ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [I-II Temporada] [Resumen] Ella pago un alto precio para que él viva. Un amor que traspasa las barreras del tiempo aunque esta vez los hilos del destino, los lleve por caminos diferentes pero al final, siempre están destinados a re-encontrarse. ¿Puede el amor de ellos re-nacer de nuevo?.
1. Sálvame

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- La descripción de su personaje los dejo a su imaginación.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa-**

**-Capítulo I-**

**-¡Sálvame!-**

*****En Hotel Marriott de Tokio-Japón*****

Una conversación nada grata se llevaba por teléfono entre un enfurecido padre que le dijo a su hijo:

-¡FOTOS!. Incluso a colores, ¿Sabes cómo se puso tu abuelo al ver esas malditas fotos?, ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos haz hecho pasar?

-Padre te puedo explicar que…

-No voy a creer en tus justificaciones inventadas, ¡NO!, esta vez no va más, estas fotos están en todo los diarios de CHINA en primera plana, te leo lo que dice uno de los titulares:

_**-En Corto-**Tiene las primeras fotos de la despedida de soltero de Eriol Hiragizawa organizada por su mejor amigo: Li Shaoran._

_-** En Corto -** Descubrió y ratifica que no siempre tener dinero es sinónimo de buenos modales o de excelente educación, que espectáculo tan obre dio el joven heredero de la famosa y reconocida Dinastía Li de nuestro país vecino, vean las fotos a colores que publicamos en nuestras páginas centrales, las mismas muestras en unas poses muy comprometedoras al joven heredero: Li Shaoran con tres bailarinas que casi no dejaban nada de a la imaginación._

_Familiares y amigos del excéntrico abogado nos contaron._

_-__**En Corto-**_ _Que era una despedida de s__oltero doble__ que había organizado para su mejor amigo de ascendencia japonesa el Dr. Eriol Hiragizawa, la novia al ver las fotos cancelo la BODA del AÑO, si queridos lectores como lo leen en esta primicia, NO abra boda entre el heredero del imperio Hiragizawa y la hermosa heredera del imperio Misuki: Nakuru Misuki. _

_La pregunta del millón: ¿Quién era el otro novio?, ¿Será acaso que el famoso PLAYBOY de la Dinastía Li se iba poner la soga al cuello?, ¿Quién será la nueva VICTIMA?._

_-** En Corto -** Tiene las fotos exclusiva de los mejores amigos con las bailarinas, ahora todos nos preguntamos: ¿Qué pensaran los padre de Li Shaoran al respecto,ellos que siempre se han caracterizado por mantener su vida privada fuera de las cámaras?, ¿Qué dirá el patriarca: Clow Li sobre su nieto?, ahora la oveja negra de la Dinastía Li no es la excéntrica diseñadora de modas Futtie Li, hermana mayor del joven heredero sin él: Shaoran Li . _

_Juzguen por ustedes mismo!...Fotos en Portada 1 - Páginas Centrales 4-5-6-7. …¡A colores!._

-Gracias a ti somos la comidilla de todo China, eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia, mi padre, tu abuelo está enojado contigo por estas fotos y este nuevo escándalo, ¿Qué diablos les pasan a ustedes?, primero tus hermanas nos hacen padecer y ahora tú.

-Padre, esas fotos son falsa-

-¿Falsas?. Me crees un idiota Shaoran, en primer lugar esas fotos no debieron ser tomadas y lo más grave del asunto es que me mentiste diciendo que ibas a cerrar un negocio importante en Japón con los Amamiya cuando veo que organizas una despedida de soltero para el irresponsable de tu amigo, ¿Sabes las repercusiones que va tener lo que hiciste a nivel de nuestros negocios con los Misuki-

-Vamos padre no ha sido…..

-No va más, eso se termina aquí y ahora, escucha la imagen de niño rico, playboy que vive la vida loca se termino-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Necesitas una esposa-

-¿Qué….claro que no, yo no me pienso….

-No me importa lo que pienses, tu abuelo y yo ya lo hablamos si no te casas entonces te desheredamos y te quitamos la presidencia del Grupo Li-

-¿Qué….tú no puedes…

-Si puedo soy tu padre, dueño y el único heredero de todo el imperio Li, que algún día se supone que debes heredar, pero no pienso dejarte absolutamente nada para que continúes con tus derroches y tus excentricidades, hay un límite para todo y tú llegaste a mi limite-

-Yo no necesito de tu dinero tengo mi propia fortuna y mis…..

-No tienes nada, soy tu acreedor directo de todas tus inversiones, los préstamos que has sacado para tus proyectos son de mis bancos, en pocas palabras, te daré un ultimátum hasta segunda orden tus cuentas han sido bloqueadas, lo único que tienes es lo que te llevaste a Japón-

-¿Qué…

-Te restituiré toda tu fortuna cuando regreses de Japón, escoges vienes: Con esposa o te vienes a casar acá, tengo una lista de excelentes candidatas para ser tu esposa, haber si así de una buena vez por todas entras en cordura, haré lo mismo que hice con tus hermanas-

-Tú no puedes tratarme como un niño-

-Entonces no te comportes como tal, te doy un mes para que me traigas a tu esposa pero no pienses que voy aceptar que hagas trampa, a la mujer que me presentes debes estar casado con ella como mínimo un año y con ella debes concebir a mi futuro nieto y heredero de lo contrario te quedas sin dinero, sin propiedades, sin la Presidencia del Grupo Li, si vienes antes del mes sin esposa yo arreglare tu compromiso con la mujer que cumpla con mis requisitos y si le eres infiel y nos das un nuevo escándalo te quedas sin nada, ¿Te quedo claro Li Shaoran?-

-Usted se volvió loco-

-¡Respeta a tu padre!, hijo insensato y no me vuelvas a llamar hasta que te hayas casado, arréglalas como puedas-

Shaoran iba a refutar el comentario pero su padre le cerró la llamada abruptamente y fue cuando dijo en voz alta con enojo:

-¡Mi padre se volvió loco!-

No lo pensó dos veces y llamo a su mejor amigo pero solo le salía el contestador de buzón, lanzo el teléfono con furia contra la cama y se desvistió, poco le importo dejar las prendas esparcidas en el piso fue directo al baño porque necesitaba una ducha con agua fría para calmarse y pensar con calma: ¿Qué hacer?.

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡Maldita sea!. Puedo tolerar todo menos estar sin dinero, esa no es ninguna de mis opciones, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de atraer a las mujeres como abejas a la miel?.

***Gruñido***-Golpe seco con los puños cerrados contra los azulejos de una de la pared del baño.

-¡Maldición!. Eriol me tienes que ayudar, porque por tu culpa estoy metido en ese lío, malditos paparazzi, como los odio, ¿Cómo es que siempre saben dónde estoy?. Necesito un plan urgente, no me puedo quedar sin dinero menos sin la presidencia del Grupo Li, me he quemado estudiando y trabajando para el maldito puesto como para ahora perderlo, Mierd"#$% !...¿Qué es eso de una esposa?, mi padre realmente se volvió loco, ¿De dónde voy a sacar a una mujer para que se case conmigo? Y encima quiere un hijo, está loco-

-Diablos esto es culpa mía, se me durmió el diablo, algo se me ha de ocurrir pero yo no dejare que mi padre me imponga sus gustos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos días después*****

En las afueras de Tokio se levantaba una hermosa capilla de estilo tradicional.

La alegría de las personas era notoria.

Las campanas sonaban anunciado la llegada de la joven novia.

La ansiedad del momento.

Las expectativas de ver a la hermosa novia con su traje inmaculado y el largo velo lleno de emoción a los familiares, amigos e invitados que estaban en la iglesia esperando el gran acontecimiento.

Pero de pronto todo eso quedo opacado cuando ella fue detenida al llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, la música dejo de sonar y su padre que estaba a su lado noto su semblante pálido y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Qué sucede hija, qué dice esa nota que te entregaron?.

La novia callo y solo re-leyó la nota por segunda y tercera ocasión.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, toda persona en el lugar se impaciento sobre todo el padre del novio: Yukito Tsukishiro quien estaba sorprendido porque su hijo: Yue no llegaba y no espera ver a su futura nuera llegar primero, inmediatamente supo que algo estaba mal y fue cuando ella con su esposa Nakuru, se acercaron a donde estaba Fujitaka y su hija.

Nadeshiko la madre de Sakura se alerto porque se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y le extraño que su hijo Touya tampoco este presente temio lo peor y fue cuando escucho que su hija leyó la nota en voz alta que decía:

_Mí estimada Sakura:_

_No puedo hacer esto, yo amo a Touya, él y yo hemos tenido una relación por años en secreto por lo que no puedo continuar con esta mentira y lamento hacerte esto justo el día de nuestra boda, tu hermano y yo decidimos ser egoístas y por bien de nuestra propia felicidad , nos hemos ido juntos y no vamos a regresar, se que nada justifica el dolor que te causamos pero una persona enamorada deja de ser racional y se vuelve egoísta, lo entenderás cuando te vuelvas a enamorar y cuando eso pase nos vas entender y perdonar. _

_Atentamente: _

_Yue Tsukishiro y Touya Kinomoto._

Esas palabras la dejaron sin habla al igual que el resto de personas que estaba con ella en la iglesia.

En ese momento todo perdió sentido para ella.

Se arranco el velo, el mensaje cayo de su mano al piso, estaba perpleja, dolida, sus sentidos se apagaron, poco le importo lo que hablaban o le preguntaban, en ese momento ella no escuchaba ni veía nada, necesitaba salir del lugar.

Fue como estar en cámara lenta porque ella dio vuelta ignorando los gritos de frustración de su padre y de quien iba ser su suegro que habían releído el mensaje, ni se tomo la molestia de mira a su madre o a quien iba ser su suegra.

Sus neuronas se apagaron, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y salió del lugar con el enorme vestido de novia y corrió, corrió lo más que pudo sin rumbo fijo.

Llego a la carretera donde los carros venían de un lado a otro y la cruzo, ni siquiera los vio, fue cuando se quedo estática en medio de la misma y espero lo peor, las únicas preguntas que venían en su cabeza era no saber, ¿Qué era lo peor en si?:

-Ser engañada por su hermano.

-Ser engañada por el hombre que amaba.

-Haber sido dejaba plantada en la iglesia ante sus familiares, sus amigos y la prensa, era una humillación sin precedentes para ella.

-Enterarse segundos antes de ir al altar que su hermano y su novio tenían una relación, que sabía ¿Cómo paso?, ¿Tan despistada era ella para no darse cuenta de semejante engaño o tan hábiles eran ellos para mentir?-

-O que su hermano se haya fugado con su prometido.

Todo era irreal.

Nada tenía sentido para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos segundos antes del impacto*****

Li Shaoran iba manejando de Tokio a Tomoeda donde su mejor amigo Eriol Hiragizawa tenía un villa y de paso iba devolverle su carro un Audi último modelo en color plateado.

Iba manejando por el encima del límite de velocidad, completamente enojado, frustrado y con una sensación amarga de impotencia, porque sus planes se vinieron abajo gracias que su abuelo anuncio extraoficialmente que él había sido desheredado.

Las mujeres se abrieron, no contestaron sus llamadas.

Sus supuestos amigos de Hong Kong no atendieron sus llamadas.

Iba tan concentrado pensado en: ¿Cómo iba arreglar esa situación?. Cuando vio algo blanco, pomposo, enorme, no había palabras para describir lo que vio que se atravesó en su camino.

El ser un hombre con excelentes reflejos, giro el volante lo más que pudo a su izquierda, fue un completo milagro que en ese segundo no vinieran carros del lado contrario porque sino el resultado hubiera sido fatal y mortal para él.

El carro se salió de la carretera asfaltada a la pista a la tierra, trato de maniobrar el carro para no perder el control dio varias vueltas en el mismos lugar, el olor de neumáticos quemados por ser forzado en la tierra sumado al humo que salía de ella fue lo único que se vio, se escucho y se sintió en el lugar.

Nunca en su vida había hecho tal maniobra que se asusto, realmente se asusto mucho.

Le tomo segundos calmarse, aún estaba en completo shock y fue cuando noto con asombro una mujer vestida completamente de blanco en medio de la carretera, a lo lejos sonó una bocina, sus reflejos lo hicieron salir del carro y no lo pensó dos veces y dado su excelente estado físico corrió hacia la mujer, se abalanzo sobre la mujer y la quito del camino.

El tráiler pasó a toda velocidad, ellos rodaron cuesta abajo, él actuó no por heroísmo sino que su cuerpo reacciono solo.

Todo fue rápido.

Estaba aterrado como perplejo porque la mujer que tenía en los brazos así escasos segundos casi lo hace estrellar y ahora él, le salva la vida entonces Shaoran finalmente reacciono de una sola manera, exploto de las iras y la tomo con fuerza de los brazos y le grito:

-¡ESTAS LOCA!. CASI ME MATAS, CASI TE ARROLLA EL TRAILER, CORRECCIÓN CASI NOS MATA EL TRAILER AMBOS, ¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?, ¿WTH ESTABAS PENSANDO?-

Shaoran la miro con ira y con odio, él estaba asustado como enojado y puso atención que la mujer que tenía en los brazos estaba completamente despeinada, con una mirada perdida, ella estaba en shock.

Shaoran se calmo y bajo la mira, noto que el vestido blanco era de Novia, un hermoso vestido de novia que ahora estaba sucio, rasgado y algo rojizo, fue cuando se alarmo y soltó sus brazos para darse cuenta que si bien él no estaba lastimado ella si lo estaba, tenía leves cortes no solo en los brazos que estaban rojizos por la fuerza que uso y que quedaron marcados por sus guantes de cuero.

Shaoran la miro fijamente y le grito por segunda vez:

-¡Oye…Tú...reacciona!. ¡HEY! - Shaoran no tuvo tino y la zarandeo de los hombros, necesitaba que ella reaccione y fue cuando la mujer lo miro a los ojos con dolor y él se estremeció, era algo raro porque las emociones humanas sobre todo de las mujeres a él en particular no lo conmovían pero se quedo callado al ver como ella empezó a llorar de forma desolada y pregunto con recelo:

-¿Qué te duele?, ¿Estas lastimada?-

-Me duele….el….alma…Niisan y mi ….prometido….ellos…..

La mujer empezó a llorar y Shaoran que nunca había estado en una situación así, pensó mil y un ideas para descifrar las palabras sin sentidos de la mujer y estaba por preguntar algo cuando de pronto de un día hermoso con sol se torno frío y oscuro.

Algo raro y poco usual en esa época del año, lo más interesante que noto fue que a medida que la mujer lloraba y su llanto era más fuerte, los truenos fueron más fuertes y alertaban que se acercaba una tormenta y Shaoran dijo:

-Ok, vamos a pararnos, ¿Puede caminar?-

-Duele-

-¿Qué te duele, te lasti…..

Shaoran no pudo continuar la pregunta cuando la extraña mujer se desmayo encima de él y solo pudo decir:

-¡Diablos!. Eso no está pasando-

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer y él no lo pensó dos veces, primero se levanto del piso como pudo y a pesar de lo adolorido que él estaba, tomo a la mujer en brazos, nada fácil con semejante vestido que tenía.

Tenía ganas de arrancárselo pero un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza:

_-No veo a ningún paparazzi pero apuesto que si le arranco el vestido seguro aparecen y me acusan de ultrajar o secuestrar a una indefensa novia, ¡Maldita sea!, mejor la llevo con Eriol, él sabrá que hacer con esto, con ella, con lo que sea-_

-¡Diablos! Ella pesa, ¿Por qué las novias usan un vestido tan enorme?, no puedo con esto, este maldito vestido pesa porque no creo que ella pese tanto-

Maldijo mil y una vez porque no podía con la novia y padeció para ingresarla al auto a pesar que la puso en la parte de atrás.

Se agarro el cabello en señal de frustración y se sentó en el asiento de adelante detrás del volante mientras acomodaba los espejos, vio la imagen de la mujer desmayada que tenía en el asiento de atrás y en voz alta mientras giraba la llave para encender el carro:

-¡Maldita sea!. ¡Cuando a mi me pasa una me pasan todas….!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Próximos Capítulo: **

**-CP2.- Le temo a una extraña.-**

**-CP3.- Hagamos un trato.-**

**-CP4.- ¿Tú respuesta es?-**

**-CP5.- Un Don raro e inusual.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	2. Le temo a una extraña

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Antes de leer este CP. Favor re-leer el 1er. Capítulo porque lo re-escribí. Gracias.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa-**

**-Capítulo II-**

**-Le temo a una extraña-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

-¡Maldita sea Eriol!. ¿Por qué diablos no contestas?-

Decía con frustración en voz alta Shaoran Li mientras marcaba por enésima vez a su mejor amigo mientras usaba el intercomunicador o manos libres que tenía instalado en el carro.

La mujer no despertaba.

La llovía se volvió intensa, el clima empeoro considerablemente y él a mitad de camino, finalmente no quiso manejar así y puso las luces intermitentes y se puso a un lado de la carretera no podía conducir con ese clima.

**-¡Ring!** El timbre de su móvil lo alerto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Al fin!. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Fuera de Japón volando a Londres-

-¿Qué?. ¡Maldita sea Eriol!. Estoy en la carretera de Tokio-Tomoeda, pensé que estabas allá, tengo tu carro-

-¡Hermano!. Mala suerte, regrésate, voy a tratar de arreglar las cosas con Nakuru-

-¡Por favor!. Ni siquiera amas a esa mujer, te hice un favor con todo esto y a la larga salí mal parado porque mi abuelo y mi padre me han desheredado y me dieron un ultimátum-

-¡Lo sé!. Se tomaron la molestia de avisarnos, debes casarte o te van a casar ***Risas Divertidas***

-¿Te parece gracioso?-Dijo Shaoran con enojo.

-¡Lo siento Shaoran!. Tengo problemas serio Nakuru está embarazada debo casarme con ella-

-¿Es tuyo?-

-Ella dice que sí-

-¿Qué dices tú?-

-Nada que una prueba de ADN no resuelva-

-¿Por qué sigues con esto?-

-¡DINERO! El Grupo Misuki representa el 45% de la inversión en Londres-

-Espera, ¿Va la alianza Hiragizawa-Misuki?-

-¡Extra oficialmente!-

-Lo sabía, ósea que todo este tiempo los Misuki nos han hecho perder el tiempo-

-Si no me caso con Nakuru, pierdo mi puesto en la nueva alianza, es más sin boda no hay alianza-

-¡Maldita sea!. La despedida de soltero nos salió cara.

-***Risas divertidas***-Peor le fue Ariel-

-¿Qué le paso ahora?-

-Fue él que llamo a los periodistas-

-¿Qué?. Maldito Ariel. ¿Cómo hizo tal cosa?-

-Se la debías-

-No es mi culpa que su novia sea una mujer fácil-

-Por favor Shaoran sabes que el compromiso con Kaho era serio y aun así te involucraste con ella-

-Insisto no es mi culpa, antes le hice un favor esa mujer no vale nada-

-Vamos no digas eso, Kaho es una mujer dispuesta a todo-

-¡OYE!. No te estaba llamando para hablar sobre las mujeres que han pasado por nuestras manos, tengo un problema grande porque el ultimátum que me dieron fue serio, encima debo buscar una esposa y ningunas de las que han pasado por mis manos contestan mis llamadas-

***Risas divertidas***-Eres un idiota, cómo te van a contestar después de tomarlas y dejarlas como si nada, que piensas usar a una de ellas para que finja ser tu esposa-

-¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-¿No puedes usar tu dinero, verdad?-

-No puedo, me dejaron sin dinero, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Toca recibir las ganancias del contrato de "ZHOLA" Tienes USD12,000,000.00 para mover-

-Mmmm….Espera ¿Por qué tan bajo?-

-Idiota, Ariel propuso que líquido cada inversionista reciba el 1% de las Ganancias liquidas y que el 99% se re-invierta en el proyecto así nos capitalizamos por los próximos tres años-

-¡Diablos!-

-Te dije que el 1% era bajo yo quería al menos el 10% pero ustedes me dijeron que eso era muy ambicioso de mi parte-

-No era viable Eriol-

-¡Escucha!. Tienes que usar una mujer que tus padres y sobre todo el "Gran Patriarca" no conozco y no va ser nada fácil porque los Li son difíciles de complacer-

-Gracias por la indirecta Eriol-

-Para que son los amigos, entonces tú eres aquí el abogado, compra alguien y ¡Listo!, tienes de nuevo toda tu fortuna y lo más importante aseguras la presidencia de tu Grupo, yo aseguro la de la alianza y Ariel asegura la presidencia del Grupo Amamiya-Daidoji-

-¿Va la alianza Amamiya-Daidoji?-

***Risas divertidas***-No lo sé, Tomoyo Daidoji no es una mujer fácil-

-Al menos Ariel va tener trabajo con ella, esa mujer es una completa arpía-

-Debo cortar la llamada, me avisan que vamos aterrizar en Londres-

-¡Suerte!-

-No la necesito-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Bueno al menos ahora tengo algo de dinero, ¡Maldita Sea! ¿Porqué no para de llover?.

***Gemidos Suaves***

-Cierto la novia, me olvide de ella, creo que está despertando-

En un abrumador silencio dentro del carro pero fuera de este la madre naturaleza azotaba con fuerza la carretera, la lluvia era intensa, el hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros y mirada ámbar miraba con asombro como la novia con un tocado que estaba hecho un desastre se lo quitaba sin prisa y dejaba ver como el hermoso cabello castaño largo caía de forma desordenada sobre el rostro que proyectaba una palidez impresionante al igual que sus hermosos ojos de color jade lo dejaron sin habla.

Ella no parecía real y notó su expresión vacía y perdida, el haz de luz que corto el cielo parecía acentuar su belleza que por el color de su piel de porcelana parecía sobrenatural.

Finalmente dijo tratando de que su voz salga neutral:

-Mi nombres es Li Shaoran soy abogado, ¿Cuál es el suyo?-

-Kinomoto Sakura- Dijo ella entre susurros mientras miraba sucio vestido de novia que tenía puesto y acoto:

-Era una…..Novia-

Esa fue la presentación más extraña que había escuchado Shaoran en su vida y el timbre de su voz le hizo sentir un escalofrío que no pudo explicar.

Se quedo en silencio por varios minutos y finalmente se animo a decir:

-Ok. Veamos tenemos un problema aquí, el tiempo está empeorando….

-El Tiempo malo va pasar, los truenos y relámpagos desaparecen, la luna llena y las estrellas aparecen- dijo la mujer con una mirada perdida mientras veía el cielo.

-¡No creo que eso pase!. El clima…

Shaoran se calló cuando la tormenta paro de forma abrupta y a los pocos segundos el cielo se despejo y una enorme Luna Llena de vio.

Shaoran miro a la mujer que veía la luna llena y la miro con cuidado.

Tenía un aire melancólico pero ella emanaba una extraña tranquilidad que le dio temor, frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Debo regresar a Tokio, hare mi buena acción del día-

Sakura lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Esas palabras son vacías para quien miente cada día-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo con reproche:

-¿Rimas?, ¿Qué esta insinuando?-

Sakura lo miro con una extraña mirada que incomodo a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Vivo en Tokio-

-Le llevare, no me queda otra, ¿Dónde la dejo?-

-En el Cementerio General de Tokio, por favor-

-¿Qué, quiere ir al cementerio a esta hora?- Fue inevitable para Shaoran no preguntar con asombro.

-Vivo a una cuadra del cementerio al frente de la primera puerta-

Shaoran la miro con recelo y pensó:

_-" Esta mujer es rara, ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría a una cuadra del cementerio?. "-_

No dijo nada más durante el trayecto trato de concentrarse en manejar pero al escuchar que la extraña mujer rasgo su vestido de novia y se paso por su rostro, Shaoran supuso que quería limpiarse la cara por que el maquillaje lo tenía completamente corrido se desconcentro, vio por los espejos que ella con suma delicadeza termino de sacarse lo que faltaba del tocado de novia, se quito las joyas.

Su cabello entre ondulado y rizado cayó de forma desordenada en su rostro, por debajo de sus hombros.

Notó que se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Shaoran odiaba ver a una mujer llorar le ponía de mal humor, porque para él las mujeres usaban lagrimas para tratar de manipularlo pero en esta mujer, era una sensación de vacío y aflicción que le trasmitió, regreso su mirada a la carretera, lo último que quería era estrellarse por falta de concentración ya había enfrentado a la "Muerte", dos veces ese día, intentos más que suficientes para él.

**-Sakura POV-**

-Mi hermano y mi prometido, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, una cosa es ser despistada e ingenua pero otra es ser baka.

-Acepto que Yue me mintiera, después de todo la idea de nuestro compromiso fue una iniciativa de nuestros padres pero Touya: ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma?, ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?, no te hubiera juzgado, te hubiera apoyado, ¡Fue por lástima!. Touya, tú me engañaste por lástima, no es justo, no tenías derecho hacerme esto, tú sabes como yo amaba a Yue, siempre te conté mis cosas, siempre fuiste unido a mí, pasaste meses en el hospital cuando pensaste que me iba a morir, incluso me operaste, ¿Para qué me salvaste la vida?, ¿Por qué moviste cielo y tierra para darme un nuevo corazón?, me hubieras dejado morir a hacerme pasar por esto, que decepción tan grande, Touya eres mi hermano, eso no le se hace a la gente que uno ama.

-¿Cómo me quito esta sensación de vacío que siento en mi pecho?.

Sakura tenía mil y un preguntas en su cabeza que del cansancio se quedo dormida contra la ventana de la puerta del carro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Dos horas después*****

El regreso a Tokio se dio en completo silencio.

A pesar que la mujer iba completamente dormida, Shaoran se sentía algo perturbado sobre todo porque la extraña mujer se había quedo dormida en el asiento trasero y él no podía dejar de estar pendiente de ella, era raro y ahora el camino al cementerio se torno tétrico.

Se detuvo y dijo en voz alta:

-Señorita, por favor despierte-

***Mmmm…

-Señorita-

***Mmm. ¿Qué….Sucede, ya llegamos?-

-No, realmente llegamos al cementerio pero no sé por dónde continuar-

Sakura se despertó por completo y dijo en voz alta:

-Al inicio del cementerio, hay un vecindario de casas al estilo "Victoriano"-

-¿Vive ahí?-

-Vivo pasando ese bloque al final de la calle principal a una cuadra de la 1ra. Puerta del cementerio general-

-¿En serio vive ahí?-Pregunto Shaoran con cuidado.

-¡Sí!-

Shaoran guardo silencio cuando llego a las hermosas pero a su criterio algo inusuales casas, se sentía como en los barrios antiguos de Londres y fue cuando miro con asombro, al final de aquella calle, una casa completamente tétrica propia de las películas de Tim Burton se vio y fue dijo con asombro:

-¿Vive en ese lugar?-

-¡Si!. Gracias por el aventón, puede dejarme aquí por favor-

Fue inevitable para Shaoran no preguntar:

-¿Realmente usted vive en ese lugar?-

Sakura miro su casa y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Lo tétrico es solo una fachada, se ve así porque es otoño y las hojas han caído-

Shaoran miro a la hermosa mujer de un modo extraño y dijo:

-Va tener que disculparme pero no pienso dejarla en la puerta de su casa-

-Es natural que tenga temor, pero el lugar es tranquilo y seguro-

-¡Si claro!-

-¿desea pasar a tomar una taza con té?, es algo tarde, puede descansar en mi casa y cuando sea de mañana puede irse-

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡NO!, yo ni loco me quedo en esa casa ni así me pague, me regreso al hotel. ¡Yo paso!. Hasta aquí llego mi buena acción del día.

***Suspiro de cansancio***-Mi ayuda llego hasta aquí por favor disculpe esperare que ingrese a su casa pero yo me quedo aquí en el carro-

-¡Gracias!-

Sakura no dijo nada más y con mucha dificultad salió del carro.

Shaoran sintió temor al ver a la novia caminar a un paso lento pero seguro a la tétrica casa, era como ver un hermoso pero terrorífico fantasma.

**-¡Ring! **- ¡Oh Dios!** - **Fue lo único que dijo Shaoran al sobresaltarse por el sonido de su móvil que sonó y se corto la llamaba porque se apago.

-¡Mierd"$%...-Shaoran miro a donde debía estar la mujer y se asombro porque ya no estaba en la puerta.

Asombro era la única palabra que podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo Shaoran por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Cómo? - ¡Ahuuuu…-Los sonidos de la noche, los aullidos de los perros a lo lejos, el leve olor a muerte que despedía el cementerio, las ramas estrujándose, todo en conjunto en ese lugar hizo que Shaoran sintiera miedo, se sentía como en una película de horror.

-Mejor me voy de aquí-

Shaoran prendió el motor de su carro, dio la vuelta pero a media cuadra el carro se apago.

Shaoran abrió los ojos con horror, su carro estaba sin gasolina, tan concentrado estaba en regresar a Tokio corrección tan des-concentrado estaba por la extraña mujer que se le pasó por alto llenar el tanque de regreso y eso que pasó por varias gasolineras.

-¡Maldita sea!. ¿Cómo se me paso por alto algo tan importante?.- Dijo Shaoran con enojo.

- ¡Oh por DIOS!. Debo ir a esa casa de terror, ¿Qué clase de castigo es este?-

Shaoran se quedo en el carro un buen rato antes de tomar valor para salir de el y empezar a caminar hacia la casa tétrica de la extraña mujer.

Al salir del carro no pudo evitar ponerse tengo por el tenebroso panorama y apresuro el paso, al llegar al enorme y descuidado jardín no pudo más con el temor y corrió hacia la puerta principal de la casa cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y él se asusto, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había asustado ese día y vio con asombro que se había demorado en el carro porque la extraña mujer había tenido tiempo de cambiarse y salió con un largo vestido de corte griego en tono blanco.

Se quedo sin habla y solo pensó:

_- " ¡Maldita sea!. ¿Por qué me da temor una extraña?. ¿Qué tiene esta mujer que me asusta?. "-_

Sakura sonrío como si leyera sus pensamientos y dijo en una voz suave:

- ¿Desea tomar una taza con chocolate caliente o té o café ?-

- No gracias, lo que realmente necesito es que por favor me preste su teléfono para pedir a la grúa que remolque mi carro y me lleve al hotel donde estoy hospedado-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras veía con intereses el semblante pálido del hombre, finalmente acoto:

- Es tarde para llamar y ninguna persona le va a contestar - Dijo Sakura con una mirada vacía y acoto rápidamente:

- A su carro nada le va pasar si lo deja donde está ya que el tiempo va empeorar porque una fuerte tormenta va empezar -

Al terminar las extrañas rimas señalo el cielo que de lo claro que estaba empezó a oscurecerse.

Shaoran la miro con asombro e iba a decir algo cuando de pronto un potente rayo se escucho en el lugar y las luces se apagaron en todo el sector.

Ella saco un plato y en el puso una vela grande y le dijo:

-¿Gusta pasar ?. Porque según veo usted se va a quedar -

Lo único coherente que Shaoran pensó fue:

_- " Ella da miedo. " -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Mini-Avance del siguiente CP. N°3: -Hagamos un trato. -**

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir con esa vista que tengo del Cementerio?. Esta mujer tiene unos gustos depresivos.

-De todas las mujeres del mundo vive a caer con una excéntrica que encima habla con rimas. ¿Por qué ella rima?.

-Son sus rimas las que me pone nervioso.-

***Gruñido de Frustración***-¡WTH!. Nunca en mi vida he tenido miedo, esto no es posible.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla al escuchar los potentes truenos y ver los rayos que partían el cielo y daba una vista terrorífica del cementerio, su corazón latió a mil por hora porque realmente se asusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención hacerle caer su maquillaje-

-No se preocupe no se rompieron-

Shaora vio con interés que eran demasiados productos de belleza incluso había químicos que no sabía donde los había visto pero le eran familiar y fue cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Es estilista?-

La mujer lo miro con duda y se detuvo unos minutos para contestar y finalmente dijo:

-¡Tal vez!. Nunca he etiquetado lo que hago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**5.- En mi Facebook están las fotos actualizadas de este FanFic.**

**6.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**7.- Sobre esta historia -No va ser 100% dramática- pero voy escribir un Genero que me gusta mucho : El Misterio y Lo Paranormal. **

**La personalidad de Sakura va ser poco usual NO va ser EVIL pero tampoco va ser Normal.**

**8.- Las personas que tienen una personalidad: Rara. Introvertida. Tímida. Intuitiva. Se va sentir identificado con la personalidad de Sakura, también aquellos que han superado una enfermedad que pudo haber sido mortal. **

**Adoramos la personalidad de Sakura ingenua-despistada-que le tiene terror a las fantasmas , esa era personalidad la de Sakura hasta que "Paso algo" en su vida que al puso al borde de la muerte y le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera.  
**

**9.- Les lanzo un acertijo: Sakura tiene un trabajo poco usual. La clave está en las Fotos que subí en el Facebook. SI ADIVINAN la profesión de Sakura subo el siguiente CP. A más tardar el Sábado. **

**10.- Aunque parezca extraño voy a explotar el romance desde otra perspectiva, aplicando la filosofía en un mundo 100% Materialista, una persona no escoge de quien se enamora, a veces nos enamoramos de personas raras pero tiene "Ese algo" que nos llena. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	3. ¡Hagamos un trato! Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-¡Hagamos un trato!-**

**-Parte I-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡Esto es raro!. La casa por dentro es completamente diferente a lo que me imagine. Pensé que sería tan terrorífica o tétrica como la fachada en el exterior. ¿Porqué se detiene?-

Sakura regreso sobre sus pasos y Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué se detiene?-

-Recordé que no tengo canela en polvo en la cocina, debo bajar a la bodega-

-¿Bajar?-Pregunto con recelo Shaoran.

-Si no desea bajar conmigo por favor puede esperar en una de salas-

-¡NO!. Yo voy con usted- Más demoro Sakura en hacer la sugerencia que Shaoran contesto con rapidez.

Sakura a pesar de la oscuridad que impregnaba en el ambiente dijo:

-Primero vamos por otra vela, no tenga miedo, mi casa es el lugar más seguro de Tokio-

Shaoran miro a la mujer y dijo con recelo:

-No tengo miedo y no hay lugar 100% seguro-

-¿A qué le teme?-

-¡A nada! * Sonido de un trueno* Shaoran se quedo estático en su lugar porque ese sonido lo asusto y Sakura dijo:

-Mientras yo esté a su lado nada le va pasar, por favor regrese sobre sus pasos, hay una puerta a la derecha-

Shaoran con lo nervioso que estaba regreso sobre sus pasos teniendo cuidado de con sus manos ir tocando las paredes del pasillo cuando sin proponérselo toco un estante que estaba alto y varios productos se le vinieron encima sobresaltándole en el acto y fue cuando dijo al sentir el olor de polvos y bases de los cosméticos:

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención hacerle caer su maquillaje-

Sakura no dijo nada y de repente la luz regreso al lugar, ella apago la vela con calma y a se escuchaba la lluvia caer a cantaros, se tomo su tiempo en ver los productos esparcidos por el suelo y se agacho a recogerlos, Shaoran se apresuro ayudar.

Finalmente ella dijo:

-No se preocupe no se rompieron-

Shaora vio con interés que eran demasiados productos de belleza incluso había químicos que no sabía donde los había visto pero le eran familiar y fue cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Es estilista?-

La mujer lo miro con duda y se detuvo unos minutos para contestar y finalmente dijo:

-¡Tal vez!. Nunca he etiquetado lo que hago, nunca antes alguna persona me ha preguntado lo que hago- Dijo ella con calma y Shaoran le pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Entonces en que trabaja?-

-Soy Tanatopractora-

Shaoran se quedo en un completo silencio y pensó:

_-"¿Qué diablos es eso? "-_

Sakura lo miro con interés y como si leyera su mente le dijo:

-La persona tanatopractora es aquella cualificada para desarrollar las técnicas utilizadas en la Tanatopraxia.-

-¿Qué?- Esta vez para Shaoran fue inevitable no hacer la pregunta, a él ese término se le hacía familiar pero no sabía donde lo había escuchado y cuando noto el formol y químicos que le eran familiares abrió sus ojos con horror y la extraña mujer, porque eso era para él, le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

**-La Tanatopraxia** es el conjunto de prácticas que se realizan sobre un cadáver desarrollando y aplicando métodos tanto para su higienización, conservación, embalsamamiento, restauración, reconstrucción y cuidado estético del cadáver, como para el soporte de su presentación.

Ella recito el concepto con una mirada perdida pero a en cuestión de segundo parpadeo y siguió con su tarea de acomodar los productos.

-¿Usted maquilla muertos?-Pregunto rápidamente Shaoran con asombro y fue inevitable no volver a preguntar:

-¿Usted realmente maquilla muertos, trabaja en la MORGUE, es médico forense?-

-¡Sí! ; ¡Sí! ; ¡No!-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla, él la había atropellado con sus preguntas y ella contesto con mono-sílabos, si antes la mujer le parecía rara ahora le tenía terror, calmo sus nervios y dijo:

-¡Disculpe, por favor!. Es un trabajo inusual y yo soy Abogado pero mi aérea no es penal o criminalística y es la primera vez que conozco a una persona que hace un trabajo tan inusual-

Shaoran la contemplo con calma y dijo:

-¿Qué hace usted realmente, que proceso sigue?-

-Es amplio de explicar pero en resumen me encargo de darle una mejor presentación al cadáver para que parezca una persona dormida-

-¿Lo que usted hace es lo mismo que ser Médico Forense?-

-No, cuando el médico forense ha hecho su trabajo ahí entro a trabajar yo-

-¿No le da miedo?-

-¡No!-

Sakura termino de recoger los productos y acomodarlos en los estanques y fue cuando dijo:

-¿Desea ir conmigo abajo?-

-¡Sí!-

-Por favor sígame-

Mientras Sakura iba en completo silencio, Shaoran no pudo evitar pensar:

_-¿Está casa es grande?. ¿Ella vivirá sola o con alguien?. ¿Dónde está la gente de esta casa?-_

Al bajar por un pasillo largo, Shaoran vio con asombro las bodegas, era un lugar grande donde había de todo un poco ni en la Mansión Li había tal variedad de licores, especias o comidas que se podían almacenar por años, en un desastre natural esas reservas iban hacer prácticas.

Vio con calma como la extraña mujer se tomo su tiempo en tomar las especias y de paso saco una botella dijo:

-¿Tiene hambre?-

-La verdad no-

Sakura solo lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Entonces preparare dos capuchinos ¿Tomara un capuchino conmigo o prefiere otra cosa?-

-Por mí no se moleste-

-Está bien-

Shaoran contemplo en completo silencio a la mujer y notó que ella tomo otra vela, esta era tallada y diferente a la anterior y pregunto:

-¿Por qué toma la vela de nuevo?-

Sakura no dijo nada solo prendió la vela y fue cuando dijo:

-Se volverá a ir la luz justo ahora-

A pesar del asombro que tuvo Shaoran esta vez no sintió temor porque la mujer le entrego una vela y en completo silencio subieron ambos.

La extraña mujer se tomo su tiempo en preparar los capuchinos, a pesar de no haber luz, Sakura tenía varios utensilios manuales, ambos tomaron el capuchino en un cómodo silencio.

Fue cuando la mujer le dijo:

-Le mostrare la habitación en la que se puede quedar-

-De preferencia que sea cerca a la suya por favor- Shaoran realmente no quería pasar la noche en la tétrica casa pero le parecía peor quedarse en el carro y con la tormenta que se tornaba más fuerte esa madrugada.

Sakura lo miro con interés y dijo:

-No tiene por qué temer, esta casa es segura-

-No tengo miedo, es tan solo que me gustaría tenerla cerca para no perderme- Fue la pobre excusa que uso Shaoran pero en el fondo tenía miedo, nunca antes había pasado la noche en un lugar como este.

-Eso no va pasar-Dijo Sakura con calma mientras terminaba de limpiar los utensilios que había usado y salió de la cocina, Shaoran camino detrás de ella y noto que los cuartos tenían una decoración que iba de lo tradicional a rústico y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Su familia vive con usted?-

-¡No!-

-¿Vive sola?-

-¡Sí!-

Shaoran ya se sentía frustrado, usualmente las mujeres cuando hablaban con él eran locuaz pero la extraña mujer casi no hablaba y eso le ponía nervioso y se quedo callado cuando noto la hermosa y cómoda habitación que a pesar que todo lo amplia que era abrió los ojos con horror debido a los rayos y tuvo una vista directa al cementerio y pregunto:

-¿No tiene una habitación que no tenga una vista directa al cementerio?-

Sakura miro las ventanas y dijo:

-Todas las ventanas de esta casa tienen vista al cementerio-

-¿Qué?-

-No se preocupe, no pasa nada-

Esa frase que ella usaba frecuentemente -No se preocupe, no pasa nada- ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Shaoran la miro con una expresión neutral y ella dijo:

-Si necesita algo mi habitación esta al final del pasillo, dejare la puerta abierta, pero le advierto una vez que duerma no me despertare hasta pasado medio-día-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Asumo que es normal, tomando en cuenta que es de madrugada y usted debe estar agotada con todo lo que pasó-

-No es eso-

-¿Entonces?-

-Trabajo en el horario nocturno en la morgue, duermo en el día y solo salgo de noche, es todo-

-¿Es todo?-Pregunto Shaoran con asombro mientras pensaba:

-"Con razón que es tan blanca, ¿Será un vampiro?, ¿Odia el sol?, esta mujer es rara, me quiero ir de aquí ahora-

-No soy un vampiro señor Li-

-¿Acaso usted lee la mente?-Pregunto extrañado Shaoran.

-Usted es un libro abierto-

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-

-Que descanse señor Li, permiso-

Shaoran se armo de valor y lo primero que hizo al ingresar a la habitación fue cerrar las cortinas.

***Suspiro pesado***-¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?-Fue lo último que hizo antes de meterse a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la habitación de Sakura*****

**-Sakura POV-**

-La tormenta empeora, son las 4:00Pm y pensar que hoy debería estar casada ***Suspiro de resignación*** Supongo que las cosas pasan por algo. No puedo creer que casi me expongo a la muerte por voluntad propia, debo quitar esas emociones depresivas que no me hacen nada bien ***Suspiro de Cansancio*** Esto va pasar es hora de descansar.

Sakura sin prisa se quito su vestido y noto la cicatriz que tenía en su pecho, a pesar de los tratamientos de colágeno, placentas, cremas para curar las cicatrices, aun se veía, ella siempre tenía dos rutinas puntuales.

1ro.-Miraba por varios minutos la cicatriz sin pensar en nada.

2do.-Cepillaba su largo cabello 100 veces.

Luego de una mini-rutina de limpieza y de escoger una camisa larga en color oscuro, a ella le gustaba mucho los vestidos largos pero no se ponía escotes pronunciados por la "leve cicatriz" que tenía, a pesar que era una experta en maquillarla para esconderla no se sentía cómoda con esa parte de su cuerpo, porque la cicatriz le traía recuerdos que no le hacían bien.

Ella era femenina a la hora de vestir, a pesar que su uniforme en la Morgue era similar al traje que usan los cirujanos. Pantalón, blusa, zapatos deportivos, la bata médica. Pero cuando no estaba en la Morgue se inclinaba por usar vestidos largos y cómodos.

No gustaba de escotes abiertos o pronunciados a pesar que su madre la obligo a usar un vestido de novia abierto no era el estilo que ella hubiera elegido pero como solo era por un día no tuvo problema en complacer a su madre, después de todo ella era su mejor amiga y estaba tan ilusionada con su boda.

Cada quince días iba a control médico por rutina,a pesar que su NUEVO CORAZON desde el trasplante no le había dado problemas, atrás quedo la vida de la adolescente-mujer con problemas de corazón, ahora ella era una mujer sana sobre todo porque desde que tuvo su tercer y último trasplante se propuso ser cuidadosa, hacer las cosas con calma y cuidar su corazón.

Para las personas que no la conocía, ella podría ser introvertida, callada y hasta rara pero la realidad era que ella se tomaba su tiempo para todo, primero observaba con calma, era una excelente observadora y sabía escuchar, de una calma impresionante, sus expresiones eran mínimas, rara vez se enojaba, a ella le gustaba mucho los lugares tranquilos y silenciosos de ahí sus gustos por este tipo de lugares, en la Morgue se sentía cómoda por el silencio que había, al igual que tener una casa cerca del cementerio.

No tomaba sol.

Dormía en el día.

Salía y trabajaba en la noche.

Parecía más joven de lo que era porque se tomaba las cosas con calma y estar al borde de la muerte la cambio mucho e hizo que ella empezara a notar otras cosas que siempre habían estado ahí pero las personas por vivir con tanto estrés encima no lo notaban.

Sus dones extra-sensoriales se pulieron a raíz de su tercer trasplante, pasar la mayor parte de su adolescencia en un hospital la hizo cambiar, las palabras: TEMOR-MIEDO perdió efecto en ella, antes de enfermarse ella era una niña alegre, despistada, le tenía temor a muchas cosas pero al sentir que su vida se le escapaba de sus manos su forma de ver la vida fue diferente, el concepto: La muerte es algo natural, certero, que forma parte de la vida tuvo otro significado para ella.

Aprendió apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Aprendió a disfrutar los pequeños momentos de alegrías que tenía con su pequeña familia.

Aplicaba el LEMA: Todo problema tiene solución menos la muerte.

Si sentía dolor hablando metafóricamente: Lloraba y cuando se calmaba ya no pensaba en el tema, había aprendido a no dejar que las emociones negativas la afecta no por ser indiferente ni por dejar de ser humana pero su lema de vida eran sencillas:

-Todo para por alguna razón.

-No se estresaba buscando la explicación de las cosas.

Gustaba mucho de estar sola.

Era una mujer de gustos sencillos y así ella era feliz para otros quizás su estilo de vida era aburrida pero para ella era su forma de vida actual era lo que la mantenía sana.

Sin prisa se dirigió a su cama y cerró las cortinas, a ella le gustaba dormir en un cuarto completamente oscuro.

El ruido de la tormenta la arrullo y se durmió sin problema alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En otra habitación*****

Li Shaoran estaba experimentado la peor noche de su vida.

El sonido de la tormenta, los rayos partiendo el cielo y las cortinas cerradas que no bloqueaban la vista del cementerio lo frustro y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a dormir con esa vista que tengo del Cementerio?. Esta mujer tiene unos gustos depresivos.

***Sonido de Rayos/Truenos con fuerza***

-¡Maldita sea!. De todas las mujeres del mundo, vine a caer con una excéntrica que encima habla con rimas. ¿Por qué ella rima?.

***Aullidos / Sonido de las ramas de los arboles golpeándose entre sí***

-Son sus rimas las que me pone nervioso.- ***Gruñido de Frustración***-¡WTH!. Nunca en mi vida he tenido miedo, esto no es posible.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla al escuchar los potentes truenos y ver los rayos que partían el cielo y daba una vista terrorífica del cementerio, su corazón latió a mil por hora porque realmente se asusto.

-¡Maldita sea, yo no me quedo aquí, le guste o no esa mujer me va tener que dar lugar en su cuarto así me toque dormir en el suelo.

El sonido fuerte de la tormenta y la vista tétrica que se filtraba por las ventanas hizo que Shaoran se levantara de la cama y como estaba acostado con los zapatos puestos prendió la vela que tenía cerca y busco el cuarto de la mujer y dijo con frustración:

-¡Maldita sea!. No es posible que un Li tenga miedo. Si Eriol y Ariel estuvieran aquí ese par se burlaría. ¿En verdad ella dejo la puerta abierta?.- Pregunto Shaoran en voz alta con asombro mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y dada la escaza luz de la habitación donde estaba la extraña mujer, ingreso y fue cuando abrió sus ojos con horror y dijo:

-¿Acaso ella está muerta?-

El sonido de la tormenta lo sobresalto y perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces se había asustado y maldecid esa madrugada sobre todo cuando noto que la extraña mujer tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Daba la impresión de estar muerta en vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- ***Risas Divertidas***. ¡Sorry!. Ayer mis micro-demonios no me dejaron actualizar. **

**Les paso el dato en mi Facebook he subido información y videos de la profesión de Sakura. A mi criterio - NO son morbosos ni tétricos - Son Informativos. ****Pero si son susceptibles a temas relacionados con Cadáveres por favor no vean. No deseo ser responsables por sus posibles TRAUMAS. ¡BAH! ¿A quién quiero engañar?. Me encanta que sientan miedo es divertido para mi. **

**Ahora esta historia la recomiendo leer en el día y no en la noche porque si ustedes son tan creativos como yo y se meten en el personaje de Shao se van a sugestionar y luego pueden tener pesadillas, sobre todo si ven los videos. **

**4.- Mini-Avance del siguiente CP. N°4: ¿Tú respuesta es?. **

-¿Viajar a Hong Kong?-

-¡Sí!-

-No me gustan los aviones-

-¡No importa!. Podemos viajar en barco. ¿Qué dices?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se ve pálido. ¿Tiene nauseas o mareos?

-Nauseas- Dijo Shaoran con un semblante pálido, entonces Sakura aprovecho para buscar la mesa más cercana y tomar un vaso de vidrio y poner en el varios cubos de hielo y cuando regreso le dijo a Shaoran:

-Por un cubo de hielo en tu boca y deja que se derrita-

Shaoran la miro con interés y pregunto:

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-A mi siempre me funciona-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Padre, he recibido un aviso de parte de Shaoran llega hoy a las 7:00Pm-

-Así que mi nieto decidió regresar, ¿Vendrá directo a la Mansión Li?-

-¡No!. Sus planes son pasar la noche en su pent-house.-

-¿Viene solo, Hien?-

-¡No!. Viene con su esposa-

-¿Su esposa?-Pregunto con interés Clow Li, frunciendo el ceño.

**5.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Realmente me interesa saber ¿Qué piensan de esta historia? Porque es la 1ra. Vez que escribo sobre Misterio y Suspenso y quiero saber: ¿Si sienten las emociones de Shaoran?. **

**6.- En dos horas estimo subir las 2Parte de este CP y el CP4. **

**7.- Les aviso que he subido partes del cuento: Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, deseo adaptarlo a SCC pero mis ideas están revueltas, si se animan a darme ideas son bien recibidas, es para mi FanFIC: Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre, pero este cuento: Alicia es todo un reto. **

**8.- Sobre Impulsos que es la siguiente historia que voy a terminar sino actualizo hoy, lo hago el martes. **

**Para quienes no han leído ayer finalice: A través del Espejo. Gracias por leer. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	4. ¡Hagamos un trato! Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo III-**

**-¡Hagamos un trato!-**

**-Parte Final-**

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta, ella parece estar muerta?-

-¡Señorita, por favor, despierte!-

-¡Señorita!-

***Sonido fuerte de los truenos y relámpagos*** - ***La Luz iluminaba la habitación dándole un aspecto sobrenatural***

El leve aroma de las flores de cerezos se infiltraba en la amplia habitación.

El frío que más se asemejaba a una ventisca helada se filtraba en el lugar.

-¡Maldita sea!. Esto no está pasando. No entiendo: ¿Cómo diablos ella puede dormir con todo ese ruido?. ¡Ni modo!. Si ella se enoja aguantare el reclamo porque no pienso irme a dormir a otra habitación, ni siquiera podre dormir. Me pregunto: ¿Se despertara si me acuesto a su lado?.

Shaoran trato de no hacer ruido y se pasó al otro lado de la cama y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de algo:

-¡Maldita sea!. Con el ruido que hay afuera y ella ni se despierta, ¿WTH. Qué estoy haciendo?. ***Gruñido de Frustración***

Shaoran se metió a la cama pero mantuvo una distancia prudencial de Sakura que dormía de una manera inusual, con las manos entre lazadas sobre su pecho, su respiración era mínima.

Shaoran tuvo la impresión que estaba durmiendo con una persona muerta, para quitarse esa sensación de temor con cuidado trato de aflojar el agarre de la mujer pero se sobresalto cuando ella le dijo:

-¡No lo hagas!-

Se quedo callado por varios segundos hasta que finalmente pregunto:

-¿Está despierta?-

-¡No!- Contesto ella con los ojos cerrados.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y pregunto entre dientes:

-¿Por qué me contesto?-

La mujer no contesto y él volvió a preguntar:

-¿Está despierta?-

-¡No!-

-¿Entonces qué habla dormida?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Si qué?-Pregunto Shaoran con enojo a lo que Sakura le respondió con los ojos cerrados:

-Hablo dormida-

Shaoran se acostó a lado y gruño en sinónimo de frustración y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eso no está pasando!-

De pronto sintió que la mujer se despertó y sus ojos jades lo miraron con intensidad y le dijo con una mirada pérdida:

-¡Me gusta el chocolate!-

-¿Qué?-

-Su aroma es embriagante-

-¿Qué?-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla al sentir a la extraña y hermosa mujer que se sentó ahorcadas encima de él y le mostro una sonrisa perversa y le dijo:

-Hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo sangre humana-

Shaoran se quedo petrificado del miedo.

-Cuando termine contigo, embalsare tu cuerpo, sacares tus órganos y me los comeré pero no te preocupes un hombre apuesto como tú debe estar en su féretro con una expresión natural, prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para maquillarte y hacer que sus hermosos rasgos se acentúen y toda aquella mujer que ha pasado por tu cama se grabe en su memoria el hermoso recuerdo de lo que alguna vez eras en vida a pesar de ser ...***Risas Macabras***, es hora de pagar por todo lo haz hecho...***Risas perversas*** -

Shaoran no podía hablar, empezó a sudar del miedo.

Sakura se acerco a él y lamio su cuello y dijo con una voz ronca y firme:

-¡Eres delicioso!.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojo como la sangre.

Dos hermosos y largos colmillos, afilados y blancos salieron de su boca de color carmesí.

Su piel se torno pálida, sus cabellos castaños crecieron hasta sus tobillos y se tornaron negros.

***El sonido de la tormenta haciéndose más fuerte lo estremeció***

Sabía que iba morir.

Cerró los ojos esperando la mordida, porque su cuerpo se sentía pesado, no se podía mover y de pronto…

*****TOC/TOC*****

*****TOC/TOC*****

*****TOC/TOC*****

Shaoran Li se cayó de la cama goleándose fuertemente contra el piso y grito de dolor:

-¡AUCH!. Mierd"#$%...Eso dolió.

Abrió los ojos en señal de horror y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea!. Fue una pesadilla. ¡Qué miedo!. ¿Dónde estoy?.

Shaoran miro a su alrededor y noto dos cosas fuera de lugar:

1ro. Estaba en la habitación que la extraña mujer le había dejado.

2do. Se quedo completamente sin habla cuando miro su reloj. Eran las 18:30Pm.

Había dormido más de 16 horas de manera continua, eso nunca le había pasado, se levanto del piso y no se molesto en abrir las ventanas.

Si bien el mal clima había pasado con mucho cuidado salió de su habitación y con recelo miro la puerta de la habitación de la extraña mujer y la noto abierta, de hecho todas las puertas de las diferentes habitaciones estaban abiertas.

Un suave aroma se filtro en el ambiente y su estomago gruño de hambre y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina.

Fue cuando una conversación que se estaba dando por teléfono llamo su atención y puso toda su atención para entenderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Una hora antes*****

***Bostezo*** - ¡Mmm! ***Bostezo***

-Qué bien dormir, ¿Qué hora será?-

Sakura se levanto sin prisa, mientras se estiraba con cuidado sobre la cama y bostezaba varias veces.

Antes de pasar por el baño vio su reloj y dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-17:30Pm. ¡Oh por DIOS!. Si que estaba cansada he dormido más de 12 horas seguidas. ¡Qué raro!-

No le dio importancia, pero se apresuro en buscar su móvil, recordó brevemente que se lo dio a su madre, entonces vio su teléfono convencional y ahí estaba en la máquina contestadora varios mensajes largos y sin fin.

Llamo a su padre para que se quede tranquilo y le dijo:

-Estoy en casa prometo llamar más tarde, por favor calma a mi madre-

Fue un breve mensaje pero con esa frase sus padres se iban a quedar tranquilos.

Tomo un baño rápido y se cambio de ropa opto por un sencillo vestido de cuello alto (Tortuga) de Cachemira que estilizaba su figura y lo combino con botas a media rodilla y paso primero por la habitación de su desconocido invitado.

No entro solo abrió la puerta levemente y noto que estaba aun dormido y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tal vez estaba tan casado como yo?-

Dado la hora se tomo su tiempo en ir a la cocina para preparar una sencilla cena porque tenía la certeza que su invitado se iba levantar con hambre y cuando estaba por decidir que hacer su madre la llamo a su convencional y no tuvo más opción que contestarle y le dijo:

-¡Madre, por favor, cálmese!-

-¡Oh Dios mi amor, dime por favor: ¿Qué no regresaste a esa casa tan tétrica?-

-Esta es mi casa-

***Gruñido de Frustración***-Sakurita, hija, ¿Cómo estas?, dime la verdad por favor: ¿Cómo está tu corazón, necesitas que vayamos para allá?. ¡OH DIOS!. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando comprantes esa casa tan horrible?-

-Madre, por favor me pasa con papá-

-¿Por qué siempre terminas hablando con él, soy tu madre, tu mejor amiga, ¡OMG!. No puedo creer lo que te hizo Touya, cuando lo vea juro que lo voy arrastrar-

Sakura puso el teléfono en alta voz mientras buscaba que hacer a pesar que ella mantenía su dieta blanca, el nutricionista le había dicho que ella podía comer de todo siempre y cuando sean pequeñas cantidades y de preferencia que no se repitan en pocas palabras que no se prive de comer de lo que le gusta pero que no se exceda, en base a esos consejos Sakura siempre prefería comer sano y sin sal, la sal la había eliminado de sus comidas pero había encontrado en ciertas especias un buen remplazo pero dado que tenía un invitado pensó en hacer algo diferente sobre todo para él, ya que nunca tenía invitados en casa.

Fue cuando notó que la especia que uso no era canela sino otra especia que ella había tomado por error y dijo en voz alta:

-Debo dejar de buscar las especias a lo ciega, con razón nos quedamos dormidos, esto no es canela.

Después que su madre terminara de maldecir a su propio hijo, porque en ese momento Nadeshiko estaba sumamente enojado con Touya , su padre intervino y dijo del otro lado de la línea:

-Cielo por favor, cálmate, la niña necesita nuestro apoyo no que la atormentes con las palabras-

-¡Estoy indignada con ese hijo tuyo!-Dijo Nadeshiko.

Fujitaka hizo lo posible para que su esposa se calme y escucho a Sakura del otro lado usar los cuchillos y pregunto:

-¿Estas cocinando?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Cómo estas hija?. Quiero la verdad-

-¡Decepcionada!-

-Lo sé, nosotros estamos perplejos no juzgamos la tendencias sexuales de tu hermano pero lo que te hizo no tiene perdón.-

Sakura no dijo nada y solo siguió cocinando y su padre pregunto:

-¿Sabes qué esto va pasar?. Las cosas se dan por algo.- Dijo con cuidado.

-Lo sé. No era la forma pero lo sé-

-No entiendo.-

-Touya sabía que a mí me gustaba el Dr. Tsukishiro, asumo que pensó que me hacía un favor uniéndome a él-

Fujitaka se quedo callado al notar que su hija puso el título del que iba ser yerno por delante y se dio cuenta su hija estaba poniendo distancia.

Ella no iba dejar que este tema que le dolía le afectara y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cómo estas con el dinero?.

-No he revisado esa parte-

-Hija, si necesitas dinero por favor me avisas-

-¡No!-

-Hija por favor ya hemos hablado de eso-

-Soy una adulta, ustedes gastaron casi todo su dinero en pagar mi tratamiento médico, yo puedo con mis gastos-

-Nos ajustaremos un poco además falta poco para terminar de pagar lo de tu operación, ¿Qué va pasar con la hipoteca que adquiriste para pagar la casa que compraste en Kobe?-

Sakura se quedo callada y su padre dijo:

-¿Qué va pasar con la carrera que ibas a retomar?-

Sakura se quedo callada y su padre dijo:

-Los padres de Yue van asumir su parte de los gastos que se incurrieron en la boda pero la otra mitad la pagaremos nosotros, ¿Qué harás con el gasto de la Luna de Miel?-

Sakura se quedo callada y pensó internamente:

_- " ¡Estoy en quiebra!. Me va tocar hacer turnos dobles o triples en la Morgue. "_ ***Suspiro de resignación***

-¿Necesitas dinero Sakura?-

-¡No!. Yo ….Lo que necesito es ver a mi asesor financiero y revisar mi presupuesto-

-Escucha hija, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza en pedirnos dinero, te hago una propuesta: Vende esa horrible casa tétrica que tienes y con eso pagas la hipoteca o parte de ella, porque dudo que logres vender esa casa embrujada-

-¡Padre!-

-¿Qué?. ¿Quien en su sano juicio compraría una casa tan horrible?.-

-No es horrible-

-¡Es horrible!. Vende esa casa, liquidas la hipoteca y el dinero que te falte lo pondremos nosotros para pagar la otra casa y más bien podemos mudarnos a esa casa por cierto tu viaje de Luna de Miel no es reembolsable.

-Déjame pensarlo con calma-

-Traducido: Vas hacer turnos tiples en la morgue, en serio hija, es hora de cambiar de trabajo-

-Tú padre tiene razón hijita, vende esa casa horrible y nos vamos a vivir a Kobe, ahora que tu hermano se murió para nosotros, tenemos una sola hija, ven a vivir con nosotros y será todo como antes-

-Nadeshiko no digas eso de Touya, se que hizo mal pero es nuestro hijo, él se equivoco.-

-No lo defiendas Fujitaka, esto es culpa tuya, si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que Touya necesitaba una esposa esto no estaría pasando y ahora la niña no solo le quita el novio sino que encima la deja quebrada porque dudo que mi linda princesita con todo lo que ha gastado le quede algún Yen en su cuenta, es más voy a revisar en este momento sus finanzas-

-Nadeshiko deja esa laptop- Exclamo Fujitaka cortando abruptamente la llamada.

Fue cuando Sakura dijo con pesar en voz alta:

-¿No sé qué es peor si no haberme casado o saber que estoy en quiebra? -

Sakura cortaba un pedazo de pollo cuando con el cuchillo en la mano dijo en voz alta:

-Pero y si me hubiera casado con Yue a la larga él me hubiera abandonado por Touya, eso hubiera sido peor y de igual terminaría endeudada ***Suspiro de Resignación***. Además con lo posesivo, celoso y mal humorado que es Nissan seguro que Yue va pasar más de un mal rato ***Risas Suaves***. Las cosas pasan por algo. ¿Tal vez me hizo un favor?.

-Ahora los problemas de dinero se soluciona, la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo consigo dinero para pagar mis deudas?. ***Suspiro de Resignación***¿Vivir con mis padres de nuevo?.- NO quiero. Amo a mi madre pero la amo más cuando está lejos, ella es muy controladora y habla mucho. ¿Ahora qué hago?.

Sakura iba cortar la lechuga romana cuando a su cocina ingreso el invitado desconocido y le dijo con el semblante serio.

-¡Hagamos un trato!-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y solo atino a saludarle:

-¡Buenas noches!. ¿A qué se refiere con esa frase?-

Shaoran a pesar de la rara situación que se le presento con la extraña por primera vez desde que se encontró con ella, sonrío de forma confiada y dijo:

-Buenas noches, como le dije: ¡Hagamos un trato!.

Sakura dejo lo que estaba haciendo y Shaoran se acerco a ella y la miro directo a los ojos y le dijo con seguridad para darle a notar que él no estaba jugado:

-Usted necesita DINERO, Yo necesito una ESPOSA

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura con asombro.

-Le pago USD1,000,000.00 (Un millón de dólares ) por mes si acepta: Casarse conmigo por el plazo de 1 año. Obviamente hay reglas.

Sakura por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin habla y él dijo con confianza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y la miro detenidamente y volvió a exclamar:

-¡Hagamos un trato!. Usted me ayuda, yo le ayudo y ambos obtenemos excelentes beneficios. ¿Qué dice?-

-¿Casarse por dinero, eso es legal, está usted hablando en serio?-

-100% Legal señorita Kinomoto. Las cosas pasan por algo. ¿No es ese su lema?-

-Usted es una persona extraña.

***Risas suaves***-Al menos tenemos algo en común porque yo pienso exactamente lo mismo que usted-

Sakura miro a su invitado con cuidado y él le dijo con calma:

**-¿Tú respuesta es?-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	5. ¿Tú respuesta es? Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-¿Tú respuesta es?-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

Shaoran sintió el suave y delicioso aroma que se filtraba desde la cocina, a pasos largos ingreso a la cocina y fue cuando noto que la mujer estaba hablando en voz alta no lejos de donde estaba moviendo un cucharon grande dentro de una olla escucho una voz y se entendía con nitidez, era de una mujer por la forma que le hablo no le fue nada difícil detectar que esa su madre y puso atención en la conversación.

**-Shaoran POV-**

-Ese aroma es agradable, a pesar de sus gustos tétricos y de lo rara que es, debo reconocer que su belleza es inusual, no a todas las mujeres se le ve tan bien ese vestido de cuello alto y sabe combinar, botas y no son de tacos como usan mis hermanas, bueno ella no necesita tacos con esa talla que tiene, su figura es estilizada. Ahora que la veo bien: La Vampiro esta es linda. Tiene su encanto después de todo. ¡ Concéntrate Shaoran!. ¡Por atención a lo que hablan!.

_-Lo sé, nosotros estamos perplejos no juzgamos la tendencias sexuales de tu hermano pero lo que te hizo no tiene perdón.-_

-¿Tendencias sexuales de su hermano?. Un momento, cuando la conocí ella dijo algo de su hermano y su prometido. ¡Increíble!. Su propio hermano se fugo con su novio. Pero ella se ve tan calmada. Para una persona que fue plantada o dejada en el altar: ¿No debería tener otro tipo de reacción?. ¡Ella es rara!.

_-Soy una adulta, ustedes gastaron casi todo su dinero en pagar mi tratamiento médico, yo puedo con mis gastos-_

-¿Qué tratamiento médico?. ¿Ella está enferma?. ¿De que están hablando?. ¡No entiendo!.

_-¿Qué va pasar con la carrera que ibas a retomar?-_

-¿Carrera?. ¿Ella estaba estudiando una carrera universitaria?. ¿Por qué la dejo?. ¿Tendrá que ver con lo del tratamiento médico?. ¡Esto es raro!.

_-¿Necesitas dinero Sakura?-_

_-Escucha hija, no tienes porque sentir vergüenza en pedirnos dinero, te hago una propuesta: Vende esa horrible casa tétrica que tienes y con eso pagas la hipoteca o parte de ella, porque dudo que logres vender esa casa embrujada-_

-Un momento, en una BODA el padre de la novia paga la mayor parte, ¿Tal vez ella se endeudo con el tema de su boda?. ¡Esto es perfecto!. Si ella necesita dinero yo puedo hacer un trato con ella, un trato temporal. ¡Bien!. Es hora de pensar de forma rápida, ser breves y concisos, si logro convencerla que se case conmigo mis problemas se solucionan. ¡Cierto!. No tengo dinero ahora. Un momento tengo el dinero del contrato de Zhola. USD12,000,000.00 ¡Eso es! Además todos tienen un precio y no necesariamente estaré casado con ella todo un año , ni mis padres menos mi abuelo van aprobarla como mi esposa, lo más probable es que me presionen para que me divorcie de ella, ¡Soy un GENIO!. Mi Familia no la aceptara. Espera un segundo Shaoran, No debo confiarme. ¡Piensa!.

_-¿Qué?. ¿Quien en su sano juicio compraría una casa tan horrible?.-_

-100% de acuerdo con mi FUTURO SUEGRO. ¿Quién en su sano juicio compraría esta casa?. Ni aunque me paguen yo viviría aquí. ¡Eso es! Cuando mis padres y mi abuelo vean esta casa quedaran petrificados que incluso me inducirán a que anule mi matrimonio y no volverán a fastidiarme con la idea del matrimonio obligado. O por último les diré a Eriol o Ariel que la seduzcan o le pago alguien así al segundo mes, me la quito de encima, ¡SOY UN GENIO!. Seré el marido martí engañado. Me enojare con ella y terminare con ella. Mi matrimonio solo será por un mes y gastare USD1,000,000.00. ¡Eso es!. ¿Qué puede salir mal?.

_-¿No sé qué es peor si no haberme casado o saber que estoy en quiebra? -_

-¿Cuál era su lema?. Así: Las cosas pasan por algo. Bien usare sus palabras para manipularla no ha de ser difícil. Pondré mi mejor sonrisa sexy, esa que hace que toda fémina se derrita. Ser un ADONIS tiene sus ventajas.

_-***Risas Suaves***. Las cosas pasan por algo. ¿Tal vez me hizo un favor?._

-Su forma de pensar es retorcida. El hombre que ama se fugo con su hermano, ¿En dónde está el favor que no lo veo?. ¿Por qué se ríe, una persona normal debería estar llorando?. ¡Ella es rara!. Ok. Eso no me debe importar.

_-Ahora los problemas de dinero se soluciona, la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo consigo dinero para pagar mis deudas?. ***Suspiro de Resignación***¿Vivir con mis padres de nuevo?.- NO quiero. Amo a mi madre pero la amo más cuando está lejos, ella es muy controladora y habla mucho. ¿Ahora qué hago?._

-Está es mi oportunidad. Ahora o nunca-

Shaoran termino de ingresar a la cocina y dijo:

-¡Hagamos un trato!-

-¡Buenas noches!. ¿A qué se refiere con esa frase?-

-Buenas noches, como le dije: ¡Hagamos un trato!.

-Usted necesita DINERO, Yo necesito una ESPOSA

-¿Qué?-

-Le pago USD1,000,000.00 (Un millón de dólares ) por mes si acepta: Casarse conmigo por el plazo de 1 año. Obviamente hay reglas.

_-" Vamos extraña, acepta lo que te propongo, su expresión no me dice nada. ¡MALDITA SEA!. Debo insistir más. "-_

-¡Hagamos un trato!. Usted me ayuda, yo le ayudo y ambos obtenemos excelentes beneficios. ¿Qué dice?-

-¿Casarse por dinero, eso es legal, está usted hablando en serio?-

-100% Legal señorita Kinomoto. Las cosas pasan por algo. ¿No es ese su lema?-

-Usted es una persona extraña.

***Risas suaves***-Al menos tenemos algo en común porque yo pienso exactamente lo mismo que usted-

**-¿Tú respuesta es?-**

**-¡No!-**

_-" ¿Cómo que NO?. Ni siquiera titubeo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le digo? " -_

-¡Por favor!. Al menos escuche mi propuesta-

-Señor Li, yo no me presto para temas ilícitos-

-_"¡WTFH.! ¿Qué diablos está pensando esta mujer?. ¿Cree que soy un mafioso de trata de blancas o algo así?. ¿Tal vez me exprese mal?"-_

-Por favor permítame contarle mi historia. Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, esta es mi tarjeta, soy abogado y soy el Presidente del Grupo Li & Asociados, mi familia es una de las más poderosa de ASIA pero lamentablemente el patriarcado predomina en mi familia y mi padre desea que contraiga matrimonio con una mujer que no conozco-

Ese comentario capto la atención de Sakura pero ella no dijo nada y miro con cuidado al hombre y este continuo:

-No deseo casarme a la fuerza porque voy a fracasar.-

_-" Capte su atención. ¡Excelente!. Ahora Shaoran usa toda esa cursilería que le gusta a las mujeres sobre el amor y sentimientos y toda esa babosada. "-_

-Deseo casarme con una mujer que cuando la vea a los ojos me haga sentir emociones y sensaciones fuertes que no he sentido con otras mujeres, quiero amar intensamente a esa mujer, pero con un matrimonio impuesto dudo que nazcan sentimientos por esa mujer. ¿No sé si me entiende?.-

Sakura no contesto, ella noto que la historia la primera parte era verdad pero la segunda parte era mentira y dejo que el hombre continuara hablando y él le dijo:

-Si usted accede a casarse conmigo solo debe permanecer casada conmigo 12 meses y luego podemos decir que por diferencias y desacuerdos decidimos separarnos-

-Señor Li. ¿Cuál es la verdadera historia detrás de necesitar una esposa?-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y ella dijo con calma:

-Sus palabras son vacías porque parte ellas son una mentira-

_-"¡ Maldita Sea!. Ahí están de nuevos las tenebrosas rimas. ¿WTFH. Por qué ella tiene que rimar para preguntar?. ¡Diablos!. Ya se me está pegando su mal hábito." ***Gruñido de Frustración***. _

-¡La verdad!. La verdad es que si no me caso pierdo mi fortuna, mi padre y mi abuelo me dieron un ultimátum.

_-" ¡No puedo creer que le dije la verdad!. ¡Maldita Sea!. Si antes ella no acepto ahora menos."_

-¿Por qué casarse con una desconocida?. Un hombre como usted ha de tener varias….Lo que quiero decir es que ha de tener varias mujeres que han de estar interesadas en ser su esposa.

Shaoran se quedo callado y suspiro de frustración y se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-Hasta ahora no he tenido una relación duradera o formal, menos me he involucrado con una mujer por más de tres días, no tengo tiempo para eso y dado a mi trabajo las mujeres vienen a mi de forma natural, toda mujer es una interesada.

_-" ¡Mierd"#$$!. No debí decir eso. ¿Por qué ella me mira así?. ¿Qué diga algo?." -_

-Entonces señor Li no le ha de ser difícil pagarle alguna de esas mujeres para que se convierta en su esposa, si damos por asentado que el comentario que usted dice sea cierto-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

-Si todos tienen un precio entonces no le será difícil tratar con una de ellas y hacer que acepten ser su esposa-

***Suspiro de Frustración***

-Mire, Señorita Kinomoto-

-¿Le gusta el relleno de pavo con aceitunas?-

-¿Qué?-

-Es la primera vez que tengo un invitado en la casa y tengo unas tajadas de pavo ahumado que he querido probar hace algún tiempo y hay una receta que es con piña, ¿No tiene ninguna alergia?-

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Le estoy hablando de algo serio y usted me habla de comida-

-Es que tengo hambre y siempre como sola- Es parte era verdad Sakura seguía una estricta dieta pero no porque la necesitaba porque ella siguió por años al pie de la letra los alimentos que debía y los que no comer para ayudar a su cuerpo asimilar su nuevo corazón pero a pesar del tiempo ella continuaba con la dieta pero ahora tenía un invitado probar algo fuera de la dieta de forma puntual no le haría daño.

-Por mí no se preocupe yo no tengo ***Sonido fuerte del estomago de Shaoran gruñendo***

Shaoran nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida que se calló y Sakura sonrío y dijo en voz alta:

-Haré pavo ahumado con piña, una pequeña ensalada mediterránea y dejare el pollo macerado para mañana, y de tomar algo al ambiente ya se Zumo de Tomate que es una excelente fuente antioxidante para nuestro cuerpo.

-¿Tomate?-

-¡Sí!. Los tomates son deliciosos y quienes los consumen son menos propensos a tener enfermedades cardiacas o cáncer.-

-_" Enfermedades, eso es ya sé por donde atacarla."-_

-¿Usted ha pasado por alguna enfermedad en particular?-

Sakura se quedo callada por un momento y Shaoran pensó:

_-" ¡Di en su punto débil! ".-_

-Si estuve enferma pero ya paso ahora estoy sana-

-Una persona nunca esta 100% sana sobre todo alguien que debe seguir un tratamiento médico y tomar prescripción médica de por vida- Dijo Shaoran al azar, al notar que su comentario mal intencionado capto la atención de la mujer se animo a decir:

-¿Eso debe ser muy costoso, verdad?-

-Señor Li con todo respecto que usted se merece eso no es asunto suyo-

-No lo tome a mal, véalo de esta forma, si se convierte en mi esposa, su futuro financiera estás asegurado, porque no creo que todo ese dinero se vaya en pagar todas sus deudas, lo que le quede lo puede invertir-

-La respuesta sigue siendo: NO-

-Le hago la siguiente propuesta-

-La respuesta es NO, ¿No me entiende acaso?-

-Le haré una propuesta que no podrá negarse, le pago por adelantado y pondremos una regla simple: SIN SEXO y SIN INFIDELIDADES.

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran se animo a decir con confianza:

-Usted se casa conmigo, la presento a mi familia y su trato con ellos va ser puntual y la mejor parte, mientras sea mi esposa puede dedicarse a estudiar. ¿Qué me dice?.

-La respuesta sigue siendo: NO, yo no me puedo casar por dinero eso va en contra de mis principios, yo me quiero casar con la persona que amo y usted señor Li no es esa persona.-

-¿No se iba a usted casar por amor?-

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran dijo con una sonrisa suave y disfrazo sus expresiones de burla:

-El hombre que ama la traiciono, que ame a una persona no significa que vaya a tener éxito en su matrimonio con esa persona, uno nunca sabe : ¿Qué pasara si se une a la persona que ama?, lo inesperado, las traiciones están a la orden del día, si se casa conmigo que soy un completo desconocido sabrá: ¿Qué va pasar en el futuro?, pondremos reglas claras y la mejor parte, al año usted queda libre y con dinero para hacer uso de el. ¡Es una excelente propuesta.!- Exclamo con firmeza para que ella no dude de sus intenciones.

Sakura se puso analizar cada palabra que el desconocido invitado pronuncio y dijo con calma:

-Tengo tres condiciones-

-Dígame-Por dentro Shaoran estaba feliz ahora estaban en fase de negociación, eso era un gran avance para él.

-¡Honestidad!. ¡Fidelidad!. ¡Privacidad!.

Shaoran la miro con interés y ella dijo:

-Honestidad.- ¿Usted se debe comprometerse a decirme siempre la verdad?. Si miente se termina el trato.

-Me parece justo.

-Fidelidad.- Aunque nuestro matrimonio sea una mentira.

-Nuestro matrimonio va ser real y legal no va ser de mentira.

-Me corrijo. Aunque nuestra relación de pareja sea mentira, usted no saldrá con otra persona pero si se interesa en otra persona me lo tiene que decir para terminar nuestro compromiso.

-Me parece justo pero yo quiero agregar algo.-

-¿Qué?-

-El primer mes NO es reembolsable pero si usted me es infiel me debe devolver los USD11,000,000.00 o los meses que falten para completar el año. Pero si yo cometo la falta usted tiene la libertad de terminar nuestro matrimonio y llevarse todo el dinero. ¿Está de acuerdo?.

Sakura analizo con cuidado sus palabras y dijo sin titubear:

-¡Si!

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?.

-Falta sobre la privacidad.-

-¿Usted dirá?.

-Ante los ojos de su familia y amigos seremos pareja por un año pero cuando estemos solos, ni usted pregunta por mis cosas ni yo pregunto por las suyas. ¿Está de acuerdo?.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Entonces. ¿Su respuesta es?.

Sakura lo miro por varios segundos en completo silencio y finalmente dijo:

-¡Sí!. ¿Asumo que hará un contrato para confirmar estos puntos?.

-¡Afirmativo!. Entonces después de la cena podemos ir al ayuntamiento hacer el trámite de matrimonio.-

-No va ser posible.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Es tarde son cerca de las 19:06PM y aún no termino de cocinar-

Shaoran abrió los ojos en señal de horror y fue cuando Sakura dijo con una mirada extraña:

-¡El mal clima va empezar y a usted le toca…..

-¡NO RIME!. Hagamos esto, la ayudo a preparar la cena y llamamos un taxi y nos vamos al hotel donde estoy hospedado.-

-¿Porqué?-

-Porque no pienso pasar una noche más en esta casa, una vez fue más que suficiente.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-No hay taxis que vengan a este sector-

-¿Qué?-

-Es por la leyenda de la CALLE MALDITA, es una leyenda pero es popular entre los taxistas, de hecho ninguno de los vecinos pasan en esta cuadra-

Shaoran abrió los ojos en señal de horror y fue cuando un potente rayo se escucho de nuevo en todo el lugar y Sakura dijo:

-La casa también tiene una leyenda.-

Como Shaoran estaba sin habla, Sakura le dijo:

-Si desea cambiarse tengo ropa a su medida para que se sienta cómodo-

Shaoran abrio los ojos en señal de horror y solo pensó para si mismo:

_"¡MALDITA SEA!. Otra noche en la CASA del HORROR. !Estoy Jodid"#$!. Pero si ella piensa que voy a dormir de nuevo en ese cuarto se equivoco HOY NO DUERMO y ella menos. ¡Maldita Sea! El momento que la salve de ser arrollada. Este Vampiro me va matar del susto con sus gustos tétricos. _

Shaoran iba acotar algo pero en ese momento la Luz se volvió a ir en la casa justo en el momento que sonó un potente rayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	6. ¿Tú respuesta es? Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo IV-**

**-¿Tú respuesta es?-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Varios Minutos después*****

En un cómodo silencio a pesar de los sonidos de la tormenta que caía sobre la tétrica casa y las luces de los relámpagos y velas que alumbraban la cocina.

Sakura sirvió una ligera pero deliciosa cena:

-Pavo ahumado con piña.

-Ensalada mediterránea.

-Zumo de Tomate.

Shaoran solo se limito a comer los alimentos mientras pensaba internamente:

_-" Este silencio me está dando temor. ¿Cómo le hago entender que quiero salir de aquí?. Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Cómo le digo que debe viajar conmigo a Hong Kong?. Ella puso como condición que siempre le diga la verdad, ¡Diablos!. Mejor le dejo saber sobre el viaje " - _

-Señorita Kinomoto, debo decirle algo-

-Me puede llamar por mi nombre por favor, usted dirá-

-¡Eh!. Antes de firmar el contrato de matrimonio y depositar el dinero en su cuenta necesito que usted conozca que debemos viajar a Hong Kong, durante el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio viviremos allá ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?.

-¿Viajar a Hong Kong?-

-¡Sí!. Como no dispongo ahora de mi avión privado podemos usar uno comercial en primera clase.-

-No me gustan los aviones-

-¿Porqué?. El avión es el medio de transporte más seguro para viajar.

-A grandes alturas siento vértigos-

-¡No importa!. No tendré problemas en dejar el avión como medio de transporte, podemos viajar en barco. ¿Qué dices?-

-Es una mejor opción para mi, señor Li-

-Por favor llámeme por mi nombre, después de todo vamos a casarnos.-

-Debo hacer unas cosas puntuales ante de casarnos.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¿Qué le dije sobre la privacidad?-

-¡Lo siento!. -

-No se preocupe. Debo renunciar a mi trabajo. Hablar con mis padres. ¿Qué les diré?.

-¿Me permite hacerle una sugerencia?-

-¿Cuál?-

-No le comente sobre nuestro arreglo, diga una " Mentira Blanca " que se va de viaje porque necesita tiempo para usted, cambiar de ambiente le hará bien con todo lo que le paso o que recibió una mejor propuesta laboral o que aplico a una beca estudiantil, puede usar varias excusas.

A pesar de la oscuridad y la escaza luz de las velas Shaoran noto la expresión de molestia en la mujer y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Mentir trae problemas. La persona que empieza a mentir se enreda con ella. No necesito mentir a mis padres.

-¿Cree que sus padres acepten nuestro arreglo?-

Sakura calló y Shaoran dijo con malicia:

-En especial su madre. ¿Cree que ella esté de acuerdo con nuestro arreglo?.-

Sakura se quedo pensando por varios minutos y finalmente dijo:

-Mentir está mal pero decirle a mis padres sobre nuestro arreglo me va traer problemas les diré que viajare a Hong Kong porque tuve una propuesta puntual y que voy a estudiar.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.-

-Usted es hábil con las palabras.-

-¡Gracias!.

-No lo estoy halagando.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de reproche y Sakura dijo:

-Usted es una persona de temer, no dice verdades completas y usa mentiras a medias.-

Shaoran le dijo con reproche:

-A veces no decir la verdad nos puede ahorrar malos ratos.-

-¡Falso!. La verdad siempre sale a relucir. Pero si se demora en decirla el daño que puede causar puede ser fatal.-

-¡No Rime!.-

-¿Perdón?.-

-¿Por qué habla en rimas?. Las personas normales no hablan en rimas.-

-Yo no soy una persona normal. Nunca lo he sido y nunca lo seré.-

Shaoran la quedo mirando con el semblante serio y le dijo:

-Dejemos ese tema aún lado por favor, quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo en lo que le vamos a decir a mi Familia.

-¿Qué mentira tiene en mente señor Li?.-

Shaoran la miro con recelo y se quedo callado porque tratar a la extraña mujer se le estaba haciendo difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En NORWICH-Inglaterra*****

Norwich es una hermosa cuidad que mantiene su infraestructura tradicional del siglo IX al norte de la misma en una Mansión al estilo medieval una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos rojizos ingresaba al despacho donde estaba el abogado de su padre y su amante.

-¿Nakuru, qué haces aquí?-

-Rui necesito hablar contigo.-

-Ahora no puedo tu padre…..¡Terada!...

-Señor Misuki, buenas noches-

-¡Buenas noches Terada!. ¿Hija, qué haces aquí?-

-Perdona padre que haya venido sin avisar pero luego del agravio que sufrí de parte de Eriol necesitaba pensar en ¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?-Dijo Nakuru con una fingida voz que denotaba aflicción.

-Tranquila mi niña, no tienes por qué preocuparte. He dado instrucciones para que Los Hiragizawa no nos perturben-

-Gracias padre, ahora debo irme, pasare unos días en la villa de campo.-

-¡Esta bien!.

Luego que Kentaro Misuki se despidiera de su hija con un cálido beso, se sentó en su sillón y prendió un habano era hora de revisar el contrato que respalda la alianza: Hiragizawa-Misuki para terminarla por lo que iba a tomarse varias horas en hablar con su abogado y hombre de confianza: Rui Terada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

Al salir del despacho Nakuru iba frustrada por no haber logrado hablar con su amante y fue cuando noto la mirada inquisidora de su hermanastra Kaho Misuki quien le dijo:

-¿No lograste hablar con tu amante?-

-¡Cállate Kaho!. ¿Quieres que te escuchen?.

-¿Qué vas hacer con ese …..Kaho no completo la pregunta pero con la señal que hizo hacia el vientre de Nakuru dio a entender que estaba preguntando por el bebe de Nakuru, quien le dijo:

-Es cuestión de horas que Eriol me busque necesito perder este bebe como sea.-

-Tengo una idea-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

Kaho mostro una sonrisa perversa y dijo con diversión:

-Quiero ser yo la que se case con Eriol-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Nakuru con reproche.

-El idiota de Kerberus no solo me dejo viuda sino endeudada y sin dinero, mi padre se va enojar cuando vea que toda la fortuna Reed fue mal gastada-

***Risas burlonas***-¡WOW!. Hermanita te salió el tiro por la culata. ¿Qué paso con tu cuñado?-

-Ese idiota se llevo todo el dinero y se mando a cambiar.-

-Después de todo no es un idiota, ¿Qué paso con Amamiya o con Li?-

-¡Descartado!-

***Risas burlonas***-Te dije que no seas tan perdida, ambos eran excelentes partidos pero tu ambición te hizo escoger mal.-

-¡Maldita sea Nakuru!. ¿Me vas ayudar o no?.-

-¿Cómo me vas ayudar tú?. No puedo cederte a Eriol, aunque mi padre rompa las alianzas de nuestras empresas no estoy dispuesta a perder esa fortuna.-

-¡Idiota!. Si yo me caso con Eriol tienes el camino libre para que conquistes Ariel o a Shaoran-

-No le veo sentido, sabes que Shaoran no es un idiota.-

-Mis fuentes dicen que el necesita una esposa sino su abuelo lo va desheredar-

-Shaoran sin dinero, eso quiero ver.-

-¡Escucha!. Puedo provocar un accidente y que pierdas al bebe y le echas la culpa a Eriol, yo lo consuelo y me acuesto con él para quedar embarazada, así la alianza se retoma y tú te vas a China y haces lo mismo.-

-Shaoran no se va a costar conmigo.-

-¡Idiota!. Debes embriagarlo y nada que está pastillita azul no haga que reaccione. ¿Me entiendes?.

-¡Eres un demonio!.

-Vamos Nakuru sabes perfectamente que yo fui amante de Eriol, sé lo que le gusta a ese hombre, me es más fácil manipularlo y luego te ayudare con Shaoran o con Ariel. ¿Tenemos un trato?.

-¡OK!. ¿Qué tienes en mente?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En TOKIO-Japón*****

Shaoran miro con algo de reproche a la mujer que se había quedado prácticamente dormida y recostada a su lado en uno de los sofá de la casa mientras ambos se pusieron a ver en un cómodo silencio una de las series que tenía la extraña mujer tenía dentro de su amplia colecciones de películas y series de TV.

**-Ghost Whisperer.-** Una serie de los Estados Unidos que trata sobre una mujer que puede comunicarse con los espíritus de los fallecidos. Entre fantasmas, voces del más allá, Almas suspendidas o Almas perdidas eran los elementos principales de la serie.

Shaoran no tenía miedo del contenido ficticio de la serie pero verla en el tétrico lugar era lo que le daba temor, era la segunda noche que estaba tenso y con miedo pero esta vez no durmió solo se quedo mirando la serie mientras contemplaba a la hermosa y extraña mujer que se había quedado dormida.

Luego de un cómodo silencio, Shaoran comió un delicioso desayuno y con Sakura pusieron ciertas cosas en orden:

1ro. Llamaron una Grúa que la manejaba un conocido de la mujer para remolcar el carro a la gasolinera más cercana y ponerle gasolina al auto de Eriol.

2do. Shaoran regreso al hotel a dormir, dejo pasar ese día y con las energías renovadas llamo a la mujer para que se vieran en una de los juzgados para contraer matrimonio pero primero se las ingenio para tener listo la transferencia del dinero, el acuerdo pre-nupcial y el contrato de divorcio. Shaoran no quería dejar nada al azar.

Con lo que no contaba era ver a la " Improvisada NOVIA " o " Futura esposa " vestida completamente de NEGRO, no se contuvo y le dijo:

-¿Te vas a casar vestida de negro?-

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Me veo linda vestida de negro. Además el vestido blanco que use el día de mi BODA lo escogió mi madre. No era de mi agrado.

-Pareces que vas a un funeral a pesar de lo elegantes que estas. ¡Maldición!. Se me ha pegado su pésima costumbre de rimar.

***Risas suaves***-Bueno considerando que voy a matar mi Libertad se podría decir que estoy en un funeral.-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¡No rimes!. ¡Hagamos esto!. Luego vamos por los anillos.

Sakura sonrío y dijo:

-Yo traje los anillos-

Shaoran la miro con interés y para asombro de él, Sakura le mostro unas alianzas en color NEGRO y un solitario con un Diamante Negro y pregunto:

-NEGRO, nuestras alianzas son de color negro. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué material es?. ¡En serio!. ¿Vamos usar eso?.

-El material negro es El **wolframio** o **volframio**, también llamado **tungsteno**, es un elemento químico de número atómico 74 que se encuentra en el grupo 6 de latabla periódica de los elementos. Su símbolo es **W**. Es un metal escaso en la corteza terrestre, se encuentra en forma de óxido y de sales en ciertos minerales. Es de color gris acerado, muy duro y denso, tiene el punto de fusión más elevado de todos los metales y el punto de ebullición más alto de todos los elementos conocidos.

Shaoran la miro con reproche y Sakura dijo:

-Es 10 veces más duro que el ORO y a mí me gusta mucho. ¿Qué te parece?-

Shaoran iba decirle de buenas a primera lo que pensaba luego de esa mini-clase de química sobre uno de los elementos de la tabla periódica pero decidió que si quería hacer que ella firmara el contrato matrimonial tenía que ceder y dijo:

-¿Quieres que sea diplomático o prefieres que sea sincero?.

-¿No te gustan?-

-¡No!. Pero como en un matrimonio las personas deben ceder para no causar conflicto vamos a ceder, si son de tu gusto yo las usare. ¡Diablos!. ¡Odio esas rimas!.

Sakura lo miro con interés y no pudo evitar reírse por primera vez en esos días y Shaoran se quedo sin habla cuando la vio reírse era un espectáculo raro y fue cuando pregunto:

-¿Cuál es la gracia?.-

-Parece un niño-

Shaoran fue extremadamente expresivo con su rostro y Sakura comenzó a reír y entre risas dijo:

-Ahora estás haciendo pucheros-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Terminemos de casarnos de una vez por todas-

Sakura se puso seria y firmo el documento.

Luego intercambiaron los aros. Era oficial ya estaban casados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

Luego que Shaoran dejo a su esposa en su casa para que ella arregle su equipaje, él hizo una llamada puntual a su padre y le dijo:

-Le llamo para avisarle que regresare en pocos días a Hong Kong pero envíe días atrás el avión privado de la Familia.-

-¿Cómo así?.-

-Regreso a Hong Kong en barco.

-¿Qué?. Tú odias viajar en barco.

-A mi esposa no le gusta viajar en avión por lo que usaremos transporte marítimo.

¿Te CASASTES?- Dijo Hien con asombro.

-Le aviso que nos instalaremos en mi pent-house no en la Mansión Li, buenas noches padre.-

-¡Un momento!. No cort….

Hien Li se quedo con la llamada colgada porque su hijo le cerró la llamada y solo dijo en voz alta:

-Shaoran se caso. Lo que hace por dinero. ***Sonrisas Suaves*** Me pregunto: ¿Si la nueva señora Li se adaptara a nosotros?. ¡Pobre!. No tiene idea de con quien se caso y menos la clase de familia que tiene. ¡Veamos cuando aguanta!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Las Fotos de los anillos esta en mi Facebook. **

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	7. Un Don raro e inusual

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo V-**

**-Un Don raro e inusual.-**

*****Varios minutos después*****

En una video conferencia tres hombres intercambiaban opiniones que paso de lo laboral a lo personal.

Amamiya Ariel - Presidente del Grupo Amamiya & Asociados.

Hiragizawa Eriol - Presidente del Grupo Hiragizawa & Asociados.

Shaoran Li - Presidente del Grupo Li & Asociados.

" Los tres caballeros " como se les conocía en su medio eran los mejores amigos desde la infancia, dado que los tres crecieron juntos porque sus familias hacía alianzas y negocios en conjunto.

Los Grupos se manejaban por separado para evitar los problemas con las Leyes de Monopolio y Oligopolios.

Los tres hombres, estudiaron juntos en Canadá dentro de un programa privado y exclusivo para hijos de Familias con poder económico-político-social.

Al tocar el tema laborar el matrimonio de Shaoran salió a colación quién dijo:

-Tengo un aviso importante: Hace pocas horas me case con una extraña.-

Ariel y Eriol que estaban on line mostraron su cara de asombro al abrir literalmente hablando sus bocas y fue cuando ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo en una perfecta sincronía:

-¿Qué?. ¿Te casaste?. ¿Con quién?.

Luego de una breve explicación de cómo se dieron los hechos que terminaron en el inusual matrimonio Ariel dijo:

-¡La cagast"#$%!.

-¡Mierd"#$$!. ¿En que estabas pensando?-

-¡Dinero!. Ustedes saben que mi padre ni mi abuelo juegan. Además tengo un plan.

Eriol y Ariel lo miraron con una sonrisa burlona y ambos dijeron:

-¡Me apunto!.-

Shaoran les explico que a partir de su segundo mes de matrimonio quería que uno de ellos seduzca a su esposa para quedar como el marido martí engañado, recuperar su dinero y separarse de la extraña mujer.

Eriol finalmente pregunto:

-¿Cuándo regresas a Hong Kong?. ¿Crees que funcione?.-

-Regreso en pocas horas, conseguí pasajes para pasada media noche, por cierto Eriol dejo tu carro en el parqueadero del hotel.-

-Por mí no hay problema. Le diré a Takana que lo pase recogiendo.-

-Sobre si va funcionar por supuesto que va a funcionar, mis planes son infalibles.-

-¿Cómo es ella?-Pregunto con interés Ariel.

Shaoran se quedo callado por varios segundos hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Su cabello es largo hasta por la cintura, sedoso y abundante parte de su cabello es ondulado otra parte es lacia, el color de su cabello es castaño claro, sus ojos son de un color jade, son realmente hermosos a pesar que su mirada es profunda y melancólica, ella despide un suave aroma a flores y a rosas, su piel es blanca como la porcelana y su tez es pálida, una belleza inusual, su figura es esterilizada, no es voluptuosa pero tiene sus atributos bien definidos, sus piernas son largas, sabe cómo vestirse de una forma sencilla y sobria, a pesar que tiene gustos tétricos debo reconocer que la Vampiro esta es linda tiene su encanto como toda mujer pero tiene un pésimo hábito, suele poner una mirada vacía y habla en rimas, ¡Odio esas rimas!, Ella….-Shaoran se quedo callado al ver la expresión de sorpresa de sus amigos y sus bocas abiertas, los miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¡Idiotas!. ¿Qué les pasa?. ¿Por qué ponen esa expresión?.-

Pasaron varios minutos de un incomodo silencio hasta que Ariel exclamo con asombro:

-¡WOW!. ¿Acabas de hacer una descripción detallada de una MUJER?.

-¿Qué tiene eso?-Pregunto Shaoran con duda.

-Lo que Ariel quiere decir es para ser una completa extraña ha captado tu atención-

Shaoran los miro con el ceño fruncido y reclamo:

-¡WTFH!. ¿Qué diablos están pensando ustedes dos?.-

***Risas Burlonas*** De parte de Ariel y Eriol fue lo único que se escucho en el lugar, hasta que Ariel dijo:

-¿Cuándo en tu VIDA haz detallado el físico de una mujer?.-

Shaoran calló y Eriol dijo:

-¡Nunca!. Desde que te conozco haz puesto atención en los detalles de una mujer. Es más ni les preguntas su nombre.-

-¡Interesante!-Dijo Ariel con una sonrisa burlona.

Shaoran los miro con seriedad y le dijo:

-Nunca antes he conocido a una mujer tan extraña. Cuando la conozcan me darán la razón y sentirá temor. ***Gruñido de Frustración***. ¡Maldita Sea!. ¡Odio esas rimas!. Esa pésima costumbre de ella se me pego.

Ariel y Eriol lo miraron ahora con el semblante serio y Ariel dijo:

-¿Por qué dices que es extraña?.

-Ella vive frente al cementerio.-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Ariel y Eriol y este último pregunto:

-¿Cementerio?. Eso no es raro, tal vez algo excéntrico.

-Ella es Tanatopractora-

-¿Qué diablos es eso?-Pregunto Ariel.

-En resumen maquilla muertos y trabaja en la Morgue-

-¡Tétrico!.- Exclamo Eriol pero acoto rápidamente:

-Es un trabajo inusual pero alguien debe hacerlo. Eso no es raro.-

-¡Bueno!. Cuando la conozcan ustedes sacaran sus propias conclusiones pero les diré esto: Ella es rara y da miedo y sus gustos tétrico aterran y sus rimas son peores. No me creen miren mi alianza de boda que ella me dio.-

Ariel y Eriol miraron con asombro el anillo en color negro y Ariel que era el experto en Minería porque su Grupo tenía inversiones en Minerales dijo con asombro:

-¿Eso es Tungsteno?-

-¿Lo conoces Ariel?-Pregunto Eriol mientras que Shaoran lo miro con interés y Ariel dijo:

-Es un metal escaso en la corteza terrestre sin contar que tiene propiedades rarísimas. Quisimos hacer un experimento para fundirlo y usar en nuestras aleaciones con acero y hierro para usarlo en la construcción, a gran escala el material no se puede usar y su costo de extracción es altísimo.-

-Si te parece raro, entonces deberías ver su solitario es el mismo material pero tiene un Diamante NEGRO nunca había visto uno-

-¡WOW!. Ahora si quiero conocerla-Dijo Ariel

-¿Por qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Shaoran.

-Diamante negro son escasos se dicen que provienen del espacio-

-¿Qué?- dijeron Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-Se han encontrado en meteoritos que han caído a la tierra en siglos pasados. Es inusual y son difíciles de trabajar.-

-Los debo dejar me acaba de pasar un mensaje al móvil. Debo ir por ella a su casa tétrica. ¡Qué horror!.

Ariel y Eriol lo miraron con una expresión burlona y Ariel dijo:

-Toma un par de fotos para conocer esa casa.-

-Hare algo mejor cuando Eriol regreses a Japón, vienes con Ariel y los llevo a la casa del horror.-

-¿Tan horrible es?-Pregunto Eriol con interés.

-Tendrán pesadillas-

La conversación siguió por varios minutos más y Shaoran quedo en verse con sus amigos en pocos días en Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocas horas después*****

En el trayecto marítimo de Japón a Hong Kong en un hermoso barco comercial que llevaba pasajeros, un imponente hombre estaba teniendo un mal momento.

-¡Se ve pálido!. ¿Tiene nauseas o mareos?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Nauseas- Dijo Shaoran con un semblante pálido, entonces Sakura aprovecho para buscar la mesa más cercana y tomar un vaso de vidrio y poner en el varios cubos de hielo y cuando regreso le dijo a Shaoran:

-Por un cubo de hielo en tu boca y deja que se derrita-

Shaoran la miro con interés y pregunto:

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-A mi siempre me funciona-

Shaoran hizo lo que le dijo su " Nueva esposa " y a los pocos segundos el malestar le paso y dijo con pesar:

-¡Gracias!.-

Sakura no contesto porque vio la cuidad de Tokio perderse al horizonte y fue cuando Shaoran pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-¡Fuego!-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo la extraña sensación de que vamos a ver Fuego.-

-¿Porqué dice…..***Fuerte explosión sonó lejos del lugar*** El humo se veía desde el barco, algo había pasado en el puerto y miro con asombro a su esposa y le dijo:

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?.-

-No sé cómo explicarlo. A veces veo cosas. - Sakura se quedo callada al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-Mejor olvidemos el tema. ¿Qué debo saber de su familia?.

Shaoran la miro con calma mientras pensaba:

_-" Lo que me faltaba no solo me case con un Vampiro sino con una Bruja. Vamos de mal en peor. " -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong-China*****

**-Mansión Li-**

Hien iba salir de su despacho cuando noto la presencia de su padre y le dijo:

-Padre, he recibido un aviso de parte de mi hijo: Shaoran, llega hoy a las 7:00Pm-

-Así que mi nieto decidió regresar, ¿Vendrá directo a la Mansión Li?-

-¡No!. Sus planes son pasar la noche en su pent-house.-

-¿Viene solo, Hien?-

-¡No!. Viene con su esposa-

-¿Su esposa?-Pregunto con interés Clow Li, frunciendo el ceño.

-La misma sorpresa me lleve yo al conocer la noticia por la propia boca de él-

***Risas suaves***-¡Vaya!. Lo que hace mi nieto por dinero es impresionante. Me pregunto: ¿Quién será la victima?.

-Probablemente alguna de las tantas mujeres que ha pasado por su cama.-

-¡Deplorable!. No parece un Li.-

Hien miro a su padre y dijo:

-¿No sé en qué me equivoque con él o con mis hijas?.-

-Esa es la desventaja de nacer en una cuna de oro. Bueno hemos enderezado a mis cuatros nietas. Shaoran no va ser la excepción. Avísale a mi nuera: Ieran, que su hijo no viene solo.-

-¿Qué tiene en mente padre?.-

-¡Bien!. Shaoran quiere jugar vamos a jugar. ¡Li contra Li!-

Hien sonrío y dijo con diversión:

-Le diré a Wei que prepare el carro, debemos darle una cálida bienvenida a mi nuera.-

-Avísale a mis nietas para que se presente y que lleven a los niños.-

-No están en Hong Kong. Futtie está en Brasil. Sheifa en Canadá. Fanren en España y Feime no estoy seguro creo que ella estaba de regreso con Yuna.

-¿Su esposo no vino con ella?.

-Darek está en Taipei para cerrar el contrato de M.H.E.R.A.-

-Entonces se va demorar. Listo me conformo que Fieme lleve a su hijo.-

-Voy a preparar todo para salir.-

Clow vio a su hijo salir del despecho y esbozo una sonrisa divertida y dijo en voz alta:

-Mi nieto no tiene idea de lo que se le viene!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Mini-MEGA-avance de lo que se viene: **

**-¡Bienvenidos!-** Dijo Clow con una sonrisa suave.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo por ver a su abuelo, a sus padres y a su hermana Feime con su sobrino: Yuna en su pent-house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Shaoran **dijo con incomodidad: Mi sobrino es especial. El es un niño autista y es mudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sakura** sonrío con calma y miro al niño con atención y el niño la miro a ella, para asombro de todos Sakura uso el lenguaje a señas y le dijo:

-Tú eres especial porque eres como YO. Podemos ver cosas que las demás personas no entienden y por esos nos temen.

Yuna entendió perfectamente las señas y ante el asombro de todos porque nunca había hecho señas ni demostrado interés por alguna persona sonrío por primera vez en su vida y uso las señas para comunicarse con la mujer y dijo:

-¿Tú eres como yo?. ¿También eres autista?.-

-Tú no eres autista solo que ellos no nos entienden- Dijo Sakura entre señas y fue cuando el niño la abrazo.

La Familia Li se quedo sin habla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Shaoran-Dijo con calma Ieran mientra esbozo una sonrisa que no le gusto a su hijo y acoto con rapidez:

-Espero que a mi nuera no le incomode que pasemos aquí la noche, nos gustaría tratarla.

-¡Excelente!. Es una excelente sugerencia.-Dijo Feime y sonrío con malicia y Shaoran la fulmino con la mirada porque sabía lo que iba a decir:

-El abuelo en la habitación de invitados, ustedes en la segunda habitación , yo dormiré con Yuna y mi querido hermanito con su esposa.-

Shaoran solo pensó para si mismo:

_- " Esta es una arpía, ¿Cómo diablos le diré a Sakura que debo dormir con ella? " -_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ariel miro a Eriol, Eriol miro Ariel y Shaoran les pregunto:

-¿Qué dicen ahora?-

-¡Ella da miedo!. Oye yo no pienso seducirla, yo paso, que se encargue Eriol-

-¿Qué?. Yo porque-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clow, Hien y Ieran se quedaron sin habla y Wei les volvió a decir:

-Le pregunte a la señora Li que lugar quiere conocer de Hong Kong y ella dijo la MORGUE, quiere que la lleve a la Morgue. Con todo respeto señores, yo no deseo ser su chofer. ¡Ella da temor!.-

-Vamos Wei no seas cobarde-Dijo el patriarca Li y Wei le contesto:

-Entonces señor Clow Li, venga con nosotros.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran miro con el semblante serio a su secretaria que estaba encima de su escritorio con la corta falta y antes que intentara seducirlo le dijo:

-¡Mara!.

-¡Mi cielo te extrañe!.-Ronroneo la morena y Shaoran le dijo con reproche:

-¡Estas despedida!.

**Estamos en contacto. ATT Sake's Evil22**


	8. Una extraña conversación

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo VI-**

**-Una extraña conversación-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¡Esto es raro!. Se supone que las mujeres por naturaleza son unas completas parlanchinas. ¡Diablos!. ¿Por qué me quejo?. Qué ella no hable es bueno. No me aturde. ¡Maldita sea!. No puedo estar sin hablar, encima que odio navegar. ¡Maldita sea volví a rimar!. ¿A dónde va este Vampiro?. ¡Raro!. ¿Qué está tomando?.

**-Sakura POV-**

-La brisa marina tiene un aroma salado. Los colores del mar bañado por la luz de la sol son tal como los describía los libros que leía en el hospital. Realmente ver un paisaje en persona no es lo mismo que leerlo o verlo en una foto. ¡Es hermoso!. Esos colores son preciosos. ¿De todo lo que me he perdido por estar enferma?. Espero poder conocer Hong Kong como se debe. ¡Oh!. Mis pastillas. Necesito un vaso con agua al ambiente. Espero que cuando mis padres se enteren de lo que hice no me juzguen ni se pongan molestos. Sobre todo mi madre que siempre ha estado pendiente de mi. Bueno las cosas pasan por algo. Nunca pensé que me casaría con un extraño.

-¿Qué estas tomando?-

-Una dosis de ENALTEN y una Cardio-aspirina.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Esas medicinas son para el corazón?-

-¡Sí!.

Shaoran por primera vez que conoció a la extraña mujer se preocupo al tener que preguntar por la " supuesta enfermedad " de ella y luego de verla como tomaba los comprimidos dijo:

-¿Usted tiene alguna enfermedad cardiaca, sufre del corazón?- Shaoran ni siquiera sabía cómo plantear la pregunta porque él siempre había sido un hombre de muy buena salud.

Sakura lo miro con calma y dijo:

-¡No! y ¡No!-

Shaoran se frustro y dado que era un hombre de poca paciencia dijo con reproche:

-A parte de las rimas usted tiene la pésima costumbre de contestar con monosílabos.-

Sakura lo miro con interés por varios minutos porque ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, ella no hablaba con extraños y las pocas personas con las que socializaba eran del trabajo. Lo más cercano a una conversación que ella había tenido con extraños era con los médicos que la atendieron y los temas a tocar eran sobre medicina.

Finalmente pregunto con una calma inusual:

-¿Eso es malo?-

***Suspiro de frustración***-No es malo solo que no es usual que una mujer normal no hable.-

-¡No entiendo!. Yo hablo.-

Shaoran ya se quería dar contra la baranda del barco y trato de decir con calma:

-Lo que quiero decir es que cuando una persona le hace una pregunta, espera más que un monosílabo de respuesta. ¿Me entiende?.-

-¡Sí!.

Shaoran la miro con una expresión neutral, la extraña mujer estaba poniendo a prueba su escaza paciencia y le dijo:

-¿Para qué son esas pastillas?. ¿Por qué las toma?. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de su enfermedad?. Quiero que me cuente en si por lo que usted paso. ¿He sido claro?.

-¡Sí! Pero hablar sobre lo que pase rompe nuestra clausula de Privacidad.-Dijo ella con su calma usual.

Dado la expresión de enojo que mostro Shaoran, Sakura le dijo:

-No me gusta recordar lo que pase pero si quiere saber le contaré: Tengo una prescripción médica o receta de por vida y revisiones cada quince días. Cuando tuve 7 años me dio un pre-infarto en la escuela.

-¿Usted está enferma del corazón?- Pregunto Shaoran con asombro. Ella contesto:

-¡No!. Ahora estoy bien, pero en esa época mi corazón se deterioro pase cerca de 6 meses en el hospital para esperar mi primer trasplante.-

-¿Ha tenido más de un trasplante?.-Pregunto Shaoran con asombro.

-¡Sí!. He tenido tres trasplantes. A los 9 años pero mi cuerpo lo rechazo y regrese al hospital antes de cumplir los 10 años y de ahí pase cerca de 2 años en la lista de trasplante pero 6 meses completos en el hospital y recibí un nuevo corazón cuando cumplí 12 años.-

-¿Su cuerpo lo rechazo por segunda vez?.-Pregunto Shaoran con cuidado por alguna razón hablar y preguntar sobre estas cosas lo puso en una situación delicada e incomoda para él.

-Esa parte no sé cómo explicarla. Yo regrese a la escuela. Durante 3 años estuve controlada y cometí el error de hacer deportes porque necesitaba una mini-rutina de ejercicio pero como era una niña y me dijeron que todo estaba bien me descuide y me metí al equipo de porrista.-

-¿Fue porrista?.- Pregunto con asombro Shaoran.

-Antes de enfermarme yo hacía gimnasia en mi escuela entrenaba para las Olimpiadas pero ese año me enferme y no pude ir. Cuando regrese como sabía dar saltos mortales y aparentemente estaba bien porque mis padres y los médicos me dijeron que todo estaba bien ingrese al equipo pero los entrenamientos me agotaron y me vino un infarto. Hubiera sido fulminante de no ser porque había personal de la brigada de rescatistas, estábamos en la semana de seguridad habían bomberos, militares, policías, voluntarios exponiendo sobre sus profesiones, varios de ellos me ayudaron. El exceso de la actividad física me hizo pasar un fuerte susto pero ese fue el inicio de todo, nuevamente en menos de un año mi nuevo corazón se deterioro. Empezaron las arritmias. Realmente fue horrible. Me pusieron varios injertos para evitar que se deteriore pero mi cuerpo lo rechazo y finalmente tuve que regresar al hospital a la lista de trasplante.

Shaoran estaba sin habla y Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos y él dijo:

-Podemos parar aquí si le incomoda hablar del tema.- La verdad detrás de esa frase es que él ya no quería escuchar más sobre la historia.

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos y él se estremeció porque ella le trasmitía una extraña sensación. Su mirada era melancólica y vacía y dijo:

-¡Ironía!. El arte de entender lo contrario de lo que se dice. Usted pregunto porque quiere saber. ¡Bien!. Le daré el poder para que me destruya.

Shaoran no sabía cómo responder a esa frase y ella dijo con una sonrisa extraña:

-Lo que se hace por dinero por lo general termina mal y yo sé que usted me va a lastimar.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Sakura empezó a contar de nuevo la historia y dijo:

El tercer trasplante fue el peor de todos porque pase cerca de cinco años completos en el hospital.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo con esa revelación y ella dijo:

-No entendía:¿Porqué estaba enferma?. La genética NO me marcaba. Mi familia goza de buena salud. Tenía 15 años cuando todo esto paso, no pude regresar a la escuela, me toco tomar clases privadas en el hospital yo crecí en el hospital, pase cerca de 3 años esperando un nuevo corazón y cuando me lo dieron pase el post-operatorio en el hospital en un riguroso control de 2 años. Los doctores, mis padres, mi hermano, las personas que me conocían tenían miedo que vuelva a rechazar el tercer corazón.

-¿Y de eso cuando hace?-

-Tenía 20 años. Ahora tengo 26 años. De eso hace 6 años.-

-¿No se ha vuelto a enfermar?.-

-¡No!. Porque aprendí a tomarme las cosas con calma. Hacer los controles cada 15 días. Aunque el cardiólogo me dice que ya no es necesario que estoy bien pero esa palabra pierde sentido cuando recuerdo por lo que pase. No hablo sobre lo que pase porque no me gusta que las personas me miran con esa expresión que tiene usted en su rostro.

-¡Perdón!. No es mi intención hacerla sentir mal, es tan solo que lo que me cuenta parece irreal.

-No me mire con lástima. Eso es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona.

-¡Lo siento!.

Sakura respiro suavemente y le dijo:

-¡Ya pasó!.-

-Una pregunta: ¿Qué carrera dejo de estudiar?. ¿Por qué estudio eso de maquillar muertos?- Pregunto con curiosidad Shaoran.

-Mi hermano es médico y su especialidad es la CARDIOLOGIA, yo lo admiro mucho porque él me salvo la vida y quería estudiar medicina pero….

-¿Problemas de dinero?.-

-¡No!. Estudiar esa carrera es pesada. Es larga y yo no tenía salud para eso. Ósea la tenía pero como es una carrera tan fuerte mi hermano me dijo que esa carrera no era para mi porque yo no tenía el físico que se necesita. Me puso muchas excusas pero al hacer el 1er. Semestre me di cuenta que no iba a poder a pesar que aprobé los exámenes de ingreso con la mayor nota. Entonces vi algo afín: La medicina forense me gustaba era mi segunda opción pero era la misma historia 7 años de MEDICINA General y 3 años de Especialización. No iba poder incluso mi cardiólogo me dijo que no debía estudiar medicina, el estrés de la carrera me iba matar.

-¿Cómo llego a la Morgue?.-

-Buscaba trabajo pero no podía ir a lugares donde me presionaran hasta que se dio un trabajo temporal en el Morgue, note que el ambiente era tranquilo, creo que estar al borde de la muerte tres veces me hizo ver a los cadáveres de otra forma.-

-¡Tétrico!.-

-No es tétrico. Es un trabajo como cualquier otro solo que es poco usual.

Sakura sonrío suavemente al recordar algo puntual y Shaoran le pregunto:

-¿De qué se ríe?.-

-Recordé la cara de mis padres y de mis hermano cuando le dije que conseguí un trabajo en la MORGUE y después al poco tiempo cuando les mostré la casa que compre, cada vez que recuerda esas escenas me río-

Shaoran no dijo esta vez porqué podía entender perfectamente esa frase y fue cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Por qué compraste esa casa?- Omitio expreso las burlas sobre lo horrible y tétrica que le parecía la casa a él.

Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Conocí al dueño de la casa antes de morir porque me toco lidiar con su esposa cuando ella murió, hay una leyenda sobre esa casa, esa calle e incluso sobre sus anillos de matrimonios que estamos usando, luego de comprar su casa, él me obsequio las alianza y el solitario que compartió con su esposa.-

Fue inevitable para Shaoran no preguntar con reproche:

-¿Estamos usando las alianzas de un muerto?.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y desvío la respuesta de esa pregunta y dijo:

-Las Alianzas no tienen nombre de personas solo dos palabras. Mira lo que dice en la tuya por favor.

Shaoran dijo:

-¡Raro!. La mía dice: VIDA.

-La mía dice: Muerte.

Shaoran la miro con reproche y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y luego de varios minutos empezó a reír.

-¿Cuál es la gracia?- Pregunto Shaoran con reproche.

***Risas suaves***-¡Lo siento!. Es tan solo que su rostro es tan expresivo. Debería reír. La risa es una excelente terapia.

Shaoran no dijo nada y miro a la mujer con interés y le dijo:

-¿Por qué los anillos tienen estas leyendas?.

-Todo tiene una razón de ser. Pero la leyenda que está atada a los anillos solo se debe contar cuando ….

-¡No empiece con sus rimas!.- Dijo Shaoran abruptamente.

Sakura calló y miro el ocaso nunca antes había visto y se detuvo a contemplarlo y Shaoran dijo después de varios minutos de un incomodo silencio:

-¿En qué piensa?.-

Sakura no dijo nada, su expresión se torno vacía y se tomo su tiempo en contestar:

_Tuve un sueño y me encontré con la **" Muerte " .**_

_Era mi amiga y ella me quería._

_Tres veces nos vimos y Tres veces la rechace pero la última vez ella me dijo:_

_- ¿Por qué quieres vivir?.-_

_Yo le conteste:_

_-Porque quiero sentir.-_

_La muerte me dio una sonrisa " irónica "._

_No sabía que podía sonreír así, su expresión me sorprendió y ella me contesto:_

_-¡Sentirás DOLOR!.-_

_Yo la mire y le conteste:_

_-¡Lo soportare!.-_

_La muerte me volvió a preguntar:_

_-¿Te traicionaran?.-_

_Yo le conteste:_

_-Aprenderé a Perdonar.-_

_La muerte se burlo de mí y me dijo:_

_-¡Eres rara!.-_

_Por primera vez le sonreí para que me deje vivir y le conteste:_

_-No soy rara solo soy especial.-_

_La Muerte me miro, me sonrío y me dijo:_

_-¡Por esta vez me voy!.-_

_Pero me hizo una advertencia:_

_-¡Pero ten la certeza que he de venir por ti!._

_Suspire con calma y solo le dije:_

_-Tomate tu tiempo porque no tengo prisa por morir porque lo que quiero es vivir por favor apiádate de mi.-_

_La Muerte me sonrío esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera y me dijo:_

_-¡Nos vemos luego!.-_

_Yo solo pude pensar:_

_-Me queda poco tiempo porque cuando la Muerte toco mi puerta y vino por mi, recién ahí me di cuenta que lo que yo quería era vivir.-_

Sakura dejo de hablar y miro a Shaoran que tenía una mirada de asombro que ella no supo si era de terror o admiración pero lo dejo pasar y dijo:

-Cuando estas al borde de la muerte y tienes la oportunidad de regresar, vez la vida de otra manera, las palabras pierden sentido. El tiempo se vuelve efímero. Estoy agotada voy a descansar. Permiso.-

Shaoran miro a su esposa que salió de la cubierta del barco y fue a su camarote en pocas horas debía llegar a Hong Kong y por primera vez en su vida se quedo en blanco y dijo en entre diente:

-¿Qué hice?-

Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía:

-¿Qué Pensar?. ¿Qué decir?. ¿Qué hacer?.

De pronto una extraña sensación lo abrumo, lo inquieto y le hizo dudar de sus planes.

Por primera vez Li Shaoran dudo de sus planes para con la extraña mujer que había captado su completa atención en la inusual conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Sobre la enfermedad de Sakura habrán breves recuerdos pero no profundizare en ellos. Recuerden es FICCIÓN, no estudio Medicina por lo que no sé si como describas esas escenas se den en la vida real.  
**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	9. Planes que salen Mal

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- A mitad del CP7 hay una leve escena erótica sino les gusta leer este tipo de escenas por favor pasen al final. ¡Gracias!. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo VII-**

**-Planes que salen Mal-**

*****Pocos segundos después*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Esta mujer va ser mi perdición, debo alejarme de ella, cuando llegue a Hong Kong lo haré. ¡Maldita sea!. Mi familia va ser un problema. El abuelo y mis padres seguro se van a presentar el primer día que llegue a Hong Kong para conocerla. Ni hablar de mis hermanas. Una Arpía más arpía que la otra. ¿Tal vez?. Una vez que mi abuelo ratifique que sigo siendo el presidente del Grupo Li retomare las negociaciones con el Grupo Daidoji, Reed, Misuki y Akisuki, eso me mantendrá centrado de los negocios y me alejara de este vampiro.

_-Capitán llegaremos al puerto de Nanjing en 15 minutos-_

_-Gracias marino.-_

¿Por qué llegamos al puerto de norte?. Es Hong Kong no Nanjing. Mejor le pregunto:

-¡Disculpe!. Buenas noches permítame por favor hacerle una pregunta.

-Usted dirá señor.-

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran soy abogado.-

-Tenemos un Li con nosotros, eso es todo un honor, espero que su estadía en nuestro crucero sea de su agrado y disfrute del trayecto, soy el Capitán Hanaka Ritaku.-

-¡Gracias!. Capitán Hanaka me extraña que lleguemos primero a Nanjing y no a Hong Kong.-

-Me sorprende su pregunta Señor Li, al ruta trazada es ir primero al norte antes de bajar al sur.-

-En otras palabras.- Shaoran se alerto y pregunto directamente:

-¿Cuál es la ruta trazada?. ¿Cuándo llegamos a Hong Kong?.

-La ruta está en la información anexa al pasaje que se le dio. La ruta es: Nanjing-Ningbo-Taipe-Kaohsiung-Hong Kong. A partir de ahora en 15 días estamos en Hong Kong.

-¿Qué?- Fue inevitable para Shaoran no sorprenderse.

El capitán lo miro sin entender y pregunto:

-¿Hay algún problema señor Li?.

-Pague por un viaje directo de Yokohama a Hong Kong-

-¿Me permite ver sus pasajes por favor?-

-Deme diez minutos y voy por los documentos que están en el camarote que me hospedo.-

-¿El señor Li viaja solo?- Se atrevió a preguntar el capitán con cuidado.

-¡No!. Viajo acompañado.-

El capitán guardo silencio y Shaoran dijo con calma:

-Viajo con mi esposa.-

-¿Recién casados?.-

-¡Sí!. ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-

-En este crucero hay una promoción especial para las parejas que son recién casados.-

-Pero yo pedí dos pasajes...

De pronto una series de imágenes rápidas pasaron por su cabeza: Recordó cuando compro los pasajes. No vio ni el precio porque no sabía de eso, era la primera vez que el compraba pasajes para un transporte, de esos temas se encargaba su hombre de confianza: Wei Wang que era de paso el mayordomo de la Mansión Li además en ese preciso momento estaba hablando con su padre.

Se dio cuenta de su error de alguna forma termino pagando por un viaje de Luna de Miel y no por un viaje comercial de Japón a China.

Ahora entendía el porqué le dieron un camarote doble exterior con ventana, el porqué de la champagne y las rosas. Entendía muchas cosas que se le habían pasado por alto.

Era oficial se quería lanzar al agua por su estupidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En una VIDEO-CONFERENCIA entre Eriol y Ariel*****

-Es lamentable lo sucedido, hermano. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas en Norwich?.-

-Hasta que se aclare este asunto con el padre de Nakuru.-

-Pero todo fue un accidente. ¿Estás seguro de esto?. ¿Hablaste con Shaoran al respecto?.-

-Le llame pero me sale fuera de cobertura, ha de estar aun en el mar, no sé.-

-Me parece increíble que Nakuru este muerta.-

-No sé como paso, los resultados preliminares de la autopsia nos lo dan en dos días.-

-¿Cómo estas Eriol?.-

-Ahora calmado pero no sé cómo se dio la discusión entre Nakuru y yo, no tenía intención de discutir con ella sino hacer las paces pero ella empezó a reclamarme, subió las escaleras de una forma apresura y …

Al notar la expresión extraña de Eriol y por la forma que él calló Ariel se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede, porqué te quedas callado?.-

-Tal vez me equivoque pero yo no seguí a Nakuru yo di la vuelta para salir de la Mansión y de pronto escucho un grito fuerte y el sonido de ella rodar por las escaleras, es como si ella lo hubiera provocado.-

-¿Tú crees?.-

-Es la impresión que me da. ¿Por qué lo hizo?. ¡No sé!. Ahora cuando la lleve al hospital ella estaba con vida, a pesar que el aborto no se pudo evitar, pero ella estaba con vida y cuando regrese al día siguiente nos dicen por un fallo múltiple en sus órganos ella murió, no tiene sentido.-

-Habla con Shaoran, pásale un email comentándole el caso.-

-Pero el aérea de Shaoran no es penal.-

-Eso es lo de menos, ese hombre se conoce todo los buffet de abogados del mundo, tiene muy buenos contactos y te puede ayudar, voy a ver si lo puedo ubicar.-

-Al menos tengo un testigo que me vio cuando le di la espalda a Nakuru e iba salir del lugar-

-¿Quién?-

-Kaho, su hermanastra, ella precisamente bajaba de las escaleras y pego el grito que nos alerto junto con el sonido de ella cayendo por las escaleras.-

Ariel se quedo callado y ahora fue el turno de preguntar de Eriol:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Con la muerte de Nakuru, Kaho queda heredera del todo el imperio Misuki-Akisuki, ¿Te das cuenta de eso?.-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?.-

-¡Nada!. Pero ten cuidado con Kaho.-

-¿Ariel aun sigues enamorado de ella?.-

-¡No!. Conozco a Kaho como para saber que es una mujer ambiciosa y capaz de todo por dinero.-

-Esa es una acusación muy grave.-

-No confíes en ella. Espera un segundo tengo a Shao en la línea, me está llamando.-

-Ok. Te espero.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Norwich*****

En un reconocido motel del sur de la cuidad:** " Éxtasis " **un encuentro carnal se llevan acabó entre dos amantes.

*Jadeos* *Gemidos* *Respiración entre cortada* Kaho y Rui Terada finalmente llegaban al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Luego de acabar ambos quedaron en un cómodo silencio, Kaho prendió un cigarrillo y aspiro y exhalo el humo con calma y dijo sin prisa:

-¿Tienes todo arreglado con la gente de la morgue?.-

-No te preocupes cielo, todo está arreglado.-

-¿Crees que sospeche que nosotros envenenamos a Nakuru?.-

-No cielo, será un trabajo limpio como el que se hizo con tu esposo.-

Kaho sonrío abiertamente mientras le daba un beso a su amante impregnado de lujuria.

Terada al romper el beso le dijo:

-Dejaremos que pase los funerales de Nakuru para que su padre cambie de nuevo el testamento.-

-Asegúrate que mi padre ponga todo a mi nombre.-

-¡Listo!. ¿Cuál es la siguiente fase del plan?.-

-Mañana me veré con Eriol, mi segundo objetivo.-

-¡Perfecto!.-

Esta vez Terada no se contuvo y abrió las piernas de su amante de una forma abrupta y la penetro sin cuidado sacándole un gemido que ahogo y termino en su boca.

Los amantes se entregaron al placer de la carne por horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos minutos después*****

La video-conferencia continuo entre Ariel y Eriol quienes no paraban de reír al saber lo que le había pasado a Shaoran y que estaba atrapado en alta mar con la extraña mujer.

Finalmente luego de reír Ariel le dijo a Eriol:

-Entra en contacto con el Ab. Yamasaki Takashi.-

-Ese nombre me es familiar.-

-Es esposo de la Dra. Rika Sasaki, ambos estudiaron con nosotros pero en el paralelo A están en el aérea penal.-

-Pertenecen al buffet de abogados de los Reed.-

-¡Exacto!. Ambos trabajan para Clow Reed.-

-Le voy a contactar, ¿Sabes si están en Londres?.-

-No sé. Por cierto Shaoran ha de estar en Inglaterra en unos tres días.-

-¿Qué tiene en mente?.-

-Dejar a su esposa en Hong Kong a penas toquen Nanjing tomara el tren bala y estima demorarse en promedio unas 12 horas.-

***Risas divertidas***-¡Oh por DIOS!. Primero barco ahora tren que sigue después burro ¿Acaso?.-

***Risas divertidas***- Es por su esposa no puede volar en avión porque la presión la afecta.-

-¡Interesante!. ¿De cuándo acá Shaoran se preocupa por una mujer?.

-Desde que ella representa USD11,000,000.00 a recuperar.-

-¡No creo que sea por el dinero!.-

-¿Qué estás pensando mente maquiavélica?.-

-Primero la descripción detallada de la extraña me da que pensar, ella sin proponérselo capto su atención.-

-¡Tienes razón!.-

-Segundo esas alianzas en color negro no son del agrado de Shaoran. ¿Desde cuándo usa algo que no le gusta?. ¡Nunca!. Ha cedido a los gusto de una mujer.-

-¡Tienes razón!.-

-Tercero y lo más importante. ¿De cuándo acá es considerado con una mujer?.-

-Esa parte tampoco la tengo clara-

-Vez. ¿Será que Shaoran se nos paso al lado oscuro y se nos echo a perder?.

***Risas burlonas*** De parte de ambos, hasta que Ariel finalmente dijo:

-¿Enamorado Shao?.-

-¡Nah!. Fue lo único que ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo para romper en unas carcajadas sonoras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Llegando al puerto de Nanjing*****

-¿Hablas mandarín?.-

-Si y No.-

-¿Cómo es eso?-Pregunto con extrañeza Shaoran mientras terminaba de subir las maletas con ayuda del taxista que había contratado para que lo lleve a la estación de trenes más cercano al lugar para tomar el primer tren bala que lo lleve a Hong Kong en las próximas horas.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo para contestar hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Aprendí el idioma cuando estaba en el hospital pero nunca lo practique como el resto de idiomas que aprendí.-

Esa frase capto el interés de Shaoran quien pregunto:

-¿Cuántos idiomas aprendiste?.-

-¡Algunos!. Pero eso no es relevante ahora. Entiendo el mandarín, lo puedo leer y escribir pero no lo he practicado oralmente-

-¡Entiendo!. Bueno entonces vamos empezar hablar mandarín. ¿Estás de acuerdo?.-

-¡Sí!.

La conversación termino pero en el trayecto Shaoran que conocía la cuidad le iba comentado a su esposa a breves rasgo sobre los lugares que le llamaban la atención y le pareció importante señalar.

El viaje en tren bala duro en promedio cerca de las 12 horas, Shaoran aviso a sus padres sobre su retraso en un breve mensaje.

Llegaron prácticamente de madrugada a Hong Kong.

Shaoran noto la mirada extraña de su esposa al llegar al lujoso y moderno edificio donde él tenía su pent-house, el edificio era parte del Grupo Li y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?.-

-¿Esto es un rascacielos?-

-¡Sí!.- Shaoran sonrío suavemente por la cara de pánico que puso Sakura y entendió ella tenía temor a las alturas o que la afectaba y dijo mientras se acerco a ella lentamente:

-La mejor forma de enfrentar el temor es afrontándolo poco a poco-

-No tengo temor, solo que a grandes alturas me falta oxigeno-

-Ok hagamos algo vamos usar el ascensor y cada 5 piso paramos así te acostumbras a la altura.-

-¿Tú crees?.-

-No perdemos nada en intentarlo.-

-¡Esta bien!. ¿A qué piso vamos?.-

-Te diré cuando lleguemos.-

Sakura se quedo callada pero Shaoran trato de infundirle seguridad.

**-Shaoran POV-**

Lo que me faltaba voy a tener que comprar una propiedad de una sola planta. La casa de la playa puede ser una excelente opción.

Shaoran hizo algo nada propio de él, tomo a su esposa de un brazo y cada 5 pisos que paraba el ascensor el ponía en alto para salir del ascensor y que ella mire a una distancia prudencial la vista de la hermosa cuidad de Hong Kong, él empezó hablar para distraerla hasta que llegaron a los pisos finales.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrió y Shaoran se apresuro a sacar las maletas del lugar mientras estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su esposa.

**-¡Bienvenidos!-** Dijo Clow con una sonrisa suave.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo, al escuchar esa voz que le era tan familia, levanto la mirada y se quedo sin habla por ver a su abuelo, a sus padres y a su hermana Feime con su sobrino: Yuna en su pent-house a esas horas.

Internamente solo pensó:

¡Maldita sea!. ¿Qué diablos hacen ellos aquí a estas horas?.

**-¿No piensas presentarnos con tu esposa, Shaoran?**-Dijo con el semblante serio Clow Li mientras el resto de los Li miraba con detenimiento a la esposa de Shaoran Li.

Sakura miro con detenimiento a todos en el lugar, no estaban aun dentro del pent-house y a pesar de lo iluminado del pasillo noto sin problema alguna sus intenciones, sin conocerla ya la estaban juzgando. Eso no le agrado.

***Suspiro pesado*** De parte de Shaoran fue lo único que se escucho mientras ingresaba al pent-house y dijo en voz alta con algo de recelo:

-Sakura, él es mi abuelo Clow Li, ellos son mis padres: Ieran y Hien Li, mi hermana Futtie la madre de Yuna.

Shaoran se quedo callado al notar que su esposa hizo una reverencia al estilo japonés pero no se acerco a ellos ni dijo palabra alguna.

Ante el silencio inusual finalmente Shaorandijo con incomodidad:

-El es Yuna, mi sobrino es especial. El es un niño autista y es mudo.-

Sakura sonrío con calma y miro al niño con atención y el niño la miro a ella, para asombro de todos Sakura uso el lenguaje a señas, no pronuncio palabra alguna y le dijo al niño:

-Tú eres especial porque eres como YO.- Yuna la miro con atención y se acerco a ella.

Sakura continuo con el lenguaje a señas, era una extraña conversación muda y le dijo:

-Podemos ver cosas que las demás personas no entienden y por esos nos temen ¿Verdad Yuna?.-

Yuna entendió perfectamente las señas y ante el asombro de todos porque nunca había hecho señas ni demostrado interés por alguna persona dentro o fuera de su familia sonrío por primera vez en su vida y uso las señas para comunicarse con la mujer y dijo:

-¿Tú eres como yo?. ¿También eres autista?.-

-Soy como tú pero no soy autista. Tú no eres autista solo que ellos no nos entienden- Dijo Sakura entre señas.

Yuna la miro con interés por varios minutos y para asombro de todos, el niño abrazo las piernas de la mujer, Sakura le sonrío y le dijo con señas:

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¿Qué tienes ahí?.-

-Son partituras de piano, no las entiendo me van enseñar esto en la escuela.-

Sakura sonrío y le dijo entre señas:

-Yo sé tocar el piano, era lo único que podía tocar sin cansarme, aprendí de un gran compositor que me enseño en el hospital.-

-¿Hospital.¿También haz estado ahí, estabas enferma?.-

-Si, estuve enferma, ahora estoy sana.-

-El tío Shaoran tiene un piano, pero él nunca toca.-

Sakura miro con atención al niño le dio la mano y le dijo con señas:

-Llévame donde esta el piano.-

-En por aquí.-

Sakura y Yuna dejaron la sala en completo silencio perdidos en su mundo. La Familia Li se quedo sin habla.

Shaoran estaba tan desconcertado como todos ellos, pero los siguió a una distancia prudencial. El tenía curiosidad por sabes que haría Sakura con sus sobrino, sobre todo porque al igual que el resto de su familia, la conversación muda que se dio entre ellos, ninguno de ellos la entendió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Les adelanto este CP. Que lo tenía editado. Les invito leer mi nueva historia de 2CP: Un mujeriego enamorado. -Actualizo mañana Impulsos y las historias que alcance en subir. **

**6.- Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

Sakura miro a Kaho y de pronto su mirada se oscureció. Shaoran miro a su esposa y se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?. Estás pálida. ¿Te sientes mal?.-

Unas extrañas imágenes venían a la cabeza de Sakura quien solo pudo decir para el asombro de todos en la sala:

-¡Sangre!. ¡Tus manos están llena de sangre!.

Kaho la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo a Shaoran:

-¿Te casaste con una loca, acaso?.-

-¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi esposa!.- Exclamo con enojo Shaoran.

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	10. Conflicto Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Conflicto-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Pocos segundos después*****

**-Sakura POV-**

No tengo ni 10 segundos en este lugar y no me gusta.

No me gusta le decoración.

No me gusta que el lugar este en un rascacielos y menos que las ventanas sean tan grandes y no tengan cortinas que eviten la vista de la cuidad de Hong Kong que se alza de forma imponente. Siento que me falta el oxigeno.

No me gustan los aromas femeninos mezclados en el ambiente. Esas esencias son desagradables.

No me gusta la Familia Li incluido Shaoran.

Me gusta el piano. ¡Si!. Eso si me gusta.

Yuna me está dando sus partituras. Recuerdo perfectamente como tocar.

Sakura se limito a mover su cabeza suavemente de un lado a otro e hizo algo que no se debe hacer, tomo al niño en brazos y lo puso encima del piano y lo miro fijamente y le sonrío.

Concentro su mirada en el niño para ignorar la vista imponente de la cuidad de Hong Kong y las miradas penetrante de la Familia Li incluido a su esposo.

Se tomo su tiempo en sentarse frente al piano, respiro con calma e hizo a un lado las partituras de Yuna, cerró los ojos empezó a recordar las partituras de la una de las composiciones de **" Beethoven" / " Moonlight " Sonata OP27 N°2 Mov3 /. **

Al abrir sus ojos a los pocos segundos, su mirada era perdida y para asombros de todos los que estaban en el lugar, sus dedos parecían tener vida propia, porque toco con tal destreza propia de una pianista profesional y a medida que cada nota se volvía más intensa cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Li, incluido el viejo mayordomo que llegaba en ese momento en el lugar notaron que el ambiente se torno pesado.

Un extraño escalofrío les recorrió por todo el cuerpo, los vidrios de las ventanas parecían retumbar al sonido de cada nota que cada vez era más rápida e intensa y fue cuando abrió sus ojos y hablo solo con los labios sin emitir palabra alguna solo para que el niño le entienda:

- Porque cuando aprendí a entender mis restricciones y mis limitaciones todo se me hizo más fácil.-

Las notas tocadas se volvieron intensas y fluidas, era como si el piano tomaba vida bajos sus dedos, Sakura miro a Yuna por segunda vez y pronuncio la siguiente frase sin decir palabra alguna, Yuna estaba extasiado no solo por la forma de ella de mover los labios y que él pudiera entender sino por la fuerza con la que tocaba. Nunca había escuchado en vivo a tan prodigiosa pianista, entendió perfectamente lo que le trasmitió:

-Mi cuerpo era una cripta donde mi corazón se deterioraba y me limitaba pero mi cerebro estaba sano y mi mente era creativa.-

Las notas se volvía intensas y ella dijo solo con los labios sin emitir palabra:

-Porque cuando yo dormía imaginaba y cuando estaba despierta yo soñaba, leer me ayudo a conocer mundos que sabía que no vería pero tocar el piano me enseño a trasmitir todo aquello que sentía, porque estaba muerta en viva pero la música me revivía.-

Sakura sonrío al niño que la veía extasiado y antes de termina ella pronuncio con los labios sin emitir palabra alguna:

- ¿Lo entiendes YUNA?. -

A los pocos segundos Sakura termino y el silencio era abrumador, todos estaban sorprendidos por su forma de tocar.

Yuna mostro una sonrisa amplia y para asombros de todo dijo en voz alta por primera vez:

-Yo quiero aprender a tocar así-

La supuesta madre de Yuna se quedo sin habla su hijo en casi 4 años había dicho una frase.

Los padres de Shaoran, el abuelo y el propio Wei no sabían que pensar ni que decir.

Shaoran abrió literalmente la boca y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Esa pieza es fácil. Escucha esta por favor.-

De pronto la Familia Li reconoció la composición de **Sorabji: Opus Clavicembalisticum**, una de las composiciones más difíciles para piano porque su ejecución requiere no solo de la destreza del pianista que la toca sino de todo su esfuerzo porque dura en promedio cuatro horas y media, en el mundo actual fuera del compositor que la hizo si habrá llegado a cinco pianistas que la puedan ejecutar es mucho.

Es una composición compleja y difícil, en esos cuatro minutos Sakura la toco con una destreza impresionante y lo que realmente los dejo sin habla era que la toco sin partituras. Era imposible memorizar la pieza de tantas horas.

Mientras Sakura tocaba la pieza recordaba que el piano fue parte de sus terapia en el post-operatorio, ella amaba el piano, claro que al inicio empezó a composiciones cortas además que le gustaba a su profesor de piano que era uno de los doctores que la atendía.

De él aprendió la mayor parte de las composiciones que le gustaba. Aparte de ser un hombre inteligente, amable un profesional de primera, tocaba el piano como los " dioses ".

Sakura se propuso aprender a tocar el piano para llamar su atención pero eso era otra historia.

Estaba tan concentrada en tocar esa pieza, que no se dio cuenta que Yuna se paro sobre el piano y empezó a moverse suavemente y esa acción la hizo desconcentrar y se detuvo.

Yuna la miro y le dijo:

-¿Me enseñas a tocar como tú?.-

-Mejor te bajo del piano porque te puedes caer.-

Sakura tomo al niño en brazos y lo puso en el suelo, regreso al piano pero ya se había olvidado de lo que seguía en la composición y Yuna la miro y le sonrío nerviosamente y ella dijo:

-Se me olvido la composición-

-¡Yuna!.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme pero suave.

El niño corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡No te voy hacer nada!.-

Sakura regreso la mirada hacia él y noto las miradas de desconcierto de la familia Li y dijo:

-Estoy cansaba va amanecer-

-Te mostrare " nuestra " habitación - Dijo con calma Shaoran cuidado sus palabras debido a la presencia de su familia y su esposa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y entre cerro sus ojos y dijo:

-Me quiero ir de aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-No pretenderás- Sakura le tapo los oídos a Yuna con sus manos y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Qué tu esposa se quede en el lugar donde tus amantes pasaban la noche, días e incluso semanas.-

Shaoran abrió los ojos e iba a contestar y Clow dijo en un tono neutral:

-Si tu esposa no desea quedarse en este lugar pueden instalarse en la Mansión Li-

Antes que Shaoran contestara Sakura dijo en un tono firme:

-¡No! En la Mansión Li no me quedo para eso prefiero pasar la noche aquí.-

Clow frunció el ceño y miro a la mujer de su nieto y dijo con el semblante serio:

-¿Alguna razón en particular por la que no desee pasar en nuestra morada?.-

Sakura miro a Clow directo a los ojos y dijo en un tono extraño:

-Sin conocer me juzgo, sin tratarme me condeno, noto en su mirada una segunda intención.-

Clow iba a decir algo pero en el lugar a pesar de estar cerrada las ventana una ventisca helada corrió por el lugar y el cielo que debía estar aclarando se volvió negro, los potentes rayos cayeron a lo lejos iluminando todo el lugar.

Los Li se sobresaltaron incluso Wei y Sakura miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-¿Dónde queda la habitación que me voy a quedar?.-

-Sígueme-

Sakura hizo algo que ninguno de ellos esperaban, le dio un beso a Yuna en la frente y el niño cayó en el más profundo de los sueños y lo tomo en brazos y dijo:

-Me quedo con el niño, despertara cuando yo lo haga, les recomiendo que se vayan.-

La supuesta madre de Yuna iba a protestar pero Sakura la miro con una expresión mortal y le dijo:

-No eres la madre de Yuna aunque tengas el mismo rostro de su madre, durante cuatro años han ignorado a Yuna, nada justifica su crueldad porque es hora de pagar.-

Futtie se quedo perpleja cuando al terminar la extraña rima un potente rayo cayó en todo el lugar y se fue la luz.

Ninguno de los Li incluido Wei dijo palabra alguna todos miraron a Shaoran que estaban igual de perplejos y fue cuando el timbre de la puerta los termino de asustar y dijo:

**-¡Ding Dong!-**

A pesar de la tensión en el ambiente Wei se apresuro ir a la puerta y vio con sorpresa a Feime , la hermana melliza de Futtie y era la verdadera madre de Yuna se presento en el lugar, una de las razones por la que no aceptaba a su hijo era que había sido un hijo natural y encima enfermo, para no deshacerse del niño, Feime se lo dio a su hermana que no podía concebir pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo Futtie se desentendió del niño y al final termino como el resto de los niños Li siendo criado por terceros.

Como el niño no hablaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos los médicos dijeron que era autista y encima mudo, nada más alejado de la verdad.

Yuna a pesar de ser un niño pequeño se daba cuenta de la carencia de afecto de parte de su verdadera madre y de su madre sustituta a su corta edad de 2 años se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien y dejo de emitir sonido, era un excelente observador pero prefirió dejar de hablar y aislarse de toda persona, dentro y fuera de su familia.

Verla ahí solo significaba problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Shaoran dejo a su familia y a sus hermanas que se entiendan, llevo a su esposa a la habitación principal y noto su expresión de desagrado y dijo:

-Prometo mañana buscar un lugar donde podamos estar …

-¡Detente!.-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en poner al niño en su cama y se viro hacia su esposo y le dijo:

-¡El trato se termina!.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Porqué?-

-¡Me mentiste!- Exclamo ella en un tono neutral.

-Yo no te he mentido tan solo no te dije toda la información sobre mi familia.-

-Tu familia está llena de secretos, son completamente desagradables.- Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y lo hizo retroceder y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Como hombre no vales la pena, tu vida perfecta está llena de mentiras.-

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Hagamos algo, duerme y cuando despiertes hablamos.-

-Estoy agotada no me despertare hasta mañana-

-Estamos de mañana-

-No me entendiste. Me tomare un día completo para dormir pero me despertare el segundo día a las 7:00PM-

-¿Vas a dormir un día y medio, se puede hacer eso?.-

-Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer.-

Shaoran abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y ella dijo en un tono suave pero con segunda intención:

-No quiero que me molesten, cuando me despierte veré lo de mi nueva morada, pero en este pent-house no voy a vivir.-

-¡Esta bien!.-

-Yo escogeré el lugar en que vamos a vivir.-

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡No!. Definitivamente no dejare que ella escoger el lugar donde vamos a vivir. No pienso vivir frente al cementerio.

-Sé lo que estas pensando y si no quieres que compre una propiedad frente al cementerio entonces escoge un lugar ventilado y tranquilo de una sola planta que no esté amoblado yo lo decorare a mi gusto, sino nos regresamos a Japón y viviremos en mi casa. ¿Tu escoge?. Otra cosa si deseas que las cosas se den de forma natural entre nosotros y no tengamos conflictos que no necesitamos recuerdas las reglas y mantén a tu familia alejada de mi.-

-Cómo tu digas.-

-Ahora sal que me voy a cambiar.-

Al salir de la habitación Shaoran solo dijo entre susurros:

¡Maldita sea!. Este vampiro del terror hasta me salió mandón. Iba a maldecir de nuevo las rimas cuando escucho la voz de su madre y se alerto.

-Shaoran-Dijo con calma Ieran mientras esbozo una sonrisa que no le gusto a su hijo y acoto con rapidez:

-Espero que a mi nuera no le incomode que pasemos aquí la noche, nos gustaría tratarla.- Dijo con cuidado.

Shaoran no sabía que pensar, si le dio la impresión que el mismo desagrado que sintió Sakura por su familia, ellos sintieron por ella, por un segundo pensó que se había ido del lugar.

Una de sus hermanas dijo:

-¡Excelente!. Es una excelente sugerencia madre, tengo curiosidad de tratar a mi primera y supuesta " Cuñada" porque lo que me han contado de ella me intriga.-Dijo Feime y sonrío con malicia.

Shaoran la fulmino con la mirada porque sabía lo que iba a decir:

-El abuelo en la habitación de invitados, ustedes en la segunda habitación, yo dormiré con mi hermana Futtie y Yuna y por supuesto mi querido hermanito con su esposa.-

-Es una excelente idea hermana.- Dijo Futtie y rápidamente acoto:

-Pero nuestra " querida cuñada " se llevo a mi sobrino.- Dijo con hipocresía.

Clow Li estaba en completo silencio al igual que Hien ambos miraban con el semblante serio a Shaoran, no necesitaban decir ninguna palabra para darle a saber que su " nueva esposa " no era de su agrado e incluso les daba algo de temor.

Shaoran solo pensó para si mismo:

_- " Esta es una arpía completa, no sé cuál es peor si ella o Futtie y aun me faltan dos hermanas más por presentarle a Sakura vamos de mal en peor ***Suspiro de Frustración*** ¿Cómo diablos le diré a Sakura que debo dormir con ella? " -_

_-" ¡Maldita sea!. Estoy pagando por todas las que he hecho en mi vida y con creces. ¡Diablos! ".-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Un CP tenso pero necesario para lo que se viene. Les paso el dato de lo siguiente: **

**(4.1) Las composiciones que hice referencia ya están en mi Facebook. Para los que estudien música clásica sobre todo piano sus recomendaciones son bienvenidas pero prefiero que no sean los reconocidos como Chopin - Bach - Vivaldi - entre otros reconocidos compositores quiero tener nuevo material y de preferencia de compositores pocos conocidos. **

**(4.2) Yuna Li es un hijo natural supuestamente era autista y mudo NO lo es. Hay una mini-historia detrás de esto pero no lo voy abordar ahora sino más adelante, este pequeño va ser de gran ayuda a Sakura. **

**(4.3) Para quienes ven las fotos del pent-house de Shaoran en mi pent-house dirán no es el estilo de él. Afirmativo no lo es. Lo usa para sus encuentros carnales y lo comparte con Eriol-Ariel. **

**(4.4) No profundice en la leyendas de la casa de Sakura - las alianzas - la calle pero lo haré más adelante. **

**(4.5) Sobre Clow Reed y Clow Li son parientes lejanos que tienen el mismo nombre. No me he equivocado en los nombres de los personajes. **

**(4.6) Para quienes me preguntaron por Touya y Yue tengo planes para ellos y tranquilos no los voy a matar. **

**(4.7) Poco a poco irán apareciendo los personajes, dejare un poco el estilo dramático para concentrarme en el sobrenatural ya que es la primera vez que me lanzo de lleno en este género. **

**5.- Actualizo el Jueves pasada las 18:00Pm - Mañana actualizo Impulsos & Profesiones Especiales y hasta donde pueda. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	11. Conflicto Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Conflicto-**

**-Parte II-**

*****Pocos minutos después*****

**-**Con todo respecto que se merecen- Dijo Shaoran con cuidado y acoto rápidamente:

-No son del agrado de mi esposa, estoy agotado no he dormido en días, quiero que se vayan.-

-¿Qué?.-Pregunto con indignación Ieran.

-Madre, estoy agotado, no tengo ganas de discutir encima debo ver una propiedad de una planta para instalarme con mi esposa y debo organizarme para viajar a Inglaterra por los funerales de Nakuru Misuki.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto con asombro Clow.

-¿Abuelo usted no está enterado?.-

-¡No!. ¿Qué ha pasado con la prometida de Eriol?.- Pregunto Clow con calma.

Shaoran suspiro con resignación las siguientes horas se paso relatando punto por punto lo sucedido:

-La discusión entre Eriol y Nakuru.

-El accidente de Nakuru.

-Lo sucedido en el hospital.

-La espera de los resultados de la autopsia.

Finalmente Clow dijo:

-¿Sabes si mi primo está al tanto de esto?.-

-¿Hablas de Clow Reed o Clow Daidoji?.-

-Clow Reed por supuesto, los Reed tienen negocios con los Misuki, y el hijo de Clow : Kerberus estuvo casado con Kaho, la hija de Kentaro Misuki, tenemos negocios en conjunto con ellos. ¿Cómo nos afecta esto?.-

-De ninguna forma asumo.- Dijo con cuidado Shaoran.

-¿Estás seguro?.-Pregunto Hien

-¡No sé!. Le recomendé a Eriol que hable con Yamasaki, su aérea es la penal le puede asesorar.-

-El Ab. Yamasaki Takashi es un excelente penalista. Creo que tu madre y yo nos vamos adelantar para darles las condolencias a Kentaro.-

-Iré con ustedes.-Dijo Clow en un tono firme.

Futtie y Feime se quedaron mirando entre si y ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-Nosotras nos quedamos-

Ieran miro a sus hijas y Futtie dijo:

-No quiero toparme con Kaho, odio a esa mujerzuela.-

-Entiendo tu postura, pero recuerda que Kerbero la haya preferido a ella no es razón para que no te presentes al funeral de tu amiga. Recuerda que Nakura representaba al imperio Akizuki tienes negocios con ellos.-

-Lo de Kerbero paso sencillamente no tengo porque se hipócrita con esa mujer.-

-Apoyo a mi hermana, prefiero quedarme en Hong Kong con Shaoran, nosotras podemos ayudarte con el tema de la propiedad.-

-¿Conoces alguien de confianza en el aérea de bienes raíces?.-

-¡Claro!. Chiharu Mihara está en esa aérea.-

-¡Listo!. Entonces dile que me muestre unas 6 propiedades para elegir. No voy a comprarla solo alquilarla.-

-¿Cómo así?-Pregunto Feime.

-Se viene la gira a Europa y América para los contratos de C.H.Y.N.-

-¿Hijo cuando viajas?.- Pregunto Ieran.

-Estimo en menos de un mes. Aun la agenda se está revisando.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras amanecía y Shaoran terminaba de hablar de su viaje con su familia y disponer que ellos salgan de su casa.

Sakura luego de una breve rutina de limpieza saco una pijama de dos piezas en color negro de su maleta y se metió a la cama.

Le dio un beso a Yuna en la frente y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Desde que ella era una niña y debido a sus limitaciones físicas, Sakura deseaba conocer el mundo y empezó leer sobre otros lugares, un día tuvo un sueño extraño.

Entro en un estado de una calma profunda.

Sus respiración bajo al igual que los latidos se su corazón.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Las gotas de agua que caían de las llaves del grifo de su baño privado parecían congelarse en el aire.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba y ella lo dejaba.

Vio su cuerpo dormido, conectado a las máquinas, cables, sueros.

Tenía apenas 12 años cuando esos extraños sueños empezaron.

Era una sensación extraña, perturbadora y noto a su alrededor varias energías extrañas.

El ambiente se sintió pesado.

Sintió tanto miedo que se despertó sobresaltada.

Fue una experiencia que la estremeció por completo, al pasar los días su salud que siempre variaba había días que le costaba levantarse de la cama, se levantaba más cansada de lo que se acostaba otros días podía avanzar e ir a la biblioteca del lugar donde ella noto una sección nueva:

El Fascinante Mundo de lo Oculto. Grandes Enigmas.

Solo por el título de la sección llamo su atención. Entre los temas que hablaba estaban:

-Las energías y el aura.

-Desarrollo de habilidades extra-sensoriales.

-Espiritismo.

-Telequinesis.

-Fenómenos Paranormales.

-Los enigmas.

-Sueños y predicciones.

Una serie de temas en el aérea de Parapsicología que se abordaba de una forma parcial, varios estudios de científicos con diversos experimentos y lo más interesante testimonios aparentemente reales.

Fue cuando Sakura perdió el temor de las cosas que sentía o percibía con sus sentidos y empezó a investigar sobre los temas varios.

Libro que llegaba. Libro que leía.

Empezó a entender lo que le pasaba, entendía que su cuerpo era como una hermosa cripta que la limitaba, su corazón se deterioraba poco a poco pero su cerebro habido de conocimiento le permitió desarrollar otras habilidades.

Su poder de concentración era impresionante.

Aprendió técnicas de relajación e hipnotismo los estudio a fondo para poder bloquear las sensaciones de dolor que le provocaba las arritmias. Su tolerancia al dolor era impresionante.

Aprendió a conocer sobre la medicina alternativa basada en las plantas curativas. Ya que debido a sus medicamentos para el corazón tenía que tener cuidado con lo que tomaba para otras dolencia.

Aprendió a desarrollar sus sentidos y a ejercitar su cerebro de la siguiente forma:

Memorizaba cada objeto de los lugares en los que ella estaba. Sabía perfectamente la forma, color, aroma, el sonido que las cosas emitían, llego un momento que en su habitación ella se podía poner de pie con los ojos cerrados y la imagen exacta de la misma habitación se activaba en su mente.

Cada objeto tenía una presencia. Ella aprendió a desarrollar algo que tienen los "Murciélagos". El RADAR por medio de sonidos. Hizo experimentos hasta que logro captar ondas sonoras imperceptibles a un oído normal, por medio de pequeños golpes contra el piso o las paredes, hizo muchos experimentos hasta que lo domino, aprendió a contar y detectar en que tiempo el sonido chocaba con los objetos, era su forma de entretenerse en el Hospital.

Experimentando con ella misma.

Aprendió a identificar los aromas y descubrir sus componentes. De ahí que su olfato era desarrollado a tal grado que podía detectar aromas que otras personas no.

Aprendió a leer con sus manos la escritura en alto relieve para ciegos. (Escritura Braille). Sus dedos y manos eran hábiles para cosas manuales su precisión para hacer las cosas era perfecta.

Aprendió a educar a su oído, podía captar ondas sonoras de baja frecuencia que ninguna otra persona normal captaba a no ser que use algún aparato especial

Educo a sus sentidos al máximo y dado a su creativa y su sed por aprender desarrollo destrezas mentales impresionantes.

Podía aprender cualquier idioma en el menor tiempo posible si ella se concentraba.

Podía resolver cualquier problema de cálculo si le daban las bases.

En pocas palabras hizo que sus neuronas trabajaran al triple de su capacidad.

Podía memorizar textos completos en segundo.

Podía grabar en su cerebro imágenes completas con todo detalle. Era una excelente observadora.

Para conocer el mundo a través de lo que leía ella hacía un ejercicio cada día que dormía para ejercitar su cerebro y conservar su cuerpo.

Minimizaba el uso de sus funciones orgánicas y se inducía a un sueño profundo pero entre la línea delgada de la conciencia e inconsciencia ella aprendió a dejar su cuerpo de ahí su frase en el día exactamente 16 horas en la que dormía ella no despertaba sencillamente porque su mente o su alma estaba fuera de su cuerpo viajando. Conociendo lugares. Se desconectaba por completo de su cuerpo.

Por eso le gustaba su casa, al tener una leyenda de estar maldita o encantada, lo tétrico del lugar daba un silencio abrumador que ella necesitaba para concentrarse en sus ejercicios mentales.

Cuando estaba en un plano astral donde las energías se concentraban no sentía temor, eran viajes tranquilos y reales.

Tenía la certeza de tocar la arena, la tierra, incluso había lugares peligrosos que visitaba pero tenía mucho cuidado porque si se lastimaba en el plano astral se reflejaba en su cuerpo.

Al inicio no dominaba la técnica y cuando se quemaba o se cortaba su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias y extrañas marcas aparecían en el. Tuvo varios accidentes por no saber eso, aprendió a las malas.

A medida que fue creciendo los sueños se tornaron más reales. Conocía personas a través de su sueño. Se podía conectar con ciertas personas con habilidades psíquicas pero aquellas de un aura oscura no se acercaba.

Cada sueño era una experiencia.

Ahora estaba en una ciudad en la que no había estado antes. Hong Kong.

Necesitaba conocerla. Familiarizarse con ella y si veía algo que le gustaba cuando despertaba iba a verla en persona.

Observo al niño dormido junto a ella, sonrío suavemente, ese niño era especial porque era como ella.

Entonces intento algo se acerco a él, tuvo intención de llamarlo pero escucho las voces de la sala y traspaso las paredes, dejo que el niño duerma profundamente, no podía traerlo consigo era peligroso conectarse con otra persona en medio de un sueño porque si despiertan a una persona abruptamente en medio de un trance le puede pasar algo.

Llego al lugar y vio discutiendo a la Familia Li, noto sus auras, el ambiente se torno denso y pesado.

Ella hizo algo que le gustaba, soplar suavemente para que el lugar se enfríe, sonrío al ver el rostro de terror de todos en la sala e hizo algo para divertirse apago las luces y decidió salir del lugar era hora de recorrer Hong Kong, no iba hacer más travesuras por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****36 horas después*****

Sakura despertó con una sensación de tranquilidad.

Se libero de sus energías negativas durante su largo viaje astral y noto que Yuna ya no estaba junto a ella, fue cuando sintió la mirada intensa de su esposo sobre ella y él con asombro dijo:

-¡Buenas tardes Sakura!.-

-¡Buenas tardes Shaoran!.- Lo normal era bostezar, desperezarse pero Sakura no hizo nada de eso y noto algo que no se había dado cuenta:

-¿Dónde estamos?.-

-Espero que te guste nuestra nueva residencia.-

Sakura no hizo preguntas cuando se levanto y vio el lugar, una hermosa casa de un solo piso.

Recorrió el lugar pero no dijo palabra alguna y Shaoran no aguanto más y pregunto:

-¿No tienes preguntas al respecto?. ¿No te interesa saber cómo te traje?.-

-¡No! y ¡No!.-

Shaoran suspiro de frustración y le dijo:

-¿Cómo lo haces?.-

Sakura lo miro y no pronuncio palabra alguna y Shaoran dijo:

-Dormirte 36 horas completas y que pésima costumbre de dormir con las manos entrelazadas por un segundo pensé que estabas muerta, hasta Wei se asusto cuando te vio así incluso llamo al doctor.-

Sakura lo miro en silencio y Shaoran se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Qué clase de persona duerme un día completo y medio?. Con todo el ruido de la mudanza, tú no mostrabas señal de vida, me hiciste asustar.-

Sakura lo quedo mirando y finalmente dijo con calma:

-Yo dije que iba a dormir.-

-¿36 horas?. Prepárate porque debemos irnos de viaje.- Impartió la orden Shaoran.

En el fondo estaba asustado cuando Wei fue por Yuna a la habitación donde dormía con Sakura y regreso pálido diciendo que ella parecía estar muerta.

Sus manos entrelazadas, su respiración casi imperceptible, todos se asustaron.

-Primero debo pasar por el hospital. Toca mi chequeo quincenal.-

Shaoran la miro con una expresión neutra y dijo:

-Le diré a Wei que te prepare algo de comer y que te lleve a ese lugar, yo debo ver lo del viaje.-

-No debo comer los exámenes se hacen en ayuda.-

-¿A esta hora?.-

-¡Sí!. Pero primero déjame llamar para ver si me dan cita para ahora en la noche.-

-¿Las citas no son en la mañana o en la tarde?.-

-No en mi caso. ¿Tienes una Guía de teléfono por favor?.-

-No pero puedo pedir a información. Dame 10 minutos.

Mientras Sakura veía el resto de la casa que le gusto, era de 3 habitaciones amplias, sala-cocina-comedor, con amplios jardines, escucho que su esposo le dijo:

-Me antendió una enfermera.-

-¡Gracias!.- Sakura tomo el inalámbrico y dijo:

-¡Buenas tardes!. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 26 años de edad, soy de nacionalidad japonesa y cuando tenía 15 años me hicieron un trasplante de corazón, el tercero y definitivo, voy a radicar por unas semanas en Hong Kong y cada 15 días me hago un chequeo cardiológico fuera de los exámenes que me hago de manera semestral para cubrir otras aéreas, usted me podría por favor dar una cita con el jefe del departamento de Cardiología.-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo con toda esa información que ella había dado y noto como su expresión cambio y sintió curiosidad cuando escucho su tono de voz pasar de lo neutral a la emoción.

-¡Dr. Matheus Sanderson!. Claro que le conozco, él fue uno de los doctores que me opero, soy una de sus primeras pacientes apenas tenía un año de haberse graduado. ¿Cree que me pueda atender?. Gracias yo espero.-

Shaoran alzo la ceja. A su criterio Sakura parecía estar sacando una cita con alguien que le gustaba y no una consulta médica.

Entonces puso atención cuando ella dijo con emoción:

-Dr. Sanderson ¿Se acuerda de mi?.

Sakura por primera vez desde que Shaoran la trato mostro una sonrisa abierta, nerviosa, emocionada, sincera, a medida que estaba hablando con el Dr. Sanderson, Shaoran se estaba enojando y peor se puso cuando escucho:

-A las 7:00Pm. Claro que puedo ir. ¿Me vas atender a esa hora?. ¿Cena?. Claro por supuesto que si, listo quedamos a esa hora. ***Risas Nerviosas*** Otro para ti. Bye!.-

Shaoran la miro con el semblante serio y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¡Vaya!. Qué emoción por ver al doctor.-

Sakura ignoro el comentario porque debía arreglarse para su consulta, no había visto al Dr. Sanderson en años. Ella tenía 15 años y él era su amor platónico.

Eran tanto los nervios que sintió Sakura que ignoro por completo la presencia de Shaoran y se fue a la habitación a escoger algo apropiado para ella.

Luego de dos horas y media estuvo lista.

Escogió un sencillo vestido de color verde, era corto y alto mostraba sus piernas pero cerrado en la parte de arriba y con mangas, a ella dada su esterilizada figura se la veía bien.

Opto por zapatos bajos cruzados.

Se tomo su tiempo en plancharse su cabello.

Se puso un maquillaje suave y salió de la recamara. Fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta en las expresiones de su esposo y cambio su expresión y dijo:

-Voy a ir a la consul…..

-¡Yo te llevo!.- Dijo Shaoran en un tono serio que la hizo sobresaltar. Sakura más se demoro en decir la frase y completarla que Shaoran la interrumpió abrupta-mente y ratifico en un tono mortal.

-¿Qué clase de esposo sería si dejo que mi esposa vaya sola al cardiólogo?.-

-¡Ah!. ¡Eh!.- Sakura nos sabía que decir y Shaoran pregunto en un tono que denotaba enojo:

-¿O no quieres vayas?.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- ***Risas divertidas*** Sin comentarios. **

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	12. Conflicto Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo VIII-**

**-Conflicto-**

**-Parte Final-**

*****Hong Kong-China*****

*****Pocos minutos antes*****

**-SHAORAN POV-**

¿Porqué ella se emociona tanto con el nombre de ese doctor?.

¡Maldita Sea!. Parece que ella estuviera sacando una cita con un hombre que le gusta y no una consulta médica. Lo que me faltaba. ¡Diablos!. Se supone que ella debe interesarse en una persona que yo conozca para poder manipularla y recuperar mi dinero.

¿Qué mierd"#$% es esto?. ¿Cena?. Es la primera vez que la veo tener esas expresiones. ¡Maldita sea!. Ella no puede interesarse en una persona que no conozco. No voy a correr el riesgo de perder mi dinero. ¡Por fin!. Ya era hora que terminara esa llamada.

-¡Vaya!. Qué emoción por ver al doctor.-

¡Qué diablos!. Esta vampiro me está ignorando.

¡Maldita sea!. Tanto se demora para ir a una simple consulta médica. Ella realmente se está demorando. Va a una consulta médica NO a una CITA.

Ella ***Gruñido de frustración*** ¿Por qué diablos se arreglo tanto esta vampira?. Por su expresión veo que recién se da cuenta que estoy yo aquí. Esta mujer si sabe cómo poner a prueba la escaza paciencia que tengo. Si piensa que va ir sola se equivoca. Quiero conocer a ese doctor. Un momento el tipo ha de ser un viejo de que me estoy preocupando. ¡Mierd"#$%.! ¿Qué paso vampiro no piensas decir palabra alguna?.

-Voy a ir a la consul…..

-¡Yo te llevo!.-

Ella no quiere que vaya eso se nota en su cara. Pero se equivoca si piensa que se va librar de mi tan fácilmente. Tengo que cuidar por mi interés. ¡Maldita Sea!. ¿A qué hora viene Wei?. ¿Por qué diablos se demora tanto?. Maldito Vampiro di algo. No dices nada bien entonces yo lo haré:

-¿Qué clase de esposo sería si dejo que mi esposa vaya sola al cardiólogo?.-

-¡Ah!. ¡Eh!.-

¡Malditos monosílabos!. Ella realmente no quiere que vaya, entonces que me lo diga:

-¿O no quieres vayas?.-

***Suspiro pesado***-No quiero que vayas.-

-¿Por qué?.-

-Tu expresión de molestia denota algo que no puedo identificar, celos no son, ¿Qué es?.-

¡Maldita Sea!. Me olvide que este vampiro es media bruja y que no la puedo engañar fácilmente. Seamos directos:

-¿Recuerdas nuestras reglas?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¿Qué dice la segunda?.-

-¿Qué dice la tercera?.-

¡Maldita sea!. Con esta bruja no puedo.

-¡Escucha!. No sé qué ideas erradas estas pensando Li.-

-¿A ti te gusta ese doctor?.-

***Silencio incomodo***

Lo sabía a ella le gusta ese doctor por eso ella no me quiere llevar. Vaya por fin llego WEI, ya era hora.

-Es hora de salir, ¿No ha contestado mi pregunta Sakura?.-

-No me gusta el doctor Sanderson.-

-¡Mientes!.-

-No miento.

-¿Entonces por qué la emoción de verlo?

-Ese doctor fue uno de los que me opero.-

-¿Qué más hay detrás de esa historia?.-

-Cuando tu decidas ser honesto conmigo yo te devolveré la cortesía mientras tanto NO PREGUNTES, ahora si me vas acompañar cambia esa cara.-

¡Qué diablos!.

-**Sakura POV-**

***Suspiro de Frustración***. ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?. Tal vez me puse en evidencia al mostrar tal emoción por el Dr. Sanderson pero no lo puedo evitar no lo he visto en años. Este sujeto es posesivo, él que me haya pagado y me use para su conveniencia no le da derecho a que se meta en mi vida. ***Suspiro de Frustración*** A la larga sabía que estos conflictos se iban a presentar pero no tan pronto. Sé que él no es del todo honesto conmigo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantener la distancia. Sakura haz las cosas con calma necesitas el dinero, maldito dinero que me mete en problemas que no necesito. Solo son 12 meses ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?.

En un incomodo silencio ambos iban perdidos en su pensamiento cuando Wei vino por ellos y les dio instrucciones para que ingresen al auto su destino era llegar al Hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio-Japón*****

El padre de Sakura estaba pasando por un mal momento con su esposa.

-¿Cómo que nuestra hija viajo?.-

-Mi amor cálmate, la niña me dijo que iba hacer un viaje a China, cuando esté completamente instalada en Hong Kong nos va avisar.-

-¿Tu dejaste Fujitaka que Sakura viaje sola?.-

-¡Cálmate!.-

-FUJITAKA KINOMOTO. ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?. Nuestra hija no puede volar la altura la afecta. Nuestra hija no puede viajar sola que tal que le de una arritmia o un pre-infarto. ¡OMG!. Nuestra hija….

-NADESHIKO. Ella no está enferma.-

-Eso pensamos cuando recibió su segundo trasplante y dijimos estaba bien, estaba sana y casi se muere.-

-Deja de controlar a la niña, dale un voto de confianza, ella necesita tomarse un tiempo a solas para pensar que hará con su vida, aún esta reciente lo del fracaso que fue su ceremonia de matrimonio, necesita tiempo para ella y estar sola la va ayudar, ella...

-¿Tiempo a solas?. A las malas acepte que se fuera vivir sola, no acepto que se vaya a vivir a otro país completamente sola, ESO ES SER IMPRUDENTE, ya me quede sin un hijo no pienso perder otro, mi hija ME VA ESCUCHAR. ¿Dónde VIVE ahora?.-

-¡Escucha!. Ella está bien. Ella se va instalar y nos va avisar. Dale su espacio.-

-Si algo le pasa a mi hija FUJITAKA, tú te las veraz conmigo.-

-¡Escucha!. Sakura es una mujer centrada, ella me dijo que tuvo una mejor propuesta a nivel " Financiero " por eso se mudaba a Hong Kong.-

-¿Qué ahora va trabajar en una docena de MORGUES?.- Dijo Nadeshiko con sarcasmo.

Ella realmente estaba enojada pero sobre todo preocupada por su hija.

-¡Dale un voto de confianza!. ¡Por favor!.-

-Lo que quiero. ¡NO!. Lo que vamos hacer es ir a Hong Kong y traer de vuelta a mi hija, no quiero que nada malo le pase, una cosa es estar en TOKIO, prefiero mil veces que viva en esa casa horrible del TERROR que compro pero estaré tranquila sabiendo donde y como ubicarla pero en HONG KONG, ella está completamente SOLA. ¿Cómo TE ATREVISTES APOYARLE SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO?.-

-Nadeshiko deja de ser una madre posesiva y controladora, la niña ya creció. Ella necesita su propio espacio.-

-¡MALDITA SEA Fujitaka.! Tú no sabes lo que es ser MADRE y tener a un hijo gestándose 9 meses dentro de ti, quieres cuidarle, protegerle, ¿Recuerdas por todo lo que pasamos?.-

Nadeshiko tuvo que parar porque la histeria le estaba haciendo mal y empezó a llorar al recordar todo lo que paso con su hija y dijo en una voz que denotaba reproche:

-Las primeras veces tú no estabas ahí Fujitaka.-

-Lo sé querida, mi trabajo me mantenía fuera del país.- Fujitaka abrazo a su esposa que no dejaba de llorar y dijo con una voz entrecortada.

-No sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron lo de su primer infarto y ver a mi niña conectada a máquinas, fue horrible y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada me matada de apoco. Fujitaka mi hija es lo único que me queda, ella no es una persona sana, tuvo muchas privaciones, ella no tenía porque pasar por esto. NO hay noche que no me acueste orando por ella y pidiendo a DIOS que le de salud y que no la haga pasar por eso de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?.-

-Yo sé querida pero todo eso ya paso.-

-NO paso, una madre nunca olvida, mi temor es que ella vuelva a recaer, crees que la llamo todo los días o voy a visitarla constantemente a su casa de terror solo para molestarla, voy porque tengo miedo de encontrar a mi hija muerta, ¿Sabes lo que sentí, cuando vi a Sakura en la mitad del baño cuando le dio el tercer infarto que casi la mata antes de su tercer trasplante?. Sus expresiones de dolor las tengo grabada en mi rostro, no quiero ver a mi hija de nuevo así.-

Fujitaka se quedo en silencio, su esposa realmente estaba afectada y empezaba a darle ideas que no quería él recordar ni pensar, era como retroceder, los años de terapias para afrontar la recuperación de su hija parecieron perder sentido y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Si llamo a Sakura y dejo que hables con ella te quedaras tranquila?-

Nadeshisko seco sus lágrimas y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Crees que me va bastar una llamada?. ¡Quiero ver a mi hija!.-

-¡Nadeshiko!.-

-¿Qué parte de quiero ver a mi hija no me entendiste?.-

Fujitaka entro en un dilema:

¿Cómo iba a contener a su esposa de ir a Hong Kong cuando prometió a su hija que la iba a contender a su madre en TOKIO?.

Tremendo lío en él que estaba metido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

*****En Hong Kong*****

En el trayecto de la casa de los Li-Kinomoto al hospital Sakura recibió dos llamadas. Una la desanimo pero la otra la alerto.

Shaoran la miro y le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-El Dr. Sanderson tuvo que salir de Hong Kong por el tema de un trasplante de corazón en Taipéi, como mi chequeo es de rutina me dijo que me atiende sin falta la próxima semana pero debo ir en la mañana para ser el primer turno, me va ratificar la consulta, el Lunes.-

-¿Podemos ver a otro especialista?.-

-Prefiero esperar, él conoce mi caso y tiene facilidad de pedir mi expediente al Hospital General de Tokio.-

Shaoran la miro con los ojos encerrados y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Cómo desees!. ¿Cuál es la otra noticia?.-

Sakura lo miro con una expresión que Shaoran no supo descifrar y miro con cuidado que Wei no escuche y dijo entre susurros haciendo que Sharoan se acerque:

-Mis padres vendrán a Hong Kong-

Shaoran se alejo de ella, por breves segundos ese susurro lo hizo estremecer y se alerto. Se calmo y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Cuál es el problema?.-

Sakura se acerco a él y dijo entre dientes en un tono bajo:

-Ellos no saben de nuestro acuerdo.-

Shaoran la miro por varios segundos e ignorando que las expresiones de nerviosismo de su esposa lo estaban afectadas dijo en voz baja:

-¿No saben que te casaste?.-

-¡NO!.- Dijo Sakura con el rostro tenso.

Shaoran se alejo de ella y mostro una sonrisa burlona y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Estas en problemas!.-

Ese comentario con esa expresión burlona de su esposa hizo que Sakura mostrara una expresión de reproche, sus ojos de color verde se volvieron intensos y Shaoran no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír divertido de sus expresiones.

Cuando Shaoran termino de reír Sakura le dijo en un tono bajo y mortal:

-Yo que tú no me río tanto porque si mis padres se enteran que me canse contigo por dinero me van obligar a romper el acuerdo, devolverte el dinero y tú te quedas sin esposa no sin antes aclarar ante tu familia que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa.-

A Shaoran se le borro la expresión de burla en su cara y se puso serio y Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Piensa en algo y que sea algo creíble, si mis padres no te aceptan te harán la vida imposible sobre todo mi madre. Ella como buena es muy buena pero cuando saca su lado malo la palabra arpía le queda corta.

-No creo que sea peor que mi madre.-

-Mi madre sabe cómo ser cruel con estilo, te pondrá a prueba.-

-¿Qué tipo de prueba?.- Pregunto con cuidado Shaoran, mientras daba la instrucción a Wei para que cambie la ruta y vayan a la embajada de Japón donde tenía unos contactos claves que le iban ayudar con los documentos de su esposa para poder tramitar su pasaporte y tener la visa de salida de China a Inglaterra.

-No sé, nunca adivino sus planes, pero una vez mi hermano Touya me hizo asustar me dejo encerrada en el baño de mi casa me asuste tanto que me causo una aritma mi madre se enojo que tomo del brazo a Touya y lo encerró en un sarcófago de mi padre, claro el sarcófago tenía ciertas partes abiertas para que circulara el aire, mi madre lo dejo encerrado y estaba afuera esperando que cesen sus gritos, solo lo dejo 15 minutos para que él experimentara lo que yo pase cuando me quede sin aire, Touya no volvió a molestarme.-

-¿Tú madre es cruel?.-

-Ella me dijo que no lo iba a lastimar pero si Touya sentía una décima parte de lo que yo sentía no me iba molestar cuando él salió estaba pálido y aterrado, mi mami dijo que la próxima vez lo iba dejar encerrado en una cripta a solas en el cementerio. Mi hermano nunca más me molesto más bien me cuidada porque mi madre lo amenazo le dijo que su obligación como hermano mayor era velar por mi porque yo estaba enferma. Mi papá se enojo porque ella hizo eso pero cuando mi madre le contó lo que me hizo Touya lo castigo, mi mamá realmente se asusto cuando me vio en el piso y Touya riéndose pensando que yo me estaba haciendo la enferma.-

Shaoran miro a Sakura y dijo:

-¿Tu madre fue capaz de hacer eso a su propio hijo?.-

-Es que TOUYA siempre ha sido fastidioso y siempre ha gozado de excelente salud comparado conmigo, solo cuando se metían conmigo ella reaccionaba así, ella paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en el hospital conmigo, dejo de trabajar para cuidarme, por eso te digo, si mi madre viene, se da cuenta que todo es mentira ella se va enojar pero a mi no me va reclamar, ella nunca ha peleado conmigo porque sabe que las emociones intensas y negativas pueden afectar mi salud pero en cambio enfoca su enojo en la persona que me causo el problema. Mi madre hizo despedir enfermeras e incluso médicos por negligencia, con mi mami no se juega.-

***Suspiro de Frustración*** -¿Por qué no me dijiste estos de tus padres antes de casarnos? - Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-Por qué tú tampoco me hablaste de los tuyos.-

***Suspiro de resignación***-¿Cuándo vienen?.-

-A penas le confirme que estoy instalada.-

-Hagamos algo: Primero nos vamos de viaje y Segundo al regreso vemos este tema de tus padres.-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?.-

-Inglaterra, a los funerales de una conocida, su familia tiene negocios con nuestra familia.-

-Vamos a necesitar llevar una tanque pequeño de oxigeno, a grandes alturas me da vértigo pero si me ponen oxigeno no pasa nada.-

-¡Listo!.

-¿Podemos viajar de día?.-

-Es una viaje largo prefiero que sea en la noche, ¿Por qué quieres viajar de día?.-

-Para dormir.-

-¿Tu piensas dormir todo el viaje?.-Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-¡Sí!.-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y dijo entre dientes:

-Te han dicho: ¿Qué eres una pésima compañera de viaje?.-

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran dijo con frustración:

-No piensas refutar lo que estoy diciendo.-

-¡No!.-

Eran momentos como esos que Shaoran estaba a punto de perder su escaza paciencia, esos monosílabos que usaba Sakura como respuesta le daba la impresión errada que ella le era completamente indiferente los temas que él trataba con ella. Nada más alejado de la verdad y dijo:

-¿NO qué?.-

-No me han dicho que soy pésima compañera de viaje.-

-¿Por qué NO?.-

-Por qué nunca antes he salido de Japón.-

-¿Ni siquiera después que te dieron el alta en el Hospital?.-

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo y Shaoran dijo en tono que denotaba inconformidad:

-Tu estilo de vida es completamente aburrido- Afirmo Shaoran y Sakura lo miro con interés pero no dijo palabra alguna y Shaoran que ya estaba frustrado dijo:

-¿No piensas refutar lo que estoy afirmando?.-

-¡No!.-

-¿Por qué NO?.-

Sakura lo pensó por un momento y dijo con calma:

-Lo que para ti es aburrido para mi es tranquilidad y esa esa tranquilidad que me ha permitido hasta ahora estar viva.-

Shaoran se quedo callado y Sakura miro hacia la ventana y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Si yo llevara el estilo de vida tan intensa que tiene LI SHAORAN mi corazón se hubiera deteriorado por tercera vez y estaría bajo 4 metros de tierra.-

Sakura miro a su esposo, de pronto el silencio fue abrumador porque Shaoran Li no sabía que decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Pregunta : ¿Qué experiencias fuera de lo normal han experimentados que los hay perturbado?. Hago la consulta porque estoy leyendo: Grandes Enigmas.- El Fascinante Mundo de lo Oculto del autor: Tomas Doreste de la editorial OCEANO pero enfoca el tema de lo sobre-natural o paranormal desde un punto de vista parcial y necesito experiencias reales para lo que se viene. La pregunta queda abierta me pueden hacer llegar sus comentarios en FanFiction o vía Facebook. ¡Gracias!.**

**5.- Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene: **

-Padre. Madre. ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?.- Dijo Sakura con nerviosismo.

Mientras Fujitaka miraba fijamente al hombre que venía con su hija y denotaba estar tan sorprendido como él puso atención a lo que su esposa le dijo a su hija:

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Sakura?. ¡Somos tus padres.! ¿Quién es el señor que te acompaña?.-

Sakura miro a Shaoran, Shaoran miro a Sakura, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, ellos por todo lo sucedido en Inglaterra se olvidaron de los padres de Sakura.

La situación se puso peor cuando vino Wei y dijo:

-Joven Shaoran, su abuelo quiere saber: ¿Si usted y su esposa vendrán a la cena de esta noche?.-

Los padres de Sakura miraron a Wei, Wei miro a los señores y noto el parecido de la mujer mayor con Sakura y sonrío abiertamente y cometió el error de decir:

-¡Impresionante!. ¿Usted debe ser la madre de la señora Li?. Su parecido con la señora Sakura LI es asombroso sobre todo por el color de OJOS. Ya veo de donde la joven Señora LI heredo su belleza.

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	13. ¡Hipocresía!

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo IX-**

**-¡Hipocresía!-**

En una video conferencia que se daba al mismo tiempo entre dos jóvenes de la misma edad, de un estatus económico alto, una de ellas estaba en Milano (Italia) otra estaba en Corfú capital de las Islas Jónicas (Grecia) comentaba lo sucedido a la joven Nakuru Misuku.

-¿Irás a los Funelares de Nakuru?.- Pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos de color negros azulados y ojos de color azules.

-¿Tengo opción a negarme?. Debo ir en representación de la Familia Reed, Tomoyo recuerda que mi primo lamentablemente se caso con esa mujerzuela de Kaho.- Ratifico con desagrado una hermosa mujer de cabellos ondulados de un corte escalonado que le daba por debajo de los hombres y ojos de color violetas.

-Realmente Meiling no entiendo: ¿Qué diablos le vio tu primo Kerberus a esa mujerzuela?. Pensé que terminaría desposando a Futtie Li.-

-¡Hombres!. Sabes que Kaho es una completa zorr"#$%. La odio.- Dijo entre dientes Meiling y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Vas a cerrar trato con Amamiya?.-

-¡No!. La primera propuesta que me presento Ariel no nos conviene. ¿Qué hay de ustedes harán trato con los Hiragizawa?.-

***Suspiro pesado***-No me agrada Eriol, no me interesa hacer una alianza con ellos pero debo reconocer que hasta ahora es mejor su propuesta que las de los Li.-

-¡Mmmmm…

-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?.-

-Mi madre estuvo en Hong Kong hace pocos días y hay novedades de parte de la Familia Li.-

-Ellos siempre tienen novedades. ¿Qué paso ahora con esos lobos? ¿De qué se entero Sodomi esta vez?.-

***Risas burlonas***-Mi madre converso con Ieran y ella le comento que Li Shaoran se caso en Japón.-

-¡No!. ***Risas divertidas***. -Seguro que le pago alguna de sus mujerzuelas para que finjan ser su esposa.-

-Tal vez se presente en los funerales con ella.-

-¿Segura Tomoyo?.-

-No Meiling pero Eriol es el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Nakuru según mis fuentes esta metido en problemas, y ya sabes cómo son ellos.-

-Se cae uno y los otros dos vienen por añadidura, ósea que Ariel debe estar ya en Inglaterra y Shaoran debe estar en camino.-

-Entonces si voy, quiero conocer a la mujer que fue capaz de ponerle la soga al cuello a Shaoran.-

***Risas burlonas***-Tendremos material de sobra para acercarnos a ella, la lista de las amantes de Shaoran es interminable, creo que a su esposa le gustaría saber ciertos " Nombres ".

***Risas Divertidas y Malignas***-Pensé que ese funeral sería aburrido pero me equivoque. ¿Sabes como se llama la mujer?.-

-No pero eso es lo de menos con todo lo que le diremos de su esposo dudo que ella se quede con él y si lo hace ha de ser porque le han de haber pagado muy bien.-

Meiling miro a Tomoyo y ambas sonreían de forma maliciosa los planes para hacer pasar un mal rato a la nueva esposa de Li Shaoran estaban en marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio-Japón*****

En una videoconferencia que se daba de forma paralela entre Eriol, Ariel y Shaoran:

-¡Estoy jodido!.- Decía Eriol y Ariel pregunto:

-No pueden acusarte de ser el responsable por la muerte de Nakuru, no dijiste que Kaho estuvo de testigo.-

-Kaho se enfermo y no puede declarar ahora.- Dijo Eriol con pesar.

Shaoran estaba frustrado buscando sus documentos en los cajones de su escritorio que ese comentario les llamo la atención y regreso su mirada al plasma que estaba conectada por medio de conexión inalámbrica a su laptop y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Kaho enferma?. ¿Estás seguro?.-

-Fue lo que me dijo su madrastra esta mañana cuando pase por la Mansión Misuki.-

Ariel y Shaoran fruncieron el ceño y Ariel dijo:

-Yo llego esta noche, no vayas hablar con Kaho ni con ningún miembro de la familia Misuki.-

-¡Maldita sea!. ¿Dónde puso Wei los documentos de Sakura?.-

Ariel miro a Eriol, Eriol miro Ariel y ambos dijeron en voz alta:

-¿Sakura?.-

-Ese es el nombre de mi esposa, ya se los había comentado. ¡Diablos!. ¿Dónde pusieron esos papeles?.-

Ariel se animo a preguntar:

-¿Traerás a tu esposa a Inglaterra?.-

-Toca. No quiero que las arpías de mi hermana vengan en mi ausencia.- Dijo Shaoran mientras revolvía sus cajones y Eriol empezó a reír divertido al ver tal desorden era un cuadro inusual y Shaoran dejo los cajones y pregunto:

-¿Qué diablos estas pensando?.-

-¡Nada!. Tan solo es extraño.- Dijo Eriol con una mirada que denotaba una segunda intención en ese comentario.

Ariel río abiertamente y Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Qué mierd"#$% están pensando para de cabron"#$%&.?.-

***Risas Burlonas***-En voz alta fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta y Ariel dijo con toda mala intención:

-1ro. Te casas con una extraña. LE PAGAS. Se supone que el que paga manda. ¿Correcto?.

Shaoran se quedo en silencio ya su humor se estaba poniendo negro y Eriol dijo:

-2do. Para alguien que pago para casarse estas siendo demasiado considerado con la extraña. ¿Cuándo tu viajarías en BARCO o en Tren?. ***Risas Burlonas***.

-3ro. Eriol lo más importante sacas de nuestros pent-house a tu familia incluido al GRAN PATRIARCA LI. Cuando tú nunca le haz contradicho.- Dijo Ariel con todo dramatismo y Eriol acoto rápidamente:

-4to. Y no menos importantes alquilas una propiedad horizontal para que la extraña este completamente cómoda. ¿Qué nos dice eso?.

Ariel miro a Shaoran y sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación le iba a molestar y pregunto con toda mal intención:

-¿Será qué el gran LI SHAORAN se enamoro de una extraña?.-

***Risas Burlonas***-Oh eso es divertido Shaoran, estas enamorado de Sakura ¿Así se llama la extraña, cierto?.- Afirmo y pregunto Eriol tan solo para hacerlo enojar, fue cuando Shaoran dijo entre dientes con enojo:

-¡Maldita sea!. Qué estupideces son esas. YO no AMO a esa mujer tan rara.-

-¿No?.- Pregunto con burla Eriol y Ariel dijo:

-¡Nunca!. Una mujer ha captado tu atención. Vamos reconócelo: Amas a una extraña. ***Risas Burlonas***-

-¡MALDITA SEA!. ¡YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE UNA MUJER TAN RARA Y MENOS UNA QUE ESTA ENFERMA.! - Exclamo con iras.

Pero Ariel, Eriol se quedaron sin habla al igual que Shaoran cuando se dieron cuenta que al borde de la puerta había una hermosa mujer con el cabello recogido y con un largo vestido.

El silencio fue abrumador en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos segundos antes*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Me gusta este vestido de " Roberto Cavalli ". Necesito un abrigo grande para que me abrigue. ¿Qué estación habrá ahora en Inglaterra?. Mejor le pregunto a Li. ¿Qué es ese ruido?. Parece que esta ocupado hablando con otras personas. Mejor seré breve para no molestarlo.

_-¿Será qué el gran LI SHAORAN se enamoro de una extraña?.-_

¿Qué?. ¿Por qué hacen ese tipo de preguntas?.

_***Risas Burlonas***-Oh eso es divertido Shaoran, estas enamorado de Sakura...- _

¡No!. Están equivocados. El señor Li no me ama. Me pregunto: ¿Qué les contestara porque se ve enojado?. ¿Tan malo le parece la idea de fijarse en mi?. ¿Qué estoy sintiendo?. ¿Ansiedad por saber su respuesta?. ¡No entiendo!.

_-¡Maldita sea!. Qué estupideces son esas. YO no AMO a esa mujer tan rara.-_

¿Rara?. Yo no soy rara. El piensa que soy rara. ¿Por qué el piensa eso?.

_-¿No?.- _

_-¡Nunca!. Una mujer ha captado tu atención. Vamos reconócelo: Amas a una extraña. ***Risas Burlonas***-_

Ellos están errados. El señor Li hizo un trato conmigo. ¿Por qué dicen eso?. ¡No entiendo!.

_-¡MALDITA SEA!. YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE UNA MUJER TAN RARA Y MENOS UNA QUE ESTA ENFERMA._

Esas palabras duelen. No tiene derecho a recordarme que no soy una mujer sana. Cálmate Sakura deja que esas emociones negativas no te afecten. ¡Ignóralas!. Sal del lugar.

Sakura miro a su esposo sin ninguna expresión.

No era una mirada vacía pero tampoco era una mirada normal.

De pronto el ambiente entre ellos se torno pesado y ella dijo en un tono suave pero neutral.

-Los documentos que buscas están en el tercer cajón a tu derecha en un sobre de color manila.-

Shaoran estaba perplejo por el tono que ella uso y Sakura miro con una extraña expresión a los hombres que estaban en las pantallas por varios segundos en completo silencio. Ambos no sabía explicar porqué se estremecieron ante la mirada que ella les dio, antes de salir Sakura miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Es de pésimo gusto hablar de las personas cuando estas no están presentes. No necesitas ratificar lo que yo ya sé. ¡Permiso!.-Su tono denotaba que estaba indignada.

Sakura salió del lugar pero alrededor de ella una extraña aura empezó a formarse, los objetos de la casa ligeramente empezaron a moverse, las luces del lugar empezaron a parpadear a medida que ella iba alejándose.

Ariel, Eriol y el propio Shaoran se asustaron más que por sus palabras por la manera como las luces parpadearon y como se torno pesado el ambiente y al mismo tiempo una extraña ventita corrió en el lugar.

Ariel miro a Eriol, Eriol miro Ariel y Shaoran les pregunto con recelo:

-¿Qué dicen ahora?-

-¡Ella da miedo!. Oye yo no pienso seducirla, yo paso, que se encargue Eriol-

-¿Qué?. ¿Yo porqué?-

-¡Diablos!. Se me puso la piel de gallina y aun no la conocemos en persona.- Dijo Eriol.

-¿Oye Shaoran de donde sacaste a esa mujer?.-

Shaoran miro Ariel como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido y dijo con rabia:

-¡Maldita sea!. De nuevo con la misma pregunta. Les conté toda la historia de cómo la conocí y termine casado con ella.-

-¡Diablos!. Me quede en blanco.- Dijo Ariel y acoto rápidamente:

-Su mirada me hizo sentir un escalofrío que me corrió por todo el cuerpo.-

-Ella tiene una mirada fuerte y extraña.- Dijo Eriol y pregunto a Shaoran:

-¿Qué te pasa?.-

-¡Maldita Sea!. Ahora debo ir donde la vampiro esta para disculparme con ella.-

Eriol miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-¿Vampiro?.-

***Suspiro de resignación***Shaoran no le había contado a Eriol y Ariel los inusuales hábitos que tenía su esposa en cuando a su forma de dormir.

La conversación continuo por algunos minutos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la habitación*****

**-Sakura POV-**

Vamos Sakura deja de llorar, respira, piensa en algo agradable. ¿A quién quiero engañar?. ***Suspiro pesado***

Si mi propio hermano me traiciono y mi prometido estuvo conmigo por lástima. ¿Por qué debería esperar que con un extraño sea diferente?.

Sus palabras dolieron. Yo no estoy enferma, aunque nunca podre ser una persona completamente sana, yo no estoy enferma.

No dejes que eso te afecte no te hace bien. Recuerda él te pago para que seas su esposa, no cometas el error de involucrarte con él.

Piensa en algo agradable. ***Suspiro de Resignación***. Mejor salgo a caminar aun faltas varias horas para que sea de día y salgamos de viaje.

Una caminata al aire libre me hará bien.

Sakura se lavo el rostro, busco una chaqueta entre su vestuario y se apresuro a salir del lugar tenía que poner su mente en blanco para alejar toda emoción negativa pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa de su esposo y él dijo:

-Lamento que hayas escuchados esas palabras.-

Sakura sintió una extraña sensación que la estremeció y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Saldré a caminar.-

-Es tarde para salir a caminar.-

-El lugar es tranquilo no me alejare.-

Shaoran titubeo en preguntar y ella dijo:

-No es necesario que me acompañes.- Realmente ella no quería estar cerca de él por ahora.

Shaoran solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y le dio paso para que ella salga de la habitación.

Por ahora las palabras estaban demás entre ellos.

Sakura al salir de la casa noto la hermosa Luna Llena y sintió el viento helado y dijo en voz alta con una mirada pérdida.-

-El aroma esta impregnado con el olor de la Muerte.-

Los susurros de la noche se apagaron. El tiempo parecía detenerte. Una extraña niebla cubrió el lugar.

Sakura miro hacia adelante y noto una extraña figura con un manto negro y se acerco con un paso suave pero firme y dijo:

-¡Es extraño verte de nuevo!. Sin embargo no siento temo. ¿No haz venido por mi?.-

El extraño espectro sin rostro susurro de forma suave y dijo:

-Necesito un favor.-

-¿Tú dirás?.-

-Pon atención….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	14. El viaje

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo X-**

**-El viaje-**

*****Pocas horas después*****

**-Shaoran POV- **

¡Maldita Sea!. No debí haber hecho el comentario en voz alta. Todo es culpa de ese par de cabrone!"#$% que saben qué punto tocar para que explote. ¡Diablos!. ¿Por qué cuando se trata de este vampiro no me puedo contener?. No pienso lo que voy a decir sino que lo digo. ¡Vamos de mal a peor!. ***Gruñido de Frustración***.

Ya son las 4:00Am. Perdí la noción del tiempo. ¿Dónde se metió ese vampiro?. Debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las 5:30Am. ¿Y si le paso algo?. ¡Maldita Sea!. ***Gruñido de Frustración***.

Shaoran camino directo a la puerta cuando se encontró con la mirada de la mujer y se alerto. Sus cabellos caían sobre sus hombros y estaba ligeramente oscurecido, ella tenía una mirada vacía, eran ver una laguna verde sin vida.

Realmente se asusto sobre todo cuando ella no dijo palabra alguna pero al pasar cerca de él un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, el ambiente de la casa se sintió pesado de pronto sintió un estupor que lo envolvió y cayó en el más profundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura ingreso a su habitación en completo silencio el trance en el que estaba era profundo.

Su cuerpo se movía solo.

Tomo una gran vela de color blanca gruesa y la prendió siguió al baño donde estaba un gran espejo y respiro con calma.

Termino de quitarse el sujetador del cabello que lo tenía por la mitad.

Se saco todas las joyas.

Sus prendas una a una iban cayendo al piso en completo silencio.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Miro su reflejo en el espejo a la luz de la vela y se concentro en su frente, respiro de forma profunda y puso su mente en blanco.

Los sonidos se apagaron.

Cerró los ojos y sus sentidos extra sensoriales se despertaron.

Ella podía sentir la sensación de su reflejo frente a ella no se sabe cuando tiempo paso pero ella lo sintió a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados algo se abría en su frente.

Su reflejo con los ojos cerrados proyectaba un tercer ojo que se abría lentamente, una extraña luz la envolvió.

La luz de la vela se quedo estática.

Fue cuando Sakura con sus ojos cerrados alzo sus manos y las puso sobra la superficie cóncava del espejo, la superficie parecía transformarse en agua y ella se concentro en su tercer ojo y dijo en voz alta:

-Reflejo que todo lo vez muéstrame lo que quiero ver.-

Sakura sintió unas series de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo y en su mente su propia imagen con el extraño ojo abierto en su frente le dijo:

-Entre el mundo físico y lo no físico existe una energía atrapada que no puede cruzar el lumbral.-

Sakura no contesto y su reflejo dijo:

-No permitas que esa energía negativa se una a su fuente primaria porque las consecuencias pueden ser destrozas.-

-¿Por qué esa energía se torno oscura?.-

-Por que cuando fue material mato a su propia energía.-

-¿Su propia energía?.-

-La materia no se crea ni se destruye solo se trasforma, ella mato a su propia energía y el cosmos la castigo.-

-¡No entiendo.!-

-Lo que era materia en el plano físico se convirtió en un ente oscuro atrapado por sus propios deseos de venganza busca posesionarse de aquel cuerpo que le hizo tanto daño, en vidas pasadas ella eran una sola y eran poderosas, en esta vida ellas fueron separadas, pero la ambición pudo más, una de ellas está impregnada de oscuridad, tienes poco tiempo, no dejes que la energía atrapada use a ese cuerpo.-

-¿Cómo detengo eso?.-

-El agua es la clave, purifica esa energía oscura y haz que cruce el lumbral para que el equilibrio no se rompa, la próxima vez nos veremos en Inglaterra.-

-¿Por qué yo?.-

-Por que la muerte no puede acercarse a esa energía oscura porque podría atraer otra clase de entes malignas, tienes que ser un alma pura que haga la purificación de esa energía oscura. ¡Advertencia! Sakura ten cuidado con las escaleras.-

-¿Escaleras?.-

-Porque escrito esta que el segundo piso será mortal.-

El reflejo cerro su tercer ojo y abrió los ojos ahora tenía un color blanco y miraban la imagen física y real de ella fueron solos pocos segundos pero Sakura sintió esa sensación que le era conocida, una extraña sensación de temor la invadió y lentamente abrió los ojos y noto la imagen de su reflejo tenía una sonrisa suave y siniestra.

El reflejo dentro del ESPEJO era lo opuesto a lo de la habitación de baño y Sakura miro su pecho de su propio reflejo y no vio su cicatriz, a diferencia de Sakura que tenía el cabello castaño, el de su reflejo era completamente negro.

Eran la misma persona pero al mismo tiempo no lo eran.

Su reflejo le dijo con cuidado:

-¡Qué tengas un buen viaje Sakura!.-

Sakura sonrío suavemente y le dijo a su reflejo:

-Te vez hermosa.-

-Ya no me temes.-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente.

-Cuando termine todo esto vendré por ti.-

-La última vez que estuve en tu mundo casi muero.-

-Pero cometimos un error no es el ESPEJO el que debes usar.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-La clave está en el AGUA.-

-Debo irme.-

-Sakura.-

-Dime.-

-Ten cuidado de la mujer de cabellos rojos.-

Sakura miro su reflejo pero no dijo palabra alguna, la luz de la vela empezó a moverse y ella se desplomo en el piso, este tipo de experiencias requería una gran concentración de parte de ella y drenaba sus energías.

Decidió ir al baño y abrir la llave el agua se evaporo antes de llegar a sus manos.

Al redor de ella había un aura completamente caliente que evaporaba el agua era completamente extraño esas sensaciones en ella, por lo general su cuerpo bajaba de temperatura no aumentaba.

Calmo sus nervios, respiro con calma y concentro sus energía en bajar la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo para poder tomar el baño y poder prepararse para su viaje.

Ese viaje era especial porque ella tenía una misión que realizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Cuando una persona no puede explicar por medio de una razonamiento coherente : ¿Cómo paso algo que lo afecta directamente?. Se asusta. Es natural.

El temor es lo que no hace humanos esta en nuestra esencia. Sentir temor de lo que conocemos. Sobre todo de aquellas cosas que la CIENCIA y la Lógica no pueden explicar.

Eso le paso a Shaoran, lo último que recordó fue estar en la puerta principal de la casa y no supo : ¿Cómo?. ¿Cuándo?. Apareció en su cama completamente vestido con otra ropa. Era un atuendo de viaje.

Lo aterrador de no recordar nada de lo que hizo o le hicieron era esa sensación que le invadía de saber qué algo había pasado pero él no sabía explicar: ¿Qué?.

Ver sus malestar completamente hechas lo dejo sin hablar.

Ver sus documentos listos para viajar lo dejo en blanco.

Pero ver a Wei en su casa a las 5:30Am y a su esposa sentada en el carro lista para viajar lo dejo perplejo.

**-Shaoran POV-**

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?. En un segundo la iba a buscar y ahora nos vamos de viaje. ¿Qué me hizo el vampiro este?. Revisemos si todo está en orden.

-¡Buenos días!. Señor Li, su abuelo y sus padres están camino al aeropuerto. ¿Está listo?.-

-¡Sí!. Debo preguntar a Sakura por sus cosas.-

-La señora me dio su equipaje. Ella está en el carro esperándole.-

-¿Ella estaba lista cuando llegaste?.-

-¡Sí!. Ni siquiera tuve la necesidad de tocar el timbre, ella estaba afuera esperándome con su maleta y su bolso de mano.-

Shaoran acompaño a Wei en un completo silencio al llegar al carro o más bien el ingresar al carro Shaoran pudo notar dos cosas.

1ro. Sakura llevaba unas gafas oscuras.

2do. Ella estaba molesta porque no se tomo la molestia en mirarlo cuando ingreso al auto y tenía su mirada fija hacia afuera de la ventana.

No se sorprendió esa actitud de parte de ella luego del incidente del día anterior y fue cuando dijo en un tono suave y firme:

-¡Buenos días Sakura!.-

-¡Buen día!.-

¡Maldita sea!. Ni siquiera va mostrar alguna emoción por el viaje.

-¿Es la primera vez que viajas a Inglaterra?. ¿Emocionada por el viaje?.-Pregunto Shaoran con incomodidad para iniciar un tema de conversación y aminorar la extraña tensión que había entre ellos.

Sakura no contesto porque ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos:

-_" Necesito guardar mis energía, no sé con lo que me voy encontrar en Inglaterra, ahora si pudiera sugestionarme a tal punto de …No usar viaje astral en un avión sería peligro, concentrar mi imagen en un espejo menos, ¡No modo!. Necesito el oxigeno, pero tal vez pueda hipnotizarme, no eso no sería buena idea, puedo minimizar mis funciones vitales pero a grandes alturas. Necesito relajarme. ***Suspiro de Frustración*** Esto va ser difícil, veamos Sakura no temes a los aviones y menos volar, todo esta en tu mente , tengo que poner mi mente en blanco para poder …._

-¡SAKURA TE ESTOY HABLANDO!.-

Sakura en ese momento reparo la mirada de enojo de su esposo sobre ella, se saco las gafas con calma y dijo en un tono que denotaba reproche porque ella estaba pensando en algo importante y él la interrumpió:

-¿Qué quieres?.- Dijo entre dientes.

-Llevo 15 minutos contados por reloj tratando de captar tu atención.-

Sakura lo miro con el semblante serio y Shaoran se quedo sin habla y suspiro pesadamente y le dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Sé que estás molesta por el comentario que hice ayer.-

Sakura había olvidado de esa parte y dijo con enojo:

-No estoy molesta por eso, eso ya lo olvide.-

-¿Pero por el tono que usas?.-

-Estoy pensando: ¿Qué hacer para no tener que usar el tanque de oxigeno?.-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Sakura entre cerro los ojos y dijo en un tono que denotaba reproche:

-Y por la expresión que acabas de poner sé que te olvidaste del tanque de oxigeno que NECESITO.-

-¡Eh!. Podemos…...-

-¡Eres un completo inútil!.- Esta vez Sakura si estaba enojada, pero no él sino con ella, era este tipo de cosas que le molestaba cuando debía depender de otras personas. Su enfermedad le hizo depender de muchas personas y eso la hacía sentir inútil por eso no gustaba pedir favores.

Pero lamentablemente había situaciones que ella no podía controlar y necesitaba obligado ayuda.

Ahora lo del tanque de oxigeno, no era que Sakura se había olvidado tan solo quería saber hasta que punto podía contar con su esposo o confiar en él si en caso algún momento necesite de él

Shaoran la fulmino con la mirada y Sakura le dijo con reproche:

-Te pedí una sola cosa nada más.-Traducido Sakura ratifico no podía confiar en Li y le dio tristeza ratificar que su " que mi importismo " de él hacia ella ratificaba sus crueles palabras.

Shaoran bajo la mirada de forma avergonzada y dijo:

-¡Lo siento!. ¡Realmente me olvide!.-

**-Sakura POV- **

¿Qué estoy haciendo?. Sakura no pelees con Li, si hago eso me estaré involucrando con él. Las emociones negativas se pueden tornas intensas y la única que saldrá perjudicada en todo este asunto seré yo . Sakura por tu bien mejor ignora a Li. No provoques conflictos con él. Luego esas emociones se pueden transformar en sentimientos que no te convienen sentir.

-Sakura sabes ¿Dónde podemos comprar el tanque de OXIGENO qué necesitas?.-

Sakura miro a Shaoran pero no dijo nada y solo saco su número y paso un mensaje y espero que le contestarán.

Por primera vez en esos minutos sonrío y dijo en voz alta:

-Vamos al Hospital central de Hong Kong a la sucursal sur.- No dio más explicaciones porque se alegro poder conseguir lo que necesitaba por ella mismo.

Shaoran dio la instrucción a Wei que se desviara del camino y en menos de 25 minutos llegaron al lugar porque como no había mayor tráfico fue fácil encontrar las calles descongestionadas.

Shaoran iba a salir del carro pero Sakura le dijo en un tono firme:

-Tú te quedas en el auto dame 20 minutos y ya regreso.-

Sakura no espero que Shaoran contestara ni que Wei se bajara del auto, ella llego a la puertas del Hospital e ingreso por emergencia, una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, la tensión que sintió se disipo como la espuma porque ella no solo consigo el tanque de oxigeno sino reencontrarse con una persona muy especial para ella y sin proponerse-lo.

Esos breves momentos de felicidad le hacían bien y se olvidaba de todas esas emociones negativas que le podrían hacer daño.

A medida que se iba acercando al Dr. Sanderson sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora sobre todo al notar su expresión de asombro al ver a la niña que opero convertida en mujer.

Se acerco a él con una sonrisa nerviosa y él no se contuvo y la abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Pocos segundos antes y de forma paralela*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Maldita Sea!. Ella me ordeno que me quede en el carro. ¿Qué diablos se cree?. NADIE le da ÓRDENES a LI SHAORAN. Ahora me va escuchar.

Este vampiro es ...***Gruñido de frustración***.

Shaoran le dijo a Wei que se estacione bien y salió del auto con dirección al hospital.

Iba caminando despacio buscando a su esposa no iba ser difícil dar con ella, si estaba vestida con un pantalón negro, botas y un abrigo largo con botones y cinturón grueso en color vino.

Cuando finalmente la diviso se quedo sin habla y solo pudo pensar en voz alta mientras aceleraba el paso:

-¿Quién DIABLOS es ese sujeto que la tiene abrazada como si fuera su mujer?. ¡MALDITA SEA!. ¿PARA ESO QUERIA QUE ME QUEDARA EN EL AUTO?. -

Fue cuando noto como que el " ENFERMERO " porque dudo que fuera un " MEDICO" se veía muy joven para eso, la abrazo y la beso repetidamente en su rostro, ya esas altura estaba enojado y solo pego un grito que los hizo sobresaltar ambos:

-¿INTERRUMPO?.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- En el Facebook están actualizado las Fotos de este capítulo. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	15. Sucesos

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XI-**

**-Sucesos.-**

*****En alguna parte de ****Norwich** ***

-¿Cómo te sientes Kaho?.-

***Gemidos Suaves***-¿Qué haces en mi habitación Rui?. Es peligroso que mi padre te vea aquí.-

-No hay persona alguna en la Mansión Misuki.-

-¿Cómo así?.-

-Tu padre fue al aeropuerto para recoger personalmente a recoger a Meiling Reed y a Tomoyo Daidoji.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Kaho qué está pasando?. ¿Por qué están los espejos tapados?.-

Kaho suspiro suavemente y aparto las cobijas y se abrió la bata y Rui Terada se quedo perplejo y dijo:

-¿Qué son esas marcas?.-

-Han estado pasando cosas extrañas.-

-¿Qué cosas?.-

-Cada vez que voy a dormir siento una sombra extraña, mis sueños se tornan pesadillas y tape los espejos porque cuando duermo me dan la impresión que me ven.-

-¿Qué?. ¿Kaho de qué estás hablando.-

-Veo a Nakuru entre mis sueños, anoche la soñé rodeada de velas y de pronto sentí que ella me quemaba y cuando desperté estaba con estas marcas. ¿No te han pasado cosas extrañas Rui?.-

-Buenos desde que murió Nakuru, he tenido pesadillas como que me asfixian pero no le he dado importancia y tu deberías hacer lo mismo.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-

-Debemos tener cuidado vienen Los Li, vendrá Eriol y Ariel.-

-¿Vendrá Ariel?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¡Maldita Sea!. Ellos no me pueden ver así.-

-Por cierto tu madrastra tengo la impresión que sospecha de nosotros.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-Escuche que hablo con tu padre que la herencia que le corresponde a Nakuru sería mejor donarla a convertirte en su heredera.-

-¿Qué?. Esa bruja no puedo hacer eso.-

-Entonces deja de perder tiempo y arréglate. Los Funerales serán mañana.-

-No dejare que esa bruja me quite lo que es mío por derecho.- Sentencio Kaho mientras con enojo quito las sabanas de sus espejos e ingreso al baño era hora de poner las cosas en orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong*****

Dentro del avión privado de la Familia Li , Sakura estaba pasando un mal momento y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-No puedo dormir si me sigues mirando de esa forma.-

-Qué pena por ti porque no me pienso ir. Me debes una explicación.-

Sakura miro a Li con el semblante serio iba a decir algo pero Wei toco la puerta e ingreso para avisar que iban a despegar.

Al salir Wei, Shaoran lo siguió pero regreso sobre sus paso y le dijo a Sakura:

-Esto no se queda así.-

Sakura espero que Shaoran saliera del lugar y dijo en voz baja:

-Estoy en problemas. Tranquila Sakura. Cálmate y piensa en algo agradable. ***Suspiro de Resignación***.

Sakura se puso la mascarilla de oxigeno y se acostó en la cama tratando de concentrarse en dormir.

Pero fue para ella no quedarse dormida recordando la escena del encuentro con el Dr. Sanderson y como su " Esposo " lo arruino y le hizo pasar un mal momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos antes*****

_-Sakura sabes ¿Dónde podemos comprar el tanque de OXIGENO qué necesitas?.-_

-**Sakura POV-**

En serio el no puede preguntarme eso. ¿Cómo voy a saber donde venden…..Un momento puede que no conozca Hong Kong pero tal vez si llamo a " TEO " (Como ella le decía al Dr. Matheus Sanderson). Puede indicarme si en el hospital me pueden vender un tanque portátil. Le pasare un mensaje. Veamos ¿Qué le escribo?. ¡Ya sé!.

_-Hola Teo te saluda Sakura debo viajar fuera del país en AVION y me preguntaba si sabes: ¿Dónde puedo comprar un tanque portátil de oxigeno?. Gracias.-_

**Mensaje de respuesta.-**

_-¡Hola nena!. Es tu día de suerte estoy de guardia en el hospital si vienes te doy personalmente el tanque de oxigeno y si deseas puedo adelantar tu revisión. Ven en 15 minutos ¿Puedes? Con besos Teo. _

¡Oh por Dios!. El contestó. ¡Increíble!.-

-Vamos al Hospital central de Hong Kong a la sucursal sur.-

No he visto a TEO en casi 10 o son 11 años. El debe haber cambiado mucho al igual que yo. Ya llegamos vaya se hizo nada la distancia.

-Tú te quedas en el auto dame 20 minutos y ya regreso.-

Necesito darme prisa. ¡Oh por Dios!. El se ve lindo y por su expresión sé que esta tan sorprendido como yo. Cálmate Sakura no te emociones. No puedo contenerme hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-¡Hola!. . . Dr. Sanderson.- Dijo Sakura en un tono suave con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡WOW!...Estoy anonadado te haz convertido en una mujer hermosa. ¿Cómo esta mi corazón?.-

Vaya ese es el mejor halago que me han hecho en mi vida. Me siento feliz. El es lindo.

-Estoy bien, mi corazón está bien.-

-Veo que cumpliste tu promesa. ¿Qué es eso de llamarte por Dr. Sanderson?. ¿Dónde quedo el TEO?. Haces que me sienta como viejo.-

El Dr. Sanderson no se contuvo y de la emoción la abrazo y empezó a repartir besos suaves por sus mejillas.

Sakura noto su alianza en su mano y le dijo:

-¿Te casaste?.-

-Sí y No.-

-¿Cómo es eso?.-

-Es una larga historia pero tengo dos hijos hermosos claro que son un par de terremotos pero son lindos.-

-Deben ser lindos si se parece a ti.-

-¿Estas coqueteando con tu médico?.-

-¡Eh!...No, yo solo...

***Risas Divertidas***. Eres linda cuando te pones nerviosa. Realmente me encanta verte. Te vez muy bien.

El Dr. Sanderson no se contuvo y volvió abrazar a Sakura por la simple razón de verla y lo más importante verla con salud.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo y cuando iba preguntarle algo un grito con una voz mortal los sobresaltos:

-¿INTERRUMPO?.-

¡Oh por DIOS!. Me olvide de Li. ¿Qué hace él aquí?.-

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo.?- Dijo el Dr. Sanderson a lo que Shaoran contesto en un tono mortal:

-SI BUSCO A MI ESPO….

-TEO ¿Tienes el tanque de oxigeno listo?.- Interrumpió de forma abrupta Sakura a la pregunta que su esposo iba hacer e ignoro la mirada furiosa del hombre y el Dr. Sanderson dijo:

-Claro, dame unos minutos por favor para entregártelo.-

-¿Cuánto te debo?.-

-Cortesía de mi parte por los viejos tiempos.-

-¡Gracias!.-

No puedo creer que eso este pasando. ¿Qué hace Li aqui?.-

-¿Y BIEN QUIEN ES ESE SUJETO QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE ESTABA ENCIMA DE TI?.-

***Suspiro Pesado***-Estamos en un hospital. Por favor baja la voz y deja la histeria. Regresa al auto.-Dijo Sakura en un tono conciliador.

-ME IMPORTA MUY POCO SI ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL. ¿Quién DIABLOS ERA ESE SUJETO?.-

Sakura respiro con calma para no perder la compostura y se viro hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Qué dice la 3ra. Regla de nuestro acuerdo?.-

-¿Qué DICE LA 2DA. REGLA DE NUESTRO ACUERDO, SEÑORA LI?.-

¿Cómo hago para que se vaya?. ¿Por qué está tan enojado?. No quiero que Teo se entere el acuerdo que tengo con Li, él se puede llevar una impresión errada de mi.

-¿Y BIEN SEÑORA LI NO ME PIENSA DAR UNA EXPLICACION?.-

Sakura iba decir algo cuando noto que el Dr. Sanderson venía hacia ellos e hizo algo imprudente. Dejo a su esposo en medio del pasillo y apresuro el paso hacia el Dr. Sanderson y le dijo en voz baja:

-Mil gracias por el favor. Ahora debo irme porque vinieron por mi y estamos atrasados.-

-¿Es por eso que ese señor está enojado? ¿Es tu jefe o algo así?. ¿O es un guardaespaldas que contrato tu padre?.-

-Teo prometo contestar todas tus preguntas cuando regrese de viaje.-

-¿Promesa?.-

-¡Promesa.!-

¿Por qué me mira como si hubiera hecho algo malo?. Mejor me doy prisa.

Sakura iba tomar el tanque de oxigeno cuando Shaoran de forma abrupta se lo quito y le dijo entre dientes:

-ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION DE TODO ESTO.-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna y Shaoran reclamo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-1ro. Me dejas botado en el carro.

-2do. Permites que un " TIPO " te abrace y te bese como si tuvieras algo con él.

-3ro. Ni siquiera tienes la delicadeza de presentarme como TU ESPOSO porque te guste o no LO SOY.

-4to. Te atreves a interrumpir cuando iba a decirle a ese sujeto que venía por ti.

-5to. ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Mientras Sakura entraba al mundo de los sueños y sus signos vitales iban disminuyendo. En la parte central del avión la Familia Li estaba pasando un mal rato.

El mal humor de Shaoran Li los tenía completamente tenso.

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡MALDITA SEA!. ESTE VAMPIRO ME VA ESCUCHAR CUANDO DESPIERTE. ¿Qué SE CREE ESTE VAMPIRO AL IGNORARME POR COMPLETO?. ¿Por qué DIABLOS NO ME PRESENTO ANTE ESE SUJETO?. PERO SI SAKURA PIENSA QUE ME VA VER LA CARA SE EQUIVOCA CON LI SHAORAN NO SE JUEGA.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Les invito a leer mi nueva historia: Las Mujeres los prefieren Obedientes, una adaptación del libro: Los Caballeros las prefieren Brutas de la autora colombiana: Isabella Santo Domingo Martinez. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	16. Funeral Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Funeral.-**

**-Parte I.-**

*****En Norwich*****

En la Morgue de la cuidad inglesa una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azul profundo terminaba de hacer los trámites post-mortem para que el cadáver de su hija Nakuru Misuki sea llevado por la agencia funeraria.

La madre veía con asombro, indignación como su hermosa hija había sido asesinada porque ella como madre tenía sus sospechas en cuando a su hijastra y hermana natural de Nakuru, Kaho y el abogado de su esposo Rui Terada.

Victoria Akisuki al igual que su hija era una mujer manipuladora, de extraordinaria belleza que se caso en segundas nupcias con su amante Kentaro Misuki el primo de su primer esposo el Conde Keyna Misuki, si bien las familias tenían ascendencia japonesa toda su vida había radicado en Inglaterra.

El supuesto padre de Nakuru, Keyna no podía concebir y Victoria para asegurar la fortuna de la realeza a su favor concibió una niña con su amante y dado que ambos eran parecidos y con ese hermoso cabello rojo que los caracterizaba no hubo problema en hacer pasar a la niña como hija legitima del conde Keyna Misuki. Ese secreto solo lo conocía Victoria y su amante.

Al asesinar al conde, su primo heredo todas sus propiedades pero la ambición de Victoria hizo que ella asesinara a la primera esposa de su amante, de este asesinato fue consiente Kentaro ya que su matrimonio con la madre de Kaho era arreglado, pero nunca se revelo el secretos de las medias-hermanas para todos Nakuru era la hijastra de su verdadero padre y así debía de continuar.

Ahora ambos padres estaban afligidos, Kentaro estaba pagando en carne propia el perder una hija y sospechaba que era a mano de otra, su propia hija Kaho mato a su propia hermana.

Victoria la tenía entre ceja y ceja, iba esperar que los funerales de su hija se realicen y luego arreglaría el asunto con ambos amantes: Kaho y Rui, así tuviera que llevarse por delante a Kentaro, su esposo.

Ella quería vengar la muerte de su hija y de su nieto porque sabía que Nakuru y Rui eran amantes, los había observado con cuidado pero nunca pero que su hermana fuera capaz de matarlos.

Un asesinato doble o tal vez triple estaba planificado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Sobrevolando el espacio aéreo de Europa*****

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Maldita Sea!. Necesito que se me enfríe la sangre.

No puedo dejarme llevar por emociones inestables si mis padres o mi abuelo se dan cuenta que tengo conflictos con Sakura pueden empezar a sospechar de mi trato con ella.

¿Qué diablos me pasa?. Nunca antes había perdido la compostura con tanta facilidad.

¡Maldito Vampiro me tiene embrujado!.

-Joven Shaoran en dos horas llegamos a Inglaterra.-

-Gracias Wei.-

-Hijo, ¿Dónde nos vamos hospedar?.- Pregunto Ieran

-En la Mansión Misuki, los funerales serán mañana, tendremos tiempo para descansar.-

-¿Por qué tu esposa no está con nosotros?.- Pregunto Clow

-La presión le afecta. Iré a ver como esta. ¡Permiso.!-

Clow y Hien miraron a Shaoran salir del lugar con dirección a la mini-suite y Hien dijo:

-¡Interesante!. ¿De cuándo acá Shaoran se preocupa por una mujer?.-

-Shaoran no es tonto. ¿Ieran que haz averiguado sobre esta mujer?.-

-Kinomoto Sakura tiene 26 años de edad, nacionalidad japonesa trabaja en la morgue de Tokio.-

-¿MORGUE?.- Preguntaron con asombro Hien/Clow y este último dijo:

-¿Por qué diablos trabaja en la Morgue?.-

-¿Acaso es médico forense?.- Pregunto Hien

-No sé, la información me la dio Wei.-

-Wei por favor ven acá.- Dijo Clow y pregunto rápidamente:

-¿Qué sabes sobre Kinomoto Sakura?.-

-Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, ella paso la mayor parte de su tiempo en un hospital, ha recibido tres trasplantes de corazón.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto con interés Clow.

-A edad temprana se le presento el 1er. Infarto y paso en el hospital por cerca de 2 años, realmente no tengo completa la información pero proviene de una familia de clase media, su padre era un reconocido arqueólogo y catedrático, su madre estaba dedicada a la fotografía pero dejo su trabajo cuando su hija se enfermo, su hermano mayor es cardiólogo se desconoce su paradero.-

-¿Cómo se involucro con Shaoran?.-Pregunto Ieran con interés.

-No lo hemos podido averiguar pero lo que si tengo confirmado que ella estuvo por contraer nupcias con el Dr. Yue Tsukishiro pero la boda no se concreto. No sé qué paso y lo siguiente fue el matrimonio del joven Shaoran con la srta. Kinomoto.-

-Esto esta raro. He visto sus cuentas y no he visto desembolsos fuertes.- Dijo Hien

-Pero está claro que ese matrimonio es una farsa.- Dijo Clow

-¿Qué haremos?.- Pregunto Ieran.

-Vamos a ver hasta donde sigue mi nieto con todo esto.-Dijo Clow y acoto rápidamente:

-Hien, luego de los funarales haz que Shaoran se incorpore a trabajar.-

-Si padre como usted ordene.-

-Ieran encárgate de Sakura.-

Ieran sonrío maliciosamente y dijo:

-¿Quiere que la entrene como una señora Li o quiere que le enseñe en qué consiste ser una señora Li.?-

-Lo segundo. Haz que ella desista de ser una Li.- Dijo Clow en un tono firme.

Wei miro a los Li con el semblante serio pero no dijo palabra alguna prefirió mantenerse al margen del tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Los Li hacía planes para echar a perder el matrimonio entre Sakura y Shaoran, este último se asusto cuando no vio a su esposa acostada como la dejo en la cama sino la puerta abierta del baño, el agua correr en el lavamanos y ella en el piso.

-¡Sakura! Vamos despierta. ¡Sakura!.-

Shaoran la tomo entre los brazos y la acostó a la cama.

Se alarmo al ver el medidor del oxigeno al mínimo, noto que cerca del lugar estaban las mascarillas de oxígeno de emergencias y se lo puso de forma inmediata lo último que quería era que su esposa muriera de hipoxia.

Espero que su respiración se iguale y que poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco se estabilice.

Sakura abrió los ojos con cuidado la sensación de asfixia fue horrible y el dolor de cabeza intenso se topo con la cara preocupada de su esposo quien le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucedió?.-

Sakura estaba aturdida, no asustada porque la peor parte ya había pasado y dijo con una voz entre cortada:

-Me…que…de….sin ….

-Mejor no hables. ¿Te afecta mucho la altura. Te duele la cabeza?.

***Gemido***. Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

-Ahora entiendo porqué no DEBES viajar en avión. ¿Deseas agua o que te pase algo?.

Sakura movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y ya con el semblante más repuesto dijo:

-Ya estoy bien. ¡Gracias!.-

-Nos faltan menos de horas de viaje. Descansa que yo me quedare aquí, si necesitas algo me avisa.-

Sakura estaba tan cansada que solo movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

-**Shaoran POV-**

***Suspiro de resignación*** Realmente me asuste. ¿Por qué le afecta tanto la altura?. Cuando regresemos a Hong Kong la haré que la revisen. ¡Maldita Sea!. Me va tocar hablar con ese doctor. ¡Mmmm!. ¡NO!. La haré revisar de mi médico de confianza. ¡DIABLOS!. Yo no sé lidiar con personas enfermas no debí haberla obligado a venir conmigo. ¡Mmmm!. Pero tal vez antes de salir de Inglaterra pueda hablar con el Dr. Krunth creo que él esta Londrés mejor le llamo. No quiero volver a pasar por esto.

La vampiro esta está pálida. Espero que se le pase pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Al llegar a la Mansión Misuki la tensión era palpable.

Los Misuki incluido el abogado de la Familia Rui Terada estaban en la puerta principal de la Mansión para darle la bienvenida a la Familia Li.

Kentaro personalmente instalo en su casa a Meiling Reed, Tomoyo Daidoji, estaban de paso Ariel Amamiya y Eriol Hiragizawa quienes bajaron a la Mansión solo para pasar la noche ya que los Funerales de Nakuru Misuki iba empezar en la noche, lamentablemente se debía adelantar la ceremonia post-mortem porque el cadáver dado el tiempo que había pasado empezaba a descomponerse y se lo iba cremar a la media noche.

Al llegar Los Li las miradas fueron directo a la joven señora Li quien a pesar mostraba una extraña palidez pero al ingresar a la Mansión luego de los breves saludos y presentación, una extraña sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Shaoran que desde que encontró a su esposa en el baño de la mini-suite de su avión privado se preocupo por el estado de salud de ella dijo en un tono bajo:

-¿Sakura te sientes mal de nuevo?.-

Sakura miro las escaleras primero antes de mirar a cada persona en el lugar y fue cuando una extraña voz vino a su cabeza:

_- " Porque escrito esta que el segundo piso será mortal " -_

Sakura miro a su esposo y le dijo en voz baja:

-No podré subir las escaleras estoy agotada.-

-¿Pediré una habitación en la planta de abajo, estás de acuerdo?.- Dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

-¡Por favor! Si haces eso te lo voy agradecer mucho.- Dijo Sakura con cansancio.

Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que sus susurros habían llamado la atención de los presentes sobre todos de la familia anfitriona y Kentaro dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¿Sucede algo?.-

-Kentaro buenas noches, le presento a mi esposa Sakura Kinomoto, el viaje la efecto por cuestión de la altura, ¿Será posible que disponga de una habitación en la planta baja?.-

-Tendríamos que prepararlas pero no creo que haya problema, verdad querida.-

-Claro.- Respondió Victoria con cierta curiosidad, la joven señora Li llamo su atención de forma inmediata.

Entonces paso inusual Kaho se acerco a Shaoran con un paso suave pero firme y dijo en un tono extremadamente suave:

-Lamento Shaoran que tengamos que re-encontrarnos de esta forma.- El tono que uso en su voz dejo notar una segunda intención.

Meiling y Tomoyo entrecerraron los ojos al igual que Ariel y Eriol que miraron directo a Shaoran.

Kaho saludo a Shaoran con un ligero abrazo y lo beso en la mejilla e hizo el gesto de forma similar y con falsa cordialidad con Sakura y le dijo en un tono suave:

-Espero que la nueva señora Li me de la oportunidad de conocerla, sea por favor bienvenida a mi casa, soy una vieja conocida de su marido.-

Kaho tenía la intención de con ese comentario en doble sentido incomodar a Sakura pero en cambio tuvo otro tipo de efecto.

Sakura miro a Kaho y de pronto su mirada se oscureció, era una mirada perdida que sorprendió a todos.

Shaoran miro a su esposa con mucho cuidado y realmente se asusto por lo pasado previamente en el avión y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?. Estás pálida. ¿Te sientes mal?.-

Unas extrañas imágenes venían a la cabeza de Sakura quien solo pudo decir para el asombro de todos en la sala:

-¡Sangre!. ¡Tus manos están llena de sangre!.-

El silencio fue abrumador en el lugar.

Varios segundos después Kaho reacciono, la miro con el semblante serio y le dijo a Shaoran con reproche:

-¿Te casaste con una loca, acaso?.-

-¡No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a mi esposa!.- Exclamo con enojo Shaoran, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala por la forma abrupta y rápida por como contesto esa pregunta mal intencionada de Kaho.

-No lo haría si ella no dijera . . . . . . . Kaho se quedo callada cuando Sakura vino hacia ella y le tomo del rostro y le dijo entre susurros:

-Por envidia la manipulaste. Por ambición la mastates.-

Las personas de la sala se quedaron sin habla y Sakura predijo en un tono mortal:

-Es hora de pagar de aquí a tres días la muerte por ti vendrá y te juzgara.-

-¡ELLA ESTA LOCA!.-Kaho se zafo de ella haciéndola a un lado pero no paso a mayores porque Shaoran amortiguo con su cuerpo que su esposa no cayera y la tomo por la cintura pero Sakura seguía en trance y continuo con su predicción:

-Pero tranquila porque no estarás solas.-

Sakura miro a Terada y este se puso pálido y ella sentencio.-

-Porqué aquel que te ayudo su destino cambio y un nuevo castigo se re-escribió.

De pronto un extraño trueno seco retumbo por todo el lugar sobresaltándolos a todos.

Sakura se parpadeo varias veces al sentir los brazos de su esposo sobre ella y al mirarlo él dijo:

-Debes dejar de hacer eso.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

***Suspiro de resignación***Vamos para que descanses.-

Sakura miro a su esposo y él dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Ya me puedes soltar.-

-¡Ah!. Si. Perdón.-

Shaoran miro a Kentaro y solo pensó para si mismo:

-" _¡Diablos!. Y yo que no quería llamar la atención. " - _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	17. Funeral Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XII-**

**-Funeral-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Varios Minutos después*****

**-En el despacho de la Mansión Misuki.-**

El silencio era completamente abrumador. Kentaro y su esposa Victoria mantenían un duelo de miradas.

Finalmente el patriarca de la Familia Li rompió al abismal silencio y dijo:

-Por primera vez no sé qué decir.-

-¿De dónde Shaoran saco a esa mujer?.- Pregunto de forma directa Kentaro.

Clow miro a su hijo y a su nuera y se quedaron sin habla.

A los pocos segundos Shaoran ingreso al despacho y dijo:

-Lamento mucho la impresión negativa que se llevaron de mi esposa, ella no recuerda los comentarios que hizo.-

-¿Ha pasado esto antes?.- Pregunto Clow con interés.

-¡Sí!.- Contesto sin titubear Shaoran y acoto rápidamente:

-Siempre he pensado que las supersticiones y creer en cosas que no vemos es de gente ignorante pero desde que conocí a Sakura han pasado cosas extrañas que no puedo explicar, sus extrañas rimas son certeras.-

-¿Te casaste con una bruja?.- Pregunto de forma directa Hien

-¡Vamos padre por favor!.- Exclamo Shaoran con mal humor y dijo rápidamente:

-Las brujas no existes pero hay personas que ven y sienten cosas que otros no.-

-Debemos llamar a la policía.-Dijo Victoria en un tono firme.

Shaoran la miro sin entender y le dijo:

-¿Por qué?. Mi esposa dijo rimas extrañas pero de allí llevarla a la policía. . .

-No es por ella, sino por lo que dijo sobre Kaho.-

-¡Victoria!.- Dijo Ketaro y su esposa no pudo más y exploto y dijo con reproche:

-Tengo la certeza que Eriol no mato a mi hija, fue su hermana y su amante, puede que no tenga pruebas pero Kaho es una mujer ambiciosa.-

Todos se quedaron perplejos pero Kentaro se indigno después de todo estaban acusando a su propia hija y dijo en un tono que denotaba enojo:

-NO te permito que hables así de Kaho.-

-Victoria.-Dijo Ieran en un tono conciliador y acoto rápidamente:

-Es una acusación muy grave y sin pruebas no puedes acusar.-

-Encontrare esas pruebas. Shaoran quiero hablar con tu esposa por favor.-

-¡No!.-

-¿Por qué NO?.- Pregunto Clow extrañado por la firmeza de la respuesta de su nieto y él contesto sin vacilar.

-Su salud no está bien, necesita descasar.-

-Pero si vino dormida en el trayecto.- Pregunto extraño Hien.

Ese comentario llamo la atención de todos y Shaoran suspiro de cansancio y dijo en un tono cansado:

-Mi esposa ha sido operada del corazón por tres ocasiones, la última vez ella tenía 15 años, ¿Creó?. No estoy del todo seguro pero paso la mayor parte de su vida en un hospital hasta recibió clases privadas, a pesar del éxito de su tercer y último trasplante, ella tiene ciertas limitaciones auto-impuestas, la altura la afecto mucho y error mío de no infórmame sobre los cuidados que debe tener una persona con problemas del corazón , el tanque de oxigeno que trajimos de Hong Kong no fue suficiente y antes de llegar casi se queda sin oxigeno me lleve el susto al verla en el piso, la altura le hizo una mala pasada, NO DEBI haberla traído pero ya que estamos aquí iremos al funeral y me la llevo al hospital para que la revisen me hospedare en un hotel y regresaremos a Hong Kong, no quiero exponerla a todo este ambiente hostil.-

Si antes los Li y Misuki estaban sorprendidos por la nueva señora Li ahora estaban sin habla porqué por primera vez en su vida Li Shaoran no solo demostró una preocupación nada propia de él para otra persona sino que dio una descripción detallada de lo que paso y porqué no iba dejar que la molestaran.

El sentimiento de protección no era algo usual en él menos para otra persona ajena a la Familia Li, es más ni con ellos se comportaba así.

La acción de preocuparse por otra persona MENOS. Eso era extraño.

Al final Shaoran no dio opción a nada y salió del despacho topándose con la mirada seria de sus eternos amigos Eriol y Ariel pero al notar las miradas llenas de malicia y burlas de Tomoyo y Meiling dijo en un tono que denoto que no estaba jugado:

-Ustedes cuatros ponga atención porqué lo diré una sola vez.-

Ariel y Eriol fruncieron el ceño y las sonrisas burlona de las chicas se borro de su cara.

Shaoran los miro con el semblante serio y acoto rápidamente:

-No sé y no me interesa lo que estén maquinando sus mentes maquiavélicas pero con mi esposa no se meten. ¿Les quedo claro?. No quiero comentarios mal intencionados, menos burlas, si hacen que mi esposa se indisponga de salud, ustedes cuatro van a conocer una parte de mi que no les va gustar.-

Shaoran siguió su camino pero pudo escuchar a lo lejos que Ariel dijo en voz alta:

-¿Y a este qué diablos le paso?.-

Eriol no dijo palabra alguna aún estaba tratando de asimilar las palabras de Shaoran en cambio en Meiling y Tomoyo tuvo un efecto diferente ambas susurraron entre ellas:

-Parece que la nueva señora Li tiene un defensor.- Dijo Meiling

***Risas Burlonas*** -Eso me da una idea.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Tommy?.-

-Tú solo espera y veras.-

Eriol miro Ariel y ambos miraron a las chicas y movieron sus cabeza en un gesto negativo, ellos sabían que las chicas iban a terminar mal si molestaban a Sakura porque Shaoran se les iba venir encima y les iba hacer un mal rato.

Decidieron dejar el tema ahí e irse a cambiar para ir a la capilla donde el cuerpo de Nakuru iba ser velado y después cremado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la habitación asignada al matrimonio Li-Kinomoto*****

Cuando Shaoran ingreso a la habitación se quedo sin habla y luego de varios segundos pregunto:

-¿Estas lista?. ¿Ese vestido se parece al que usaste en nuestra boda?.-

-¡Sí!. El vestido es del mismo diseñador.-

-Me daré prisa. Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-Muero en el día y Re-vivo en la noche.-

-¿Qué?.-

***Risas suaves***-No me hagas caso.-

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos y Sakura dijo con suavidad.-

-Soy débil en el día pero soy fuerte en la noche.-

Shaoran la miro y pensó:

_-" Ella es un vampiro, linda pero Vampiro al fin y al cabo ".-_

-Me daré prisa.-

-Shaoran.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¡NO soy un Vampiro!.-

Shaoran sonrío suavemente y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y decidio no ponerse a pelear con ella por algo tan banal porque nada bueno podía salir de eso e ingreso al baño.

Mientras Shaoran estaba en el baño Sakura termino de ponerse sus joyas y noto una extraña figura en el espejo, una mujer hermosa de cabellos rojos y ella dijo en voz alta:

_-" No deberías estar aquí ".-_

Sakura miro a la figura y noto como su reflejo se aparto del extraño y hermoso espectro y ella contesto por Sakura:

_-" La que no debe estar aquí eres tú "-_

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un sonido agudo imperceptible al oído humano que dejo zumbado los oídos de Sakura cuando su espejo se rompió.

Sakura se alejo de la coqueta y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Empieza el principio del fin, falta poco para realizar mi misión.!-

Sakura se tapo uno de sus oído con una de sus manos pero se sorprendió cuando su esposo salio del baño a medio vestir y le dijo:

-¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto alarmado Shaoran al ver el espejo roto y a su esposa con la mano en su pecho, Sakura lo miro sorprendida y dijo:

-¿A qué debo la pregunta?.-

-Escuche un grito y luego el espejo del baño se rompió.-

Esta vez Sakura se quedo sin habla, era la primera vez que algo que le pasaba ella también le pasaba a otra persona al mismo tiempo y pregunto con cautela:

-¿Vistes algo raro en el espejo?.-

Shaoran pareció dudar, él era una persona completamente escéptica ante cosas que no veía y Sakura volvió a preguntar:

-¿Vistes como una sombra o algo similar a una mujer de cabellos rojos?.- Sakura no conocía a Nakuru pero Shaoran si y finalmente dijo:

-¿Qué diablos estas pasando aquí?.-

-¿Qué tan escéptico eres?.-

-No creo en nada que no puedo ver pero desde que estoy contigo estoy empezando a sentir cosas raras y no sé si es porque me sugestiono ante tu presencia o ante lo haces, me he vuelto una miedoso de primera y yo no soy así.- Dijo Shaoran con frustración y con una rara mueca.

Sakura empezó a reír suavemente pero ante la mirada fulminante de Shaoran se mordió los labios y dijo en un tono conciliador:

-Se nos está haciendo tarde.-Ella nunca había tenido la necesidad de explicar lo que le pasaba a ella no sabía como tocar ese tema con su esposo.

Shaoran la miro con recelo pero no dijo palabra alguna termino de ponerse la leva y acomodarse la corbata, ambos se apresuraron a salir de la habitación pero con lo que no contaban eran ver las luces de la sala completamente apagadas y en medio de ella Tomoyo y Meling con una cara que denotaba que algo estaban planeando y por la forma como miraron a su esposa se alerto.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo cuando Tomoyo y Meiling sacaron " El TABLERO ".

Eriol y Ariel empezaron a reír de las travesuras de las chicas, les parecía increíble la osadía de ambas luego de la advertencia que hizo Shaoran.

Shaoran miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-Mejor salgamos de aquí. -

La Familia Li y Los Misuki se habían adelantado a las salas de velaciones por lo que no estaban y cuando Wei ingreso al lugar se quedo sin habla.

Meiling dijo en son de burla:

-Recuerdo que jugaba a la Ouija cuando era una niña pero nunca paso nada.-

-¡Oh si!. Pura Farsa, ¿Tal vez la señora Li nos pueda enseñar cómo funciona?.- Dijo con toda mal intención Tomoyo.

-Hemos creado ambiente, ¿Están bien las velas así?.- Ella había apagado las luces y pusieron varias velas haciendo un gran circulo en la sala.

Mientras las chicas reían de manera burlona al igual que los chicos.

Sakura miro a su esposo e hizo algo que lo sorprendió, se puso su izquierda y con su mano derecha tomo la mano izquierda de su esposo y dijo en voz baja:

-Pase lo pase, vea lo que veas NO sueltes mi mano por nada de este mundo.-

Shaoran no tuvo la valentía de preguntar ¿Por qué no debía soltar su mano?, cuando estaba sorprendido por su gesto y noto como regreso su mirada hacia Meiling, Tomoyo, Ariel y Eriol miro a Wei y este parecía entender su mirada y salió del lugar.

Sakura extendió su mano izquierda hacia ellos y dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡HAY COSAS CON LAS QUE NO SE JUEGA!.-

Para asombro de TODOS el tablero se movió con fuerza, Meiling y Tomoyo se apartaron asustadas al igual que los chicos, Shaoran estaba sin habla pero Sakura apretó su mano para infundirle confianza y ella dijo:

-¡NUNCA SE JUEGA CON LO QUE NO SE CONOCE!.-

De pronto ese tablero de la Ouija se levanto en los aires, la luz de las velas se apagaron, se sintió un viento helado que le calo hasta los huesos, un fuerte estruendo seco se escucho a lo lejos, las personas se asustaron incluido Shaoran .

Entonces Sakura pregunto:

-¿NO ES CIERTO?.-

De pronto el PANCHETTE que es la segunda parte de la QUIJA que tiene forma de corazón y el círculo redondo que sirve para señalar las respuestas en el tablero se elevo en los aires y pego con fuerza donde decía:

¡SI!.

Fue tanta la fuerza que uso que ese tablero con el panchette incluido exploto en el aire al igual que los vidrios de las ventanas y los objetos frágiles de la casa, las luces se encendieron y se apagaron y Sakura sentencio en un tono firme:

-A " ELLOS " no les gustan que los INVOQUEN y que perturben su descanso eterno.-

Ninguno de ellos podía moverse y Sakura dijo en un tono mortal:

-A " ELLOS " no les gustan las burlas.-

Ni bien Sakura termino de decir eso y los fragmentos de la QUIJA se reagruparon en un torbellino y el tablero apareció de nuevo y cayó al piso.

Cuando Meiling, Tomoyo, Eriol, Ariel incluso Shaoran miraron a su alrededor todo estaba intacto.

La experiencia sobre natural los aterro pero Shaoran sintió las manos de su esposa sobre su rostro pálido y dijo en voz baja:

-Todo está bien. Cuando despiertes no recordaras nada.-

-¿Qué?.-

Lo siguiente que Shaoran sintio fue un gran estupor porque cayó en lo más profundo de los sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Shaoran se despertó con la sensación: ¿Qué algo había pasado?. Pero no lo recordaba, su esposa le sonrío suavemente cuando se despertó y le dio un extraño vaso con agua y una sustancia que no supo identificar pero de pronto una extraña calma lo embargo.

Salió con dirección a la sala de velaciones y noto entre las personas que conocía a sus padres, a los Misuki pero se extraño no estaban presentes:

Ni Kaho ni el abogado de la Familia tampoco estaban sus amigos ni Tomoyo ni Meiling eso era extraño pero no dijo nada.

Después de una breve plegaria, procedieron con la cremación del cuerpo.

Entonces cuando entregaron las cenizas de Nakuru en una urna de cristal Victoria se dirigió a Sakura y le pregunto en un tono lleno de aflicción:

-Nunca pensé que sería yo quien entierre primero a mi hija, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con sus cenizas?.-

Sakura miro a la mujer y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-No soy yo la que debo contestar esa pregunta pero no debería quedarse con esas cenizas, hágalas bendecir y espárcelas en el mar y rece porque ella encuentre el descanso eterno.-

Shaoran miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-Es tarde debemos regresar a la Mansión Misuki.-

-¿No podemos conocer la cuidad?.-

Shaoran la miro y dijo:

-¡Claro!. ¿Qué lugar quieres conocer?.- Pero se arrepintió el momento cuando Sakura contesto:

-Ya que estamos en una sala de velación podemos pasar por la morgue me gustaría ver como trabajan Los Tanatopractores, damos una vuelta por el cementerio para tomar fotos y de ahí podemos pasar por las iglesias, luego de la Morgue, Cementerio son mis lugares preferidos.-

Shaoran la miro con reproche y fue cuando Clow pregunto con interés:

-¿Qué son esos gustos tan tétricos que tiene tu esposa?. Cierto, Sakura sácame de una duda.-

-Mis gustos no son tétricos.- Dijo Sakura con reproche y Clow sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Pero tampoco son normales.- Sakura le iba a refutar pero Clow se adelanto y pregunto:

-¿Trabajas en la morgue en Tokio, verdad?, ¿Qué haces ahí?.- Esas preguntas le venían dando vuelta en la cabeza y Los Misuki se mostraron interesados en conocer la respuesta de la joven señora Li y Sakura contesto.

-Tiene razón yo trabajo en la Morgue y soy Tanatopractora.-

Por el rostro desencajado de todos los presentes Shaoran dijo con malestar:

-¡Ella maquilla muertos!-

Las personas se quedaron sin habla y Shaoran dijo en un tono burlón:

-Ella viene con el paquete completo no solo tiene un trabajo poco usual sino que deben ver la casa de terror/horror en la que vive y que queda frente al CEMENTERIO General de TOKIO.-

Todos miraron a Sakura con interés y ella frunció el ceño y Shaoran esta vez se permitió reír en voz alta y dijo:

-Y si eso les parece raro les diré: Ella duerme en el día y sale en las noches por eso su piel es tan blanca. ***Risas DIVERTIDAS** ¡Oh si me case con un lindo vampiro!.-

Sakura entre cerró sus ojos y dijo con todo reproche:

-Si sabes que tu esposa está en la potestad de exigirte que se te vengas a vivir conmigo en Japón a vivir en mi CASA.-

Shaoran borro su sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¿No puedes hacer eso?.-

Los mismo iba a decir los Li cuando Sakura se adelanto y dijo:

-Puedo dejarte botado en Hong Kong y regresarme a Japón y si quieres este " Lindo Vampiro " por esposa te tocara irte a vivir conmigo a Tokio en mi CASA, si esa misma que tanto criticas.-

Shaoran entre cerró sus ojos y dijo:

-¿No serías capaz?.-

-¡No me provoques "LI Shaoran".! Porqué te recuerdo que me pediste venir a Hong Kong para conocer a TU FAMILIA no ha radicar a Hong Kong.-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla porque ellos no había discutido ese punto, en ese momento como abogado quería darse contra el piso porque en las clausulas del contrato de matrimonio estipulo el tiempo que debían estar casados 12 meses pero no puso donde debían radicar. Debía volver a releer ese contrato.

Clow decidió intervenir y dijo:

-Los Li somos de China este es nuestro lugar.-

-Los Kinomotos somos de Japón ese es mi lugar.-

Clow miro a Sakura y ella le dijo con una sonrisa suave pero se notaba que se iba burlar del patriarca Li:

-No sé porqué se queja tomando en consideración que usted dio ordenes para que desista de ser la esposa de su nieto.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Shaoran y Sakura dijo en un tono suave:

-Tengo EXCELENTES Oídos. La próxima vez que desee saber de mi y de mi familia no necesita pedirle a Wei que investigue sobre mi, me puede preguntar directamente.-

Era oficial los Li se quedaron sin habla y Shaoran miro frunció el ceño en señal de malestar.

Sakura empezó a reír en voz baja y se viro hacia Shaoran y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Tal vez deberías ponerte de acuerdo con tu familia, para que tus planes se concreten ya que tienen un objetivo en común?-

Ninguna persona en el lugar supo que decir sobre todo Shaoran que miro a su esposa con recelo.

-Era oficial su planes se vinieron abajo.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.-En mi Facebook están las Fotos puntuales de lo que se viene hasta el CP14. Próximos CP's: **

**CP13.- Una Extraña Paz. **

**CP14.- Posesión**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	18. Una extraña paz

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XIII-**

**-Una extraña paz.-**

*****En la Mansión Misuki*** **

Mientras se quemaba el cuerpo de NAKURU MISUKI, el entorno tanto dentro como fuera de la Mansión Misuki era extraño.

Meiling y Tomoyo que compartían habitación se levantaron de sus camas y ambas tenían el mismo semblante:

Una palidez abrumadora que se extendía de su cara a su cuerpo, parecía como si sus glóbulos rojos hubieran desaparecido, estaban blancas como un papel hablando metafóricamente.

Se miraban extrañadas, su piel se sentía rara, como si una extraña corriente eléctrica las sofocaras.

Sus cerebros parecían estar paralizados porque estaban completamente en blanco con la extraña sensación qué había pasado algo realmente malo para ellas y no podían recordar.

Sentían MIEDO y no podía explicar: ¿Porqué?.

Sentían sus gargantas secas y sus cuerpos pesados, como si les hubieran caído toneladas de peso muerto encima.

Lo más extraño era esa abrumadora paz sin sonido alguno en la habitación y por ende en la Mansión.

Cuando ambas se pusieron de pie y trataron hablar, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus bocas.

El silencio era abrumador.

Miraron a todos lados y no entendían : ¿Qué sucedía?.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación notaron la palidez en la cara de Eriol y Ariel, entendieron por su mirada que estaban en la misma condición que ellas.

Los cuatros estaban completamente asustados y sin recuerdos.

Pero fue el potente grito de un hombre que los hizo sobresaltar, se alarmaron y buscaron el origen de la voz y se dirigieron al cuarto de Kaho y al abrir la puerta se quedaron aterrados.

El Ab. Terada Rui estaba con los ojos desorbitados, botaba espuma de la boca y estaba semidesnudo con unas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo y no lejos de ahí KAHO presentaba una mirada perdida era como si fuera otra persona tenía una daga en la mano izquierda y gritaba de forma estridente:

-ME TRAICIONATES. ME MATASTES. DEBES MORIR.-

Eso no eran gritos era unos fuertes alaridos que rompieron las ventanas y los espejos.

Tomoyo, Meiling, Ariel y Eriol se quedaron congelados en su lugar, no podían moverse.

Terada convulsionaba en el suelo y Kaho se lanzo hacia él como un animal salvaje poseído, forcejearon, destrozaron la habitación y de pronto una extraña niebla se esparció por todo el lugar.

Una extraña fragancia a rosas se sintió en el lugar y traspasaron los vidrios rotos pétalos de rosas negras entraron a la habitación.

Gritos de dolor retumbo en todo el lugar y de pronto cuatro jóvenes sudorosos se levantaron abruptamente en sus camas.

Todo había sido una extraña y horrible pesadilla.

Tomoyo y Meiling lloraban, realmente estaban asustadas y una imagen rápida de lo que paso hace pocas horas en la sala con el tablero que usaron para tratar de asustar y de paso burlarse de la nueva señora Li vino a su mente.

La sensación de temor se apodero de ellas.

Algo similar experimentaron Eriol y Ariel pero ellos a diferencia de Tomoyo y Meiling decidieron salir de la Mansión Misuki, se toparon en el pasillo al abrir sus puertas Tomoyo y Meiling que estaban hechas un desastre producto de las pesadillas experimentadas, con el maquillaje corrido dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo:

-¿Se van?.-

Eriol y Ariel movieron sus cabezas en un gesto positivo y Tomoyo dijo:

-Vamos con ustedes no queremos. . . . . **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**. . . . . . . .

Los cuatros se quedaron perplejo ante ese grito tan potente lo único que hicieron fue correr del pasillo hacia las escaleras y con cuidado bajaron.

Del temor Eriol tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y esta se quito los zapatos para correr algo similar hizo Ariel con Meiling.

Lo siguiente fue subirse al primer carro que vieron y salir de la Mansión Misuki para no volver.

Poco importo si dejaban sus cosas botadas, ellos tenía la necesidad de salir del lugar.

A medida que se alejaban los gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Meiling y Tomoyo que iban en la parte de atrás se abrazaron con miedo.

Ariel se concentro en manejar y Eriol empezó a rezar, él no tenía religión alguna pero en ese momento el rezo fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Fue traumático para los cuatros pasar por eso.

Entonces las palabras de la nueva señora Li vino a sus cabezas:

_**-¡HAY COSAS CON LAS QUE NO SE JUEGA. . . . . **_

A medida que se alejaban una extraña paz los envolvió porque la extraña experiencia paso pero les causo un trauma sin igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

En el Hospital General de Hong Kong una conversación poco usual se daba entre dos médicos del aérea de Cardiología:

-¿Estás seguro que ella estaba hablando con TEO?.-

-Touya la vi, tengo la certeza que era tu hermana y no estaba sola.-

-¿Acaso mi madre o mi padre estaba con ella?.-

-¡No!. Vi un hombre mal humorado pero no pude escuchar lo que hablaban.-

-¡Maldita Sea!. ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí?. ¡Mierd!"#$% !. Podemos tener problemas con TEO por este tema. ¿Yue crees que debamos hablar con él al respecto?.-

-Es nuestro jefe no nos conviene que conozca que mantenemos una relación. ¿Qué pasa Touya?.-

-¿Cómo se veía Sakura. Saludable o Enferma?.-

-Creo que viene a los exámenes de rutina. ¿Qué piensas Touya?.-

-Me intriga saber: ¿Quién era ese hombre? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué mis padres sobre todo mi madre no estaba con Sakura?.-

-¡Es extraño!. ¿Qué haremos Touya?.-

-No tenemos ni un mes de lo que pedimos el cambio a este Hospital, debemos hablar con TEO para que nos cubra. ¿El lo va entender?.-

Yue entre cerró los ojos y dijo a Touya en un tono que denotaba reproche:

-Le vamos a decir a nuestro jefe que sus dos mejores cardiólogos son amantes y no solo eso, sino que engañe a tu hermana, darle una falsa felicidad para que experimente lo qué es el amor porque teníamos la certeza que su último trasplante iba ser un fracaso y ella se iba morir.-

***Suspiro de frustración***-Si lo dices así suena horrible.-

-Nos equivocamos.-

-Pero era la única forma de estar juntos sin que mis padres o tus padres sospeche. Nunca pensé que Sakura se enamorada de ti y que nuestros padres convencieran a los tuyos con lo de la boda.-

-Era una excelente opción. Veamos tus padres y los míos han hecho negocios juntos. Era un buen negocio. Yo no puedo tener hijos y Sakura no debe tener hijos aunque sea fértil les pareció bien juntarnos.-

-¡Mierd!"#$%!. No nos hagamos líos por las puras somos humanos y nos equivocamos. Hablemos con Teo sería un problema menos Yue.-

-¡NO!. Eso sería una pésima idea. Teo es como nuestros padres piensa que ser GAY es denigrar al sexo.-

-¡Vamos Yue!. Por favor TEO es un hombre con una mentalidad abierta además no es tan moralista como nuestros padres.-

-Es diferente al doctor que trata pacientes con tendencias opuestas a las que él cree al hombre. TEO es moralista. Deberíamos pedir un cambio. Vamos Touya se creativo.-

-¡No Yue!. Si ya llegamos hasta aquí. Debemos seguir en firme voy hablar con Teo, tengo la certeza que él va entender.-

-¿Qué voy entender?.-

Yue y Touya se quedaron perplejos al ver a su jefe y de paso uno de sus mejores amigos el Dr. Matheus Sanderson frente a ellos y Teo como le decía dijo en un tono divertido:

-Lamento sorprenderlos de esa forma pero escuche mi nombre. ¿A qué no adivinan a quien vi?.-Dijo el Dr. Sanderson con emoción

-No sabemos dinos por favor.- Dijo Touya con una suave sonrisa mientras cruzaba una suave mirada con su amante y Teo dijo:

-¡Sakurita!. Esa niña se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa.-

Touya y Yue sonrieron con incomodidad y Touya dijo:

-No he visto a mi hermana desde que emigre de Tokio. ¿Cómo esta ella?.-

-Aparte de verse hermosa se ve muy bien. Debo revisarla en los próximos días cuando regrese de viaje de Inglaterra.-

-¿Inglaterra?.-Preguntaron intrigados Touya y Yue al mismo tiempo.

El Doctor Sanderson se puso a pensar y finalmente dijo:

-Lo único que no me agrado fue ese sujeto que vino con ella. Estaba enojado. Parecía celoso. Por cierto me llego el rumor que tu hermana estaba por casarse pero estaba en Francia con Isabella y me fue difícil asistir a su boda me hubiera gustado mucho verla aunque si se caso con ese sujeto mejor que no asistí me cayó mal, espero no tener que verle de nuevo.-

Touya iba a preguntar algo más pero una llamada de EMERGENCIAS los hizo salir del pasillo e ir a lugar era hora de atender con rapidez a los pacientes que llegaban heridos a esa hora.

La conversación quedo en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Tokio-Japón*****

Fujitaka se quedo perplejo al ver a su esposa con las maletas hechas y dijo:

-Mi amor. ¿Qué significa esto?.-

-Nuestro vuelo sale al final del día. Arregla tus papeles porque viajamos a Hong Kong hoy sin falta.-

-Nadeshiko, cielo, la niña no está en Hong Kong. Ella salió por unos pocos días a Inglaterra. ¿Recuerdas que te comente?.-

-¡Perfectamente!. Pero igual nos vamos a Hong Kong.-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y Nadeshiko dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Mi hija NO DEBE viajar en avión porque el afecta la altura. ¡Bien!. Para viajar ella debo haber sacado permiso en la embajada Japonesa que está en China vamos a ir a la embajada mañana para averiguar la nueva dirección donde vive mi hija sino tengo éxito contratare a un detective pero de que averiguo donde esta mi hija, lo haré.-

Fujitaka se dio por vencido porque su esposa era testaruda cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no se quedaba quieta hasta que la llevaba a cabo sobre todo cuando esos temas estaba involucrado su hija.

**-Fujitaka POV.-**

Lo siento Sakura no puedo contener a tu madre. ***Suspiro de Frustración***¡Bueno!. No sé porque me sugestiono. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser nuestro viaje?. Mi esposa se va quedar tranquila cuando vea que ella está bien. ¿Tal vez la pueda convencer para pasar un tiempo en la playa?. ¡Eso haré!. No dejare que Nadeshiko perturbe la paz de mi hija, ella tiene que dejar a Sakura vivir su propia vida. Mi hija necesita su propio espacio. Todo va salir bien.

Además es Sakura con ella no hay sorpresas. Mi hija es una mujer centrada y no es como su hermano. ¡Qué decepción!. Es deplorable lo que Touya le hizo a su propia hermana.

-Fujitaka ayúdame empacar.-

¡ODIO esa parte!. Ella parece que se va mudar a Hong Kong. ¿Cuántas maletas piensa llevar?. Yo no pienso llevar todo eso.

-¿Nadeshiko esa son muchas cosas?.-

-Eso no es ni la mitad que llevo. Necesitamos pasar por la casa del terror para ver las cosas de mis hijas y cercióranos que se haya llevado sus medicinas y llevarle ropa abrigada.

¡DIABLOS!. Empezamos mal. No quiero ir a esa casa. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando mi hija cuándo la compro?.

Fujitaka miro a su esposa ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor porqué:

1ro. Las maletas de su esposa eran bastante. No parecía un viaje sino una mudanza.

2do. Ir a la casa donde vivía su hija era lo que menos le gustaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Norwich*****

En un cómodo silencio Sakura, Shaoran recorrían las calles vacías de la cuidad inglesa, ver por fuera el imponente Castillo y la hermosa Catedral reconstruida que data de 1096 hacía que ambos recordaran lo aprendido sobre historia universal y empezar hablar de forma breve de los hechos más relevantes de la Edad Media específicamente del siglo XVI y XVII.

Finalmente Shaoran dijo en un tono suave:

-Antes de regresar a Hong Kong: ¿No te gustaría dar un recorrido turístico en el día?-

-No abra tiempo.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-

-El color del cielo cambio.-

Shaoran puso atención y noto como el cielo había cambiado de color no era el color natural del alba que tanto le era familiar sino que era un cielo rojizo era rojo el color de la sangre y de forma partida y dijo con asombro:

-¡Qué color tan extraño!. El cielo se ve inflamado parece que va llover.- Fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir.

Sakura mostro una mirada perdida y le dijo a Shaoran mientras una extraña brisa los hizo estremecer:

-Está empezando. Es hora de regresar a la Mansión Misuki.-

Sakura miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Necesitamos ir a la Catedral primero.

-¿Por qué?.-

Sakura no contesto cuando se alejo de Shaoran quien la veía con interés y extendió sus manos hacia las puertas de la Catedral y dijo:

-Solo soy una mensajera pero necesito los objetos.-

Para asombro de Shaoran las puertas de la CATEDRAL se abrieron de par en par.

Shaoran se quedo sin palabras.

Unas extrañas campanadas retumbaron en el lugar. Lo más extraño Shaoran no vio la campana o las campanas.

Se dirigió a paso apresurado hacia Sakura y noto como ella estaba en trance de nuevo.

Sus ojos no eran de color verde sino amarillos, al extender sus manos el lugar se ilumino.

Extrañas velas alumbraban el camino al altar y Sakura dijo en voz suave pero firme:

-Heme aquí para cumplir tu voluntad toma mi cuerpo y déjame descansar.-

-¡OH POR DIOS!.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Shaoran porque lo que veía en frente de él no se podía describir con palabras sin embargo algo similar al TEMOR en su máxima expresión lo embargo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Favor tomar nota de lo siguiente: **

**(1) Para quienes siguen mi FF. OPCIONES de SCC Ayer publico la re-edición de los 5 primeros capítulos y adicione 2 CP. Nuevos esa historia es corta y estimo terminarla el sábado.**

**ADVERTENCIA.-La calificación de ese FF es M por lo que es solo para público adulto y/o personas con criterios formados. **

**Predomina el Humor EVIL y hablo abiertamente sobre la Masturbación Femenina y el Uso de juguetes sexuales. **

**(2) El siguiente CP14.- POSESION no hablo de sexo sino de ESPIRITISMO creo que ese es el termino correcto, no lo haré tan tétrico pero para quienes se sugestionan con el tema por favor no lean el FF de noche sino en la mañana para que no se sugestione. Tocare el tema de una forma parcial. **

**Recuerden: Todo lo que escribo es ficticio. Subo el material que uso para armar la historia de referencia para que lean pero les recomiendo NO EXPERIMENTEN con cosas que no conocemos como : **

**El rito ante los ESPEJOS (Se que lance un comentario pero no me di cuenta que indirectamente los mande hacer pruebas NO LO HAGAN). **

**QUIJA con ese tablero no se juega. **

**Sesiones para invocar las llamados ESPIRITUD no es un juego. **

**Podemos intercambiar comentarios vía FACEBOOK sobre temas paranormales los conozco de manera superficial por lo que he vivido, lo que he investigado y lo que he estudiado les puede dar una guía puntual para satisfacer su curiosidad pero NO EXPERIMENTE CON ESAS COSAS porque pueden pasar cosas que los pueden traumar. Dejemos todo esto para la ficción y el Misterio que desenvuelve esta historia. **

**(3)** **Varios lectores no le gustan leer las ****NOTAS de AUTOR**** en mi caso le recomiendo que lo hagan porque les va servir de guía no solo de lo que armo y publico sino de las advertencias que haré para esta historia en particular. **

**4.-Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	19. POSESIÓN

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- ADVERTENCIA.- El siguiente CP14 recomiendo leerlo en el día. Si son susceptibles a temas sobre ESPIRITIMOS y posesión de CUERPOS por espíritu o demonios por favor no lean. **

**Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XIV-**

**-POSESIÓN.-**

*****En la Morgue de Norwich*****

Todos estaban perturbados por lo sucedido en la Mansión Misuki hace pocas horas.

El detective Tuck Stone no sabía que poner en su expediente cuando el indicio de las muertes eran desconocidos por así decirlo.

Los médicos del lugar ni se acercaban a la morgue para levantar los cadáveres y realizar las autopsias luego de los rumores sobre el fallido exorcismo o sesión espiritista. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado en la Mansión Misuki.

Pero el suicido, el homicidio, no había palabras para describir lo que paso y por la forma como estaban los cuatro cuerpos en el lugar era escalofriante como perturbador, un hecho sin igual que no se había visto en esa ciudad inglesa.

El primer cadáver era un hombre irreconocible como si hubiese pasado por una mala momificación egipcia.

El segundo cadáver de lo que en vida era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos era el que peor estaba. No habían palabras para describir con exactitud: ¿Cómo llego a esa forma o a ese estado?.

El tercer cadáver de la madre de la víctima, la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños destrozado por haber sido arrollado por un carro.

La mezcla de los olores nauseabundos que salía de los cuerpos era tan inusual y dañino, hizo que cerraran una sesión solo para ellos.

El olor a sal mezclado con azufre era perturbador como asqueroso y sumamente fuerte.

Mientras que en la otra sala, el cadáver de la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos expedía un aroma a flores de cerezo que contrastaba con la pestilencia del resto de cadáveres.

Iba día para recordar para los habitantes de la cuidad inglesa sobre todo al notar el extraño clima en la cuidad.

El olor a muerte estaba en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

-Hijo. Lamento tu pérdida.- Dijo Ieran con cuidado. Hien ingresaba a la habitación del hospital que estaba completamente vacía, junto con su padre Clow y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Hijo tenemos listo todo para retirar el cuerpo de tu esposa en la morgue y proceder con su funeral.-

Shaoran miro a sus padres y a su abuelo con el semblante completamente serio y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NECESITO ESTAR SOLO!.-

-Hijo. ¡Por favor!.- Dijo Ieran

-¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no se sienten feliz?. Sus planes salieron mejor de lo que pensaba ahora mi esposa está muerta. ¡FELICITACIONES FAMILIA LI!. Lo consiguieron.-

Shaoran no quería decir tales palabras pero era el dolor de la perdida que cegó su cordura y se escudo bajo la fachada del mal humor.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Los Li se sentían culpable indirectamente de lo sucedido, si bien querían separar a Shaoran de su esposa no quería que ella muriera de esa forma. En esos momentos las palabras estaban demás.

El patriarca Li iba decir algo pero la presencia de Wei los alerto. Notaron como ingreso a la habitación vacía junto con un hombre de semblante completamente pálido.

Kentaro Misuki, sin lugar a duda fue el más afectado por todo lo sucedido en menos de tres días no solo había enterrado a su hija menor sino que además tuvo que presenciar con sus propios ojos el suicidio de su hija y esposa y el asesinato de su aparentemente fiel abogado.

Se había quedado completamente solo y sin entender lo sucedido.

Finalmente Wei rompió el silencio y dijo en voz alta:

-El detective Stone lo está esperando en el pasillo joven Shaoran desea interrogarle.-

-Mal momento para hacer preguntas.-Dijo Clow en un tono suave y miro a su hijo para trasmitirle a Hien que vaya hablar con el detective pero su nieto intervino en un tono neutral y dijo:

-Hablare con el detective Stone, luego retirare personalmente el cuerpo de mi esposa para coordinar su traslado a Japón.-

Shaoran miro con seriedad a sus padres, a su abuelo, a Kentaro y en completo silencio siguió a Wei.

Al salir de la habitación vacía noto la mirada de preocupación del detective Stone quien había recogido los testimonios de todo los involucrados en el extraño caso pero le parecía irreal esas historias. Al intercambiar saludos el Detective fue directo y le dijo:

-Lamento su perdida señor Li.-

-¡Gracias!.-

-¿Qué paso en la Mansión Misuki?. Según las personas que entreviste usted llego al lugar con su esposa y padre Fink.-

-No va creer lo que paso. Mire hay cosas que no entiendo pero . . . Le contare todo lo que recuerdo. Usted decidirá si me cree o no. . .

Ese comentario capto por completo la atención del Detective Stone y Shaoran tomo una bocana de aire y empezó a relatar lo sucedido horas atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas antes*****

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡No puedo moverme!. ¿Qué son esas luces?. ¿Qué son esas velas?. ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?.-

Sakura ingreso a la iglesia con un paso suave pero firme a cada paso parecía que la luz de las velas se hacían más claras, el frío helado se coló por todo el lugar, camino hasta el altar y cayó de rodillas.

-¿Quién es usted. Qué está pasando aquí?.-Pregunto con asombro un anciano vestido con un traje blanco. Era un sacerdote de ascendencia alemán.

Sakura miro al padre y le dijo bajo una voz de un hombre y con una mirada perdida:

-¡Dame SAL!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Dame AGUA!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Por qué el hombre se niega a creer en mi y cuestiona mi poder?.-

El padre cayo de rodillas al ver la imagen detrás de la joven de cabellos castaños que se tornaron rubio y sus ojos dejaron de ser verde y pasaron hacer amarillos.

La figura imponente de enormes alas blancas y aura celestial se poso detrás de ella.

-¡Oh mi DIOS!. No es posible.-

-¿Ahora crees?. He usado este cuerpo mortal soy solo un mensajero.-

-¿Qué debo hacer?.-

-¡Dame SAL!.-

El padre lo entendió luego de varios segundos necesitaba recolectar la sal que se usan en los bautizo de los niños y corrió al sagrario y saco un pequeño bolso de cuero.

Con temor puso la bolsa cerca de la joven y esta le dijo:

-¡Dame AGUA!.

El padre le tomo varios minutos y pensó el agua del sagrario donde bautizan a los niños, el ángel necesitaba agua bendita y con temor dijo:

-¿Cómo te daré el agua, la fuente. . . . .

El padre no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió la iglesia y las cosas dentro de ella empezaron a elevarse, el ángel extendió sus brazos y el agua salió de la fuente como un torbellino y se puso de forma paralela frente a la sal que se había salido del pequeño bolso de cuero.

Extendió sus manos hacia el crucifico y dijo:

-¡Por qué la muerte es el principio de todo y el todo es el principio de la muerte!.-

Fue cuando el crucifijo que estaba atornillado a la pared se salió con fuerza de esta y una extraña luz envolvió el lugar y en vez de la imponente cruz apareció una pequeña en medio de la sal y el agua bendita una hermosa cruz de oro.

Las luces se apagaron y fue cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

-¡SAKURA!.- Dijo Shaoran gritando e ingresando a la IGLESIA fue cuando la encontró en los brazos del padre que estaba completamente despeinado y dijo en voz alta:

-Ella es un objeto ya no es tu esposa.-

-¿Qué?.-

Sakura recobro brevemente el conocimiento y miro los objetos en sus manos:

-Una bolsa con Sal.

-Una extraña botella transparente con agua en su interior

-La hermosa cruz de oro con la frase tallada a bajo relieve en latín que decía: _Luz-Verdad-Vida _ y al reverso de la misma decía: _Oscuridad-Mentira-Muerte._

Sakura sentía su cuerpo pesado y solo soltó una lágrima de cristalina y pensó con temor:

_- " Muerte me engañaste. Esto no estaba en el trato." -_

-¿Sakura qué pasa?.-Pregunto Shaoran y su esposa se levanto del piso con cuidado y miro al padre y a su esposo y le dijo:

-Hay algo que debemos hacer. Llévame a la Mansión Misuki. ¡Por favor!.

Shaoran miro con temor y extrañeza a su esposa y al padre que los veía con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

Tomaron un taxi pero en todo el trayecto la extraña sensación que algo malo iba pasar perturbo a Shaoran tampoco ayudaba ver a su esposa con los ojos cerrado con esos extraños objeto en su mano y tener a lado a un sacerdote rezando con ahincó el rosario.

Al salir del taxi Shaoran se quedo perplejo sus padres y Los Misuki estaban afuera de la Mansión con el personal de seguridad y servicio, a lo lejos las sirenas de los carros: Policía y bomberos.

Los gritos que se asimilaban a un animal furioso resonaban con fuerza fuera de la mansión.

Shaoran se acerco con cuidado donde sus padres y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Fue perturbador Shaoran. Llegar con Los Misuki . . . Ieran no podía hablar y su esposa la abrazo y le dijo:

-Encontramos el cadáver de Terada en la sala y encima de ella a Kaho. Esa mujer estaba . . .Hien no podía describir lo que habían visto.

-¡Enloquecida!. Echaba espuma por la boca y se comía de forma macabra los órganos de Terada . . . .

-¿Qué?.- Shaoran se quedo sin habla ante las palabras de sus padres y la última frase de su abuelo noto como Victoria lloraba de forma desolada contra el pecho de su esposo y al llegar la policía noto que no podían acercarse a la mansión un fétido hedor se coló por sus sentidos.

Se alarmo al no ver a su esposa cerca y la vio con el padre y nuevamente estaba en trance y le grito:

-¡SAKURA! NO ENTRES. ¡SAKURA!.-

Los gritos alarmaron a todos pero era demasiado tarde ella había ingresado a la casa y el padre Fink se arrodillo, extendió sus manos al cielo y dijo en voz alta:

_-" Señor apiádate de nosotros." -_

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y corrió detrás de su esposa, Kentaro, Victoria, Los Li y parte de la policía fueron detrás de ellos y al ingresar a la sala se quedaron sin habla.

Vidrios Rotos en el piso.

Kaho ensangrentada con el cadáver de TERADA descomponiéndose con rapidez debajo de sus pies y gritando como una loca, botando espuma por la boca y lanzaba cosas y gritaba:

-¡FUERA!. YO LO MATE. EL ME MATO. YO LO MATE!.-

Sakura no dijo nada porque nuevamente estaba en trance y para asombro de todos, saco una bolsa negra y en ella espacio la sal en el piso.

KAHO se trepo por las paredes tratando de huir, gritando:

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…..¡FUERA!...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡ESTE NO ES TU LUGAR.!- Una extraña voz salió de la garganta de Sakura y con su mano derecha esparció sobre Kaho, AGUA BENDITA que la quemo.

La hizo retorcerse sobre la pared, los gritos de ellas eran espeluznantes, ella se golpeaba contra la pared hasta que finalmente al piso.

Sakura esparció la sal alrededor de ella haciendo un perfecto circulo y dijo en un tono neutral:

-¡NECESITO UN ESPEJO!.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO….FUERA…DEJAME SALIR!...

KAHO gritaba, se convulsionaba, se retorcía pero al intentar salir del circulo se cortaba. Era como estar en una barrera.

No se supo cuando tiempo paso porque Kaho se estremecía dentro del círculo y gritaba de una forma estridente cuando llevaron un espejo grande a la sala.

Sakura puso el espejo dentro del circulo y dijo en voz alta:

-MIRA TU REFLEJO DEMONIO.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO…

-Sal de ese cuerpo porque este no es tu lugar. . . .

¡NO….NOOOOOOOOOOOOO SALDREEEEEEEEEEEEE…NO ME SACARAS NOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Kaho miro a NAKURU que estaba completamente desfigurada en su reflejo y empezó a convulsionar fue cuando SAKURA ingreso al circulo y dijo en una voz mortal:

-¡SAL DE ESTE MUNDO DEMONIO!.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….Kaho se abalanzo sobre Sakura pero ella saco la CRUZ y la puso sobre su pecho. . .

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH….NOOOOOOOOOOOO...ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOOO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Sakura saco el agua e hizo una CRUZ en el AIRE quemando la piel de KAHO mientras que en el espejo se veía como el ente maligno se retorcía del dolor y dijo en voz alta:

-¡POR EL NOMBRE DEL PADRE . . . SAL DE ESE CUERPO….

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIEROOOOOOOOO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EL olor azufre se hizo presente junto con el hedor de la sangre.

-¡POR EL NOMBRE DEL HIJO . . . SAL DE ESE CUERPO….

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO…..

Kaho se retorcía, se doblaba, se pegaba contra el piso como un animal salvaje, se ahogaba con su propia salvia y sangre.

-¡POR EL NOMBRE DE SU ESPIRITUD SANTO. TU DIOS TE ORDENA QUE SALGAS DE ESE CUERPO AHORA!.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

Fue un grito tan espelúznate que la sal se prendió y el FUEGO de color ROJO y AZUL se hizo presente.

El espejo se rompió esparciendo sus fragmentos por todo el lugar.

El agua se evaporo sobre el cuerpo de Kaho.

La cruz se incrustó en la piel de Kaho. Su cuerpo se incendio inmediatamente.

El tiempo parecía detenerse.

Todo se había consumado. El cuerpo irreconocible de Kaho quedo dentro del círculo.

Al salir del círculo Sakura salió del trance pero sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaron cayó al piso inerte. Su corazón se detuvo.

La vida la abandono porque sus energías habían sido drenadas.

Shaoran reacciono a los pocos segundos y fue donde su esposa pero no pudo tocarla, ella quemaba.

Se aterro y la misma expresión tenía todos.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..Todos se sobresaltaron ante ese grito ensordecedor de Victoria Misuki quien salió corriendo del lugar parecía haber perdido la razón, su esposo fue detrás de ella pero fue tarde porque con la velocidad que salió no se dio cuenta que llegaban los bomberos y el carro de ellos la arrollo y la mato en el acto.

Fue un final atroz para los miembros de la Familia Misuki y su abogado.

Trasladar los cadáveres fue otro problema, el olor nauseabundo del lugar hacía el lugar pesado, tenso, no se podía respirar.

Todos los que presenciaron la escena quedaron completamente perturbados y muchos se desmayaron.

Entonces una rara lluvia cayo en el lugar, aullidos extraños retumbaron por todo el lugar. Las gente tuvo miedo y se puso a rezar.

La tierra se movió cuando todo paso un extraño silencio invadió el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

El detective Stone que era una persona completamente escéptica estaba sin palabras.

Su trabajo le había dado habilidades especiales para detectar las mentiras pero el hombre frente suyo no solo se mostraba dolido por la muerte de su esposa sino completamente perturbado y por la forma que relato los hechos parecían autenticas sus palabras.

Shaoran miro al detective y le dijo:

-Debo ir por mi esposa. Le conté todo lo que recuerdo. Saque usted sus propias conclusiones.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

Amargura. Impotencia. Tristeza. Incertidumbre. Culpabilidad. Eran las palabras que describía lo que estaba sintiendo Shaoran.

Ingreso en completo silencio a ese lugar tan tétrico como él le decía y poco le importo los rostros de desconcierto de las personas del lugar y le dijo al médico forense de turno con calma:

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. Soy es esposo de la mujer que trajeron hace pocas horas de cabellos largos castaño. Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.-

-¿Usted se va hacer cargo de los trámites mortuorios?.-

-Vine a reconocer su cadáver para qué la funeraria haga el resto.-

-¡Entiendo!. Venga conmigo por favor.-

-¡Gracias!.-

-No tenemos solicitud de autopsia. ¿La va hacer?.-

-¡No!. Yo vi como mi esposa murió no necesito profundizar en el tema.-

-Pero en este caso la policía. . . . Por lo sucedido deben realizar la autopsia.-

-Entonces solo quiero verla para reconocer su cuerpo.-

Cuando llevaron el cadáver de Sakura a la morgue, ingreso bajo el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto pero no había orden de autopsia y su esposo aun no había ratificado que era ella.

Ya que Shaoran al igual que el resto de las personas sufrió un colapso y tuvieron que ser llevados al hospital para atenderlos.

-¿Listo?.-

***Suspiro de Resignación*** ¡NO!. Deme unos segundos por favor. Estos . . . ¿Qué es esto congeladores?.-

-Son cámaras frigoríferas de acero inoxidables.-

El médico forense abrió la puerta y saco la bandeja donde estaba el cuerpo de Sakura y abrió la bolsa pregunto con tino:

-¿Es ella?.-

Shaoran cerró los ojos para darse valor y al abrirlos vio con tristeza el cuerpo de su esposa y dijo en un tono entre cortado:

-Es mi espo. . . ¡YA ERA HORA QUE VINIERAS! ¿Por qué TE DEMORASTES TANTO?. . .

Shaoran se quedo sin habla al igual que el médico forense porque se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Para quitar el posible estrés causado al leer este CP. Les dejo saber que publique:**

**(1).- Un Mujeriego enamorado que tiene calificación T.**

**(2).- Lazos de Familia que tiene calificación T. Es la Secuela de Madre Virgen II. (Está la publique ayer)**

**5.- Sobre este CP. Dejare unos links informativos en mi Facebook. ¿Qué tal me quedo?. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	20. Regresando a la VIDA

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XV-**

**-Regresando a la VIDA.-**

*****En Hong Kong*****

**(Esto pasa de Forma paralela cuando Sakura estando en trance expulsa el espiritad de NAKURU del cuerpo de KAHO)**

-¿Pasa algo Nadeshiko?.-

-Tengo la extraña sensación qué algo le paso a mi hija.-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y dijo:

-También tuve la misma sensación en el avión pero sé qué ahora ella está bien.-

Nadeshiko se agarro el pecho y dijo con una palidez mortal en su rostro:

-¡Maldita SEA!. No me voy a quedar quieta hasta que vea a mi hija.-

-Tranquila querida, sabes que Sakura es una niña que no da problemas.-

-No estoy preocupada por eso, me preocupa su salud.-

-¡No te sugestiones querida!.

Fujitaka abrazo a su esposa mientras el conductor del taxi terminaba de cargas su malestar para irse al hotel en el que se iban a hospedar.

**-FUJITAKA POV.-**

¡Oh DIOS!. ¿Qué está pasando?. No siento el aura de mi hija. Ella no puede estar muerta. ¡Vamos Sakura regresa!. No debo dejar que mi esposa se de cuenta que tiene razón. Algo le paso a nuestra hija. ¡Algo muy malo!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En el Hospital General de Hong Kong-**

Touya Kinomoto estaba de contra la pared de uno de los pasillos mostrando una palidez mortal en su rostro y Yue se alarmo y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-¡Algo . . . Touya miro a su amante y dijo en un tono que notaba preocupación:

-¡Algo le paso a mi hermana!. ¡Lo siento aquí!.- Touya se agarro el pecho en señal que algo lo perturbaba.

Yue se quedo callado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue buscar una botella con agua era en momentos como esos que no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

La Familia Kinomoto en general padres y hermanos tenía una extraña conexión con Sakura.

Cuando a ella le pasaba algo ellos lo percibían hasta que pasaba la crisis.

En esos momentos lo mejor era no decir nada ya que las palabras estaban demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En INGLATERRA varias horas después*****

Lo único que se escucho en esa sección de la Morgue de Norwich fueron dos fuertes gritos de dos hombres que sobresaltaron a las personas que transitaban fuera de esa sección.

El médico forense retrocedió sobre sus pasos estrellándose contra una mesa con instrumentos y materiales para realizar las autopsias, todo fue a dar al piso incluido él. Nunca antes el Dr. Adolf Coleman había tenido tal experiencia.

Por otro lado Shaoran sintió que su corazón se paro y volvió a latir del susto hablando metafóricamente porque termino agarrado de una de las puertas de los frigoríficos si bien no cayó al piso no tropezó sobre sus propios pies no había palabra para describir el temor que sintió.

Hasta ahora todo lo experimentado con la rara mujer con la que se caso no fue nada comparado con lo perturbador que fue para él verla re-vivir.

A pesar de las expresiones de terror y horror que mostraron ambos hombres Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo para aliviar la atención con su extraño sentido del humor:

-¡Ustedes son graciosos!.- Dijo ella con calma mientras seguía acostada en la charola dentro de la bolsa que la habían puesto:

- Se asustan de verme con vida, imaginen lo qué sentí cuando desperté dentro de esta bolsa sellada al vacío y metida en el frigorífico.-

Ambos hombres reaccionaron inmediatamente y a pesar de su mortal palidez producto del susto que se llevó el Dr. Coleman dijo en un tono entre cortado:

-¡No . . . Es. . . Po-si. .. ble!. ¡Usted estaba muerta!. Yo la revise. Usted estaba muerta. ¿Cómo . . . .

-¡No sé cómo explicarlo . . . Mi corazón dejo de latir y luego de un tiempo se . . . Re-inicio. . .

-¡Eso no es posible!.- Recalco el Dr. Coleman.

Fue cuando Shaoran se dio cuenta su esposa empezaba a temblar, el frío del lugar se empezaba a colar por la bolsa en la que estaba y con ayuda del médico forense sacaron la charola del frigorífico y lo pusieron en una de las mesas y Shaoran pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Recuerdas lo qué paso?.-

-¡NO!. Pero . . .

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-¡Tengo frío!. No es agradable estar sin ropa en esta bolsa.-

El Dr. Coleman le tomo unos segundos reaccionar a ese comentario y dijo:

-Iré por una bata o toallas porqué su ropa se la entregamos a la policía. . . Ya vengo.- El perturbado Dr. Coleman salió del lugar pero Shaoran no perdió el tiempo, dado el clima él tenía una larga chaqueta sin contar con su traje de tres piezas y le dijo a su esposa mientras se quitaba el abrigo, desabotono su chaleco:

-¡Ponte mi camisa!. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-No puedo bajar este cierra.-

-Yo te ayudo.-

Sakura entre cerró los ojos y dijo:

-Pero cierra los ojos.-

-¡Por favor! No tienes nada que no haya visto.-

-¿Eso incluye mi cicatriz en el pecho?.-

Shaoran no quiso perder tiempo en algo poco relevante a su criterio y dijo:

-Cerrare los ojos y te ayudare, guía mis manos.-

En efecto Shaoran bajo el cierre con cuidado y rapidez desabotono su camisa y se la dio.

El se quedo con su playera pero noto algo y dijo:

-¿Estas temblando?.-

-¡Sí!. Mis pies están helados. ¡Tengo frío!.-

Shaoran se sentó a lado de ella y se quito los zapatos y Sakura pregunto:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-

-Tal vez lo que haré no es del todo higiénico pero necesitas entrar en calor usas mis medias son de algodón.-

Sakura no tuvo opción a contestar porque Shaoran se quito los zapatos y las medias a una velocidad impresionante y tomo uno de sus pies y coloco una de sus medias.

Con las medias, la camisa y la chaqueta larga de su esposo que al final parecía un vestido para ella, pudo soportar el frío se bajo de la mesa y dijo:

-¿Mis zapatos dónde están?.-

Shaoran no contesto cuando la tomo en brazos y le dijo de forma rápida:

-Salgamos de aquí antes que venga el médico forense vamos a un hotel y allá te compro ropa.-

Sakura no dijo nada y solo se dejo llevar porque de pronto el cansancio la invadió y solo recostó su cabeza sobre el torso varonil de su esposo y Shaoran le dijo con cuidado:

-¡No te duermas!. ¿Vamos a un hotel o vamos a un hospital primero para que te revisen?.-

Ante la palabra HOSPITAL Sakura reacciono y dijo:

-Al hotel no quiero ir a un hospital por nada del mundo.-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo!.-

-¿A dónde van?.-Pregunto el Dr. Coleman quien venía junto con el sorprendido detective Stone y no muy lejos de ellos la Familia Li que estaba sin palabras y Shaoran dijo en un tono mortal:

-Mi esposa necesita descansar. ¿Cualquier interrogatorio queda para después?.-

-¿A dónde van?.-Pregunto el detective Stone.

-A un hotel.-

-Joven Shaoran tengo el auto listo por si lo necesita.- Dijo con cuidado un pálido Wei quien veía con asombro a la señora Li que en ese momento no paraba de bostezar.

-Vamos al Howard Jhonson.-

-¿Dónde están hospedados sus amigos Ariel y Eriol?.-

-¡No lo sé!. Vamos ahora.-

-Voy con ustedes.- Dijo el Detective Stone pero antes que Shaoran protestara le dijo:

-Los periodistas están afuera. Es mejor que salgan con escolta policial paro que no los acosen.-

-¡Esta bien!. Pero vámonos de aquí.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Shaoran Li poco le importo la mirada de asombros de las personas del lugar, las preguntas de los entrometidos periodistas, lo único que quería era llegar en el menor tiempo posible al hotel para que su esposa descanse.

Al llegar al hotel fue otro el drama dado lo inapropiado de sus ropas poco importo eso, pidió la mejor suite del hotel y que Wei se encargue de pedir ropa para ellos realmente no tenía cabeza para otra cosa sobre todo cuando su esposa estaba prácticamente dormida en sus brazos eso sumado a que su respiración era casi imperceptible lo tenía tenso.

Cuando llegaron a la amplia habitación la despertó con cuidado y le dijo:

-¡Sakura por favor despierta!.-

***Gemidos Suaves***Bostezos*** Sakura parpadeo varias veces antes de preguntar:

-¿Qué paso?.-

-Te quedaste dormida en el trayecto, aprovecha para darte un baño caliente, el hotel nos dio batas cómodas y Wei estimo en menos de una hora nos traerá ropa.-

-¡Esta bien!.-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Dónde está mi alianza?.-

-Yo la tengo fue lo único con lo que me quede antes que te trasladaran a la morgue.-

-¡Mmmm. . .

-¿Tienes hambre?.-

-¡No!. Pero si pudieras pedir algo ligero te lo agradecería mucho.-

-¿Alguna sugerencia?.-

-Una ensalada cesar con champiñones pero sin SAL y un . . . Sakura miro la hora en el reloj era pasada la hora del almuerzo y dijo:

-Un jugo puro de TOMATE o de UVAS me asentaría muy bien.-

-¡Listo yo me encargo!.-

Mientras Sakura se fue al baño asearse Shaoran empezó hacer un par de llamadas:

1ro. Llamo a Takashi Yamasaki necesitaba un abogado para que lo ayudara con lo que se iba venir para ellos.

2do. Monitorear a Wei para que este baja por sus cosas a la Mansión Misuki a pesar de lo sucedido todas sus cosas estaban allá.

La policía debía permitir que Wei recoja sus cosas sino debía comprar ropa en alguna tienda cercana. NO quería perder tiempo con eso.

3ro. Llamo a ordenar un sustancioso almuerzo en vista que no habían desayunado sobre todo lo que pidió su esposa.

4to. Llamo al aeropuerto para que arreglen su salida en las próximas horas.

5to. Lo más importante pidió al inspector Stone que le diera la facilidad de salir del país no sin antes ponerlo en contacto con una empresa que venda tanques de OXIGENOS iba comprar una docena de esos tanques para no correr el riesgo de pasar lo que vivió a la ida de China a Inglaterra.

En pocas palabras el tiempo que se tomo Sakura en bañarse y cambiarse por las batas del hotel él se organizo.

Al salir del baño Sakura noto la comida y dijo:

-¿Me demore?.-

-Realmente no, el servicio en el hotel es rápido por favor come que yo me doy un baño rápido.-

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras con cuidado se sentó frente a la mesa.

En el momento que se quedo sola fue cuando una series de imágenes incoherentes y sin sentidos vino a su cabeza y empezó a recordar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Durante la expulsión del espíritu de Nakuru en el cuerpo de Kaho*****

En el momento que todo termino Sakura cometió un error mortal salió del círculo de sal inmediatamente entonces aquellas energías drenaron su fuerza vital y su cuerpo no resistió al ser vaciado abruptamente y colapso.

Su corazón se detuvo dejo de enviar oxigeno a la sangre por ende su cerebro se paro.

Su cuerpo quemaba sencillamente por la potencia de esas energías.

Los esfuerzos físicos hacen que su cuerpo se deteriore porque hacen trabajar a su corazón esa es la razón por la que están contraindicados esfuerzos físicos para ella pero al experimentar con esfuerzos paranormales las energías que se necesitan son altas más allá de las físicas porque entra en juego el poder de la mente, niveles altos de concentración requieren tal cantidad de energía pueden acabar con la fuerza vital de una persona.

Ella lo sabía.

Ella se arriesgo.

Ella murió.

**-En la Morgue-**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero cuando su cuerpo se enfrío su corazón volvió a salir.

**-Sakura POV.-**

-¿Qué paso?. ¿Dónde estoy?. ¿No hay aire en este lugar?.

La ventaja de ser una ** Tanatopractora **y trabajar en la Morgue de TOKIO era estar familiarizada con el material con que se trabaja.

Ella no necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentir que la oscuridad la rodeaba.

Sintió que estaba desnuda.

Sabía por el olor y la textura de la bolsa de Bolsas para Cadáveres que invadieron sus sentidos que era una de las línea de BOLSAS DE VACIO para preservar correctamente el cuerpo inerte ya que por medio de una bomba de vacío se extrae todo el aire para que el cuerpo no se descomponga y no hay necesidad de refrigerar el cuerpo inerte.

Dedujo sin embargo que por lo reducido del espacio que estaba en un refrigerador para cadáveres, la charola de acero inoxidable era dura e incómoda entonces hizo algo inusual.

Se concentro en reciclar el oxigeno que había en su cuerpo induciéndose a un coma, una fina línea entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia, si en promedio un corazón normal puede tener 70 latidos por minutos Sakura había aprendido a bajar su ciclo cardiaco al mínimo.

No supo cuando tiempo paso encerrada, su ritmo cardiaco era al mínimo y mantuvo una calma inusual, era como estar en estado de hibernación hasta qué sintió el brusco movimiento de la puerta al abrir y cuando movieron la charola en la que estaba, en su estado fue mínima esa sensación porque estaba con sus funciones vitales al mínimo, cuando el médico forense abrió la bolsa de cadáver en la que estaba, abruptamente el oxigeno lleno sus pulmones fue lo que le hizo despertar.

¡Por fin!. ¡Qué horrible sensación ya paso!. ¿Por qué él muestra esa expresión?. ¿Es dolor. Tristeza? ¿Qué le pasa? ¡OH!. ¿Qué paso?. ¡No lo recuerdo!. Debió ser algo realmente malo para que mi mente lo haya bloqueado.

¡Frío!. ¡Hace mucho frío!. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?. Después de todo es una gran ventaja trabajar en una Morgue si fuera una persona normal me hubiera despertado y me hubiera asfixiado.

¡No importa! Ya paso. ¡Hace Frío!. ¿Por qué no me mira?. Me congelo. ¡Estos hombres!. ¡YA ME ESTOY CONGELANDO!. ¡ MIREN-ME ESTOY VIVA . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

-¡Sakura!.-

-¡Eh. . . ¿Qué?.-

-No ha comido. ¿Qué sucede?.-

-Recordé cuando desperté en la Morgue.-

Shaoran la miro con los ojos entre-cerrados y dijo con reproche:

-Si tremendo susto que me haces dar: 1ro. La casa del horror en la que me hiciste pasar la noche en TOKIO. 2do. Las malditas RIMAS 3ro. Tu tétrico trabajo 4to. Te metes hacer un exorcismo NO sabes el problemas en el que estamos metidos 5to. Por si no fuera poco te mueres y vuelves a re-vivir y me haces pegar el susto del siglo.¡ Mujer tu me vas a matar! Gracias a ti he envejecido un milenio por anticipado-

Sakura miro a su esposo con cuidado y fue inevitable para ella no empezar a reír a costa de su esposo por la intensidad que puso en su voz al decir todas esas palabras y por la forma como las enumero.

Shaoran la miro con reproche y ella dijo:

-Tal como lo dijiste suena realmente raro.-

***Suspiro de Resignación*** - No digo yo, cuando a mi me pasa una me pasan todas y contigo es EFECTO DOMINO.- Dijo con reproche.

***Risas Suaves*** -¿Efecto Domino?.-Pregunto con extrañeza Sakura.

-Si pasa una y la siguiente es peor. Luego de eso no creo que nada me sorprenda y espero no volver experimentar algo similar a lo que paso.-

***Suspiro de resignación***-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?.-

-No me hagas caso.-

Shaoran miro a su esposa con cuidado mientras ella empezaba a comer, Sakura no tenía idea de cómo explicar que cuando estuvo en la MORGUE sintió una extraña conexión con su familia.

**-Sakura POV.-**

Es realmente extraño por un breve segundo me dio la impresión de sentir el aura de mis padres y mi hermano en el mismo lugar.

¡Imposible!. Mis padres están en Japón y mi hermano ***Suspiro de resignación*** ¿Quién sabe donde esta?. Pero por alguna extraña razón tengo la sensación que los voy a ver.

¡Imposible!. Sakura no te sugestiones eso es poco probable. Ahora que recuerdo debo ponerme a estudiar cuando este en Hong Kong y por supuesto conseguir un trabajo. Creo que tomare un curso de **Tanatopractora** en Hong Kong para familiarizarme con sus técnicas.

-¿Qué piensas?.-

-¿Te vas a incorporara a trabajar de nuevo?.-

-¡Sí!. Estimo en menos de dos o tres días cuando regresemos a Hong Kong ¿Por qué la pregunta?.-

-Deseo estudiar y trabajar.-

Shaoran la quedo mirando y dijo con cuidado:

-Estudiar me parece una excelente idea pero trabajar no tienes la necesidad de hacerlo pero tan solo por curiosidad dime: ¿En qué vas a trabajar?.-

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Maldita SEA! ¿Con qué va salir este vampiro ahora?. ¿Qué no diga en la MORGUE? Ya tuve suficiente con tanto muertos y cementerios.

-Voy a tomar un curso de Tanatopractora para actualizar mis técnicas y aplicare a trabajar en la Morgue de Hong Kong.-

¡Es en serio!. ¡Este VAMPIRO me quiere matar!. ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO!. No voy a dejar que estudie eso menos que trabaje en eso tan tétrico.

Algo se me va ocurrir pero como que me llamo Li Shaoran este asunto de Cementerios, Morgues, Funerarias se termina aquí.

-¿Pasa algo?.-

-Cuando regresemos a Hong Kong hablamos del tema con calma.-

¿Por qué diablos este vampiro sonríe así?.-

-El contrato que hicimos entre nosotros dice que durante el tiempo que radiquemos en Hong Kong yo tengo la libertad de estudiar y trabajar en lo que yo desee de lo contrario el CONTRATO pierde su validez y yo estoy en libertad de regresar a Japón y tú te vienes conmigo. -

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo acordamos eso?.-

-Tú lo redactaste.-

La conversación hubiera seguido pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Era WEI que venía con sus cosas y de paso el detective Stone le acompañaba.

Shaoran miro a su esposa y dijo:

-Esta conversación la retomamos en Hong Kong.-

La extraña sonrisa que le dio Sakura a su esposo hizo que este pensara antes de abrir la puerta:

¡Qué diablos voy a tener que re-leer ese maldito contrato!. Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada. ¡Maldita Sea!. Soy abogado ¿Qué clase de contrato redacte?.

Se supone que debo ganar no perder. ¡En serio!. Este vampiro me pone bruto. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- En mi Facebook he subido reportaje sobre los equipos que se manejan en la MORGUE que los voy a necesitar más adelante y sobre: El Corazón. *Recuerden MEDICINA no es mi aérea a pesar de los reportajes que leo para armar el CP hay cosas que me invento para acomodarlos al FF. Al igual que los temas PARANORMALES y estos aún no se terminan van a pasar más cosas raras les aviso. **

**5.- Les dejo un micro-mega-avance de lo que se viene: **

A pesar de los perturbado que estaban Ariel, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling , Ariel tomo fuerza y le dijo a Shaoran:

-Sobre lo qué paso. . . Ariel no tenía idea de cómo hacer la pregunta o el comentario peor con los rumores del fallido exorcismo.

-Ustedes cuatros les deben una disculpa a mi esposa y espero que se la digan ante que mi esposa y yo regresemos a Hong Kong.- Sentencio con un semblante serio Shaoran iba decir algo más pero justo la puerta se abrió detrás de él y era su esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El detective Stone miro a Sakura con el semblante serioy él dijo:

-Con todo respecto Señora LI, eso es de gente ignorante y supersticiosa. ¿Usted piensa que yo voy a creer tal cosa?.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño iba a protestar cuando sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo y noto que ella dijo con una mirada perdida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas miradas.

-Esa alianza es de reemplazo si busca con cuidado la encontrara porque debajo de su cama en medio ella esta.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La esposa del Detective Stone se quedo sin habla y ella dijo:

-Durante 20 años esa alianza ha estado aquí pensé que la habías perdido.-

El detective Stone se quedo sin habla y logro sentarse en el gran sillón tapizado de cuero que había en su dormitorio y dijo:

-¡Increíble!. Una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	21. Disculpas e Interrogatorio Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVI-**

**-Disculpas e Interrogatorio.-**

**-Parte I.-**

*****Varios segundos después*****

-Esta no es mi maleta. ¿Qué significa esto Wei?.- Pregunto Shaoran con asombro al ver la pequeña maleta que traía Wei quien le contesto inmediatamente:

-No es posible ingresar a la Mansión Misuki, trae la ropa que dio su madre para usted y para la señora Sakura.-

Shaoran iba a preguntar algo pero el detective Stone le interrumpió y le dijo:

-Lamento molestarle señor Li pero toda la zona ha sido cercada, el olor azufre es fuerte y tóxico al igual que el hedor nauseabundo que invade la casa.-

***Suspiro de Fastidio*** Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él aprovechando que su esposa había ido al baño para que no se perturbe con esos comentario pero noto algo fuera de lugar de varias habitaciones cercan sus amigos y conocidos salían al pasillo y tenían sus equipajes en las manos, Shaoran frunció el ceño al cruzar mirada con cada uno de ellos, quienes se acercaron de forma sigilosa ante ellos.

Wei dejo la pequeña maleta y salió del lugar debía prepara todo para recibir al Ab. Yamasaki Takashi y a su esposa para asistan a la Familia Li en sus declaraciones.

El inspector dijo entre susurros:

-Sus documentos de salida están en orden pero no puede irse necesito hablar con su esposa, los voy esperar abajo para ir a la comisaría. ¿Está de acuerdo?.-

-Claro detective, además mi abogado viene en camino.-

-Pensé qué usted es abogado.- Dijo el detective con interés.

-Lo soy pero el aérea penal no es lo mío y menos desconozco la legislación local para estos casos.-

-¡Entiendo!. Le espero abajo.-

-¡Gracias!.-

Antes de salir del lugar el inspector Stone se presento ante Ariel, Eriol, Meling y Tomoyo y les dijo:

-Soy el detective Stone necesito recoger sus testimonios de lo que paso durante su estadía en la Mansión Misuki, es un proceso de rutina va ser un interrogatorio puntual e informal ni siquiera necesitan un abogado pero si desean traerlo no tengo problema con eso, por favor no se demoren los voy esperar abajo, quiero empezar con ustedes antes de interrogar a la señora Li.-

Los adultos no pronunciaron palabra alguna y solo movieron su cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Después que el detective salio del lugar, a pesar de los perturbados que estaban Ariel, Eriol, Meling y Tomoyo quienes estaban en completo silencio ; Ariel tomo fuerza y le dijo a Shaoran:

-Sobre lo qué paso. . .

Ariel no tenía idea de cómo hacer la pregunta o el comentario peor con los rumores del fallido exorcismo estaban aterrados aún no se sobreponían de lo sucedido con el tablero en la Mansión Misuki y ni hablar de las pesadillas que tuvieron en ella, nos sabían: ¿Qué pensar? O ¿Qué decir?.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de fastidio y enojo y dijo:

-¡Ustedes cuatros les deben una disculpa a mi esposa y espero que se la digan ante que mi esposa y yo regresemos a Hong Kong!.-

Shaoran sentencio con un semblante serio, él estaba molesto porque ellos ignoraron sus advertencias y un tema desencadeno otro tema, iba decir algo más pero justo la puerta se abrió detrás de él y era su esposa.

Los cuatros se sobresaltaron al verla con vida ya que había llegado el rumor que había muerto pero estaban demasiados perturbados para entender las palabras de Shaoran cuando exigió una disculpa para su esposa y ella dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-El almuerzo se enfría.-

-¡Cierto!. Wei trajo ropa para que nos cambiemos, la nuestra está en la Mansión Misuki pero no se puede entrar.-

Sakura no dijo nada cuando vio la maleta y noto las caras pálidas de las mujeres y el semblante serio y aterrado de los hombres y ella dijo en un tono suave:

-Todo lo que paso fue real y se debe quedar aquí, no se atrevan a comentar y menos a experimentar. . .

-¡Lo sentimos!.- Dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo y Ariel la miro y le dijo:

-No debimos burlarnos así de usted, realmente lo sentimos.-

-Por favor disculpe nuestra osadía.- Dijo Eriol

Sakura los miro con una expresión neutral y ella dijo:

-Sentir temor es bueno nos hace recordar lo humanos que somos, estas vez corrieron con suerte, no vuelvan experimentar con cosas que no conoces, pueden ser letales y mortales.-

Esta vez no había mirada perdida. Ni extrañas rimas.

Shaoran quedo en silencio y suspiro con cuidado y dijo:

-Debería presentarlos como se debe. . .

-¡No es necesario!.- Dijo Sakura suavemente y ese comentario capto la atención de todos y ella dijo con calma:

-No es la primera vez que nos vamos a ver sobre todo cuando sus destinos están entrelazados.-

**-ARIEL POV.-**

Ella es rara y extraña.

**-ERIOL POV.-**

Esta mujer da miedo. ¿De dónde diablos la saco Shaoran?. Ella es bruja.-

**-MEILING POV.- **

¿Será vidente?. ¿Será una adivina?. Ella da miedo.

**-TOMOYO POV.-**

**¡OMG**! Ella me aterra pero al mismo tiempo me infunde confianza. Qué estoy diciendo ella da miedo.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Ahora no rimo. ¿Qué paso? ¡Diablos las rimas la hice yo!. ¡ Qué mierd"#$% . . . Les dije que no la provoquen pero no me hicieron caso yo les dije . . .

Sakura miro a su esposo y a las personas del lugar y dijo con calma:

-No soy rara Ni extraña, No soy Bruja Ni Vidente. . . Tan solo uso mi mente de una forma diferente.-

Los cinco incluido Shaoran abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Sakura sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-¡Permiso!. Me retiro a descansar. . .

-Sakura la ropa . . .

Sakura regreso sobre sus paso tomo la pequeña maleta y dijo:

-¡Gracias!.

No pronuncio ninguna otra palabra mientras ingreso a la habitación y Shaoran miro a sus amigos y a las mujeres y dijo:

-Dejen esa expresión de horror y bajen que el inspector Stone necesita hablar con ustedes.-

Ariel pregunto en un tono suave:

-¿No te da miedo estar con una mujer así?.-

-Sus rimas son extrañas y aterradoras.- Dijo Eriol.

Meiling y Tomoyo guardaron silencio y Shaoran dijo en un tono incomodo:

-Uno se acostumbra a sus rarezas y no pienso seguir contestando sus preguntas estupidas . . . ¡Adiós!.-

Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna e ingreso a la habitación y fue cuando maldijo en voz baja.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Maldita Sea!. ¿Por qué a este vampiro le gusta dormir con las manos entrelazada sobre el pecho?. ¡Parece MUERTA!. ¡Qué susto!. Yo la despierto pero primero haré que se lleven la comida. Casi no comió. Espero que el vampiro este no me salga bulímico porque ahí si estamos hechos . . . ¡Diablos!. No me pudo tocar alguien normal. Esto es KARMA a la milésima potencia, las estoy pagando y con creces.

Tengo sueño. Estoy cansado. Creo que me acostare un rato. No creo qué le importe al Vampiro este que duerma en la misma cama junto a ella.

Pero le voy a quitar esa mala costumbre de dormir con las manos entrelazadas.

Shaoran batallo con Sakura alrededor de 25 minutos entre quitar las manos entrelazadas de su pecho y ella que nuevamente de forma inconsciente mientras dormía las volvía entrelazar.

***Gruñido de Frustración*** ¡Maldita Sea!. Este vampiro parece un robot. ¡Ni modo . . .

Shaoran hizo algo nada propio de él, por enésima vez quito las manos entrelazadas que tenía Sakura sobre su pecho y la atrajo hacia él.

Al sentir que su esposa se aferro a él pudo descansar porque la sensación extraña de dormir a lado de una persona que parecía muerta no era nada agradable finalmente cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido abrazando a su esposa, le guste a ella o no, lo único que él quería era dormir.

Necesitaba recargar energías para lo que se venía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias Horas después*****

El detective Stone estaba teniendo un mal momento si bien su trabajo le hacía ver cada caso nunca antes había entrevistado a personas que hablaran de temas paranormales.

Fue cuando cuestiono a los adultos que estaba interrogando y dijo:

-¿Tablero de la Quija?.-

-Le decimos la verdad al igual que lo de la pesadilla.- Recalco Meiling

-Nosotros no estamos mintiendo.- Dijo con enojo Tomoyo.

-Señores, señoritas no voy a permitir que salgan de esta ciudad hasta que todo esto no se aclare.-

-¿Qué?.- Fue la única pregunta la unisonó que hicieron los cuatros y fue cuando el detective Stone recibió una llamada que lo alerto y dijo en voz alta:

-La Iglesia Católica desea interrogarlos.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto Ariel y Eriol dijo rápidamente:

-Somos extranjeros no pueden tratarnos de esas forma.-

-¡Lo lamento! Pero es el procedimiento esto no está claro y tengo 4 personas muertas en extrañas circunstancias.-

-¿Cuatro?.- Pregunto con cuidado Tomoyo.

-Confesaron dos médicos forenses que el cuerpo de la señorita Nakuru Misuki fue sometido a ciertas sustancias que le causo la muerte.-

Tomoyo y Meiling abrieron la boca en señal de asombro y la cerraron entonces el detective Stone dijo con calma:

-No se alarme, solo le pido que se queden unos días para poner los testimonios en orden.-

-¿Qué va pasar con la señora Li?.- Pregunto con cuidado Ariel

***Suspiro de Frustración*** -Ella es la principal implicada en el caso de forma indirecta por lo que dicen que realizo pero hay testigos claves incluido su esposo y el padre FINK que vio lo que sucedió en el lugar . . . Solo necesito poner en orden todo esto para justificar el informe que debo levantar sobre: El asesinato de Nakuru Misuki, Rui Terada y de Kaho Misuki y su supuesto exorc . . . Ni siquiera puede decir la palabra eso parece irreal y encima debo ver como se dio el accidente qué cegó la vida a la Sra. Victoria Misuki ***Suspiro de Frustración*** Y como si el tema no fuera difícil tengo a la Iglesia Católica de por medio.

Tomoyo miro a Meiling y ambas a los chicos y Ariel propuso:

-Regresemos a nuestra habitación y esperemos que llegue Yamasaki y su esposa para explicarles el caso.

Ninguna persona dijo nada y salieron del lugar en completo silencio.

Estaban metidos en un lío sin precedentes y todo empezó por una burla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Un aroma varonil invadían los sentidos de Sakura que empezaba a despertar.

Un calor corporal ajeno al de ella le daba una sensación de calidez que le gustaba.

Los brazos que sentía alrededor de ella la llenaban de una sensación de seguridad.

Nunca antes había experimentado tales sensaciones y emociones. . . Fue cuando varios segundos después abrió los ojos abruptamente y se quedo perpleja al ver cómo estaba durmiendo y con quién estaba durmiendo, era la primera vez que en ese casi mes desde que firmaron el contrato matrimonial pasaba tal cosa.

Se quedo sin palabras.

Sus neuronas se congelaron.

Su cuerpo no podía moverse.

**-Sakura POV.-**

-¿Cómo termine encima de él?. ¿En qué momento me quede forma de esta forma?. . . ¿Qué hago . . .Sakura muévete . . .

Por alguna razón que ella no supo explicar su cuerpo no respondió y se quedo estático en su lugar . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Para quienes siguen OPCIONES esta actualizado el CP9: ¡Fracaso!. Estimo publicar el Final de esa historia el día de hoy. *Pero no prometo nada* ¡Gracias!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	22. Disculpas e Interrogatorio Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Capítulo XVI-**

**-Disculpas e Interrogatorio.-**

**-Parte II.-**

*****En una de las salas del Hotel Howard Jhonson *****

El Dr. Yamasaki Takashi de ascendencia japonesa pero de nacionalidad inglesa estaba completamente perplejo, al igual que su esposa Rika Mihara quien era japonesa pero toda su vida había radicado en Canadá y habían estudiado juntos en el programa exclusivo para los herederos de Familias reconocidas a nivel social-político-económico del mundo.

Ambos eran reconocidos penalistas y Rika en particular no solo eran Abogada de lo Penal sino que además había ganado la Jefatura de uno de los más importantes juzgados de Londres, mientras que su esposo había diversificado su aérea no solo era abogado en el aérea penal sino asesor legal para empresas sin contar con su especialización en arbitrajes internacional.

En pocas palabras ambos esposos y abogados en sus años de ejercer la profesión NUNCA habían tenido que lidiar con tal caso.

La declaraciones del padre Helmut Fink no les pareció relevante al caso no porque pensaran que mentían al contrario respetaban la opinión del padre pero para dos personas ajenas a los principios básicos de la religión católica les era difícil creer tal testimonio cuando ellos no practicaban ningún tipo de religión y el escepticismo era su filosofía de vida eso sumado a su lema que la religión es un velo que se pone al hombre para manipularlo y hacerlo creer en cosas que la ciencia no puede justificar ratificaba su escepticismo.

Sin embargo tener las versiones ratificadas e iguales de partes de quienes presenciaron el fallido caso de exorcismo incluso hasta la palabra les pareció ridícula les puso a cuestionar sus creencia.

-¿Qué piensas de eso Yamasaki?.-Pregunto su esposa en un semblante serio.

-Las versiones del padre Fink es completamente cuestionable y carece de hecho reales pero coincide con lo comentado por el Señor Misuki, la Familia Li, el mayordomo, los pocos empleados que estuvieron a fuera de la Mansión Misuki.-

-¿Qué piensas sobre los que nos contaron Ariel, Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo sobre lo que paso con el tablero y esa pesadilla?.-

-Si me lo hubiesen dicho por teléfono diría patrañas, que mienten y que están cubriendo la verdad, pero tú los vistes, la forma como nos relataron los hechos me pone a dudar si todo lo sucedido se deba a causas sobre-naturales.-

-Falta la declaración de Shaoran y de su esposa.-

Yamasaki frunció el ceño y le dijo a su esposa:

-¿Cómo se llama la mujer que se caso con Li Shaoran?.-

-Mis notas dicen Sakura Kinomoto.-

-Este caso es un enredo y tener a la prensa local asediando es peor.-

-La peor parte a mi criterio es tener a la Iglesia Católica de por medio.- Sentencio Rika en un tono que denotaba malestar como desconcierto.

Ambos abogados podían lidiar con la prensa no era problema para ellos pero con los representante de la Iglesia Católica era otra cosa.

-Necesitamos esperar lo que dice el informe de la Morgue sobre cada víctima, voy apelar al arbitraje internacional para que La Familia Li no sea juzgado en caso que se de un juicio por este tema en Londres sino en Hong Kong, así tendremos tiempo de armar una defensa sólida.-

***Suspiro de Frustración***-Tenemos un caso difícil entre manos.-

-Debemos . . . Inspector Stone ¡Buenas noches . . .

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero he recabado todo los testimonios de las personas que están involucrados en el tema menos del Señor Li Shaoran y de su esposa.-

-Denos por favor una hora y los hacemos bajar.- Dijo Yamasaki en un tono calmado.

El detective cruzo información con ambos abogados pero coincidieron que el tema era un laberinto sin salida.

No había pruebas contundentes de un asesinato múltiple.

Los cadáveres en la Morgue no podían ser revisados por el hedor nauseabundo que despedía tampoco se podía ingresar a la Mansión Misuki por el fuerte olor AZUFRE.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida y a eso sumado a la presión de la Iglesia Catolica el tema se estaba complicando porqué sencillamente todos los que estaban en el caso eran escépticos y no podían creer que un ente algo que no era físico pudo causar tal desastre.

La clave estaba en preguntar a la señora Li Sakura ¿Qué era lo qué había hecho?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En una de las habitaciones*****

**-Sakura POV.-**

¿Cómo termine durmiendo encima de él?. ¡No tiene ningún sentido!. Yo no me muevo cuando duermo. Sakura deja de divagar, ya es tarde levántate. . . Eso es fácil decir pero Li tiene un agarre muy fuerte. . .

Luego de varios segundos de moverse suavemente Sakura puso zafarse del agarre de Shaoran quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en mirarlo se quedo quieta por varios segundos sentada sobre la cama.

Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir. . . A pesar de su pésimo temperamento debo reconocer que es un hombre apuesto pero el físico no lo es todo . . .

Sakura extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro dormido del hombre cuando una frase la sacudió en su cabeza que la hizo detenerse por completo:

_-¡MALDITA SEA!. YO NUNCA ME ENAMORARIA DE UNA MUJER TAN RARA Y MENOS UNA QUE ESTA ENFERMA._

Sakura se quedo con la mano extendida en el aire y una extraña sensación la invadió y retrocedió la mano, suspiro con pesar y movió la cabeza de un lado cómo para evitar pensar lo que no debía, puso su mente en blanco y se alejo, noto la pequeña maleta que trajo Wei.

Ella aún estaba en la bata del hotel, así que con cuidado de no hacer ruido saco la ropa que le habían enviado, un traje formal de tres piezas, fuera de la fina lencería pero noto con desagrado que el sujetador no era de la talla que ella usaba y encima tenía varillas, la dejo a un lado y busco la pequeña cartuchera con maquillaje y unas finas joyas discretas y sobrias así como el largo abrigo.

Se apresuro ir al baño y pero algo le molestaba y ella no sabía qué era, decidió que no iba dejar que las emociones negativas la afectaran.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que cuando salió del baño noto que su esposo no solo se había levantado sino que terminaba de hacer una llamada y por el rostro tenso que tenía parecía que las noticias no iban hacer alentadoras.

-Me daré un baño rápido en breve viene la Dra. Rika Takashi ella nos va dar unas instrucciones puntuales porque su esposo el Dr. Yamasaki Takashi está hablando con el detective Stone.

Sakura no dijo nada y salió del baño con calma para terminar de arreglarse y esperar a las Dra. Takashi si dependía de ella a partir de ese momento ella se iba alejar de él porqué se había dado cuenta durante su baño que no supo en que momento su esposo empezó a captar su atención y eso a ella no le convenía.

Ella nos sabía identificar lo que estaba sintiendo por su esposo y menos poder lidiar con esas emociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos antes*****

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¡Mmmm. . . ***Bostezo*** ¡Qué bien dormí!. ¡Mmmm . . . ¿Dónde está el vampiro? . . .

Shaoran se sentó en la cama y noto la maleta en la silla con el cierre abierto y el sonido del agua de la regadera.

Se levanto primero que yo y se fue arreglar. ¿Se abra molestado porque la abrace?. ¡No creo!. **-Ring Ring.-**

¿Quién será a esta hora? . . . Yamasaki justo la llamada que estaba esperando.

-¡Buenas noches!.-

-¡Buenas noches Shaoran!.-

-¿Ya sabes por qué te mande a llamar?.-

-¡Sí!. Este caso parece de locos oye . . . ¿Qué diablos es eso de casarte con una media-bruja? . . . ¿Qué ahora eres cazador de demonios?. . . ***Risas Burlonas*** . . .

-¡Qué mierd"#$% . . . Eres un HDP seguro hablaste con Eriol o Ariel . . .

-Con ambos pero esta mierd"#$% no te creo hermano, bien dime la verdad ¿Qué diablos fue lo que paso aquí?.-

-Para un escéptico como tú mencionas mucho al diablo. . . ***Risas burlonas***

-¡No jodas Li!. Mi esposa quiere conocer a tu esposa por los comentarios que hicieron Tomoyo y Meiling oye ese par de arpías están traumatizadas . . . ¡En serio!. Dime qué pasó. . El detective Stone no los va dejar salir de Inglaterra este caso es un laberinto. . .

-Mira qué te inventas porqué me quiero ir a penas termine ese interrogatorio. . . Pon atención porque te voy a contar desde que me case con Sakura y no seas tan BAKA para llamarla media-bruja te quedo claro. . .

-Li Shaoran defendiendo a una mujer. . . Acaso entre en un mundo paralelo. . .

-WTFH . . . Cállate de una buena vez y escucha . . .

En efecto el tiempo que Sakura se tomo en el baño Shaoran le comento a su abogado y de paso su amigo de confianza:

-¿Cómo conoció a Sakura?

-¿Cómo le propuso el trato para que sea su esposa?.-

-Toda las cosas extrañas que le habían pasado desde que la hizo su esposa hasta lo sucedido en Londres incluido su resurrección.-

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Yamasaki al terminar el tétrico relato fue:

-¡No Jodas Li . . . Eso es mentira. . . Invéntate otra cosa.

-¡Es la verdad!. Mierd"#$% es la pura VERDAD me corto los huev . . .

-OK no necesitas ponerle drama al relato.-

-¿Qué vas hacer?.-

-Ustedes son extranjeros usare un amparo para que una vez dado sus testimonios regresen a su país eso me dará tiempo de arma una solida defensa, necesitamos pruebas.-

-¿Pruebas?. Ve a la Mansión Misuki o a la Morgue ahí están las pruebas.-

-¿No estas enterado . . . No se puede ingresar a la Mansión Misuki menos se ha podido hacer la autopsia a los cadáveres, oye le diré a mi esposa que suba para que hable con tu esposa, tú no hagas ningún tipo de comentario.-

-¡Listo!.-

No puedo creer el problemón que estamos metidos y todo por culpa de este vampiro, a ya salió del baño. . . ¿Qué le pasa? . . . Esa expresión no la había visto. ¿Y desde cuándo a mí me importa lo que le pase?. . . Necesito un baño. . .

-Me daré un baño rápido en breve viene la Dra. Rika Takashi ella nos va dar unas instrucciones puntuales porque su esposo el Dr. Yamasaki Takashi está hablando con el detective Stone.-

¿Por qué se aleja?. ¿Qué le pasa a este vampiro?. ¿Qué le perturba?. . . ¿Abra recordado lo del exorcismo? . . . No me sorprendería que este asustada si se mete hacer cosas que no sabe y encima nos mete en semejante embrollo pero no la veo asustada parece cómo si hubiera descubierto algo y algo que no le gusta y bien acaso no piensa hablar . . . ***Gruñido de Frustración***

-¿Me escuchaste?.-

-¡Sí!.-

-¡Maldita sea! Regresamos a los mono-sílabos. Genial ahora el Vampiro le da la nota por ser muda. ¿Por qué diablos me importa?. Necesito un baño para despejar mi mente y serenarme.

-Ya vengo, permiso. . .

No me contesta. ¿Este vampiro me está ignorando acaso?. ¿Qué se ha creído?. . . Me va escuchar cuando termine de bañarme y cambiarme. Nadie ignora a Li Shaoran y menos ella que es mía . . . borremos eso menos ella que es mi esposa . . .

**-Sakura POV.-**

¿Qué necesidad tengo de pasar por esto?. En pocos días se cumple un MES del contrato que firme, debería hacerle un cheque por USD11,000,000.00 y romper el acuerdo, puedo regresar a Japón, creo que con USD1,000,000.00 si lo distribuyo bien mis problemas de dinero se pueden solucionar . . . Voy hacer eso . . . -**TOC TOC **

Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar el golpe en la puerta y se apresuro abrir.

-Buenas noches. . . Señora Li . . Supongo.-

Sakura miro a la hermosa mujer con atención, cautela y dijo con voz calmada:

-Las mujeres se vuelven más lindas cuando emanan un aura maternal.-

Rika se quedo sin palabras ante el extraño comentario, ella y su esposo hace varios meses dejaron de buscar e intentar tener hijos y Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Buenas noches . . . Señora Takashi. . . ¡Felicitaciones!. Usted va ser una excelente madre.-

Rika finalmente reacciono y dijo en un tono suave pero que mostraba decepción:

-Se equivoca señora Li. Yo no puedo tener hijos.-

Sakura miro a la señora y sonrío mientras la hacía pasar y sentencio:

-Por qué aquello que con tanto ahínco haz buscado finalmente se ha dado.-

Rika no sabía que contestar porque ella venía a interrogarla por lo sucedido y termino desconcentrándose por esa extraña predicción y Sakura pregunto con calma:

-¿Le gustaría ser mi amiga?. Nunca antes he tenido una amiga.-

Rika la miro y sonrío y le dijo en un tono que denotaba desconcierto:

-¡Sí!. Aunque no creo que nos volvamos a ver . . . Rika calló al notar el gesto negativo que hizo la señora Li con la cabeza y ella dijo:

-Porque aparecen las personas que están predestinada a encontrarse, nos volveremos a ver . . .

Rika se quedo callada y frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto la extraña forma de hablar de la mujer la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, ahora entendio los comentarios de Meling y Tomoyo:

Ella no era una persona normal.

De pronto todo su escepticismo se esfumo y se dispuso a conversar con ella para saber la versión de los hechos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Aparecen dos nuevos personajes que van hacer claves para resolver este embrolló que se ha metido Sakurita. **

**Adelante la segunda parte del CP.16 porqué hoy haré actualizaciones múltiples a partir de las 18:00PM. Tomen nota pls:**

**(1) La tercera parte y el final de este CP16. Disculpas e Interrogatorio.**

**NO voy a profundizar en el tema policial porqué eso desviaría mi historia a otro genero pero para quienes se han dado cuenta he tomado el contexto del documental: El exorcismo de EMILY ROSE que se basa en un hecho real y se encuentra en mi Facebook. **

**(2) Final de FF. OPCIONES.- Para quienes no han leído actualice en estos días el penúltimo CP, esa es una historia CORTA es hora de terminarla.**

**(3) Lazos de Familia.- Aparece un nuevo personaje y no es Nakuru A. Tomen nota. **

**(4) Próximas historias a terminar: Profesiones Especiales y LHDLMJ. **

**(5) Las Mujeres los prefieren obedientes. CP2.-Mi nueva inquilina. **

**4.-Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	23. Disculpas e Interrogatorio Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVI-**

**-Disculpas e Interrogatorio.-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Tres hora después*****

Luego del relato personalizado de parte de Sakura, Rika no tuvo otra opción que dar por sentado que algo sobre-natural había sido el detonante para los asesinatos en cadena.

Takashi Yamasaki a pesar de su escepticismo tuvo que reconocer que la extraña mujer que su amigo Li Shaoran había tomado por esposa aparte de ser una persona inusual decía la verdad.

No era por su lenguaje corporal.

No era por la firmeza de sus palabras.

Sencillamente todo el relato coincidía con los testimonios recabados eso sumado a su experiencia de haber despertado en la Morgue dio inicio que ella no era una persona normal.

Sin embargo, el detective Stone miro a Sakura con el semblante serio y él dijo:

-Con todo respecto Señora LI, eso es de gente ignorante y supersticiosa. ¿Usted piensa que yo voy a creer tal cosa?.-

El padre Fink se indigno.

Los abogados se pusieron tensos, ellos pensaban de la misma manera pero los hechos orales decían otra cosa.

Shaoran frunció el ceño iba a protestar cuando sintió la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo, noto que ella dijo con una mirada perdida, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas miradas.

Sakura miro al detective Stone y le dijo con calma:

-Esa alianza es de reemplazo, si busca con cuidado la encontrara porque debajo de su cama en medio ella esta.-

-¿Qué?.-

Shaoran perdió la calma y dijo en voz alta:

-Ella tiene la pésima costumbre de rimar y cuando lo hace pone una expresión vacía, lo qué sea qué le dijo porque no le entendí ha de ser cierto.-

El detective miro su alianza e internamente se pregunto:

_-" ¿Cómo supo que esta alianza es de respaldo?".- _

Yamasaki aprovecho el desconcierto del detective que por el comentario y por la mirada perdida que mostraba la señora Li le dijo:

-Creo que esto termina aquí, detective tengo este amparo a nivel internacional donde les permite a mis clientes salir del país, por supuesto la investigación queda abierta y usted tiene libertad de hacer la gestión por medio de nuestras embajadas en caso que haya algún juicio en este caso.-

El detective miro los presentes y Sakura dijo en un tono suave pero mortal:

-El esposo de la señora Reed Kaho no está muerto.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Lo vi en un sueño.-

Shaoran se alerto nuevamente esos comentarios los iban a meter en problemas y se interpuso entre el detective y su esposa y la zarandeo suavemente para que reaccione pero el detective lo agarro del brazo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo sabe del señor Reed?. El está muerto.-

-El no está muerto pero tampoco está vivo.-

-¡Qué diabl. . .

-Tenga cuidado detective con lo que invoca, he aquí lo que vino a mí en un sueño, un hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes encerrado en un lugar donde no debe estar y su hermano por buscarle se encuentra en alguna parte de la selva cerca de un río . . .

-¿Qué?.- El detective Stone se quedo sin palabras la mujer estaba dando una información imprecisa pero vital al caso porque meses atrás el primer esposo de Kaho desapareció en extrañas condiciones al igual que su hermano menor y su padre CLOW REED de ascendencia japonesa pero radicado en Inglaterra había puesto una extraordinaria recompensa por encontrar a sus hijos, nunca los dio por muerto a pesar que dejaron de buscar.

Clow Li primo lejano de Clow Reed se alerto por los comentarios de la mujer de su nieto sobre todo por su semblante y aunque él, su hijo y nuera se habían mantenido al margen de todo el interrogatorio no pudo quedarse callado y dijo en un tono que denotaba alarma:

-Ellos desaparecieron a principio de años, ellos están muertos.-

Sakura miro al patriarca Li y le dijo con cuidado mientra tenía esa mirada perdida que ponía a todos tensos:

-La mujer de cabellos rojos y su amante se pusieron de acuerdo, sus planes se vinieron abajo porque el hombre de cabellos rubios esta en un lugar que no debería, vi paredes deterioradas, gritos, personas con camisas de fuerzas, de lo que era ya no es y su hermano está enfermo perdido en un lugar pero se lo puede hallar . . . Necesito un mapa de Londres . . .

El detective se quedo sin palabras al igual que los abogados y fue cuando Shaoran no se aguanto más y la zarandeo para que ella despierte, lo único que consiguió al sacarla del trance fue que se desmayara encima de él.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Este vampiro no salimos de una para meternos en otro problema. ¿Por qué tuvo que decir esto?.-

El interrogatorio tuvo que suspenderse. El detective Stone no sabía que pensar y menos los abogados.

Shaoran tomo a su esposa en los brazos y subió con ella a la habitación, estaba completamente frustrado a ese paso no iban a salir nunca de Inglaterra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto se ausentaba el detective Stone hizo dos llamadas puntuales.

La 1ra. Llamada a sus superiores para informarle sobre el nuevo suceso en el caso.

La policía tomo en serio las palabras imprecisas de la mujer y se pidió una investigación exhaustiva en el manicomio de la cuidad para descartar el comentario que hizo la extraña mujer.

La 2da. Llamada fue personal a su esposa a comentarle que por favor buscara debajo de su cama pero no le dijo qué objeto buscar, le dio la descripción exacta de dónde buscar.

Mientras tanto Clow Li hablaba con su primo lejano quería averiguar sobres los hijos de su primo, había pasado mucho tiempo y se había dado por muertos a los hermanos Reed.

Wei decidió salir del lugar e ir a buscar los equipos o tanques de oxígenos que el joven Li Shaoran le orden y preparar el avión de la Familia Li para regresar a China cuando todo este problema se solucione.

Los abogados Takashi se quedaron a solas con el detective Stone y preguntaron de forma directa sobre el caso:

-¿Qué piensa de todo esto detective Stone?.-

-Dr. Takashi es la primera vez que me encuentro en un caso donde lo paranormal predomina.-

-¿Por qué no empieza a investigar a Kaho Misuki y a su amante el Ab. Rui Terada?.-

-Es una excelente sugerencia.-

-Perdón por interrumpirlos pero: ¿Va autorizar la salida del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto?.-

-No tengo pruebas contundentes para retenerlos por más tiempo en Inglaterra pero la investigación va quedar abierta y vamos abrir el caso de los hermanos Reed.-

El inspector salió del lugar dejando solo a los abogados y Rika le dijo a su esposo:

-Creo que todo este tema me está perturbando me estoy sintiendo mareada.-

Yamasaki se alarmo y pregunto con calma mientras ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse:

-¿Deseas un vaso con agua?.-

-No cielo ya va pasar aunque . . .

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-La mujer de Shaoran me hizo un comentario hace pocas horas que me dejo pensando . . .

-¿Qué te dijo?.-

-Qué tengo un aura maternal.-

Yamasaki se quedo en blanco y dijo:

-¿Por qué hizo ese comentario tan raro?.-

-Insinuó que estoy embarazada.-

Yamasaki Takashi se puso de pie de forma abrupta y se alejo de su esposa primero se quedo en blanco y luego empezó a reír de forma nerviosa:

-Eso no es cierto, nosotros no podemos tener hijos, recuerda lo qué dijo la especialista.-

***Suspiro de desanimo*** -Lo sé es tan solo. . .

-Vamos cielo no te desanimes recuerda que ya están ingresados los trámites para la adopción.-

***Suspiro de desanimo*** -Tal vez ella se refería a eso qué en pocas semanas nos han de dar un bebe . . .

Yamasaki abrazo a su esposa para infundirle confianza pero internamente pensaba:

_-" ¿Por qué la mujer de Shaoran hizo ese comentario?. Hay algo extraño en esa mujer. . . ¿Cómo es que Shaoran sigue casado con ella . . . ¡Esto esta raro! " . . . _

-Cielo ve a descansar voy a preparar los documentos de salida de la Familia Li.

-Estoy bien te voy ayudar para dejar todo listo ahora y que nosotros podamos regresar a Londres.-

-¡Tienes razón . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el centro de la cuidad de Norwich*****

La esposa del Detective Stone se quedo sin habla y ella dijo:

-Durante 20 años esa alianza ha estado aquí pensé que la habías perdido.-

El detective Stone se quedo sin habla y logro sentarse en el gran sillón tapizado de cuero que había en su dormitorio y dijo:

-¡Increíble!. Una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-¡Nada mi amor!. Es hora de cambiar la alianza . . .

A pesar de que no trataba de demostrar lo perplejo que estaba para no tener que contarle a su esposa sobre la extraña mujer que interrogo y menos el tétrico caso que tenía entre manos no pudo dormir esa madrugada y bajo hasta su despacho y empezó a indagar en sus archivos confidenciales sobre el caso de Los Hermanos Reed y su extraña desaparición.

También se puso a investigar en internet sobre temas paranormales había escuchado que la policía de USA había hecho uso de psíquicos y videntes para resolver ciertos casos pero ese tipo de procedimientos se manejaba de forma confidencial y él en sus 40 años de servicio nunca había hecho uso de tal herramienta por lo que decidió llamar a uno de sus mentores para pedirle su asesoría.

No le cabía en su cabeza que tal asesinatos en serie era causado por un ente maligno sin embargo encontrar su alianza de matrimonio luego de 20 años le hizo cuestionar todo lo qué había creído hasta ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Sakura estaba teniendo un mal momento, luego del desmayo se quedo profundamente dormida, usar sus habilidades psíquicas drenaban sus energías eso sumado que ya era de día y ella era débil en el día, sabía que ese día sería completamente tenso para ella sobre todo cuando noto el ceño fruncido de su esposo que la miraba con reproche y le pregunto de forma abrupta:

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de que la señora Li me aclare ciertas cosas. . .

-No es un buen momento. Estoy agotada.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar agotada cuándo te la pasaste durmiendo?.-

-Eso pasa cuándo te casas con una persona ENFERMA. . .

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos porque una pulsada de culpabilidad lo golpeo, la ignoro, trato de calmarse y dijo:

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo hablaste sobre tus sueños?.-

Sakura se quedo callada mientras veía como su esposo empezaba andar de un lado a otro y le dijo con calma:

-No recuerdo lo que dije . . .

***Gruñido de Frustración*** . . . ¡Nunca recuerdas lo qué haces . . . Aquí él que sale mal parado soy yo, tus comentarios sobre los hermanos Reed nos metieron en un nuevo problema. -

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran dijo:

-¿No piensas decir nada al respecto?.-

-¡No!.-

Shaoran se acerco a su esposa con calma y la tomo de los brazos y dijo en un tono que denotaba su malestar:

-No tengo paciencia para lidiar con todo esto, aprende a quedarte callada y controla esos trances . . . ¿Te quedo claro?.-

-¡Suéltame!.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Qué me sueltes.-

Shaoran la soltó de los brazos y Sakura dijo en un tono que denotaba indignación:

-Hay cosas que no controlo.-

Shaoran iba decir algo pero en ese momento el golpe de la puerta puso fin a esa discusión y él sentencio:

-Esto no termina aquí.-

-Tienes razón no termina aquí. . . Termina en Hong Kong.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño pero el golpe de la puerta hizo que no hiciera comentario alguno y noto con sorpresa que era nada menos que Clow Reed y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Y ahora qué?.-

Clow Reed era un hombre de contextura delgada, cabellos rubios canosos y ojos azules, viudo y con dos hijos, dos hijos que habían desaparecido de forma extraña pero ante la llamada de su primo lejano no pudieron evitar salir de Londres a Norwich esa misma madrugada y tomar su avión particular para venir a conocer a la esposa de Li Shaoran y hablar con ella.

Necesitaba salir de dudas, había agotado todo tipo de recurso en buscar a sus hijos por lo que no dudo ante la posibilidad de volver a buscar a sus hijos hablar con la extraña mujer.

-Lamento presentarme de esta forma yo . . .

-Un padre que busca a sus hijos , los hijos que buscan a su padre e aquí mi respuesta busque a su hijo mayor en un lugar donde la gente grita, están amordazados, no está despierto pero tampoco está dormido . . .

-¿Un Manicomio?.-

-No sé . . .

Clow no necesito palabra alguna cuando llamo a sus hombres solo había un lugar en **Norwich **con la descripción que Sakura dio y al salir se topo con el detective Stone quien conocía del caso y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para empezar la búsqueda del hijo mayor del señor Reed.

Al cerrar la puerta Shaoran miro a su esposa y le dijo con reproche:

-Lo volviste hacer. . .

-Y lo volveré hacer, más vale que te acostumbres y si no te gusta puedes dar por terminado nuestro contrato matrimonial.-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla su esposa estaba enojada y ella dijo en un tono que no le dio opción a nada:

-No he sido yo la que pidió venir a este lugar, todo lo que me pasa es culpa TUYA, NO sé en qué estaba pensando cuándo acepte tu propuesta. . . ¡Ah sí . . en el maldito dinero!.- Dijo Sakura con reproche.

Ella opto por no escuchar los comentarios de su esposo y salió del lugar necesitaba calmarse, ella no quería ser altanera con él pero sus reclamos le parecían fuera de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Sakura POV.-**

Con qué persona tan egoísta me vine a casar. Acaso no se da cuenta qué esto no es fácil para mí . . . ¡Culpa mía!. No debí casarme por dinero . . .

-¡Lo siento!.-

-Rika, ¡Oh no . . . Fue culpa mía . . .Dijo Sakura con pesar ya que de lo distraída que iba se tropezó con Rika quien le pregunto:

-¿Está bien?.-

-¡No! . . . Pero no es nada con lo qué no pueda lidiar, voy a comer algo ligero ¿Me acompaña?.-

-¡Claro!. Tengo ganas de tomar una copa de vino.-

Sakura frunció el ceño eran menos de las 7:00Am y ella iba ingerir alcohol a esa hora y en su estado decidió ser honesta y le dijo:

-Es temprano para que tome alcohol, además usted no debería en su estado.-

Rika río con suavidad y dijo:

-No estoy embarazada no puedo tener hijos pero tiene razón tal vez en pocas semanas tenga un bebe.-

Sakura la miro con interés porque no entendió ese comentario y Rika dijo en un tono suave pero firme mientras ingresaba al ascensor y empezó a conversar con ella:

-Mi esposo y yo vamos adoptar.-

-¡Oh! Un segundo bebe qué sea un niño porqué su primer bebe será una niña.-

-¿Qué . . .

Sakura iba decir algo cuando noto las caras de sorpresa de Tomoyo y Meiling ambas habían salido del otro ascensor y sonrío suavemente cuando noto también la mirada extraña de Rika y le dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Deberían dejar los malos entendidos en el pasado y dar un paso hacia adelante es hora de ser amigas. ¿No creen?.-

Rika miro ambas mujeres y Tomoyo pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Van a desayunar?.-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Meiling pregunto:

-¿Nos permiten acompañarlas?.-

Rika miro a Sakura y ella movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y sonrío con calma y dijo:

-La comida se disfruta mejo entre amigos.-

-Denos unos minutos vamos a dejar las maletas en la recepción. . . Dijo Meiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras las cuatros mujeres iban a desayunar, el inspector Stone le daba una noticia que tomo por sorpresa al Sr. Clow Reed:

-Señor Reed existe en el Sanatorio NUEVA VIDA una persona con la descripción de su hijo. . .

Clow Reed lo miro y dijo con los ojos abiertos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡NO es posible!.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto castaño.

**-Shaoran POV.- **

¡Maldita Sea . . . Este vampiro da miedo cuándo se enoja. ¿Qué diablos es eso de terminar conmigo?. Soy él que termina a la gente no a mí . . . ¿Dónde diablos se metió ese vampiro qué tuvo la osadía de dejarme con la palabra en la boda?.

Shaoran salio de su habitación y se topo con la mirada de asombro de Ariel y Eriol que salían de las habitaciones con sus malestar iba a decir algo pero el timbre del ascensor y la cara de tensión de Yamasaki los alerto y les dijo:

-¡No lo van a creer . . . Apareció Kerberus Reed . . .

-¿Qué?.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Ariel

Yamasaki vio a Shaoran y le dijo:

-Tu esposa acertó.-

-¡Genial! Aparte de vampiro es bruja qué novedad . . . -Dijo con sarcasmo y pregunto en voz alta:

¿Y ahora qué nos toca quedarnos aquí de por vida . . . -El timbre de voz que uso dejaba notar lo enojado que estaba y Ariel pregunto a Yamasaki:

-¿Podremos salir de Inglaterra?.-

-¡Sí!. Tranquilo chicos yo me encargo . . .

-¡Bueno al mal tiempo buena cara . . . ¿Vamos a desayunar?.- Pregunto Eriol.

-¡Si! Pero primero necesito ubicar a mi esposa . . . Dijo Shaoran ganándose la mirada de los tres hombres y el dijo con enojo:

-No sé WTFH están pensando y no me interesa . . .

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna e ingresaron al ascensor era preferible no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Les dejo un micro-avance de lo que se viene en los próximos capítulos: **

Shaoran se quedo sin habla su suegra era una bruja, una arpía completa miro a su esposa con reproche y noto como ella jugaba con el pequeño Yuna y lo tomo en brazos se acerco a ella sigilosamente y le dijo:

-Tu madre es . . . Para asombro Sakura mostro una sonrisa burlona y abierta y le dijo:

-Yo qué tú uso todo tu encanto personal para caerle bien porqué ella se va instalar en nuestra casa. . .

-¿Qué dijiste ?. . . ¡No me niego!. . . Qué se queden aquí en la mansi . . . . Shaoran no pudo decir nada cuando escucho a su suegra decir con desagrado mientras miraba a su madre:

-¡NO ENTIENDO!. ¿Cómo es que mi bebe vino a caer en este nido de arpías y víboras?.-

Shaoran se quería morir sus padres y sus suegros eran agua y aceite, la guerra entre ellos estaba declarada. . . Eso iba ser malo para su matrimonio con Sakura Kinomoto.

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	24. Percepción Extrasensorial Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVII-**

**-Percepción Extrasensorial.-**

**-Parte I.-**

*****En** **Norwich University Hospital*****

Clow Reed no podía creer lo sucedido hace pocas horas atrás cuando el detective Stone le informo que en el sanatorio: Nueva Vida, ubicado en las afueras de la cuidad inglesa: Norwich, habían encontrado un hombre con la textura de su hijo, pero de aquel hombre fuerte de rasgos varoniles definidos no quedaba ni la sombra.

Mientras estaba de forma impaciente en la sala de espera a que los médicos revisen a su hijo a él que reconoció inmediatamente por sus hermosos ojos celestes y aquel lunar en el iris derecho propio de los Reed no pudo evitar pensar con indignación, enojo lo sucedido.

**-Clow Reed POV-**

¡Maldita Sea!. Mataré con mis propias manos al mal nacido qué le hizo esto a mi hijo . . . ¡Mierd"#$%. . . ¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan atroz?. . . Encerrar a mi hijo en un manicomio con qué finalidad. . . Gracias a DIOS qué mi esposa está muerta, si Marella viera lo qué le han hecho a nuestro hijo se moriría. . . Necesito saber que mi hijo NO ha perdido la razón. Voy a . . . Ahora . . . Mi otro hijo, debo hablar con la señora Li, ella puede darme alguna pista ya lo hizo con . . .

-Señor Reed.-

-Soy yo doctor, dígame.-

-Será mejor que venga mañana.-

-¿Por qué, cómo esta mi hijo?.-

-Está completamente deshidratado y llegó drogado, necesitamos evaluar con calma los daños, en este momento le hemos inducido al sueño, estimamos que mañana que se despierte ha de recobrar la lucidez.-

-Entiendo, por favor cualquier novedad me vaya a mi móvil no importa la hora.-

-¡Esta bien!. Descanse por favor va necesitar todas sus fuerzas para lo que se viene.-

-¿A qué se refiere?.-

-Cuando tengamos los exámenes sabremos con que tipo de droga lo tenían sometido y viene una etapa difícil la abstinencia, el joven va necesitar rehabilitación y terapia para superar lo qué paso.-

***Suspiro de Frustración*** -Pongo en sus mano a mi hijo doctor, haga todo lo qué sea necesario por favor.-

-Le mantendremos informado.-

-¡Gracias!.-

Al salir el Dr. Allen Anshen, el señor Reed salió del lugar y se topo en el pasillo a su primo lejano Clow Li y al detective Stone y les pregunto:

-¡Hola!. ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-

-¿Cómo esta Kerberos, primo?.-

-Sedado pero se va recuperar. Tenemos otra novedad sobre Espineel.-

-¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto con alarma Clow y el detective contesto:

-Encontramos rastro de su avioneta en el Bosque de Sherwood.-

-¿Qué . . . Lo encontraron?.-

-¡NO!. Su ubicación es de difícil acceso. . . Dijo el detective y Clow Reed contesto inmediatamente y dijo:

-La esposa de tu nieto . . .

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto con duda su primo: Clow Li y su primo contesto:

-Ella me dijo dónde buscar a mi hijo, ella . . . No sé cómo explicarlo, ella sabe cosas que nosotros no . . . Ustedes, la policía por semanas buscaron y no encontraron a mis hijos, tal vez ella . . .

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes ***Suspiro de Resignación*** escuche siempre he sido escéptico en cuanto a las cosas que NO veo pero la señora Li ha dado información clave en este caso y con todo lo que ha sucedido tal vez podamos hacer uso de su " Percepción Extrasensorial " y ver si ella nos puede dar una información más precisa de dónde buscar.-

-¿Percepción Extrasensorial?.- Preguntaros ambos CLOW al mismo tiempo y el detective Stone se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-La señora Li encaja perfectamente en el cuadro de aquellas personas que tienen capacidades especiales y nos puede ser de mucha ayuda.-

-¿Está seguro?.- Pregunto Clow Reed con esperanza en su tono mientras su primo fruncía el ceño en señal que no le estaba gustando el giro que estaba tomando la conversación y el detective Stone dijo con calma:

-¿Ustedes no tienen idea quién es la señora Li?.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?.- Pregunto Clow Li con cuidado.

El detective Stone miro ambos hombres y dijo:

-Ella es más que una Tanatopractora, ha colaborado con la policía de TOKIO para resolver algunos casos sobre asesinos en serie, ella es especial.-

-¡Por favor Detective Stone!.- Finalmente exploto Clow Li y dijo en un tono lleno de reproche:

-No me diga que cree en brujos y clarividentes. . .

-¿Entonces cómo explica lo qué paso en la Mansión Misuki?.-

Clow Li se quedo callado y su primo dijo con seguridad:

-Me importa muy poco si es bruja o no, no me interesa lo qué ella haga o es pero si ella nos puede ayudar vayamos a preguntarle y vayamos ahora.-

El detective Stone miro ambos hombres y movió su cabeza.

Los tres hombres salieron del lugar con dirección al hotel donde estaba hospedado el Matrimonio Li-Kinomoto.

**-Clow LI POV.-**

¿Qué mierd"#$%& . . . Es esto?. ¿Con qué clase de mujer se vino a casar mi nieto?. Necesito que ese matrimonio se disuelva a este paso esa mujer va arrastrar al apellido LI . . . Necesito pensar en un argumento válido. . .¡Mmmm. . . Un momento esa mujer está enferma, me imagino que no podrá concebir . . .

¿Por qué sonríes primo?.- Pregunto con extrañeza Clow Reed

- ¡Disculpa! No es nada.-

Clow Reed frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más su preocupación ahora era hallar a su segundo hijo.

¡Maldita Sea! Debo cuidar mis expresiones. . .¡Listo!. Ya sé cómo me voy a disolver el matrimonio de mi nieto. Luego personalmente me encargare de escoger a la mujer con la que se debe casar. Tal vez las hijas de las Familias Mihara o Yanagisawa debo hacer una lista . . . .Si eso haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los planes de Clow Li y qué los tres hombres venía al Hotel Howard Jhonson, un desayuno poco usual se llevaba a cabo.

***Risas Divertidas*** ¡OMG! Si son idénticos.- Dijo Meiling con diversión mientras " Los TRES caballeros " la fulminaron con la mirada.

Esas risas de parte de las mujeres hizo que la tensión previa con la que venían los hombres: Ariel, Eriol, Shaoran y Yamasaki se disipara.

Finalmente Shaoran dijo en un tono que denotaba que estaba enojado:

-¿Cómo se les ocurre que nos parecemos a esos pajarracos?.-

Sakura miro a su esposa y dijo entre risas:

-Pero si son muy lindos.-

Shaoran la miro con enojo y Rika decidió intervenir conciliadoramente:

-No fue a propósito Shaoran, estábamos comentando a tu esposa cómo éramos en la academia y salió a relucir cómo se los conocían a ustedes tres . . .

Los hombres entrecerraron los ojos y Yamasaki intervino mientras llamaba la atención del mesero para que tome la orden de lo que iban a comer:

-Vamos es divertido al video. ¿Quién lo nombro?.-

Las mujeres miraron a Sakura y ella sonrío de forma nerviosa porque su esposo la miraba con reproche y dijo con cuidado mientras levantaba la mano:

-En mi defensa diré qué no era mi intención burlarme de ustedes pero cuando Tomoyo menciono " Los tres caballeros" yo dije: El pato Donald y sus amigos me gusta mucho esa película, hasta la tengo dentro de mi videoteca , ellas no sabían de qué hablaba y les mostré el video. . .

***Risas divertidas*** De parte de Tomoyo, Meiling y Rika quien finalmente dijo:

-Nos encontraron en pleno debate finalmente cómo quedan . . .

Yamasaki movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo nunca había visto esa faceta burlona de su esposa y Tomoyo dijo:

-Para mi Pancho Pistolas es ARIEL ***Risas Divertidas*** . . .-Ariel la fulmino con la mirada y Meiling acoto rápidamente:

-100% de acuerdo porqué este era el qué siempre cantaba . . . . ***Risas divertidas*** . . . Y Eriol es José Carioca por el sex-appeal que tiene . . .

-¡Cómo qué este!.- Exclamo Ariel con enojo y Eriol dijo con reproche:

-Me comparan con un LORO . . . .

Meiling se mordió los labios y le dijo a Eriol:

-Siempre haz sido hábil con las palabras, te asienta muy bien ese personaje . . . - Eriol la fulmino con la mirada.

Las risas de partes de las mujeres incluido Yamasaki no se hicieron esperar al escuchar y ver el video que estaba en youtube y Shaoran pregunto con enojo:

-¿Entonces yo qué soy el PATO DONALD . . . A ese ni se le entiende . . .

***Risas Sonoras*** De todas los qué se rieron porque incluso Eriol y Ariel se empezaron a reír por la forma cómo Shaoran pregunto, él los fulmino con la mirada y su esposa dijo con diversión:

-¡Eres idéntico al pato Donald cuándo se enoja! . . .

Por la mirada que Shaoran le dio a su esposa las personas del lugar empezaron a reír fuertemente, luego de eso empezaron a ordenar para poder desayunar.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

El vampiro este se ve muy linda cuando se ríe pero eso no le da derecho a burlarse de mi, cómo tiene la osadía de compararme con un pato . . . ¡Eso es inconcebible!.

-¿Por qué no nos cuen . . . . Rika iba preguntar cómo se conocieron Shaoran y Sakura cuando el olor del batido de mora que su esposo estaba tomando le provoco nauseas y se puso pálida.

Todos se dieron cuenta y Sakura hizo algo que nadie se espero:

-Contén la respiración y ponte hielo en la boca. ¿Necesitas ir al baño?.-

Rika solo atino a mover la cabeza y Yamasaki se alarmo y dijo:

-Querida qué . . . .** *BRUAAAARRRRR*** . . . Todos se quedaron perplejos porque Rika no pudo aguantar las ganas de vomitar encima de su esposo cuando este se le acerco con ese fuerte aroma de MORAS que salía de su boca.

Las personas del lugar se quedaron perplejas, el desayuno se arruino y Rika dijo:

-¡Lo sient . . . . Esta vez Sakura fue rápida al vaciar tomar el jarrón de centro de la mesa sacar las flores que fueron a parar sobre la mesa y se la dio para que Rika vomite una segunda vez sobre el jarrón. . .

Fuera del hedor y de la terrible situación Ariel, Eriol y Shaoran no pudieron evitar reírse de Yamasaki al ver su cara de asco por el vomito que tenía encima y optaron por sacar sus finos pañuelos para cubrir sus caras.

Yamasaki los fulmino con la mirada y Sakura dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Rika mejor vamos a tu habitación.-

Tomoyo y Meiling se apresuraron ayudarla y Yamasaki tomo las servilletas de tela que le dio uno de los meseros y mientras pedían disculpa salieron del lugar y Sakura dijo a Rika:

-Cuando subas por el ascensor te vas a marear por favor aguanta la respiración lo más que puedas.-

Rika no decía nada y Ariel sugirió:

-Deberíamos llamar al médico.-

Sakura lo miro y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo mientras ingresaban al ascensor y Yamasaki dijo:

-Iré por las escaleras. . . . Y acoto rápidamente al ver la cara de su esposa que denotaba que estaba apenada por lo sucedido:

-No pasa nada mi amor . . . Nos vemos arriba.-

Sakura lo miro y le dio una amplia sonrisa y le dijo:

-¡Felicitaciones!.-

-¿Por . . . Yamasaki no pudo preguntar porqué las puertas del ascensor se cerro y lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos quiso decir tu mujer?. ¡No le entendí!.-

Mientras Ariel, Eriol y Shaoran ingresaban al otro ascensor este contesto:

-¡Ni idea!.- Le mostró una sonrisa burlona y dijo:

-¡Bienvenido a mi mundo!.-

Yamasaki frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más porque necesitaba urgente darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa además estaba preocupado por la salud de su esposa, ella nunca se enfermaba.

**-YAMASAKI POV.-**

Qué asco . . . Cómo apesto. ¡Diablos!. . . ¿Qué fue lo que comió Rika para vomitar de esa forma?. . . ¡Mmmm. . . ¿Será qué se enfermo del estomago? . . . Seguro comió algo, le cayo mal y sumado al difícil caso que tenemos entre manos es natural que se enferme . . . ¡DIABLOS necesito urgente un BAÑO . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong-China*****

-Finalmente mi amor tengo la dirección de nuestra hija.-

Fujitaka no se sorprendió que su esposa finalmente haya encontrado la dirección de su hija y dijo con calma:

-¿Deseas ir ahora?.-

-¡Por supuesto!. Pidamos un taxi mi amor . . .

***Suspiro de resignación*** Fujitaka dio una suave sonrisa a su esposa y llamo a la recepción del hotel en el que estaban hospedados para llamar a un taxi e ir donde vivía ahora su hija no podía retrasar más lo inevitable.

**-Fujitaka POV.-**

Lo siento Sakura pero no pude contener a tu madre. Veamos cómo la convenzo . . . ¡Mmmmm . . . Una vez que vea a nuestra hija para poder regresar a Tokio aunque si no me equivoco lo más probable es que quiera quedarse con Sakura.

***Suspiro de resignación***Bueno tomare esto como unas mini-vacaciones. ¿Qué puede salir mal?. ¡RARO!. Tengo esa extraña sensación . . . . Desde que llegamos a Hong Kong no siento el aura de mi hija sin embargo siento el aura de mi hijo . . . ¡OH NO . . . Esto es malo si Nadeshiko ve a Touya lo va ha . . . Vamos Fujitaka no te sugestione todo va estar bien . . . . ¡Diablos!. ¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura . . . . . Ella ha despertados sus sentidos extra-sensoriales tengo la certeza de eso sino ni Nadeshiko ni yo tuviéramos estas sensaciones . . . ¿Hija qué estas haciendo? . . . .

No sé porqué me sugestiono es Sakura, mi hija, mi hijita con ella no hay sorpresa. Mejor ignoro todo esto . . .

-Fujitaka el taxi . . .

-¡Lo siento querida! Ya llamó . . . .

-Mejor bajemos tomamos un taxi abajo. . . ¿Qué te pasa?.-

-¡Nada cielo . . . Estoy un poco cansado eso es todo . . .

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y dijo en un tono serio:

-¡NO MIENTAS!. ¿Qué sientes Fujitaka?.-

-Amor . . .

-Es extraño desde que llegamos NO siento el aura de mi hija sin embargo el aura de Touya la siento y se hace más fuerte . . .

Fujitaka sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Mejor bajamos . . .

-¿Qué me ocultas?.-

-Cielo siento lo mismo qué tú . . .

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo pero no dijo palabra alguna y salieron de la habitación con la finalidad de ir donde vivía su hija . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al otro lado de la cuidad*****

En un pequeño departamento compartido Touya se miro ante el espejo qué estaba en el baño y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . . Mis padres . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- ATT. Lectores Evil los Links informativo qué use para armar este CP esta en mi Facebook sobre todo subí un vídeo que habla sobre Percepción Extrasensorial sobre "Supuestas" personas con esta capacidades que sirvieron a la policía para aclarar algunos casos de asesinos. **

**Adicional les subí el vídeo de " Los Tres CABALLEROS ". Recuerden todo es Ficción sin embargo hago referencia a la información que veo en WIKIPEDIA y en las paginas esotéricas o que tratan temas paranormales para armar las escenas. **

**Favor tomen nota por si desean leer sobre el tema pero por favor NO EXPERIMENTEN con estos temas. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	25. Percepción Extrasensorial Parte II

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- Al inicio del CP17 Parte II hay una leve escena erótica sino se sienten cómodos leyendo esa escena pasen a la mitad del capítulo. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVII-**

**-Percepción Extrasensorial.-**

**-Parte II.-**

*****Dos horas después*****

Yamasaki estaba sin palabras.

Rika, su esposa estaba emocionada, sin hablas y sollozando suavemente por la noticia que le dio el Dr. Harris Anderson confirmo su embarazo.

Yamasaki no se contuvo y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa en los labios, al romper el beso dejo a su esposa en la habitación de la amplia suite y salió a la sala de espera donde dio la noticia con emoción y dijo:

-Mi esposa está embarazada.-

-¡Felicitaciones!.- Dijeron al unísono las personas en la sala.

Meiling y Tomoyo fueron a despedirse de Rika ya que ese día ellas iban abandonar el hotel debían regresar a sus países: Grecia e Italia respectivamente, acordaron estar en contacto y verse en poco tiempo.

Ariel y Eriol también se despidieron ambos debían regresar a sus respectivos países de origen: Francia y Japón donde iban a poner sus cosas en orden antes de viajar a Hong Kong para revisar el tema de las alianzas.

Por ahora los acuerdos con la Familia Misuki quedaron suspendidos hasta que se arregle la situación con respecto a los asesinatos múltiples.

El matrimonio Li-Kinomoto aprovecho su presencia para felicitar a los futuros padres y se retiraron a descansar, en pocas horas tenían previsto salir de Inglaterra con destino China ya que Yamasaki les había confirmado qué no iban a tener problemas de salir de la cuidad pero antes debía hablar con el detective Stone quien llamo para avisar que venían en camino pero Yamasaki les ratifico que podía viajar ese día.

Era solo cuestión de esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En una de las habitaciones del Hotel*****

***Jadeos***Gemidos***

***Respiración entre cortada***

Era lo único que se escucha dentro de un amplio baño, donde Hien e Ieran se entregaban a los placeres de la carne, luego de alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo y tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire mientras se calmaba en la gran bañera Hien dijo:

-Mi padre . . . Viene en camino . . .

***Respiración entre cortada*** -Me dijo que te avise que cuando estemos en Hong Kong debemos entrar en contacto con las Familias Mihara y Yanakisawa.-

Ieran se voltio hacia su esposa para sentarse a horcadas encima de él mientras parte del agua cubría sus genitales pero quedaban expuestos sus hermosos senos y dijo:

-¿Qué interés tiene en ambas familias?.-

-Quiere específicamente que estén presente las herederas de ambas familias.-

-¿Cuál de todas Hien?.-

-Naoko Yanakisawa y Chiharu Mihara.-

Ieran frunció el ceño, ambas mujeres no le agradaban pero la fortuna que las respaldabas al igual que lo poderosa que eran sus familias la hizo guardarse el comentario pero su esposo entendió su desconcierto y dijo:

-Creo tener una idea de lo qué mi padre pretende . . .

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!. Involucrar a ese par de mujerzuelas con Shaoran de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?.-

-Cuando estemos en Hong Kong hablare con mi padre.-

-¿Qué piensas sobre nuestra nuera?.-

-Esa mujer es rara pero es la esposa de mi hijo, no nos conviene un divorcio tan pronto . . . Sería un escándalo para nuestra Familia y ya hemos tenido suficiente de escándalos con nuestros hijos y con todo este asunto.-

-¡Tienes razón querido!. Además debemos arreglar lo del matrimonio de Sheifa, no puedo creer que se vaya a divorciar.-

-Nuestras hijas son un completo fracaso.-

-¡Lo siento!.-

-No es culpa tuya Ieran.- Dijo Hien mientras besaba a su esposa y se detuvo a lamer su cuello para cortar abruptamente la caricia y sentencio:

-Primero debemos averiguar qué planea mi padre y luego arreglaremos el matrimonio de nuestras hijas, al menos hay que ver lo positivo de lo negativo.-

Ieran frunció el ceño y su esposo dijo:

-Kerberos esta disponible eso nos puede ser útil.-

-Mmmm . . . . . . No lo sé tendríamos que revelar lo de Futtie y Feime . . . . Acordamos qué nunca revelaríamos a Kerberos sobre su hijo . . . . Además él no ama a Feime sino a Futtie y lo que nuestra hija le hizo a su hermana . . .

-¡Espera!. Vamos por parte, recuerdas que Futtie no puede tener hijos y Feime . . . *Suspiro de Frustración*** . . . Fue un error ambos estaban ebrios, Kerberos las confundió, pero eso ahora no importa porque Kerberos está libre, Futtie está libre . . . -

-Pero querido YUNA no es hijo de Futtie sino de Feime y si su esposo se entera de que mi hija le fue infiel perderíamos absolutamente toda su confianza NO nos conviene que este secreto se sepa.-

Hien mostro una sonrisa abierta y su esposa pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Es una ventaja para nosotros que nuestras hijas sean mellizas podemos continuar con la mentira que Yuna es hijo de Futtie y podemos hacer que ella revele el secreto de manera parcial.-

-¡No entiendo!.-

-Decir que Futtie tuvo un hijo de Kerberos, de igual es su hijo solo qué no con ella sino con su hermana, todo queda en familia.-

-¿Y cómo vamos a justificar qué Futtie no le haya dicho a Kerberos lo de Yuna?.-

-Eso es sencillo, podemos decir que mi hija estaba herida y destrozada porque Kerberos la dejo por Kaho.-

-¿Recuerda qué no fue así Futtie termino con Kerberos al verlo en su cama con su propia hermana?.-

-Pero ella nunca le dijo a Kerberos qué se había acostado con su hermana.-

***Suspiro de frustración*** -Debemos ponernos de acuerdo . . . Pero

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Debemos tener cuidado, la mujer de Shaoran . . .

-¡Mierd"#$%& . . . Me olvide de esa mujer . . . ¡Ni modo! Toca apoyar a mi padre en su plan . . .

-Oh podemos sacarla de por medio. Los accidentes suceden querido.- Dijo Ieran con una sonrisa siniestra.

Hien la miró con el semblante serio y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo:

-Esa mujer da miedo no hagamos algo que se pueda venir en nuestra contra, debemos mantenerla vigilada, pondré a Wei a su disposición para que nos informe sobre ella.-

Ieran beso a su esposo con devoción porque ellos tenían planes para Kerberos Reed y sus hijas.

Sin prisa se entregaron a los placeres de la carne ya que después de ese baño tan intimo iban ordenas sus cosas para poder salir de Inglaterra, ya en China se pondrían de acuerdo cómo llevar a cabo sus planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la habitación dónde estaba el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto*****

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¿Ellos quieren qué . . . ¡Mierd"#$%. . . ! Vamos de Mal a Peor . . . ¿Dónde está Yamasaki cuándo lo necesito?. Mejor pregunto de nuevo.

-Perdón detective Stone entendí mal, usted quiere qué mi esposa haga qué . . .

-Lo siento Shaoran, yo le pedí al detective Stone que le pida a tu esposa que nos ayude a ubicar a mi hijo.-

-¿Qué le hace pensar . . .- Sakura tomo del brazo a su esposo y él callo inmediatamente cuando noto su semblante.

Sakura dijo con calma y con mucho tino:

-Yo podría intentarlo pero no garantizo qué le pueda dar su ubicación exacta . . . Pero

-¿Pero qué señora Li?.- Pregunto con interés el detective Stone y Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-Necesito un objeto personal de él, algo qué siempre use.-

Clow se puso a pensar y dijo:

-Antes de viajar el siempre me daba su reloj de bolsillo para que se lo tenga, fue un obsequio de su madre cuando él se graduó de la universidad, ¿Te sirve?.-

-¿Lo tiene con usted?.-

-¡No! Pero puedo enviar por él.-

Shaoran miro a su esposa con preocupación y le dijo:

-¿Qué vas hacer?.-

-Toda persona emana una energía vital que se queda en los objetos qué usamos, si la puedo identificar lo podré ubicar pero necesito una hoja de papel, lápiz y un mapa . . .

-¿El mapa debe de ser del lugar dónde encontramos la avioneta?.- Pregunto el detective Stone y Sakura dijo:

-¡Sí!.-

-Denos. . . El detective Stone miro a Clow y este dijo con calma:

-De dos a tres hora, tres necesitamos tres horas . . .

-¡Espera un momento Sakura!. No sé qué vas hacer pero no quiero qué pase algo como ese exorcismo . . . ¿Dime qué no vas hacer algo cómo eso?.- Pregunto Shaoran con impaciencia.

-¡No! . . . Pero . . . Si fallo mis energías serán drenadas de nuevo.-

Shaoran al igual que los hombres abrieron los ojos con horror y Shaoran exclamo con enojo:

-¡Qué diablos!. ¿No me digas que te vas a morir de nuevo? . . .

-¡Ah . . . Puede pasar algo simi. . .

-¡Entonces NO!. Bastante malo fue verte despertar en la MORGUE cómo para pasar por eso de nuevo, lo siento Clow pero deberán seguir buscando por su cuenta.-

-Shaoran por favor . . .

-¡QUE NO!. . .

-Señor Li por favor , nosotros . . .

-Lo siento Clow, lo siento detective pero la respuesta es:¡NO! . . . No puedo lidiar con estas cosas.-

-No me voy a morir pero si algo interrumpe mi trance puede pasarme algo malo como quedar en coma es diferente a morir.-

Shaoran fulmino a su esposa con la mirada y Clow dijo de forma conciliadora:

-Shaoran te propongo algo . . .

-¡NO!. Definitivamente NO

-¡Por favor escúchame . . . Podemos traer paramédicos si algo sale mal paramos.-

-Dije qué. . .

-¡LO HARE!.-

-¿Qué?.- Shaoran pregunto de forma abrupta y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Es una VIDA qué está en juego, necesita de mi ayuda.-

-¿Y quién te va ayudar a ti si mueres?.-

-Ve el lado positivo. . .

-¿Cuál es el lado positivo?.-

-Si muero recuperas tu dinero . . .

Shaoran entre cerró los ojos e iba a decir algo cuando el detective Stone intervino y dijo:

-Si lo vamos hacer digame señora Li qué tiene en mente para tomar precausiones, llamare a mis hombres. . .

-Verá . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong*****

**-**¿Estás segura querida qué está es la dirección?.-

-¡Sí!. Se supone que esta es la dirección, esa casa . . . ¡WOW! Esa casa es hermosa . . .

-Te equivocaste en esa casa no puede vivir la niña.-

-¡Tienes razón querido, pero . . . Fujitaka mejor le preguntamos a ese guardia . . .

-¡Esta bien! . . . Por favor señor sería tan gentil de avanzar hacia dónde está el guardia.-

-¿Cuál de las tres casetas?.-

-Cualquiera . . .

El taxista manejo sin prisa a la caseta más cercana y Nadeshiko pregunto de forma cordial:

-¡Buenas tardes!.-

-Buenas tardes señora. ¿En qué podemos ayudarla?.-

-Me dieron esta dirección y quiero qué me confirme dónde es . . .

-Se pasaron es la casa de una planta con jardines . . . ¿Buscan al matrimonio LI?.- Pregunto el guardia de turno.

Nadeshiko frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡NO!. Buscamos a la señorita Sakura Kinomoto ¿La conoce?.-

El guardia frunció el ceño ese nombre no le era familiar y dijo:

-¡No! pero la dirección corresponde al matrimonio Li.-

-¿Matrimonio Li?.- Pregunto con cuidado Fujitaka.

-¡Sí!. El señor Shaoran Li se caso hace poco tiempo y vino a vivir con su esposa a ese lugar pero a la señora no la conozco porqué están de viaje.-

-¡Qué raro!.- Dijo Nadeshiko y Fujitaka se animo a preguntar:

-Saben si ese matrimonio Li alquila alguna habitación en su casa le hago la consulta porqué la dirección coincide con la casa.-

-No sabría decirle.-

-Le voy a dejar un número de teléfono para que por favor cuando ellos regresen de viaje les deje saber que nos gustaría hablar con ellos.-

-¡Claro! Si noto movimiento en la casa yo les avisos.-

Fujitaka salio del taxi y se acerco al joven y le dio una propina de USD10 el guardián se negó aceptar pero él dijo:

-No tenemos interés en el matrimonio LI sino en la información que nos puedan dar sobre mi hija: Sakura Kinomoto dado que su dirección coincide con la de nuestra hija, por favor tómelo como un incentivo y si nos avisa puedo ser más generoso.-

El guardia sonrío con incomodidad y dijo:

-Le avisare.-

-¡Gracias!.

Luego de ese casual encuentro Fujitaka ingreso al taxi y su esposa dijo:

-Esto está raro. ¿Dónde está nuestra hija?.-

-¡Es de día querida!.-

-¡Tienes razón!. Voy averiguar en los hospitales . . .

-Nadeshiko . . .

-¿Qué?. No me voy a quedar quieta hasta qué encuentre a nuestra hija.-

Fujitaka sonrío conciliadoramente conocía a su esposa como para saber que no se iba quedar tranquila hasta no ubicar a su hija, aunque él también estaba extrañado qué su hija no este en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	26. Percepción Extrasensorial Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Si antes de leer ponen la música del video que subí en mi Facebook: Instrumental (Scary-Beats Rap) el efecto le da un toque de suspenso que eleva el CP a otro nivel. **

**¡Espero que los haga!. No da miedo por si acaso solo quiero probar algo nuevo . . . **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVII-**

**-Percepción Extrasensorial.-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Varios Minutos después*****

Sakura estaba pasando nuevamente un mal momento su esposo mostraba su mal humor abiertamente, finalmente dijo con mucho tino:

-Shaoran por favor cálmate . . .

Su esposo entrecerró sus ojos en señal de malestar y ella dijo con cuidado:

-Estas sobrecargando el ambiente con energías negativas.-

-¿No me digas?.- Pregunto Shaoran con todo sarcasmo y dijo con reproche:

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo qué vas hacer y me niego a estar presente, te quedas sola en eso . . .

Shaoran no le dio opción a nada y salió mal humorado de la habitación dejando a su esposa completamente sola.

Al salir se topo con la cara seria del detective Stone a quien amenazo de forma sutil:

-Si le pasa algo a mi esposa me iré contra usted y de por hecho que su carrera policial acaba aquí . . .

El detective Stone miro al señor Li y dijo con cuidado:

-Soy consciente de mi responsabilidad en el tema.-

Shaoran iba a refutar cuando noto la presencia del padre Fink en el lugar y dijo con disgusto:

-¿Qué hace el padre aquí?.-

-Lo llame porqué no sé hasta qué punto esto se salga de control.-

Shaoran iba a decir algo en un tono sarcástico cuando noto la presencia de Tomoyo y Meiling quienes se acercaron a ellos y preguntaron con calma:

-¿Sucede algo?.-

***Suspiro Cansado*** -Nada Tomoyo estamos con el tema de los interrogatorios.- Mintió con finalidad Shaoran a Tomoyo y Meiling le dijo:

-Nosotras nos retiramos, por favor despídenos de tu esposa.-

Shaoran con la poca paciencia que tenía movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

Fueron solo unos minutos que Tomoyo y Meiling habían abandonado el lugar luego de despedirse de ellos, qué Ariel, Eriol y Yamasaki llegaron al lugar y dijeron:

-¿Qué paso?.- Pregunto Yamasaki.

-Ariel y yo vamos al aeropuerto. ¿Ha pasado algo?.- Pregunto con interés Eriol.

Shaoran lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar y prefirió omitir la información y se apresuro acompañar a Eriol y Ariel abajo no sin antes pedirle a su abogado que hable con el detective Stone para que se informe lo qué estaba pasando.

Además el prefirió bajar para de paso dar una instrucción puntual a Wei de mantener a su abuelo y a sus padre alejado del piso dónde estaban hospedados y de avisarles qué era preferible qué ellos viajen antes porqué él y su esposa se iban a quedar unos días puntuales en la cuidad inglesa mintió al hacer uso del caso de los asesinatos en serie de la Familia Misuki.

Shaoran lo qué quería era librarse de su familia para que esta no le cause problemas y centrar toda su atención en la de su esposa.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

Miedo. Tensión. Emociones Intensas. Sensaciones indescriptibles.

Eran las palabras qué podían describir el cuadro en el qué estaban las personas en la terraza del hotel.

En medio una mesa de vidrio, sobre ella un MAPA de Inglaterra, en medio del mapa el reloj de bolsillo de Espineel Reed y del otro lado un Péndulo de Minerales con una cadena de Plata que ningunos de ellos sabía de dónde la señora Li lo había sacado.

Debajo de la mesa de vidrio una pequeña fuente de barro con agua cristalina.

La ambulancia estaba abajo por cualquier eventualidad así como personal médico qué se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial no muy lejos de ahí personal de la policía, todos tenían la mismas sensaciones, no entendía qué eran lo qué hacían en ese lugar pero había firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad, no podían trasmitir a ninguna persona fuera de las qué había en el lugar lo qué iba a pasar

Sakura y Clow estaban ambos con túnicas blancas y Sakura advirtió a los presentes sobre todo cuando miro a su esposo, al detective Stone, a Yamasaki y al padre Fink.

-Está noche van a sentir algo qué los va estremecer pero pase lo pase, vean lo que vean NO hagan NI digan NADA hasta que no termine.-

-¿A qué se refiere señora Li?.- Pregunto con cuidado el detective Stone.

-Hoy dejaran de ser escépticos porqué les voy a mostrar algo que no se puede explicar.- Dijo Sakura con una mirada extraña.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado se les coló por los huesos

Clow sintió qué algo lo estremeció por dentro cuando Sakura tomo sus manos y le dijo en un tono calmado:

-Necesito que recuerde lo qué paso la última vez qué vio a su hijo con vida.-

-El esta. . .

Clow calló al ver como la extraña mujer movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y ella dijo:

-No lo describa con palabras visualícelo en su mente y haga lo qué le pido . . .

Clow miro a todos y centro su atención en Sakura y movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Sakura miro al padre Fink y este le entrego un salero y dentro de este había la sal del bautizo de los niños y tomo de las manos a Clow y le dijo:

-Sígame.-

Sakura se sentó sobre una de las sillas mientras hizo que Clow se siente frente a ella y por debajo de la mesa vio la fuente con agua y dijo:

-Sal para purificar.- Con un suave movimiento esparció la sal sobre el agua y miro a Clow y le dijo:

-El agua es una excelente conductor, usted va meter sus pies completamente desnudos en ella y va tomar mis manos por encima de la mesa concéntrese en la escena dónde vio a su hijo la última vez.-

Clow puso su mente en blanco cuando metió los pies en el agua sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica propio de la sensación causada al tocar el agua fría y se concentro en recordar la última vez que vio a su hijo con vida.

Pero paso algo inusual al sentir las manos de Sakura agarrar las suyas mientras ella lo miraba fijamente sintió como que si algo se le quitara, era como si sus energía fueran drenadas.

Sakura lo miro sin pestañar y le dijo:

-Su hijo Espineel Reed es cómo usted, a diferencia de Kerberos que tiene los rasgos europeos de su madre, su hijo menor tiene su color de cabellos y sus ojos azules . . . NO SUELTE MIS MANOS . . . Advirtió Sakura y dijo en un tono rápido:

-Mire el reloj de su hijo y piense en él . . .

Clow concentro la mirada en su hijo, Sakura concentro la mirada en él y fue cuando todo empezó:

-Los sonidos de la noche se apagaron.-

-El tiempo se congelo fue solo por un segundo y parecía eterno.

-Las ondas del agua se quedaron estáticas en la fuente donde ellos tenían sus pies.-

Clow miro a Sakura pero ella tenía la mirada perdida, para asombro de todos, el reloj de Espineel Reed se empezó a mover.

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla, algunos querían gritar y se taparon la boca.

Fue cuando Sakura cayó en el más profundo de los trances, con su mente había recibido la imagen del última día que Espineel estuvo con su padre qué le dijo:

_-Padre está carta NO miente por favor déjame ir . . . _

_-¿Y si es mentira? . . . No quiero perder a otro hijo . . . _

_-Usare la avioneta seré cuidadoso . . . Mira ten mi reloj me lo devolverás cuando regrese . . . _

Sakura visualizo esa escena en su mente, Clow estaba perplejo el reloj de su hijo estaba levitando sobre la mesa . . .

Shaoran se iba acercar pero se quedo quieto en su lugar porqué ellos solo veían como las velas alrededor de ellas se quedaron estáticas y de pronto sus llamas se hicieron más grande y de pronto algo irreal ese reloj empezó a moverse solo.

Yamasaki sintió miedo nunca en su vida había presenciado un caso de levitación, su mente le decía es una mentira, tal vez algún truco barato de un ilusionista pero no habían espejos ni cuerdas . . . Se quedo perplejo.

El padre FINK empezó a rezar su rosario.

El escéptico detective Stone estaba perplejo y su mente le decía una y otra vez:

-_" No es posible, mis sentidos me engañan "._

La luz de las velas se hizo intensa cuando Sakura empezó a convulsionarse alertando a todos y pego un grito estridente y dijo:

-Nos caemos, nos vamos a morir . . .

Sakura visualizo en su mente el accidente y lo qué paso con Espineel, el aura o la energía impregnada en el reloj de él le permitió rastrearla por medio de sus sentidos su energía . . .

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Todos se alertaron cuando abruptamente Sakura solto las manos de Clow y fue a dar al piso y las velas se apagaron.

Sakura había sentido las sensaciones de asfixia, desesperación y el dolor que sintió Espineel, Shaoran se iba acercar cuando su esposa se levanto del piso y miro a los presentes con una mirada extraña y dijo:

-Estoy herido . . . No sé dónde estoy . . . Está oscuro . . .

La voz de hombre qué salió de su garganta los dejo sin habla y el padre Fink con nerviosismo dijo:

-Ella ya no es ella, ella se convierto. . . En él . . . Señor Clow hable con su hijo pregunte . . . ¿Dónde está?. . .

Clow qué estaba sorprendido pregunto con nerviosismo. . .

-¿Hijo? . . .

Sakura lo miro con una expresión vacía y dijo mientras una extraña corriente recorría su cuerpo:

-Era un engaño . . . Padre . . . Estoy muriendo . . . No puedo más . . Fue . . . Terada . . .

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante el nombre del abogado de la Familia Reed y Clow reacciono y dijo:

-¡NO! . . . Aguanta un poco más dime . . . Dime Espineel ¿Dónde estás?. . . .

-Yo . . .

Sakura cayó de rodillas sujetándose el pecho todas esas emociones le jugaron una mala pasada y el detective Stone junto con los para-médicos reaccionaron.

Shaoran se alerto cuando se acerco a ella y le pusieron una máscara de oxigeno, su esposa estaba mortalmente pálida y el dijo con nerviosismo:

-¡Vamos reacciona!.-

Para asombro de todos Sakura se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno y se levanto abruptamente con una mirada perdida continuaba en trance y dijo:

-Bajo tierra, estoy bajo tierra . . .

-¿Qu . . .

Clow no pudo decir nada cuando Sakura se acerco a la mesa de vidrio y extendió su mano en el aire y para asombro de todos el péndulo de mineral en forma de pirámide invertida se movió de forma abrupta de la mesa y quedo suspendido en el aire balanceándose de un lado a otro como poseído por una fuerza invisible y Sakura dijo en un tono qué no era su voz:

-Me estrelle, salí herido, busque agua, . . . Me arrastre para buscar ayuda . . . Pero de pronto el terreno se movió y rodé y rodé y rodé . . .

El péndulo se movía de una manera fuerte sobre el mapa y Sakura dijo:

-Caí en algo profundo, sentí que se me vino tierra encima. . . Aquí

Para asombro de todos, el péndulo se puso en alguna parte de Inglaterra cerca de donde encontraron la avioneta accidentada y Sakura dijo:

-Ustedes arriba . . . . . Ustedes buscaron solo arriba . . . no han buscado abajo . . . Estoy abajo profundo muy profundo . . . Cerca de algo parecido al agua . . . He sobrevivido a base de gotas . . . Alimañas . . . No puedo salir no tengo fuerzas . . . ME MUERO . . .

Sakura finalmente salió del trance desmayándose abruptamente a lo que los socorristas se alertaron y el detective Stone dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ahora creo . . .

Con nerviosismo mientras atendían a la señora Li marco la radio justo en ese momento el había enviado a los bomberos y rescatistas cerca de la avioneta accidentada pero nos habían donde buscar y él dijo en un tono neutral disfrazado su temor:

-La víctima no se encuentra sobre tierra busquen en el norte un sector donde haya habían algún derrumbe y empiecen a escavar, la victima está bajo tierra. Necesito un mapa del subsuelo deben haber cavernas subterráneas en el lugar . . .

Una extraña ventisca helada se sintió en el lugar y fue cuando las velas se apagaron y el agua se evaporo. . . Entonces una suave lluvia cayó en el lugar.

Clow estaba sin palabras, el péndulo de Sakura se partió en tres partes y cayeron sobre el mapa señalaban un lugar y noto con asombro que el reloj había cambiado de hora señalaba las 3:00 y lo miro con asombro y el detective Stone le dijo:

-Señor Clow . . .

-Me notificaron del accidente hace varias semanas atrás a las 3:00Am . . . El reloj . . . ¿Cómo? . . . .

Clow no sabía explicar cómo un reloj que estaba andando bien de pronto se adelanto abruptamente y se paro en las 3:00 en punto.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada mientras ayudaban a Sakura a ser traslada al hospital, Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna y miro a su abogado y le dijo:

-No hables del tema con ninguna persona, ve con el detective Stone y mantente informado.-

Yamasaki estaba sin habla que solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Camino al Hospital*****

La respiración imperceptible de Sakura sumado a su bajo pulso le hizo poner tenso a Shaoran quien exclamo con enojo mientras los desconcertados para médicos le veían:

-Más te vale qué NO te mueras . . . Te prohíbo morirte me escuchaste Sakura . . .

Shaora no tenía idea de qué estaba diciendo cuando solo se aferro a la mano de ella para sentir su pulso y dijo con reproche:

-Eso pasa cuando te metes a jugar con cosas qué no debes. ¡Maldita SEA! No debí dejar que hicieras esto. . .

-¿Señor Li desea un calmante?.- Pregunto uno de los paramédicos.

-¡No. Gracias pero me calmare solo. . .

**-Shaoran POV.-**

La voy arrastrar cuando despierte y más le vale qué no se muera. . . ¡Maldita SEA! Este vampiro me tiene de sobresalto en sobresalto a este paso voy a terminar muerto del susto y de la preocupación . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el aeropuerto*****

-Wei por favor nos avisas cuándo mi hijo regrese a Hong Kong.-

-Cómo usted ordene señor Li.- Dijo Wei a Clow Li y su hijo contesto:

-Infórmale a Shaoran qué cuando llegue a Hong Kong pase por la oficina antes de ir a su casa, debe revisar el contrate de Le'Garnie para incluirlo en la guía a Europa.-

-Cómo usted ordene señor Hien Li.-

-Wei no te olvides de informarle a Shaoran y a su esposa sobre la CENA que tendremos en la Mansión Li la vamos organizar en cinco días, estimo que para esa fecha ellos deberán estar en Hong Kong.-

-Tomo nota del comentario señora Li.-

-Recuerda Wei el avión privado estará de regreso en dos días.- Dijo Hien

-Si adelantan su viaje a Hong Kong, por favor mantennos informado.- Dijo Clow

Wei tomo nota de todas las instrucciones que le habían dado y se dispuso regresar al hotel para ponerse a disposición del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

El detective Stone se quedo sin habla por varios segundos y dijo con asombro:

-¿Lo encontraron?.-

Clow y Yamasaki pusieron atención a ese comentario mientras Shaoran venía de frente hacia ellos con el médico que atendió a su esposa, ahora Sakura estaba profundamente dormida y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

Shaoran aprovecho estar en un hospital para hacer revisar a su esposa y de paso ratificar la compra de los tanques de oxígenos, cuando noto la cara de asombro de los hombres y pregunto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?.-

-Encontramos a Espineel Reed a 30 metros bajo tierra en una cueva subterránea cerca de unas estalactitas.-

-¿Qué?.- Pregunto con asombro.

-Está completamente irreconocible y con la pierna hecha trizas . . . Dijo su padre con lágrima entre los ojos y el detective Stone dijo:

-¿Cómo está su esposa señor Li?.-

Shaoran suspiro pesadamente y dijo con calma:

-Debe descansar pero se va recuperar.-

Clow miro a Shaoran y le dijo:

-¡Gracias!.-

-A mi no me des las gracias es a mi esposa qué se las debe dar . . .

-¡Entiendo! . . . Yo . . . Clow no pudo decir nada cuando noto la cara pálida de Kentaro Misuki y le pregunto:

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-

-La Mansión. . . Misuki se derrumbo . . . .

El detective Stone lo miro con asombro y pregunto:

-¿Cómo qué se derrumbo?.-

-Se escucharon unos fuertes gritos, un fuerte olor azumbre y un extraño crujido y se vino abajo . . . . ¿Qué está pasando?.-

Los hombres miraron a Shaoran y él dijo:

-Mi esposa no tiene que ver con el tema. . .

-Sin embargo tal vez ella nos podría explicar. . . El detective Stone calló al notar el semblante molesto del señor Li y dijo en forma conciliadora:

-Mejor mandare a los peritos a investigar sobre el tema . . .

Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna y regreso a la habitación de su esposa ahora su semblante se notaba mejor y se acerco hacia ella y dijo en voz alta:

-Qué pésima costumbre de entrelazar las manos pareces muerta . . . ¿Por qué haces eso? . . .

-Por qué me gusta sentir los latidos de mi corazón. . . Dijo Sakura con calma y Shaoran se asusto y dijo:

-¡Diablos!. No hagas eso . . . Pensé qué estabas dormida . . .

-Estoy agotada no dormida.-

***Suspiro de alivio*** -Se supone que deberías descansar. . .

-Tengo hambre.-

-¿Qué te traigo?.-

-Vamos a la cafetería, soy una experta en comida de hospital.-

Shaoran hizo una mueca de disgusto y su esposa sonrío suavemente y le dijo:

-La comida que le dan a los enfermos es simple pero la comida que sirven en la cafetería es deliciosa.-

Shaoran levanto una ceja y dijo con cuidado:

-Mejor espera aquí y dime qué deseas comer . . .

-Solo quiero un jugo de tomate y una ensalada mediterránea.-

Shaoran se animo a preguntar:

-¿Eres como vegetariana verdad?.-

Sakura tomo la bata de hospital y dijo con calma:

-No estrictamente pero debo reconocer que la mayor parte del tiempo solo como frutas y verduras . . .

Shaoran guardo silencio mientras ayudo a su esposa a salir de la habitación y noto un inusual movimiento y Sakura miro a su esposo y dijo:

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-No sé asumo. . . . La pareja se quedo en silencio cuando noto el rostro de Clow completamente pálido y centraron su atención en el desaliñado e irreconocible hombre y Shaoran tomo abrazo a su esposa y le susurro al oído:

-Sé prudente NO vayas a decir nada en este momento.-

Ingresaron a Espineel Reed al quirófano y notaron la presencia de varias personas ajenas al lugar, reporteros, policía y Sakura noto una presencia entre ellos . . . .

En un hospital las presencias o energías de personas muertas eran fuertes porqué esas personas morían por lo general se levantaba desconcertadas y cada hora era lo mismo fue cuando noto la Muerte rondar cerca del lugar y vio lanzar una moneda al aire y dijo con gracia:

_-Sabes que salvar la vida de un mortal tiene su precio. . ._

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Shaoran con asombro.

Ella no contesto porqué centro su mirada hacia la camilla donde era traslado Espineel y vio la figura espectral a sus pie y dijo en un tono que denotaba molesta ignorando el comentario de su esposo:

-_El precio yo lo pague por qué me engañaste . . . _

La muerte lanzo la moneda al aire que se congelo en ese momento y dijo con diversión:

_-Así es esto, es más fácil de usar a las personas qué saben confiar. . . _

_-No es su hora . . . _

La muerte sonrío abiertamente y le dijo:

_-Me he divertido por ahora . . . Recuerda: Nos volveremos a encontrar.- _

Sakura no dijo nada cuando centro su mirada hacia su esposo qué noto qué se estaba inquietando y dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Disculpa! Me distraje . . . ¿Qué quieres comer?.-

Shaoran la miro y frunció el ceño y dijo con pesar:

-Esas miradas perdidas tuya son extrañas. ¿Siempre ha experimentado eso?.-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Shaoran dijo:

-¿No te da temor experimentar con esas cosas?.-

-No experimento solo hago uso de mis habilidades extrasensoriales cuando una persona necesita de mi ayuda.-

-¿Haz hecho esto antes?.-

-¡Sí!.-

Shaoran la miro sin entender y ella dijo:

-Las visiones vienen a mi cuando la energía de un cuerpo es inestable ósea ha pasado por lo general por algo negativo . . .

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y Sakura dijo con cuidado:

-¿Si deseas saber de lo qué soy capaz de hacer debes prestar atención a lo qué hago?.-

-¿Esto no va parar?.-

-¡No!. Lamentablemente NO. . .

-¿Por qué NO . . .

-Porqué tu energía atrae a energía negativa . . .

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-

-No se trata de ser malas o buenas personas se trata de entidades con esencias positivas y negativas en tu caso tu energía se ha tornado tan negativa . . .

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y ella dijo:

-Tu aura es de color verde oscuro.-

-¿Qué diablos es eso?.-

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar Shaoran?.-

-¡No entiendo!.-

-Tu aura era verde clara, un niño sensible, humanitario con grandes dones para sanar y siempre dispuesto ayudar pero paso algo y debió ser algo realmente malo para que te hayas convertido en esta persona que dista mucha de quién eres en realidad.-

Shaoran se quedo sin hablar porqué ella describió perfectamente su personalidad cuando era un niño de menos de 6 años y dijo con calma:

-Todos crecemos en algún momento . . .

Sakura no dijo nada más cuando noto la mirada intensa de Kentaro Misuki quién se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¡Hay cosas qué entiendo. . .

Sakura lo miro con calma y extendió su mano sobre su rostro y dijo con calma:

-Una persona qué ha vivido engañada durante toda su vida ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad busque en su pasado y la encontrara. . .

-¿Qué?.-

Shaoran miro a su esposa y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Kentaro centro su mirada en la extraña mujer y ella le dijo:

-Tienes una segunda oportunidad no la desperdicies, es hora de volver a empezar.-

Kentaro de pronto sonrío con calma porqué una extraña paz lo invadió y dijo con calma:

-¡Tiene razón!. . . ¡Gracias! . . .

El hombre se despidió de ellos y Sakura le dijo con calma:

-Las claves está en las AMAPOLAS.-

Kentaro la miro con interés y sonrío con calma y dijo con cuidado:

-Conozco un lugar hermoso donde hay un amplio campo de amapolas.-

-Entonces es hora de regresar.-

Kentaro mostró una amplia sonrisa y dijo a Shaoran:

-Cuida a esta mujer porqué ella es valiosa.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y Sakura sonrío suavemente y pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?.-

-¡Nada!. No entenderías. . .

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron en un cómodo silencio a la cafetería era hora de comer algo ligero al terminar iban a planificar sus cortos días en la cuidad inglesa, Shaoran quería pasarse a Londres una vez que el detective de su visto bueno para que ellos salgan de la cuidad. . .

Al menos esa era su idea por ahora . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Informativo en Facebook subí el siguiente material: **

**(1) Un reportaje qué baje de YOTUBE divido en 5 partes sobre EL CUERPO HUMANO AL LIMITE-EL CEREBRO explicaría varias cosas de este FF. **

**-Cómo sobrevivió Espineel Reed y en sí cómo sobreviven las personas ante un peligro en base a la reacción de nuestro Cerebro.**

**-Cómo Sakura por medio de su alimentación ha mantenido sano su corazón de su último trasplante. **

**(2) Un reportaje sobre: El Aura. Fuente: WIKIPEDIA. **

**(3) Actualizado el álbum de fotos de este FF. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	27. El Informe

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- Al final del CP18 hay una escena erótica implícita sino se sienten cómodos con este tipo de escenas por favor NO lean. **

**Si leen es bajo su Responsabilidad. **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XVIII-**

**-El Informe.-**

*****Varias horas después*****

El detective Stone llevaba cerca de tres horas, tratando de redactar el borrador del Informe qué debía presentar ante el FISCAL del Juzgado Cuarto de lo Penal para pedir oficialmente qué el caso sea archivado.

No había pruebas contundentes para señalar a una sola persona o varias personas como culpables, cuando los responsables de los asesinatos múltiples en el caso Misuki estaban muertos.

Adicional iba pedir qué se negaran la intervención de la Iglesia Católica en el tema, ya qué la Iglesia era la qué mayor peso tenía en Inglaterra después de la Monarquía, podía tener una imposición negativa en el caso y complicarlo más de lo qué estaba.

Para él, un hombre completamente escéptico expuesto a temas qué él no entendía estaba en un dilema completo porqué Ni la CIENCIA Ni su experiencia en criminología podía justificar las antecedes sobre-naturales experimentados o sucedidos, qué era el contexto en el qué se dio el caso.

Todo era un completo misterio.

Se levanto de su sillón, con un paso calmado se dirigió a una pequeña mesa qué había en el lugar y se sirvió una segunda taza con café.

Noto cómo el día tenía colores diferentes. Le llamo su completa atención, algo había cambiado en él pero no sabía qué pero de pronto empezó a notar cosas qué siempre estuvieron ahí, era sensaciones extrañas qué no podía entender.

***Suspiro de Frustración*** Regreso a paso calmado a su escritorio y se sentó sin prisa en el sillón y tomo un estilo-grafo.

**-Stone POV.-**

¿Cómo voy a redactar un informe de manera parcial, cuándo no tengo idea como justificar los hechos?.-

Leyó y re-leyó los testimonios recolectados al personal de seguridad y de servicio de la Mansión Misuki.

Los testimonios de los involucrados eran los siguientes:

(1) Kentaro Misuki victima en el caso pues perdió a su esposa e hijas y cómo si fuera poco a su hombre de confianza y abogado de la familia Rui Terada.

(2) Eriol Hiragizawa prometido oficial de la occisa Nakuru Misuki.

(3) Clow Reed victima en este caso pues sus hijos desaparecieron y todo apuntaba que Rui Terada era el culpable directo y hasta cierto punto la occisa Kaho Misuki estaba involucrada en el tema.

(4) La Familia Li pero Sakura Li o Sakura Kinomoto fue clave para resolver este inusual caso por sus extrañas o extraordinarias habilidades extra-sensoriales.

(5) Padre Helmut Fink, si bien el hombre era un representante de la religión católica y por sus creencias se podría cuestionar su juicio era una persona que NO mentía y su testimonio era clave para el caso.

(6) Ariel Amamiya, Tomoyo Daidoji y Meiling Reed, sus experiencias con cierto tablero y en si lo qué describían en su testimonio parecía irreal pero era necesario para esclarecer el contorno en el qué se dio el caso.

Necesito más café, creo qué mejor separo los hechos antes de empezar a redactar el borrador de este expediente:

Informe 09-2012

Caso: MISUKI-REED

1er. Suceso.- Asesinato de Nakuru Miskuki.

1ros. Sospechosos: Kaho Misuki y Eriol Hiragiwiza.

Asesinos confirmados: Rui Terada y Kaho Misuki.

Bien ahora necesito relatar: Cómo la señorita Misuki Nakuru discutió con su prometido Eriol Hiragizawa a pocos días de su boda por unas escandalosas fotos donde su prometido estaba en poses sugestivas con varias bailarinas. . el responsable de esa " despedida de soltero " fue el Señor Li Shaoran.

Esa parte me parece irrelevante pero debo ponerla, pondré énfasis qué durante esa discusión Nakuru Misuki rodó por las escaleras perdió a su bebe y termino en el hospital.

Lo siguiente no está claro pero ella muere en extraña circunstancias.

Luego del fallido " Exorcismo " realizado por Sakura Li, el personal de la Morgue confiesa: Qué Rui Terada envenenó a la Nakuru Misuki, matándola en el acto.

Esto va ser largo de redactar. Además debo agregar a esta descripción los testimonios de los cómplices de Terada.

¿Qué clase de persona es esta?. La ambición de Terada NO tenía límites.

Esta es una historia sórdida de bajas pasiones. . . Terada Rui y Nakuru Misuki eran amantes.

Me pregunto: ¿Será qué el bebe de la Srta. Misuki no era del Sr. Hiragizawa sino de Terada?.

Son varias incógnitas sin respuestas. . .

Hagamos un alto vamos por más café, necesito estar centrado para relatar el siguiente suceso:

2do. Suceso.- Asesinato de Kaho Misuki y Rui Terada.

No puedo poner sospechosos está parte va ser difícil. . . Necesito un trago ya no café. . . NO dejemos el trago y centrémonos en los hechos que tengo descritos en los testimonios del padre Fink y del señor Li Shaoran:

Va hacer un día largo .***Suspiro de Fastidio y Frustración*** . . Vamos está parte la dividiré en sucesos o eventos numerados empecemos:

1ro. Los ataques injustificados que recibieron Rui Terada y su segunda amante: Kaho Misuki por parte de un . . . ¿Ente? . . ¿Energía? . .¿Demonio? . . ¿Nakuru . . . Espíritu? . . . . Esta parte no la tengo clara.

Pero antes debería exponer lo sucedido con el tablero de la QUIJA en la Mansión Misuki . . . Borremos todo estoy estoy empezando mal . . .

Empecemos de nuevo:

Todo empezó con la predicción qué hizo la señora LI Sakura al conocer a Kaho Misuki, la acuso directamente de asesinar a una mujer, asumo qué es Nakuru Misuki a raíz de este hecho empezaron a suceder cosas extrañas en la mansión Misuki:

(1). Las extrañas marcas-pesadillas qué envolvieron a Rui Terada y Kaho Misuki.

(2). El extraño suceso con la Quija, dónde la señora Li mostró por segunda vez sus habilidades extra-sensoriales ante: Amamiya Ariel, Daidoji Tomoyo, Hiragizawa Eriol y Reed Meiling.

(3). El encuentro de Sakura Li con el padre Fink previo al acontecimiento sucedido en la Mansión Misuki, en un anexo detallo lo sucedido me centrare en tres objetos: Sal del Bautizo, Agua Bendita qué se usa en el Bautizo y una CRUZ . . .

(4). Kaho Misuki es poseída por un ente maligno y es este ente maligno qué mata a Rui Terada de la forma más sádica al cercenar su cuerpo y comerse sus órganos. .

Esto suena atroz e irreal parece una película de terror y de esas malas . . . Sigamos:

(5). El ente maligno se niega a salir del cuerpo de Kaho Misuki, la señora Li hace un ritual para expulsar ese ente maligno del cuerpo de Kaho M. Qué NO va acorde con lo qué hace la Iglesia Católica, la descripción del mismo lo detallo en un anexo.

Al expulsar ese ente maligno del cuerpo de Kaho M. Ella muere y su madre Victoria Misuki en un impulso de locura ¿Tal vez? . . . Grita y sale corriendo como resultado es atropellada por uno de los carros de los bomberos al no verla cruzarse por su camino.

En ese mismo momento la señora Li pierde el sentido y se la da por muerta.

Hay informe qué confirman su muerte pero varias horas después ella despierta en la MORGUE.

Esto es irreal, sigamos:

(6). No se puede práctica la autopsia por el fuerte olor AZUFRE y la forma inusual cómo se descomponen los cuerpos de los occisos: Kaho M. Rui Terada. Victoria M.

(7). Varios días después la Mansión Misuki colapsa y se desconoce las causas. . .

El fiscal no va creer lo qué estoy relatando. . . Vamos al último suceso:

3er. Suceso: Los Hermanos Reed.

(1) La extraña inclusión del Sr. Kerberus Reed en un sanatorio.

(2) El extraño accidente del Sr. Espineel Reed, qué casi le cuesta la vida.

***Suspiro de Frustración*** Aquí la persona clave fue la señora Sakura Li, ella con sus habilidades extra-sensoriales nos dio indicios de: ¿Dónde y Cómo buscar? . . .

El detective Stone hizo un alto a su redacción y se puso a leer nuevamente los testimonios, iba tener un largo día por delante y debía darse prisa porque debía:

(1) Reunirse con el Fiscal.

(2) Autoridades de la Iglesia Católica.

(3) Reporteros locales e internacionales.

(4) Ab. Yamasaki Takashi para darle el visto bueno para qué el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto abandone la cuidad.

***Suspiro de Frustración***

No puede creer que caso tan complejo tengo entre manos. ¡Bien!. Es hora de empezar de nuevo. . Es hora de redactar el INFORME OFICIAL.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Hotel Howard Jhonson*****

Shaoran estaba teniendo un mal momento por el semblante de reproche e indignación qué tenía su esposa quien se había encerrado en el baño.

Shaoran se mordió los labios para no reírse mientras tocaba la puerta del baño por enésima vez y dijo en voz alta:

-Vamos Sakura sal de ahí. . . Es solo cabel . . .

Shaoran no pudo decir nada más cuando su esposa salió del baño con una mirada intensa qué dejaba ver abiertamente su malestar y reclamo en voz alta:

-¿Es solo cabello?. Es mi cabello, NO debiste decirle al estilista qué me lo cortaran sin mi permiso. . .

-¿No vas a negar qué el corte de cabello y los reflejos rubios te favorecen?.- Pregunto con calma Shaoran Li mientras trataba de no reírse de su esposa.

-Ese no es el punto. . . Mutilaste una parte de mi . . .

***Risas Divertidas*** Deberías darme las gracias, se te ve atractiva con ese corte de cabello y en sí con todo el cambio de look . . .

Sakura se pasaba las manos sobre su cabello llena de frustración, por la osadía qué tuvo su esposo, de hacer qué le corten el cabello de esa forma.

Todo empezó en el Hospital pocas horas antes. . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas antes*****

Luego de una entretenida conversación centrada en las cosas inusuales qué había experimentado Sakura, su esposo la acompaño a realizarse varios exámenes médicos entre ellos el respectivo electrocardiograma y cómo los resultados de los exámenes fueron muy buenos, eso le dio sosiego a Shaoran.

Después de un breve descanso y dado qué ambos habían perdidos sus pertenencias en la Mansión Misuki, Shaoran propuso a su esposa lo siguiente:

-Necesitamos ropa y de paso yo un corte de cabello, ¿Qué necesitas tú?.-

Sakura se puso a pensar y contesto con calma:

-Comprar ropa es una excelente opción.-

-¿Qué hay sobre el cabello, no deseas hacerte algún corte moderno?.-

-Me gusta mi cabello largo. . . Tal vez me corte mis puntas . ya toca . .

Ante la suave sonrisa que mostró su esposa al tocar su largo cabello, Shaoran alzo una de sus cejas y se animo a preguntar con curiosidad:

-¿Siempre lo ha usado largo? . . Hablo del cabello claro esta . . .

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-Me lo deje crecer después de los 15 años . . .

Fue cuando Sakura cometió el error de decir en voz alta, sin malicia alguna al tocar su hermoso cabello largo dado los recuerdos qué la invadio:

-Había una persona qué me gustaba en el Hospital en el qué viví pero . . . A él le gustaba el cabello largo. . . Entonces me lo deje crecer . . . El siempre me lo peinaba, recuerdo qué era muy hábil con sus manos, me gustaba mucho los peinados qué me hacía . . . eran tan lindos . . .

Sakura se calló al notar el ceño fruncido de su esposo y se animo a preguntar con curiosidad:

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-No necesito ser un genio para preguntar: ¿Si esa persona qué te gustaba no será cierto Dr. Qué dejaste en Hong Kong?.-.

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura, Shaoran frunció más el ceño y dijo:

-A mi me gusta el cabello corto no largo . . .

-Te acompaño al gabinete pero yo iré a comprar ropa necesito cambiarme.-

Fue lo qué Sakura contesto ignorando por completo el comentario de Shaoran.

Pero al llegar al salón de belleza, Shaoran insistió a Sakura que debía hacerse unos reflejos rubios y qué se recorte las puntas de cabellos.

Entonces paso algo inusual ante el masaje relajante qué recibió de parte del estilista en su cuero cabelludo Sakura se quedo dormida, entonces Shaoran aprovecho el momento y le dijo al estilista entre susurro: Qué le corte el cabello hasta los hombros y le haga reflejos rubio-cenizos para darle al cabello más claridad y que resalten sus ojos.

Sakura no se dio cuenta de lo que le hicieron porque ella se quedo dormida unas tres horas, en dónde el estilita aprovecho para hacerle: El cambio de look, cejas, manicura, pedicura, sin contar con la limpieza facial qué le hizo, al terminar la despertaron y Sakura dijo luego de bostezar varias veces:

-¡OMG!. Me quede dormida . . .

-Te vez linda, sonríe te tomare una foto con mi móvil.- Dijo Shaoran

Sakura mostró los dientes e hizo una V con los dedos de su mano derecha y Shaoran le tomo la foto pero le reclamo inmediatamente:

-Una verdadera sonrisa Sakura, No quiero una sonrisa burlona . . .

Sakura sonrío suavemente, Shaoran esta vez tomo la foto y le mostró el móvil a Sakura y le dijo:

-Te favorece el cambio . . .

Sakura se quedo sin habla, abrió la boca y la cerro, se viro inmediatamente directo a los espejos y ahí estaba la imagen real, se llevo la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que iba salir de su boca, busco con la mirada dónde estaba la prueba del delito: Las tijeras y su cabello esparcido en el suelo y empezó el drama, no dejo de reclamarle a Shaoran por haber tenido la osadía de cortar el cabello, quien le contesto:

-Mujer pero si te vez muy bien . . .

A Sakura poco le importo lo qué dijo su esposo o las personas del lugar y se limito a decir:

-¿Te gustaría qué yo tomara esta rasuradora y te deje sin cabellos?-

***Risas Nerviosas***-Vamos Sakura te vez muy bien . . .

-No te pienso hablar hasta qué se me pase el coraje. . . Sal . . .

Sakura estuvo enojada hasta qué llegaron al hotel.

Lo osadía de su esposo la puso de mal humor y poco le importo sus consejos sobre lo qué debía comprar en cuanto al vestuario, Sakura tomo lo qué le gusto y como estaba enojada lo trato mal y le dijo:

-No me hables.-

Ella pago su propia ropa y no dejo que Shaoran pagara nada de lo qué ella compraba, realmente estaba molesta y peor se ponía al ver su reflejo en los lugares qué iba y ver corto su cabello . . .Ella estaba indignada.

Shaoran al contrario de molestarte se reía por lo bajo por las expresiones de reproches y enojo de su esposa.

La situación le pareció hilarante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Sakura miro a su esposo con enojo y este dijo por enésima vez:

-El nuevo corte se te ve bien, te quejas por nada . . .

-¿Por nada?. . . No tienes idea de todo lo qué gaste y todo el tiempo qué invertí en mi cabello . . .

-¿Estas molesta por el corte o por lo qué representa al no tener el cabello largo?.-

Sakura miro a su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No puedo contigo!. . . Me voy . . .

Sakura iba salir de la habitación cuando su esposo la tomo de una mano y la atrajo hacia él y le dijo en un tono qué denotaba molestia:

-Estás haciendo drama por nada . . .

-Era mi cabello estoy en mi derecho.- Dijo Sakura entre dientes. . .

Shaoran iba a refutar algo pero las distancias entre ellos eran mínimas y ante las expresiones de enojo de su esposa tuvo un efecto contrario a la qué él esperaba, le provoco besarle y así lo hizo cuando la trajo sobre ella y poso sus labios con rabia contra los de ella.

El saber el porqué ella gustaba del tener el cabello largo lo tenía completamente fastidiado y no se contuvo.

Sakura se sorprendió por la fuerza con la qué su esposo estaba obligandola abrir los labios, se indigno al verse en desventaja de forcejear con él, se atrevió a morderle de una forma fuerte hasta que el hilo de sangre se coló por sus labios.

Shaoran se separo abruptamente de ella, le dio una mirada intensa y ella dijo con reproche:

-No me gusta qué me fuercen. . .

Hizo todo lo posible por zafarse del agarre de su esposo pero obtuvo el efecto contrario, porqué su esposo la miro con una expresión qué ella no pudo descifrar finalmente él dijo entre susurros:

-¡Lo siento!. . . No debí de ser tan brusco. . . .

Sakura cometió el error de mirarlo y ninguno de los dos supo en qué momento la distancia entre ellos se hizo nula.

Esta vez Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en saborear los labios carnosos de su esposa sin forzarla a nada, poco importo su el hilo de sangre que roda por sus labio la manchaba.

Sakura por su lado estaba perpleja, parecía como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo, porqué está vez no bloqueo el beso, a pesar que sintió cuando su esposo aflojo el agarre de su muñeca para pasarla por la cintura y aferrarse a ella y besarle abiertamente.

El segundo beso fue completamente distinto al primer beso porqué cuando Sakura separo sus labios para poder tomar una bocanada de aire, su esposo aprovecho para meter su lengua en su boca, al hacer eso el beso subió de intensidad.

Si el primer beso trasmitía enojo este segundo beso trasmitía deseo y emociones qué ninguno de los dos sabían que eran, Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en besar de forma lenta y profunda a su esposa, quien correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad mientras sus manos empezaban a subir de manera inconsciente por torso de su esposo.

Sus lenguas bailaban al compás de una sinfonía erótica, fue un beso largo qué los estremeció por completo y le paso factura a sus cuerpos porqué la excitación se hizo presente en ambos.

Al romper el largo beso, ambos estaban con la respiración entre cortada, Sakura recobro un poco la compostura mientras puso su mano entre su pecho para poner distancia entre ellos y dijo entre susurros qué dejaba notar qué le faltaba aliento y las fuerzas para separase de su esposo:

-No. Debería. . mos . . . .hacer. . esto. . .

Shaoran empezó a repartir besos sobres sus cortos cabellos y dijo entre cortado:

-¡Tienes razón! . . . No deberíamos. . . Cruzar esa línea . . . .

Eso fue fácil decir comparado con las emociones intensas que los embargaban y la notable tensión sexual que crecía entre ellos.

Sakura trato de alejarse pero no podía mirarlo sin perderse en aquella mirada, pero al volver a mirarlo todo pensamiento lógico salió volando por la ventana porque Sakura esta vez tomo la iniciativa de besarlo.

El tercer beso fue impregnado de lujuria, sus lenguas parecían tener una batalla para controlar a la otra persona, la excitación era palpable sobre todo cuando él podía sentir la rigidez de su miembro creciendo notablemente entre sus piernas y ella sintió la incomodad humedad que se filtraban por sus pliegues empapando sus bragas.

En ese momento el beso no le basto a ninguno de los dos, Shaoran lo rompió, bajo por su cuello y empezó la placentera tortura se tomo su tiempo en lamer y besar su cuello de una forma tan sugestiva dejando sobre él un rastro enrojecido de saliva.

Un entre cortado gemido salió de la boca de Sakura, ella se perdió en esa caricia tan intima qué le hizo su esposo, su cuerpo ansiaba ser poseído por el de él.

Retomaron los besos sin prisa alguna cuando. . . .** TOC/TOC .** . .

Se separaron de forma abrupta ante el sonido insistente de la puerta. . . **TOC/TOC .** . .

Ambos se miraron y notaron qué estaban excitados, sonrojados y posiblemente frustrados por la interrupción qué los freno . . . .**TOC/TOC .** .

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o qué hacer en ese momento . . . **TOC/TOC . . . **

Pero ambos coincidieron en cuanto su expresión de enojo y al mirar al mismo tiempo con intensidad a la puerta qué era tocada con insistencia . . .

No sabían: Quién tuvo la osadía de interrumpirlos pero en ese momento ambos querían arrastrar literalmente hablando a la persona qué estaba del otro lado de la puerta . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- ¿Qué tal me quedo? . . . ***Risas Divertidas*** ¿Quieren más . . . . ***Risas Divertidas*** ¡Eso sonó raro! . . . Pagaría por ver su cara en este momento . . . ***Risas Divertidas*****

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	28. La Pelea Parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XIX-**

**-La Pelea-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Varios segundos después*****

Ante el insistente golpe de la puerta Shaoran finalmente dijo:

-¡Por favor! . . . Atiende tú a la persona qué está en la puerta . . . Necesito un baño . . .

Sakura solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Mientras Shaoran iba al baño ella calmo sus emociones, respiro profundamente y sin prisa salió de la habitación con dirección a la sala de la suite dónde estaban instalados y al abrir la puerta pregunto:

-¡Buenas tardes Wei! . . .

-Señor Li, buenas tardes, espero no ser inoportuno. . .

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna mientras dejaba ingresar a Wei a la suite y este dijo:

-El avión privado está listo para salir de la cuidad pero debo notificarles al Sr. Li qué su padre pidió qué le recuerde pasar por la oficina para recoger los documentos de los contratos que debe revisar.-

-¡Entiendo!.-

-¿Tienen listas sus maletas para viajar?.-

-¡No! . . . Pero estimo qué no nos tomara mucho tiempo hacerlas- Dijo Sakura con calma.

-Señora Li dos temas puntuales adicionales.-

-Usted dirá. . .

-El detective Stone estaba abajo en la recepción y me pregunto: ¿Si lo pueden recibir en su habitación o si prefiere bajar necesitas mostrarle el informe qué redacto?-

-Prefiero bajar pero necesito esperar qué Shaoran salga del baño para cambiarme.-

-Entiendo le avisare al detective Stone para qué espere . . .

-¿Cuál es el otro tema qué debía tratar conmigo?.-

-El señor Clow Li me pidió qué le informara qué me tiene a su completa disposición para lo qué necesite. . .

-No entiendo.-

-Si usted no tiene problema pongo mis servicios a su completa disposición ya qué he sido yo quien ha cuidado del joven Shaoran, puedo hacerme cargo de su casa y de dirigir al personal de servicio y seguridad.-

-Si Shaoran no tiene problemas con eso, yo menos.-

-¡Gracias!. Si no me equivoco la señora no conoce Hong Kong ¿Cierto?.-

-Así es . . .

-Si me permite hacerle una sugerencia puedo mostrarle la cuidad ahora qué el joven Shaoran se va incorporar a trabajar, podemos empezar por los lugares qué son de su interés.-

Sakura se tomo unos minutos en pensar los lugares qué le gustaría conocer de Hong Kong y dijo finalmente en un tono suave pero firme:

-Me gustaría ir a la MORGUE. . .

-¿Morgue? . . . ¿Usted quiere ir a la morgue?.- Pregunto Wei con asombro a lo qué Sakura sonrío suavemente y contesto:

-Soy Tanatopractora, mi lugar de trabajo es la Morgue.-

-Tana . . . Perdón disculpe mi ignorancia: ¿Qué es eso?.-

-Pensé qué sabía sobre mi trabajo Wei después de todo usted investigo mis antecedentes.-

-¡Lo siento!.-

-Debe decidir de qué lado va a trabajar si desea vigilarme para traspasar la información a mis suegros me puede preguntar directamente y se puede ahorrar todo este trabajo de espionaje.-

Las mejillas de Wei se tornaron rosadas por verse descubierto ante ella, Sakura sonrío y dijo con calma:

-Sabe qué mi trabajo es maquillar muertos, cuándo regrese a Hong Kong posiblemente tome cursos en el aérea para actualizar mis técnicas y trabajar en la misma. Por lo qué la MORGUE va ser nuestro primer lugar de visita, luego los CEMENTERIOS y al final las Iglesias.-

Wei se quedo sin habla y Sakura sentencio en un tono suave:

-Para que su espionaje tenga éxito usted debe ver lo qué hago, me encantaría tener la oportunidad de mostrarle mi trabajo.-

Wei se volvió ha quedar sin habla por varios minutos, cuándo finalmente reacciono y dijo en un tono de voz qué dejaba de ver su temor:

-¿Usted quiere qué vea cómo maquilla muertos?.-

-Mejor aún, verá cómo armo o uno las piezas de un cuerpo cercenado y luego lo transformo en una obra de arte.-

Eso era mentira porqué Sakura NO era médico forense pero eso Wei no sabía.

Wei abrió los ojos en señal de horror y Sakura se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Sería todo un honor mostrarle mi trabajo y de paso a mis suegros y por qué NO al Sr. Clow Li, después de todo la ventaja de tener una Tanatopractora en la familia, el día qué cada uno de ustedes muera, yo los puedo maquillar y poner mi mayor esfuerzo para qué se vean lindos . . . Cómo dormidos.-

-¿Sucede algo, qué te pasa Wei te vez pálido?.- Pregunto Shaoran quién venía con una bata de baño y noto a su esposa cerca de Wei y se extraño por esa cercanía.

Su esposa regreso la mirada hacia Shaoran y le dijo:

-Wei se puso a nuestra disposición y estamos armando las rutas turísticas qué me va mostrar en Hong Kong.- Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa y su esposo le dijo con interés:

-¿Morgue, Cementerios e Iglesias?.-

Sakura mostró una sonrisa abierta y dijo con diversión:

-Empiezas a conocerme.-

***Risas suaves*** -¡Pobre Wei!. Ahora entiendo tu palidez, vamos viejo amigo no es tan malo . . .¿O te perturbaron los gustos tétricos de mi esposa?.-

Ante el semblante relajado de Shaoran, Wei se permitió sonreír con incomodidad mientras su esposa señalo con reproche:

-Mis gustos no son tétricos.-

-Oh no Señora Li cómo cree . . . -Dijo con burla Shaoran pero ante la mirada seria de su esposa dijo:

-¿A qué se debe que Wei esté aquí?.-

Ante el cambio de tema de conversación Sakura aprovecho para salir de la habitación e ir a darse un baño rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Luego de la breve conversación qué tuvo el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto con el detective Stone, finalmente se dio por cerrado el CASO MISUKI.

Sin embargo el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto acepto mantenerse en contacto con el detective Stone, en caso qué este lo necesite para aclarar cualquier punto del Caso Misuki pero por ahora todo había sido consumado.

Shaoran aprovecho que Wei bajo sus maletas de la suite en la qué estaba y se tomo su tiempo en tomar fuerza para hablar con su esposa de lo sucedido hace pocas horas y dijo:

-Sakura sobre lo qué paso hace . . .

-No necesitas decir nada-

-Es necesario aclarar: Qué esto nunca paso-

Sakura miro a su esposo y por dentro un sentimiento amargo la estremeció y Shaoran dijo con cuidado:

-Tenemos claro qué lo qué hay entre nosotros es un contrato-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-¿Tan malo te parece interesarte en mi?.- Pregunto de frente tomándolo por sorpresa a su esposo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, este tipo de reclamo era lo qué quería evitar y dijo en un tono qué denotaba qué no quería dar rienda suelta al tema:

-Fue un desliz, qué no debió pasar.-

-¿Desliz?.- Pregunto Sakura con cierto reproche en su voz y su esposo aclaro:

-Las cosas entre nosotros fueran claras desde el inicio.-

-¡Tienes razón!. No necesitas recordarlo. No volverá a pasar.- Dijo Sakura con un tono frío y cortante.

A pesar qué por dentro sus emociones le estaban haciendo una mala pasada, las palabras frías de su esposo la trajo a la realidad, ella sabía qué no debía involucrarse con su esposo sin salir lastimada en el proceso, sobre todo cuando lo qué entre ellos había era un contrato de por medio.

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y dijo:

-Me alegra qué tengas claro el tema. . .-

Sakura por primera vez mostró en su mirada no era odio ni decepción era algo entre ambos extremos y opto por salir del lugar, las palabras entre ellos estaban de más.

En un incomodo silencio bajaron a la recepción para cancelar la cuenta del hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Wei noto inmediatamente el distanciamiento en la pareja pero no hizo comentario alguno ya bastante mal se sentía por los comentarios qué le hizo la señora Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Hong Kong*****

En dos escenarios completamente diferentes dos familias estaban en grandes dilemas:

**-Familia Li-**

-¿Divorcio?-Pregunto Clow con reproche, su hijo contesto con amargura:

-El matrimonio de Sheifa es un completo fracaso padre, ese viaje a Brasil fue en vano.-

-Pensé qué el idiota de Methis iba a reconquistar a su esposa no salir escapándose con una garota.-

-Esa no es la peor parte.-

-¿Hay algo peor qué un divorcio?.- Pregunto con indignación Clow

-Ella está embarazada.-

-¡Mierd"#$% . . . . Dime qué no es de su amante . . .

-Parece qué sí . . .

-¡No quiero un nieto bastardo!. ¿Qué diablo les pasan a tus hijas? ¿Ni tú hermano me daba tanto problemas con sus hijas?.-

-No tienes qué recordarme eso.- Dijo con reproche Hien

Siempre qué sus hijos fracasaban a nivel personal Clow tenía la pésima costumbre de compararlo con su gemelo y su hijo favorito: Hanuki Li, quién murió en un naufragio y con él pereció su esposa y sus dos hijas, dejando a Hien Li como único heredero del imperio Li.

Clow miro a su hijo con reproche y dijo con saña:

-Arregla ese problema.-

-Sí padre.-

-**CLOW Li POV.-**

¡Maldita Sea! Porqué mi hijo favorito tuvo qué morir, Hien es un completo fracaso no solo como hombre sino como padre sus hijos son unos fracasados. ¡Mierd!"#$& . . . Será posible qué ninguno de mis nietos tengan un matrimonio sólido. . . ***Suspiro de Fastidio*** A este paso todo mi patrimonio será mal gastado . . . ¡Maldita Sea! Necesito qué al menos Shaoran cambie de mujer y tenga una qué sirva para darme nietos cómo corresponde. . . Mejor revisar el historial de la Familias con las qué necesito hacer alianzas . . . Esperare qué los hijos de mi primo Reed mejoren y los invitare a China . . . Es hora de poner en orden los matrimonios de mis nietos-bakas . . . .

**-Familia Kinomoto-**

Nadeshiko se paseaba como un gato enjaulado de un lado hacia otro, hasta qué su esposo ingreso a la suite y le dijo a su esposa:

-Cielo está ratificada la dirección, por favor se paciente qué cuándo el matrimonio Li regreso podremos preguntar sobre nuestra hija-

-¡No entiendo!. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila con la niña desaparecida?.-

-No está desaparecida. . .

-Me concentre cuando saliste en captar su aura, ella no está en Hong Kong.-

-Cielo por favor dale un voto de confianza, ¿Tal vez este viajando?.-

-¿Viajando?.-

-Estuve en la Morgue y ella no está laborando ahí, ella ha trabajado 6 años seguidos mi amor, tal vez siguió tu consejo y decidió tomarse unas vacaciones.-

-Ella nos mintió Fujitaka. ¿Por qué no lo sé?.-

Fujitaka sonrío calmadamente y dijo:

-Mi amor no te haz puesto a pensar qué la niña necesita su propio espacio, dale tiempo ha pasado qué un mes o casi un mes de lo qué la plantaron en la iglesia quizás quiso hacer uso de su luna de miel.-

-¡Mentira!. Ella no ha hecho uso de esos pasajes.-

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?.-

Nadeshiko se tomo la molestia de ir al velador qué estaba junto a su mesa y saco un estuche en ella había el pasaporte original de su hija, los pasajes y lo más interesante su chequera y dijo:

-Mi hija nos está ocultando algo, ella no salió como Sakura Kinomoto de Japón por qué en inmigración no consta la salida de ella.-

-¡Espera!. ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?.-

-Una madre siempre sabe como rastrear a sus hijos.- Dijo Nadeshiko con reproche y Fujitaka exclamo con sorpresa:

-¡El FIB y la CIA te quedaron cortos mi amor!.-

-¡No te burles!.-

***Risas suaves*** ¿Qué siguieres?.-

-Iremos hasta la propiedad de los Li y averiguaremos sobre ellos, tengo la certeza qué ellos saben dónde está nuestra bebe y de paso iremos a los hospitales.-

Fujitaka suspiro con calma no podía hacer entrar en razón a su esposa cuando su hija estaba de por medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En Londres*****

Por cosas del destino el avión privado de la Familia Li tuvo que hacer un alto en Londres debido al mal clima, Wei y Shaoran hablaron el con personal de vuelto pero no se podía hacer nada al respecto.

La extraña neblina con amenaza de una fuerte nevada nada propia de la época les iba causar un mal rato por lo qué debían esperar que pase la posible tormenta para no tener interferencia con los motores o radares de vuelo.

Para asombro de Shaoran, su esposa a pesar de tener puesta la máscara de oxigeno no se había dormido y miraba con interés por una de las ventanas del avión y Shaoran dijo con calma:

-Parece qué debemos esperar unas horas más antes de viajar. ¿Si deseas puedo mostrarte Londres?.-

Sakura no se tomo la molestia en contestarle, ella estaba molesta por lo sucedido e hizo algo inusual lo ignoro y salió de la suite y pregunto a Wei:

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?.-

-Cerca de unas cuatros a seis horas, creo qué saldremos en la noche así estaremos al día siguiente en Hong Kong estimo que podríamos llegar de 10:00Am a 11:00AM si salimos en la noche claro esta . . .

-Entonces saldré. . .

-Si la señora . . .

-¡NO NECESITO NADA DE USTEDES!-

Las personas del lugar se quedaron sin habla sobre todo Shaoran porque dentro de la cabina qué se supone qué el aire de afuera NO se filtraba corrió un viento helado qué se le calo los huesos.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en bajar del avión y llevar dentro de su abrigo sus documentos personales y algo de dinero e hizo lo qué le dijo su instinto, una ventaja de hablar inglés y tener un móvil con acceso a conexión internacional.

Memorizo el nombre del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y pidió ir al **Cementerio Gótico de Abney Park**, iba notando la hermosa cuidad al paso y no pudo evitar pensar con cuidado.

**-Sakura POV.-**

El no tenía ningún derecho a decir qué nuestros besos fueron un desliz. ¿Cómo se atreve?. Tengo más qué claro qué un hombre cómo él no se fijaría en una mujer enferma cómo yo pero no tenía ningún derecho a recordármelo.

De pronto varias lágrimas amargas corrieron por su rostro y tomo una bocanada de aire y noto cómo la tarde se oscureció trato de calmar sus emociones y pensó con calma:

Tal vez en esta vida este destinada a estar sola . . . Después de todo no parece qué tengo suerte en el ámbito afectivo . . .

Teo nunca me vio como mujer ***Risas suaves*** a pesar qué nunca le dije qué me gustaba porqué me parecía tan impropio, él era mi médico . . . Él me veía cómo una niña . . . Una niña enferma qué cuidar . . . Luego Yue . . . Sólo me uso para estar cerca de mi hermano . . . ¿Qué puedo esperar de un extraño qué me paga para ser su esposa? . . . La culpa es mía por dejarme llevar . . . ***Suspiro de Frustración*** . . . ¡Debo terminar esto ahora! . . . Si sigo así yo . . .

-Señorita llegamos.-

Ante la interrupción del taxista Sakura puso atención al lugar y pregunto:

-¿Cuánto le debo?.-

-20 Libras Esterlina.-

Sakura miro al señor y le pasó el billete y dijo con calma:

-¿Usted me está cobrando USD32.32 por el paseo?. ¡Eso esta caro!. ¡CARISIMO!.-

***Carcajadas Sonoras***-Los extranjeros pagan muy bien señorita.-

Sakura miro al abusivo chófer y le dijo con calma:

-Sabe, las personas ambiciosas terminan mal.-

El chofer la miro con calma y le dijo:

-¡Lamentablemente!. La crisis. . .

-No me venga con eso . . . Soy extranjera, NO soy tonta y sé qué su moneda local es la más fuerte del mundo su economía es de primera.-

-¿La señorita conoce sobre Inglaterra?.-

-¡Hágame un descuento!. -

-¡Lo siento!. Necesito el dinero . . .

Sakura miro al señor y dijo con calma:

-Realmente usted necesita el dinero pero no es la forma.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?.-

-Deje de darle dinero a sus hijos mayores, ellos se lo gastan en el póker. . .

-¿Qué?.-

Sakura salió del taxi y dijo con calma:

-Explotar a los pasajeros no es correcto, debería distribuir mejor su dinero y así podrá ayudar a su esposa y ella no está enferma solo finge para llamar su atención.-

-¿Qué?.-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente y dijo:

-¡Qué tenga un buen día!. Usted es una persona supersticiosa le dijo un truco para atraer el dinero y qué nunca le falte:

-¿Qué?.- Volvió a preguntar con asombro el taxista.

-El dinero atrae el dinero, no gaste mi billete, téngalo en su cartera cuando reciba dinero lo pone entre su dinero y lo hace rotar, abajo, arriba, en medio pero nunca lo gaste y vera qué el dinero empezara a venir con facilidad.-

-¿Así . . .

-Pero deje de explotar a los pasajeros . . .

Sakura dejo atrás al sorprendido taxista e ingreso al tétrico lugar y solo pudo pensar en voz alta:

-Está completamente deteriorado, qué lástima. . .

Cerro sus ojos con calma, aspirar el aroma de la muerte le era refrescante al abrir los ojos, sus sentidos se alertaron:

El viento traía hacia ella susurros . . .

Empezó a caminar sobre la tierra cubierta de hojas muertas, todo estaba desolado. . .

-¡ Miau . . . .¡ Miau .¡ Miau . . .

-¡Oh pobre . . . .

Sakura se quedo estática en su lugar cuando una extraña corriente la estremeció y noto los colores de los ojos del gato qué cambiaron a una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano y ella dijo en un tono fuerte:

- Va de retro ente maligno. . .

***Gruñido Fuerte*** . . . El GATO se erizo y Sakura vio la línea el pobre animal estaba encara-melado en una rama de un árbol y ella dijo con calma:

-Los Cementerios son Tierra Santa para los entes malignos, por eso no puedes bajar . . .

***Gruñido Fuerte*** . . .-¡ Miau . . . .¡ Miau .¡ Miau . . .

De pronto los graznidos de los cuervos se hizo presente sobrevolando sobre el árbol . . .

Sakura miro al GATO y dijo:

-Han venido por ti gatito . . . .

¡MIAU . . . . ***Gruñido Fuerte*** . . .-¡ Miau . . . .¡ Miau .¡ Miau . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. **

**ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	29. La Pelea Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Si desean ver la FOTO del lindo GATITO está actualizado el A.F. de este FF. ¡Gracias por verlo!.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XIX-**

**-La Pelea-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Dentro del Avión Privado de la Familia Li*****

Debido al mal humor que mostraba Li Shaoran, Wei se animo a servirle una copa de coñac y le dijo:

-¿Tuvo algún desacuerdo con la señora Li?.-

Shaoran miro con el semblante serio a Wei pero no contesto la pregunta y Wei dijo en un tono qué denotaba culpabilidad:

-Lamento haber sido inoportuno esta tarde . . .

***Suspiro de Frustración*** -Al contrario tu interrupción fue apropiada-

-Pues no parece . . .

-Wei hazme un favor.-

-Dígame.-

-Ve al terminal e infórmame si la señora Li ya regreso.-

-Lo dudo . . . Ella tomo un taxi.-

-¿Ella salió del aeropuerto?.- Pregunto con reproche Shaoran.

-No se preocupe joven Shaoran parece qué la señora Sakura se desenvuelve muy bien con los idiomas, no creo qué se pierda.-

Shaoran no miro con interés y Wei sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Para ser una extranjera, le toma poco tiempo hablar un idioma.-

-¡No entiendo! ¿A dónde quieres llegar?.-

-En pocas horas desde qué la trate en Hong Kong, ella domino el mandarín y termino de hablarlo sin acento, lo mismo ha pasado en Inglaterra de hecho ella habla como una mujer inglesa. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de eso?.-

Shaoran levanto una ceja en señal de disconformidad y dijo:

-¡Tienes razón!. Ni nosotros hablamos con tal fluidez. . . Y eso qué dominamos el inglés.-

-Las habilidades de la señora son extraordinarias.-

Wei se permitió estudiar las facciones de Shaoran mientras este tomaba un sobro de coñac de la copa y pregunto con calma:

-¿No cree usted qué sería mejor pedirle disculpas a la señora por lo qué le haya dicho y arreglar sus diferencias con ella?.-

-¿Perdón?.-

-¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento! . . . Pero se ha dado cuenta qué el clima empeora a medida qué la señora se pone de mal humor . . .

-Lo qué me faltaba . . . Ahora resulta qué mi esposa controla el tiempo.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez no controla el clima pero si sabe cómo ponerlo tenso y de mal humor, la peor parte su mal humor nos pone tenso a todos, así no podemos trabajar-

Shaoran fulmino con la mirada a Wei quien sonrío suavemente ya qué la ventaja de conocerlo le daba inmunidad ante sus expresiones y le dijo:

-¿Tan grave fue el problema entre usted y la señora?.-

-No es nada importante.-

-¡Miente!. Pero cómo en cuestión de pareja ninguna persona se debe meter me abstengo hacer comentarios qué no me han solicitado.-

Shaoran lo quedo mirando pero no dijo palabra alguna, la verdad estaba completamente fastidiado con el tema, sabía el error qué había cometido con Sakura al decir qué lo qué paso entre ellos era un desliz pero su orgullo y soberbia no le dejaban reconocer qué se había excedido en el comentario.

Wei iba salir de la sala pero regreso ante sus pasos y le dijo con voz calmada:

-Cuándo las palabras contradicen las acciones es lo qué causa los malos entendidos.-

-Pensé qué no ibas a dar comentarios qué no se te han pedido.-

Wei sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-¡Tiene razón!. ¡Disculpe! . . . Sin embargo me pregunto: ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará reconocer qué ama a la señora Sakura?.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta y dijo con reproche:

-¡Yo no la . . .

-Debería tener cuidado con sus palabras . . . Podría ser artífice de su propia desgracia.-

-A ti no te puedo mentir Wei, mi matrimonio es una mentira.-

-Eso es obvio pero tal vez empezó cómo una mentira pero ahora es diferente.-

-¡Detesto! . . . Cuándo hablas de esa forma . . .

-Si desea engañarse no es problema mío.-

-Le pagué a ella para qué sea mi esposa, hice un trato con ella qué no pienso romper por permitirme sentir emociones qué no tengo.-

-Si usted lo dice . . .

-¿Te atreves a cuestionarme?.-

-No la conozco a ella pero si lo conozco a usted, lo suficiente para saber qué ella debió tener una necesidad en cuando al dinero y usted se aprovecho de eso-

Shaoran se quedo callado y Wei dijo con calma:

-¿Qué va hacer cuándo el trato de termine y la pierda?.-

-Falta 11 meses para qué se termine nuestro trato . . . ¿Qué es eso de perder? . . . ¡Diablos! Wei deja de pensar cosa qué no son-

-No creo qué la señora tolere 11 meses con usted sobre todo si muestra esa actitud tan hostil con la persona qué am . . .

-Deja de decir qué la am . . .

-¡Esta bien!. Entonces si usted no la ama no le importara qué ella rompa el contrato cuándo este en Hong Kong-

-Si eso pasa ella sale perdiendo-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por el DINERO? ***Risas Suaves*** A diferencia del resto de mujeres ella no parece ser una mujer ambiciosa o materialista cómo las qué han sido su amantes . . .

Shaoran lo miro con reproche y dijo con calma:

-Acepto casarse conmigo por dinero, eso la hace materialista y ambiciosa para mi.-

-¿Entonces si ella es así seguro que se aguantara 11 meses más vivir con usted?.-

-¿Aguantar?.-

-Usted tiene un pésimo temperamento sin contar con la Familia qué está detrás de usted, la señora Sakura deber ser una mujer sumamente ambiciosa si acepta estar con usted con esa familia qué tiene-

Shaoran iba a contestar cuando noto qué su esposa ingreso al avión, se alerto su semblante era completamente pálido pero para su asombro de él y de WEI notaron qué sus cabellos cortos NO estaban cortos sino LARGOS oscuro y de color castaño, ambos se miraron de forma desconcertados y preguntaron en voz alta:

-¿Qué sucedió?-

Sakura los miro con el semblante serio realmente más qué cansada estaba enojada realmente enojada.

Ignoro los comentarios y se encerró en la suite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas antes*****

En el Cementerio Gótico de Abney Park, Sakura estaba teniendo un mal rato, la tarde se torno completamente tétrica.

Los cuervos, aves de rapiñas de color negro sobrevolaron el árbol en el qué estaba en extraño gato poseído.

En esos momentos era una gran desventaja para Sakura ser una persona con habilidades extra-sensoriales.

A pesar de su expresión calmada por dentro estaba asustada, las energías negativas del lugar eran abrumadoras.

***Gruñido*** El gato se erizaba sobre la rama del árbol muerto, estaba mustio con sus ramas podridas, todo el lugar estaba sin vida, lo qué a Sakura más le impresiono fue qué el gato NO aullaba sino qué gritaba de una manera espeluznante mostrando dos colmillos grandes, ella no sabía cómo estaba erizado cuando no tenía pelo alguno en su cuerpo.

El espectáculo se puso peor cuando los cuervos que sobrevolaron el lugar empezaron a despedazar al gato y los gritos se hicieron más fuertes.

Sakura pudo ver con horror como mutilaban al pobre gatito pero ella no podía hacer nada si cruzaba esa línea podía pasar algo malo.

-No deberías ver eso.- Le susurro un viento helado.

Era la primera vez qué ella sentía las presencias con tal fuerza pero se negó a mirarlas y verlas en su forma real.

La palidez en su rostro fue notorio, retrocedió e ignoro el sádico evento del gato con los cuervos e hizo algo poco usual empezó a correr hacia el otro lado, necesitaba salir de ese lugar y dijo en voz alta mientras trataba de ubicarse:

-¡Maldito Sea LI! Esto es culpa tuya, sino hubieras hecho esos comentarios crueles yo no hubiera venido a este lugar . . .

Cayó al piso y respiro con dificultad el aire se tornaba pesado para ella.

Se asusto, realmente se asusto, porqué siempre qué visitaba El Cementerio, estos le trasmitían paz no temor, las energías eran uniformes pero en ese lugar dado lo deteriorado qué estaba, ella lo sentía había algo maligno, algo fuerte, algo qué ataba a las otras energías, algo estaba mal en ese lugar.

Sin querer puso una mano sobre las tumbas mustias y de pronto una imagen del Cementerio en todo su esplendor de recreó en su mente un hermoso jardín con una infraestructura renacentista única, luego convertida en la última morada de ilustres personajes de Inglaterra, al paso del tiempo el lugar se deterioro, vio la época de la Santa Inquisición donde hombres y mujeres hicieron una serie de rituales satánicos en el lugar, invocando energías negativas qué maldijo el lugar al profanar las tumbas, luego se abandono el cementerio a su suerte y se empezaron a dejar botados los cadáveres de personas brutalmente asesinadas, era cómo ver una clase de historia gótica donde los protagonistas eran personas comunes, trabajadores, obreros, prostitutas, ladrones, todos con algo en común: Asesinados de forma atroz.

ver esas imagen en su cabeza: De torturas, abusos, flagelos, y todo lo sórdido qué podía hacer el hombre para hacer daño a otros hombres fue lo qué maldijo el lugar.

-¡OH por DIOS! . . . .Quito inmediatamente la mano de la tumba.

-Dios no te va escuchar mi niña . .el lugar esta muerto y maldito . -El viento le susurro con malicia.

Sakura sentía como su sangre se helaba y sus sentidos se apagaban y dijo en voz alta:

-Si este lugar me llamo es por algo, la vida se detuvo en algún momento. . . El hombre se excedió. . .

-El daño está hecho y es irreversible. . .

-¡NO!. Mientras haya muerte habrá VIDA . . . .

De pronto los aullidos de los animales, la brisa helada parecía burlarse de ella . . .

La sensación de soledad y la energía negativa en el lugar fue completamente abrumadora, ella hizo algo inusual con cuidado se acerco a un imponente árbol todo mustio y muerto y puso sus manos sobre el árbol y dijo:

-Florece. . . . Tal vez un poco de energía te pueda . . .

-Necesitas más qué eso . . . El hombre no cree . . .

Sakura ignoro esas extrañas voces qué venían a su cabeza y se concentro por varios minutos en traspasar su energía al árbol, de pronto un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el lugar, las aves se escaparon volando, las alimañas se escondieron, los sapos dejaron de croar, el silencio fue ensordecedor. . .

Fue cuando todo empezó, el color del árbol cambio, el color del suelo se torno oscuro . . . Pero sus cabellos empezaron a crecer de forma notable . . era algo irreal, el tiempo parecía detenerse lentamente . . .

Pero no pudo hacer mucho por qué sus energías eran pocas, ella no podía hacer nada con energías negativas dentro de ella.

Con cansancio retiro las manos del árbol y noto como el poco color de la savia desapareció.

Fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

¡Maldito Li!. Si no estuviera enojada con él podía haberlo . . .

-No lo hagas . . . No te corresponde a ti sanar este lugar . . .

Sakura salió del lugar desanimada, no supo por cuánto tiempo camino sin rumbo fijo pero al llegar a la avenida principal tomo un taxi con destino al aeropuerto.

Había fracasado por completo y la sensación de impotencia se transformo en ira y era ira contra Li Shaoran por des-estabilizarla emocionalmente. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Sakura se encerró en la suite y se puso la máscara de oxigeno por varios minutos.

Antes qué el cansancio le pasara factura, opto por ponerse una pijama de dos piezas en color negro y se saco toda sus joyas, se acostó sin prisa en la cama, entrelazo sus manos en su pecho y se sugestiono para poder dormir.

Era hora de dejar Inglaterra atrás y regresar a Hong Kong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la otra parte del avión*****

Shaoran y Wei aún seguían perplejos, sin pronunciar palabra alguna cuando vino el piloto anunciarle qué en breve iban a despegar.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¿Qué paso ahora?. ¿Por qué su cabello están largos, si se lo corto hace pocas horas?. ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?.

**-Wei POV.- **

Espero qué el joven Shaoran solucione las cosas con su esposa porqué no creo qué pueda trabajar bajo las ordenes de una persona tan extraña. . . Ahora qué recuerdo, ella quiere qué la lleve a la Morgue. ¡No! Yo no pienso hacer eso . . . El Señor Clow va tener qué disculparme pero yo no haré eso, qué lo haga él o el señor Hien . . .

En un incomodo silencio Shaoran y Wei se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos iba a venir cerca de 14 horas de vuelos e iban aprovechar la noche para poder dormir . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

**-En Hong Kong-**

Wei y Shaoran se levantaron de sus asientos y llevaron una sorpresa al ver entre otras cosas sus desayuno listo y a la señora Li frente a ellos sin la mascarilla de oxigeno con un extraño libro en las manos.

-Señora Li. ¡Buenos días!. Gracias por el desayuno.-

-¡Buenos días Sakura!. Gracias por el desayuno.-

-Buenos días Sr. Wang. Sr. Li. ¡Buen provecho!.-

Ambos hombres se miraron con el semblante tenso porqué ella les contesto de una manera fría y cortante qué denotaba qué no estaba enojada pero tampoco estaba contenta, fue un saludo ambiguo y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de hablarles.

Lo más extraño ella ahora tenía el cabello corto.

Shaoran vio la taza con leche y se animo a preguntar mientras iba a levantarse para primero pasar por el baño:

-¿Qué lees?.-

-Métodos de Taxidermia en mamíferos.-

-¿Taxidermia?.- Pregunto con cuidado Wei, a quién le llamo la atención el idioma en el qué estaba escrito el libro.

-Es algo afín a mi aérea.-

Shaoran y Wei se miraron con calma y ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna.

Wei se animo a preguntar ante la tensión palpable en el ambiente:

-¿No necesita usar la mascarilla de oxigeno?.-

-Estamos en tierra.-

-¿Qué?.- Preguntaron ambos con asombro.

-Llegamos hace dos horas, el vuelo se hizo 12 horas aproximadamente . . . Cómo los vi dormido no quise despertarlos.-

Shaoran y Wei se miraron con el semblante serio ambos habían dormido muchas horas eso era inusual en ellos.

Sakura dejo su libro y dijo:

-Tienen una reunión con el señor Clow LI en su oficina, dijo qué pasen ahora en la mañana, quieren hablar con ambos.-

-¿Cómo . . .

-Tú móvil, me tome el atrevimiento de contestar tu llamada.- Dijo Sakura al entregarle el móvil a Shaoran quien la miro con asombro por qué ese móvil estaba en su pantalón en su bolsillo interior.

Se le hizo raro qué no sintiera a su esposa meterle su mano en su pantalón, eso lo hubiera despertado.

Prefirió no sacar ninguna conjetura y se apresuro a llamar a su abuelo, antes de ir a su domicilio iba pasar por la oficina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****45 minutos después*****

Shaoran pregunto con cuidado mientras abría la puerta para salir del auto:

-Estimo demorarme unos 25 minutos. ¿Me esperas o prefieres adelantarte a la casa?.-

Sakura lo miro con calma y dijo:

-Si te demoras este tiempo te puedo esperar.-

-¡Está bien!. ¡Gracias!.-

Shaoran y Wei ingresaron a las instalaciones de la Corporación Li, no se extrañaron qué Sakura se niegue a subir debido a qué la altura la afecta, al llegar al piso de Gerencia, Shaoran le dijo a Wei:

-Ve a ver qué desean mi abuelo y mis padres, yo voy a la oficina haber los documentos, te alcanzo al rato . . .

-Cómo usted diga . . .

Shaoran ingreso al departamento de Gerencia por primera vez en casi un mes y noto la ausencia de su secretaria pero no le dio importancia e ingreso rápidamente a su oficina, sabía qué los documentos qué debía revisar estaba en uno de los cajones de su amplio escritorio por lo qué se centro en buscar con calma los documentos, no se dio cuenta que su secretaria ingreso al lugar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Con sigilo propia de una gata en celo se subió al escritorio, desabotono su blusa blanca y dejo a la vista el hermoso sujetador de seda.

Shaoran al sentir la presencia de la mujer por la escandalosa fragancia qué ella despedía, la miro con el semblante serio y observo a su secretaria que estaba encima de su escritorio con la corta falta y antes que intentara seducirlo le dijo:

-¡Mara!.

-¡Mi cielo te extrañe!.-Ronroneo la morena y Shaoran le dijo con reproche:

-¡Estas despedida!.-

Mara se congelo ante esta respuesta y empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa y dijo:

-¿Mi amor estás bromeando conmigo?.-

-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?.-

Mara se bajo del escritorio y se abotono la blusa y dijo con cuidado:

-¿Pero qué hice . . .

-No es lo qué haz hecho es lo qué vas hacer . . . No quiero una amante por secretaria.-

-¿No pensaste eso cuando te acostaste conmigo?.-

-¡Por favor Mara! No te pongas en plano de victima qué no te queda . . .

-¿Qué dijiste?.-

-Crees qué no sé qué eres una caza-fortuna qué aspiras atrapar a un millonario. . .

***Risas Suaves*** -No sé de qué me hablar-

-Crees qué no sé qué mientras te acostabas conmigo no te acostabas con Eriol o con Ariel, por favor MARA . . . Nunca te prometí nada y lo sabes . . .

-Pero no puedes dejarme así y menos despedirme.- Dijo Mara con reproche.

-Obsérvame-

Shaoran no tuvo reparo en llamar por el interno a la jefa del DPTO. de R.R.H.H. y le dijo en voz alta para qué su secretaria escuche:

-Señora HINA tramite la liquidación de la Srta. Akino, ella acaba de ser despedida.-

Mara se quedo sin habla cuándo escucho la orden qué él impartió, se indigno y exclamo con furia:

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!.-

-¡Vete!.

-No tú no puedes tratarme así no ahora qué . . .

-¿Qué?.-

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

Shaoran la miro con una expresión burlona y le dijo:

-¿Y quién es el padre?.-

Mara se enfureció y le iba dar una bofetada pero fallo en el acto cuando Shaoran le tomo el brazo y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Crees qué soy estúpido?. Ese hijo no es mío siempre use protección cuando estuve contigo.-

-Los preservativos no son 100% confiables, tú tienes qué cumplir conmigo.-

-¿Así . . .

-Sé qué necesitas una esposa yo puedo . . .

***Risas Burlonas*** ¡Por favor! Mujer estúpida. . . Así qué ese era tu plan, embarazarte y luego echarme al hijo a mí para qué me case contigo . . .

-Tú tienes qué responder por este hijo, te tienes qué casar conmigo. . .

-Yo estoy casado.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Vez este anillo negro, ya estoy casado y aunque no lo estuviera contigo ni muerto me casaría. . . ¡VETE!.

Mara estaba furiosa y dijo entre dientes:

-¿Entonces qué diría tu esposa si se entera qué dejaste embarazada ha una de tus amantes?

Shaoran se acordó de su esposa y una furia incontenible lo embargo por dentro, la agarro de los brazos sorprendiendo a Mara y lastimándola y le dijo con enojo:

-A mi esposa no la metas en esto, si te atreves acercarte a ella, acabo contigo.-

Shaoran no espero qué Wei venga por él y salió con dirección al ascensor estaba enojado cómo indignado.

Escucho a lo lejos qué MARA le grito:

-¡Maldito seas Li Shaoran! . . . Esto no se queda así . . .Te vas arrepentir de . . .

Al bajar se tomo su tiempo en calmar sus emociones e ingresar al auto donde noto a su esposa concentrada en otro raro libro, nuevamente se tomo su tiempo en poner en orden sus ideas pero ya era tarde, Sakura noto su aura oscurecerse y dijo con cuidado:

-¿Qué es lo qué te perturba?.-

Shaoran respiro fuertemente y agarro sus cabellos con frustración y dijo:

-Debo contarte algo y dudo qué te guste . . .

Ese comentario capto la atención de Sakura por completo y dejo un libro a un lado y dijo con cuidado:

-¿Por qué no vamos a esa heladería de allá y me cuentas qué paso?.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Tienes hambre?.-

-¡No! Pero a veces las amarguras pasan mejor si comes algo dulce y a ti te gusta el chocolate, entonces te invito un helado de chocolate y me cuentas.-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y su esposa sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Wei me dijo qué te gusta el chocolate . . .

-¡Vamos! . . .

Shaoran salió del carro con su esposa con dirección a la heladería, iba pensando cómo le iba explicar el lío en el qué estaba envuelto.

Al llegar a la heladería y luego de ordenar, Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?.-

-Sé qué siempre he sido un maldito desgraciado con las mujeres pero ellas tiene la culpa qué sea así. . .

Sakura frunció el ceño porqué no entendió ese comentario y Shaoran dijo en un tono qué denotaba enojo:

-Una de tantas mujerzuelas con las qué cometí el desatino de acostarme me salio con qué esta embarazada . . .

Sakura qué en ese momento iba a llevarse una cucharada de helado de fresa a la boca la dejo caer cuando su esposo dijo:

-Es mujer dice: Qué el hijo qué espera es mío . . . ¡Eso es FALSO!.-

Ante esa revelación Sakura se quedo sin habla . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**5.- Los próximos CPS van estar impreso de DRAMA propio de mi estilo pero tranki. . . Ese " Embarazo " tiene una razón de ser (Se han dado cuenta qué yo nunca pongo nada al azar) necesitamos un antagónico para que fluya la historia pero tranki no va ser tan "EVIL" y se va desenvolver dentro del contexto sobre-natural. **

**6.-Les dejo un micro-avances de los próximos Capítulos: **

**CP20.- La Intriga.- **

-Mara arma un revuelo con el tema de su " Supuesto Embarazo" al contarle sobre el mismo a la FAMILIA LI.

-Finalmente LOS Kinomoto entra en escena.

-Sakura conoce a MARA y descubre algo al tocarla. . . **No diré más .** . .

**7.- . . . . . *Pensando* . . . Si diré algo más: ***Risas MALIGNAS y MAQUEA-VELICAS ** ¡Tengo la certeza qué esto NO se lo esperaban!. **

**Les advertí que les iba dar material para qué me odien, si lo logre me daré por servida ***Risas Burlonas*** Amo verlos sufrir . . . **

**¿Quieren otro capítulo? ***Risas divertidas*** TOF TOF . . . Me atore de imaginarme sus caras. . . . Y sigo riendo. . .Los dejo ya hice mi maldad del día . . . Eso me hace muy feliz :) ***Risas divertidas*** . . . **

**8.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	30. La Intriga parte I

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XX-**

**-La Intriga-**

**-Parte I.-**

*****Varios segundos después*****

¡Sorpresa!. ¡Decepción!. ¡Realidad!. ¡Problemas!.

Eran las palabras qué podían describir lo qué estaba sintiendo Sakura.

Sorpresa.- Por saber una noticia sobre un " supuesto hijo o hija de su esposo " de forma abrupta.

Decepción.- Por saber qué el podría ser padre con una mujer " aparentemente " saludable.

Realidad.- Un bebe de por medio iba tener peso para qué su matrimonio termine, esta vez lo del dinero paso a un segundo plano.

Problemas.- Ella era la esposa con documentos a la larga iba tener qué conocer a la madre del bebe y darse cuenta qué tipo de mujeres era la qué usaba su esposo para satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos, sus emociones parecían un carrusel desbocado, sus neuronas trabajaban al triple de su capacidad, finalmente se calmo y se vistió bajo la fachada de la falsa tranquilidad y pregunto:

-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-

Shaoran se quedo en silencio por varios segundos tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y exclamo con pesar:

-Tengo la certeza qué ese bastar . . .

-No hables de esa forma, el bebe no tiene la culpa del error de sus padres.-

-¡Yo no soy el padre! Me niego a pensar qué es mi hijo.-

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?. Los preservativos se pueden romper o tal vez te acostaste con ella y no lo usaste . . .

-Sé qué he sido un completo desgraciado con las mujeres . . . Pero aunque NO lo creas nunca me he acostado con una mujer sin usar protección y he sido lo suficientemente cuidado como para sacarme el preservativo, hacerle un nudo y botarlo a la basura . . . ¡Nunca he tenido accidentes!.- Exclamo con reproche Shaoran.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa de su esposa, él compuso su expresión y dijo:

-¿Me excedí con la información?.-

La única respuesta qué obtuvo de su esposa fue una sonrisa nerviosa y un gesto positivo con su cabeza y Shaoran tomo una de sus manos y dijo:

-Tienes qué creerme. . . Ese bebe no es mío.-

Sakura quito su mano para no desconcentrarte y le dijo:

-Lo qué yo piense no debe importante.-

Shaoran la miro con interés y le dijo:

-¿Pero eres mi esposa . . . Este problema. . .

-Soy tu esposa en documentos, lo dejaste muy claro en Inglaterra.-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo y Sakura acoto rápidamente:

-Es tu problema NO mío. ¿Qué vas hacer?.-

-¡No entiendo!. Aún no puedo pedir una prueba de ADN . . .

-Eso no, la pregunta es: ¿Qué vas hacer con respecto a esa mujer y a tu familia?.-

-¿Mi Familia . . .

-No me sorprendería qué cuando tu abuelo y tus padres conozcan del tema, te presiones para qué disuelvas nuestro matrimonio y asumas tu responsabilidad cómo el padre del bebe.-

-¡No voy hacer tal cosa!.-

-¡Cuestionable!.-

-¿Perdona . . .

-Tu abuelo te dice cómo vivir y te manda . . . ¿Vas hacer sus imposiciones?.-

-Un momento, yo soy un hombre . . .

-Estas muy lejos de ser un hombre Shaoran, eres un niño rico, mimado, egocéntrico, egoísta, materialista, qué solo usa a las personas para su propio beneficio. . . Eso no es ser un hombre.-

Shaoran se quedo perplejo ante el " Sutil " regaño de su esposa y Sakura dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Espero qué cuándo decidas qué hacer me informes y si vas a disolver nuestro " contrato matrimonial " me avisas con dos días de anticipación para arreglar mis cosas.-

Shaoran se enojo y dijo con reproche:

-Vaya se nota qué al primer problema quieres salir huyendo. . . No pienso darte el divorcio tan fácilmente.-

-¿Por qué NO?. Ambos sabemos qué tarde o temprano esto se termina. Si es por el dinero no hay problema te hago un cheque.-

Ante la mirada de sorpresa, Sakura se permitió sonreír abiertamente y dijo:

-El qué me haya vendido por DINERO no significa qué sea una persona materialista y ambiciosa cómo piensas . . .

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y ella se dispuso a comer su helado no sin antes decir en un tono suave:

-No creo qué el DINERO de felicidad y sea lo más importante pero estoy consciente qué si no aseguramos nuestros bienestar financiero todo se hace difícil, si bien necesito el dinero no significa qué no pueda manejarme con lo qué tengo . . . ***Suspiro de Fastidio*** . . . Honestamente hablando hice un pésimo trato contigo . . . ¡Me equivoque!.-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?.- Pregunto con reproche Shaoran y Sakura luego de tomar una cucharada de su helado de fresas contesto sin prisa:

-Cómo te dijo WEI, soportar tu MAL CARÁCTER pasa pero soportar a tu Familia y todas sus intrigas. ¡NO!. Encima desde qué soy tu esposa he tenido tantos problemas qué en todo mis 26 años de vida no he pasado, salvo por mi enfermedad, yo llevaba mi vida tranquila, te conocí y mi mundo se puso de cabezas. En este momento pienso qué la cifra es irrisoria para lo qué me haces pasar. . .

-¿Así? ¿ Y qué hay de mí . . . Cuándo yo me iba ver involucrado en temas de espiritismo, exorcismo . . . Tú tampoco me las haz puesto fácil . . . Sin contar con los sobresaltos qué paso por culpa tuya?.-

Sakura iba refutar ese comentario cuándo un grito la alerto y la sorprendió:

-¡No es posible! . . . ¿Eres Kinomoto?. . . Estas irreconocible. . . ¡Increíble!-

Shaoran frunció el ceño en señal de malestar y Sakura se desconcertó porqué no reconoció al hombre de cabellos rojizos frente a ella y dijo en un tono qué notaba confusión:

-¡Disculpe! . . . Pero no sé quién es usted. . .

-¡Oh lo siento! . . . Soy el Dr. Dian Makena . . . No me reconoces porqué no trataste conmigo sino tus padres . . .

-Sigo sin entender-

-Eres la persona qué recibió el corazón de mi prometida Diana Sakato . . .Luego de su accidente.-

Ese comentario capto por completo la atención del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto haciendo qué el tema del bebe de Shaoran quedara en segundo plano y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Pensé qué el donante era un hombre.-

-¡No!. Era mi prometida. . .

-¡Lo siento!-

-¡Tranquila no pasa nada! Te reconocí porqué yo estuve en el trasplante soy el Dr. Makena y estoy de paso por la cuidad . . . ¿Eres hermana de Touya cierto?.-

Sakura se des-concentro al escuchar el nombre de Touya y sonrío con incomodidad y fue cuando el Dr. Makena pregunto:

-Espero qué tengamos la oportunidad de vernos, te dejo mi tarjeta, ¿Aceptas cenar conmigo?.-

***Carraspeo*** Ante el llamado inusual de atención del esposo de Sakura, el Dr. Makena sonrío con incomodidad porqué había ignorado al hombre y se disculpo inmediatamente y le dijo:

-Perdone mis modales . . . Shaoran iba decir algo pero el Dr. Makena regreso su atención a su esposa y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Espero qué hayas cuidado muy bien mi corazón?.-

Sakura no podía estar más incomoda sobre todo por la mirada asesina qué le daba su esposo y dijo con cuidado:

-El tercer trasplante fue un éxito.-

-Voy estar en el Hospital General de Hong Kong, me reuniré con el Dr. Matheus ¿Te acuerdas de él?.-

-Por supuesto qué si, de hecho tengo una consulta con él en estos días.-

-No se ha dicho más, espero verte pronto.-

El doctor se despidió de la pareja con rapidez y Shaoran reclamo en voz alta:

-¿Señora Li no sé le paso por alto introducir a su esposo en la conversación?.-

-El no dio opción a nada . . .

Shaoran miro a su esposa con el semblante serio y se dispuso a terminar su helado dado qué la tensión del primer tema qué trato con su esposa paso a un segundo plano con la interrupción del doctor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos antes*****

Dentro de la Corporación Li , Clow, Hien y Ieran se quedaron sin habla y Wei les volvió a decir:

-Le pregunte a la señora Li: ¿Qué lugar quiere conocer de Hong Kong? . Ella respondió qué la MORGUE.

-¿Qué?.- Dijo con asombro Clow Li

Quiere que la lleve a la Morgue, con todo respeto señores, yo no deseo ser su chófer. ¡Ella da temor!.-

-Vamos Wei no seas cobarde-Dijo el patriarca Li y Wei le contesto:

-Entonces señor Clow Li, venga con nosotros.-

-¡Escucha Wei te daré un bon . . . . ¿Qué son esos gritos . . .

La Familia Li salió al pasillo y encontró a MARA lanzando gritos hacia el ascensor y Clow pregunto en un tono lleno de reproche:

-¿Señorita Akino porqué grita?.-

Mara se sobresalto al ver al patriarca de los Li en el pasillo y dijo en un tono qué denotaba indignación:

-Su nieto es un completo desgraci . . .

-¡Un momento! . No te atrevas hablar así de mi hijo.- Dijo Ieran en un tono qué denotaba disgusto.

-¿Qué hizo Shaoran para ponerla en ese estado?.- Pregunto Hien

Mara se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-Estoy embarazada.-

La Familia Li y Wei la miraron con interés y ella afirmo:

-Tengo un mes y medio de embarazo, mi hijo es de Shaoran.-

-¡Eso no es posible!.- Dijo Ieran con reproche.

-Es cierto, si quieren pueden hacerle las pruebas de ADN al bebe cuándo nazca, este hijo es de Shaoran.- Ratifico Mara.

Hien miro a su padre y Clow dijo:

-¿Qué dice mi nieto al respecto?.-

-El me despidió señor Li, dijo qué mi bebe no es su hijo y eso es mentira.-

Clow miro a la mujer con desprecio, finalmente dijo:

-Si mi nieto afirma eso es por algo.-

-¿Qué? . . . Yo estoy diciendo. . .

-No eres la primera ni será las última mujer que trata de usar a un hijo cómo excusa para atrapar a un hombre Li.-

Mara lo miro con odio y Clow no se inmuto ante esa mirada y le dijo:

-¡VETE!. Si mi nieto dice qué ese hijo no es de él no lo es . . .

-Se van arrepentir. . . Iré a los medios . . .

Ieran no se contuvo y la agarro de los brazos y le dijo:

-Sabemos la clase de mujerzuela qué eres, cometiste un error al involucrarte con mi hijo, ni pienses qué vamos aceptar a ese bastardo como mi nieto . . .

-¡Suelte . . .

-Wei saca a esta mujerzuela de aquí y escucha bien . . . Akino . . . Nos metes en problema con la prensa y acabamos contigo y tu familia . . . Así qué si tus neuronas funcionan debes saber lo qué te conviene . . . -Sentencio Ieran.

Luego que Wei sacara a la mujer del lugar, Clow miro a su hijo y a su nuera y le dijo:

-Quiero hablar con mi nieto luego de la cena de esta noche.-

-No se preocupe padre . . .

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . No puedo creer qué Shaoran haya sido tan estúpido para preñar a esa mujer . . .

-Ese bastardo no es de mi hijo, se nota qué es una mujerzuela qué quiere atrapar a mi hijo por su fortuna- Exclamo Ieran con reproche.

-Espero qué no te equivoques- Sentencio Clow.

Hien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, le parecía increíble los problemas qué le daban sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios minutos después*****

En un cómodo silencio Wei llevo al matrimonio Li-Kinomoto a su casa y noto cómo Shaoran no dejaba de mirar a su esposa quién estaba leyendo otro de sus libros raro y escucho cuando él pregunto:

-¿Qué lees ahora?.-

-Ritos Funerarios . . . De . . . ¿Qué pasa?.-

-¿Será posible qué tú no puedas leer algo normal?.-

***Risas Suaves*** ¡Ah . . . Esto es normal para mi . . .

***Suspiro de Frustración***

**-Shaoran POV.-**

Sus gustos son realmente tétricos. ¿Cómo hago qué ella deje de leer esas cosas? . . .

-Sakura una pregunta-

-Dime-

-¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?.-

-Varios.-

-Te propongo algo: ¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo?.-

Sakura miro a su esposo con interés y dijo:

-¿En ese rascacielos?.-

-¡Mmmm . . . . ¿Si traslado la Gerencia al 1er. Piso o mejor aún puedo acondicionar una planta en nuestro edificio del al frente . . .

-¡Mmmmm! ¡No lo sé!.-

-Ganarías un sueldo más beneficios cómo mi asistente personal.-

Sakura miro a su esposo con interés y se iba negar a su petición pero Shaoran se adelanto y le dijo:

- No me digas nada solo piénsalo. . .-

***Suspiro de Resignación***

**-Sakura POV.-**

Es impresión mía o este tipo es posesivo. . . ¿Trabajar con él? . . . Soy débil en el día . . . No creo qué sea buena idea.

**-Shaoran POV.-**

¿Tan malo le parece trabajar conmigo?. ¡Mmmm . . . . ¡Maldita MARA qué me causa problemas innecesarios!. ¿Qué le pasa porqué pone esos ojos cómo qué si hubiera pasado algo malo? . . . ¿Y ahora qué . . .

Sakura se llevo la mano a la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando se detuvo el auto de la Familia Li frente a la casa donde ella se supone qué estaba viviendo con su esposo.

Shaoran la miro con curiosidad y dijo:

-¿Qué sucedes?.-

-¡Mis padres!.-

-¿Qu . . . . . Shaoran no pudo hacer la pregunta cuando noto una imponente pareja venir hacia ellos, noto dos cosas el semblante serio de ambos y el extraordinario parecido de la mujer de cabellos largos castaños y ojos verdes con su esposa lo dejo sin habla.

Era una versión adulta de su esposa, el padre de Sakura era más alto qué él y eso lo intimido un poco.

Ambos salieron del auto con cuidado mientras Wei se hacía cargos de las maletas, él no se había dado cuenta de la pareja qué venía hacia ellos.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada cuándo su madre se abalanzo hacia ella y la atropello con sus comentarios y le dijo:

-¡OMG!. Hija esta preciosa, te cortaste el cabello, me gusta ese corte, ese color. No es porqué sea mi hija pero se te muy pero muy linda. Pero estoy enojada contigo. . . ¿Cómo es posible Sakura KINOMOTO qué no te hayas comunicado con nosotros?. . . No sabes lo preocupada qué estaba. . . Dime qué dejaste la pésima costumbre de dormir en el día y salir en las noches porqué tus mejillas están sonrosadas eso es bueno pero siempre tienes que tener presente qué tomar unos minutos de sol hace bien pero no te excedas porque sino después te da cáncer de piel y tu piel es extremadamente blanca y delicada. . .

Antes que Nadeshiko siga con sus comentarios y sus abrazos posesivos Sakura dijo con nerviosismo al ver a sus padres en su casa, no esperaba verlos de sorpresa al regresar de Inglaterra:

-Padre. Madre. ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?.-

Shaoran se puso algo tenso por el nerviosismo de su esposa al notar sus expresiones y por la forma como su " Suegra " la abordo, también noto la mirada intensa del hombre quién se limito abrazar a su hija y a besarle interponiéndose entre ellos.

Entonces escucho qué la madre de Sakura exclamo con todo dramatismo:

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Sakura?. ¡Somos tus padres! Estamos en todo nuestro derecho de venir a verte . . . ¿O te incomoda qué estemos aquí? . . ¿Por cierto quién es el señor qué te acompaña?.-

La misma curiosidad tenía su padre qué en todo ese momento miro al Shaoran con escrutinio e interés.

Sakura miro a Shaoran, Shaoran miro a Sakura, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ,ya qué debido a los sucesos en Inglaterra eso sumado al problema qué tenía Shaoran entre manos con el asunto de su " supuesto bebe " se olvidaron por completos de los padres de Sakura, de hecho Sakura se le había pasado por alto por algo llamar a sus padres, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir a pesar que sus neuronas trabajan mil por hora para inventar algo para salir del paso.

La situación se puso peor cuando vino Wei y dijo:

-Joven Shaoran, su abuelo quiere saber: ¿Si usted y su esposa vendrán a la cena de esta noche?.-

Los padres de Sakura miraron a Wei, Wei miro a los señores y noto el parecido de la mujer mayor con Sakura y sonrío abiertamente y cometió el error de decir:

-¡Impresionante!. ¿Usted debe ser la madre de la señora Li?. Su parecido con la señora Sakura LI es asombroso sobre todo por el color de OJOS. Ya veo de donde la joven Señora LI heredo su belleza.

-¿Qué dijo usted?- Pregunto un perplejo Fujitaka y la madre de Sakura la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿SAKURA KINOMOTO TU TE CASASTE?. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? . . .

Wei se quedo perplejo y Shaoran recobro la compostura y dijo con calma aunque por dentro estaba petrificado por la sorpresa cómo sus suegros tomaron la noticia:

-Señor y Señora Kinomoto, permítame presentarme mi nombre es Li Shaoran y soy el esposo de su hija, nos casamos hace un mes aproximadamente, van a tener qué discúlpanos pero recién llegamos de viajes y necesitamos descansar.-

-¿Luna de Miel?- Pregunto con malicia Nadeshiko.

-No señora, lamentablemente lo hemos pospuesto, estuvimos en Inglaterra por Funerales de unos socios y conocidos de mi Familia y mi esposa me acompaño-

Nadeshiko regreso la mirada a su hija y se acerco a ella y le dijo entre susurros:

-Dejare qué descanses cielo, pero mañana vendré a instalarme en tu casa, quiero saber porqué te casaste con el señor Li Shaoran y no nos comentaste-

-Nos retiramos. . . Dijo Nadeshiko pero Wei se adelanto y dijo:

-¿Si desean pueden ir a la CENA qué organiza la Familia Li, están cordialmente invitado?.-

-Lo pensaremos. ¿Cómo se llama la familia política de mi hija?.- Pregunto Nadeshiko a Wei

-Clow Li es el patriarca y abuelo del joven Shaoran y sus padres son Hien e Ieran Li-

-¡Gracias por la información!. Cielo te espero en el auto . . .

Nadeshiko le dio un beso meloso a su hija y un posesivo abrazo y Fujitaka miro a su hija y le dijo:

-Mi niña te dejaremos descansar posiblemente nos veamos esta noche-

-¿Si desea Señor Kinomoto puedo disponer qué pasen por ustedes, la cena es a las 9:00PM?-

-Se lo agradecer Señor Li . . .

Fujitaka dio un beso a su hija en la frente y le susurro:

-Con tu madre estás en problemas espero qué me digas la verdad detrás de ese inusual matrimonio-

Sakura miro a su padre y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo e ingreso a la casa.

-Lo veo esta noche señor Li.- Fujitaka extendió la mano hacia Shaoran quién le devolvió el gesto pero Fujitaka la apretó con fuerza y le dijo en un tono bajo pero mortal:

-Nuestra hija es lo más apreciado para nosotros señor Li . . .

-¡Gra . . Cias por. . Informar. . .

Shaoran tenía problemas para decir la frase de forma completa cuando Fujitaka le apretó la mano y lo amenazo de forma sutil:

-No necesito decirle qué si lastima a mi hija yo me encargare de devolverle la cortesía. . . Y lo qué la haré a TOUYA no será nada comparado con lo qué le haré si veo a mi hija llorar o sufrir por usted. . ¿Le quedo claro?.

-¡Sí! . .

Cuando Fujitaka soltó la mano Shaoran noto lo roja qué estaba y dijo con calma:

-No tiene qué preocuparse no tengo intenciones de lastimar a su hija.-

-Esos dicen todos al inicio. Es bueno qué tenga siempre presente qué mi hija tiene un padre y créame no me quera como enemigo. ¡Buenas noches Señor LI!. .

-¡Buenas noches señor Kinomoto!.

**-Shaoran POV-**

No digo yo cuando a mi me pasan una me pasan todas juntas . . .¿Y ahora qué va pasar con ellos aquí? . .

Lo de la cena de esta noche no creo qué sea una buena idea. . . Me duele la mano mejor voy por hielo . . .

Espero qué su estadía sea corta . . . .

Al ingresa al lugar Sakura mostró un semblante serio y mientras tomo un pañuelo para poner hielo en el, Shaoran le dijo a su esposa:

-Debemos de hablar . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	31. La Intriga Parte Final

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XX-**

**-La Intriga-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Varios segundos después*****

En un incomodo silencio Sakura tomo el pañuelo de seda de ella, puso con cuidado dos cubos de hielo y se lo puso en enrojecida mano de su esposo quién le dijo:

-¿Por qué omitiste decir lo posesivo qué es tu padre . . . SA_KU_RA . . .?-

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura quien dejo el pañuelo con el hielo en la mano de su esposo, ella lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-Tu tampoco me hablaste de tus padres, estamos a mano-

-¿Estamos a mano . . . Tu padre me amenazo . . .Si te lastimo o te hago llorar . . .

-¡WOW! ***Risas Burlonas*** Estas en serios problemas Shaoran . . . Sobre todo si lo del embarazo es cierto-

Shaoran miro con reproche a su esposa e iba a refutar cuándo Wei ingreso con las maletas y les dijo:

-Señor Li, señora yo me retiro iré a la Mansión Li a descansar y paso a recogerlos a las . . .

-¡NO! . . . Wei por favor pasar a recoger a mis suegros y llévalos directo a la Mansión Li. Mi esposa y yo iremos después-

-Como usted ordene. . . Wei se retiro y Shaoran le dijo a Sakura con un semblante serio:

-¿Cuándo se van tus padres?-

***Risas Suaves*** Ellos recién acaban de llegar y ya quieres qué se regresen a Japón-

-Mira . . . No quiero problemas con tus padres suficiente con la presión qué tengo con mis padres y el abuelo como para sumarle dos personas más a este trío de problemáticos . . . Convence a tus padres para qué sé vayan . . . -

-¡Bien! Hare lo qué puede pero te advierto. . .

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A ellos no podemos mentirles-

-¿Le vas a decir por qué nos casamos?-

-Conozco a mis padres cómo para saber qué si ellos se enteran por terceros, qué lo nuestro es una acuerdo, realmente se van enojar y te harán la vida imposible-

-¡Por favor! Soy un Li . . . Nosotros . . .

-Mis padres saben ser crueles con estilo, créeme no te gustara tenerlos de enemigos, así yo por tu bien uso todo el encanto qué no tienes y trato de congraciarme con ellos-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Shaoran con reproche.

-***Bostezo*** ¡Bueno . . . " QUERIDO " . . . Este lindo vampiro necesita descansar nos vemos a las 7:00Pm!-

**-Shaoran POV-**

¿Querido? . . . Este maldito vampiro se estar burlando de mí . . . Un momento . . .

Shaoran se acerco a paso apresurado a su esposa y noto su semblante serio y él pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Wei cometió el error de dejar tus cosas en mi habitación-

Shaoran alzo una ceja en señal de estar en desacuerdo con su esposa y le dijo:

-Es natural qué piense qué dormimos juntos estamos " Casados " por si se te olvidaste de ese pequeño detalle . . . -

-Lo tengo claro, sacas tus cosas . . .

-¡NO señora Li!-

-¿Por qué NO?-

-Wei vendrá a vivir con nosotros-

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo qué y . . . . Piensa Sakura, por un momento Wei le dirá a mis padres y a mi abuelo qué nosotros dormimos en habitaciones separadas, no quiero darle material para hablar-

Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo con cuidado:

-Entonces busca varios almohadones o un gran futón-

-¿Perdón?.-

-Tú lo dejaste claro en Inglaterra, hay una línea qué no hay qué cruzar y en mi cama tú no duermes. . . Por mi dormirás en el suelo . . . No es problema mío . .

-¿Qu . . . Shaoran no pudo hacer la pregunta cuándo su esposa le dijo:

-Tomare un largo baño e iré a descansar te recomiendo qué uses la habitación continua-

¡Este . . . *Gruñido de Frustración* . . . Qué osadía de este vampiro mandarme a dormir al piso qué se cree . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Una hora después*****

Mientras Shaoran refunfuñaba por lo qué su esposa le hizo, los padres de ella llegaban al hotel donde estaban hospedados para poder descansar, al cerrar la puerta de la suite en la qué estaban hospedados, Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-¿Qué piensas de esto mi cielo?-

-¡Ese matrimonio es una farsa!. Li no ha tocado a mi hija-

-¿Te percataste de eso?-

-Mientras veníamos de camino busqué en mi móvil información sobre la Familia Li . . . Mira . . .

Fujitaka puso atención a la información expuesta sobre la Familia Li en las diferentes páginas de la prensa local y sobre todo puso atención en los escándalos en los qué se han visto involucrados. Frunció el ceño y dijo con malestar cuándo leyó en voz alta:

_**-En Corto-**Tiene las primeras fotos de la despedida de soltero de Eriol Hiragizawa organizada por su mejor amigo: Li Shaoran._

-La fecha data de casi un mes atrás. ¿Por qué mi hija se iba casar con un playboy y encima un extraño?-

-Dinero, mi cielo-

-¿Qué?-

-Nuestra niña no se fijaría en esa clase de alimaña, es obvio qué hay un trato de por medio, sobre todo cuándo en este mes NO nos ha llegado las notificaciones de PAGO: Ni del Hospital, Ni de la Hipoteca de la casa de nuestra niña-

-¿Qué ha hecho Sakura?-

-Ingresa a su cuenta y te darás cuenta . . .

Fujitaka uso su clave personal y quedo sorprendido por el saldo de la cuenta y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Hay más de USD11,000,000.00 en la cuenta de Sakura?-

-Si te das cuenta, Sakura movió una cantidad alrededor de USD1,000,000.00 durante este mes-

-¿Piensas qué hizo un acuerdo con Li?-

-El sujeto es un playboy, típico niño rico qué seguro lo amenazaron . . . Si no se casaba los desheredaba-

-¡Tiene sentido! . . . Supongo que paso USD1,000,000.00 por cada mes . . . Lo qué no entiendo es cómo nuestra hija se involucro con el sujeto-

-¿Eso es algo que Sakura nos tiene qué explicar?-

Ante el ceño fruncido de su esposo, Nadeshiko se permitió sonreír abiertamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Prepara tus cosas cielos porqué mañana nos instalamos en la casa de nuestra hija-

-¿Qué estás planeando?-

-Si Li piensa qué se puede aprovechar de mi hija se equivoca, no sé cómo le lavo el celebro a mi niña para qué se case con él pero no se la pondremos fácil . . Es hora qué él vea qué con un Kinomoto no se juega-

Fujitaka sonrío abiertamente y dijo con toda malicia:

-Esa casa es del gusto de él no de nuestra niña . . . Me pregunto: ¿Qué pasaría si les insistiéramos qué vivan en Japón en la casa de nuestra niña?-

***Risas Suaves*** -Eso sería una excelente idea, la niña debe estar en su casa en un ambiente tranquilo-

-Entonces esperemos qué Sakura nos cuente la verdad y luego le insistimos para qué regrese con nosotros a Japón y si Li quiere continuar casado con nuestra niña, cederá e irá a Japón-

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y le dio un cálido beso en los labios y le susurro al oído:

-Creo qué será divertido tratar a nuestro " Yerno " -

Fujitaka no se privo y se tomo su tiempo en devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad qué le dio su esposa y le dijo:

-Veamos su nivel de tolerancia, realmente esto va ser divertido-

-Te he dicho hoy, qué te amo . . . .

Fujitaka sonrío abiertamente a pesar del tiempo qué llevaban juntos, él conocía a su esposa como para saber qué cuando ella maquinaba algo para desquitarse la ponía de muy buen humor y después de eso, el sexo entre ellos era increíble.

Se dispuso a tomar a su esposa como se debe y luego descansar, su yerno no tenía idea de lo qué significaba tener a Los Kinomoto cómo suegros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el centro de Hong Kong*****

-¡Maldita Sea!- Gritaba una mujer de cabellos negros largos mientras rompía un vaso donde usualmente se servía Whisky pero dado su estado no podía tomar.

**¡Crack!** Ante el impacto del vaso estrellándose a lado de la puerta qué se habría en ese momento, Dong-Sun Akino se llevo un fuerte susto y dijo con reproche:

-Mara casi me cortas . . .

La mujer fulmino con la mirada a su hermano y le dijo:

-Todo salió mal . . .

-¿Por qué?-

Mara no perdió tiempo y le contó todo con respecto al encuentro, qué tuvo esa mañana con la Familia Li y con el " supuesto padre " de su bebe y su hermano dijo:

-No debiste perder la compostura, ahí estuvo tu error y expusiste tus planes al decirle qué él debía casarse contigo-

-Ahora lo sé, fui una estúpida pero me indigno ver cómo me trato ese hijo de put"#$% . . . Negar qué es el padre de mi hijo me pudrió . . . -Mara miro a su hermano y pregunto con nerviosismo:

-¿Por qué él es el padre de mi hijo, verdad?-

-¿Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa? . . . Claro qué es el padre de tu hijo, no hemos maquinado este plan para nada y menos para qué se nos caiga al final-

-Pero el tipo se caso . . . Ese desgraciado se caso . . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . No debo tener este bebe-

-¡No seas BAKA!. Escucha Mara lo qué debes hacer es prepararte para esta noche . . .

-¡No entiendo!-

Dong-Sun saco una invitación formal a la cena de los Li y dijo en voz alta:

-Está noche la Familia Li da una cena forma para celebrar las futuras alianzas con las Familia: Mihara y Yaganisawa-

-Adivino. . . La zorra de Naoko te entrego las invitaciones-

-¡No! . . . Lo hizo la zorra de Chiharu . . . Espera verme en la Fiesta-

Mara sonrío con malicia y dijo:

-Sería perfecto dar a conocer la noticia de mi embarazo, durante de esa cena-

-Primero acércate a la señora Li-

-¿A Ieran . . . esa vieja me odi. . .

-Ella no, la mujer qué se caso Shaoran-

Mara sonrío abiertamente y dijo con cuidado:

-Tengo el vestido perfecto para esa cena-

-Iras con Naoko . . .

-¿Qué?-

-Nadie puede saber qué somos hermanos-

-¿Cómo te debo saludar?-

-Esta noche tú no me conoces-

-¡Entiendo!-

Dong-Sun tomo un vaso y sirvió algo de whiskys en el y le dijo a su hermana:

-Brindo por el escándalo qué vas armar esta noche y porque ese bebe va asegurar nuestro futuro financiero-

***Risas Malignas*** De parte de Mara fue lo único qué se escucho en el pequeño departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los hermanos Akino eran ambiciosos y se bastaban del sexo para seducir hombres y mujeres de dinero.

Mientras que Dong-Sun seducía a hermosas herederas y también a sus madres qué por lo general las dejaban descuidadas sus esposo, su hermana hacía lo contrario estaba a la espera de cazar un hombre con mucho dinero para asegurar su bienestar financiero.

Mara se mantuvo bajo perfil durante 4 meses seguidos antes de empezar a seducir a su jefe: Li Shaoran, su plan era simple dejar qué él la tome por objeto para satisfacer sus deseos carnales y ella nunca lo cuestionaba al contrario se prestaba para poder satisfacer todas sus fantasías, siendo discreta y manteniendo la eficiencia en su trabajo.

Trabajo qué hacía muy bien ya que durante 6 meses se mantuvo como la eficiente asistente personal de Li Shaoran, sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha sobre lo ambiciosa qué era.

Obtuvo muchos beneficios a nivel material por acostarse con su jefe sin pedir nada a cambio, lo qué Shaoran ignoraba es qué la mujer tenía planificado tener un hijo de él para poder atarlo a ella ya que la fortuna qué respaldaba a Shaoran Li era lo qué le fascinaba a Mara.

Los hermanos Akino ultimaron los detalles de su retorcido plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al final del día*****

En la casa Li-Kinomoto, debido al cansando del viaje y al cambio de horario Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron profundamente dormidos en cuartos separados.

Eran menos de las 7:00Pm, cuando Sakura se despertó y noto por el color del cielo qué era de noche, sin prisa alguna salió de su cama y busco con cuidado en su armario lo qué iba usar esa noche.

**-Sakura POV-**

Tengo la extraña sensación qué va pasar algo desagradable esta noche. . . ¡Esto es raro! . . . El aura de mi hermano se siente cerca.

Mejor no me sugestiono. Veamos es una cena formal . . . Va predominar el Negro-Rojo y colores fuertes y lo más probable es qué este la prensa. . . Este NO es muy corto , ¿Negro? , . . . No . . . No . . . Blanco hueso, ese vestido es discreto y entallado con cuello recto lo puedo combinar con zapatos negros y recoger mi . . . ¡Maldito Li! . . . Me corto mi cabello . . . ***Suspiro de Frustración*** . . . . Pero si lo puedo recoger. . . Eso haré usare algo sencillo pero sobrio. . .

_-Es mujer dice: Qué el hijo qué espera es mío . . . ¡Eso es FALSO!.-_

¿Por qué recordé eso? . . . ***Suspiro de Resignación*** . . . ¿Y si es cierto? . . . Un bebe cambia todo . . .

De pronto Sakura recordó cuando tenía 18 años y apenas tenía pocos meses de haber recibido su tercer corazón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Aproximadamente ocho años atrás*****

-¡Hola Sakurita! ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¡Hola TEO! Regresaste. . .

-¡Sí! . . . El seminario estuvo pesado. . . ¿A dónde vas?-

-La enfermera Aio tuvo a su niña y quería ir a verla-

***Pensando*** . . . Te llevo en una silla de ruedas-

-Pero es . . .

Ante la mirada de su médico de cabecera, Sakura calló y luego de varios segundos le dijo:

-¡Está bien!-

-Es solo por ahora van a pasar pediatría a ese edificio, el camino es largo-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna y espero que el doctor traiga la silla de ruedas y le dijo con cuidado:

-¿Está muy lejos pediatría?-

-Lo pasaron al tercer edificio con lo qué exploto la bomba de agua en el 2do Edificio-

-Si me asuste mucho-

-Lo sé, mira hace un hermoso día . . .

Sakura tomo una bocana de aire y miro a los niños correr, a los animales pasear con sus dueños, cerca del hospital había un gran parque y dentro de las instalaciones del hospital también, luego de 25 minutos llegaron al 3er. Edificio y al subir por el ascensor el doctor llamo la atención de Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Tu madre dónde está?-

-Me llamo y dijo qué viene en dos horas, me está haciendo un pastel-

-¿Es tu cumpleaños Sakurita?-

-No . . . Pero le dije a mi mami qué tenía ganas de un bizcocho-

-Espero qué compartas-

Sakura iba contestar pero el sonido de los llanos de los bebes llamo su atención y dijo:

-Mira. . . Son muchos bebes, son realmente lindos-

El doctor sonrío de forma conciliadora y dijo:

-Déjame preguntar dónde está la habitación de Aio . . . Luego de las respectivas preguntas, Sakura y el doctor dieron con el cuarto de la enfermera quién en ese momento terminaba de dar de comer a su niña, la enfermera conocía a su paciente y se alegro al verla pero le llamo su atención:

-Sakura, espero qué no hayas venido caminando . . .

-¡Felicitaciones por la bebe Aio! . . . Tranquila la traje en una silla de ruedas . . . ¿Cómo está esa belleza de hija qué tienes?-

-Hermosa y con mucha hambre, salió come-lona cómo su padre-

-Ven Sakura acércate. . . Dijo Aio pero el Dr. Matheus aclaro:

-No cargues a la bebe pero si deseas puedes sentarte junto Aio para qué la veas más de cerca-

Sakura se quedo en silencio por la emoción de ver a la bebe e ignoro la incomodidad qué le causaba qué las personas la limitaran en todo por su salud, no podía caminar sola fuera de su habitación, no podía cargar nada pesado, incluso las cosas más mínimas y normales para ella se volvían difícil y era esa dependencia obligada lo qué le molestaba pero prefería no quejarse, ya era bastante haber logrado salir de la habitación o del edificio en el qué estaba, eso era todo una proeza para ella.

Contemplo con emoción la carita de la pequeña bebe mientras bostezaba, apretaba sus manos con sus deditos tan pequeños que la lleno de emociones indescriptible, sonrío con incomodidad y pregunto:

-¿Cuál va ser su nombre?-

-Aún no lo he decidido . . . Pero Aio miro a Sakura y le dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Se aceptan sugerencias-

Sakura sonrío suavemente escudando su incomodidad, las personas qué sabían sobre su enfermedad la miraban con lastima y eso a ella le dolía sobre todo por qué siempre le daban la oportunidad qué ella de ideas y no necesariamente iba acorde a lo qué las personas realmente querían, ignoro esas sensaciones y dijo con calma:

-Me gusta le nombre de " Cisalpina " . . .

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el Dr. Matheus y la enfermera y Sakura río abiertamente, a ella no le gustaba ese nombre pero quería saber hasta qué punto aceptaba las sugerencias de ella, solo para complacerla por ser una mujer enferma.

Aio la miro con reproche y dijo:

-¿En serio quieres qué le ponga ese nombre a mi hija?-

-A mi me gusta-

Aio sonrío con incomodidad y mintió diciéndole:

-Es un nombre inusual, original, . . . Me gusta, se lo diré a mi esposo-

El Dr. Matheus se mordió los labios para no reírse porqué sabía lo qué Sakura estaba haciendo, dijo con cuidado:

-Es hora de irnos-

Sakura se despidió de su enfermera y de la " Futura Cisalpina " y salió de la habitación y empezó a reír en forma suave y el Dr. Matheus le dijo:

-Cisalpina de dónde diablos sacaste es nombre tan horrible-

***Risas Suaves*** Oye a mí me gusta . . .

-¡Mentirosa!-

-Cuando tenga una hija le pondré ese nombre- Ante las risas suaves de Sakura, el doctor Matheus se puso serio y ella dejo de reír y pregunto:

-¿Dije algo qué no debía?-

El doctor no sabía cómo preguntar lo siguiente así qué se tomo su tiempo para armar la pregunta mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla de ruedas finalmente le dijo:

-¿Te gustaría ser madre . . . Algún día?-

-¡Claro! . . . Me gustaría tener 3 bebes. . . Un par de conejos y un cachorro y una casa grande en el campo . . . Y . . ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pasa qué. . . . Sakura, tú no puedes ser madre-

-¿Qué? . . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿Soy estéril? . . .

-Me exprese mal, tu eres fértil, puedes tener hijos pero no debes-

Sakura se quedo completamente perpleja y una sensación amarga la embargo y el Dr. Matheus entendió su dilema y se apresuro a decir:

-Aún eres joven para decidir ser madre, tienes toda una vida por delante-

-¿La tengo?-Pregunto con ironía Sakura y el doctor le contesto:

-Puedes tener hijos pero un embarazo dado tu enfermedad cardíaca sería de alto riesgo, las posibilidades qué fracases son altas sin contar con qué puedes. . .

-¿El bebe puede nacer enfermo?-Pregunto con cuidado Sakura.

-Eso es cuestionable. Por qué la genética no te marca. . .

-¿No me digas?- Dijo Sakura entre dientes, de pronto por la impotencia qué sentía por dentro, se le corrieron las lágrimas, sin qué ella las pueda contener y el Dr. Metheus se apresuro a sacar un pañuelo y le dijo:

-Lamento darte esta noticia de esta forma, pero . . . puedes hacer uso de métodos artificiales, puedes alquilar un vientre. . . hay opciones y no necesariamente necesitas un compañero para ser madre-

-¡Gracias por traerme a la realidad!-

-¡Lo siento!-

-No solo me quitaste la ilusión de ser madre, de golpe por tu abrumadora sinceridad sino qué recordaste qué una persona enferma cómo yo no se debe enamorar ni menos puede hablar de tener una familia, ¿Verdad? . . . ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio se enamoraría de una mujer enferma como yo?-

-No yo . . . . ¿Qué DIABLOS LE DIJISTES A MI HIJA TEO PARA QUE ESTE LLORANDO. . . ?-

Sakura se sobresalto al igual que el doctor, al ver a su padre delante de ellos y Fujitaka seco las lagrimas de su hija y le dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-No . . . Espera un segundo . . . Señor Kinomoto, no fue mi intención . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Sakura hizo un alto a sus pensamientos cuando recordó lo enojado qué se puso su padre por lo que Teo le dijo y luego el lío qué se armo con su madre a tal punto qué el pobre TEO escucho repelada de todo los médicos del aérea hasta el Director de Cardiología y el jefe de planta.

Teo paso un mal rato por hacer ese tipo de comentario fuera de lugar. No era el momento para tocar ese tema y eso sumado a la depresión qué le causo a Sakura hasta con su hermano y mejor amigo tuvo problemas.

Sakura empezó a reír en voz alta al recordar como su madre le dio 3 golpes bien dados a Teo en la cabeza de lo enojada qué se puso.

¡Pobre Teo!. Mi madre lo golpeo feo . . . Un momento si mi padre se enojo esa vez porqué me vio llorar qué va pasar cuándo se entere qué me case por dinero.

¡Miedo! . . .Un momento. . . Se me hace raro qué mis padres se hayan ido como si nada pasara. . .

Sakura abrió los ojos en señal de qué se dio cuenta de algo y dijo en voz alta:

Mis padres quieren ganar tiempo para averiguar sobre los Li ¡OMG! . . . ***Risas Nerviosas*** ¡Pobre Li! . . . No tiene ni idea de lo qué le espera con mis padres.

Mejor me doy prisa. . . Me pregunto: ¿Qué pasara esta noche durante la CENA? . . . Por qué tengo la certeza qué mis padres traman algo los conozco. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- Sobre este CP les diré fue de relleno pero necesario para lo qué se viene. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. **

**ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	32. Una cena se arruina

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XXI-**

**-Una cena se arruina-**

*****En alguna parte de Inglaterra*****

-Señor Clow, sus hijos están en la misma habitación-

-Gracias Dr. Sanderson-

-En unas dos horas, ambos han de despertar-

-¿Cómo se encuentras hasta ahora?-

-Las lesiones de la caída del señor Espineel han sido tratadas, se ha roto la mayoría de sus huesos pero se va recuperar, estimo en promedio unos 6 meses-

***Suspiro de Frustración*** ¿Y mi otro hijo?-

-Se despertó ayer completamente desorientado, cómo le dije viene una etapa complicada, la abstinencia, debe armarse de mucha paciencia pero quédese tranquilo, tengo la confianza qué se va recuperar-

-Confío en su palabra. Gracias doctor por todo-

-¡Permiso!-

Ante la salida del Dr. Sanderson, Clow finalmente pudo calmar sus emociones, por lo menos ahora tenía a sus dos hijos en el mismo hospital y en la misma habitación.

Le esperaban varios días de costosos tratamiento y de armarse de mucha paciencia para ayudar a sus dos hijos a qué se recobren por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital General de Hong Kong*****

Touya compuso su expresión cuando su amigo y colega, el Dr. Dian Makena lo intercepto a él y Yue y entre los breves temas qué hablaron salió a relucir el encuentro con Sakura y él dijo:

-¡Dios! Touya tu hermana está muy linda . . . Me gustaría invitarla a cenar, ¿Tienes sus número?-

-¡Lo siento Dian! . . . No he tenido contacto con mi hermana por casi un mes. . .

-¿Algún problema?-

-¡Ninguno!. . . Finalmente decidí salirme del control de mi madre y . . .

-¡Oh! . . . Tu madre es cosa seria pero no la vi junto a tu hermana sino más bien la vi con un hombre-

-¿Un hombre?-Pregunto con cuidado Yue, quién hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación y Dian dijo:

-Un hombre alto como de tu contextura YUE pero más bajo qué Touya (Touya tiene la misma estura que su Padre cerca del 1.90Mtrs. De Altura y contextura) de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos de color café me parece, no me di cuenta pero el mal humor qué mostraba me cayó mal, por lo qué lo ignore.-

-¡Mmmm . . . . ***Pensando*** . . . Touya se quedo con dudas, esa descripción coincidía con la del hombre qué conoció su amigo TEO, lo intrigo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Mi hermana te presento al sujeto en cuestión?-

-No le di la oportunidad además. . . . . ¡Hola TEO! . . .

-Hola Dian, ¿Cómo vamos?-

-No te imaginas a quien vi . . . Ante el gesto qué hizo Teo con su cara qué demostraba curiosidad dijo en voz alta:

-Sakurita y déjame decirte qué esa niña está muy linda incluso tiene nuevo look-

-¿Nuevo Look?-Pregunto con interés el doctor Matheus-

-Cabellos cortos con reflejos rubios, se la ve muy linda-

Touya, Yue y Teo se quedaron sin habla, se les hizo extraño qué Sakura haya cortado sus cabellos cuando ella juro qué nunca en su vida lo cortaría y Dian dijo:

-Le di mi tarjeta espero qué me llame . . .

-Yo tengo su número-Dijo Teo

Dian mostro una sonrisa abierta y le dijo:

-Dámelo me gustaría invitarla a salir-

-¡Espera un momento! - Protesto Touya y Dian sonrío abiertamente:

-Es una sencilla cena, no tengo dobles intenciones de por medio-

Touya, Yue y Teo fruncieron sus ceños y Dian río abiertamente y le dijo:

-No sé qué estén pensando pero no tengo malas intenciones, solo quiero saber como esta " Mi Corazón " eso es todo-

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto con reproche Touya y Dian río con ganas y dijo:

-Si quieren pueden estar presentes-

Los hombres empezaron a disuadir a Dian de qué invite a Sakura a salir, sobre todo Touya qué no quería qué su hermana este cerca de los hombres qué él frecuentaba para evitar encontrársela.

Ya bastante incomodo era para él (Touya) y su novio haberle ocultado a su jefe y mejor amigo " TEO " sobre lo qué le hicieron a Sakura cómo para ahora verse expuestos, gracias al extraño interés de Dian en su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto, Shaoran se quedo sin habla al ver a su esposa saliendo del baño en ropa interior y noto su enojo cuando le dijo:

-¿Li qué haces aquí?-

Shaoran sonrío con nerviosismo cuando en completo silencio recorrió con la vista, la blusa negra que ella tenía a pesar de no tener un escote pronunciado noto el inicio de la cicatriz en el pecho de su esposa y bajo la mirada para centrare-se en la forma como las bragas estilo " Cachetero " o short pequeño se apegaba a su cuerpo y noto sus largas piernas.

Sakura se indigno por la manera cómo la miro qué llamo su atención y le dijo:

-¡Li! . .

-¿Qu . . . AUCH . . . Shaoran no pudo reaccionar cuando su esposa le lanzo con una puntería certera uno de los cojines de uno de los muebles del lugar y al darle directo en la cara lo dejo atontado por varios segundos, ella con enojo le empezó a lanzar las almohadas del lugar secándole de la habitación.

**-Sakura POV-**

Esto es el colmo acaso no puedo tener algo de privacidad en esta casa.

**-Shaoran POV-**

¡Auch! . . . Maldito Vampiro pega fuerte . . . Casi me rompe la nariz . . . Qué culpa tengo yo qué ella haya salido así del baño . . . yo iba por mi ropa . . . Por cierto cómo se supone qué me voy a cambiar si toda mi ropa está en su habitación . . . ¡Ni modo! . . . Me tiene qué dejar entrar . . .

**-Toc Toc -**

**-Toc Toc -**

**-Toc Toc -**

¡Diablos! Hasta le puso cerrojo . . .

-Sakura por favor abre la puerta . . . Necesito mi ropa -**Toc Toc - **Sakura no fue mi intención entrar sin . . .

Shaoran se quedo callado al ver a su esposa vestida de blanco y con la mirada enojada y sonrío nervioso y le dijo:

-Te vez linda . . .

-Vamos a poner una REGLA clara de ahora en adelante . . . Mientras uno está en la habitación el otro NO INGRESA . . .

-¡Lo siento! . . . Yo . . .

-Te doy 10 minutos para qué te arregles sino te dejo . . .

Ante la salida intempestiva de su esposa, sonrío con nerviosismo para tomar un sencillo pero sobrio traje de dos piezas, previamente él se había bañado en la habitación continua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Mansión Li*****

La cena organizada por el matrimonio Li era completamente formal para celebrar dos cosas importantes:

1ro. La presentación oficial de la nueva señora Li osea la esposa de Shaoran Li.

2do. Las Alianzas con las Familias Mihara y Yaganisawa.

Por lo qué era una cena intima a pesar de la presencia de la prensa qué se restringió al mínimo.

Por primera vez en ese año la Familia Li estaba completa, ya que no solo estaba el patriarca sino qué sus nietos y bisnietos estaban presentes sin contar con sus hermanos y hermanas.

Clow Li era el hijo intermedio tenía dos hermanas mayores a él, una menor a él y por supuesto su hermano menor quién había muerto años atrás.

Cada hermano con sus respectivas familias, en promedio se podía contar unas 60 personas en la Mansión Li algo pequeño comparado con sus inusuales eventos.

Pero sin lugar a duda la primera pareja en llegar fue la qué mas atención llamo.

El imponente hombre de 1.90Mtrs acompañado con una mujer de una belleza extraordinaria, para quienes conocían a Sakura, pudieron identificar fácilmente a su madre.

Luego de las presentaciones puntuales, el matrimonio Kinomoto estuvo a la altura de los anfitriones qué a criterio de ellos eran completamente superficiales y derrochadores.

Decidieron ser diplomáticos y observar hasta el mínimo detalle, notaron con interés a los escasos niños en el lugar y como eran fielmente vigilados por dos nodrizas que de tan solo mirarlas se notaba qué eran desagradables.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada!- Dijo con toda ironía Ieran mientras saludaba a los invitados y entre ellos a Nadeshiko quién le respondió el saludo de forma cortante:

-No necesitas ser falsa, sabemos qué el matrimonio de mi hija con su hijo es una farsa-

Los Li se quedaron sin habla ante la mirada con malicia de la mujer y el semblante serio del hombre quien dijo:

-No somos sutiles con personas que nos muestras una falta cortesía, ustedes no nos agradan y espero que la estima sea mutua- Sentencio Fujitaka mientras miraba con desdén a Hien y a su padre, ambos hombres se indignaron e iban a protestar, de no ser porque anunciaron la llegada de Shaoran con su esposa.

-Vamos mi cielo llego nuestra niña es lo único qué me interesa de este lugar-

-Concuerdo contigo, esto está lejos de ser una cena parece un carnaval-Dijo Fujitaka con desdén mientras dejaba a los anfitriones furiosos.

Los Kinomoto no iban a guardar las apariencias luego de leer las historias sórdidas de la Familia Li, sobre todo de cómo Clow Li obligo a sus nietas a matrimonios arreglados, era el tipo de familia qué le eran completamente desagradable, sencillamente por ser materialistas y por usar a las personas a su conveniencia.

Los Li no podían estar más enojados habían sido despreciado en su propia Mansión.

Hien y Ieran se apresuraron a ir donde Shaoran y notaron como la mujer se abalanzo sobre su nuera y el hombre prácticamente fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo y escucharon cuando Nadeshiko dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-Mi amor, siempre he confiado en tu buen juicio . . . Pero en qué estabas pensando cuándo tuviste el desatino de casarse con un Playboy . . .

Shaoran se quedo sin habla su suegra era una bruja, noto el semblante serio y enrojecido de su madre qué le dijo:

-Mi hijo . . .

-¿Qué . . . Acaso va a negar lo qué es obvio . . .

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente, su madre iba decir algo cruel y fue cuando sentencio en un tono qué no dio opción a nada:

-La culpa no la tiene ese sujeto sino su madre . . .

-¿Qué dijo?- Pregunto entre dientes Ieran mientras su esposo la contenía y Shaoran abrió los ojos con horror su suegra era una arpía completa qué dejo sin habla a su madre, Nadeshiko miro de frente a Ieran y le dijo:

-Los hijos son el reflejo de qué les enseña la madre, es deplorable qué no le haya enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, me pregunto cuántas infidelidades vio en su matrimonio para qué piense qué puede usar a las mujeres de diestra y siniestra . . .no sé cómo mi preciosa niña vino a caer en las manos de este lobo feróz.

Nedeshiko realmente se estaba excediendo en sus comentarios, Shaoran la miro con asombro y busco disimuladamente a su esposa, noto como ella jugaba con el pequeño Yuna y lo tomo en brazos, no supo en qué momento se alejo de su lado y lo dejo en medio de sus padres y los de él, se acerco con sigilo hacia ella y le dijo con reproche:

-Tu madre es . . .- Para asombro de él, Sakura mostró una sonrisa burlona y abierta y le dijo:

-Yo qué tú uso todo tu encanto personal, saca de dónde no tengas para caerle bien porqué ella se va instalar en nuestra casa. . . mañana-

Shaoran la miro con una expresión qué denotaba horror/temor/enojo y le dijo:

-¿Qué dijiste ?. . . ¡No me niego!. . . Qué se queden aquí en la mansi . . . .

Shaoran no pudo decir nada cuando escucho a su suegra decir con desagrado mientras miraba a su madre:

-¡NO ENTIENDO!. ¿Cómo es que mi bebe vino a caer en este nido de arpías y víboras?.-

Era oficial Ieran nunca había sido insultada en su casa qué estuvo apunto de perder su compostura y casi se abalanza contra Nadeshiko de no ser porque Hien agarro del brazo y le dijo a Fujitaka en un tono amenazador:

-¡KINOMOTO CONTROLA a tu mujer!-

-¡NO! . . . . Haz qué tu hijo deje a mi hija y los dejamos en PAZ de lo contrario acostúmbrense a nuestros comentarios ácidos-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-NO QUIERO como YERNO a un animal rastrero y menos estar emparentado con ustedes . . . Qué cómo personas NO VALEN NADA . . .

Ahora Hien se iba venir contra Fujitaka de no ser porqué su padre se puso en medio de ambos y dijo:

-Señor por favor . . . No es el lugar Ni el momento-

-¿Usted tampoco nos agrada Sr. CLOW LI?-

Clow se voltio directo al imponente hombre y dado qué Fujitaka era más alto midió sus palabras y dijo con cuidado:

-Apelo a su buen sentido para qué no nos haga quedar mal cómo anfitriones-

-Apelo a los escrúpulos qué NO tiene para qué OBLIGUE a su NIETO a disolver el matrimonio con mi hija-

-Eso es asunto de ellos . . . -Dijo Clow en un tono firme.

Shaoran se quería morir sus padres y sus suegros eran agua y aceite, la guerra entre ellos estaba declarada. . . Eso iba ser malo para su matrimonio con Sakura Kinomoto, aunque le asombro qué su abuelo dijera: " Eso es asunto de ellos " cuándo él tenía la certeza qué ni su abuelo ni sus padres le gustaba su esposa.

El tema no paso a mayores, porqué al lugar ingreso MARA AKINO, con un hermoso vestido rojo de un escote pronunciado y una gran abertura en el centro e Ieran se indigno y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos hace esa mujer aquí? -

Esa pregunta con ese tipo de voz hizo qué los reclamos de los Kinomoto pasaron a un segundo plano cuando notaron con atención, el malestar qué causaba su presencia a los Li . . . Fujitaka dijo con malicia:

-Una mujer hermosa pero se nota qué es una caza fortuna, ¿Amante de quién es . . . .

De pronto centro su mirada en su yerno y dijo con reproche:

-¡Estas en problemas!-

Shaoran ignoro la mirada de su suegro porque al ver a Mara acercándose a ellos, dijo con enojo:

-Mara qué diablos haces aquí . . . .

La mujer sonrío con malicia pero al decir su nombre, Sakura qué tenía a Yuna en los brazos lo dejo en el piso y puso su atención en la mujer y sus miradas se encontraron.

Mara la observo y dedujo por la cercanía qué estaba junto con Shaoran, qué ella podía ser la mujer con la qué él se caso y aunque por dentro los celos la carcomía al darse cuenta de la belleza de la mujer dijo con maldad:

-Señora Li, buenas noches . . .

-¡Vete de aquí! . . . -Grito Shaoran llamando la atención de los presentes, su abuelo iba intervenir cuando ella dijo con malestar:

-¡No puedes tratar así a la madre de tu hijo! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . Los murmullos en el lugar no se hicieron esperar. . . Los Kinomotos se quedaron sin habla y miraron a su hija.

Sakura miro a la mujer con interés y se acerco a ella y pregunto con calma:

-¿Estás segura qué ese bebe es de mi esposo?-

Mara sonrío cómo si Sakura hubiera hecho una pregunta completamente estúpida y dijo con todo maldad:

-Puedo asegurarle qué mi hijo es un Li . . . El . . .

Mara se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando sintió las manos heladas de Sakura sobre su rostro.

Los Kinomoto se alertaron.

Los Li se quedaron perplejos al igual qué los presentes.

Una fuerte ventisca helada soplo dentro de lugar qué logro estremecerles a todos.

Las luces se prendieron y se apagaron varias veces en el lugar.

Sakura no mostró una mirada perdida cómo otros veces pero su enojo no tenía precedente cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-Te atreviste a jugar con la genética . . .

Mara no podía hablar, no muy lejos de ahí su hermano la veía con horror, él tampoco podía moverse y Sakura dijo entre dientes:

-Desafiaste a la genética y manipulastes sus espermas. . . .

Mara sentía como un escalofrío corría por su cuerpo y Sakura sentencio:

-Ese embarazo no se terminara porque lo qué crece dentro de ti en un monstruo se convertirá. . .

De pronto en el lugar se fue la luz . . . Mara recobro sus fuerzas y empujo a Sakura con fuerza, ella hubiera ido dar al piso de no ser porqué su esposo la atrapo.

¡ESTAS LOCA! . . . .-Grito la mujer con furia mientras se tocaba su vientre.

Sakura miro a la mujer con una mirada perdida y sentencio:

-No te preocupes no estarás sola, ya qué el creador de esa pequeña abominación que crece dentro de ti te seguirá hasta el fin . . .

Al terminar la extraña predicción Sakura se desmayo en los brazos de su esposo mientras las ventanas de la Mansión Li explotaron en el acto.

Fujitaka tomo en brazos a Yuna para protegerlo de los vidrios al igual qué su esposa.

En ese momento todo fue un completo cao en la Mansión Li porqué el olor a muerte estaba en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia.**

**4.- ATT : patty81medina 9/30/12 . chapter 28**

se te esta haciendo costumbre, hacer los capitulos cortos, estas cayendo un poco en cosas con poco sentido, ten cuidado que esta historia se pone cada vez mejor, no lo vayas a hechar a perder. nos seguimos leyendo SAYO...

**¿Qué clase de review sin sentido es este? Me lo explicas por favor a qué te refieres antes de mal interpretar el comentario. **

**Me encanta leer los comentarios de mis lectores y por lo general contesto vía FACEBOOK y te lo copie en mi muro para ubicarte pero cómo veo qué NO me contestas te pregunto por esta vía. **

**Si no me contestas te diré: **

**(1) Escribo por diversión y trato de mantenerme dentro de un estilo por si no lo ha notado. **

**(2) La extensión de mis CP's no tiene un límite pre-establecido. **

**(3) Te haz dado cuenta qué este FF. Se maneja dentro de lo línea sobre-natural por ende van haber cosas sin sentidos qué se conecta en CP posteriores. **

**(4) **no lo vayas a hechar a perder. **Esto si me parece una osadía de tu parte. Es mi historia y la puede manejar cómo yo desee. **

**5.-A todos mis lectores EVILS me encanta cuando leo sus review pero si me van hacer una crítica destacando lo negativo de lo qué edito por favor sean claros porqué cómo ustedes sabes no tengo BETA y se me pasa por alto muchas cosas pero si no les gusta mis historia sencillamente NO lean es más fácil así porqué yo seguiré escribiendo hasta DIC-2013 y en FanFiction hay un sin número de escritores qué están acordes a sus gustos. **

**6.- Me manejo bajo la línea qué leó y escucho abiertamente los comentarios de mis lectores pero cuando algo NO me agrada cómo esta clase de REVIEW me doy el tiempo para publicarlo en MI FACEBOOK y contestarlo como se debe pero les digo en general son esta clases de comentarios que desestimula a seguir escribiendo. . . ***Risas Divertidas*** No es mi caso claro está. . . Pero es desagradable leer algo así . . . **

**7.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	33. Ensueño

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- El inicio del CP22 hay escenas implícitas de sexo. **

**Si no se sienten cómodos con estas escenas por favor pasen a la mitad de la historia. ****Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad**.

**3.- Recomendación.- Antes de leer el CP22 pongan su mente en blanco para qué le encuentren sentidos a mis palabras. ¡Gracias por leer!. **

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XXII-**

**-Ensueño-**

***Gemidos Sonoros***

***Jadeos Fuertes***

La escena de una mujer de cabellos negros, hermosas facciones llegando al clímax luego de darse placer ella misma frente al espejo era lo único qué se veía en el elegante baño, no muy lejos de ahí un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar mirando la escena con interés.

La sorpresa de ser encontrada infraganti en un horario fuera de oficina fue dispersada por las disculpas, susurros y el aparente arrepentimiento.

Todo ese momento fue fugaz. . .

Otra escena rápida de la misma mujer con un traje qué dejaba poco a la imaginación en medio de una amplia oficina, mostrando cuán hábil era con sus dedos y tres hombres de aspecto imponente pero completamente diferentes disfrutando del sórdido espectáculo . . . ¿Sórdido? . . . Ella no estaba sola y eso lo demostraba su compañera qué se saciaba con uno de los Whiskys más finos, caros e importados qué había en el lugar.

Todo ese momento fue fugaz . . .

Otra escena de esa mujer con el hombre de cabellos ámbar no solo en un sillón amplio sino en diferentes poses, formas y colores . . .

El fuerte olor de la excitación estaba completamente presente en el lugar.

Todo ese momento fue fugaz . . .

Otra escena diferente, la mujer de cabellos negros compartiendo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo con dos hombres qué le eran familiares, el tiempo parecía eterno y los orgasmos infinitos.

La mujer no se saciaba. La mujer disfrutaba.

Joyas, regalos caros, hermosas prendas, todo lo qué una mujer puede desear a nivel material a cambio de dar su cuerpo por placer carnal, ella lo tenía, pero no le bastaba.

Todo era confuso, las imágenes de alto contenido sexual iban y venían, la estridente música, el derroche, era cómo una película rápida de una fina y costosa meretriz.

Ella es inteligente, sagaz y mordaz.

Muy buena en su trabajo y muy buena en saber qué quieren los hombres por placer y cómo complacerlos.

Su belleza seducía sin pudor alguno.

Su discreción era su mejor arma.

Una mujer materialista, manipuladora y ambiciosa al extremo, se propuso tener lo mejor de todo y lo consiguió.

Desde qué entro a trabajar cómo la secretaria personal de Li Shaoran, ella solo tuvo una meta mientras se escudaba en eficiencia laboral, ser un amante ideal y pasar a ser la dueña de todos los bienes materiales de su jefe.

El plan era sencillo. Pero necesitaba algo para atarlo. Algo para obligarlo a qué la tome por esposa.

¿Pero qué . . . . Todo ese momento fue fugaz . . . Las escenas iban y venían sin sentido . . . .

Al Final: El Futuro . . . Algo incierto pero certero . . . ¿Ambiguo? . . . Puede ser . . . .

Pero se logro hacer un bebe por métodos artificiales. . . Sin embargo algo salió mal . . . Algo salió MUY MAL . . .

Con la genética no se juega porqué la naturaleza se puede encargar de castigar a la mano que trato de manipular aquellos genes.

Algo retorcido y monstruoso empezó a crecer dentro de ella . . .

Ese fue el principio de su fin por haber desafiado el orden natural de las cosas . . .

Luego todo fue claro . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tres días después*****

En una extraña habitación blanca qué le era completamente familiar Sakura abrió los ojos con cuidado, el sonido a la máquina conectada a ella para registrar sus latidos era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Ella estaba agotada.

Se sentía completamente débil.

Sabía qué nuevamente se había excedido, sus energías habían sido drenadas.

Tenía sus ojos entre abierto y cerrados, esperaba que poco a poco sus sentidos se adapten a la extraña luz blanca que había en la habitación y que sus sentidos se despierten por completo.

Noto un rostro que le era familiar, denotaba cansancio y unas pronunciadas ojeras, ella tenía la certeza que esa persona se había pasado despierta durante el tiempo que ella durmió.

**-Sakura POV-**

No recuerdo lo qué paso. . . A penas recuerdo ese extraño. . . ¿Ensueño? . . .

-¿Estas despierta?. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Mi lengua parece adormecida y él parece tener días sin dormir.

Luego de un breve silencio de varios minutos y un incomodo suspiro/gemido Sakura contesto:

-¿Hace cuántos días qué no duermes?-

-Eso no importa. . . ¿Cómo te sientes? . . . ¿Te duele algo?-

-¡Cansada! . . . A veces nuestros dones se vuelven en nuestra contra . . .

-Llamare al Dr. Matheus Sanderson y a tus padres que están en la cafetería-

-¡NO! . . . Espera Shaoran por favor dime qué paso . . .

***Suspiro de Cansancio*** Shaoran tomo una silla y la atrajo hacia la cama de su esposa y se tomo su tiempo en contestar hasta que finalmente dijo:

-Después de tu extraña predicción, las luces en la Mansión Li empezaron a parpadear, se apagaron y una extraña ráfaga de viento nos sorprendió a todos . . . ¿Recuerdas esa parte?-

Sakura se quedo callada mientras entendió lo sucedido y las escenas que él menciono regresaron en su mente y dijo en voz alta con pesar:

-Hay cosas que no deseo ver y menos sentirlas pero . . .

-¡Cálmate por favor! . . . Después me dirás que vistes esta vez . . . Luego que Mara te empujo te desmayaste y yo evite que cayeras al piso pero . . . Paso algo raro . . .

Shaoran miro a su esposa con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar y le dijo:

-Los vidrios de las ventanas de la Mansión Li explotaron de la nada-

Sakura se quedo callada y Shaoran continuo, se animo a preguntar:

-¿No entiendo porqué pasan estas cosas?-

-¿Hubieron heridos?- Pregunto con cautela Sakura.

Shaoran movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con firmeza:

-La perdida material es mínima pero nos llevamos un fuerte susto porque los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron hacia afuera. . . Asumo que por eso no hubo heridos . . . Eso paso hace tres días-

Sakura abrió la boca en señal de asombro y la volvió a cerrar, a pesar de los extraños sucesos por los que ella había pasado nunca se había quedado dormida por tanto tiempo y solo pudo decir en voz baja:

-¡Lo . . Lo Siento!-

-Estoy cansado de esto Sakura . . . No puedo lidiar con esto- Dijo Shaoran en un tono firme y al levantarse de la silla, tomo un sobre y de el saco unos documentos y dijo en voz alta:

-La ley no es retroactiva por lo tanto no puedo ingresar la solicitud para disolver nuestro matrimonio porque está a once meses . . .

Sakura se quedo sin habla cuando vio el documento que Shaoran le puso en sus manos y se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-Es exactamente el mismo documento que firmaste para ingresarlo en once meses, no tengo problemas en que te quedes con el dinero pero necesito que vuelvas a firmar el documento para ingresarlo a la Juzgado y en el plazo de un mes nuestro matrimonio este disuelto-

Sakura ignoro en ese momento el carrusel de emociones intensas que sentía dentro de ella y puso especial cuidado en leer cada párrafo, inciso o letra, realmente estaba igual al que ella había firmado 1 mes atrás, exactamente 1 mes atrás.

Ignoro las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Ignoro la indignación que sentía al despertar y ver ese documento ahí.

Ignoro por completo preguntar: ¿Por qué se lo daba en ese momento?.

No le era difícil deducir que con un bebe de por medio, Los Li y sus propios padres: Los Kinomoto, le presionen para disolver su matrimonio, sumado a que él no podía lidiar con las extrañas situaciones en la que ella se veía envuelta, lo entendía perfectamente pero no por eso dejaba de doler.

Respiro con calma y dijo en voz alta:

-Dame un estilógrafo y dime dónde firmo. . .

Ahora fue el turno de Shaoran de quedarse sin palabras, se tomo su tiempo en preguntar:

-¿No tienes preguntas al respecto?-

-¡NO!-

Shaoran miro a su esposa y saco de su bolsillo lo solicitado pero cuando le iba dar el estilógrafo para que firme, una persona que no conocía ingreso al lugar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Sakura!-

Sakura alzo la mirada para toparse con sorpresa con una cara que le era completamente familiar, vio con cuidado sus facciones, no solo las noto demacrada sino perturbadas, dijo con cuidado en voz alta:

-¡Yue!-

Shaoran miro al hombre que tenía delante de él y por la cara de sorpresa de su esposa y la de él, sus neuronas empezaron a trabajar al triple de su capacidad tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado el nombre de aquel hombre, su nombre le era completamente familiar pero no recordaba de dónde . . .

Yue finalmente dijo:

-Soy tu médico de turno. . . ¿Tus padres están cerca?- Pregunto con cierto recelo el hombre de cabellos rubios platinado.

Sakura sonrío abiertamente, bajo la mirada hacia el documento que debía firmar y dijo en voz alta:

-Sin resentimiento alguno. . . - Tomo el estilógrafo para hacer su rúbrica y dar por terminado el asunto cuando su esposo le dijo:

-Creo que mejor firmas el documento cuando te den el alta-

Sakura iba a refutar inmediatamente pero ante la rapidez con la que su esposo le quito el estilógrafo, el documento no le dio opción a responder sobre todo cuando se presento formalmente ante Yue y le dijo:

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran soy el esposo de Sakura. ¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto de forma directa Shaoran y Yue se quedo completamente perplejo.

Sakura aparte de estar cansada, estaba desconcertada con esa actitud de su esposo y por la forma brusca cómo se presento.

Yue miro al hombre que tenía el semblante cansado pero se notaba su malestar y dijo:

-Soy el Dr. Yue Tsukishiro y me toca revisar a su esposa. ¿Por favor nos deja solo?-

-¡NO! . . .

Yue miro a Sakura, ella no respondió porque no entendía que estaba pasando cuando noto la presencia de sus padres y la palabra: Problemas, inmediatamente vino a su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos en señal de cansancio hasta que el sueño la volvió a vencer.

Ignoro por completo la confrontación de Yue con sus padres.

Ignoro por completo la presencia de su esposo o el hombre que en pocos días iba dejar de serlo.

Por ahora lo único que quería era descansar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Mansión Li*****

_-Inusuales eventos en la Mansión Li-_

_-Nuevo escándalo sacude a la Familia Li: Extraña esposa - Desvergonzada amante . . . _

_-Li Shaoran será padre. . . Pero el hijo no es su extraña esposa sino de su sensual y descarada amante . . . _

Los titulares de las paginas sociales y diarios locales llenaban una, dos, tres, incluso habían suplemento especiales del desastroso evento en que termino la CENA organizada por la Familia Li en su Mansión.

El patriarca frunció el ceño cuando noto la llegada de su hijo y pregunto:

-¿Dime HIEN, solucionaste lo de MARA?-

-Le di USD100,000.00 para que no abra la boca ni de entrevista en todo este mes, esa mujer es una víbora-

-¿Qué paso sobre el matrimonio de mi nieto?-

-Shaoran me confirmo que iba disolver su matrimonio cuando su esposa despertara pero mira la hora . . .

-¡Maldigo la hora que Shaoran se vino a casar!-

Hien miro a su padre y dijo con firmeza:

-Ese es el menor de nuestros problemas, la prensa ahora conocer que Mara Akino está embarazada-

-¡Otro bastardo! . . . No quiero un bastardo en mi familia . . . .

-¿Quieres que nos deshagamos de la criatura?- Pregunto directamente Hien y Clow lo miro con el semblante serio y dijo:

-No digas estupideces. No somos asesinos.-

-Pero los accidentes están a la orden del día. . .

-¡NO! . . . Esa mujer (Sakura) hizo una extraña predicción quiero saber a qué se refería con eso . . . ¡Maldita Mara!-

Hien iba decir algo cuando noto la mirada seria de su esposa al ingresar al despacho y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Ieran?-

-He investigado a Mara y la lista de sus amantes es interminable pero los tres últimos que la han compartido han sido el idiota de nuestro hijo y sus amigos Ariel Amamiya y Eriol Hiragizawa-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con asombro Clow e Ieran contesto:

-Esa mujer es una completa zorra y su hermano Dong-Sun Akino es un completo estafador-

-¿Cómo Shaoran vino a enredarse con esa clase de gente?- Pregunto con desdén Hien, mientras se servía una copa con Wisky.

En pocos minutos Ieran les dejo saber a su esposo Hien y a su suegro lo que Wei había averiguado sobre los hermanos Akinos.

Información que después traspasarían a Shaoran y a sus amigos pero Ieran no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Cómo es qué Shaoran con lo inteligente qué es deja preñada a una mujer por accidente? . . . Es un estúpido.-

-Mi nieto es un completo desgraciado en cuando a mujeres eso lo tenemos claro pero no creo que Shaoran sea el padre de ese bastardo y si lo es algo debieron haber hecho . . . Shaoran es muy cuidado con su vida sexual- Afirmo Clow con confianza.

Hien miro a su padre y dijo:

-El tema es cuestionable. . . Mira dónde estamos. . .

-Debemos calmarnos, ordenaré a Wei que traiga las cosas de Shaoran a la Mansión Li una vez confirmado que firmo los documentos de la disolución de su matrimonio con la extraña mujer- Dijo Ieran con firmeza y Clow impartió la siguiente orden:

-Hien mantén vigilada a Mara voy hablar con los padres de Ariel y Eriol . . .

Hien miro a su padre pero no hizo comentario alguno, además tenía otros temas que resolver como el de sus hijas.

Suspiro de cansancio mientras empezó ordenar sus ideas y ver la manera más práctica para proceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En el Hospital *****

**-Shaoran POV-**

Estoy agotado física como mentalmente. Tres día al pie de la cama de este vampiro esperando que despierte para esto . . . Tener más problemas no es posible . . . Pensé que esta señora me odiaba pero NO ha sido así . . . Es a él a quien odia . . .

-¡VUELVO A REPETIR! . . . ¿Qué haces aquí YUE?- Nadeshiko hubiera perdido la compostura de no ser porque su yerno la contuvo y le dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura recién despertó y hacer un escándalo en medio de su habitación no creo que sea la mejor forma de ayudarla- Dijo Shaoran con calma mientras trataba de contenerla pero la mujer era fuerte y grito:

-¡SUELTAME! . . . No eres nadie para opinar aquí. . . Esto es entre él y yo . . . ¡MALDITA SEA YUE! . . . Sal de la habitación de mi hija . . .

-Nadeshiko por favor baje la voz, recuerde que estamos en un hospital . . . -Dijo el Dr. Tsukishiro y Shaoran lo miro y le dijo:

-Mejor salga de . . . ¡YUE! . . . ¡MALDITA SEA QUE HACE ESE SUJETO AQUÍ . . .

Shaoran se vio en un dilema personal ahora miro a su suegro quien recién llegaba al lugar con dos vasos de capuchino, con él no iba poder cuando los gritos alertaron al personal del lugar y vino el jefe del aérea y dijo con reproche:

-Señores por favor CÁLMENSE . . . ¿Qué sucede . . . El Dr. Matheus Sanderson se quedo callado al reconocer a los padres de Sakura y dijo en un tono neutral:

-Fujitaka, Nadeshiko . . . ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde está Touya?- Pregunto Nadeshiko ignorando a los presentes.

El Dr. Sanderson iba contestar cuando Sakura se levanto de la cama y dijo en voz alta:

-Me quiero ir a mi casa.

-¿Qué?. No claro que no . . . No estás bien . . . -Dijo su madre.

-Lo que no está bien es que hagan semejante escena en este hospital-Dijo Sakura en un tono cansada dejando abiertamente claro su malestar por el tono que uso en su voz.

-¡No entiendo! - Dijo el Dr. Sanderson en voz alta ante el comentario de Sakura y por la forma como miraban sus padres a Yue, Shaoran aprovecho para decir en voz alta:

-Si mi esposa está bien le puede dar al alta para que descanse en casa-

Los padres de Sakura miraron a Shaoran y este les sostuvo la mirada y dijo:

-No sé y no me interesan los problemas que tengan con el Dr. Tsukishiro . . . (De pronto algo hizo CLIC en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que el hombre en cuestión fue el prometido de su esposa) . . . Ella debe descansar y aquí no lo va hacer-

-Tú no puedes llevarte a mi hija Li- Dijo Nadeshiko con indignación.

Sakura miro a su madre y dijo en un tono cansado:

-Necesito descansar y por ahora no quiero ver a Touya . . . Resuélvalo ustedes . . .

Shaoran miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-Iré por el carro y lo voy estacionar en la puerta principal para eso ya te abras cambiado-

Sakura miro a su esposo y no dijo nada más, no era la forma ni la manera como ella quería salir del lugar pero sabía que sus dolencias no eran físicas sino mentales y estaba segura que con 12 horas continuas de sueño iba poder recargar energías.

Dejo atrás a sus padres y a los doctores, ella sabía que ese tema no iba a terminar ahí . . . Una vez que sus padres vieran a Touya la confrontación entre ellos no se podía evitar.

Se tomo su tiempo en ver su ropa y noto que tenía una nueva muda de ropa, se la puso sin prisa entonces al estar completamente cambiada salió de la habitación y al notar a sus padres discutiendo dijo en voz alta:

-Voy a descansar a casa . . .

-Sakura hija nosotros. . . Fujitaka calló al notar el aura oscura de su hija que no solo denotaba incomodad sino reproche y dijo en voz alta:

-Arreglen sus diferencias con Touya pero déjenme a mi descansar . . . Sakura miro a un pálido Yue y dijo en voz baja:

-Regreso a Tokio en dos días . . . -Los padres de Sakura dejaron a un lado su enojo y ella dijo con cuidado:

-El documento de la disolución de mi matrimonio está preparado solo debo firmarlo. Pero primero voy a descansar.-

-Hija nosotros iremos mañana a tu casa . . . Nadeshiko se quedo callada al ver el semblante serio de Sakura mientras noto que su actual esposo venía de frente y dijo en voz alta:

-¡ES HORA DE REGRESAR A MI CASA! . . . -Fujitaka cruzo mirada con su yerno quien se apresuro a tomar las cosas de su esposa y dijo en voz alta:

-Iremos por ti a las 7:00Am ¿Estás de acuerdo hija?-

-¡NO! . . Me gusta la noche no el día . . . -Dijo Sakura mientras notaba la tensión en el rostro de sus padres y Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-Entonces será en la noche. ¿Te parece a las 21:00PM?-

-Por mi está bien- Dijo Sakura cuando miro a su esposo quien tenía el semblante completamente serio, avanzo unos pasos pero de pronto se detuvo.

Miro a su izquierda y se topo con la cara de sorpresa de su hermano: Touya.

Ignoro los comentarios de las personas del lugar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Sin resentimiento alguno. . . -

Touya tuvo intención de acercarse a su hermana pero noto la extraña figura del hombre qué estaba junto a ella y no se acerco sin embargo no pudo evitar ver la cara de malestar del hombre y alertarse al ver la cara de enojo de sus padres pero sobre todo de su madre.

Sakura salió del lugar mientras Shaoran mantuvo la distancia pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon el potente golpe seco en el rostro de una persona y caer esta al piso.

Mientras Shaoran miro con asombro hacia atrás para ver qué había pasado. Sakura no voltio, ella no necesitaba hacerlo cuando sabía perfectamente que su padre había golpeado a Touya en el rostro y no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que Touya y Yue conocerían el enojo de sus padres y los puños de Fujitaka.

No era ni el lugar ni la manera de resolver ese tema pero Sakura se retiro del lugar, lo único que quería era regresar a casa a descansar, cuando despierte tomaría dos decisiones importante.

Por ahora todo había terminado, miro su reloj con calma y noto 23:55PM, sonrío con tristeza su primer aniversario de bodas terminaba con la disolución del mismo . . . Irónico ¿NO? . . .

Ella esperaba que pasara algo así . . . pero esta vez el cansancio pudo más que el dolor . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**4.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**5.- En los próximos: CP23.- Revelación. / CP24: Realidad. Favor tomen nota: **

**(1) Descifro la 1ra. Parte de este CP. Pero si desean ver la FOTO del Bebe está en mi Facebook. ****En estos los siguientes dos capítulos se revelan cómo se dio ese embarazo.**

**(2) ¿Es hora de terminar el contrato matrimonial entre Shaoran y Sakura? ¿Qué dicen ustedes? - Lo verán en los siguientes CP que los subo en menos de 48 horas . . . & Actualizo Lazos de Familia.**

**6.- Para quienes se preguntaron por qué NO he actualizado les diré: **

**(1) Luego de estar trabada más de dos meses y medio con la adaptación del: Cuento de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas y su secuela. Finalmente la termine es hasta ahora la adaptación más compleja que hice. **

**Mi adaptación se llama: Las aventuras del pequeño heredero. ****Les invito a leerla se encuentra en mi FF. Cuentos de ayer, hoy y siempre.**

**(2) Me enganche viendo el ANIME de Death Note, si les gusta mi estilo y no han visto el anime se los recomiendo, es FABULOSO empezare por el MANGA más adelante. **

**Sin embargo les paso el dato que en Group's EVIL subí toda la información sobre el anime/manga/película & FF. De Death Note. **

**7.- Sobre sus Review en particular diré: **

**(1) Kassandra_Caldina.-Si es la primera vez que me lees te paso el dato tomo los personajes de SCC pero le imprimo personalidades diferentes a la obra original y sus personalidades cambian de acuerdo a las situaciones que se les presente, si llegas a terminar de leer la historia te darás cuenta de eso. **

**(2) patty81medida.- No tengo problemas con tus comentarios porque el segundo fue claro pero el primero fue confuso y no sonó a un comentario personal sino a una critica negativa, de ahí mi respuesta, pero dado que te tomates el tiempo de explicarme el porqué del comentario no tengo problemas alguno. La explicación fue clara. ^.^ ¡Gracias por leer!. Siéntete en libertad de analizar y preguntarme lo que deseas sobre lo que publico pero recuerda por favor que por lo general contesto vía FACEBOOK. **

**(3) Malacopa69 sobre tu comentario ponzoñoso, sin sentido y que denota que la ENVIDIA te corroe por dentro ^.^ ¡No sabes el placer eso ! . . **. Te diré me tome unos segundos en mi Facebook para contestarte:** Si quieres ver la respuesta bien sino también. **Puedes usar la escasa neurona que tienes para hacer todas las críticas negativas que desees y escudarte bajo el anonimato . . .NO DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR POR ESO. *Risas DIVERTIDAS* Me divierten tus comentarios sobre todo los que vienen de una persona que tiene un perfil tan pobre que no escribe. . .Esta es la 1ra. Y la última vez que te contesto por esta vía - Realmente debes estas fascinado con mi historia para que hayas llegado hasta aquí . . . ^.^ ¡Gracias por leer lo que edito! . . .Cuando aprendas a darle un mejor uso a esa NEURONA y des comentarios con bases para debatir o mejorar lo que edito será de mi interés.** . .**

**^.^ ¡Te deseo el triple de lo qué me deseas y que tus días sean fabulosos! . . . ^.^.**

**8.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus posibles comentarios!. **

**9.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	34. Revelación PI

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XXIII-**

**-Revelación-**

**-Parte I-**

*****Tres días antes*** **

En la Mansión Li, el silencio era abrumador sobre todo cuando no puedes explicar porque los vidrios de todas las ventanas del lugar explotaron y los fragmentos de las ventanas rotas (Vidrios) cayeron hacia fuera.

La extraña neblina en el lugar los hizo estremecer.

Fujitaka alzo la miraba al asegurarse que su esposa y el niño que tenía en ese momento no hayan sufrido daño alguno inmediatamente busco con la mirada a su hija, que ya hacía en el piso y sobre ella el cuerpo de su esposo protegiéndola, evitando que tocara el piso y evitando que los fragmentos de vidrio la lastimen.

Al cruzar mirada con su yerno las palabras no fueron necesarias.

Poco importo la confusión que se dio después, los gritos o comentarios que se dieron en el lugar, Shaoran tomo a su esposa en brazos y al notar su semblante pálido busco la mirada de Wei al no encontrarlo tomo la iniciativa de salir del lugar, sus suegros después de dejar al pequeño niño " Yuna " que insistía querer ir con ellos, lo alcanzaron y preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Dónde llevas a nuestra hija?-

Shaoran busco su automóvil y dijo con calma:

-¿Acaso no es obvio? . . . La llevare al hospital central de Hong Kong. Su pulso está muy débil-

-¿Dime cuál es tu carro? . . . Yo iré con ella atrás y mi esposo ira con usted en la parte de adelante, así será más fácil para nosotros sacar a Sakura cuando lleguemos al hospital . . .

En ese momento las diferencias entre suegros y yerno quedaron a un segundo plano, al notar el semblante pálido de Sakura.

Shaoran calmo sus emociones para manejar y llevar a su esposa al hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En la Mansión Li*****

El patriarca y Wei estaban teniendo un mal rato en disipar a los periodistas e invitados del lugar.

Hien por su lado tomo del brazo a Mara para llevarla a su despacho, detrás de ellos venía Ieran, su esposa y no muy lejos un hombre de una mirada oscura (Dong-Sun Akino) no perdio de vista a la pareja Li hasta que Naoko llamo su atención y dijo con maldad:

-Esa cena se arruino, mira ahí viene Chiharu . . . ¿Por qué no nos invita a un lugar más . . . Divertido?-Dijo la sensual mujer.

Dong-Sun tuvo que mantener la fachada del caballero seductor y dijo en un tono bajo pero sensual:

-La noche promete . . . ¿Te gustaría hacer algo osado?-

Naoko se relamió los labios y cruzo mirada con Chiharu, con sigilado propio de los ladrones y estafadores saliendo del lugar con rumbo desconocido.

En el despachado Hien Li finalmente perdió la compostura y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres maldita mujer?-

-¡Cuidado! . . . " Futuro suegro " . . . No se olvide que soy la madre de su nieto o futuro nieto . . . -Dijo Mara con seriedad e Ieran replico:

-Te recuerdo MARA que mi hijo está casado . . . Y dudo que ese bastardo sea nuestro nieto-

Mara se enfureció y dijo entre dientes:

-No sé de dónde salió esa mujer pero apuesto que ese matrimonio es falso. . . Le guste o no este hijo que llevo en mi vientre es de Shaoran y él debe cumplir conmigo por nuestro hijo . . . O . . .

-¿O qué maldita arpía?- Pregunto Hien con desdén.

Mara miro a los Li con el ceño fruncido, se tomo su tiempo en contestar y sentencio:

-Los medios de comunicación pagarían muy bien por tener la primicia sobre el futuro heredero del Imperio Li-

Hien miro a su esposa y esta dijo con un tono mortal:

-Con que es dinero lo que quieres. . . No me sorprende-

-Si me dan USD100,000.00 guardo silencio por un mes pero para eso Shaoran deben casarse conmigo sin separación de bienes-

-¡Maldita . . . -Dijo Hien con desprecio y su esposa contesto:

-Te podemos pagar por tu silencio para que no hayan un escándalo que arrastre el nombre de nuestra Familia a los medios pero matrimonio. ¡NO!. . . Sobre todo sin tener la certeza que ese bastardo es hijo de Shaoran . . . ¿Acaso olvidas la predicción qué hizo su esposa?-

Mara se quedo sin habla cuando Hien hizo el cheque y le dijo:

-Si ese niño no es de mi hijo te vamos a destruir. . . No tienes idea de lo que un Li es capaz de hacer . . .

Hien le lanzo el cheque por la suma acordaba a la cara de la mujer y su esposa dijo:

-Toma el cheque y vete pero si hablas con los medio anularemos el pago del mismo-

Mara se guardo su orgullo y soberbia, se inclino a recoger el cheque y dijo en un tono mortal:

-Eso no se queda así . . .

Poco le importaron sus quejas o reclamos, Ieran personalmente saco del brazo a la mujer del despacho para sacarla por la puerta trasera de la Mansión Li y evitar hacer un espectáculo mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Shaoran escucho por teléfono las instrucciones que le daba su padre en un tono mortal, lo sucedido con Mara y sus exigencias.

No hizo comentarios al respecto para manifestar su disconformidad en cuando haberle dado dinero aquella mujer ambiciosa porque su atención estaba hacia su esposa y las extrañas preguntas qué hacían los doctores Sanderson y Makena, que de paso ninguno de los dos le agradaban y el no sabía explicar porqué. Finalmente se centro en el último comentario que dijo el Dr. Sanderson:

-Les repito su corazón está bien . . . Pero ella

-¿Entonces por qué no despierta?- Pregunto con impaciencia Nadeshiko mientras su esposo acariciaba el rostro pálido de su hija y Dian contesto:

-Lo que TEO está tratando de decirles es que Sakura está profundamente dormida, sus energías físicas han sido completamente drenadas producto de haberse excedido al hacer uso de sus habilidades extrasensoriales-

Fujitaka miro ambos doctores, para cualquier persona ajenos a ella podrían tener la sensación que la conversación estaba a fuera de lugar pero para ellos que había tratado y experimentado con Sakura el tema no les era desconocido y Matheus suspiro con calma, se tomo tu tiempo en decir:

-Ella dormirá el tiempo que su cuerpo lo necesite para recuperar sus energías, vamos a monitorearla pero no depende de nosotros sino de ella-

La impotencia, frustración y hasta cierto punto enojo que invadió por completo a Nadeshiko hizo que mirara con desdén a su yerno y le dijera en un tono mortal:

-Eso es su culpa. No quiero a este sujeto en la habitación de mi hija-

Ante la eminente duda que mostraban los galenos Shaoran dijo en un tono firme interrumpiendo por completo lo que iba decir su suegro: Fujitaka y sentencio en un tono que no dejo ningún tipo de duda.

-Ustedes no pueden sacarme del lugar, le guste o no señora. . . Soy el esposo de su hija y aquí me quedo-

Nadeshiko rechino los dientes un pésimo hábito que tenía cuando realmente estaba enojada entonces su esposo decidió qué era hora de aclarar las cosas con su yerno y pregunto de forma directa:

-Entonces creo qué es hora de que nos explique: Quién era esa mujer qué dice tener un hijo suyo gestándose en ella . . . Pero lo más importante cuál es el trato qué hizo con mi hija para que ella se case con usted-

La sorpresa de los galenos se quedo completamente mermada por la expresión perpleja de Shaoran y su suegra dijo:

-¿Qué debemos hacer para qué disuelva el matrimonio que usted tiene con mi hija?-

Era oficinal Shaoran Li estaba contra la espada y la pared por un lado sus padres presionando para la disolución de su matrimonio por otro lado sus suegros. Todo se junto y con el problema que tenía con Mara Akino la situación para él empeoro.

Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en responder y dijo:

-La historia de cómo se dio mi matrimonio con su hija y lo qué ha sucedido hasta ahora es largo de contar . . .

-Parece que tenemos tiempo-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono calmado.

Los galenos se miraron entre sí entonces Matheus decidió intervenir en forma conciliadora y dijo:

-Si van hablar porqué no mejor usan mi oficina . . .

-Voy por café . . . Desean tomar algo . . . -Pregunto con cautela Dian y Shaoran lo miro con un semblante neutral y le contesto:

-Una taza con café sin azúcar pero deseo que estén presentes en la reunión . . . ¿Pueden? . . . Después de todo ustedes han sido sus médicos. . .

Ese comentario capto el interés de los galenos y de los padres de Sakura, en pocos minutos Shaoran les comento a sus suegros y a los galenos cómo conoció a Sakura y cómo se dieron las cosa entre ellos.

Los padres de Sakura a pesar de guardar la compostura no podían evitar sentir sorpresa por el relato detallado que su yerno les estaba contando.

Ellos tampoco entendían esas extrañas habilidades que tenía su hija pero en algo estaban de acuerdo no querían al sujeto (Shaoran) como su yerno . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****En alguna parte de Londres*****

Todo parecía irreal sin sentido. . . Una mente despertaba luego de un largo retardo.

El dolor se hizo presente de forma fastidiosa.

La razón regreso a esa mente manipulada.

El hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes reconoció el lugar que le era familiar.

Los colores ahora parecían reales. . . Eran reales. . . Ya no estaban las extrañas imágenes distorsionadas.

Dejo que sus sentidos se acoplaran a la intensa luz blanca y miro con detenimiento a la mujer vestida de blanco: Una enfermera y luego de mojar su garganta seca con su propia saliva pregunto en perfecto inglés británico:

-¿Dónde Estoy?-

La enfermera lo miro con una sonrisa suave y una mirada llena de asombro y afirmo con suavidad:

-Está en un hospital señor Reed.-

Ante la mirada centrada del hombre se animo a preguntar de nuevo:

-¿Recuerda cómo se llama?-

El hombre pareció dudar pero a los pocos segundos dijo:

-Soy Ker . . . Kerberos Reed . . . Mi padre me puso ese nombre por Cancerbero . . . A él le gusta mucho la mitología griega . . . ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me puso un nombre de perro de tres cabezas del inf. . . . -Dijo el hombre con reproche pero no termino la frase cuando un hombre de cabellos negros que ingreso a la habitación y se notaba conmocionado y emocionado dijo con voz entre cortada:

-Tu madre amaba los nombres mitológicos y extraños queríamos nombres inusuales y fuertes para ustedes-

Kerberos miro a su padre y a pesar de la emoción de verlo dijo con reproche:

-Siempre dije qué me iba cambiar ese nombre . . . Es horrible-Dijo con reproche

Clow no pudo contener sus lágrimas de la emoción y se abalanzo hacia su hijo y lo lleno de besos poco le importo la cara de asombro de la enfermera y dijo con voz entre cortada:

-¡Oh DIOS! . . . He recuperado a mi hijo . . . ¿Me recuerdas? . . . ¿Sabes quién soy? . . . ¿Recuerdas lo que te paso?-

Kerberos decía en voz alta:

-Los hombres . . . No . . . . ¡Diablos padre me vas hacer llorar! . . . -

-El momento es válido. . . Y los hombres si lloran . . . -Dijo Clow tratando de calmar sus emociones mientras abrazaba a su hijo que daba por muerto y este le pregunto:

-¿Qué ha pasado? . . . ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

Clow miro a su hijo y dijo:

-Es largo de contar pero él se está recuperando. . . Clow miro a su hijo y dijo con calma:

-Tu esposa está muerta. . . Kaho te tendió una trampa . . .

Kerberos no se sorprendió ante esa revelación porque antes de ser encerrado en ese horrible lugar, él confirmo sus sospechas sobre su esposa y su amante, pregunto con calma:

-¿Cómo me encontraron? . . . ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Clow se tomo su tiempo en contestar porque no sabía como explicar lo sucedido pero dijo en un tono suave:

-Estas vivo y tu hermano también gracias a la ayuda de Sakura Kinomoto-

-¿Quién?-

-La actual esposa de Li Shaoran-

Ante la cara de asombro de su hijo Clow se relajo y dijo en un tono burlesco:

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niño te contaba la historia de la profeta alada de sueños salados? . . .

Kerberos frunció el ceño y Clow dijo:

-¡Fue real! . . . Todo lo que paso fue real . . . Te contaré . . .

Varias horas después de que Clow contara todo lo sucedido a su hijo este finalmente dijo:

-¡Mentira! . . . ¿Crees qué voy a creer tal cosa?-

***Suspiro de Resignación*** . . . -Me vas a creer cuando te deje saber cómo encontramos a tu hermano y el detective Stone vendrá hablar contigo . . . -

-¡No es posible! . . . ¿Padre, crees qué pueda conocer a la esposa de Shaoran?-

-Ahora no es posible, ellos regresaron a Hong Kong-

Kerberos no hizo comentario alguno y se dispuso a poner atención al segundo relato.

El relato era tan irreal como entretenido pero no pudo sentir curiosidad por conocer a la esposa de Shaoran Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-En Hong Kong-**

Shaoran aprovecho que convenció a sus suegros de que vayan a descansar para quedar a solas con su esposa quien parecía muerta en vida, ya que sus latidos eran mínimos.

Suspiro con pesar mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y pasaba su mano por el rostro pálido de ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento Sakura! . . . Realmente no puedo con esto-

Se alejo de la mujer y marco en su móvil un número que le era familiar y dijo:

-Wei por favor me traes el documento que esta en mi escritorio personal de mi departamento . . . . ¡Exacto! . . . Quiero una completa replica del documento con fecha actual . . . ¡Gracias! . . .

**-Shaoran POV-**

Realmente soy un cobarde . . . Pero amarla me vuelve completamente débil . . . Necesito alejarme de ella . . . ***Suspiro de Resignación*** . . . Aunque el daño ya este hecho y este completamente infectado por lo que siento por ella . . . Necesito terminar con esto . . . No va más . . .

Shaoran iba salir de la habitación para bajar a la cafetería cuando noto la mirada de un hombre que no conocía pero su expresión de asombro lo delato y se pregunto para si mismo:

¿Quién es este hombre? . . . . ¿Por qué ese doctor o enfermero . . . No . . . No . . . Debe ser Doctor por su apariencia . . . Se parece a mi suegro . . . ¿Será?

**-Touya POV-**

¿Sakura? . . . ¿Qué hace mi hermana en esa habitación? . . . ¿Dónde están mis padres?-

Touya estaba tan concentrado en ver hacia la habitación de su hermana que no se dio cuenta del hombre que estaba en la puerta y al sentir una mirada intensa sobre él se pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Quién diablo es ese sujeto? . . . .

Los dos hombres cruzaron miradas con intensidad pero ante el llamado de atención que hizo una de las enfermeras en el lugar, Shaoran regreso a la habitación de su esposa y se sentó junto a su cama, cruzo sus brazos y no perdió la vista hacia el imponente hombre.

Touya frunció el ceño en señal de malestar cuando se vio solo y noto al extraño sentado a lado de su hermana. No le agrado.

Se dio por pocos segundos una guerra silenciosa de mirada entre ellos, hasta que el móvil de Shaoran llamo su atención y cuando termino la llamada no vio al galeno en el pasillo fue cuando se levanto del sillón y salio de la habitación buscándole con la mirada y al no encontrarlo dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quién diablo era ese sujeto? . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus posibles comentarios!.**

**4.- En mi perfil de Facebook / Group's EVIL estoy subiendo cortos (Al estilo Tim Burton) y un mini-especial del terror/horror/suspenso/misterio, les paso el dato por si les gusta el genero y desean entretenerse mientras subo en un par de horas la segunda parte de este capítulo.**

**5.- Sobre la profeta alada de sueños salados ^.^ Me lo invente . . . Aun tengo las neuronas revueltas por la adaptación que hice sobre Alicia & ver el anime DN. Se me paso por alto comentarle también estoy subiendo música épica/metal que van con este genero . . . **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	35. Revelación PII

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- Al FINAL del CP23 Parte II hay una escena explicita sexual que hará que cambie de categoría la historia pasa hacer T a M. La historia se convierte para personas adultas y/o personas con criterios formados. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XXIII-**

**-Revelación-**

**-Parte II.-**

*****Varios minutos después*****

En una llamada internacional compartida por medio de una misma línea tres hombres tenían una conversación on linea vía móvil uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Estás seguro de lo qué vas hacer?-

Shaoran miro con cuidado a su esposa mientras esta dormía y en vez de hablar en voz alta uso el teclado digital de su móvil y envío un mensaje que decía:

-_Ariel estoy seguro. Preparen lo del viaje a Europa. Término mi matrimonio y viajo-_

Esa vez Eriol miro Ariel y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué va pasar con Mara?-

-El patriarca Li se encargo de hablar con mi padre, estoy en serios problemas con este tema - Dijo Ariel con reproche

Shaoran miro a sus amigos y digito rápidamente en su teclado y contesto:

_-Tengo la certeza que ese bebe no es mío. Siempre he sido cuidado en cuanto a la protección. Ese bebe es de uno de ustedes dos-_

-¡Imposible!- Protestaron la unisonó Ariel y Eriol, este último acoto:

-Tengo la certeza que esa mujer se embarazo a propósito y busco algún sujeto con nuestras características además afirma que el bebe es tuyo Shaoran-

Shaoran iba a contestar algo pero el sonido tenso que emitía su esposa lo alerto solo dijo en voz alta:

-Los dejo . . . Ariel ni Eriol tuvieron opción de contestar cuando Shaoran les cerró la llamada y noto el extraño sudor en su esposa, era obvio que tenía una extraña pesadilla.

Llamo a las enfermeras y al doctor de turno del lugar: Dian pero fue solo un susto, un susto que a él no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche hasta que regresaron los padres de Sakura y les dejo saber lo sucedido.

La parte más tensa de toda era que las pesadillas se repitieron por varias horas durante los tres días pero no conseguían despertarla.

Fuera de la presión de Los Li y Kinomoto ya para eso Shaoran tenía el documento de la disolución de su divorcio en mano. Su decisión iba ser firme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Tiempo actual*****

Sakura cuando ingreso a la casa sintió una extraña sensación de pesar pero no importo su cansancio recordó con desagrado las diferentes imágenes de su esposo y sus amigos con aquella mujer.

Respiro con pesar mientras fruncía el ceño, necesitaba un baño caliente para dormir y descansar como se debe.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

Ante esa pregunta fuera de lugar Sakura la ignoro por completo y dijo en un tono cansado:

-Dame el documento de la disolución de nuestro matrimonio-

Shaoran se quedo sin habla pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión y dijo:

-Deje el documento en un sobre esta en el carro-

-Lo trajes. . .

Dejo a un lado la cortesía, la diplomacia, ella estaba indignada y cansada, espero pacientemente que su esposo fuera al carro y regresara y todo el documento y lo volvió a revisar con calma, extendió su mano para que él le diera su estilógrafo ya que no veía ninguno a la mano y sin preguntar lo firmo, al terminar miro a su esposo con el semblante serio y dijo:

-¡Listo! . . . Lo puedes ingresar mañana y cuando el documento este aprobado me envías una copia notariada de la misma en caso que no desees enviarle el original y lo envías por DHL a Japón-

A pesar que Shaoran sabía perfectamente los pasos que debía hacer por ser abogado no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia que ignoro por completo y cuando se dio cuenta su esposa había salido del lugar y noto el documento firmado junto con un cheque que decía:

A la orden de: Li Xiaoláng. (El nombre estaba escrito en perfecto mandarín)

Por la cantidad de: Once Millones de dólares.

Realmente ella no dio opción a nada con esos documentos.

Finalmente frunció el ceño, reacciono y se dirigió sin prisa al dormitorio de su esposa pero noto la puerta cerrada del baño y el timbre en ese momento lo hizo distraer por lo que dejo el tema ahí.

Al abrir la puerta noto el semblante pálido de Wei quien le dijo:

-Señor Li-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Su abuelo sufrió un infarto-

-¿Qué?. ¿Cómo está?-

-Lo llevaron al hospital trate de ubicarle pero nos comentaron que se había regresado a casa-

-¡Vamos! . . . ¿Dónde está?-

-En la sala este del Hospital . . . ¿Señor y su esposa?-

Shaoran se vio en un dilema personal pero a pesar del cansancio dijo con firmeza:

-Iré a ver cómo está el abuelo, quédate en casa y cuándo regrese me relevas-

-¿Le preparo algo de comer a la señora?-

-No creo. . . Ella va dormir . . . Me avisas cualquier cosa al móvil-

-¿El señor Li va manejar? . . . Por qué vine con Dante y esta a su disposición-

-Mejor . . .

Shaoran salió del lugar con dirección al hospital.

Wei se quedo en casa e iba a la cocina cuando noto la mirada de la señora Li y dijo:

-Su esposo tuvo que salir, su abuelo tuvo un infarto-

Sakura miro a Wei y dijo con calma:

-Es normal que la tensión causada por las iras se eleve-

Ante la extraña seguridad de la señora Li, Wei se animo a preguntar:

-¿Usted cree qué él . . . -Wei no sabía ni cómo hacer la pregunta cuando Sakura contesto:

-¡Fue solo un susto!. Ve a descansar Wei por favor . . .

-¿La señora tiene hambre?-

-¡No!. Ve a descansar todo va estar bien . . . Yo voy a dormir-

Wei miro como la señora Li salió del lugar y regreso a su habitación, no dijo palabra alguna pero sintió un extraño alivio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varias horas después*****

Al final del día el cansancio le paso factura al cuerpo de Shaoran.

La angina o inusual arritmia cardiaca que subió el patriarca Li no había sido más que una subida de tensión dado el enojo que sufrió por el caso de Mara y el nuevo problema que le daba una de sus nietas sin embargo los médicos del Hospital decidieron dejarlo en observación por 24 horas para descartar cualquier anomalía.

Realmente él estaba bien de salud, bastante bien para su avanzada edad, su hijo Hien y su esposa Ieran se quedaron con él e insistieron que Shaoran regrese a descansar con tres días de no dormir se veía mal pero con cuatro días él iba a colapsar.

Ante la insistencia de sus padres, Shaoran regreso a casa, poco le importo la avanzada hora en la madrugada a la que llego, ingreso a la habitación de su esposa donde noto que estaba profundamente dormida y solo puso pensar con cansancio:

-_¡Qué pésima costumbre qué tiene de dormir con las manos entrelazadas en su pecho!-_

Ingreso al baño, se aseo sin prisa pero con pereza y tomo un corto baño, por esta ocasión ni siquiera pensó en salir de la habitación, se puso una yukata, se acostó en la cama realmente el lo que necesitaba era dormir, sin embargo ver la forma como dormía su esposa le fastidio y batallo durante pocos minutos en quitar sus manos de su pecho, se canso y la atrajo hacia ella.

Estaba demasiado cansado para lidiar con eso en ese momento.

Finalmente el cansancio lo venció y se durmió abrazado a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Al día siguiente*****

Probablemente eran menos de las 11:00Am.

La luz del sol se filtraba levemente en la habitación.

El primero en despertar fue Shaoran. Ese ensueño fue completamente reconfortante para él. Recupero energías.

Se tomo el tiempo en aspirar el suave aroma que lo envolvía. Dejo de abrazar con cuidado el tibio cuerpo que le trasmitía calor y abrió sus ojos con pereza.

Eran esos momentos en que su cerebro se desconectaba de su cuerpo hablando metafóricamente porque sus manos se movían por inercia, se tomo su tiempo en acariciar con una de sus manos aquel rostro, su cuello y la atrajo hacia él.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes que ella despertara por la forma como la estaba tocando, miro a su esposo con asombro y solo atino a preguntar obviando el saludo:

-¿Cómo está tu abuelo?-

Shaoran acaricio su rostro y se limito a contestar:

-Mejor . . . Fue solo un susto . . . Le darán de alta en la tarde-

Sakura trato de zafarse de su agarre pero lo único que consiguió fue que Shaoran la atraiga hacia él y ella pregunto con malestar:

-¿Qué haces?-

Shaoran aspiro su aroma corporal y contesto sin pensar:

-Me quiero quedar así. . . Un rato más . . .

Sakura calmo sus emociones y se tomo su tiempo en contestar cuando dijo:

-¡No es posible! . . . Debo cambiarme para arreglar mi equipaje. . .

Shaoran frunció su ceño mientras lentamente la dejaba de abrazar y dijo con un leve reproche en su voz:

-Es interesante ver como sabes de la disolución de nuestro matrimonio y deseas regresar inmediatamente a Japón-

Ahora le toco el turno a Sakura de fruncir el ceño y dijo con un leve reproche:

-¿A qué viene esa observación fuera de lugar?-

-¿Fuera de lugar?- Pregunto Shaoran entre dientes.

Sakura se quedo sin habla al sentirse en desventaja no supo en que momento termino debajo de él pero su mirada intensa y su voz llena de reproche no le gusto y puso su mano en su pecho para apartarlo y lo único que consiguió fue que realmente se enojara:

-¿Tanto te desagrada ser mi esposa?-

-¿Qué?- Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar con desdén, ese hombre realmente la confundía.

La tensión sexual se hizo presente en ambos porque ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban preguntando y contestando.

Era ese tipo de situación que la razón queda mermada por las iras y las emociones intensas que ambos cuerpos sentía.

Ni Sakura supo en que momento se acordó la distancia con su esposo Ni Shaoran tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo cuando tomo la iniciativa de besarla de una forma posesiva y ella respondió de igual manera.

El beso lejos de ser casto se impregno de lujuria, eran dos lenguas que batallaban por dominar a la otra persona.

Los cuerpos se entrelazaron entre sí.

El beso se volvió intenso, en el se trasmitían tantas emociones que ninguno de ellos sabían qué era, solo la necesidad de tomar y entregar.

Causa y Efecto. El beso dio paso a la excitación previa.

Sakura definitivamente se perdió en ese beso.

Shaoran en cambio el beso no le basto, él quería más, se arriesgo a romper el beso y besar lentamente su cuello mientras con su ágil mano buscaba los botones de su camisa de dormir para abrirla.

Sakura se hubiera perdido por completo en esa atrevida caricia de no ser porque sintió los botones ceder y reacciono de forma brusca y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO!-

Shaoran la miro con seriedad, sin entender porque reacciono de esa forma, se tomo su tiempo en estudiar sus emociones entonces vio como ella, se apresuro a cerrar los botones y lo entendió: Su cicatriz era su mayor complejo entonces se tomo su tiempo en dejar que se calme para poner una de sus manos sobre sus manos y pregunto con calma:

-¿A parte de los doctores qué te han tratado, algún hombre ha visto tu cicatriz?-

Sakura no contesto mientras apretaba su camisa contra su pecho, a los pocos segundos, él se acerco lentamente a ella y se atrevió susurrarle al oído:

-¿Te duele?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Realmente su cicatriz era algo que no le gustaba de su cuerpo y menos mostrarla por iniciativa propia.

-Déjame ver . . .

-¡NO!- Contesto ella entre nerviosa, excitada he incomoda por tal petición.

Shaoran lo entendió perfectamente entonces se tomo su tiempo en repartir suaves besos en su rostro y le susurro al oído:

-Sakura no tienes nada que avergonzarte. . . Yo quiero verla . . .

Ella realmente no contesto, estaba entre perturbada como sorprendida pero el beso suave que Shaoran retomo sobre sus labios que la distrajo.

Este segundo beso fue suave, completamente diferente al primero en cuando a la intensidad y a las emociones que trasmitía.

Shaoran no tuvo prisa en terminar el beso mientras sentía como ella se relajaba, cuando finalmente soltó su agarre sobre su pecho, Shaoran dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡No haré nada que no quieras! . . . Solo quiero ver la cicatriz de tu pecho-

Sakura no contesto, realmente era un momento que su razón se apago.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Shaoran abrió los botones de su camisa , él miro con interés su cicatriz, si bien no tenía una visión completa de su pecho desnudo realmente tenía una mirada que ella no supo descifrar sobre todo cuando paso la yema de sus dedos sobre ella y la hizo estremecer.

Shaoran la miro con interés y dijo con suavidad pero dejo al descubierto su asombro al ver la magnitud de su cicatriz:

-Es grande. . . ¿Es la única cicatriz qué tienes?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo cuando señalo con cuidado su espalda en completo silencio.

Shaoran no necesito mayor información para saber que si su corazón fallaba o fallo en algún momento probablemente haya tenido problemas con sus pulmones y dijo con cuidado:

-. . . Pero eso ya paso . . . ¿Cierto?-

Sakura no tenía ni idea como responder a esa pregunta pero intento poner distancia entre ellos porque si las cosas seguían así, iba pasar algo que no debía y se animo a decir:

-Es hora de pa . . .

Ella no pudo decir la frase completa cuando sintió los labios de su esposo sobre su pecho y se quedo perpleja porque él estaba besando con pausa su cicatriz.

Su corazón aumento sus latidos y él dijo con suavidad:

-No te alteres . . .

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando reclamo con una voz entre cortada en voz alta:

-No . . . De . . . Deberías tocar . . .tocarme de esa forma . . .

Shaoran estaba muy lejos de parar, sobre todo cuando ese comentario sonó tan falso, se atrevió a ir más allá de lo permitido y abrió su camisa dejando sus senos expuestos, se deleito con su expresión de incomodidad y por primera vez desde que la tuvo como esposa noto el color carmín en sus mejillas, comento con una leve sonrisa en sus labios:

-Tus senos son realmente hermosos-

Shaoran ignoro los susurros de su esposa cuando se lanzo a su pecho desnudo y degusto con calma el sabor de sus aureolas rosadas que se erguían ante él producto de la excitación que experimentaba, se tomo su tiempo en lamer, succionar el pezón izquierdo mientras con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente su otro seno.

El aroma de la excitación estaba en el aire y era completamente notoria al sentir, él la notoria erección entre sus piernas y ella la incómoda humedad que se deslizaba de adentro de sus pliegues.

De pronto la temperatura del lugar subió considerablemente.

La ropa estorbaba.

Las caricias atrevidas se hicieron intensas, sobre todo cuando Shaoran se detuvo en el pecho desnudo de su esposa y ella tomo la iniciativa de acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos castaños y bajar por su cuello, el contacto de sus dedos sobre su nuca hizo que Shaoran se sobre-excitara, ese gesto por parte de ella, le permitió tomar la iniciativa de quitarse la camiseta y el resto de las prendas.

Ella respiraba por la boca. Shaoran termino de quitarle la parte baja de la pijama y con esa prenda se llevo sus bragas que fueron a dar junto con su ropa en alguna parte de su cama, eso poco importo en aquel momento.

Shaoran se aventuro a preguntar con cuidado al colocarse sobre ella y mantuvo su miembro erguido ante sus pliegues empapados por sus propios fluidos:

-¿Quieres qué me detenga?-

Sakura no tuvo idea de que contestar cuando finalmente movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo entonces su esposo dijo con cuidado:

-Voy hacerlo de . . manera. . . rápida . . . Va doler . . . Pero va pasar . . . - Shaoran no tuvo idea porque dijo eso y porqué tanto cuidado pero realmente no quería lastimarla ni menos asustarla entonces dijo en un tono firme:

-Aprieta mi mano hasta que te deje de doler . . . Eso me dará la iniciativa para continuar-

Antes que Sakura se arrepintiera porque esa advertencia lo que trajo a su rostro fue terror, Shaoran la penetro con fuerza, nada fácil dado lo estrecho de su canal vaginal, la desgarro, el dolor de la primera vez fue latente.

Sakura apretó su mano con fuerza, el dolor fue intenso pero se relajo a los pocos segundos, sus niveles de tolerancia al dolor eran altos aunque lo experimentado anteriormente de manera física por su enfermedad no se comparan con este dolor y ardor que en algún momento la incomodidad dio paso al placer y ha sensaciones que ella antes no había experimentado.

Shaoran estudio sus facciones hasta que sintió que ella se relajo por completo, se permitió sonreír con suavidad ante el placer de estar dentro de ella y trato de contener las ganas de embestirla una y otra vez con fuerza y eyacular de forma abrupta dentro de ella, esta vez o por decir por primera vez en su vida, su placer carnal paso a segundo plano, él quería llevarla al clímax, hacerla experimentar en su primera vez lo intenso y placentero de un orgasmo.

Sakura miro a su esposo cuando movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo, era extraño para ella sentirlo dentro de ella, él interpreto fácilmente el gesto y le hizo el amor lentamente mientras alternaba sus embestidas suaves con sus besos y caricias, acoplarse a ese vaivén de sus caderas era incomodo como placentero para ambos.

El tiempo padecía detenerse.

Hacer el amor lentamente era algo que con simples palabras no se podía describir por las infinitas emociones y sensaciones que los embargaban.

El sudor en ambos cuerpos se hizo presente copiosamente.

A los pocos minutos el tan ansiado orgasmo llego para ambos en una sincronía casi perfecta, ¿Casi?. Porque para Shaoran esta vez, lo importante era que su esposa llegara al clímax en su primera vez antes de tener su propia liberación.

Los cortos espasmo acompañados con algo similar a pequeñas corrientes eléctricas los saturaba y se desbordaba por completo en sus cuerpos entrelazados.

El aroma corporal de ambos se mezclaba en sus cuerpos.

A pesar de Shaoran sentir su liberación, no tuvo prisa en salir de ella, mientras la beso con calma, finalmente sintió perder la rigidez de su miembro y salió de ella entonces lo único que hizo por inercia fue tomarla hacia él y espero que sus respiraciones se igualaran.

La calma posterior al orgasmo fue abrumadora.

Sakura recupero el aliento mientras sentía que su cuerpo se calmaba, respiraba por la boca porque le parecía increíble lo sucedido.

Shaoran la miro con interés, Sakura se alarmo noto en su mirada que lo siguiente que iba decir le iba causar un efecto inesperado, realmente ella no quería que él dijera algo que arruine el momento que acaban de pasar entonces a pesar de su temor, él dijo con suavidad y firmeza en su tono:

-¡Te amo!-

De todas las frases que le pudo decir aquel hombre, dijo la única frase que ella realmente no se esperaba de parte de él, esta vez las emociones en ella se despertaron porque con lo sucedido sumando con esa " Simple Frase" la descoloco, la estremeció por dentro a tal punto que no pudo evitar que el liquido cristalino rodara por sus mejillas.

Realmente él no podía decir algo así y menos afirmar lo siguiente en ese momento sin tener en ella tal efecto:

-Y sé que tu también me amas. . . Aunque no te hayas dada cuenta . . .

La única respuestas que obtuvo de ella fueron sollozos suaves mientras la abrazada.

Esa confesión realmente no se la esperaba.

Shaoran dejo que ella llore sobre su pecho desnudo mientras besaba suavemente sus cabellos y se permitió decir en voz alta:

-Espero que tus lágrimas sean de felicidad y no de desdicha. . .

Sakura aparto su rostro de su pecho, lo miro sin entender, era momento como esos que realmente desconocía al hombre que tenía en frente de ella y no sabía que esperar de él, Shaoran se dio su tiempo en limpiar sus lágrimas de su rostro y dijo con calma mientras suspiraba suavemente:

-. . . Ahora no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir . . . -

Sakura miro a su esposo y dijo:

-. . . Pero . . Firme el acta de nuestro. . .

-¿La hoja? . . . Cierto . . .

Esta vez Shaoran si fue brusco no por la forma como la dejo en la cama, a pesar de ser delicado con ella al dejarla fue brusco por levantarse abruptamente de la cama y desnudo tal como estaba busco el documento y el cheque, Sakura lo miro con interés y se sorprendió cuando él regreso con los documentos y los rompió en dos partes, los dejo sobre la mesa que había en la habitación y dijo con firmeza:

-Si te quieres divorciar por mi no hay problema . . . Pero ahora tendrás que hacer tu sola el tramite-

-¿Tengo opción hacer tal cosa?- Pregunto Sakura con calma

Shaoran sonrío con una sonrisa auto-suficiente y contesto:

-¡NO!- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de él de forma inmediata, Sakura lo miro por varios segundos hasta que finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-Igual yo . . . ¿Qué tal un baño caliente y luego salimos almorzar?-

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . .Pero primero descansemos un poco . . .

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- Dijo Shaoran mientras la atrajo hacia él . . .

En un cómodo silencio ambos se acomodaron y cerraron sus ojos, el cansancio posterior el orgasmo lo venció, quedándose completamente dormidos. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.- ^.^ Pagaría por ver su cara al terminar de leer esta segunda parte. ***Risas divertidas*** Mañana publico la parte Final de este CP. ¿Dónde Sakura le revele cómo se dio el embarazo de MARA?. Y si puedo subo el siguiente CP. *Pero no prometo nada* **

**5.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**6.- Favor tomen nota que me pueden agregar a su Facebook. Mi usuario es: Sake Kinomoto. De paso les aviso que el material de estos CP's lo actualizo al subir el siguiente . . . **

**7.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	36. Revelación PFinal

**-Notas Iniciales de la Autora-**

**1.- Los personajes pertenecen La Serie SCC del Grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Advertencia.- En el transcurso de este CP van a leer escenas sugestivas otras explicitas referente al sexo. Si no se sienten cómodos con dichas escenas por favor no leer el CP23 Parte Final. **

**Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad.**

**-Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.-**

**-Capítulo XXIII-**

**-Revelación-**

**-Parte Final.-**

*****Varias horas después*** **

El primero en despertar fue el hombre de cabellos castaños.

Bostezo varias veces, una suave sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, se aferro con calma y sin prisa al cuerpo tibio de la mujer que hace pocas horas había hecho suya.

Las palabras sencillamente no venían a su mente . . . Todo le parecía irreal como sublime.

Se atrevió a besar con suavidad sus cabellos entonces al sentir que ella empezó a despertar sonrío suavemente y dijo con calma:

-¿Deseas un baño . . . O prefieres com . . . El hombre de cabellos castaños no tuvo oportunidad de hacer la pregunta completa cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él.

Inmediatamente cerró los ojos al sentir como ella abrió su boca para darle paso a que su lengua se abra camino en ella, el beso subió de intensidad. Las palabras estaban demás entre ellos.

Sakura tomo la iniciativa de ser directa no con palabras sino con gestos cuando se atrevió a colocarse encima de su esposo dándole un mensaje claro, ella quería ser tomada por segunda vez.

La respiración entre cortada se hizo presente.

Los suspiros y jadeos de ambos fueron callados por los besos que no daban tregua.

El hombre se atrevió ir más allá cuando corto el beso y se lanzo como animal hambriento a su presa y lamio sin pudor alguno su cuello.

La excitación en ellos se hizo presente y Shaoran no tuvo cuidado esta vez en penetrarla con fuerza pero al sentir su gemido de dolor reacciono y dijo:

-¡Lo siento! . . . No debí. . .

Su esposa solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras se mordía los labios, esa expresión tuvo otro efecto en el hombre porque lo sobre-éxito pero no continuo con sus embestidas hasta que sintió que ella se relajo a los pocos segundos y le dio paso a que continúe cuando movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Esta vez tuvo cuidado. Las embestidas fueron lentas. . .

A pesar del cansancio y el dolor experimentado en ella, lo estaba disfrutando, sus expresiones de placer la delataban, se tomo su tiempo en mirar con detenimiento al hombre que la poseía con intensidad.

Las gotas de sudor de él caían en ella.

El tiempo se hizo eterno.

El tan ansiado clímax llego para ambos pero ni él quería salir de ella, ni ella quería dejar de sentirlo dentro de ella a tal punto que entrelazo sus piernas por detrás de su espalda.

Ella se lleno de él a los pocos segundos de sentir que su erección se perdía producto de su liberación se atrevió a decir entre susurros:

-¡Te . . . Amo! . . . ¡Yo también te amo. . . Xiaoláng!-

Ahora fue el turno de quedarse sin habla para el hombre castaño ante tal frase. Era la primera vez que él nunca había experimentado la sensualidad de su nombre dicho por una mujer y no cualquier mujer. . . Era la mujer que él amaba, que no pudo evitar decir con sorpresa:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer fue una sonrisa nerviosa, era como si ella hubiese despertado a algún transe y él volvió a preguntar:

-Sakura . . . Ying-Fa . . . ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Ying-Fa?-

-Es tu nombre en mandarín. . . ¿Qué dijiste?-

La mujer sonrío con calma y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Te amo Xiaoláng!-

La única respuesta que tuvo del hombre fue un suave beso en los labios mientras se recostaba a lado de ella y ambos quedaron en completo silencio, hasta qué él dijo con calma:

-¡Esto cambia todo! . . .

Sakura dejo que su respiración se iguale a la de su esposo y él pregunto:

-¿Arrepentida?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Entonces por qué tienes esa expresión?-

-No sé cómo sobre-llevar nuestro matrimonio. . . Tú tendrás serios problemas con . . . Sakura esta vez se tomo el tiempo entre tomar la sábana y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo cuando noto la mirada intensa de su esposo, quién le pregunto:

-¿Qué vistes cuándo tocaste a . . . Mara?-

-¿Quieres saber? -

Ante el gesto positivo de su esposo, Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras regresaba su mirada al tumbado de la habitación y dijo con calma:

-Llegue a ver como ella te sedujo. . .

-¿Todo?- Pregunto con cuidado su esposo y ella contesto sin prisa:

-Ella complaciéndose en el baño de tu oficina . . .

Shaoran hizo memoria cuando quedo en completo silencio y su esposa acoto:

-Los encuentros carnales en la oficina . . . Con tus amigos . . .

-¿Vistes lo qué . . . Llegamos hacer Ariel, Eriol y yo?- Pregunto con asombro y ella solo se limito a decir con un leve reproche y decepción en su voz:

-. . . Son momentos como estos que mis habilidades juegan en mi contra . . . Lo vi todo . . . Sé lo que hiciste con ella y lo que compartiste con tus amigos . . . . Va ser completamente desagradable para mí . . . Toparme con las mujeres que alguna vez paso por tu cama y ver . . .

-¡Espera! . . . No puedo creer que me sienta avergonzado por lo que voy a decir pero . . . Eso fue antes . . .

Sakura regreso su mirada ante su esposo y él dijo:

-. . . Siempre he sido un perro con las mujeres . . . ¡Eso no te lo niego! . . . Pero eso . . . Paso . . . Eso no va volver a pasar al menos NO . . . Sí tú me das al oportunidad de tener un matrimonio real . . . -

-Me pones en un predicamento. . .Yo no deseo vivir en Hong Kong . . . -

-¿Deseas regresar a Tokio?-

-¡Sí! . . . Pero hay algo que debo contarte . . . El bebe qué espera Mara-

-No te preocupes. . . Si ese bebe es mío, asumiré mi responsabilidad y . . . ¿Qué pasa? . . .

-El bebe es tuyo pero también es de Ariel y Eriol-

-¿Qué?-

Esta vez el hombre de cabellos castaño no se contuvo cuando se sentó al borde de la cama y miro con una expresión perpleja a su esposa y dijo sin entender:

-¿Son varios bebes?-

-¡NO! . . . Es algo horrible lo que ella hizo. . .

-¿Qué vistes?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando no me quise quedar en tu pent-house?-

Shaoran se quedo callado por unos minutos al recordar que su esposa mostro su disgusto abiertamente por el lugar y frunció el ceño cuando ella afirmo con suavidad:

-Varias veces ella no solo se quedo a dormir en lugar sino que lo compartió con Ariel y Eriol . . . ¿Verdad?-

Shaoran se quedo callado por segunda vez en ese corto lapso de tiempo cuando ella dijo con calma:

-. . . Vi a un hombre, no le conozco que le ayudo . . . Cuando tu eyaculabas te quitabas el preservativo . . . Tú siempre te cuidaste-

El hombre frunció el ceño al decir en voz alta:

-Eso es verdad, no importa si estuviera pasado de copas. ¡NUNCA! . . . He tenido sexo sin protección . . . De ahí que se me haga extraño que ella haya salido embarazada . . . ¿Tal vez . . . Ella se acostó con un sujeto similar a . . .

-¡NO! . . . Ella hizo algo peor . . . Cuando tu desechabas el preservativo . . . Ella inmediatamente al baño y tomaba el preservativo con tu esperma y lo ponía en un pequeño contenedor . . .

-¿Qué?-

-Yo la vi . . . Vi que ella lo ponía como una especie de contenedor o refrigerador portátil . . . Y cuando salía del lugar se lo llevaba aquel hombre (Ese hombre que ella describía era el hermano de Mara, que ni ella ni su esposo conocían)

Shaoran se quedo sin habla y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No es posible! . . .

-. . . Pero paso algo . . . ¿Una orgía? . . . ¿Una fiesta? . . . Ella compartió la cama con los tres en diferentes ocasiones . . .

Sakura se quedo callada cuando Shaoran se tomo su cabeza con sus manos y dijo:

-. . . Sé que ella, es una mujer fácil pero . . . ¡Culpa nuestra! . . . No fue una vez . . . Hubo varias fiestas desenfrenadas en ese lugar . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . - Esta vez Shaoran empuño sus manos y agarro con frustración parte de las sábanas cuando levanto su mirada y noto la expresión incomoda de su esposa ante tal revelación y dijo en voz alta:

-Termina con esta historia . . . Quiero saber hasta dónde fue capaz de llegar esa mujer por su ambición . . .

-En esa fiesta o en varias . . . No sé lo que vi . . . Aquel hombre susurraba algo a la mujer y ella contesto varias veces que sí y él ingresaba al baño . . . Tenían la certeza que esos preservativos con esperma eran tuyos y no quisieron . . .

-Perder la oportunidad . . . ¿Verdad? -

Sakura contesto un gesto positivo cuando Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-No necesito saber el resto de la historia para saber qué ella se insemino artificialmente con mi esperma . . .

-¡Te equivocas!-

-¿Qué?-

-. . . Aquel hombre hizo varias pruebas fallidas . . .vi . . Un médico . . . Un hombre ambicioso que le deben dinero . . . El hizo la fecundación de sus óvulos en el laboratorio . . . Pero no solo fue con tu esperma . . .

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Pregunto con terror Shaoran . . . Todo lo relatado por su esposa le parecía una película mala de ficción donde el era el estúpido . . . Porque no encontró otra palabra para definir como se sentía y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . ¡Esto es irreal! . . . Me describes una película mala de terror y de ficción. . . Dónde yo soy el baka embaucado. . .

-¡Lo siento! . . . Yo vi . . .

-¡No es posible!-

-¿No me crees?-

*Suspiro de Frustración* . . . No es eso sino que es tan . . . Tan irreal . . . ¿Inseminación Artificial?-

-. . . Pruebas Fallidas y luego de vario intento tres . . . Seres hechos en laboratorio . . .

-¿Embriones?-

-Cigotos. . . Tuyo, Ariel y Eriol . . . Tres bebes hechos en laboratorios implantando en su matriz . . .

-No es posible-

-Pero algo salió mal . . . Una anomalía . . . Los cigotos se dividieron . . .

-¿Llegaste a ver eso? . . . ¿Cómo? . . . ¿Gemelos o Trillizos? . . . ¿Qué clase de broma es esta . . .

-Lamento que haya pasado esto con tu primer hijo . . . Yo . .

-No es culpa tuya . . . Esto es Karma . . . Toda acción tiene su efecto . . . Esa mujer fue capaz de llegar tan lejos por dinero . . . Sé que soy un perro . . . Materialista pero nunca . . . Nunca . . . Mejor me calló . . . Soy la persona menos indicada para criticarla . . ¿Qué más vistes?-

-Su matriz se contrajo de una forma inusual . . . Era como si su cuerpo quería expulsar aquellos bebes pero ellos estaban tan agarrados que al verse sin espacio para dividirse se mezclaron-

-¿Siameses?-

-. . . ¡Algo peor que eso! . . . Se convirtió como una mutación genética . . . Algo monstruoso . . . Cuando ella vea su primer ECO en 3D se volverá . . .

-¿Ella se volverá?-

-¡Perderá la razón! . . . Pero antes tratara de hacernos daños . . .

Esa frase lo alerto por completo y dijo con seriedad:

-¿Ella va intentar hacer algo contra nosotros o mi familia?-

-No lo vi claro . . . Ella . . . Aquel hombre . . . Vi sangre pero no sé de quién . . . Fue cuando me desperté en el Hospital . . . Yo . . .

Shaoran lo único que atino fue abrazar a su esposa para que se calme ante tal revelación y dijo con seguridad:

-Quédate tranquila . . . Tomare medidas-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-No lo sé pero haré algo . . .

Sakura lo miro con extrañeza y él dijo mientras le daba un beso casto en la frente:

-No te guardare secretos . . . Vamos a olvidar por un momento lo que acabas de contarme . . .

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesito . . . Ordenar mis pensamientos . . . ¿No quieres vivir en Hong Kong?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo y ella contesto con un gesto positivo con la cabeza y su esposo le dijo sin prisa:

-Necesito un par de horas para poner en orden mis ideas . . . ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño caliente y luego vamos a cenar algo?-

Sakura señalo con suavidad:

-¡Es una buena idea! . . . Pero me intriga saber qué vas hacer . . .

-Solo necesito hacer dos llamadas . . . Voy a preparar un baño caliente . . .

Sakura no contesto ante esa frase y él le dijo:

-¡No te preocupes! . . . Ya sé . . .-Agrego una sonrisa suave para infundirle confianza y dijo en entre susurros:

-Nuestra Luna de Miel empieza . . . Te daré lo que me pidas . . . ¿Qué deseas?-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y él le dio un suave beso en los labios y él le dijo para distraerla:

-¿Viaje?-

Ella movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y él dijo con calma:

-Tomate tu tiempo en pensarlo-

-Hay algo que deseo pero no sé si sea posible . . .

-¿Qué será?- Pregunto su esposo con curiosidad.

-¿Crees que podamos adoptar a Yuna?-

Esa pregunta descolo al hombre y él dijo en un tono que denotaba su asombro:

-¿Mi sobrino Yuna . . . Deseas que lo adoptemos?-

-. . . Tengo la necesidad de protegerlo . . . No sé porqué . . .

-¿Deseas ser madre? . . .

Sakura lo miro sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta entonces su esposo sonrío con suavidad y pregunto:

-¿Cuál es tu caso Sakura . . . Puedes tener hijos o no?-

-. . . Puedo pero NO debo . . .

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contarle a Shaoran cómo se entero que ella no debía concebir, al terminar su relato sobre como el Dr. Matheus Sanderson terminó siendo agredido por su suegra se permitió reír burlonamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Sé lo tiene merecido. . . ¡Un momento! . . . Mis suegros . . . ¿Cuándo deben ellos venir? . . .

-Mañana al final del día . . . Ellos no van aceptar esto . . . Al igual que tus padres o tu fam. . .

-¡Shhh! . . . El hombre puso uno de sus dedos en la boca de la mujer cuando le susurro en un tono suave pero firme:

-Eso no debe preocuparte . . . No me case con tus padres ni tu con los míos . . . Vamos a dejar ese tema de lado . . . Pero deseo preguntarte algo . . .

-¿Qué será?-

-¿Qué opinas de . . . La Inseminación Artificial?-

Sakura frunció el ceño al recordar lo que hizo Mara y su esposo acoto inmediatamente:

-Me exprese mal . . . Madre de Alquiler . . . Si hay la posibilidad de usar métodos artificiales para ser padres . . . ¿Accederías?-

Esta vez fue Sakura la que se quedo sin palabras cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Deseas tener hijos conmigo?

El hombre sonrío les respondió con un corto beso y esta vez no se contuvo, se abalanzo sobre ella y le dijo al romper el beso:

-Quiero todo contigo . . . Pero hijos . . Más adelante . . . Primero déjame ver lo de Yuna y solucionar el problema que tengo con esa mujer-

-¿Vamos adoptar a Yuna?-

-Haré algo mejor que eso . . . Pero necesito hablar con mis hermanas . . . ¡No prometo NADA! . . .

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y dijo con calma:

-Eso me haría muy feliz . . .

Shaoran se tomo su tiempo en darle un suave beso y antes que la excitación entre ellos se volviera a presentar dijo en un tono que denotaba seguridad:

-Déjame hacer las dos llamadas qué necesito hacer y vamos por un baño caliente . . . Y luego a comer algo . . . Señora Li necesito recuperar energía . . .

Entre risas, besos cortos Sakura dejo que su esposo hiciera lo que necesitaba antes de ingresar con él al baño y retomar sus caricias intimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*****Varios Minutos después*****

En alguna parte de la cuidad de Hong Kong . . . Una frustrada mujer estaba completamente enojada y haciendo algo imprudente que no debía por su estado hasta que un hombre le dijo:

-¡No deberías ingerir alcohol en tu estado Mara!- Dijo Dong-Sun con malestar

-. . . El cheque no fue pagado . . . -Dijo con malestar la mujer mientras se servía un segundo vaso de Whisky.

-¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto Dong-Sun con sorpresa.

-Sabía que el cheque se iba acreditar hoy . . . Me acerque al banco al final del día . . . Para poder cambiar los fondos y luego de esperar como media hora, me informan que exactamente diez minutos antes había pedido el re-verso del cheque . . . Que no me paguen el . . . Mierd"#$%& . . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . En pocas palabras, dieron orden para no pagar el cheque-

-¡Malditos Li! . . . ¿Llamaste al viejo?-

-No fue necesario . . . Me llamo Xiaoláng Li para decirme: Qué no le sacare ni un solo centavo, a él o su familia . . . Si deseo ir a la prensa que lo haga, que me atreva a vender la sórdida historia de cómo me embarace . . . A él no le importa-

-¿Qué?-

-El lo sabe . . . No sé . . . ¿Cómo? . . .

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Mara? . . . Ninguna persona sabe lo que YO . . . .

-Me dijo punto por punto lo qué hicimos y me . . . - De las iras que Mara sentía rompió el vaso con su mano y poco le importo ver su propia sangre destilar de su mano cuando dijo en voz alta:

-. . . El no va hacer nada porque lo que crece dentro de mí . . . Es tal abominación que cuando vea el ECO en 3D . . . Me quedare perpleja de ver como la " Madre Naturaleza " me ha castigado . . . -

El hombre se quedo sin habla y saco de su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo mientras se lo ponía a su hermana en su mano dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo sabe lo qué hicimos?-

-¡NO LO SE! . . . ¡Tengo Miedo! . . . . No quiero tener este bebe . . .

-Primero . . . ¡Cálmate! . . . .

-. . . Esa mujer . . . . Esa mujer . . .

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

-La esposa de Xiaoláng. . . Ella sabe cosas . . .

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Hemos llegado muy lejos como para dejar perder todo solo por una . . . ¡Maldita bruja! . . . No te preocupes por esa mujer . . .

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

El hombre dio una extraña sonrisa cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Los accidentes suceden . . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Cómo el viejo cancelo el pago del cheque?-

-¿Qué vamos hacer?-

-. . . ¡Bueno! . . . Si ellos no quieren pagar . . . Seguro que la prensa lo hará muy bien . . . -

Esta vez Mara sonrío abiertamente y su hermano dijo:

-¿Tienes la libreta con los contactos de los periodistas qué han entrevistado a los Li?-

-Me baje toda la libreta. . .

-Veamos por dónde empezamos. . .

-Podemos poner la noticia en Reuter. . . Los Li se verán envueltos en un nuevo escándalo peor que el de la cena que organizaron-

-Ellos van a saber que con los hermanos Akino no se juega . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los hermanos Akino se ponían de acuerdo cómo realizar sus maquiavélicos planes, el patriarca que aun estaba hospitalizado dijo con asombro:

-. . . ¡Imposible! . . . ¿Qué dices Hien? . . . -

-Mi hijo me llamo para pedir que no se pague el cheque que le dimos a Mara y no solo eso me dijo que mañana viene hablar con nosotros tiene algo importante qué decirnos . . .

-¿Qué se trae entre manos mi nieto?-

-. . . No lo sé solo me pidió que te diga que por favor descanses que de ahora en adelante él se iba encargar personalmente del tema de Mara . . .

El patriarca se quedo sin habla cuando su nuera ingreso al lugar y venía con el semblante serio y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo Ieran?-

-. . . No sé que hizo mi hijo pero los Kinomoto están enojados . . . Me tope con la madre de la Sakura y ella me dijo en voz alta: Si su hijo piensa que se la vamos a poner fácil se equivoca . . . Dígale a su hijo que mi hija se regresa con nosotros mañana a Japón . . .Hablare con mis abogados para que los divorcie . . . El no puede obligar a mi hija que siga casada con él . . .

-. . . ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? . . . Señalo con malestar Hien y su esposa dijo:

-No sé porque el esposo de ella le dijo que se calme, que Touya o algo así ya había despertado y ella me dijo: Primero arrastro a mi hijo por lo que le hizo a mi hija Sakura y luego voy por el suyo. . . ¡Me niego a tenerlo cómo YERNO! . . . Primero MUERTA . . .

Hien finalmente dijo:

-¿Los Kinomoto están en el Hospital?-

-. . . Parece que luego de la paliza que el padre de Sakura le dio a ese sujeto. . . Creo que es el hermano de ella . . . ¡No entiendo! . . . Quedo inconsciente y lo internaron y de paso hay otro hombre. . . No sé qué pasa. . . . Y no creo Hien que debamos intervenir, mejor esperemos haber que nos dice mañana Shaoran

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que los Li y Los Kinomoto conozcan que el matrimonio de Shaoran y Sakura se había consumado y ahora era real, a pesar que los padres de Sakura se quedaron perplejos al escuchar a su hija llamarlos por móvil para pedirles que atrasen el viaje porque ella no iba viajar por ahora, ya que tenía que concretar algunas cosas con su esposo.

Esa llamada dio indicio para que los Kinomoto se alertaran pero no pudieron ir por su hija en ese momento por el estado en que Fujitaka dejo a Touya y a Yue pero Nadeshiko no se contuvo de comentarle el tema con furia a Ieran cuando se la topo por casualidad en el pasillo del Hospital.

Ambas Familias: Li y Kinomoto se quedaron intrigados por esas llamadas . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-Y por ahora dejemos hasta aquí la historia -**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-**

**-Notas Finales de la Autora-**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**4.-¡ Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- Informativo. **

**(1) Les invito leer mi ONESHOT: La Casa Embrujada. La historia participa en el reto lanzado por la comunidad Sakuriana organizado por FrutillaConLecheCondensada ^.^ Felicitaciones a todos los que se animaron a participar. **

**(2) Terminado: Fuera de Este Mundo - Profesiones Especiales. Pendientes: Los Epílogos de ambas historias. **

**(3) No alcanzo actualizar Lazos de Familia hoy pero sin falta el Jueves tienen 2CP's de esa historia. **

**(4) Sobre este CP les diré: -¡FALTA! . . . No tengo prisa por terminarla por lo que tendrán historia para un rato más. Si ingresan al Facebook podrán ver la FOTO del bebe y de paso mis comentarios sobre las próximas historias a terminar. ¡Expreso! Voy a tomar de referencia aquellas historias que tienen pocos comentarios para poder terminarlas así me puedo quedar con pocas historias y empezar actualizar con mayor fluidez. **

**Les adelanto: Se vienen más revelaciones. . . Pero Shaoran toma la decisión de regresar a Japón con su esposa. Les dije que YUNA iba ser clave en los próximos capítulo le vamos impregnar con algo de humor . . . ^.^ Sin Falta subo otro CP el Jueves. **

**(5) Les invito a leer mi cuento adaptado - El Empresario y El repostero tiene como personajes principales a Xiaoláng y Ariel y se base en la novela de: El Príncipe y El Mendigo de Mark Twain.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	37. CP24 La mitad de un secreto

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXIV.-****Mitad de un secreto.**

**[Al día siguiente]**

En alguna parte de Europa en países completamente diferente tres videoconferencias se llevaban a cabo al mismo tiempo y de alguna forma se enlazaban con Hong Kong-China.

1ra. Video-Conferencia se deba entre Ariel Amamiya - Eriol Hiragizawa - Xiaoláng (Xiaoláng) Li. Quién finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Lo que acabo de contarles debe ser cierto. . . Mi esposa no se equivoca. Ella me dio tales detalles que solo nosotros conocemos-

Ariel abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando.

Eriol estaba tan perplejo que por inercia abrió una botella de Coñac y ni siquiera se molesto en tomar un vaso cuando a pico de botella bebió al menos la cuarta parte del contenido y exclamo con reproche en su voz:

-¡Imposible! . . . -

-Eriol . . . ¡Por favor escucha!. . . El tema es delicado. . . Yo tome una medida puntual y de paso necesitaba comentarle el tema para su seguridad-

-¿Qué me calme Xiaoláng? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta? . . . ¡Me niego a creer lo que tu esposa dijo . . . Ella . . .

El hombre de cabellos castaños respiro de forma pesada el mirar ante la pantalla de video a su mejor amigo, solo cuando estaba enojado decía su nombre en mandarín y Ariel señalo:

-Si lo que dices es cierto. . . Podemos demandar a esa mujer y meterla a la cárcel por lo que nos hizo . . . -

-¿Qué ganamos con eso Ariel?- Pregunto de forma directa Xiaoláng y Eriol señalo:

-No quiero un hijo con esa mujer. . . Paguemos para que interrumpa ese embarazo-

-¡NO!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Ariel y Xiaoláng y este último señalo:

-Esa mujer fue capaz de llegar tan lejos por su ambición, nosotros no serías igual a ella sino peor al pedir que interrumpa su embarazo-

-¡Xiaoláng tiene razón! . . . Además su mujer vio cosas que nosotros no entendemos. Si ella dice que ese bebe no va nacer eso va pasar. . . ¿Qué hacemos?-

-En el transcurso de las próximas semanas me iré a vivir a Tokio con mi esposa-

Eriol dejo a un lado la botella cuando frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Vivir con tu esposa? . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¡Espera! . . . ¿Qué paso con el divorcio?-

Ahora ere el turno de incomodarse del hombre castaño cuando señalo con calma:

-¡No me voy a divorciar!-

-¿Por qué NO?- Pregunto Ariel con interés, la misma pregunta tenía Eriol.

Xiaoláng miro a sus amigos y dijo con seriedad:

-Porque . . . **Me enamore de una extraña . . . ¡Mi Esposa!-**

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron entre risas cínicas Ariel y Eriol cuando él acoto en un tono que denotaba firmeza:

-Amo a Sakura y pienso continuar mi matrimonio- Dudo si debía confesar lo sucedido entre ella y su esposa pero al ver la cara desencaja de sus amigos dijo con calma:

-Ahora somos un matrimonio real, en todo el sentido de la palabra-

Las risas pararon en seco ante la expresión de asombro de Ariel y Eriol, quienes finalmente dijeron al unisonó dejando a un lado todo cinismo, ironía y sarcasmo propio de sus personalidades.

-¿La AMA? . . . ¿Te enamoraste de ella? . . . ¿Tú?-

-¡Qué diablos! . . . ¿Acaso no me puedo enamorar de una mujer?-

Ariel y Eriol empezaron a reír de lo irónico de la situación pero cortaron las risas al ver a la hermosa esposa de su amigo ingresar a la sala con su móvil quién dijo en voz alta:

-Xiaoláng, llamo Wei a tu abuelo le dan de alta a las 11:00Am y a mi hermano le dan el alta a la misma hora . . . ¿Vamos hablar con nuestros padres en el Hospital o por separado? . . .

-¡Mejor voy solo! . . . Necesito hablar con mis padres por separado así tu preparas la habitación de invitado para tus padres. ¿Necesitamos ir a desayunar y luego comprar comida para una o dos semanas? . . . Al regresar vemos lo del viaje a Tokio-

Sakura sonrío suavemente ante ese plan puntual de su esposo pero ella tenía otros planes, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando él le planto un suave beso que a los pocos segundos profundizo con calma, al romper el beso, ella pregunto con asombro:

-. . . ¿Eso fue por?-

-Tenemos compañía- Sonrío de forma suave su esposo al señalar a los hombres en los monitores, que en ese momento estaban con la boca abierta literalmente abriendo, Sakura lejos de incomodarse por tal acto . . . Susurro algo al oído y Xiaoláng sonrío perfectamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Mujer eres. . . ¡Malvada! -

Sakura esta vez mostró una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ellos me lo deben!-

Xiaoláng río suavemente, algo que a los hombres no le dio buena espina y escucharon que su amigo le dijo a su esposa al terminar de reír:

-¿En serio vamos a vivir en ese lugar?-

-. . . Ese lugar tienes unas excelentes reservas de vinos, carnes secas, especias. . . .

-¿Señora Li, usted me está tratando de sobornar con comida?-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente mientras le susurro algo al oído y Xiaoláng dijo entre susurros impregnado por reproche y risas:

-. . . Puede ser pero dudo. . . Estar frente del cementerio me permita disfrutar de los placeres de la carne contigo . . . Busquemos otro lugar . . .

-¿Negociamos?-

-¡NO! . . . Algo me dice qué saldré perdiendo. . . .

Ante la sonrisa suave de Sakura, su esposo le dio un segundo beso y le dijo: Que se cambie para salir, mientras él terminaba su vídeo conferencia y dijo en voz alta al darse cuenta que ella había salido del lugar:

-En dos semanas me voy a trasladar a Tokio. . . Sakura quiere que pasemos la primera semana en su casa . . .

-¿La Casa Embrujada?- Pregunto con ironía Ariel y Eriol dijo:

-. . . No recuerdo haber visto en ti . . . Tal trato con una mujer . . . Esto es como estar en un mundo paralelo . . .

-¡Eriol tiene razón!- Señalo Ariel y Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

-Mi esposa desea extenderles una invitación para que vengan a pasar unos días en su casa, además voy hacer uso de las nuevas instalaciones en Tokio para trabajar desde allá. . . De igual deben ir a Japón. . . ¿Qué dicen viajan con nosotros?-

Ariel y Eriol se miraron de los diferentes y Xiaoláng les dijo en un tono que denotaba burla:

-¿O tienen miedo?-

-¡Por supuesto que NO!- Dijeron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Les voy a confirmar cuando vamos a viajar por ahora necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo para el comunicado de prensa que voy a presentar al abuelo y a mis padres . . . Les recomiendo que hablen con sus padres y los pongan al tanto de lo sucedido-

Los hombres se miraron entre sí cuando Ariel exclamo con pesar:

-¡Estamos en serios problemas! . . .

-¡Tienes razón! . . . -Señalo con malestar Eriol

2da. Video-Conferencia. Se daba entre Tomoyo Daidoji y Meiling Reed.

Esta última dijo en voz alta:

-¿Japón?-

-Así es Tomoyo . . .Es una nuevo mercado y podemos tener varios nichos apunto a cuatro mercados bases: Tokio-Kyoto-Kobe y Yokohama . . . ¿Inviertes?-

-A mi madre le encantaría regresar a Japón- Señalo con calma Tomoyo mientras Meiling señalo:

-Lo sé, Sodomi nunca deja de hablar con en un pequeño pueblo japonés: Tomoi . . .

-Es Tomoeda, Meiling-

-Entonces. . . ¿Inviertes?-

-Absolutamente. . . ¿Viviremos juntas?-

-¡Claro! . . . Será como cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntas en la universidad. . . ¡Qué buena época!-

Mientras Tomoyo y Meiling concretaban los planes para su futuro viaje a Tokio-Japón, en otro vídeo-conferencia terminaba.

3ra. Video-Conferencia. Se daba entre Clow Reed y Clow Li. Este último volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo los tendremos en Hong Kong?-

-Estimo en unas cuatro a seis semanas. . . Espero que nos puedes recibir en tu Mansión. . .

-¡Claro! . . . Los Reed siempre son bienvenidos. . .

-Quedamos en eso. . . Qué te mejores . . .

Al cerrar la vídeo conferencia Clow Li no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Por qué vienen los Reed? . . . ¿Será? . . . Lo mejor es evitar cualquier encuentro casual-con . . .

-Padre llamo Xiaoláng para avisar que en menos de dos horas va estar aquí. . . Debe hablar con noso . . . ¿Sucede algo?-

-Hien . . . En menos de dos meses tendremos a Los Reed en Hong Kong-

-¿Y eso? . . .

-No lo sé pero los hijos de Clow están interesados en conocer a la mujer de mi nieto-

Hien frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No debemos preocuparnos! . . . Ellos no se van a conocer. . . Mi hijo me confirmo ayer que su esposa firmo la petición de divorcio. . . ¡Ese tema está resuelto! . . . -

-¿Seguro de eso Hien?

-¿Por qué me hace esa pregunta?-

-Tu esposa hizo comentario sobre los padres de Sakura . . .

Hien se quedo sin habla por varios segundos cuando señalo con cuidado:

-Lo más probable es que ellos no conozcan que su hija ya firmo la petición de divorcio. . . No debemos preocuparnos-

-¡Espero que no te equivoques!-

Hien no dijo palabra alguna porque él también esperaba no equivocarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[ Varias horas después ]**

En otra habitación, en el mismo Hospital General de Hong Kong, una discusión se llevaba a cabo:

-¿Qué . . Haces . . .

-¡Cállate TOUYA!- Decía su madre mientras le ponía sin cuidado alguno un pedazo de filete crudo sobre su cara.

Touya se calló al sentir el hedor del trozo de carne encima de él y Fujitaka dijo con cuidado:

-Nadeshiko . . . ¡Cielo! . . . No creo que ese remedio casero. . .

-¡Qué se aguante por . . . MAL HIJO, por . . . MAL HERMANO! - Decía con reproche la mujer y ante la presencia del jefe de Touya, el Dr. Matheus Sanderson, quién dijo con cuidado y tratando de evitar el nerviosismo:

-¡Creo que mejor . . . HIELO . . . Para bajar el morado pero nosotros tenemos medicinas y . . .

-Me importa muy poco tus medicinas. . . Este ingrato hijo mío, debe pagar. . . Además ya sé que es el frío lo que quita el morado, por eso a Yue le puse una bolsa de guisantes congelados.-

-¡MADRE! . . . Quítate eso. . . Me vas exponer a que las bacterias. . .

-¡CÁLLATE TOUYA! -

-¡AUCH! . . . Touya no pudo evitar quejarse en voz alta al sentir como su madre expreso presiono el trozo de carne helado sobre su carne y ella dijo con malicia:

-La sangre de la carne cruda aun contiene toxinas y nutrientes que puede absorbe la pigmentación morada de la piel lastimada, no quiero que tu hermoso rostro quede deforme, además es un excelente remedio casero que regenera músculos pequeños o las primeras capas de la dermis . . . ¡Diablos Touya! . . Tengo que decirle cómo funciona cuando aquí eres el galeno-

-Eso es cuestionable. . . Nadehs . . . -El Dr. Sanderson se quedo callado, al notar el aura oscura de los padres de Touya y decidió salir del lugar no quería correr con la misma suerte que sus amigos, colegas y amantes: Touya y Yue de recibir una paliza por parte del imponente hombre.

Fujitaka los golpeo hasta que se canso de las iras e impotencia que sentían.

Eso sumado a lo enojada que estaba su esposa por lo que ambos le había hecho a su hija, quedaron inconscientes y con la cara y el cuerpo lastimados sin embargos luego de ingresarlos ambos padres se quedaron junto con su hijo y el amante de él.

Debían aclarar ciertos puntos pero sobre todo Fujitaka llamo a Yukito para informarle que su hijo estaba en Hong Kong, le dio la noticia para que avise a su esposa Nakuru (*) quien estaba a punto del colapso de no tener noticias sobre su único hijo.

Independientemente de lo que paso, Los Tsukishiro como padres estaban desconcertados, asustados por no saber de su hijo y al conocer la noticia no lo pensaron dos veces y se trasladaron de Japón a China, iban a tratar de llegar al final del día.

-¡AUCH! . . . Madre me lastimas-

-Eso quiero. . . ¿Cómo pudiste Touya ?- Hizo la pregunta abierta de forma dramática Nadeshiko, que de las iras que sentía no sabía cómo expresar las preguntas de forma clara cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tienes idea por lo qué no hemos pasado por tu culpa y la de YUE?-

Touya se quedo callado por lo avergonzado que estaba, de paso miro hacia su novio, quien estaba entre adolorido y dormido, cuando escucho que su madre finalmente exploto y le dijo en voz alta:

-De todas las personas. . . Debiste ser tú . . . El que traicione a Sakura, tu hermana no se merecía pasar por esto . . . ¿Por qué lo hiciste? . . . Si amas a Yue no debiste mentirle a tu hermana. . . Corrección. . . No debieron usar a tu hermana para cubrir su desliz. . .

-¿Desliz? . . . -Pregunto Touya con reproche cuando recalco:

-¡Yo AMO a YUE! . . . Y pensé que Sakura se iba morir en su tercer trasplante. . . ¡SOLO QUISE HACERLE FELIZ! . . . -Dijo Touya con enojo cuando se sentó de forma abrupta en la cama y grito con reproche. . . De las iras un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro hinchado por los golpes que le dio su padre:

-¡CREES QUE QUISE HACERLO! . . . ¡MALDITA SEA ES MI HERMANA. . . YO LA AMO MAS QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO . . . ! . . NO QUERÍA QUE MURIERA SIN HABER EXPERIMENTO EL AMOR . . . Y ELLA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE YUE . . . MI HERMANA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DEL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO . . . Quería que el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba fuera . . . FELIZ . . . ¡NUNCA! . . ¡NUNCA! . . . Quise hacerle daño. . . .

-¿Entonces porqué Mierd"$%& NO nos dijiste qué amabas a YUE?- Pregunto con reproche Fujitaka y Touya no se contuvo y grito:

-¡NO LO HUBIERAN ENTENDIDO! . . . Su prioridad siempre fue SAKURA POR SU ENFERMEDAD . . . USTEDES SE OLVIDARON QUE TENÍAN OTRO HIJO Y ME PUSIERON A MI EN EL PAPEL DE ENFERMERO PERSONAL DE SAKURA . . . ERA UN ADOLESCENTE QUE NO PUDE TENER NUNCA UNA VIDA NORMAL POR VIVIR PRÁCTICAMENTE EN EL HOSPITAL . . . .

Nadeshiko y Fujitaka por primera vez en su vida se quedaron sin habla y Touya dijo en voz baja con iras:

-. . . ¡ODIE A MI PROPIA HERMANA VARIAS VECES! . . . Y millón veces me arrepentí al verla padecer . . . Llegue a pensar incluso que si ella muriera nosotros por fin podríamos ser la FAMILIA que éramos antes que ella naciera . . . .Nunca estuvieron ahí para MI . . . Me dejaron solo al final de la escuela - la preparatoria . . . Tuve que estudiar una CARRERA que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir por mi mismo NO LA HUBIERA ESTUDIADO . . . .

-¡NOSOTROS nunca te obligamos a estudiar MEDICINA!- Dijo Fujitaka con reproche y Touya le contesto:

-No fue necesario . . . Prácticamente me dieron las clases universitarias personalizadas en el HOSPITAL . . . Pase de ENFERMERO a MEDICO de mi propia hermana . . . La enfermedad de Sakura NOS ENFERMO A TODOS . . . YO . . .

Touya se quedo sin habla, lo mismo le paso a sus padres al ver una figura completamente familiar para ellos en la puerta del lugar.

Entonces escucharon que un hombre de cabellos castaños dijo en voz alta:

-Te dije. . . NO era buena idea venir a este lugar . . .

Sakura miro a su esposo, a sus padres pero sobre a Touya, quién bajo la mirada en señal de vergüenza ante tal revelación pero dijo en voz alta para desviar el tema, mientras miraba con el semblante serio al hombre que venía con su hermana:

-¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto? -

Ya lo había visto antes pero sin conocerlo NO era de sus agrado, sencillamente no tenía afinidad con el sujeto.

El hombre de cabellos castaños le sostuvo la mirada y señalo con firmeza:

-Mi nombre Xiaoláng Li. . . Soy el esposo su hermana-

Touya abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y el hombre castaño le mostró con altivez la alianza de color negro que tenía en su mano y dijo en voz alta para que el hombre no dudara de quien era:

-¡Soy legalmente el esposo de Sakura!-

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Touya con sorpresa y el hombre castaño ratifico mientras abrazaba a su esposa en un gesto posesivo que la sorprendió tanto a ella como a sus padres y por supuesto a los hombres golpeados y dijo en voz alta:

-En pocas palabras: Soy tu CUÑADO. . . De hecho y por derecho-

De todas las noticias que Touya pudo recibir ese día, esa fue, la peor sobre todo cuando su novio, llamo la atención de todos, al sentarse abruptamente y el sonar de la funda de guisantes se escucho en todo el lugar, al caer al piso entonces Yue pregunto con asombro:

-¿Te casaste?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos Antes]**

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-¡NO! . . . Pero si vas hablar con mis padres y con los tuyos sobre nuestro matrimonio, lo lógico es que esté presente. . . ¿No deseas qué este aquí?-

-¡Honestamente NO!-

Ante la mirada extraña que puso su esposa el hombre de cabellos castaño solo un suspiro de resignación y dijo en voz alta mientras terminaba de estacionarse:

-Con tus padres iba ser puntual, extenderle una invitación para que se queden en casa hasta que nos traslademos a Tokio pero con mis padres debo tocar tres temas-

-¿Tres temas?-

-Sobre nuestro matrimonio y la decisión que tomamos de continuar- Ante la suave sonrisa que su esposa le dio, Xiaoláng no se privo de darle un suave y corto beso en los labios y dijo en voz alta:

-Hablarse sobre Yuna-

-¿Crees que estén de acuerdo?-

-No sé como contestar esa pregunta pero ellos no van ha ser mayor problema en esa parte. . .

-¿Son tus hermanas el problema?- Pregunto Sakura con cuidado a lo que el hombre de cabellos castaños se limito a responder con un gesto positivo y finalmente acoto:

-Tercero y no menos importante aunque a mi criterio es lo más delicado por el problema que representa. . .

-¿El asunto de MARA?-

Ahora fue el turno de Xiaoláng de aclarar con calma:

-He redactado un comunicado de prensa, Ariel y Eriol lo aprobaron y lo voy a presentar para que lo envíen a los medios de comunicación. Estoy dispuesto asumir las consecuencias de mis errores-

Al estacionar el carro por completo y al notar la mirada de curiosidad de su esposa, Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¿Si deseas lo puedes leer? . . . El documento, está en la carpeta verde-

Sakura tenía la carpeta frente a ella y tomo la misma con cuidado y noto dentro de la carpeta, dos documentos que captaron su atención: La petición de divorcio rota a la mitad y el comunicado de prensa, ignoro lo primero cuando leyo en voz alta:

_-Comunicado de la Familia Li enviado por parte de Xiaoláng Li - Eriol Hiragizawa y Ariel Amamiya.-_

_-El presente comunicado tiene por objeto dejar saber que en el pasado, cuando Xiaoláng Li era soltero tuvo un romance puntual con la señorita Mara Akino, quién se desempeño como asistente personal de él, en su empresa, la Corporación Li & Asociados con matriz en Hong Kong, cuidad china, dado al incidente ocasionado por Akino en la Cena de Gala organizada por la Familia Li en su residencia, se afirma que Akino está embarazado pero se cuestiona la paternidad del bebe porqué durante el tiempo que fue amante, NO novia o prometida oficial de Xiaoláng Li, esta compartió encuentros carnales con Eriol Hiragizawa y Ariel Amamiya._

_Una vez confirmada la prueba de ADN cuando el bebe nazca el padre del mismo se hará personalmente a cargo del bebe, La señorita Akino tiene libertad de ir a los medios de comunicación y dar su propia versión de la historia pero los miembros de las Familias: Amamiya-Hiragizawa-Li no le dará dinero a la señorita Akino para callar sus comentarios._

_Las respectivas Familias no darán entrevistas al respecto para negar o afirmar los comentarios de AKINO._

_Adicional se deja saber que Xiaoláng Li hace un mes atrás contrajo nupcias con una mujer japonesa su nombre se reserva por precaución._

_La nueva señora Li está al tanto de la situación que se desenvuelve su esposo y lo apoya de forma incondicional._

_Atentamente:_

_Xiaoláng Li_

_Comunicado aprobado-revisado por Eriol Hiragizawa y Ariel Amamiya._

-¿Apoyo incondicional?-

Xiaoláng mostro una amplia sonrisa al salir de su carro y abrir la puerta de su esposa y dijo con confianza:

-El matrimonio se basa en la confianza y el apoyo mutuo-

-¿Así . . . De cuándo acá eres . . .

-¿Sabio?-

Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa abierta y él dijo:

-El Internet es una fuente de información maravillosa-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y él dijo con seriedad:

-¿Segura que deseas ingresar?-

-¡Sí! . . . Terminemos con esto. . .

Sakura y Xiaoláng se tomaron su tiempo en ingresar al Hospital y pararon en información para solicitar el número de la habitación del hermano de Sakura y de paso pedir dos citas para dos revisiones puntuales a nivel de Ginecología y Cardiología.

Iban caminando por el pasillo cuando Xiaoláng le dijo con calma:

-¿Segura?-

-100% . . . Vistes mi calendario . . . El periodo me debe bajar en dos o tres días . . .

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto y su esposa señalo con suavidad:

-Prometo después compénsatelo-

-¡Oh sí! . . . Ni modo. . . Recuérdame pasar por la farmacia y comprar los preservativos . . .¿Dejamos la revisión en ginecología para después de . . .

_-¿Desliz?-_

Ante la voz llena de reproche de su hermano, Sakura tomo a su esposo de uno de sus brazos y lo hizo detener cuando escucho que este dijo en voz alta:

_-¡Yo AMO a YUE! . . . Y pensé que Sakura se iba morir en su tercer trasplante. . . ¡SOLO QUISE HACERLE FELIZ! . . . -_

**[Sakura POV]**

-¿Qué?-

Xiaoláng se alarmo al ver la expresión perpleja de su esposa y trato de retroceder para poder sacarla del lugar al escuchar la fuerte discusión que se estaba dando entre aquellas personas, reconoció inmediatamente la voz de sus suegros pero su esposa se quedo estática con una mirada fija hacia la habitación de su hermano, la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho sus gritos de impotencia y enojo:

_-¡CREES QUE QUISE HACERLO! . . . ¡MALDITA SEA ES MI HERMANA. . . YO LA AMO MAS QUE NADA EN ESTE MUNDO. . . ! . . NO QUERÍA QUE MURIERA SIN HABER EXPERIMENTO EL AMOR . . . Y ELLA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE YUE . . . MI HERMANA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DEL HOMBRE QUE YO AMO . . . Quería que el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba fuera . . . FELIZ . . . ¡NUNCA! . . ¡NUNCA! . . . Quise hacerle daño. . . ._

Dolor. Sorpresa. Ella se quedo perpleja ante tal revelación.

-El pensó que yo iba morir. . .

_-¿Entonces porqué Mierd"$%& . . . NO nos dijiste qué amabas a YUE?-_

-¡Por favor! . . . . No respondas. . .

_-¡NO LO HUBIERAN ENTENDIDO! . . . Su prioridad siempre fue SAKURA POR SU ENFERMEDAD . . . USTEDES SE OLVIDARON QUE TENÍAN OTRO HIJO Y ME PUSIERON A MI EN EL PAPEL DE ENFERMERO PERSONAL DE SAKURA . . . ERA UN ADOLESCENTE QUE NO PUDE TENER NUNCA UNA VIDA NORMAL POR VIVIR PRÁCTICAMENTE EN EL HOSPITAL . . . ._

_-. . . ¡ODIE A MI PROPIA HERMANA VARIAS VECES! . . . Y millón veces me arrepentí al verla padecer . . . Llegue a pensar incluso que si ella muriera nosotros por fin podríamos ser la FAMILIA que éramos antes que ella naciera . . . .Nunca estuvieron ahí para MI . . . Me dejaron solo al final de la escuela - la preparatoria . . . Tuve que estudiar una CARRERA que si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir por mi mismo NO LA HUBIERA ESTUDIADO . . . ._

Ella no pudo evitar que ante esa confesión, la amargura y la impotencia la embargaran y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que trato de contenerlas.

-Lo sabía. . . . ¡Pensé qué era idea mía! . . . Ahora entiendo por qué se enojaba y me mostraba esa sonrisa falsa. . . El realmente me odiaba. . . . Yo nunca. . .

_-¡NOSOTROS nunca te obligamos a estudiar MEDICINA!-_

_-No fue necesario . . . Prácticamente me dieron las clases universitarias personalizadas en el HOSPITAL . . . Pase de ENFERMERO a MEDICO de mi propia hermana . . . La enfermedad de Sakura NOS ENFERMO A TODOS . . . YO . . ._

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa y ahora si estaba asustado al verla a ella llorar en silencio entonces las personas en el lugar se quedaron calladas al notar su presencia.

Se tomo su tiempo en decir entre susurros mientras la daba su pañuelo, para que ella seque sus lágrimas:

-Te dije que NO era buena idea venir a este lugar-

**[Tiempo actual]**

_-¿Te casaste? -_ Pregunto Yue con asombro.

Sakura lo miro y al secar sus lágrimas dijo con una voz que denotaba amargura:

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo YUE!-

Esta vez le toco a Xiaoláng fruncir el ceño al notar al hombre que era hace un mes atrás el prometido oficial de su esposa y noto como su suegra se acercaba a ellos y dijo con algo de pesar:

-Hija. . . ¡Lo lamento!. . . Tu hermano no quiso decir. . .

-¡YO NUNCA PEDI QUE VIERAN POR MI! -

Los Kinomotos, Yue y Xiaoláng se quedaron sin habla ante el enojo que mostraba Sakura y ella dijo con reproche:

-USTEDES DECIDIERON NO TENER VIDA PROPIA. . . NUNCA LES PEDI QUE SE QUEDARAN CONMIGO . . .

-¡Hija! . . . Dijo con cuidado Fujitaka y Sakura miro a Touya y le dijo ya no con enojo sino con decepción:

-Yo nunca te pedí que me cuidaras TOUYA . . .

-Eso no era necesario pedir. . . Era mi deber como. . .

-¿TU DEBER? . . . ESO ES LO QUE SOY PARA TI . . . SOY TU DEBER . . .

-¡Sakura cálmate!-Dijo Xiaoláng con cuidado y ella dijo en voz alta:

-NUNCA PEDI QUE BUSCARAS UN TERCER CORAZON PARA MI . . . NUNCA TE PEDI QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO . . . NUNCA LE PEDI A NINGUNOS DE USTEDES QUE DEJEN SU VIDA POR VIVIR LA MIA . . . Y NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME HAYA ENFERMEDADO . . . Y EL FAVOR QUE CREES QUE ME HICISTES CON YUE . . . FUE TODO MENOS UN FAVOR . . . ERES UN COBARDE . . . SI TU AMAS A UNA PERSONA DEBES LUCHAR POR ELLA . . . SI NO QUERIAS ESTAR CONMIGO NO TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO . . . DEBISTES SER HOMBRE PARA DECIR LO QUE SENTIAS –

Sakura se quedo sin aliento al decir todo esas palabras de forma abrupta pero su hermano reputo inmediatamente con frustración y reproche:

-¿NO PODIA? . . . TU ENFERMEDAD NOS TENIA ATADO A TU CAMA. . .

-¡TOUYA! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo sus padres entonces Sakura dijo con una sonrisa triste:

-Entonces NO debiste buscar con tanto ahincó el corazón para mi tercer trasplante-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y ella dijo con suavidad dejando ver su decepción en su voz:

-La peor parte. . . Tú eras para mí el mejor hermano que una mujer enferma como yo podía tener. . . ¡Tú me incitaste a vivir!-

De pronto el silencio fue abrumador y Sakura le dijo a su esposo:

-No pensé que iba decir esto. . . Pero tenías razón NO debí venir a este lugar.

Xiaoláng solo miro a su esposa y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Salgamos!-

-¡Hija! -Dijo Nadeshiko pero se contuvo de ir detrás de ella cuando Fujitaka la tomo de los brazos y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Del otro lado del pasillo, la discusión llamo la atención de los presentes, sobre todo de Ieran Li que venía de frente y al ver a su hijo y a su esposa los miro y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

-¡Madre!-

-¡Xiaoláng! . . .

Ieran No sabía si preguntar o no, porque la mujer de él estaba en ese estado pero su hijo se limito a darle la carpeta y dijo en voz alta:

-Dígale por favor al abuelo que pasare a la Mansión Li . . . Hoy pero no puedo prometer ir al final del día . . . En la carpeta están dos documentos: El primero es la petición de divorcio firmada por mi esposa-

Ieran frunció el ceño ante esa frase que sonaba como una contradicción y miro a su hijo con curiosidad e iba a preguntar directamente porqué decía tal frase pero su hijo no dio tregua cuando le dijo:

-El comunicado de prensa que he editado quiero que se publique tal y como esta. . . ¡Por favor! . . .

-¡Hija!. . . Sakura no te puedes ir así. . . .

Dijo Nadeshiko al salir al pasillo , interrumpió la pregunta que iba hacer Ieran quién la miro con el ceño fruncido pero NO tuvo oportunidad de contestar cuando su hijo dijo en voz alta:

-¡NO! . . . Ella se va conmigo señora-

-No te entrometas esto es . . .

-No le hables en ese tono a mi esposo. . . El tiene razón me voy con él-

-¿Qué? - Pregunto perpleja Nadeshiko al igual que Ieran.

Esta vez Xiaoláng no se contuvo y le dijo ambas mujeres:

-Usted tiene libertad de instalarse en mi casa junto con su esposo pero no vamos a permitir que interfiera en mi matrimonio con su hija y . . . ¡MADRE! . . . Mi Matrimonio con Sakura es real por hecho y por derecho y sobre este punto no hay nada que discutir.

-¿Qué? - Esta vez ambas mujeres se quedaron perplejas ante tal revelación no muy lejos de ahí de lados opuesto Hien y Fujitaka venía hacia ellos cuando escucharon decir a Xiaoláng:

-Les gustes o NO . . . Voy a estar casado con Sakura y en menos de dos semanas nos vamos a trasladar a Japón y no vamos a permitir que ustedes. . .

Señalo ambas mujeres y recalco en un tono firme:

-¡INTERFIERAN EN NUESTRO MATRIMONIO! . . . Que les quede claro el tema. . . ¡Buen día!-

Xiaoláng saco a su esposa del lugar dejando a sus padres y a sus suegros igual de perplejos quienes comentaron en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos fue lo qué hizo su hijo a mi hija?-

-¿Más bien cómo lo habrá hecho su hija . . . ¡BASTA! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hien y Fujitaka a sus esposas y este último aclaro:

-Este lugar es un hospital. . . Mantengan la compostura. . . NADESHIKO . . .

-IERAN lo mismo va para ti . . .

Las mujeres se quedaron perplejas ante el llamado de atención de sus esposos y Fujitaka extendió la mano e Hien y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tregua! -

Hien le dio la mano y acoto:

-¡Temporal!-

-Hasta que su hijo, Li aclare este asunto del matrimonio real y el tema de esa mujer-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Ieran miro a Nadeshiko y dijo con altivez:

-¡No pienso darte la mano! . . .

-La cortesía es la misma. . .

Hien rompió el apretón de mano cuando tomo a su esposa del brazo y Fujitaka hizo lo mismo con su esposa, quién le reclamo:

-¿Tregua?-

-Sakura no necesita un problema más encima. . . No me agrada el sujeto pero si ella decide estar con él, es hora de tomar en cuenta su decisión. En un matrimonio real ninguna persona se debe meter-

-Ella no . . .

-Vamos hablar con Touya, él se desahogo de todo lo que sentía y con justa razón . . . Nos hemos equivocado con él . . .

-¿Acaso vas a justificar lo qué le hizo a Sakura?-

-¡NO! . . . Eso no tiene justificación. . . Pero tiene en parte razón y sé que pedir disculpas no arregla el daño hecho pero es un indicio pero quiero aclarar algunas cosas con él . . . De hombre a hombre-

Mientras Nadeshiko discutía con su esposo sobre Touya y Yue, del otro lado Ieran le decía a su esposo con reproche:

-¿Tregua?-

-Mi padre acaba de sufrir un infarto. No tengo cabeza para resolver la vida de nuestros hijos, Xiaoláng es un hombre y acaba de tomar una decisión. Esperemos que hable con nosotros en persona y discutimos el tema.

-No acepto a esa mujer como mi nuera. . . Ella . . .

-Eso es lo de menos, si nuestro hijo quiere continuar casado con ella, es asunto de él-

-¿Qué?-

-Por primera vez en su vida, Xiaoláng se comporta como un hombre. . . No nos metamos en su matrimonio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a la disconformidad que abiertamente mostraba las suegras de ambos esposos, Xiaoláng pregunto con calma tratando de no dejar ver su tensión:

-¿Cómo te sientes?. . . ¿Estás segura qué deseas salir del Hospital?-

-Me siento. . . ¡Cansada! . . . Solo cansada-

-¿Enojada?-

-¡NO!-

-¿Decepcionada?-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Extraño! Siento tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo no siento nada. . . Se rompió algo por dentro y me dejo una extraña sensación de vacío . . . [Suspiro de Resignación]

-¡Tengo una idea! . . . Ven . . . .

-¿Qué . . . No vamos al carro . . . .

-Tú solo sígueme-

Sakura se quedo sin habla al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre la de ella y lo siguió cuando llegaron a una sala donde había muchos bebes y ella lo miro sin entender entonces él dijo con calma:

-Yo veía antes **Grey's Anatomy** y uno de los doctores cuando se sentía deprimido venía a ver bebes. . . Lo hacía sentir mejor y . . **. [¡BUA! ¡GUA!** **¡GUA! ¡GUA!]**.

La pareja de esposo se quedo perplejos al escuchar esos gritos, por alguna extraña razón los bebes empezaron a llorar al unisonó y como si fuera posible de pronto una mujer que venía con un gran vientre grito:

-¡ROMPI FUENTE ….AYUDA . . . Oh por DIOS DUELE!

Sakura se quedo perpleja al igual que su esposo por los gritos de la mujer y el llanto de los bebes y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Fue una pésima idea venir aquí . . . Mejor . . . AYYYYYYYYYYYY…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

Ante los gritos de la mujer y el tumulto que se armo con familiares-enfermeros-doctores, Xiaoláng tomo a su esposa de la mano y salieron del lugar.

Al mirar a su esposa noto con asombro su sonrisa burlona y dijo con reproche:

-¡No digas nada!-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente cuando él dijo al abrir la puerta de su carro para que ella ingrese:

-¡Fue una pésima idea!-

Esta vez Sakura se permitió reír en voz alta, quería decirle que le encanto que su esposo tuviera tal iniciativa pero todo salió tan mal que fue gracioso para ella.

Ambos empezaron a reír por varios minutos aliviando así la tensión que había entre ellos, sobre todo en Sakura por lo que le sucedió con su hermano.

Las risas embargaban y llenaban por completo el carro del hombre de cabellos castaños, cuando finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-No digo YO. . . Cuando realmente tengo un gesto desinteresado todo sale MAL. . .

Sakura sonría con diversión al notar la mirada de reproche de su esposo y dijo en voz alta entre risas:

-¡La intención es lo que cuenta!-

Su esposo hizo una mueca de disgusto entonces ella río con ganas y él ratifico:

-¡Ironía! . . . Es la primera vez que pongo tanto esmero en algo para que salga mal . . .

Sakura trato de dejar de reír pero la escena de los hermosos bebes llorando y una futura madre dando a luz ahí mismo era tan irreal, que continuo riendo por un buen rato sobre todo por las expresiones de sorpresa y de reproche de su esposo.

Al dejar de reír pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Dónde vamos?-

-Eso es una sorpresa-

Sakura lo miro con interés y él pregunto con calma:

-¿Qué tal si perdemos el día, recorriendo la cuidad?-

-¿Podemos hacer eso?-

-¡Sí! . . .

Entonces mientras Xiaoláng conducía al lugar al que quería llegar, su esposa puso atención al camino e iban intercambiando comentarios puntuales sobre cada lugar que a Sakura le llamaba la atención, olvidándose por completo del mal rato, que paso en el Hospital con su hermano Touya.

No tocaron ese tema por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital]**

Clow Li se quedo perplejo.

Hien miro sin saber qué decir del documento roto que le había entregado su hijo a su esposa: Ieran.

Al otro lado de la habitación, ella estaba sin palabras al terminar de ver el documento roto y al mismo tiempo terminar de leer en voz alta el comunicado de prensa que su hijo le entrego dentro de la carpeta que le dio entonces Clow dijo con malestar:

-¿Es una broma? . . . Xiaoláng corrección Xiaoláng. . . Mi nieto. . .

-¡Padre, No se altere! . . . Vamos a proceder a publicar tal comunicado. . . Mi hijo va hablar con nosotros, sino es al final del día será mañana. ¡Permiso!. Iré a tramitar su salida del lugar.-

Ante el comentario de Hien, Clow miro a su nuera y ella ratifico la conversación que sostuvo con Xiaoláng y el incidente con los Kinomoto pero lejos de enojarse, el patriarca prefirió tomárselo con calma, dado su estado.

Pero los tres miembros de la Familia Li estaban completamente intrigados ante tal acción de Xiaoláng.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Media hora después]**

Sakura se quedo sin habla al ver frente a la puerta de la Mansión Li al fiel mayordomo de la Familia Li: Wei Wang y al pequeño Yuna que sonreía entonces Xiaoláng aprovecho la sorpresa que refleja en su rostro para decir:

-¡Nos llevamos a Yuna!-

-¿Cómo? . . . Pero. . . ¿Y tus hermanas?-

Xiaoláng le mostro una sonrisa confiada cuando termino de estacionarse y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ellas no serán problema para nosotros! . . . Mira Yuna nos estas esperando.

Sakura esta vez no espero que Xiaoláng le abra la puerta, cuando el niño camino hacia ellos y Sakura salió del carro entonces le dijo al llegar a él:

-¿Te gusta la idea de vivir con nosotros?-

El niño mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo pero Sakura se preocupo al ver su semblante pálido y sus ojos llenas de ojeras, se tomo su tiempo en preguntar al tomarlo en brazos:

-¿Estás enfermo Yuna?-

El niño movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y le susurro al oído de ella:

-Encontré un árbol de cerezo. . . En el antiguo Jardín. . . Al tocar el árbol vi cosas . . . -

-¿Cosas? . . . ¿Te dio miedo?-

El niño movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces ella le pregunto captando el interés de Wei y Xiaoláng:

-¿No puedes dormir por eso? - Ella no necesitaba hacer usos de sus habilidades especiales para deducir lo obvio, el niño movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo ante la pregunta y Sakura le dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¿Por qué no me muestras el lugar? . . .

Dejo a Yuna en el piso y le tomo la mano, le hizo una señal a su esposo y a Wei para que los sigan.

Caminaron por varios minutos cuando llegaron a un hermoso jardín, pero en una parte había un árbol muerto, estaba mustio al igual que la pequeña tierra que lo rodeaba y hacía una gran diferencia con el resto del lugar entonces Xiaoláng exclamo con curiosidad:

-¿Por qué tenemos un lugar así?-

Wei se quedo sin habla, no sabía cómo responder a dicha pregunta porque a pesar de todos los años vividos en la Mansión Li y de tener la certeza que conocía cada lugar en la Mansión nunca había estado en ese recóndito jardín y dijo con sorpresa:

-Nunca antes he estado en este lugar. . . Joven Xiaoláng-

-¡Yo menos! . . .

A Wei no le extrañaba ese comentario ya que la mayor parte del tiempo Xiaoláng vivió en Canadá y cuando regresaba a China no pasaba en la Mansión Li sino en reuniones fuera de esta y cuando creció en su propio pent-house.

Pero ambos hombres se alertaron al ver a la mujer caer al piso mientras respiraba con dificultad. Xiaoláng inmediatamente pregunto:

-¿Qué paso? . . . ¡Sakura reacciona!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[ Minutos antes]**

Mientras Xiaoláng y Wei veían y comentaba con detenimiento los lugares del extraño jardín.

Sakura miro el lugar y sintió escalofríos, el pequeño Yuna apretó su mano mientras dijo en voz alta:

-¡Algo malo paso aquí! -

El ambiente se torno tétrico, el hermoso día con sol de pronto desapareció cuando una extraña ventisca se sintió en esa parte del jardín.

Sakura soltó la mano de Yuna y le dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tierra Muerta. . . Tierra Mala. . . No cruces ahora y espera con calma!-

Yuna miro el rostro de Sakura que tenía una mirada perdida, él se asusto pero ella Ingreso al extraño lugar muerto y puso su mano sobre el mustio árbol.

Fue cuando todo pasó porque No pudo soportar el dolor de la siguiente revelación:

Una Mujer. . . Su doble. . . Sangre - Dolor - Gritos - Un bebe naciendo. . . Otro . . .

La mujer fue sorprendida por el dolor del parto, inducido involuntariamente ante la discusión de las hermanas. . .

De pronto sintió el hedor de la sangre.

De pronto sintió el dolor de un parte doble.

ODIO- Emociones Intensas. . .

Un grito de dolor: -¡Esta muerto!- . . . ¡LLEVADLO! . . . ¡No quiero verlo! . . . ¡AH . . . .

Sakura No pudo más ante tales imagen y sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo entonces cayó al piso de forma inconsciente pero fueron pocos segundos hasta que su esposo la saco de ese lugar y al tocar la parte del jardín que estaba sano, abrió los ojos con asombro, su respiración era entre cortada y miro a Yuna.

La sensación de pérdida fue abrumadora.

Finalmente reacciono cuando sintió que su esposo la zarandeo varias veces y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te paso? . . . Sakura dime algo . . . -

Lo único que atino a decir fue:

-Tus hermanas son. . . Malvadas . . . . Yuna . . . Hay dos Yuna . . .

-¿Qué? . . . Wei . . . Ayúdame por favor ve . . .- Ninguno de los hombres [Xiaoláng y Wei] sabían que estaba pasando con ella pero se asustaron al notar su palidez y su expresión de terror, Xiaoláng se dio cuenta que ella hablo de dos " Yuna " y ella le dijo:

-¡Espera! . . . Lo vi. . . Tu hermana tuvo un parto múltiple. . . El otro bebe parecía muerto . . . Estaba azul . . .

-¿Otro bebe? . . . ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ella no quiso ver a su hijo . . . Ella odiaba a sus hijos . . . Ella pidió que botaran al niño muerto . . .

-¿Qué?- Ahora era Wei que no entendía, Sakura lo miro y regreso su mirada a su esposo entonces noto la mirada de Yuna y él le dijo:

-¿Yo nací muerto?-

Sakura miro a Yuna y algo hizo clic en ella, cuando se dio cuenta que su reacción asusto al niño y no sabía cómo explicarle que su madre y su tía, ambas gemelas tuvieron una fuerte pelea y eso hizo que se le adelantara el parto a la madre de Yuna y que dentro de ella habían dos niños, uno nació aparentemente especial: Yuna, el otro aparentemente muerto.

Ante el silencio abrumador de Sakura, Wei tuvo la iniciativa de tomar a Yuna de la mano y le dijo:

-Dejemos que tu tío atienda a su esposa y nosotros vamos arreglar tus cosas. . . No te olvides mostrarle a la tía Sakura, lo qué hiciste para ella . . .

Ante ese comentario Yuna sonrío suavemente y dijo:

-Te hice un dibujo. . . Pero quedo . . . Raro-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y dijo:

-Yo tampoco dibujo. . . Pero el intento es lo que vale-

-¿Me dirás si te gusta?-

-¡Sí! . . .

-¿Lo prometes?-

Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y eso alegro a Yuna, quién se dispuso a ir con Wei por sus cosas.

Mientras Xiaoláng estaba ayudado a su esposa a levantarse del piso, le pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Tan malo fue lo qué vistes?-

-¿Sabías qué Yuna tenía un Gemelo? . . . ¡Bueno! . . . Tiene. . . Estoy casi segura que NO se murió. . .

-¿Qué?- Xiaoláng pregunto de forma perpleja y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Gemelo . . . De dónde sacaste eso? . . ¡Imposible! . . . -

-No sé . . . Yo lo vi . . . Nació azul . . . Tu hermana lo desecho cómo . . . . Cuando conocí a tus hermanas no me agradaron. . . ¿Puede ser tal vez . . . Por esto . . .

-¿Pero y el otro bebe. . . Qué más viste?-

-Se lo llevaron. . . Vi una señora mayor de cabellos canosos. . .

-¿La Nana?-

-No sé. . . Luego vi a tu madre . . . Es confuso . . .-

-¿Qué diablo es eso de qué Yuna tenga un gemelo? . . . ¿Qué paso con el otro bebe?-

Sakura se quedo callada y su esposo dijo:

-Les voy a llamar y a preguntar a . . .

-¡No lo hagas!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque necesito volver a tocar ese árbol. . . Pero no ahora sino en la noche y en este momento estoy agotada. . . -

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-No me parece buena idea. . . Cada vez qué experimentas con algo sobre-natural terminas. . No quiero ni decirlo. . .

-¿Pero y si tu sobrino vive . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla, hizo una mueca de disgusto y dijo finalmente:

-Primero déjame preguntar el tema de frente y si mis padres o mi abuelo evaden las preguntas, mañana al final del día . . . .

-¡XIǍOLÁNG, hermanito! -

Xiaoláng sintió que lo ahorcaron, cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños largos y mirada ámbar, sonrío con diversión y dijo para malestar de su hermano menor:

-¡Hola! . . . Soy Sheifa . . . La hermana mayor de este de aquí . . .

-¿Qué clase de presentación . . .

Xiaoláng no pudo decir nada más porque su hermana se abalanzo hacia Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¡WOW! . . . Eres linda. . . Bueno eso no es sorpresa. . . Xiaoláng siempre ha tenido un buen gusto para las mujeres a nivel físico, aunque sea un borrego a la hora de involucrarse con ellas . . .

-¡SHEIFA! . . . No deberías estar en Brasil o algo así. . .

Su hermana ignoro la pregunta cuando dijo en voz alta y con emoción en su tono de voz:

-¿Eres Sakura Kinomoto, mi cuñada?-

-¡Sí! . . .

-¡OMG! . . . Vamos hacer las mejores amigas del mundo . . . Bueno de Hong Kong . . . ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? . . Espero que aceptes almorzar conmigo. . . Mis tres hermanas no están. . . Ellas son unas antipáticas. . . ¿Almuerzas conmigo?-

-Sheifa estoy aquí . . . ¡NO ME IGNORES! . . . Además venimos de paso. . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué? . . . Vamos. . . -

De pronto un ligero mareo hizo palidecer a la mujer y Xiaoláng como Sakura se alertaron y tomaron de los brazos a Sheifa, quién dijo con malestar:

-¡Odio estos estragos!-

Xiaoláng se quedo perplejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Estas embarazada? . . .

-¡Sí! . . . Pero antes que preguntes NO es de Methis y estoy en plan de divorcio. . . ¡OYE TU!-

-¡AUCH! . . -Dijo Xiaoláng al sentir el golpe de su hermana en su brazo, Sakura estaba perpleja por ese trato entre hermanos, parecían dos niños pequeños sobre todo cuando Sheifa le reclamo a su esposo con reproche:

-Necesitaba un abogado para tramitar mi divorcio y tú te mandas a cambiar. . . Y encima regresas CASADO. . . ¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE ¡. . . ¿Por qué no me avistes?-

Xiaoláng no quería perder la compostura pero Sheifa era la única hermana con la que tenía afinidad, a pesar de lo alocada que era y miro a su esposa con una mirada de suplica para que lo saque de esa situación entonces ella dijo con calma:

-Señora Li-

-¡OH no querida! . . . La señora Li es mi madre. . Bueno era. . . Ahora tú eres la nueva señora Li - Dijo con abierta sonrisa Sheifa y recalco:

-Me puedes llamar Sheifa y espero que me permitas llamarte por tu nombre-

-Sheifa. . . No creo que exaltarse le haga bien a sus niñas-

-¿Niñas?- Pregunto con asombro Sheifa entonces su hermano al mismo tiempo que ella, exclamo con asombro:

-¿Niñas?-

Sakura se limito a mover su cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces Sheifa empezó con sus preguntas:

-¿Lo vistes? . . . ¡Entonces es cierto! . . . ¿Eres una bruja? . . . ¿Predices el Futuro? . . . Dime qué dice mi mano-

Sakura sonrío nerviosamente ante la parlan-china mujer y su esposo dijo con reproche:

-¡Suficiente! . . . Mi esposa y yo debemos irnos. . .

-¿Por qué? . Vete tú. . . Ella y yo vamos a conocernos. . . ¿Almuerzas conmigo? . . .

Sakura se iba a negar pero Sheifa fue más rápida cuando dijo en forma clara:

-No acepto un NO por respuesta. . . Es importante llevarse bien con la familia política. . . ¿Cómo así te casaste con mi hermano? . . . Dijo: Eres linda y todo pero no pareces ser el tipo de mujer con él que este se involucra. . . No es por ser mala pero este es un mujeriego . . .Tienes que amarrarle bien la soga al cuello . . .

-¡SHEIFA! . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Es la verdad! . . . Ven querida te pondré al día cómo es este perro . . . Hay que ser solidaria con el género . . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Maldita SEA! . . . Son momentos como estos que hubiera preferido ser hijo único.

Xiaoláng veía la expresión aturdida de su esposa que le pedía a gritos con la mirada - ¡Sálvame!- Pero él nunca había podido lidiar con Sheifa cuando empieza hablar y se emociona por algo o peor aún encontraba afinidad con alguna persona.

Al ingresar a la Mansión Li, Sheifa dio instrucciones para que preparen un delicioso almuerzo, preguntándole a su cuñada qué deseaba comer, en el primer descuidado de Sheifa, Sakura le dijo con reproche a su esposo:

-¡Nunca antes me he sentido tan aturdida con una persona qué habla tanto! . . . Ella habla como 100 palabras por minuto. . .

-¡Yo diría que son 1000!- Ante la mueca de disgusto de su esposa, Xiaoláng dijo con suavidad:

-¡Prometo compensarte!-

-¡Lo dudo! . . .

Ante la expresión de asombro de su esposo, Sakura señalo con calma:

-Si mis padres se instalan con nosotros en nuestra casa, Yuna va tener que dormir provisionalmente con nosotros porque el tercer cuarto de huésped, no está preparado para un niño. . . No podremos. . .

-¡DIABLOS! . . . Me olvide de tus padres y de la habitación de Yuna . . . Iba acotar algo más pero entonces la parlan-china de su hermana se hizo presente y dijo:

-¿Te gustaría ver este álbum de fotos de bebe de Xiaoláng? . . . El era tan lindo, aunque las más lindas son las FOTOS que tenemos cuando lo vestíamos de muñeca para jugar con él. . .

Era oficial Xiaoláng quería literalmente hablando arrastrar a Sheifa por ese comentario fuera de lugar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**4.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	38. CP25 Adaptación

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXV.-****Adaptación.**

**[Dos Horas después]**

La Familia Li [Clow, su hijo y su nuera] se quedaron sin habla al ver tal desorden en su sala.

Primero Sheifa había congeniado con Sakura.

Eso era como entrar en un mundo paralelo dado que Sheifa de las cuatro hermanas NO le gustaba socializar, lo contradictorio era que ella solo era abierta cuando una persona le agradaba, de ahí su selecta lista de amigos y conocidos.

Su hermano menor lideraba la lista, por lo que verla interactivo de forma natural con su cuñada fue algo extraño.

Segundo Yuna estaba sentado entre los esposos: Xiaoláng y Sakura, quienes mostraban un rostro relajado sobre todo ella cuando notaba los extraños dibujo del año.

En cambio Xiaoláng tenía toda la expresión que decía - Este niño necesita urgente un curso de arte.

Se notaba que se mordía los labios para no reírse de los inusuales dibujos.

Sakura por otro lado estaba en un dilema moral, ella prometió decirle a Yuna: Si le gustaban o No sus dibujo pero como ella no sabía dibujar y menos hacer críticas al respecto, no sabía cómo contestar sobre todo cuando Yuna mostraba tal emoción por los dibujos hecho para ella y al preguntarte:

-¿Te gusta?-

Ante la ilusión que mostraba el niño ella contesto con una abierta sonrisa - Era una pésima mentirosa a diferencia de su esposo:

-Dibujas mejor que mí. . . Eres un niño muy creativo. . . -

Xiaoláng no contuvo y soltó una fuerte carcajada al igual que su hermana, quien acoto:

-¡Tranquilo Yuna! . . . El arte no corre por nuestras venas. . . Cuando tu tío tenía tu edad ni un simple trazo podía hacer . . .

-¿Qué dijiste?-Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

Sheifa ignoro categóricamente a su reclamo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Ni con el curso de arte mejoro. . . Al contrario, hacía unas cosas amorfas que termino en terapia. . . Porque sus dibujos eran de: Muertos-calavera-sangre. ¡Eran Horribles! . . . Realmente mato este borrego al arte. . .

Sakura y Yuna empezaron a reír del comentario de Sheifa.

-¡Sheifa! . . .- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-Mi hermano es un hombre de talentos pero definitivamente el ARTE no es uno de ellos . . . Salvo por aprender a tocar el violín porque eso si le gustaba . . . [Suspiro de Resignación]. . . Sufrió para aprender . . . Ni hablar del piano . . . Perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo desafino [Risas Burlonas]

Xiaoláng miro a su hermana y le dijo:

-Al menos yo aprendí a tocar en cambio otra . . .

-Yo aprendí a tocar el arpa hermanito-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y ella sonrío abiertamente entonces le dijo con diversión:

-Tal vez no tenía talento natural para dibujar pero con los seminarios que tuvimos de arte, me sirvió de base para mis bosquejó de diseño y ahora modestia aparte dibujo muy bien. . .-

Xiaoláng iba decir algo a su hermana cuando noto la presencia de sus padres y sus abuelos y dijo en voz alta:

-Sakura . . . Te dejare un momento con Sheifa y Yuna . . . ¡Tú! . . . Señalo a su hermana y dijo en voz alta:

-No seas imprudente con mi esposa. . . Voy hablar con el abuelo y nuestro padres-

-¡Tranquilo! . . . Yo los cuido-

Ante la suave sonrisa que Sheifa le dio a su hermano, este se estremeció pero prefirió no decir palabra alguna, siguió a una distancia prudencial a su abuelo que iba con sus padres con destino a su habitación, después del breve saludo que le dieron a los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital]**

Fujitaka miro al Dr. Sanderson y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Teo vas a despedir a Yue y a Touya por el incidente, qué causamos?-

Teo se tomo el tiempo en responder la pregunta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Enojado con ambos estoy! . . . . Pero eso no justifica despedirlos. . . Ambos son excelentes galenos y las políticas del hospital en este caso, les imponen una sanción y la suspensión de sus labores por 3 días-

-¡Gracias!-

-¡Disculpa Fujitaka! . . .

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Sakura y ese sujeto realmente se casaron?-

Fujitaka estudio las facciones del Dr. Sanderson y dijo en tono que no dejo duda alguna:

-¡Sí! . . . Y si me permites acotar: No preguntes. . . Este es un tema familiar.-

-¡Lo siento . . . No fue . . .

-Teo mi hija se caso hace un mes atrás con un completo extraño, después que su prometido YUE la dejara plantara en la Iglesia porque se fugo con su amante: Mi hijo Touya . . . Ahora el matrimonio de mi hija es real, ni yo mismo sé cómo paso-

-¿Vas a permitir qué ese matrimonio continúe?-

Pregunto Touya con un leve reproche en su voz al estar para asombro de ambos hombres al pie de la puerta y Fujitaka dijo en voz alta:

-A mi no me corresponde decidir si se termina o continua ese matrimonio . . ¡Ahora!. Si bien pedir disculpas no solucionada nada te diré: Dame una cifra . . .

-¿Qué? - Pregunto al mismo tiempo Yue y Touya, quién también se había levantado de su cama y Fujitaka dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia:

-Aunque nos ajustemos un poco, estamos condiciones de devolverle lo que pagaste por la carrera de Medicina y le sumamos una pequeña compensación-

-¡NO ESO . . .

-Nosotros nos equivocamos al dejarte de lado por la enfermad de Sakura . . Nada justifica habernos centrado en ella, sin embargo te diré: NO ERES PADRE . . . Teo lo es pero no está con sus hijos, por lo tanto ustedes tres, no saben lo que es tener dos hijos: uno sano y otro prácticamente muriendo . . .

Ante el silencio de los galenos, Fujitaka dijo en tono que denotaba cierta amargura:

-La impotencia de NO saber qué hacer. . . Cómo ayudarla . . . Tu salud es tan buena, que tu madre y yo pensamos que eras lo suficiente maduro para poder estar solo porque eres una persona a pesar de su corta edad se mostraba tan maduro, responsable y que sobre todo amaba a su hermana de forma incondicional, que anteponía la salud de su hermana por sobre todo las cosas-

-¡YO . . . .

-¡NADA TOUYA! . . . Debiste habernos dicho lo que sentías. . . Crees que yo NO estuve las primeras veces a propósito o para desentenderme del tema.

Touya se quedo callado cuando su padre dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que hacía? . . . Estaba haciendo turnos extras para poder pagar todo el costo del tratamiento para curar la enfermedad de tu hermana pero estaba tranquilo y pude hacerlo porque sabía que mi esposa y mi hija no estaba solas porque: Tú cuidabas de ELLAS. . .

Fujitaka respiro con pesar para después decir:

-Nunca quise que cargaras con una tarea tan ardua . . . Si me hubieras dicho lo que sentías . . . ¿Tal vez? . . . Te hubiera escuchado . . . Pero eso nunca lo sabremos porqué nunca ME DIJISTES LO QUE SENTÍAS . . . Hice lo mejor que pude . . . ¡TU ERAS MI ORGULLO! y cuando supe que ibas estudiar MEDICINA no me pude sentir más satisfecho porque pensé que lo hacías porque tenías vocación y no me sorprendía porque eras TAN BUENO EN TODO, ¡DIABLOS! . . . Tus talento eras irreales . . . Inigualables eras bueno en todo lo que te proponías hacer . . .

-¡Eso no es cierto! . . . YO ME ESFORCÉ para que ustedes me reconozcan. . . -

-¿RECONOCER? . . . Nosotros estábamos ORGULLOSOS de ti. . . Eras demasiado perfecto para ser real. . . ¡ME PARECÍA INCREIBLE TENER UN HIJO COMO TU!-

Touya lo miro con malestar y dijo en voz alta:

-¡NUNCA me dijiste NADA! . . .

-¡Error nuestro! . . . Por no incentivar tu EGO. . .

-¿Eso no es así? -

-¿Cómo íbamos alabarte cuándo tu hermana moría cada día? . . . Tú nos facilitaste el trabajo en esa parte. . . Las palabras no eran necesarias cuando nosotros hablamos de ti en tu ausencia dejando saber lo buen . . . El excelente hijo que nos toco . . . ¡DIABLOS! . . . ¿Crees que no hubiera entendido lo tuyo con YUE? . . .Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de opinar-

-¿AHORA YO SOY EL MALO EN ESTA HISTORIA?-

-¡NO! . . . Sencillamente te callaste. . . ¿Sabes la peor parte? . . . La persona que más te admiraba, te alababa y siempre decía que te amaba porque le parecía increíble contar con una persona como tú. . . Era: Sakura . . . Ella quería ser cómo tú y ella vivió por ti . . .

Touya se quedo sin palabras y su padre dijo en voz alta:

-Ella hacía mil y un plan de todo lo que iba hacer contigo, cuando saliera del hospital para compensarte todo lo que hiciste por ella . . .

Fujitaka miro con desdén a Yue y de paso a Teo entonces dijo en voz alta:

-Que traicione un extraño pasa. . . Pero que te traicione la persona que amas te mata y si alguna persona Sakura amaba de forma incondicional era a ti Touya . . . Para ella eras perfecto . . .

Ante el silencio abrumador por parte de los hombres, Fujitaka dijo con reproche:

-Quiero ver cómo vas arreglar esto porque me daría mucha pena que mis dos únicos hijos se distancie y te aseguro que si tu hermana muere antes que tú, el remordimiento te va matar y te va convertir en un hombre completamente desgraciado . . .

Touya no tenía palabras para refutar esto entonces Fujitaka miro fijamente a Yue y le dijo:

-¡Por cierto! . . . . . . Tus padres vienen en camino-

Yue abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

Fujitaka le dijo a Touya:

-Nos vamos instalar en la casa de Sakura y de su esposo, estimo en menos de dos semanas regresar a Tokio con ellos. . . Tienes ese tiempo para arreglar las cosas con tu hermana. No sé lo que piense Yukito sobre ustedes, pero yo no tengo porqué meterme en su relación de pareja pero eso NO significa que la acepte. . . Llámeme cuando decidas la cantidad. . . ¡Me voy! . . . Tu madre me espera-

Fujitaka salió del lugar con una extraña sensación de amargura.

La enfermedad de su hija menor, trajo secuelas y los marcos a todos de una forma u otra, aunque Touya tenía razón en sentirse de esa forma, él como padre no pudo evitar sentir fracaso por completo con sus hijos.

Realmente no tenía idea como tratar a sus hijos de ahora en adelante, con tanto resentimiento de por medio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Fujitaka iba por su esposa al hotel para trasladarse a la casa de su hija, en la Mansión Li las aclaraciones que estaba dando por asentado Xiaoláng dejaba perplejo a la Familia Li, sobre-todo cuando él comento de forma clara y precisa:

-Primero no se iba divorciar de su esposa, su matrimonio no solo era real sino que se había consumado y por su seguridad se iban a trasladar en menos de dos semanas a Tokio, les dejo abierta la invitación para que ellos vayan a conocer la casa de Sakura en dicha ciudad japonesa.

-Segundo les dejo saber la revelación que tuvo su esposa sobre: MARA AKINO y el extraño hombre que le ayudo. Por ende el comunicado de prensa se iba a publicar.

-Tercero y NO menos importante pregunto sobre el tema de Yuna. Les dejo saber su intención de llevarse el niño pero dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo es eso que Yuna no era hijo único sino qué tenía un gemelo?-

Clow miro a su hijo y a su nuera: Ieran, quién señalo:

-Hay cosas que es preferible que no conozcas-

-¿Secretos entre Familia? . . . ¿Qué diablos pasa entre Futtie y Feime? . . .

-¿Cómo piensas dirigir el imperio Li?- Desvío la pregunta Clow y su nieto frunció su ceño y el patriarca señalo:

-Puede desheredarte y hacer que te divor . . .

-¡NO! . . . Esta vez eso no va funcionar conmigo, si deseas dejarme sin dinero adelante. . .

-¡Xiaoláng! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo con asombro sus padres y su abuelo lo miro con interés y dijo sin problema alguno con una calma poco usual en él:

-Como Li he cumplido con las metas impuestas por el Grupo. Sería un desatino de tu parte que me quites de la presidencia y menos que me desheredar pero si lo deseas hacer por mí no hay problema-

-Sin nuestro respaldo no eres nadie- Dijo Clow con calma

-Eso no me importa. Soy un hombre completamente preparado para el mundo de los negocios, puedo hacer mi propio capital en poco tiempo y no necesito de su ayuda, además NO necesito el respaldo del apellido LI para ver por mí mismo y hacer mi propio patrimonio, por lo que mi matrimonio con Sakura va y el problema con MARA se va resolver por sí solo. . . Si no estás de acuerdo, te doy mi renuncia . . . ¡No tengo problema con eso! . . .

-¿Nos estas desafiando? - Pregunto su abuelo con interés a lo que su nieto contesto:

-Tómalo como desees pero dado que esta Familia esta llena de secretos me llevare a Yuna-

-¿Qué? . . . No puedes hacer . . .

Ieran calló inmediatamente al notar la sonrisa confiada de su hijo cuando este señalo:

-Los Li, tenemos un pase libre para mover a los escasos niños de la familia pero puedo legalmente pedir la custodia de Yuna, si demuestro que mi hermana no está acta para ser su madre dado como lo ha tratado y usted menos-

-¿No te atreverías . . .- Ahora fue le turno de callar de Hien cuando su hijo dijo en voz alta:

-No me constaría nada, demostrar lo nocivo que es ser un Li, además a diferencia de ustedes por su edad y su forma de vivir mi matrimonio me da ventaja. Entonces: ¿Lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas? . . . Ustedes deciden-

Al verse en desventaja, Clow hizo caso de su último recurso cuando dijo en un tono ponzoñoso:

-Necesitas adoptar a tu sobrino. . . ¿Acaso tu esposa no te puede dar hijos propios?-

Su nieto se puso tenso al notar la mala intención en su pregunta pero contesto a la par:

-Sakura puede tener hijos pero no debe, por el alto riesgo que representa para su salud. . . Pero eso no significa que no llegues a tener bisnietos . . .

-¿Qué? - Pregunto Clow con reproche y esta vez su nieto sonrío abiertamente:

-¿Cuántos bisnietos quieres? . . . ¿Una docena? . . .¿Tal vez dos? . . .El número no es problema . . . Incluso puedo darte tantos herederos varones desees para preservar el apellido LI - Dijo con todo sarcasmo Xiaoláng.

-¿De qué diablo estás hablando?- Pregunto Hien y su hijo sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-Si MARA fue capaz de usar inseminación artificial para tratar de hacer un hijo mío . . . Mi esposa y yo podemos usar Inseminación In VITRIO o Madre de alquiler . . . Sus óvulos son fértiles . . . Es más ella puede concebir pero no deseo exponerla . . . Les recomiendo que piense en otra cosa si quieren tratar de deshacer mi matrimonio con Sakura, porque los hijos no son un problema . . . . *Risas Suaves*

Los Li se quedaron sin habla cuando el hombre castaño sentencio antes de salir:

-Yo les sugiero que no usen artimañas para deshacer mi matrimonio con la mujer que amo, van a perder su valioso tiempo y van a fracasar en el intento-

Si antes, los Li estaban si habla ahora estaban perplejo y Xiaoláng dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-Pueden atacarme directamente a mí pero si se meten con mi esposa, van a conocer mi lado malo y créame cuando les afirmo: Yo como bueno puedo ser muy bueno como malo. . . -Xiaoláng les dio una sonrisa irónica y dijo en voz alta:

-Los genes malvados de los LI saldrán a flote y no me va importar llevármelos por delante. . . Después de todo ustedes me enseñaron eso . . . ¿Les quedo claro?-

Ante los rostros desencajado por tal sutil amenaza Xiaoláng sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Es bueno que nos entendamos. . . . ¡Qué te mejores abuelo! . . . ¡Permiso! . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después que Xiaoláng salió de la habitación de su abuelo, se sintió completamente aliviado iba a buscar a su esposa cuando escucho unas suaves risas viniendo del cuarto de Yuna y se apresuro a ir y noto a su esposa comentar en voz alta:

-Yuna . . . Toda tu ropa es formal . . . ¿Dónde están tus juguetes?-

-¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto con interés Xiaoláng al ingresar a la amplia habitación y Sakura dijo en voz alta con una evidente emoción en su voz:

-Debemos ir de compras-

-¡ADORO ir de compras! - Dijo Sheifa colándose a la habitación y Yuna miro a su tío con suplica y él río nerviosamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cuál va ser la primera parada?-

-Solo necesita ropa casual para estos días que nos vamos a quedar en Hong Kong porque todo lo que necesite Yuna se lo comprare en Tokio- Dijo Sakura con una abierta sonrisa y su esposo señalo:

-¿Vez Yuna . . . No parece tan difícil?-

Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vamos a la juguetería! . . . Siempre quise ir a una. . .

-¿Juguetería?- Pregunto su esposo con interés y su hermana contesto con diversión:

-Tú que hablas si nunca ha . . .

-¡Cállate Sheifa!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Pocas horas después]**

Los hermanos Li se quedaron perplejos al ver a Sakura y a Yuna con tal emoción en la juguete-ría, sobre todo en cierto estante que llamo la atención a Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Yo amo los TOMATES! . . . No sabía que acá había la línea de Tomoto-chan completa-

-¿Tomato-chan?- Pregunto Yuna con interés, cuando Sakura sin prisa alguna le mostró un CD, lo puso en el TV de Plasma y dijo en voz alta:

**-[¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡ Tomato-chan!]-**

-¡Es LINDO!- Dijo con emoción Yuna.

Los hermanos Li se quedaron sin habla por unos segundos y el esposo de Sakura dijo:

-¿Te gusta esa cosa?-

-Lo adoro . . . Mis padres lo odian pero yo realmente lo adoro-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés y su esposa dijo con diversión:

-¡Escucha! . . .

Xiaoláng vio el vídeo una vez y dijo:

-Entretenido. . . A Yuna le gusta . . . Al notar que su esposa lo puso por segunda vez pregunto:

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡Solo ve! . . . .

La segunda vez que lo vio le pareció divertido el vídeo para los niños pero ya a partir de la tercera vez dijo con reproche:

-¿Cuántas veces vamos a ver el vídeo?-

-Yo tenía una pista para repetirla 100 veces y la poníamos en pediatría. . . ¡Era divertido! -

-¿100 Veces? - Pregunto Xiaoláng con reproche y Sheifa ya se había aprendido la canción y le dijo a Yuna con diversión:

-¡Esta muy lindo! . . . Lo voy a comprar-

-¡Nosotros también!- Afirmo Sakura con emoción y Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¿Perdón?-

Sakura río con gracia y dijo:

-Vamos a comprar toda la línea. . . ¿Qué dices Yuna te gusta? -

Yuna miro a su tío mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo entonces río abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me encanta!-

Xiaoláng entre cerró los ojos y miro a su sobrino pero no pudo decir palabra al notar como Sakura y su hermana tomaban el material de Tomoto-chan-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

No me haré problema por ese material infantil. . . Se pueden perder en casa . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al Final del día]**

En una edición especial de uno de los periódicos locales de farándula, el comunicado de prensa enviado por Xiaoláng Li causaba tal revuelo, que dos hermanos en particular estaba teniendo y mal momento al decir en voz alta:

-¿Qué mierd"#$% . . . Significa esto? -

-¿Qué sucede MARA?-

-Mira. . . Lo que publico _**-EN CORTO**_- En su web site . . .

El hermano de Mara se quedo sin habla al notar el titular:

- _Comunicado de la Familia Li enviado por parte de Xiaoláng Li - Eriol Hiragizawa y Ariel Amamiya.-_

Al terminar de leer el comunicado en voz alta, dijo:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Se nos adelantaron. . . Rápido llama a ese periodicucho para dar tu versión. . . Espera debemos redactar algo sórdido. . . ¡Ya sé! . . . Qué ellos te ultrajaron varias veces y . . .

-¡Estás loco! . . . ¡Eso es mentir . . .

-¡Cállate MARA! . . . Es la controversial la que vende. . . .

Mara miro a su hermano y dijo en voz alta:

-. . . Podemos decir que abusaron de mi y que los tres tienen sórdidos fetiches. . . ¿Te sirve?-

-Necesitamos un par de falsos testigos. . . .

-¡Bueno! . . . Empecemos a inventar una falsa historia. . .

-¡NO TOMES! . . . Recuerda tu estado- Recalco el hombre con reproche.

-¡Mierd"#$%! . . .No puedo tomar ni fumar . . . ¡ODIO Estar embarazada!-

-Ese bebe nos representa dinero NO cometas estupideces. . . Ahora qué diremos. . .

-Veamos. . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al otro lado de la cuidad]**

**[TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan] . . . [TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan] . . . ****[TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan] . . . **

Xiaoláng Li ya estaba odiando al Tomato-chan pero su expresión de fastidio cambio inmediatamente al notar la cara de reproche de sus suegros y dijo con diversión:

-¡SUEGROS sean bienvenidos!-

-¿Tomato-Chan?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con reproche mientras Fujitaka al ingresar a la casa de su hija noto el delicioso aroma del MOLE de Romero que era su preferido y la presencia del pequeño YUNA y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué tramas Li?-

-¡Nada señor Kinomoto! . . . Pero debo avisarles que ustedes ocuparan la habitación de huésped porque Yuna va vivir con nosotros-

-¿Qué? - Preguntaron con asombro los padres de Sakura cuando Xiaoláng cargo a su sobrino en los brazos y dijo en voz alta:

-Su hija y yo hemos decido probar ser padres. . . Antes de encargar a nuestros propios hijos. . .

***TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan******TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan******TOM-TOM-TOMATO-Chan***

**-¿****Qué? – Preguntaron ambos al unisonó. **

Xiaoláng se permitió reír abiertamente cuando le dijo a Yuna que vaya por su tía y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cuántos nietos quieren? . . . ¿Media docena para empezar?-

Era oficial por primera vez que Li trataba a sus suegros los dejos sin palabras.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.-¡Regreso . . . TOMATO-Chan! . . . De Intercambio de Esposas y lo van a ver en DOS de mis FF's ^.^ . . .Vean los dibujos de Yuna en mi Facebook y de pasos mis comentarios sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia!.**

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	39. CP26 Premonición

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa.]**

**Capítulo XXVI: ****Premonición**

El alguna parte de la cocina de una amplia casa el sonido seco de una bandeja de vidrio se rompió en el piso.

El pequeño niño de menos de cuatro años se quedo sin habla y a los pocos segundos grito:

¡Tío Xiaoláng! . . . ¡Tío ven . . . .

El sonido de la música infantil [Tomato-chan] fue mermado por el grito del pequeño Yuna.

Fujitaka dejo tirada las maletas al igual que su esposa al dejar un tema pendiente en el aire y seguir a pasos apresurados a su desagradable yerno.

Los tres se quedaron perplejos al ver los vidrios rotos y Sakura con un cuchillo en mano y el líquido carmesís corriendo en él.

Su esposo inmediatamente se acerco a ella y la zarandeo suavemente mientras trataba de sacarla en trance y dijo en voz alta:

-¡SAKURA REACCIONA!-

Sakura reacciono y lo único que atino fue abrazarse a él, manchando su camisa y dijo con una voz entrecortada:

-Te van a llamar. . . No vayas. . .

-¿Qué?-

-¡Hija! . . . - Dijo su madre con cuidado y noto que el estado de su hija era propio de sus mortales visiones.

Ella solo tenía esa clase de accidente cuando venía de por medio una premonición mortal.

Fujitaka se alerto y pregunto:

-¡Te cortaste! . . . ¿Qué vistes?-

Mientras Nadeshiko tomo al pequeño en brazos y el esposo de Sakura tomaba una pequeña toalla de la cocina, Sakura finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-¡Vi tu carro explotar. . . Pero fue por error!-

-¿Qué?-

-Te van a llamar. . . ¡Ese hombre! . . . El que ayudo a esa mujer. . . Te van hacer . . . Te va llamar Shaoran prométeme que no iras-

-Sakura yo . . . [Sonido del móvil]

Todos se quedaron sin habla cuando Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡Nos quieren hacer daño! . . . ¡Vámonos a Tokio! . . .

El hombre se puso tenso cuando su suegro para su asombro puso su mano sobre su hombre y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Nunca ignores una predicción de mi hija! . . . ¿Podemos sacar al niño del país?-

Shaoran miro a su sobrina que estaba temblando en los brazos de su nuera y a su esposa con el vendaje temporal que hizo en la toalla y dijo en voz alta:

-Todo niño Li puede salir del país con un pase provisional que tenemos Los Li pero iba hacer el trámite de adopción del niño en estos días-

-¿Eres abogado?- Pregunto Fujitaka con calma.

-¡Sí! . . . Pero esta no es mi aérea. . .

-¡Nuestras maletas están listas! Podemos irnos en trasbordador. . .

Sakura movió su cabeza cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Nos quieren vigilar. . . Usemos el avión. . . Mi instinto dice: Peligro. . . Necesitamos salir de aquí hoy mismo-

Shaoran frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-La idea de huir no me gusta podemos usar guardaespaldas-

Sakura lo miro con una expresión de tristeza y preocupación, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en un tono que denotaba temor:

-¡Te vi muerto! . . . ¿Me vas a dejar sola? . . . . La peor parte es que ese atentado no era contra . . .

Antes que ella empiece a llorar su esposo la abrazo con fuerza sin lastimarla cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡No te voy a dejar sola! . . . Le diré a Wei que prepare todo para salir-

-¡NO avises a persona alguna! . . . No mientras no estemos fuera de Hong Kong-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Fujitaka con preocupación

Sakura miro a su esposo y después a sus padres se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-¡Llamen un taxi! . . . Tomemos solo nuestros documentos de identificación para salir y dejemos la cuidad-

-¿Segura?-Pregunto con asombro su esposo.

-¡Segura!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a los planes de última hora del matrimonio Li-Kinomoto y sus suegros, en un amplio departamento en alguna parte de Hong Kong daba una instrucción puntual por móvil:

-¡Exacto Fumiko! . . . ¿Puedes hacer el trabajo en menos de una semana? . . . ¡Perfecto! . . .

Al cerrar la llamada el hombre dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ahora hacer que el pez muerda el anzuelo! . . .

Dong-Sun Akino marco con insistencia a un número que le era familiar pero frunció el ceño al escuchar solo el buzón de voz y dijo en voz alta al cerrar la llamada:

-¡Mierd!"#$%! . . . El tipo no contesta-

*Bostezo* . . . ¡Eh! . . . ¿Por qué estas enojado?-

-El número de Li no contesta. ¿Segura qué es su número privado?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Ha de estar en una reunión. . .

-¿A esta hora?-

-¿Por qué te sorprendes? . . . Cuando Xiaoláng debía trabajar lo hacía . . . El sujeto es un adicto al trabajo. ¿Cómo vamos con el otro tema Dong-Sun?-

-¡Ya está arreglado! . . . En menos de una semana el tipo queda viudo y disponible para ti-

-¿Vamos a seguir con lo de la demanda?-

-¡Por supuesto! . . . Tomare prestado el nombre de nuestro primo y me haré pasar por tu primo. Así le sacamos dinero a Li para no llevarlo a los tribunales-

-¿Qué pasa si no acepta?-

-Entonces Mara prepárate para hablar a los medios y vender la sórdida historia de cómo el padre de tu hijo abuso de ti y te expuso a sus amigos-

-¿Qué hay de los testigos?-

-Estoy en eso. . . ¿Por cierto cuándo te harás el eco? . . . Sería bueno tener una foto del bebe para los medios-

-¡Es una excelente idea hermanito!-

-Veo que Li no me contesta. . . Lo dejare para mañana voy a salir-

-¿Quién es la victima esta noche?-

-¡Haré de celestina!-

-¿Cómo?-

-Resulta que los tríos con Naoko y Chiharu han sido unas excusas-

Mara sonrío de forma divertida cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Ella son?-

-Aprovechare para grabarlas en video. . . ¿Quién sabe lo valioso que puede ser?-

-¿Vas a participar en él?-

-¡Claro! . . . Me hare el borracho mientras las grabo y dejare que ellas todo el trabajo entre . . . " Ellas " -

*Risas Divertidas* . . . ¡Eres perverso!-

-¿Te imaginas el escándalo si sus conservadoras familias se lleguen enterar de lo que hacen sus hijas?-

-¡Diablos! . . . Me gustaría ver eso en vivo y en directo. . .

-Puedes. . .

-¿Cómo?-

La mujer se quedo mirando a su hermano con interés cuando el regreso a una de sus habitaciones y trajo su laptop entonces digito algo y le mostro en vivo y en directo una hermosa y amplia habitación. Mara río y su hermano dijo:

-¡Mejor que películas XXX! . . . ¿Qué dices?-

-¡Eres fantásticos! . . . ¿Tienes tus encuentros carnales grabados?-

-Absolutamente todos. . . Pero no tengo de ellas dos solas . . . ¡Hoy sin falta no se me escapan ese par!-

-¡Me encanto el nuevo entretenimiento!-

-¡Disfruta hermanita! . . . Ahora me voy tengo. . . Trabajo que hacer-

Ante la expresión maliciosa de su hermano, Mara se permitió reír con gracia.

Ellos realmente les gustaban hacer daño por su ambición desmedida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[**Mansión Li**]

-¡Entiendo joven Xiaoláng! . . . Yo les informare a su abuelo y a sus padres. . . Una vez listo los papeles con el traspaso de la custodia del pequeño Yuna se los enviare vía DHL como usted desean. . . ¡Buen viaje!-

Wei cerró la llamada y noto lo tarde que era por ahora regreso a dormir no sin antes decir para sí mismo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? *Suspiro de Cansancio* A los padres del joven no le va gustar saber de su repentino viaje. Su tono de voz era diferente . . . Tengo la certeza que algo cambio en el joven. ¡Espero que todo salga bien! ¡Ni modo! . . . Mañana no sera un buen día . . . Los Li se van enojar . . . De Nuevo . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[**Dentro del avión privado de la Familia Li**]

-¡Hija! . . . ¡Por favor duerme!- Dijo con preocupación Nadeshiko al ver a su hija con la mascarilla de oxigeno mientras se aferraba al pecho de su esposo y ella le contesto:

-¡No quiero!-

Fujitaka cruzo mirada con su yerno mientras tenía en sus piernas al pequeño Yuna quien se había dormido del cansancio por el ajetreo del viaje repentino y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Hija! . . . Verte con esa mascarilla nos pone tenso. . . ¡Por favor duerme!-

-¡Sakura! . . .¡Mírame! . . . Estoy aquí contigo. . . Prometo despertarte cuando lleguemos.

-¡No quiero dormir Shaoran!-

-Tu padre tiene razón duerme un rato el viaje es corto . . . Voy estar aquí contigo-

Luego de insistir un rato Sakura finalmente se durmió por supuesto completamente aferrada a su esposo.

Los padres de Sakura que estaban de frente al asiento de su yerno e hija los miraron en completo silencio.

**[Fujitaka-POV]**

Mi hija realmente se preocupa por él. ¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas entre ellos?. ¿Ellos se aman?. ¡Imposible! . . . Me niego creer que mi hija se haya enamorado de una persona que prácticamente la compro. ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?. ¿Por qué traer al sobrino de Li? . . . ¿En qué está pensando Sakura? . . . ¿Qué diablos es eso de tener hijos? . . . Acaso él no sabe que mi hija no debe tener niños. ¡Este hombre!.

**[Nadeshiko-POV]**

¡Odio a este sujeto!. ¿Cómo la engatuso a mi bebe para qué ella se enam . . . . ¡NO! . . . Sakura no está enamorada de este sujeto . . . Es una ilusión . . . Es natural ella no tiene experiencia en hombres. ¿En qué momento cambiaron las cosas entre ellos?.

**[Xiaoláng-POV]**

¡Diablos! . . . Ya me está doliendo la cabeza con esas miradas tan mortales de este par. ¿Por cierto dónde nos vamos a quedar?

**[Fujitaka- Nadeshiko POV]**

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué pone esa expresión de terror?

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo el matrimonio Kinomoto.

-¡Eh!. . . ¿Dónde nos vamos a quedar?-

Nadeshiko sonrío con malicia pero su esposo se puso serio cuando ella dijo:

-¡Obvio! . . . En la casa de nuestra hija-

-¡No creo que eso sea buena idea!- Dijo Fujitaka

-¡Yo tampoco!- Afirmo Xiaoláng

Ante el ceño fruncido de su esposa Fujitaka aclaro:

-Si fuera solo Li no habría problema en dejar que padezca con instalarse en esa casa tan horrible y tétrica que tiene mi hija pero. . . Va con el niño. . . ¿El bebe se va traumar en casa?-

Nadeshiko iba contestar cuando su hija se levanto abruptamente y dijo con reproche sobresaltando a todos:

-¡Mi casa NO es horrible y MENOS tétrica!-

-¡Sakura! . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella sin entender ante el llamado de atención de su esposo, quién le dijo:

-Pensé que estabas dormida. . . Me asustaste-

Sakura lo miro y luego sonrío suavemente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento! . . . Es solo qué . . .

-¿Por qué no usas tu otra casa?- Pregunto Fujitaka para desviar la atención.

-¿Tienes otra casa?- Pregunto con asombro su esposo y Sakura dijo:

-¡Pensé! . . . ¿La tengo? . . . ¿No la devolvieron al banco por el tema de la hipoteca?-

-¡Esa no fue la orden que nos distes! . . . Recuerda que nosotros pagamos la entrada pero las letras tu con. . . Bueno . . .

Nadeshiko se hizo un lío al intentar tratar de explicar que Sakura y Yue iban a pagar esa casa y Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tienen libertad de hablar! . . .

-Cuando Sakura y Yue se iban a casar nosotros le dimos una casa. Sakura acepto que demos solo la entrada de la casa y el resto ella y su esposo la iban a pagar- Dijo su madre con calma

-¿Está amoblada?-Pregunto con cuidado Shaoran

-¡NO! . . . Porque se supone que luego de la luna de miel ambos la iban a decorar a pesar que los padres de Yue . . . -Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y Fujitaka dijo en voz alta:

-Nos olvidamos de los Tsuskishiro . . . A esta hora deben estar en Hong Kong-

-¡Ni modo! . . . Bueno se supone que los futuros suegros de Sakura pagaron la decoración por adelantado de la casa pero eso nunca se concreto. No sabemos si le devolvieron los fondos. . . ¡En fin! . . . El idiota de Yue nos dejo plantados y endeudados-

-¡Madre!- Dijo Sakura con reproche y su madre dijo con calma:

-¡Es la verdad! . . . Te dije que desde el momento que Yue nos dijo: Dejemos todo para después de la boda. Esa frase no me cuadraba-

-Madre por favor no empieces. . .

**[Xiaoláng-POV]**

Vivir en una casa que compro para convivir con otro hombre. . . ¡No me gusta! . . . Pero vivir en esa casa de muerte eso me gusta menos. . . ¡Ni modo! . . . ¿Qué tan malo sería pedirle a mis suegros que nos permita pasar una . . . Qué diablos estoy pensando . . . Seguro que hasta me dan cuarto separados y me alejan de mi esposa . . . ¡No! Con mis suegros ni loco ni así me paguen. . . ¿Un hotel? . . . Bueno solo será por unas horas. . . ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[**Tokio-Japón**]

A pesar de estar aclarando. El taxi solo los dejo a una cuadra de la tétrica casa.

Los Kinomoto no podían estar más tensos pero no querían dejar a su hija sola en su horrible casa con un hombre y menos con un pequeño niño. Sobre todo por qué no habían aclarada ciertas cosas con su yerno.

La vista a un costado del cementerio y al otro lado de la casa hizo que el pequeño Yuna se despertara.

Abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando y Sakura le dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-Tus dones son especiales te voy a ayudar a desarrollarlos. Esta es mi casa . . . ¡Bienvenido!-

Yuna miro a su tío y al igual que él se puso pálido y dijo con asombro:

-¿Vamos a vivir ahí?-

-No te guíes por la fachada. . . Por dentro es acogedor. . .

*Boo* El sonido de los búhos de la noche hizo estremecer al niño que termino aferrándose a la pierna de su tío y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tío en serio vamos a vivir aquí?-

Su tío quería decir que No pero Sakura mostro tal alivio en su cara al ver su casa y dijo en voz alta:

-Es la primera vez que tengo a tantas personas en mi casa. . . Haré chocolate caliente y de paso algo ligero para comer. . .

Los Kinomoto miraron a su yerno y al niño al notar a su hija alejarse e ingresar en la casa y Shaoran dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo hago para convencer a su hija para mudarnos del lugar?-

Nadeshiko miro a su yerno y estaba aferrada a su esposo porqué los sonidos de las ramas secas la ponía tensa y dijo en voz alta:

-Tengo una amiga que trabaja en bienes de raíces. . . Si logras convencer a mi hija *Boo*Boo*Boo* . . .

-¡Tío tengo miedo!- Decía el pobre Yuna mientras se aferraba al pecho de su tío y él dijo en voz alta:

-Busque algo amoblado para una pareja y un niño . . . *Boo*Boo*Boo* . . .

-¡ENTREN! . . . Va empezar a llover . . .

Los Kinomoto se sobresaltaron al ver a Sakura con una vela en la mano y su madre dijo en voz alta con reproche:

-¿Acaso no hay luz?-

-¡Creo que la han cortado! . . . ¿No han pagado los recibos de luz y agua de mi casa?-

-¡Diablos! . . . -Maldijo en voz alta Fujitaka y Nadeshiko lo miro con el semblante enojada y dijo en voz alta:

-¿No pagaste el recibo de la luz?-

-¡Claro que pague! . . . Seguro es otra cosa. . . [Sonido del Trueno] [Sonido de las ramas estrujándose entre sí]

Todos gritaron asustados mientras se apresuraban a ingresar al lugar.

-¡Tío! . . .

-¿Dime Yuna?- Pregunto con cuidado el hombre al ingresar al lugar y el pequeño le dijo con temor:

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

-Dudo que pueda dormir. . . Pero haremos el intento-

Era oficial ninguno de ellos quería pasar la madrugada en esa tétrica casa.

No solo estaban sin Luz sino que empezaba a llover copiosamente y justo los relámpagos alumbraban la parte descuidada del cementerio.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP - El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia. **

**2.- Desde el CP23 Parte II la historia cambio de CATEGORIA a M eso la convierte en una historia para adultos y/o personas con criterios formados por lo que en las próximas escenas a parte del tinte sobrenatural-misterio va contener escenas eróticas implícitas como explicitas. **

**De igual pondré la advertencia en mi Facebook cuando suba el link de la actualización.**

**Actualice hoy porque ayer no pude subir el CP ya que me faltaban una parte.**

**3.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. - No tengo BETA - Pero pondré especial cuidado al redactar de igual abra cosas que se me pasen por alto. **

**Si me hacen observaciones con respecto a la redacción - gramática por favor inclúyanme la regla en la que se basan, eso me permitirá revisar y mejor lo que edito. ¡Gracias!. **

**4.-Gracias por leer esta historia y por darse tiempo de hacerme llegar sus comentarios sea por esta vía o por Facebook. **

**5.- Les invito a leer: ****Los Antagonistas**** mi historia de Skip Beat que esta en re-edición va hacer una historia paralela al Manga de Skip Beat. **

**6.- Tengo 15 historias abiertas por lo que voy hacer capítulos más largo de esta historia para retomar las otras y tratar de ajustarme al horario que me he impuesto *No prometo entregarles actualizaciones diarias* Pero Semanales de 2 a 3CP sí y a medida que termines mis otros mini y micro-FF podre actualizar esta historia con mayor fluidez. **

**[Además se me vino mi proyecto de grado encima eso me deja con poco tiempo para editar como deseo]. **

**Detesto las excusas pero estoy limitada en cuando el tiempo. ¡Lamentablemente!.**

**7.- Les aconsejo que revisen mi MURO-FACEBOOK, ya está en orden como iré terminando cada historia y cuales voy extender. [Vamos a tratar de mantener el horario de actualización: Martes-Jueves-Sábado a partir de las 18:00PM]**

**8.- Les invito a leer mi ONESHOT de: ****La Casa Embrujada**** y las historias que participaron en el reto de la comunidad Sakuriana. Me gustaría saber si le ven potencial para desarrollar un micro-FF. Ya que historias de adolescentes casi no escribo y en esta semana termin historias - Según YO - Veamos qué pasa . . . Quiero algo de Romance ya que no es mi fuerte. **

**9.- Tienen libertad de agregarme o suscribirte a mi Facebook para que reciban mis actualizaciones y de paso vean los proyectos que estoy apoyando. **

**Hechos por FANS para FANS sobre SCC - TCR del Grupo CLAMP. No les adelanto más para que se interesen en los proyectos. **

**10.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	40. CP27 Compartiendo dones

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXVII: Compartiendo dones.**

**[Tokio-Japón]**

-¡Diablos!-

-¡Cuidado a quién invocas LI!- Dijo con reproche Nadeshiko hasta que su yerno dijo con malestar:

-¿Por qué se demoran tanto?-

-Porque aunque no lo parece esta casa es un laberinto, que solo Sakura cono . . . [La luz de prendió] . . . ¡Por fin! . . . ¿Yuna sigue durmiendo?-

-No sé que hizo Sakura pero duerme profundamente. . . ¡Es extraño!-

Nadeshiko miro al niño con atención y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Hipnosis!-

El hombre de cabellos castaño miro a suegra con interés mientras con cuidado ingresaron juntos a una de las amplias salas de la tétrica casa.

Nadeshiko sintió la tensión de su yerno y con algo de diversión a pesar de su incomodidad por estar en tal lugar comento en forma maliciosa:

-¿No te ha pasado qué cuándo estas con Sakura de pronto sientes cómo un salto en el tiempo?-

El hombre se quedo callado cuando se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cómo estando en un sueño?-

-Estas en un lado y luego. . . ¡ZAZ! . . . Apareces en otro lugar y no sabes cómo paso-

El hombre solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y su suegra declaro abiertamente con seriedad:

-¡Es algo extraño! . . . Pero. . . Sakura es una experta en poner a dormir a las personas. . . No sé cómo lo hace. . . Pero es rápida . . . ¿Seguro que deseas estar casado con una mujer con dones tan extraños cómo extraordinarios?-

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta impregnado con un leve reproche:

-Le guste o NO . . . Voy estar casado con su . . . [Sonido potente de un trueno] . . . Hija-

El sonido sobresalto ambos pero la luz no se fue esta vez pero en cambio la vista clara del cementerio les dio una sensación tenebrosa y el hombre dijo en voz alta:

-¡Su hija realmente tiene pésimo gusto para escoger dónde vivir!. ¿En qué estaban pensando cuándo aceptaron que ella viva en un lugar así?-

-¡Espera un segundo Li! . . . Concuerdo con el pésimo gusto de mi hija . . . ¿Mira con quién se vino a casar?-

-¿Qué dij . . . [Sonido potente de otro trueno-Se corto la luz]

La pequeña discusión quedo en el aire por varios minutos cuando la luz se re-estableció.

La mujer miro al hombre con seriedad y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Amas a mi hija?-

-¡Sí!-

Dado lo tenso que estaba ambos por el lugar, la mujer se quedo perpleja ante tal revelación, decidieron quedarse en completo silencio a esperar que Sakura y su padre regresen a la sala.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando Sakura y su padre ingresaron al lugar pero notaron el malestar de ambos finalmente Fujitaka dijo con reproche:

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuándo compraste algo así?-

-¡Padre te dije que podía ir sola!-

-¡No! . . . Con esa oscuridad podría pasarte algo. . . Me quiero ir de este lugar-

-¡Ándate!-

-¡Sakura!- Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo y ella dijo en un tono cansado mientras cruzo mirada con su esposo y se acerco donde estaba Yuna entonces se tomo su tiempo en decir entre susurros:

-No ha dejado de quejarse desde que ingreso al lugar. . . *Bostezo* . . . ¡Tengo hambre! . . . Quiero comer y luego descasar como se debe-

-¿Dormir? . . . En esta casa. . . ¡Imposible! . . . La tormenta empeora adicional la vista al cementerio NO es nada agradable- Dijo su madre con reproche, ante la tensión dado con sus suegros su esposo dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué discutes con tu padre, Sakura?-

Quiso desviar la tensión del tema pero Fujitaka no dejo que su hija conteste cuando dijo en voz alta:

-La caja de fusibles de esta casa del horror está del otro lado. . . Prácticamente en el cementerio-

-¡Padre! . . . El Mausoleo de quienes fueron los dueños de la casa está. . .

-¿Qué? . . . Abres la puerta y ahí está el cementerio. . . Con razón te vendieron esta casa tan barata prácticamente estamos en el centro del cementerio-

-¿Qué? - Pregunto con asombro Nadeshiko y su esposo.

Sakura miro a sus padres y a su esposo, se tomo su tiempo en contestar en voz alta:

-¡No puedo lidiar con ustedes! . . . ¡Lo lamento! . . .

Los padres de Sakura y su esposo se alertaron cuando sintieron el ambiente pesado porque todo se oscureció para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

[**Hong Kong-China**]

El patriarca Li estaba para variar se quedo sin palabras al ser notificado del viaje repentino de su nieto a Tokio y pregunto a Wei mientras terminaba de desayunar en su habitación.

-¿Esas fueron sus instrucciones?-

-¡Si señor!-

Clow iba acotar algo cuando su hijo ingreso al lugar y luego del breve saludo dijo en voz alta:

-Me llamo Masaki para informarme que se concreto el acuerdo multinacional con Japón vamos hacer una alianza para poder armar toda la nueva infraestructura portuaria flotante en ese país. Por lo que debemos trasladarnos a Japón para dirigir ese proyecto desde. . . ¿Sucede algo?-

-Hien tu hijo viajo ayer en el noche a Tokio-

-¿Cómo? . . . No he sido informado al respecto-

-Señor si me permite comentarte sobre las instrucciones del joven Xiaoláng-

-Adelante Wei . . . Tienes la palabra-Dijo Hien con calma al notar el semblante serio de su padre y Wei dijo en voz alta:

-Viajo a Tokio por su seguridad. Nos pidió reforzar la seguridad de la Mansión Li y no informar sobre su paradero.-

Hien frunció el ceño y su padre dijo:

-Wei me informo que luego de publicar el comunicado de prensa Xiaoláng quiero que vigilemos a Mara Akino y la mantengamos al margen de su paradero. Adicional de lo que te comento Wei, mi nieto va dirigir nuestras operaciones desde Japón-

-En pocas palabras se adelanto a mis planes-

-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto Ieran al ingresar a la habitación de su suegro.

Los Li intercambiaron comentario sobre el repentino viaje de Xiaoláng y su esposa y además empezaron a organizar su posible traslado a Japón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Cementerio General de Tokio]**

Eran menos de las 5:15AM. El día esta aclarando pero se sentía el frío, Yuna miro a su tío con reproche y este le devolvió la mirada con incomodidad y le dijo a su esposa:

-¿Está es tu idea de un paseo matutino para bajar la comida?-

[Ella expreso los había levantado solo a su esposo y a su sobrino político para que desayunen con ellos y luego salir de la casa dejando a sus padres dormidos]

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿No dijeron qué estaban llenos?-

Yuna por primera vez mostró a Sakura el ceño fruncido, un gesto propio de su esposo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Yo pensé que la tía Sakura nos iba llevar a la ci-udad no al ce-men-te-rio . . .

-¡Yuna! . . . Mira a tu alrededor. . . Solo relájate y dime qué sientes. . . Lo mismo va para ti Xiaoláng-

Su esposo la miro con interés e hizo lo que ella les pidió. De pronto una extraña paz los embargo y el pregunto con calma:

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre en mandarín?-

-¡Porque me gusta cielo!-

Sakura no se privo de darle un suave y cortó besos en los labios cuando Yuna miro hacia ellos y noto una leves luces pequeñas, los miro con atención y cuando rompieron el beso, su esposo miro detrás de ellos y noto lo que Yuna estaba viendo y dijo en voz alta con asombro:

-¿Qué son esas luces?-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Tus sentidos se han despertados porque empieza a ver con aquellos dones que se te han dado-

El hombre miro a su esposa con interés y frunció el ceño si entender.

Yuna se atrevió a tocar las pequeñas e inusuales luces con sus manos y dijo con asombro:

-¡Cálido! . . . ¡Helado! . . .

-¿Qué son?-Pregunto el hombre con asombro ya que al tocarlas sintió las mismas sensaciones del niño y Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Son energías de las personas enterradas en este lugar-

-¿Qué?- Tanto el niño como el hombre las miraron con asombro y reproche.

Sakura respiro con calma y dijo mientras empezaba avanzar hacia ellos:

-Se dice que cuando una persona deja este mundo, su cuerpo regresa a la tierra pero su alma se transforma en una pequeña luz -Energía- Nadie sabe a dónde va o de dónde viene pero cuando es cálida significa que esa persona en vida ha hecho cosas grandiosas y muy buenas . . . Las que son heladas son aquellas que han sufrido-

-¡Espera un segundo! - Dijo el hombre con reproche y pregunto de forma directa:

-¿Acaso voy a empezar a pasar por esas cosas raras qué te pasan?-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo y él dijo:

-¡No quiero ver esas cosas!-

-Eso va ser difícil cuando los dones se despiertas no se pueden detener porque . . .

-¡No rimes! . . . Cada vez que rimas suceden cosas raras-

Yuna miro a los adultos y sintió un suave aroma a rosas mezclados con aroma dulce que no pudo identificar y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es ese aroma?-

-¡OH! . . . Es la muerte. . . Oh bueno algo similar a ella . . .

-¿Qué?- Dijeron con algo de temor el hombre y el niño y Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras empezó a caminar por un sendero descuidado, ellos la siguieron una distancia prudencial y Yuna pregunto al hombre:

-¿Tío, a dónde vamos?-

-¡No sé! . . . Pero mejor la seguimos . . .

Sakura camino en silencio por un amplio y descuidado sendero cuando llego a un hermoso y pequeño jardín que estaba en algo similar a un mirador que tenía una perfecta visión de su casa y del cementerio.

Yuno miro a su tío y dijo:

-¡En este lugar no hay sonidos!-

-¡Es extraño!- Recalco su tío.

Sakura les sonrío con calma cuando extendió su mano y señales las tumbas y Mausoleos.

Las suaves luces se hacían intensa entonces extrañas formas traslucidas se mostraban.

Algunas eran como siluetas humanas trasparentes otras eran oscuras.

Xiaoláng y Yuna se miraron entre sí aterrados.

Miraron a Sakura y ellas las sonrío con calma entonces Yuna dijo con temor:

-¿No vamos a ver un esqueleto o sí?-

Sakura le sonrío abiertamente cuando su esposo dijo con reproche:

-¿Dime qué Yuna esta errado?-

-Se dice que la Muerte una vez fue una diosa realmente hermosa . . .

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron con asombro el hombre y el niño entonces Sakura las pregunto:

-Una de las leyendas que atañe a la antigua familia que habitaba mi casa es sobre . . . El amor que se dio entre los dioses de la Vida y la Muerte y su pacto con la humanidad . . . Son tres relatos pero solo sé dos . . . ¿Desean que les cuentes?-

Xiaoláng y Yuna se interesaron en la historia al notar como las luces se volvían intensa.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en ordenar sus pensamientos para recordar la historia mientras su esposo y su sobrino político se sentaban en el verde césped que había en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[El Pacto entre La VIDA y La MUERTE]**

**Se dice no sé si sea cierto** que cuando el padre-dios Tiempo que era eterno se canso de estar solo se saco una parte de su corazón y formo un hermoso cuerpo a imagen y semejanza de él.

Se abrió la cabeza y saco la mitad de su cerebro y lo amaso por muchas lunas hasta que perfecciono un pequeño cerebro que puso dentro de la hermoso cuerpo.

Tomo parte de su alma inmortal y le dio un soplo de vida.

El cuerpo era de un pequeño bebe de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules.

Su cuerpo era de un color blanco.

El padre-dios Tiempo se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña creación y le llamo: VIDA.

Su risa aliviaba su alma.

Su alegría era contagiosa.

El padre-dios Tiempo disfruto cada segundo eterno de su pequeño bebe y cuando este creció le entrego el universo para que haga travesuras.

El dios VIDA creo mundos inimaginables. Criaturas fantásticas. Se divertía jugando con sus creaciones.

Algunas las dejo sola y recorrió el universo donde el tiempo no existía ya que su padre se tomo un breve descanso pero de esas creaciones aparecieron los dones-emociones-sentimientos algunas positivas otras negativas.

Dioses menores que se enamoraron del dios de la VIDA pero este al ser un ser superior no lograron captar su atención.

Entonces dentro de los dioses negativos menores y vengativos entre ellos el dios del ENSUEÑO que aconsejado por la Ira-Envidia-Ambición busco la manera de distraerlo de su labor para captar su atención.

¡Pero no lo logro!. Se impregno de sentimientos negativos y empezó hacer cosas malas.

El tiempo paso hasta que el dios de la VIDA se dio cuenta que sus creaciones se habían contaminado y decidió eliminarlas una a una.

Fue una guerra feroz pero el dios de la VIDA quería empezar de nuevo. No hubo lugar en el universo que él no busco y asesino sin piedad a sus creaciones.

Al final quedo el dios del Ensueño que huyo de él por sentir temor de su furia, evadió al dios con facilidad pero al final de todo el dios de la VIDA encontró al dios del Ensueño en uno de los lugares más frío del universo, no le dio tregua.

Al matarlo, un sentimiento de amargura lo embargo por completo.

Sus manos estaban manchadas con un liquido color plata, las emociones negativas que creía extintos lo abrumaron, a tal punto que sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos azules se tornaron oscuros como la noche.

Restregó sus manos con furia sobre la nieve pura y cristalina del lugar para limpiarlas pero termino cortándose.

Su sangre de color plata se torna roja al contacto con el suelo.

Se quedo completamente perplejo y retrocedió varios pasos cuando noto, el piso tomar forma de una extraña figura ajena a él.

A pesar de lo frío del lugar una brisa calidad impregnada con aromas de flores se sintió en el ambiente que lo desconcertó porque ante él la extraña figura salio del suelo, era como ser dibujada alto relieve pero sin prisa alguna.

Destellos de oro dieron forma a una larga cabellera castaña rojiza.

La nieve tomo forma de un hermoso rostro que se iba delineando - El color carmín de sus labios eran acentuados - Siguió con su fino cuello y se formo un hermoso contorno que parecía no terminar.

Un velo transparente la cubrió.

El dios de la VIDA se quedo sin habla ante tal perfecta creación.

Sin embargo no tenía pulso.

No había respiración.

No había VIDA en Ella.

Era un hermoso cuerpo inerte.

El dios de la VIDA se acerco con cuidado a ella pero cuando intento tocarla NO pudo hacerlo porque ante él, su padre-dios Tiempo aparecía y dijo con una expresión que denotaba sorpresa:

-¿Qué hiciste?-

El dios de la VIDA al ver a su padre, no omitió detalle alguno y contó lo sucedido, el anciano frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tus acciones han traído a la diosa MUERTE!-

-¿Muerte?-

-Envuelta en el velo del Ensueño. Si la llegas a tocar morirás-

El dios de la VIDA no dijo palabra alguna cuando su padre dijo en voz alta:

-No vuelvas a este lugar-

Al ver a la hermosa criatura no pudo evitar preguntar con pesar:

-¿Qué va pasar con ella?-

-La Muerte es eterna. Ella no puede morir pero tampoco puede vivir-

Ambos dioses salieron del lugar pero el dios de la VIDA no volvió a crear, dejo que el universo lentamente haga su parte mientras veía desde una distancia prudencial a la hermosa diosa que ya hacía dormida.

Por cada luna que paso él la amo.

No la podía tocar pero se conformaba con velar su sueño eterno.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo paso pero los dioses menores se regeneraron por segunda vez sin memoria.

La belleza de la diosa dormida capto la atención de los dioses menores pero todo aquel que se acercaba a ella o trataba de tocarla se hacía polvo.

El dios del Ensueño quedo fascinado con la diosa y sabía que no la podía tocar, por lo que se las ingenio para encontrarse con ella en sus sueños y poseer-la pero antes de intentarlo, el dios de La VIDA que siempre estaba al acecho, adivino fácilmente sus malas intenciones entonces se apresuro a llegar al lugar donde estaba la diosa dormida y dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué haces?-

El dios del Ensueño sonrío con malicia cuando le mostró el polvo del sueño y dijo en voz con altivez al no recordar ante que deidad estaba:

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-

El dios de la VIDA le mostró su espada y el dios Ensueño río al decir:

-¡Somos inmortales! No puedes. . .

El dios de la VIDA no dio opción a nada cuando lo decapito abruptamente pero accidentalmente el arma y la sangre del dios del Ensueño como su polvo del sueño cayó sobre la diosa de la Muerte hiriéndola levemente en el acto.

El efecto fue inverso porque por primera vez desde su aparición en el lugar, ella despertó.

Su mirada era completamente vacía pero poco a poco el color de sus ojos empezaron a tomar forma.

El tiempo en ellos parecía no tener efecto.

La diosa de la Muerte miro con interés al enfurecido dios de la VIDA a quien le sonrío suavemente al ver su expresión cambiar en cuestión de segundos.

De la ira paso a la sorpresa.

Abrió y cerró la boca literalmente hablando. Se quedo sin palabras.

Se apresuro ayudar a la diosa de la Muerte a curar su herida pero en el momento que la toco sintió como si su VIDA se desvaneciera.

El no la podía tocar.

Ella se quedo perpleja al notar que tampoco lo podía tocar.

Cerro su herida por instinto y bajo su mirada la tristeza la embargo. - No entendía que estaba mal con ella -

El dios de la Vida sintió su impotencia y frustración pero no podía hacer nada.

La diosa de la Muerte se levanto del piso y salió del lugar dejando completamente desolado al dios de la Vida.

Se dice que el tiempo pasó, ellos se limitaban a verse a lo lejos, el dios de la Vida hacía hermosas creaciones para ella pero cuando ella las tocaban, esta moría por lo que la diosa de la Muerte solo contemplaba a lo lejos sus creaciones y se limitaba a sonreírse a una distancia prudencial.

El tiempo paso sin prisa y Los dioses se regeneraron por tercera vez sin memoria.

El dios de la Vida se alerto al ver de nuevo, al dios del Ensueño y antes que este se topara con su diosa, la sorprendió cuando se atrevió a tocarla y dijo en voz afirme:

-Quiero cambiar mis dones: Quiero ser el dios de la Muerte-

La diosa de la Muerte se sintió desfallecer cuando el dios de la Vida la beso sin prisa.

El beso impregnado de emociones intensas tomo parte de su esencia.

El dios de la Vida dejo de ser el hermoso ser y se convirtió en un esqueleto.

Pero antes que la diosa de la Muerte cambiara, el padre-dios Tiempo apareció en el lugar y se enojo con su hijo, dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Yo no quiero ser más el dios de la VIDA quiero ser el dios de la Muerte para estar con ella-

-¡No puedes hacer eso! . . .

-¿Por qué NO?-

-Mira a tu alrededor. . .

El esqueleto miro con asombro como la vida del lugar se tornaba oscuro y su diosa se mostró débil y al caer en sus brazos pregunto alarmado:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Eres el pilar de todo . . . sin VIDA no existe nada. . . Incluso Ella-

El esqueleto la dejo en el suelo y se alejo de ella volviendo a su forma original, la diosa de la Muerte regreso al sueño eterno entonces el padre-dios Tiempo al sentir la impotencia de su hijo dijo en voz alta:

-Podemos hacer algo pero no sé si ella acepte . . .

El dios de la Vida lo miro con interés pero su padre y este dijo con suavidad:

-¡Debemos esperar que ella despierte!-

El dios de la VIDA por segunda ocasión volvió a velar su sueño eterno.

El tiempo paso pero ella no despertó entonces el dios de la Vida hizo unas hermosas creaciones eran él y ella en barro, las hacía y las deshacía hasta que las perfecciono.

Estaba tan concentrado en aquellas figuras que no se dio cuenta que su diosa había despertado y lo contemplaba con atención al darse la vuelta no la vio y se asusto, la busco minuciosamente en todo el lugar y la encontró cerca de un riachuelo mostraba una melancolía única y él pregunto:

-¿A qué se debe tu tristeza mi diosa?-

-¿Por qué todo lo qué toco se muere? . . . El río era claro y puro . . . Pero cuando lo toque se puso oscuro-

-¡NO llores!-

-¡Hasta mis lágrimas son negras! . . . ¿Por qué?-

Ella no entendía el concepto de la Muerte y lo que ella representaba.

El dios de la Vida no se contuvo y extendió sus manos cuando recogió las lágrimas de la diosa de la Muerte entonces para asombro de ella, las convierto en perlas negras.

La diosa las miro con atención e interés y él dijo:

-¡Prometo convertir todo aquello que toques en algo hermoso para ti! . . . ¡No importa cuanto daños haga . . . yo lo reparo!-

La diosa de la Muerte sonrío con suavidad cuando el padre-dios Tiempo apareció delante de ellos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Por fin despertaste! . . . Perlas Negras que hermosa creación-

El dios de la Vida miro a su padre con tristeza y comento con interés:

-Dijiste que no la puedo tocar y no puedo estar con ella . . .

-Así es. . . Pero . . . Esas son tus creaciones ¿Verdad?-

La diosa de la Muerte miro con asombro su pequeña replica, al igual que la pequeña replica del dios de la Vida, quién movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo y el padre-dios Tiempo dijo con calma:

-Dale un soplo de vida y permitiré que te encuentres con tu amada pero hay un precio y ella lo debe pagar-

-¡Espera padre! . . . Me dices: ¿Qué podemos?-

-Re-encarnar en los humanos cada mil leguas pero hay un precio- Volvió a recalcar el padre-dios Tiempo.

-¿Cuál es ese precio?- Pregunto la diosa de la Muerte con interés

-El dios de la Vida transformado en hombre nunca te recordara-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el dios de la Vida con reproche y la diosa de la Muerte ignorando la punzada de dolor que sintió pregunto:

-¿Por qué?-

-Tu precio será recordar y buscar en VIDA a tu Alma Gemela ósea buscar al dios de la VIDA hecho hombre pero se invertirían los papeles. Sentirás dolor al consumar tu amor con él y al generar vida. Sentirá el dolor carnal y el mental, al saber que él no te puede recordar.-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido!- Protesto inmediatamente el dios de la VIDA pero la diosa de la Muerta pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Lo encontrare?-

-Tantas veces re-encarnes pero depende de ti que él te ame. ¡Fracasaras!. . . ¡Sufrirás! . . . Pero a veces la atinaras. Lo dejaremos a la suerte pero cuando lo encuentres feliz tú serás aunque no puedas revelar quién eres-

-¡Imposible! . . . ¿Cómo no voy a recordarla? . . . ¡No tiene sentido! . . . ¡Eso no es un precio sino un castigo!-

La diosa de la Muerte ignoro el malestar del dios de la Vida cuando pregunto con calma:

-¿El no podrá recordarme nunca?-

-Solo en el segundo que su vida se extinga, sus recuerdos vendrán a él pero se borraran y se reencontraran como siempre en este lugar pero él no podrá recordar y menos te podrá tocar, aquí solo en la vida mortal . . . ¡Ese es el precio!-

-¿Debe haber otra forma?- Pregunto indignado el dios de la VIDA.

-¡Lo haré!-

-¿Qué?-

Antes que el dios de la Vida proteste ella pregunto:

-¿Pero cómo lo identificare. . . Cómo sabré qué es él?-

El padre-dios Tiempo sonrío cuando noto las perlas e hizo un gesto con las manos y transformo, las hermosas perlas en dos hermosos aros de color negro y dijo en voz alta:

-Los anillos los guiaran deberán entregárselo a los hombres. La diosa de la Muerte usara su anillo está grabado con la palabra MUERTE mientras que el otro anillo está grabado con la palabra VIDA. . . Pero no hay garantía que se encuentren en el mismo lugar y en el mismo tiempo-

La diosa de la Muerte pregunto por última vez:

-Pero dijiste que podemos re-encarnar. . .

-Tantas veces deseen cada mil leguas pero depende de ti ubicarlo a él-

El dios de la Vida definitivamente no le gusto ese precio pero ella dijo con cuidado:

-Si para poder tocarte como deseo debo pagar ese precio, no tengo problema con aquello. Quiero vivir un segundo de felicidad a sentir esta soledad por toda la eternidad. . . ¡Por favor!- Suplico la diosa de la Muerte pero el dios de la VIDA protesto inmediatamente:

-¡NO! . . . ¡Hacerte pasar por tal dolor no le veo sentido!-

-Pero más dolor me causas al no poder estar contigo. No poderte tocar, el sacrificio vale la pena ¿No lo crees?-

El dios de la Vida la miro sin saber que decir y ella pregunto:

-¿Qué va pasar cuando re-encarne en aquellas criaturas?-

-Yo me encargare de aquella parte por eso no debes de temer porqué a diferencia de él en ti dones especiales se darán-

La diosa sonrío con calma y el dios de la Vida dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué sucederá Si me niego?-

La diosa de la Muerte tiene libertad de hacerlo y de paso escoger a su compañero eterno por ahí vi a cierto dios . . . Del Ensueño. . .

-¿Qué dijiste?-

El padre-dios Tiempo sonrío con gracia al ver el semblante de enojo de su hijo y la sonrisa divertida de la diosa de la Muerte cuando pregunto:

-¿Puedo hacer tal cosa?-

-¡Por supuesto qué NO!-

Ante ese grito de enojo del dios de la VIDA, los dioses se permitieron reír abiertamente de él, desde entonces la diosa de la Muerte se impregno de emociones intensas entre ellas el humor, un raro humor que le permite burlarse de la Vida cuando está con ganas de molestar.

Ellos siempre re-encarna en la humanidad que hacen y deshacen.

La diosa de la Muerte hecha mujer busca al dios de la Vida hecho hombre pero es raro que ellos coincidan sin embargo La Muerte busca con ahincó y nunca deja de insistir por el tal anhelado re-encuentro.

**Se dice. . . No sé si sea cierto . . . **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Sakura termino el relato noto al pequeño Yuna con lágrimas en los ojos y a su esposo completamente perturbado entonces ella dijo con cuidado:

-¡Es una leyenda!-

-¡Tu relato cuadra con nuestros extraños anillos de matrimonio!- Dijo Xiaoláng con una extraña sensación.

Yuna mostró su asombro al ver por primera vez, los anillos del raro material y de color negros entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Ustedes son los dioses del cuento!-

El niño no estaba preguntando, estaba afirmando lo que le pareció obvio.

Su tío lo miro con el ceño fruncido y Sakura sonrío suavemente cuando contesto:

-Los anillos tienen otra historia pero no la recuerdo . . .

-¿Cómo así?- Pregunto su esposo extrañado ante tal comentario.

-Por qué cuando me los dieron. . . El dueño de la casa me dijo que el secreto de los anillos fue transcrito en un pergamino transparente que está en alguna parte de la casa o de este cementerio pero nunca me di tiempo de buscarlos-

-¿Desde cuándo los pergaminos son transparentes?- Pregunto con asombro su esposo y ella dijo con diversión:

-¿Te muestro algo? . . . Pero NO te vayas asustar. . .

Yuna miro a su tío y este dijo con reproche:

-¡No salgas con algo raro!-

Sakura sonrío cuando se saco su aro de matrimonio y le dijo a su esposo:

-Pon tu aro sobre tu mano izquierda y ponla frente a la mía . . . Así . . .

Xiaoláng hizo tal como le instruyo su esposa entonces para asombro de él y de Yuna, ambos aros se entrelazaron y levitaron por varios segundos dejándolos sin palabras.

Finalmente Yuna dijo con asombro:

- ¡MAGIA! . . .¡INCREIBLE!-

-Los anillos solo se entrelazan cuando quienes lo usan tienes sentimientos fuertes por la otra persona. Su magnetismo se activa pero esa parte no la sé explicar. . . Está en el pergamino-

Entonces Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Deberíamos buscar ese pergamino para constatar qué dice sobre los anillos?-

Su esposo la miro con reproche y Yuna mostró una sonrisa nerviosa entonces los anillos cayeron al piso.

Esta vez Xiaoláng no se contuvo cuando dijo con reproche:

-¿Tú quieres que hagamos qué?-

Yuna movía frenéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro, en un gesto negativo tenía una leve idea de lo que ella iba a proponer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**-[Hong Kong-China]-**

-¿Está todo bien Dra. Kitana?-

-¿Hace cuando te hiciste el primer eco?-

-A las 6 semanas. ¿Por qué?-

-No quiero alarmarte, es qué como tu ginecóloga se traslado a otro hospital, yo he tomado todo sus pacientes voy a repetir los exámenes porque este eco no está claro. ¿Es tu embarazo múltiple?-

Mara se quedo en completo silencio porque sabía que su hermano había hecho pruebas con embarazos múltiples pero como ella tuvo varios abortos instantáneos, decidió ser honesta con la doctora y le dijo:

-Tenía problemas para quedar embarazada pero luego de un tratamiento hormonal, la Dra. Tanela probó con un tratamiento para un embarazo múltiple-

-¿Te inseminaste artificialmente?-

-¡OH NO! . . . Todo fue gracias a la madre naturaleza pero ella me dio un tratamiento hormonal puntual-

[Esa parte era cierta Mara Akino no podía tener hijos sin un tratamiento de hormonas]

La Dra. Kitana se tomo su tiempo en revisarla y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es solo por rutina!. Voy a repetir todo los exámenes y para descartar cualquier anomalía hagamos una amniocentesis y de paso te daré la orden para que te hagas un ECO en 3D dado que tienes 10 semanas de gestación-

-¿Espere qué es eso de amniocentesis? . . . 10 semanas ósea dos meses y medios. . . No doctora yo tengo menos tiempo. . . Estoy cerca de las 8 semana . . .

La Dra. Kitana frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-Pero no me cuadran tus datos de acuerdo a tu último periodo. De acuerdo a las fechas que nos proporcionaste tienes 10 semanas de gestación. La amniocentesis es la evaluación del fluido extraído del saco que rodea al bebe o a los bebes. . . Por lo que revise tienes un embarazo múltiple-

-¿Múltiple?-

-Voy hacer la orden. . .

Mara Akino no sabía explicar lo que sentía:

Las fechas no cuadraban.

Un embarazo múltiple no era lo que estaba en sus planes.

Entonces sintió una extraña sensación al tocar su vientre y recordó las palabras de la mujer de Xiaoláng Li:

_-" Desafiaste a la genética y manipulaste sus espermas " . . ._

Abrió los ojos en señal de horror y termino de recordar la mortal profecía:

_-" Ese embarazo no se terminara porque lo qué crece dentro de ti en un monstruo se convertirá " . . . _

-¡Señorita Akino!- Grito la Dra. Kitana al notar a su paciente desplomarse delante de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tokio-Japón]**

-¿Pero por qué NO?-

-¡Por que NO! . . . Me niego a profanar tumbas. . . Tan solo para saciar tu curiosidad-

-¡Yuna! . . . Convence a tu tío será divertido. . .

-¡NO! . . . A mí no me metan. . .

-¿Se pueden saber dónde estaban ustedes?- Pregunto con enojo la madre de Sakura quien estaba con su esposo que se notaba enojado y antes que Sakura conteste su esposo dijo con enojo:

-¿Saben lo que quiere hacer su hija . . .

Sakura ignoro a los presentes al ingresar a su casa y se dio prisa en llegar a la cocina y preparar algo para sus enojados padres.

Mientras hacía eso, puso atención como su esposo y Yuna relataron la historia sobre los dioses de la VIDA y la Muerte a sus padres entonces Nadeshiko dijo con reproche al terminar de escuchar el relato:

-No te basta con vivir en un lugar tan horrible cómo para ahora querer abrir tumbas. . . Apoyo a tu esposo definitivamente: ¡NO!-

Sakura replico y dijo en voz alta:

-Es como la búsqueda del tesoro. . .

Se quedo callada al notar las miradas de enojo de sus padres, su esposo y el pequeño Yuna que movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

Su esposo finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-Hoy buscamos otra casa porque no pienso quedarme un día más aquí. ¿Quién me apoya?-

-¡Nosotros!-Dijeron al unísono sus suegros y Yuna.

Sakura los miro con reproche y dijo en voz alta:

-Acepto que no busquen el pergamino pero de ahí nos tomara tiempo encontrar una casa. ¡Quedémonos aquí! . . . Además Xiaoláng cuando vengas tus amigos o tus socios esta casa es amplia tiene varios cuartos-

Su esposo iba acotar algo cuando recibió una llamada a su móvil que dado la tensión del momento lo sobresalto y dijo en voz alta con diversión:

-¡Estoy en Tokio! . . . ¿Cuándo llegan? . . . ¿Esta noche? -

Sakura miro a su esposo y le dijo entre susurros:

-Eriol y Ariel vienen a Tokio esta noche. . . ¿Los puedo invitar a pasar la noche aquí?-

Sakura contesto con un gesto afirmativo y su madre dijo con reproche en voz alta:

-¡Bueno! . . . Ya que van a recibir visitas en casa nosotros después del desayuno nos vamos a nuestra casa-

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- Pregunto Yuna a lo que su tío al cerrar la llamada dijo en voz alta:

-¡No! . . . Tú te quedas aquí conmigo. . .

Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Madre, Padre pueden llevarse a la Yuna por unas horas pero los quiero devuelta a la hora de la cena. . . Y de paso traigan ropa para que se instalen en la casa ¿Qué dicen?-

-¿Regresar a este lugar?- Pregunto su padre con reproche y Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Pueden traer las opciones de las casas-

La conversación quedo pendiente, luego del delicioso desayuno e insistir con el tema de la mudanza, los padres de Sakura se llevaron al niño y al estar solos Xiaoláng le dijo a su esposa:

-¿Eso era una excusa para que se lleven a Yuna?- Pregunto con cuidado a lo que Sakura no se privo de sentarse ahorcadas encima de él y dijo con cuidado mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios:

-Solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi esposo. . . ¿Eso está mal?-

Xiaoláng iba a contestar cuando noto una sombra pasar por fuera del lugar entonces se quedo perplejo y se abrazo a ella con fuerza y pregunto:

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Tú solo concéntrate en mi-

-¡Imposible en este lugar!-

-¿Quieres ir a la habitación?-

Xiaoláng se quedo en silencio no sabía que era peor: Si la vista hacia el cementerio que se tenía de la habitación de su esposa o la vista que tenía en ese momento del pequeño comedor-cocina hacia le extraño jardín.

Definitivamente él debía salir de ahí dudaba poder pasar otra noche en esa casa tan tétrica.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por sus observaciones! [R-Karolyna/AHRG] Las observaciones para mejorar mi redacción son bien recibidas. **

**Gracias a quienes intentaron adivinar la escena de este capítulo ^.^ ¿Qué tal quedo ese relato?- Actualizo mi Facebook con las Fotos de Forma paralela. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Pasamos los 500 comentarios ^.^ en FanFICTION. **

**[Aun no defino si subir un Lemon en el siguiente CP's por esos 500 comentarios pero seamos realista dudo que Xioláng funcione en un lugar así Je Je Je Je ]**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	41. CP28 Concéntrate en mí

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXVIII: Concéntrate en mí**

**[Edi-To 150.000 A.C]**

En una extraña tierra donde la arena cubría las tres cuartas partes del inusual lugar.

Pirámides dobles reflejadas con exacta magnitud fueron construidas durante varios milenios.

Se dice que los dioses inmortales decidieron dar forma por medio de arena-barro-agua a una figura similar a ellos para que los venere.

Dentro de una de las primeras castas reales un acontecimiento importante se daba.

El Faraón sonrío complacido al contemplar con asombro su primera hija a pesar de ser la menor de sus hijos.

El anhelada secretamente tener una hija con una de sus amadas concubinas.

La esposa del Faraón miro a la hermosa bebe y sonrío complacida.

La hija natural de su esposo había nacido finalmente para tomar el lugar de la sagrada sacerdotisa que sería consagrada al Dios Anur y así asegurar por otro milenio prosperidad, armonía, fertilidad a su tierras y la continuidad de su reinado.

El sacerdote **In-Ra** presento a la niña y dijo en voz alta:

-El oráculo lo predijo esta noche. La niña de cabellos oscuros como la noche y mirada celestial [Sus ojos eran azules oscuros] está destinada a servir en el templo hasta la edad de 16 años y será sacrificada al dios **Anur** por sus favores a cambio el la tomara como esposa y nos dará la paz y prosperidad para nuestro pueblo.-

Los esposos de la casta real sonrieron satisfechos pero el sacerdote advirtió:

-¡Existe una advertencia! . . . La niña debe ser entregada a penas cumpla los 3 años de edad y no debe ser vista por humano alguno-

El padre de la niña pregunto con interés:

-¿Entregada?-

-Al templo mi señor. La niña al ser consagrada al Dios Anur este ha impartido que antes de su nacimiento su belleza sea mortal. Ser tan perfecto como ella no existirá por lo que no debe corromperse con las emociones humanas y menos exponerse a que se enamore de un mortal eso rompería el pacto con nuestro señor-

El padre frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta [Aunque por dentro le dolía no poder disfrutar de su pequeña hija]:

-Que sea como el Dios disponga. Entregaremos a la niña.

El sacerdote sonrío complacido y para que ninguno de las personas del templo [hombres como mujer] se enamoraran de la joven mortal se aseguro que ella use un: **Melaya **[Túnica negra que usan las mujeres egipcias] para cubrir su belleza.

El tiempo pasó y en secreto sobre la niña-joven sacerdotisa solo lo sabían la familia real.

La niña creció de belleza sin igual. Obediente y conocedora de su fatal destino.

Sabía que su sacrificio era necesario para que su pueblo perdure en el tiempo por lo que acepto acatar cada orden y no causar problemas.

Cada año ella debía hacer un rito de purificación en las sagradas aguas subterráneas del inusual lugar, extensos pasajes debajo del templo la llevaban al lugar que durante tres días hacía el rito de purificación consagrándose a la diosa Luna para renovar sus energías y su magia.

Ella estaba a pocos días de cumplir los 16 años cuando accidentalmente uno de sus medios-hermanos mayores se coló por el templo donde ella residía.

Había perdido una apuesta con sus hermanos y su castigo era pasar una noche en tal templo donde se dice que había ciertos mostros como las arpías que eran cazadores de hombres, el debía probar su valentía tratando de conseguir una de las plumas de tal ave-mujer algo imposible dado su fiereza pero con lo que conto fue al ingresar con sigilo el lugar notar una larga hilera de pasillos interminables.

Hizo uso de su instinto y termino en uno de los pasajes subterráneos iba distraído cuando a lo lejos escucho entre susurros un hermoso canto por instinto se acerco al lugar y noto con asombro a la hermosa sacerdotisa que en ese momento estaba entonando un canto sagrado hacia la diosa Luna que se mostraba imponente en el lugar.

Puso en atención en ella. Su piel perfectamente broceada de un color canela poco usual. Cabellos trenzados de color negro azache hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. La traslucida prenda que la cubría que dejaba ver su figura esbelta por detrás para ser una niña de menos de 16 años tenía porte de una mujer adulta.

Su busto se veía firme y mediano. Su cintura era estrecha. Sus piernas largas y torneadas. De belleza sin igual.

Una emoción primitiva nació inmediatamente en el joven príncipe al ver a su hermana, sabía que ella era su hermana por la tiara real que llevaba en su cabeza.

Dejo que ella termine su rito y cuando se voltio hacia él se quedo sin palabras. -Era un completo extraño para ella-

El joven príncipe sonrío cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Una vez escuche a mi padre decir que tuvo una hermosa hija con una de sus concubinas. Había sido consagrada al dios Anur como sacerdotisa. ¡Eres mi hermana!-

La joven sonrío cautelosamente con incomodidad, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de hermosas facciones y joven en el lugar. A penas tenía trato con los sacerdotes mayores y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No debería estar aquí!-

-¿Por qué NO?-

-¡Esta prohibido! . . . Solo el Faraón puede estar en tal lugar-

-¿Entonces es todo cierto?-

La joven tomo sus cosas cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Debo irme!-

-¡NO!-

El joven príncipe cometió el desatino de tocarla. Ese fue el inicio del fin para la joven sacerdotisa porque sin planificarlo su hermano capto su atención.

El deseo. La pasión desenfrenada. La lujuria los convirtió en amantes.

¡Grave error! . . . Al bajar el dios Anur a la tierra pocos días antes que su sacerdotisa fuera sacrificada para él encontró infraganti a los amantes.

El dios se enfureció ante el desliz de la joven que cegado por los celos al ver que ella había roto el pacto que representaba con él y se había enamorado de un mortal hizo aparecer una víbora Aspid, de esas tierras la serpiente venenosa más letal e hizo que mordiera a la joven en el pecho por su desliz.

Fueron los diez segundos más dolorosos de la joven antes de caer inerte en el piso para el asombro de su amante.

En ese momento un recuerdo puntual vino a él al saber quién realmente era la joven y lo que representaba para él, miro con iras al dios Anur y este se asombro del aura mortal del príncipe que le hizo frente y lo desafío a muerte.

El dios Anur río con gracia ante tal desafío pero se quedo sin habla al ver al joven sacar de sus manos una espada dorada y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Quién eres?-

No tuvo opción a saber la respuesta porque el joven príncipe lo mato sin piedad y al regresar su mirada hacia la joven sacerdotisa noto que ella ya no estaba en el lugar.

Un sentimiento de impotencia le embargo y del dolor que sintió destrozo todo el lugar.

La tierra y esa parte del universo fueron destruido por la ira del príncipe que no era otro que el dios de la VIDA re-encarnado en humano.

Embargado de emociones negativas regreso aquel lugar donde por primera vez la diosa de la MUERTE había nacido y noto con asombro que ella estaba en el mismo lugar completamente dormida.

Cerca de ella la víbora que la había matado en vida cuando ella era la joven sacerdotisa [Su primera re-encarnación en humana].

El dios de la VIDA calcino a serpiente y miro a la diosa con tristeza.

No recordaba lo sucedido ni como humano ni como dios después de haber re-encarnado.

El padre-dios Tiempo apareció en el lugar y dijo en voz alta al ver a la diosa de la Muerte dormida con la herida hecha por la víbora prueba de lo acontecido:

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo qué paso entre ustedes?-

-¡NO! . . . !Sabía que esto era una mala idea!- Exclamo el dios de la Vida con impotencia y su padre dijo:

-¡Es el precio por tenerla! . . . Ella acepto ese precio . . . Vamos . . .

-¡NO! . . . Yo necesito estar aquí cuando ella despierte. . . Necesito saber qué paso. . .

-¡Hijo! . . . Ella no va despertar sino después de un largo tiempo-

-Entonces me quedare aquí a velar su sueño-

-¡No es necesario! . . . -Contesto la diosa de la Muerte con suavidad dejando de notar lo débil que estaba.

El dios de la Vida no sabía por dónde empezar pero ella acoto rápidamente:

-¡Te toque! . . . ¡Fui feliz! . . .

-¿Te hice daño?- Pregunto con cuidado.

La diosa sonrío con suavidad y desvío la respuesta al decir:

-¡Tengo un recuerdo de ti! . . . Mira . . .

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Una gota de Jade. . . Me lo distes como collar para usar . . . ¡Es hermoso! . . . Lo puedo tocar sin que se muera . . .

El dios de la Vida no dijo palabra alguna al notar como ella volvía a dormir y solo pudo decir en voz alta:

-¿Debe haber otra forma de hacer esto?-

Frunció su ceño al sentir la helada ventisca en el lugar por lo que decidió darle vida al lugar.

Paso a transformar el árido lugar en un hermoso jardín helado y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Tal vez debería hacer algo para nosotros? . . . ¿Por qué creo que ella siempre va regresar a este lugar? . . . ¿Qué haré? . . . ¿Tal vez debería dormir junto con ella? . . . No sé qué debo hacer . . .

Era la primera vez que el dios de la VIDA detuvo el tiempo a su alrededor mientras la diosa de la Muerte dormía no habría vida en ningún lugar.

Solo despertaría cuando ella lo haga sin importar el tiempo que pase.

De pronto una extraña niebla los envolvió. Los sonidos se apagaron.

La escena se esfumo como un sueño.

El hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar abrió los ojos y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Extraño yo nunca recuerdo lo que sueño!-

[Xiaoláng tenía sueños pero siempre se olvidaba de ellos al despertar de ahí su frase]

Miro con cuidado a su esposa que dormía aferrada a él después de su intenso encuentro carnal y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se filtre en su rostro cuando dijo entre susurros:

-Ella conto un relato sobre dioses y yo soñé con ellos . . . ¡Tiene lógica!-

El comentario hizo a la mujer se despertara y mientras aspiraba sin prisa su aroma dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué tiene lógica?-

Xiaoláng no tuvo en prisa en contestar la pregunta y no se privo de besar con suavidad los cabellos de su esposa cuando le dijo:

-¿Tuve un sueño?. ¡Es la primer vez que recuerdo uno!-

-¿El del príncipe de un antiguo mundo similar a Egipto Antiguo y la joven sacerdotisa consagrada al dios Anur?-

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mi sueño?-

-Porque creo que tuve el mismo sueño . . . Al final resultaron ser el dios de la VIDA y la diosa de la Muerte en su primera re-encarnación-

-¡Eso fue un desastre!- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche y dado sus gesto su esposa empezó a reír divertida de su comentario.

Su esposo la miro con atención y dijo en voz alta mientras besabas sus cabellos:

-Me gusta cuando ríes. . .

Sakura devolvió el beso a su esposo subiendo la intensidad del mismo.

Las palabras estaban demás entre ellos cuando él tomo la iniciativa esta vez de incitarla a que ella se siente encima de él y marque su ritmo.

El encuentro íntimo entre ellos fue pausado, lento, impregnado de emociones intensa.

Sakura se movía encima de él con suavidad llevando a su esposo al éxtasis completo sobre todo cuando este se aferro a ella a degustar su pecho desnudo.

Poco importo el lugar dónde estaban o la vista tétrica que tenían al cementerio porqué expreso cerró las amplias cortas de las ventanas bloqueando tal vista.

El encuentro entre ellos se hizo intenso.

Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos orgasmos experimentaron ese día pero aquel fue sublime.

A pesar de estar perfectamente sincronizados Sakura se tomo su tiempo en esperar que su respiración se iguale a la de él. Ambos podían sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados sudorosos.

Los jadeos y gemidos eran sonoros.

La respiración entre-cortada finalmente se hizo una sola.

Sonrieron con complicidad.

A pesar que el hombre había perdido por completo la rigidez de su miembro dado su liberación no quiso salir de ella y se tomo su tiempo en decir mientras acariciaba su cicatriz y se pasó directo a sus senos:

-¡Tus senos son adictivos!-

Sakura lo único que atino en un gesto de nerviosismo por la incomodidad del comentario tan abierto y directo de su esposo fue esconder su rostro en su cuello pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Su esposo río con gracia cuando se tomo su tiempo en bajar sus manos y acariciar la espalda desnuda de ella y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Impresionante! . . . No sé cómo puedo hacerte el amor en este lugar sin continuar perturbado. . .

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar mientras repartía besos castos y suaves por su cuello y su rostro:

-Solo tienes que concentrarte en mí . . .

El beso se retomo de forma suave entregándose nuevamente a los placeres de la carne con intensidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En un avión Boeing 747-8 Intercontinental] **

¿Casualidad? ¿Coincidencia? ¿Mala suerte? ¿Karma?

Eran las preguntas sin respuestas que se hacían cuatro personas en la sección de primera clase.

Eriol miraba con asombro Ariel y este le devolvió la mirada al decir ambos en voz alta:

-¿Daidoji y Reed qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-Yo diría que teniendo mala suerte. . . -Dijo en un tono mordaz Tomoyo.

-¡Increíble! Es la primera vez que tomamos un vuelo comercial y de todas las personas que conocemos justo debemos encontrarnos con ustedes. - Dijo Meiling con reproche.

Los hombres fruncieron el ceño cuando dijeron en voz alta al mismo tiempo:

-A nosotros tampoco nos agrada coincidir con ustedes-

[No era secreto que los herederos de las distintas familias Hiragizawa - Amamiya - Daidoji - Reed no tenía afinidad entre si. Sus trato era distante y tirante]

Eriol miro Ariel y le susurro entre dientes:

-La alianza va con sus familia no nos conviene hacerlas enojar-

-Eso es más fácil decir que hacer-

-¿Se dan cuenta qué los estamos escuchando?- Dijo Meiling con desagrado.

-Ignóralos se nota que este par de homo-sapie no van entender las cosas más obvia- Dijo con desdén Tomoyo

-¿Qué dijiste arpía?- Dijo Ariel con enojo

-Te devuelvo la cortesía. . . Tomoyo no pudo decir palabra alguna al sentir las miradas de los escasos pasajeros del lugar y venir hacia ellos una azafata que llamo su atención diciendo:

-¡Por favor! . . . ¿Quieren guardar la compostura?-

El llamado de atención puso fin a la inusual conversación.

Tomoyo se limito a cruzar comentarios puntuales con Meiling mientras Eriol y Ariel las observaba con cuidado.

Iba hacer un viaje realmente tenso para los hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Tokio-Japón]**

En la tétrica casa el insistente y fastidioso timbre del móvil interrumpió el sueño del hombre que se aferraba a su esposa.

Estiro la mano con pesar y dijo en un tono cansado:

-¡Hola!-

-¿Qué haces tú en el móvil de mi hija?-

-¡Suegra! . . - Dijo Xiaoláng con un tono cansado pero dejo filtrar su enojo.

-¿Y mi hija?-

El sonido la sonrisa confiada se filtro por el móvil y antes que responda lo obvio porque a Nadeshiko no tuvo problema en reconocer que la voz roca entre dormida y cansada de su yerno era producto de un encuentro carnal con su hija, frunció el ceño en señal de protesta pero no podía decir nada al respecto después de todos ellos eran una pareja de esposo y el sexo es algo natural dentro de un matrimonio, dijo con malestar:

-¡El bebe se durmió! . . . Hemos visto opciones de casas pero por alguna razón no están disponibles-

Ese comentario capto la atención del hombre que se despertó con completo y con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa dijo:

-¿No disponible? . . . ¿Es eso posible?-

-Mira. . . Es algo tarde nosotros ya almorzamos. . .

-¿Tarde?-

-¿Qué diablos han pasado haciendo todo el día? . . . ¡No me contestes! . . . Son las 18:00PM-

-¿Ha pasado todo un día?-

-Mira vamos a ir a nuestra casa a descansar. . . No te preocupes por el bebe tenemos disponible la habitación de Touya y de Sakura vamos usar una de esas. . . Iremos mañana estimo ante de las 10:00Am . . . Llame a Sakura para avisar-

-¡Gracias! . . . Mañana yo debo ir a la oficina y me pregunto si me pueden hacer un favor. . .

-¿Qué será?-

-No sé si pueda convencer a Sakura que nos mudemos de este lugar. Realmente creo que esa batalla la tengo perdida pero Yuna no creo que se acople a este lugar-

-¿Quieres qué nos quedemos con el niño?-

-¡No! . . . Lo que deseo es que lo tengan mañana en la mañana porque voy a tratar de convencer a Sakura que trabaje conmigo-

Nadeshisko se quedo sin palabras por unos minutos y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Trabajar contigo?-

-Ella me dijo que habla varios idiomas quiero aprovechar eso de lo contrario lo más probable es que ella regrese a trabajar a la . . .

-¡A la morgue!- Dijo con reproche Nadeshiko y acoto rápidamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Odio reconocer pero tienes razón! . . . No puedo creer que vaya decir esto pero. . . ¡Te apoyo!-

-Cielo sería mejor despertar al niño para que cene. . .

Nadeshiko se despidió rápidamente de su yerno mientras ponía atención a los comentarios de su esposo.

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad algo divertido de las expresiones de reproche de su suegra.

Iba regresar a dormir cuando noto la llamada de Ariel quien dijo en voz alta al contestarle:

-¡Tenemos un pequeño problema!-

-¿Cuándo ustedes no tienen problemas?-

-Para nuestra mala suerte nos topamos en el avión que tomamos en Francia con Daidoji y Reed-

-¡Fatal!-

-Ni lo digas. . . La aerolínea perdió nuestro equipaje junto con el de ellas-

-¿Cómo paso tal cosa?-

-Parece qué se quedaron en Berlín-

-¡Bueno acá compramos ropa! . . . Eso no es problema. . .

-En las maletas traíamos los prototipos pre-fabricados para armas las maquetas del proyecto aero-portuario y eso incluye los prototipos de los Daidoji y Reed que traían en sus maletas-

-¡Diablos! . . . ¿Ósea qué debemos a recrearlas de nuevo? . . . ¡Debemos trabajar en conjunto!-

-¿Crees qué tu esposa tenga problemas en hospedarnos a todos en su casa?-

-Creo que NO pero. . .

-Es que ellas están histéricas. . . No solo perdieron los malestares sino que el hotel a donde se iban hospedar les confirmo que no confirmaron sus reservas y no tienen habitaciones para ellas-

-¡No hay drama! . . . Como dice mi esposa: Las cosas suceden por algo. . . Estoy sin carro. . .

-Dame la dirección de la casa y tomamos un taxi-

-¡Bien! . . . Ven al cementerio. . .

-¿Cementerio?- Pregunto Ariel con sorpresa y a lo que Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír en voz alta despertando a su esposa a quién le dijo:

-¡Mi amor tendremos invitados a cenar! . . .

Por el tono sugestivo y la mala intención de se notaba detrás de esa frase Ariel se alerto captando la atención de su amigo: Eriol y sus futuras socias.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Hola! . . . Espero que no se haya hecho pesado leer este capítulo. Sobre los relatos que ingreso dentro de la historia como la leyenda de los dioses de la VIDA y Muerte tomo de base relatos mitológicos y le imprimo mi estilo. [Espero que eso conteste la pregunta de CCH.9122].**

**Es día de actualización les invito a leer : ¡Urgente!. Necesito un marido para mi hermana. La actualice ayer aún no decido si será un mini o micro FF. Veamos que sale. **

**El álbum de FOTOS en mi muro lo actualizo en menos de una hora. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	42. CP29 Suplicio por llegar

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXIX: Suplicio por llegar**

**[Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita]**

En el reconocido aeropuerto situado en** Narita **en la Prefectura de Chiba [En Narita se maneja del tráfico internacional de Tokio y sirve de centro de conexión para Japan Airlines, All Nippon Airways, Delta Airlines , United Airlines entre otras aerolineas nacionales e internacionales]. Una escena poco usual se estaba dando en el terminal de taxis:

-¿Quiere qué lo lleve a la CALLE MALDITA? . . . ¡No! . . . ¡Disculpe pero va tener que tomar otro taxi!-

-¡ESPERE!- Gritaba a los lejos un hombre de cabellos negros azabaches cuando miro a su compañero y dijo con malestar:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Ese es el décimo taxi que se niega a llevarnos-

-¡Cálmate Eriol! . . . Estoy llamando a Xiaoláng.-

-¿Por qué los taxis se niegan a llevarnos?- Pregunto con malestar una mujer de cabellos negras.

-¡No lo sé! . . . Pero esto no me gusta . . . ¡Vamos a buscar un hotel!- Dijo con desdén Meiling y Eriol que tenía poco paciencia señalo:

-Tenemos que trabajar en los prototipos. No nos conviene sepáranos-

-¡Maldita SEA! . . . ¡XIALONG no contesta!- Exclamo con reproche Ariel

-Ahí viene otro taxi . . . ¿Cuál es la dirección?- Pregunto con malestar Tomoyo

Mientras las chicas trataban de hacer que un taxi los llevara Ariel insistía con Xiaoláng en la línea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

En dos familias diferentes [Los Mihara y Los Yanagisawa] al mismo tiempo un sobre era entregado a los patriarcas de cada familia de forma anónima.

Las fotos de las jóvenes herederas de cada familia teniendo relaciones sexuales entre ellas y compartiendo el encuentro carnal con un hombre que no se le veía el rosto.

La única palabra al unisonó de parte de los padres de ambas jóvenes [Chiharu y Naoko] fue:

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Adjunto a las explicitas fotos sexuales una nota con un tinte amenazante:

_Si no quieren que las fotos se publiquen queremos USD10,000,000.00 (Diez Millones de Dólares) nos volveremos a comunicar con ustedes._

_Advertencia.- Si dan un paso en falso publicaremos las fotos. _

La primera reacción del padre de Chiharu fue abofetearla por su desliz y comunicarse con su socio el padre de Naoko para ver si ellos también recibieron las mismas fotos.

El padre de Naoko estaba igual que consternado pero no llego agredir a su hija NO tuvo tiempo cuando esta salió de la Mansión Yanagisawa furiosa.

Ambas familias NO estaban dispuestas a caer en tal bajo chantaje pero tampoco querían ser expuestos.

Por lo pronto lo primero que decidieron hacer es reunirse para ver cómo iban a solucionar tal problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

En un baño completamente intimo y que se tomo un par de horas Sakura y su esposo se apresuraron a prepararse para recibir a sus invitados cuando Sakura noto parpadear el móvil de su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-Tu móvil esta parpadeando-

-¡Sí! Lo deje en silencio para que se cargue. . . ¡Diablos!-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No tengo ropa aquí-

-Eso no es un problema mi amor . . . ¡Sígueme por favor!-

Su esposo la miro con interés mientras dejaba guiarse por ella y noto cuando abrió una puerta dentro de la habitación y se quedo sin habla al ver el gran armario y dijo en voz alta:

-Tienes un armario surtido-

-¡Oh NO! . . . Ese no es el mío . . . Es el que vino con la casa-

-¿Esa ropa es de los dueños anteriores?-

-¡NO! . . .Esta ropa nunca la han usado pero hay una gran variedad para el género masculino-

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto con extrañeza su esposo cuando su esposa busco con por varios minutos y dijo con una emoción que a él le causo cierto escalofrío y ella dijo en voz alta:

-Me gustaría verte con este traje. ¡Por favor! . . . Lo puedes usar para mí. . . En este cajón hay ropa interior masculina. Todo lo que puedas necesitar-

-¿Por qué tú tienes algo así?-

-Soy una mujer precavida-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

No sé porqué me sorprendo. Veamos qué tal esta el traje que ella escogió.

-Mi amor mientras te cambia yo buscare algo que usar-

-¿Me piensas dejar solo aquí?-

-Puedes tomar la ropa y venir conmigo . . . Mi armario está del otro lado-

-¡Eso me gusta más! . . . Contesto el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa y dijo en voz alta:

-Veamos si me queda el traje que escogiste-

Varios minutos después el hombre se quedo sin habla y pregunto en voz alta al verse en el espejo:

-¿Quieres que use esto?-

-Dame un minuto. . . Estoy terminando de ajustarme la parte de adelante . . . Nunca antes he usado un corsé-

-¿Corsé? ¿Qué te vas a . . .

El hombre se quedo sin palabras al ver a su esposa en un hermoso pero inusual traje victoriano de color vino con negro y dijo en voz alta con algo de diversión:

-¿No estamos fuera de época?-

-¿No te gusta?-

-Me siento como. . . . Esos vampiros de antaño. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . ¿En serio quieres que usemos esto? ¿No te ajusta el corsé?

-El traje es un modelo genuino victoriano sirvió de base para hacer el traje de Gary Oldman en la película Drácula del director Francis Ford Coppola. Lo compre en una subasta junto con este vestido. Son nuevos. . . Me gusta mi vestido como me veo-

-¡Linda! . . . Pero insisto no te ajusta. . .

-No lo ajuste además el corsé por si solo arma la figura. Te vez apuesto-

-Es tarde . . . ¿Seguro qué deseas usar ese vestido?-

-¡Tienes razón es un poco incomodo de maniobrar sobre todo ahora que voy a prepara la cena . . . ¿Se me hace raro qué tus amigos no hayan llegado? . . . ¿Se habrán perdido en el camino?-

-¡Imposible! . . . Les di la dirección exacta del lugar-

-¡Error! . . . Ningún taxi avanza hasta acá . . . Mejor llámales y dile que diga: Av. Victoriana y Los Ángeles. Punto de referencia: Barrió Residencial Victoriano. Que no mencionen el cementerio ni menos la dirección exacta de dónde estamos y cuando ellos lleguen que nos timbren así los vamos a recoger-

Su esposo la miro con interés cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Necesitamos un carro!-

-Nunca he tenido necesidad de uno-

-¿Por qué? . . . ¿Te vas cambiar?-

-¡Sí! . . . No creo que sea buena idea usar corsé a pesar de no estar justo siento que me . . .

-¿Te corta la respiración?-

-Algo así . . .

Mientras Sakura se cambiaba de vestido y optaba por un traje recto en color rosa fuerte y zapatos del mismo color su esposo aprovecho para llamar Ariel quien le contesto completamente enojado por haber tratado de llamarle antes y no tener éxito alguno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Una llamada ponía en alerta a un hombre que contesto con voz fingida y falsa:

-¡Imposible! . . . A mi no me ha llegado ningunas FOTOS . . . ¡Cálmate Naoko! . . . Espera me llama Chiharu en la otra línea-

Mara ingreso a la habitación de su hermano y escucho con atención el tono fingido que uso Dong-Sun y al cerrar él no pudo evitar reír con malicia y decir en voz alta:

-Esas familias están hechas un lío . . . Todo está saliendo acorde al plan . . . Ahora me enviare un sobre a mí con la misma nota . . . ¿Qué sucede Mara?-

-Estuve esta mañana donde la ginecóloga-

Su hermano la miro con interés cuando ella se sentó en su cama y dijo en voz alta:

-Me mando a realizar los exámenes de nuevo para el control pero me dejo notar dos cosas: Primero mi tiempo de gestación es mayor y segundo es un embarazo múltiple-

-¿Qué? . . . Eso es fabuloso si tienes gemelos o mellizos los Li nos van a pagar muy bien por esos bebes-

-¡No lo entiendes! . . . ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo la mujer de Xiaoláng?-

-¿La bruja? . . . ¡Por favor! . . . Son supersticiones de gente ignorante . . .

-¡Tengo miedo Dong-Sun!-

-No tienes porqué . . . Tome toda las precauciones NO cometí error alguno-

-Pero hay algo que me tiene tensa . . .

-¿Qué será?-

-Las fechas coinciden con las fiestas que hacíamos en el pent-house de Xiaoláng-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-

-No solo me acosté con él . . .

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Alcohol de por medio más sexo desenfrenado estuve con los amigos de Xiaoláng . . .

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Eres una maldita zorra! . . . Acaso no te dije que solo debías acostarte con Xiaoláng-

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Crees que no sé el error que cometí. . . Este o estos bebes pueden tener otros padres-

-¡Imposible! Hice varias pruebas. . . Es de Li-

-¿Seguro?-

Dong-Sun frunció el ceño en señal de malestar cuando señalo en voz alta:

-Con lo que acabas de decir NO . . . Pero . . .

-¿Pero?-

-No estaremos seguros hasta que no nazcan los bebes-

-¿Qué pasa sino los bebes no son de Xiaoláng?-

-¿Recuerdas con quienes te acostaste?-

-¡Perfectamente! . . . Ariel y Eriol-

El hermano de Mara mostro una sonrisa confiada cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Segura qué no hubo alguna otra persona más?-

-¡Segura! . . .

-Entonces no hay problema . . . Si no logro manipular el examen de ADN en caso que salga Negativo la compatibilidad de los bebes con Li . . . Exigimos las pruebas de ADN de Amamiya e Hiragizawa . . . Sus fortunas son igual de amplia que las de los Li la única diferencia es que los Li tienen tradición y son una dinastía antigua pero las tres fortunas son invaluables-

-¿Entonces no debo preocuparme?-

-¡No! . . . Tu hermano es un genio de la manipulación genética . . .

-Eso es un alivio para mí . . . Ahora: ¿Qué debo hacer con respecto a las mujerzuelas a las que le tomaste fotos?-

-Quiero que crees un correo ficticio y le hagas llegar un video puntual a Naoko y Chiharu . . . Va ser el detonante para que nos paguen el dinero . . . -

Las risas cómplices fueron lo único que lleno el lugar, Mara puso especial atención a las instrucciones de su hermano para chantajear a las mujeres que habían tenido el desatino de involucrarse con su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

¿Asombro? ¿Temor? ¿Tensión?

Cuatro personas abrían y cerraban la boca literalmente hablando al estar en lo que ellos decía: La Frontera.

De un lado un hermoso barrio de casas al estilo victoriano que les daba la sensación de estar en el siglo pasado en los viejos barrios londinenses por otro lado a una cuadra exactamente una casa con una fachada que pasaba de inusual, tétrica a horrible.

Se alzaba imponente ante el descuidado lugar. Arboles viejos y secos.

Un cementerio que estaba en frente y la rodeaba.

Una suave aroma de rosas se infiltraba en el ambiente.

Los sonidos de la noche se hicieron presentes.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo paso cuando una de las mujeres señalo con asombro mientras dejaba filtra en su voz reproche como temor:

-¡Es una broma! . . . ¿Nos vamos ha quedar allá?-

Meiling no obtuvo respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

Tomoyo tenía ya la garganta seca de tener la boca abierta, nunca antes ni en las películas de terror había visto tal escenario.

**[Ariel - Eriol POV]**

Con razón ningún conductor quiso traernos . . . Este lugar es horrible . . . [Aullido - Maullido a lo lejos] . . . ¡Qué Miedo! . . . Xiaoláng está loco si piensa que nos vamos a quedar aquí . . . . Esa casa se ve más aterradora que el cementerio.

-¿Por qué se demoraron?-

-¡AHHHHHHHH! . . . Los cuatro gritaron sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz profunda detrás de ellos y para su asombro era Xiaoláng con un traje nada acorde a la época y de su brazo su esposa que realmente se la veía hermosa con el vestido recto que usaba y ella dijo con calma:

-No tienen porqué asustarse-

-Mi esposa tiene razón . . . Es solo la fachada por dentro es cómoda la casa . . . ¡Vamos! . . .

Xiaoláng regreso sobre sus paso al notar a sus amigos congelados y a las mujeres aterradas abrazándose y dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡No hay nada que temer! . . . El lugar es seguro . . . ¡Vamos! . . .

Xiaoláng se adelanto a donde estaba su esposa y le dijo en voz alta:

-Creo que deberíamos remodelar la fachada. . . Deberíamos arreglar el jardín y el portal de enfrente. . .

-Siempre he querido hacer eso . . . Pero es mucho trabajo para una sola persona-

-¿Porqué una sola persona? . . . Hay personas que hacen ese trabajo. . .

-¡Sí tiene razón! . . . Pero cuando mencionas este lugar las personas no quieren venir. . .

-Como nos vamos a quedar aquí un tiempo, creo que les pediré Ariel y Eriol que me ayuden arreglando la fachada de la casa y tu con las chicas ven el tema del jardín por supuesto sin excederte. . .

Mientras los esposo se centraban en hablar sobre arreglar la fachada los invitaron pensaban al mismo tiempo.

**[Ariel - Eriol POV]**

¿Qué él quiere qué hagamos qué? . . . ¡Nosotros no somos carpinteros! . . . ¡ME NIEGO!

**[Tomoyo - Meiling POV]**

¿Qué él quiere qué hagamos qué? . . . ¡Nosotros no somos jardineras! . . . ¡ME NIEGO!

**[Ariel - Eriol - Tomoyo - Meiling POV]**

¿Qué diablos quiso decir con: Vivir un tiempo? . . . Mañana mismo busco un hotel pero aquí NO me quedo. . . [Aullido - Maullido a lo lejos] . . . Dudo que pueda dormir esta noche en este lugar tan horrible.

Antes de ingresar a la casa Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-¡Voy a prepara la cena! . . . Tienen libertad de escoger la habitación que deseen y de recorrer la casa, preferible quédense en el primer piso porqué corren el riesgo de perderse si bajan al subterráneo-

-¿Hay algo en el subterráneo?- Pregunto su esposo con interés y ella contesto:

-Se dice que hay un laberinto que lleva a otros lugares entre ellos la antigua cuidad de Tokio que quedo sepultada en un terremoto. . . Pero por alguna razón accidentalmente olvide dónde queda y siempre voy a dar al otro lado de la cuidad, a la morgue o al cementerio. . . Si desean luego de la cena podemos dar un paseo hay un túnel que conecta directo con la Morgue y hay una salida a una parte de la cuidad que es fabulosa. . . ¿Desean ir? . . .

La única que respuesta que obtuvo fue rostros desencajados salvo el de su esposo que dijo con diversión:

-¡Me apunto! . . . No creo que sea peor que el cementerio. . . Miro las miradas de desconciertos de sus amigos y le pregunto:

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? . . .

De pronto Ariel y Eriol miraron con intensidad a Xiaoláng demostrando su mal humor por la inusual propuesta y él contestó con una sonrisa burlona mientras abrazaba a su esposa y les dijo:

-¿Acaso no tienen sentido de la aventura? . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

-¿Cómo dices Wei?-

-Ella hablo de un segundo bebe en aquel descuidado jardín-

**[Clow Li POV]**

-¡Imposible! . . . Ella no puede saber sobre el bebe muerto . . . el gemelo de Yuna . . . ¿Cómo se entero de eso? . . . Solo Ieran sabe lo que paso esa noche.

-Señor Li-

-Llama a mi nuera. . . ¡Por favor!-

A los pocos minutos Ieran se hizo presente y Clow dijo:

-La mujer de Xiaoláng sabe sobre el gemelo de Yuna . . . El bebe que nació muerto-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que cometimos un error al entregar a Yuna a mi nieto-

-¿Qué deseas que haga?-

-¿Feime y Futtie siguen de viaje?-

-¡Sí! . . .Una está en Alemania y otra en Francia. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- El álbum de FOTOS de los últimos CP's esta actualizado en mi muro. [Ingresen para que vean los atuendos]**

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Informativo. Les invito leer estas historias que he actualizado fuera del horario:**

**[1] ¡Urgente!. Necesito un marido para mi hermana. **

**[2] Las mujeres los prefieren obedientes. **

**Ambas son historias ligeras y mi historia de Skip Beat que actualice esta mañana: **

**[3] Los Antagonistas. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	43. CP30 Temor por nada

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXX: Temor por nada.**

**[Pocos minutos después]**

-¿Acaso no tienen sentido de la aventura?-

Esta vez Ariel tomo la palabra y dijo en un tono que denotaba malestar y firmeza:

-¡Nosotros nos vamos! . . . Prefiero dormir en un motel de mala muerte que en este lugar-

-¡Ariel tiene razón!-

[Sonido de un potente trueno] Ariel-Eriol-Meiling-Touya incluso Xiaoláng se alerto pero su esposa le tomo de la mano para que se calme y le dijo en tono suave pero denotaba su malestar ante sus posibles invitados:

-Si desean irse pueden hacerlo pero dudo que vayan encontrar taxi a esta hora. Además están despreciando mi invitación eso es una completa falta de respeto hacia mí y hacia mi esposo. ¿Dónde están sus modales?-

Los herederos se quedaron sin palabra y Xiaoláng dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Mi esposa tiene razón! . . . Va empezar a llover les sugiero que pasen la noche aquí y en la mañana pueden irse. . . ¿Si desean?-

**[Ariel - Eriol POV]**

Eso no sonó a una invitación sino a una sutil amenaza.

**[Meiling - Tomoyo POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . Li está de acuerdo con su esposa e incluso la defiende. Pensé que lo de ellos no eran más que un acuerdo formal y no un matrimonio real. ¿Qué paso entre ellos?.

[Aullidos-Maullidos-Graznidos] De los diferentes animales del lugar los alerto a los futuros huésped.

-¡Creo que mejor entramos!- Exclamo Tomoyo al contener la respiración por la sorpresa mientras Meiling se aferraba a su brazo por inercia.

Eriol y Ariel se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡Excelente idea! . . . ¿Qué desean para la cena?- Pregunto Sakura con cuidado

-¡Algo ligero! . . . Por favor no se compliquen por nosotros- Dijo con cuidado Eriol dejando a un lado su mal humor y dejando denotar su leve temor.

Al entrar al lugar los invitados se quedaron en completo silencio mientras admiraban la decoración y uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Increíble! . . . Ahora entiendo porque dicen que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada- Dijo Ariel denotando su sorpresa y Eriol acoto:

-La decoración interna es rustica pero acogedora. Contrasta con la fachada exterior, Xiaoláng tiene razón necesita ser restaurada incluso se debe arreglar el jardín, eso le daría otro aspecto a la casa-

-No vamos a tener tiempo. . . Recuerda que debemos revisar de nuevos los prototipos-Dijo Meiling con preocupación y Tomoyo dijo con algo de vergüenza:

-Lamento salir con un tema que no va acorde a la conversación pero necesitamos ropas-

-Mi esposa tiene varios armarios que son bastantes surtidos, los voy a guiar a la habitación. . . ¿Estás de acuerdo Sakura? . . . ¿Qué sucede porque tienes esa cara?-

Pregunto Xiaoláng al notar la expresión de duda en su esposa y ella se tomo su tiempo en preguntar:

-¿Necesitan materiales para hacer maquetas?-

-¡Sí!- Dijo su esposo sin vacilar y ella exclamo con curiosidad:

-Pensé que eras abogado no arquitecto-

-Todos tenemos doble especialización en Administración de empresas, es nuestra primera carrera pero de forma paralela tenemos estudios alternos en mi caso soy Doctor en Leyes pero aplicado al aérea societario ósea pero Eriol y Ariel en su segunda especialización estudiaron Ingeniería Civil y Arquitectura respectivamente-

-En nuestro caso, nosotras estudiamos de forma alterna diseños de interiores [Meiling] y Logística Internacional [Tomoyo] que va acorde a nuestro negocio, ya que estamos en el área de la construcción-Dijo Meiling con calma.

Entonces Sakura frunció el ceño al afirmar:

-Recuerdo que el anterior dueño era arquitecto sé que en esta casa hay una estudio con material que ustedes necesiten pero su esposa ella hacía y tenía una fascinación por las maquetas o pequeñas casas victoriana, tengo la certeza que hay material para que usen-

-¿En serio? - Preguntaron todos al unísono

-¡Sí! . . . Pero no sé si sea buena idea usarlos- Dijo Sakura con duda

-¿Por qué NO?- Pregunto su esposo con curiosidad.

Sakura se tomo el tiempo en acomodar las palabras para no asustar a sus huéspedes menos a su esposo y dijo en con voz suave:

-Si algo no le gustaba al dueño de la casa era que toquen ese estudio, te ponía de mal humor cuando tocaban sus materiales sobre todo después de la muerte de su esposa, él se encerró en el estudio por varias semanas e hizo varias replicas de esta casa y otras que le gustaba a su esposa en vida en miniatura, las ordeno de una forma extraña las casas de muñeca de su esposa-

-Hasta ahí no veo nada inusual en ese relato- Dijo su esposo con naturalidad.

Ella miro a su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-A los dos años de mudarme, en mi trabajo mi jefe qué es médico forense nos comento que estaba en un dilema que sus dos hijos iban estudiar arquitectura y estaba en un dilema porque le dieron una lista de materiales para recrear dos modelos de casa al estilo victoriano y yo por tratar de ayudar les dije que yo tenía esas replicas que no tenía problema alguna en obsequiarlas-

-Temo preguntar: ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Ariel con recelo, ella lo miro y dijo en voz alta con una voz entre cortada con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Primero no podía mover las maquetas y cuando lo hice todo el lugar se movió, pensé que era un temblor y no le hice caso porque yo tenía prisa por irme a trabajar. Realmente me limite a ingresar al estudio y tomar las maquetas-

-¿Y por trabajo te refieres a la morgue?- Pregunto con reproche su esposo y ella movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y Meiling dijo con asombro:

-¿Trabajas en la Morgue?-

-¡OMG! . . . ¡Qué tétrico! . . . ¿No te da miedo?-

-Ella es Tanatopractora- Dijo su esposo con calma.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Meiling con el ceño fruncido al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol dijo en voz alta:

-¿Acaso no sabían que la esposa de Xiaoláng maquilla muertos?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron con asombro al mismo tiempo Meiling y Tomoyo.

Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Vamos a la cocina por un poco de té!-

De la entrada a la cocina y pasar por las diferentes salas les llevo cerca de diez minutos y Ariel no pudo evitar decir con interés:

-Esa casa es amplia y no lo parece pero realmente es grande-

-Te sorprenderías de lo grande que puede llegar hacer . . . – Dijo Sakura entre susurros que solo su esposo alcanzo a escuchar pero antes de hacer un comentario uno de sus amigos dijo:

-La variedad de ambientes es interesante, lo que no me gusta son esas vistas directo al Cementerio. . . Eso es lo más perturbado del lugar y lo hace tétrico- Dijo Eriol con algo de reproche en su voz.

Meiling y Tomoyo iban tomada de la mano por la que no hicieron comentario alguno, en pocos minutos un té de manzana con canela estaba listo y al tomarlos una extraña sensación de paz sintieron y el miedo se les quito entonces Eriol se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué más paso con esas maquetas qué regalaste?-

-¡No recuerdo! . . . Pero extrañamente regresaron al estudio y por varios días no pude abrir la puerta. . . El ambiente se sentía pesado y escuche unos ruidos por dentro pero no podía entrar-

-¡Que miedo!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Meiling y Tomoyo.

Entonces su esposo pregunto:

-¿Crees que debemos usar esos materiales? . . . ¡No quiero que sucedan cosas extrañas con nuestros diseños!- Exclamo él con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-Creo que debemos pedir permiso pero las casas de muñecas no se deben tocar porque pueden pasar cosas inusuales como me pasaron a mi-

-¿Inusuales?- Pregunto su esposo con interés y ella dijo:

-En la habitación encontré una nota, me di cuenta después pórque no sabía desde cuando estaba ahí pero recuerdo que decía:

_Se prohíbe sacar las casas de muñecas de mi esposa del estudio._

_Se prohíbe tocar los materiales sin pedirme permiso alguno._

_Se prohíbe ingresar al lugar sin pedirme permiso._

_Vivo o Muerto yo siempre estaré y ninguna de mis advertencias yo pasare._

-A pesar de ser una nota anónima, tengo la certeza que fue escrita por el anterior dueño porque era su letra-

Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir cuando su esposo finalmente dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mejor compramos materiales nuevos!-

-O puedo hacer una prueba y si no pasan nada pueden usar el material- Sugirió Sakura

-Mejor compramos materiales nuevos como dijo Xiaoláng. ¿Quién me apoya?- Pregunto Ariel

-¡Nosotros!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Eriol - Meiling y Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrío de forma divertida cuando dijo:

-Entonces debemos esperar hasta mañana y vamos al otro lado, recuerdo que cerca de la Morgue donde trabajo hay varias librerías, tengo la certeza que van encontrar todo los materiales que necesitan-

La conversación quedo pendiente porque Sakura se puso un delantal y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Hare la Cena! . . . Por favor Xiaoláng lleva a tus amigos a la habitación y muéstrale ambos armarios que conoces-

En efecto Xiaoláng en un cómodo silencio guío a sus amigos y futuras socias, ingresaron a la habitación principal sin prisa, les indico donde debían buscar y se separaron.

Varios minutos después Ariel reviso el armario y pregunto con reproche:

-¿Acaso tu esposa no tiene algo más moderno?-

-¡Espera-Dijo Eriol fue del otro lado del armario y dijo en voz alta:

-Acá tiene ropa casual-

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Xiaoláng.

-¡Sí! . . . Vengan a ver –

Mientras ellos revisaban la ropa en otra parte de la habitación Meiling y Tomoyo revisando el armario de Sakura entonces Tomoyo dijo con asombro:

-Debo reconocer que la mujer de Xiaoláng tiene un excelente gusto-

-Mira estas colecciones son de marca. . . ¿Milanno? ¿Praga? ¿Oscar de la Renta? . . . ¡Increible! . . . Pero es extraño ella no parece ser una mujer que se desenvuelve en el ámbito social.

-¡Creo . . . [Aullido-Maullido] . . . Creo que mejor dejamos de criticarla y nos damos prisa-

-¿Se molestara si tomamos un baño?-

-¿Juntas?- Pregunto con extrañeza Tomoyo entonces Meiling frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¡Claro que NO! . . . Pero me da algo de temor en esa casa quédate en el baño y me hablas y yo haré lo mismo-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . ¿Dormimos juntas? . . . Yo NO pienso y NO quiero quedarme sola en una habitación-

-¡Igual yo!-

Mientras Xiaoláng aprovechaba para dejar que sus amigos se cambien [Ambos eligieron camisa de mangas largas más pullover y un jean era un estilo casual inglesa].

Las chicas en cambio tomaron la ducha más corta en su vida porque en menos de diez minutos ambas estuvieron listas. [Tomoyo se inclino por un vestido corto en color rojo escarlata cuello tortuga mientras que Meiling opto por el negro]

En menos de veinte minutos los invitados estaban cambiados y al bajar sintieron el delicioso aroma del salmón ahumándose con varias especias, inmediatamente se les abrió el apetito y Xiaoláng se apresuro a llegar donde estaba su esposa y le dijo:

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Se me termino el vino blanco-

-¿Tienes esas botellas en la bodega que me mostraste?-

-¡Exacto!-

-Voy por ellas. . . ¿Cuántas botellas traigo?-

-Tres. . . ¡Por favor!-

-¡OK! . . . Vamos chicos esto le va gustar- Dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras se alejaba de su esposa luego del corto beso que le dio a ella en los labios.

-¿Qué nos vas enseñar?- Pregunto Ariel con interés.

-¡No se te ocurra llevarnos al cementerio!- Exclamo con malestar Eriol

-¡No! . . . Ese paseo lo dejamos para mañana-

-¿Qué?-

Xiaoláng se quedo en silencio porque trato de recordar donde quedaba la surtida bodega del lugar y cuando encontró la puerta en uno de los pasillos dijo en voz alta:

-¡Tengan cuidado al bajar las escaleras!-

Ariel y Eriol pusieron especial cuidado al bajar y al llegar a la bodega abrieron los ojos con asombros y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡INCREIBLE!-

-¡Verdad que si! . . . Estas especias son importadas de India. Del otro lado hay encurtidos. Carnes Secas. En esos Frigoríficos no sé que hay pero asumo que es comida. . .

-¡Tu mujer tiene colecciones de vino de hace dos siglos!- Afirmo Ariel con asombro

Eriol miro los barriles añejos de alcohol y dijo con asombro:

-¿Ron? ¿Whisky? . . . ¡INCREIBLE! . . . Oye aquí hay una pequeña fortuna tan solo en el licor añejado-

-No me había dado cuenta de eso- Dijo Xiaoláng con asombro mientras veía las diferentes botellas de vino blanco y Ariel dijo en un tono ya relajado:

-¡Creo que este lugar me está empezando a gustar! . . . Corrección esta bodega. . . Ni en mi casa tengo tal colección-

-¡Ni en la mía!- Dijo Eriol con asombro al notar una las inusuales botellas de alcohol fermentándose en frutas donde los cítricos predominaban.

Xiaoláng pregunto con asombro:

-¡Esta comida puede durar años!-

-Realmente tu mujer es precavida. . . Bodegas subterráneas con víveres que se pueden preservar. . . ¡Interesante!- Acoto Eriol

-¡Mejor subamos! . . . Sakura necesita el vino blanco- Dijo su Xiaoláng con firmeza.

Los hombres miraron por última vez el lugar antes de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

En el hotel **Versalle** al norte de la cuidad que más bien tenía la fachada de un motel, una enfurecida mujer ingresaba al lugar, no dio opción a nada cuando llego con su guardaespaldas y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Quiero hablar con el GERENTE de estar porquería de lugar?-

Ante la enfurecida mujer, el recepcionista de turno llamo por interno para que el gerente/dueño saliera atenderla mientras tanto ella llamaba a otra mujer que estaba involucrada en el tema y dijo:

-¡Estoy en Versalle!-

-¿Qué haces ahí Naoko?-

-Esas fotos fueron tomadas en este hotel voy hablar con el gerente-

-¡Voy para allá!-

-¡NO! . . . Ve directo donde Amina [Una amiga en conjunto con tendencias bisexuales que conocía sobre su relación especial]

-¡Listo! . . . Yo la llamo-

-¡Buenas noches! . . . El gerente no pudo hablar cuando la mujer lo miro con seriedad y dijo:

-¡Necesito hablar con usted en privado!-

-¿Cómo así?-

-¿Usted tiene cámaras de seguridad en las habitaciones de este hotel?-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Por supuesto que NO! . . . Rhuika voy atender a la señorita en mi oficina. ¡Por favor! No me pase llamadas-

-Como usted ordene Sr. Takara-

-¡Venga conmigo! . . .

Naoko siguió con sigilo al hombre mientras la hizo un gesto a su guardaespaldas y al llegar a la oficina él pregunto:

-¿Por qué pregunta eso? ¿Ha tenido algún incidente en nuestras instalaciones?-

-¡Mire estas fotos! . . .

El hombre se quedo perplejo al ver a la hermosa mujer en una pose comprometedora y detuvo ver el resto de las fotos porque no necesito ser un genio para saber que era una pareja de mujeres con un hombre teniendo relaciones, entonces dijo en voz alta:

-Reconozco la habitación pero NO sé cómo fueron tomadas tales fotos. La privacidad de nuestra clientela es primordial para nosotros-

-¡Me están chantajeando con estas fotos! . . . ¿Usted me puede asegurar qué no tiene nada que ver al respecto?-

El hombre frunció el ceño moviendo la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Naoko dijo en un tono mortal:

-¿Tiene cámara de seguridad en los pasillos?-

-Tenemos un circuito de seguridad cerrado. ¡Tiene libertad de revisarlo! . . . No quiero problemas con usted y menos que mi hotel se vea envuelto en algún escándalo de la prensa rosa-

-¡Perfecto! . . . Me facilito el trabajo de tener que amenazarle-

El hombre frunció el ceño en evidente señal de malestar y ella dijo:

-Mi familia es tan poderosa como mi amante y por amante hablo de la mujer-

El hombre se quedo sin palabras y ella sentencio con seriedad:

-Pero soy muy generosa con quienes me colabora. . .

-¡No es necesa . . .

El hombre se quedo sin palabras al ver un fajo de billetes verdes [Dólares] y ella dijo:

-20 billetes de USD50 . . . Saque la cuenta . . . Quiero ver las cintas de seguridad de esta fecha y de los días previos a este encuentro y no quiero que ninguna persona me moleste-

-Por esa cifra puede tener acceso a las cintas de seguridad anterior y posterior a la fecha. . . Aunque lo más probable es que el que haya puesto las cámaras las haya venido a retirar para NO tener evidencias de lo acontecido-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Trabajo sobre supuesto NO me haga caso-

-¿Ha pasado antes por esto?-

-¡NO! como en su caso señorita . . .

-¡Omitamos los apellidos!-

-¡Esta bien!. Hay parejas que gustan de grabarse y nos han pedido permiso para hacerlo. También hemos prestado el hotel para ciertas escenas de algunas películas entonces sabemos cómo funciona-

Naoko miro al señor con seriedad y dijo con una sonrisa abierta:

-Le daré otro fajo igual si me da acceso a todo lo que sabe de cámaras y al libro de registros del hotel. . .

-¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede estar detrás de esas fotos?-

-¡Me reservo el comentario!-

-¡Iré por el libro de registros!-

Mientras el hombre salía de la oficina ella marcaba un número que le era familiar y pensaba para sí mismo.

**[Naoko POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Voy a descubrir al hijo de put!"#$&% que se atreve a chantajearme.

-¡Chiharu! . . .Necesito que me ayudes con algo. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Había pasado dos horas desde la deliciosa cena que preparado Sakura a sus invitados donde el salmón ahumado y el vino blanco predomino.

Rara vez ella tomaba pero dado que era la primera vez que tenía tantas personas en su casa se permitió tomar tres copas con vino blanco.

Iban a las habitaciones que les asigno Sakura y para asombro de su esposo sus invitados decidieron e insistieron quedarse en habitaciones dobles para hacerse compañía.

Xiaoláng se despido de cada uno de ellos y se retiro a descansar con su esposa.

En dos habitaciones diferentes y continuas la situación era la misma:

-¿Qué es ese ruido?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Eriol y Meiling

-¡Dudo qué podamos dormir en este lugar!- Exclamo con temor Tomoyo y Ariel al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los invitados se debatían en dormir o no, Sakura le dijo a su esposo:

-¿Te gustaría ver el estudio?-

-¿No es muy tarde?-

-Solo quiero saber si te gusta para que mañana lo podamos arreglar para que puedas trabajar con tus amigos-

-¡Claro! ¿Queda muy lejos?-

-En el subterráneo-

-¡Eso no me gusto! . . . No es ahí que esta ese extraño laberinto que señalabas-

-Antes de llegar hay una especie de pasajes. . . Sígueme y de paso tomemos una vela. . .

-¿Por qué?-

-No recuerdo si funciona las luces en el lugar. . . Ven conmigo. . .

A los pocos minutos en un cómodo silencio la pareja de esposo encontró una puerta y Sakura dijo en voz alta al tocar tres veces la puerta:

-¡Permiso para pasar!-

-¿A quién le hablas Sa . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver a la puerta abrirse sola.

Sakura ingreso y dijo con asombro:

-¡OMG! . . . Me equivoque de sala esto es . . .

-Se parece una fábrica de . . . . ¿Eso son muñecas de porcelanas?- Pregunto con asombro.

-Sabía que la antigua señora de la casa gustaba de coleccionar Casas pequeñas como para muñecas-

-¿Casas de muñecas?-

-¡No sé! . . . No la conocí. . . Pero mira esas muñecas. . . Algunas son . . .

-¡Horribles! . . . [¡ZAZ!] . . . Xiaoláng se sobresalto al sentir la puerta cerrarse abruptamente y dijo en voz alta:

-¡FUE EL VIENTO! –

Pero viento no había en el lugar.

-No deberías criticar el lugar. . . Este lugar se siente pesado-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Vámonos de aquí. . .

-¡Espera hay otra puerta!-

-¡OLVIDALO! . . . Vámonos de . . .[Sonido de dientes mordiendo algo] . . . ¿Qué es ese chillido? . . . ¿Sakura aquí abajo hay ratas o ratones?-

Sakura abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y su esposo dijo:

-¡No me sorprendería con todo este desastre!-

-Mi casa no tiene. . . [Chillido] . . . ¡Mejor vámonos de aquí! . . .

A pesar de la tensión del lugar Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír abiertamente de su esposa cuando le dijo:

-¿Le tienes miedo a los ratones? . . . ¡Por favor! . . .

-Esos animales son plagas. . . No puedo creer que mi casa tenga ratones-

-¡Necesitamos que fumiguen el lugar! . . . A parte que esta deteriorado. . . ¡Raro! . . . Ya no los escucho-

-¿Tal vez se fueron a dormir?-

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de su esposo, Sakura dijo:

-¿Qué?-

[Risas Suaves] ¡Olvídalo! . . . Salgamos de aquí. . . ¿Qué hay del otro lado?-

-Ese es el estudio del anterior dueño. . . ¡Creo! . . . ¿Quieres entrar?-

-¡Siempre y cuando no haya ratones!-

-¡En mi casa no hay ratones!- Dijo Sakura con reproche y su esposo pregunto con burla:

-¿Y esos chillidos?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo con reproche:

-Debemos revisar con calma-

-¿Debemos?-Pregunto su esposo con asombro mientras Sakura dijo en voz alta al tocar la puerta tres veces:

-¡Permiso para pasar! . . .

-Detesto cuando haces eso . . . Explícame eso de: Debemos revisar con calma-

-¿No dijiste qué ibas a reparar la fachada de la casa? . . . Sería excelente que hagas todo el trabajo completo y de paso remodelamos la casa . . . . ¡Mira! . . . Este lugar está intacto . . . ¿Será qué podemos trabajar aquí?-

-¡Hay materiales! . . . ¡Claro que. .

-No te pregunte a ti mi amor sino. . .

-¿Sino a . . .

De pronto una extraña ventisca se sintió en el lugar y Sakura sonrío cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Creo que tenemos permiso para trabajar aquí! . . . Pero no debemos tocar las casas de muñecas. . . Mira es una colección increíble-

-Hay varios modelos. . . Tal vez los podamos tomar de referencia-

-¡Perfecto! . . . Entonces viviremos aquí-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡No espera un momento! -

-Pero necesitamos los planos originales de la casa. . . Me pregunto: ¿Dónde estarán?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar las expresiones de interés de su esposa en una miniatura que era una réplica exacta de la tétrica casa.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¡Maldita Sea! . . .Yo y mi gran boca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[03:00Am]**

En un plano sobrenatural tal vez astral. . . La casa tétrica se veía en la nada.

Extrañas figuras se dibujaban en un lienzo en blanco.

Jardines - Paredes - Mundos Surrealistas sin sentidos - Espectros transparentes y negro.

[Aullidos - Maullidos - Graznidos - Chillidos Estridentes]

El suave sonido de teclas tocando una suave melodía impregnado con los aromas de rosas y flores que se ven en los cementerios.

El crujir de las ramas de los arboles, la madera vieja.

La sensación de la muerte en el aire y los interminables pasillos de los cementerios y extraños laberintos.

Se tornaba completamente pesado.

La respiración se sentía entre cortada.

Los cuerpos vivos parecían inertes por la tensión que los corroía y los estremecía.

Una sombra que no se veía la cara con una larga guadaña el arma de la muerte, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando la capucha develo el hermoso rostro de la mujer de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños que sonreía de forma siniestra.

Miedo - Horror - Temor. Eran las palabras que describían el estado de Ariel - Eriol - Meiling y Tomoyo.

Vieron a la hermosa mujer con la cabeza de aquel hombre que les era familiar sin vida alguna.

Su cuerpo en el piso desangrándose, su cabeza en sus manos sin sus hermosos ojos de color ámbar.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ella dijo:

-¡He venido por ustedes!-

Entonces sin prisa, a paso lento pero firme, se acerco a ellos que estaba completamente petrificados del miedo y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un grito agudo por la fuerza con la que cuatro cabeza rodaban en el piso al ser cercenadas de un solo tajo y las risas macabras inundaban el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . No encuentro nada. . . Exclamo con malestar la mujer de cabellos castaños el notar con cansancio que los videos no mostraban nada fuera de lo usual.

Parejas entrando y saliendo de la misma habitación que ella y su amante habían usado.

Un timbre la saco de su concentración contesto de mala manera:

-¡Por favor! . . . Dame alguna novedad-

-¡Negativo Naoko! . . . Entreviste a cada personal de seguridad de mi casa y ninguno de ellos noto o vio algo fuera de lo usual.

-¿Qué hay sobre tus cámaras de seguridad?-

-Ya las pedía para revisarlas. Llame a Dong-Su dice que a él también les ha llegado la mismas fotos y que lo están chantajeando por la misma cantidad de nosotros pero al ir a su departamento vi salir a una mujer que me es familiar. ¿Conoces a Mara Akino?

-¿Mara Akino? . . . ¿Quién es? . . . ¡Espera un momento . . .

-¿Qué sucede Naoko?-

-El día de nuestro encuentro Dong-Su regreso al lugar al día siguiente. . . ¡Está solo!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ese hijo de put"#$%! . . . Debe ser él. . . ¡Eh! . . . Naoko, cómo se llama la mujer qué mencionaste-

-¡Mara Akino!-

-¡Interesante! . . . Tiene el mismo apellido de Dong-Su-

-Se parecen. . . ¿Serán familiares?-

-¡Creo que es hora de investigar a Los Akino!-

-¿Qué tienes en mente Chiharu?-

-Tú solo confía en mí. . . Por lo pronto iré dónde mi padre NO puedo dejar que este tema se salga de mis manos-

-¡Mi padre está enojado! . . . Amenazo con bloqueamos mis cuentas y . . .

Ante el enojo de Naoko, Chijaru dijo con frialdad:

-Hagamos una reunión con nuestros padres. Dejemos saber que somos bisexuales no lesbianas ni menos pareja-

-¿Estás loca? . . . ¡Mi padre no aceptar tal cosa! . . .

-También podemos decir que es un montaje, nos tendieron una trampa pero debemos inventar una mentira sólida y sostenerla-

-¡Pensare en algo!-

Al cerrar la llamada Chiharu se detuvo en ver el registro, el video y cruzar la información.

**[Chiharu POV]**

¡Maldito Dong-Su! . . . Más vale que no seas él que nos tendió esta trampa porque te juro que acabo contigo después de todo no serás ni el primero ni el último que me lleve por delante.

¡Maldita Sea! . . . Eso me pasa por confiada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Londres]**

-¡Buenos días mi amor! . . . ¿Cómo están las princesas de la casa?-

-¡Hola cielo! . . . Nuestra hija y yo estamos bien. . . Me preocupa un poco Enrique-

-¿Por qué Rika?-

-El invierno se acerca y ya empezó a enfermase, esta mañana tenía temperatura- Dijo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros mientras acompañaba a su esposo a la habitación del pequeño bebe que habían adoptado entonces Yamasaki dijo en voz alta:

-Los Reed van a trasladarse Asia creo que irán primero a Hong Kong y luego a Japón por el proyecto aero-portuario que están licitando y que van en la segunda fase. Clow Reed me pidió que lo asista en Japón. ¿Por qué no pides permiso en el juzgado o adelantas la licencia de maternidad y vamos a pasar un tiempo a Japón?-

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . De paso me gustaría ver a la esposa de Xiaoláng. Ella es agradable-

-¡Ella es rara!- Dijo Yamasaki con recelo y su esposa río abiertamente.

-¡Hablare con Clow esta tarde!-

-¿Cómo están sus hijos?-

-Kerberus completamente lucido y su hermano ya esta consiente su recuperación luego de lo que vivió ha sido asombrosa-

-¿Por qué no les preguntas si podemos viajar juntos?-

-¡Es una excelente idea! . . . Creo que debemos llevar a Enrique al doctor, lo veo decaído-

-Espero que no sea nada grave-

-No te preocupes cielo, los niños tienden a enfermarse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Mansión Reed]**

-¡Bienvenido a casa hijo!-

-¡Gracias padre! . . . Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada-

-¿Deseas descansar Kerberus?-

-Padre lo último que deseo es dormir. . . Necesito empezar a trabajar pero antes. . .

-¿Pero antes?-

-¡Necesito comer! . . . La comida del hospital ha sido realmente pésima. . .

-¡Mi niño! . . . Exclamo una anciana emocionada al llegar a la sala y ver al imponente hombre de cabellos rubios y Kerberus sonrío con incomodidad cuando dijo:

-Nana Melina. . . ¡Por favor! . . . No soy un niño-

La anciana no pudo contener las lágrimas de la emoción cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Para mí siempre serás un niño . . . ¿Cómo está Espineel? . . . ¿Tienes hambre? . . . ¡Oh por Dios! . . . ¡Te vez delgado! . . . Ven vamos a la cocina te prepare una cena deliciosa.

Mientras Kerberus sonreía y cruzaba mirada con su padre este le hizo un gesto para que continúe mientras el marcaba al hospital para saber por el estado de su hijo, en pocos días a pesar de estar con yeso en una de sus piernas y brazo, le iban a dar de alta.

Clow Reed finalmente tenía sosiego con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Al día siguiente Xiaoláng y Sakura tenían un momento que iba de incómodo ha divertido al notar las pronunciadas ojeras de sus invitados y sus reclamos mientras se negaban a desayunar en el lugar una de las mujeres exclamo con enojo:

-¡Fue horrible!-

-¡Meling tiene razón! . . . Creo que todos hemos tenido la misma pesadilla- Dijo Tomoyo con enojo.

-Soy de la idea que es hora de irnos a un hotel- Dijo Ariel con reproche.

-¡Apoyo Ariel!- Dijo Eriol con malestar.

-¿Tan malo fue la pesadilla?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés

-¡Fue . . . **[Ding Dong]** . . . El sonido del timbre dada la acústica del lugar dio un toque tétrico y todos se sobresaltaron cuando Sakura empezó a reír en voz alta y dijo:

-¡Lo lamento! . . . Pero el timbre es viejo-

-¿Qué no es viejo en esta casa Sakura? . . . ¿En serio vamos a vivir aquí?- Pregunto con reproche su esposo mientras ella se apresuro abrir la puerta y noto sus padres con una cara de pocos amigos y su madre dijo con malestar:

-¿Por qué ese timbre suena espantoso?-

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¡Tienes visitas! . . . ¿Cómo así? . . . ¿Se atrevieron a pasar la noche en esa casa del horror? ¿No tuvieron pesadillas?

-¡Buenos días padre, madre! . . . ¡Hola Yuna! . . . ¿Cómo estás?-

El niño extendió sus manitos hacia Sakura y dijo en voz baja:

-Esta casa tiene una rara barrera azul. . . Se ve rara. . . ¿En serio vamos a vivir aquí?-

Antes de contestar Yuna saludo a su tío y a sus amigos y Eriol dijo con asombro:

-¿Secuestraste a tu sobrino?-

-¡Idiota! . . . Yo no tengo necesidad de secuestrar a mi sobrino, Sakura y yo lo vamos adoptar-

-¿Y piensan vivir con el niño en esta casa?- Pregunto Ariel con asombro.

-¿Qué tiene mi casa?- Pregunto con reproche Sakura y su esposo contesto con una expresión burlona nada propia de él:

-Para empezar ratones. . .

-¿Qué?- Fue la pregunta al unisonó de parte de los presentes e incluso de Yuna que abrió los ojos de forma abrupta y ella refuto:

-¡No vimos ningún ratón!-

-Pero los escuchamos-

-Eso es . . .

-Sakura cómo es posible. . . Bueno no me sorprende, quién sabe cuántas alimañas ha de tener esta casa si estar cerca del Cementerio es un milagro que no hayamos visto serpientes, arácnidos. . .

-¡Madre! . . . Para su información mi esposo dijo que iba arreglar la fachada y eso incluye remodelar la casa-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo y fulminaron con la mirada su yerno y él dijo en voz alta:

-Hice el comentario que la casa necesita ser restaurada y de paso hay que fumigar en ningún momento dije. . .

-¡Voy hacer el desayuno! . . . ¿Yuna qué te gustaría comer?-

Sakura salió del lugar con el niño en brazos entonces su esposo dijo con reproche:

-¡Un momento! . . . Sakura no me dejes con la palabra en la boc . . . ¡AUCH! . . .

Xiaoláng fulmino con la mirada a su suegra por haberlo golpeado en el brazo para asombro de todos menos de su esposo: Fujitaka, Nadeshiko no se contuvo y señalo con malestar:

-¡Eres un idiota! . . . ¿Cómo se ocurrió decirle que podías restaurar la casa? . . . Tenemos años tratando que ella se mude de este lugar y tu vienes y le das ideas-

-¡Hice el comentario suelto! . . . No fue mi intención. . .

-¡Qué yerno más lerdo nos toco!- Exclamo Fujitaka con enojo mientras Ariel y Eriol se mordían los labios para no reírse, al final dijo con frustración y reproche:

-A Sakura nunca le des sugerencias porque si le gustan te va insistir hasta conseguir que lo hagas. . . No tienes idea de cómo es ella cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Es del tipo de persona tan perseverante que aturde y uno termina haciendo lo que ella desea por cansancio-

-¡Imposible! . . . Eso no va funcionar conmigo porque cuando un Li dice: NO es NO. No haré lo que yo no quiero tan solo por complacerla-

Ante que sus suegros protestaran Sakura ingreso al lugar con el bebe en los brazos y dijo con emoción:

-¡Xiaoláng! . . . Encontré los planos de la casa estaban en una alacena de la cocina. . . Ahora si no tienes excusas para no empezar a restaurar la casa. . . ¿Yuna te haremos una habitación cómo él desees? -

Ante los rostros desencajados de los presentes se animo a preguntar:

-¿Qué pasa por qué tienen esas caras? . . . ¡Cierto el desayuno! . . . Te dejos los planos cielo -Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa mientras acotaba rápidamente:

-¡Vamos Yuna tenemos muchos invitados. . . Debemos hacer un delicioso y nutritivo desayuno ya que es la primera comida del día-

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa salir del lugar con el pequeño en sus brazos y quedar con los planos de la casa en sus manos, su suegra dijo con reproche:

-¿Qué decías sobre los Li?-

Xiaoláng solo los miro con reproche pero no dijo palabra alguna, iba tener que hablar con su esposa al respecto y no tenía ni idea como hacerlo su instinto le decía que tenía toda las de perder con ella.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¡Maldita Sea! . . .¿Por qué diablos no me quede callado? . . . ¿Y ahora cómo me salgo de esto?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**3.- El álbum de Fotos lo actualizo antes de la próxima actualización ^.^ Eso les dará una mejor idea de lo que hablo en este CP y el que se viene.**

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!.**

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	44. CP31 Castigo

**[N/A: ****Advertencia****.- El CP31 tiene escenas explicitas de violencia. Si no se sienten cómodos leyendo este tipo de escena por favor no lean el CP31 porque puede ser perturbador. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad]**

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXXI:****Castigo**

**[En Hong Kong]**

[Sorpresa] [Sin palabras] [Shock]

Eran las palabras que describían el estado de la Dra. Tina Kitana al ver en la pantalla la extraña anomalía.

**[Kitana POV]**

¡Oh por Dios! . . . ¿Qué es esto? . . .

-¿Sucede algo, Dra. Kitana? . . . De repente se puso pálida. . .

Ante el comentario de la paciente, la Dra. Kitana compuso su expresión y dijo en voz baja tratando de contrarrestar su nerviosismo:

-Necesito ayuda. . . Dame unos minutos. . . ¡Por favor! . . .

Con un gesto nervioso nada propio de ella, marco por el interno a la enfermera de turno para que entre otras cosas llamen al personal del departamento técnico y que revisen la máquina que hacía las ecografías fetales en 3D.

Se negaba a ratificar lo visto previamente y dijo en voz alta:

-Señora Akin . . .

-¡Señora Li!- Corrigió ella con soberbia y la doctora dijo con firmeza:

-Necesito una segunda opinión. . . No se vaya. . .

La doctora salió del lugar, dejando a una desconcertada paciente con la palabra en la boca, las enfermeras, doctores, pacientes y personas que cruzaba por ese pasillo se alertaron al ver a la mujer buscar un tacho de basura y vomitar durante varios segundos.

Uno de sus colegas se alerto y le pregunto:

-¿Dra. Kitana, está enferma?-

[Sonido del vomito] . . . Luego de varios minutos de ser asistida por dos colegas y una enfermera, ella dijo con asombro:

-En todo mis años de . . . Los nervios la delataban y uno de sus colegas le dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-La paciente. . . Vi una cosa monstruosa dentro de ella, pensé que era la máquina de los eco . . . Dado su estado y por la forma cómo movía las manos, la Dra. Tashima Kao, jefa del departamento de Ginecología y Obstetricia pregunto:

-¿De qué habla?-

-Véalo por usted mismo, parece una mutación genética-

-¿Qué?-

La jefa del departamento médico junto con la Dra. Kitana y dos colegas más ingresaron donde estaba la supuesta señora Li y la Dra. Tashima dijo:

-¡Buenos días! . . .Parece que tenemos problemas con los equipos vamos usar una nueva máquina, por favor nos da unos minutos-

-¡Que fastidio!- Dijo la mujer con desdén.

Los doctores hicieron una prueba con el equipo en el consultorio de la Dra. Kitana y su reacción fue similar a ella, uno de los colegas dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Parece. . . .

La Dra. Tashima no pudo continuar con el comentario al notar la cara de asombro de la paciencia y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablo es esa cosas? . . . ¿Dónde está mi bebe?-

-Parece que ese . . . Señora Li . . . Debemos interrumpir el embarazo-

-¿Qué?-

Entonces la Dra. Kitana intervino y dijo con calma:

-No me explico cómo pero al parecer su embarazo múltiple se ha malogrado-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto una desconcertada Mara y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No es posible! . . . ¿Esa cosa crece dentro de mí?-

-¡Cálmese!-

De pronto la histeria se hizo presente en ella porque en cuestión de segundos perdió la razón y grito de una forma aterradora mientras empezó a pegarse en el vientre:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAQUENME ESTA COSA! . . .

Los doctores se alertaron al ver como ella se transformo, de una persona calmada a una persona demente, que tenía una extraña fuerza y gritaba con fuerza:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAL! . . .

-¡Señora por favor cálmese!-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAQUENME ESTA COSA! . . .

Mara en su histeria tomo uno de los objetos corta-punzantes del lugar y se lo enterró a un costado sin deja de gritar mientras su propia sangre escurría de forma escandalosa de ella:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! . . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAL! . . . ¡SAQUENME ESTA COSA! . . . ¡MATENLO! . . .

-¡Señora por favor cálmese!- Grito uno de los colegas pero esa advertencia no surgió efecto cuando la mujer enfurecida y enloquecida se golpeo contra las paredes del consultorio y de pronto el silencio fue abrumador al verla romper el vidrio de la ventana del mismo y caer al vacío y gritar:

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! .

El consultorio estaba en un tercer piso, los doctores se quedaron sin habla por varios segundos cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe al caer y unas llantas quemarse al frenar bruscamente, les toco segundos darse cuenta de lo sucedido e inmediatamente corrieron al ascensor para salvar a la mujer, algo casi imposible dado la altura del lugar.

Gritos perturbadores - Sirenas que sonaban sin parar.

El olor de la muerte, que era usual en el hospital, en esta ocasión estaba en el lugar de una forma escalofriante.

Segundos después, al pie de una ambulancia que fue la que freno a raya, ya hacía el cuerpo de aquella mujer esparcido en el pavimento del lugar.

Un fuerte hedor azufre se hizo presente, estremeciendo a todos por completo cuando una bandada de pájaros negros [Cuervos] aparecieron en el lugar, nadie sabe de dónde vinieron pero sus graznidos eran ensordecedor.

Varios vidrios de los ventanales cercanos al lugar se rompieron sin explicación alguna.

El tiempo parecía detenerse y de pronto la mañana se torno nublada y un potente estruendo se escucho.

Los doctores se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, al notar la sangre de la mujer mezclada con un líquido verdoso-amarillento que se corría entre los muslos de ella y la pestilencia se hizo más fuerte.

Ese fue el triste final para aquella mujer y la abominación que crecía dentro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios minutos después] **

Dung-Su Akino salía de su departamento cuando una llamada lo dejo sin palabras por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo con asombro:

-¡Perdón! . . . ¿Usted me está llamando de la morgue? . . . ¿Por qué?-

-¿Es usted familiar de la señora Li?-

-¿Señora Li?- Pregunto con duda y la persona al otro lado de la línea dijo:

-Akino Mara-

-¡Ah! . . . Si, ella es mi hermana . . . ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ella esta muerta! . . . Necesitamos que reconozca su cadáver-

-¿Cómo dice?-

La persona al otro lado de la línea no estaba autorizada para trasmitir ninguna información, dado que la policía quería primero hablar con el hombre y le pidió que tome nota de la dirección del lugar para que vaya personalmente a reconocer el cuerpo inerte de su hermana.

Dung-Su en el estado que se puso no podía manejar por lo que opto por llamar un taxi y no se dio cuenta que una hermosa mujer lo estaba vigilando desde una distancia prudencial, en un auto de lujo con vidrios con películas negras y dijo en voz alta:

-Mika, el sujeto salió. . . ¿Tienes la llave maestra?-

-¡Sí señorita! . . .Dile a J-T2 que proceda. . .

-Cómo usted ordene-

Chiharu prendió su laptop para tener acceso vía satelital a las imágenes que proyectaban las cámaras instaladas en los trajes especiales de sus guardaespaldas.

J-T2 era un sicario que trabajaba para ella, con una agilidad impresionante le tomo segundos abrir la puerta del departamento y ver el lugar bajo un micrófono ella impartió una orden:

-Busca toda evidencia de las fotos que te mostré-

-¡OK! . . . Fue la respuesta ladina de parte del sicario, quién se tomo su tiempo en registrar minuciosamente el departamento, sin encontrar evidencia alguna empezó por las habitaciones y encontró lo que necesitaba, entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo tengo!-

-¡Excelente! . . . Trae todo el material que encuentres-

A los pocos minutos el sicario estuvo en el auto de lujo y entrego todo lo que encontró, la laptop del hombre, las fotos comprometedoras y documentos alterados de las estafas realizada por los hermanos Akino, entonces miro a J-T2 y le entrego un sobre y le dijo:

-¡Excelente trabajo J-T2! . . . Tu pago-

-¡Gracias señorita! . . . Hay una tarjeta. . .

-Está transferido el dinero como lo acordamos, ahora tengo un segundo requerimiento-

-¿Cuál será?-

-Tú solo escucha. . .

El sicario escucho con calma, la orden impartida por la hermosa mujer y dijo:

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para realizar ese trabajo?-

-Lo usual, tampoco queremos que levantar sospechas-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Me comunicare con usted cuando lo haya hecho-

La mujer sonrío complacida, dejo que su chofer avance un poco más para dejar al sicario en una de las amplias avenidas de Hong Kong y marco un número que le era familiar y dijo:

-¡Mi amor el tema está solucionado!-

-¿Cómo así? . . . ¿Chiharu qué hiciste?-

-¡Tranquila Naoko! . . . Te contare cuando nos veamos en persona-

-No creo que sea apropiado vernos . . .

-Naoko, NO hay nada que temer, todo está solucionado, esta noche hablaremos con nuestros padres, ya tengo la historia que le vamos a contar-

-¿En serio?-

-Te conviene que nos veamos antes para ponernos de acuerdo-

-¡Esta bien! . . . Te veo en una hora dónde siempre. . .

-Esperare ansiosa. . .

Al cerrar la llamada, el imponente hombre de tez morena no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Las cosas salieron como lo esperaba?-

-¡Mejor que eso Mika! . . . ¡Mejor! . . .

-¡Me alegro! . . . ¿Vamos dónde siempre?-

-¡Exacto! . . . Dile al chofer que desvíe el rumbo.

El hombre hizo un gesto positivo con la cabeza, mientras tanto Naoko le pasó un mensaje a Dong-Su que decía:

-¡Mi amor, mi padre me dejo desheredó y me exilio al exterior! . . . ¿Me puedo quedar contigo? . . . No sé qué está pasando pero Naoko tampoco me contesta. . . ¡Por favor ayúdame!

Chiharu río en voz baja al ver el mensaje enviado y dijo:

-¿Veamos si muerde el anzuelo, bazofia?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la morgue]**

[Sonido de vomito] . . . Dong-Su no pudo contenerse al ver el estado irreconocible del cuerpo de su hermana.

Se quedo sin palabras completamente perplejo.

El hedor que despedía de su cuerpo era asqueroso.

Tuvo que salir del lugar y decir en voz alta:

-Esa cosa no puede ser mi hermana. . . ¿Qué sucedió?-

El encargado del depósito de cadáveres, no sabía que contestar, porque nunca antes había visto tal cuerpo en tal grado de descomposición y solo se limito a decir en voz alta:

-No lo sé, debe hablar con la policía y los doctores que atendieron a la señora. . . ¡Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda!-

Una extraña sensación recorrió por todo su cuerpo cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esa cosa no puede ser mi hermana!-

-¿Señor Akino?-

El hombre miro al oficial que venía y este le dijo:

-Soy el jefe de seguridad del hospital, por favor nos acompaña-

-¿A dónde? . . . ¿Por qué?-

-El jefe del Hospital y los doctores que revisaron a su hermana, desean hablar con usted-

El hombre compuso su expresión y dijo:

-¡Le sigo!-

Al llegar noto los rostros perturbados de algunos doctores y la policía mostraba sus rostros desencajado por los testimonios dados y uno de ellos dijo:

-La cámara de seguridad del lugar muestra parte del suicidio de la señora Akino Mara-

-¿Suicidio?- Pregunto Dong-Su con asombro.

Luego de las presentaciones puntuales, la doctora Tashima le comento sobre la anomalía detectada en el embarazo de su hermana y como ella enloqueció ante el suceso.

Dung-Su se quedo perplejo al ver la ecografía y dijo con asombro:

-¿Qué es esta abominación?-

-No nos explicamos pero al parecer el embarazo múltiple de su hermana se malogro-

Dung-Su se quedo sin habla al escuchar los relatos de cada doctor en el lugar que presencio el suicidio de su hermana, ignoro por completo el timbre fastidioso de su móvil y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esto es imposible!-

Saco un cigarrillo con nerviosismo pero no pudo hacer uso de el cuándo le dijo uno de los doctores:

-¡No puede fumar aquí!-

-¡Lo siento!-

El resto de comentarios que escucho en el lugar le fueron irrelevantes.

**[Dung-Su POV]**

¡Mara muerta! . . . Mi hermana está muerta. . . ¡Imposible! . . .

_" Ese embarazo no se terminara porque lo qué crece dentro de ti en un monstruo se convertirá . . . No te preocupes no estarás sola, ya qué el creador de esa pequeña abominación que crece dentro de ti te seguirá hasta el fin " . . . _

[Respiración entre-cortada] [Asombro] [Temor]

¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Por qué recordé esas palabras? . . . ¿El siguiente en morir seré yo? . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡NO! . . . ¡NO! . . .

-¿Señor Akino, le sucede algo?-

De pronto todo perdió sentido para él porque un extraño estupor se apodero de él, no supo explicar si era temor o ansiedad pero perdió el conocimiento y hubiera caído al piso de no ser por la rápida acción de uno de los policías.

-¡Pobre hombre! . . . El suicidio de su hermana lo perturbo. . . Dijo uno de los oficiales mientras los doctores le daban asistencia médica para que se recupere.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela]**

En Japón, ajena a los halagos que hacía sus invitados por tal delicioso desayuno que ella preparo, Sakura pidió permiso para subir a su habitación.

Su mirada se torno perdida.

Su esposo que la siguió de cerca, pregunto con cautela:

-¿Sucede algo?-

Ella regreso su mirada hacia él y su esposo se alerto por su expresión y ella dijo con aquella mirada extraña que ponía nervioso a su esposo:

-Porque aquello que vino en una revelación está sucediendo en este momento en Hong Kong-

-¿Qué?-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna cuando extendió su mano y le dijo:

-¿Te muestro?-

Xiaoláng dudo si tomar o no la mano de su esposa y se tomo su tiempo en acercarse a ella, al tocarla una serie de imágenes sin sentido se recrearon en su mente.

Inmediatamente solo la mano de su esposa y las imágenes pararon y dijo en voz alta con temor:

-¿Es esto real?-

-Tan real como la primera parte de lo que vi se acaba de cumplir . . . Temo por ti-

De pronto aquella mirada que le dio su esposa impregnada por lágrimas repentina le hizo reaccionar y dijo:

-¡Olvida lo que vistes!-

Sakura no entendía porque una extraña sensación de vacío la abrumo y dijo en un tono que denotaba pesar:

-¡Quiero creer que nunca te voy a perder!-

-No digas eso. . . -Dijo su esposo mientras repartía suave besos sobre su rostro y comento:

-Estas perturbada por la visión que tuviste. . . ¡Eso es todo!-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste pero no quiso hacer comentario alguno, por ahora las palabras no eran necesarias y se aferro a su pecho.

-Vamos para que te laves la cara y podamos. . . Al no saber que decir cometió el desatino de comentar:

-Hagamos planes para restaurar la casa, podemos empezar por ese horrible timbre-

Sakura sonrío suavemente ante ese comentario y dijo con calma:

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Voy a buscar toallas de mano . . .

Mientras veía salir de la habitación a su esposa e ir a uno de los armarios del pasillo, el hombre no puedo evitar pensar para si mismo.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Será real lo que vi? . . . ¿Mara está muerta? . . .

-Xiaoláng estaba pensando, ya que vamos a comprar un nuevo timbre porqué no arreglamos primero la fachada exterior y de paso el jardín, podemos pedir a mi papá que te ayude . . .

¡Un momento! . . . ¿Qué acabo de hacer? . . . Mi suegro me va matar.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Dudo que tu padre desee ayudarme. . .

-¡Yo lo convenzo! . . . Y de paso le diré a tus amigos que nos ayuden. . .

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Eso va ser imposible! . . . Ellos se quieren ir de aquí mismo de esta casa, dudo que . . . Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla ante la enigmática sonrisa que su esposa mostro en su cara, era raro verla sonreír de esa forma tan dulce que daba miedo y ella dijo en un tono suave sonaba sensualmente perturbador:

-¡Mis métodos de persuasión son infalibles!-

Su sonrisa da miedo . . . No sé porqué . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la parte de abajo]**

Los hombres del lugar sintieron un extraños escalofrío, al notar los rostros sorprendidos de Ariel y Eriol, Fujitaka se animo a preguntar:

-¿Sintieron algo extraño?-

La única respuesta que obtuvieron fueron un gesto positivo con su cabeza mientras que las mujeres lo miraron sin entender y Yuna ya hacía dormido en los brazos de Nadeshiko y Fujitaka miro a su esposa y dijo con recelo:

-Acabo de tener la extraña sensación que mi hija me va pedir algo. . . Miro a los hombres y dijo con calma:

-Y según veo ustedes también están involucrado en el tema-

Ariel iba decir algo cuando noto a su amigo ingresar con su esposa de la mano y ella miro a los hombres y dijo en un suave todo:

-Padre, Ariel y Eriol . . . Me gustaría pedirles un favor . . .

Sakura agrego su enigmática sonrisa que logro dejar sin habla a los hombres, mientras que las mujeres se miraron entre si con curiosidad.

**[Ariel - Eriol POV]**

Su sonrisa da miedo.

**[Fujitaka POV]**

Sea lo que sea que va pedir no me podre negar, siempre he tenido miedo de esa suave sonrisa, es perturbadora.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Increíble! . . . Su sonrisa los puso completamente tensos. . . Incluso hasta mí . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen SCC del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-Favor tomen nota que el sábado actualizare esta historia, al igual que el álbum de fotos de la misma. **

**4.- ****Adicional les invito: **

**[1] A participar en el reto NAVIDEÑO de la comunidad sakuriana - Es por diversión - Toda la información está en mi perfil de FanFiction y mi muro de Facebook. **

**La pareja que me asignaron fue Terada Y. + S. Rika por lo que mi próximo ONE-SHOT será sobre ellos.**

**[2] A leer mis Finales de mis FF. Cortos: Las mujeres las prefieren obedientes y Tiempo para amar. ^.^ Son historias cortas impregnadas de humor. **

**[3] A leer mi segundo ONE-SHOT: Amor Lisiado [Próximo mi amigo Hien Martinez se comprometió hacer el borrador de la portada de esa historia]. **

**[4] A leer el CP9 de mi FF. Lazos de Familia - Qué voy actualizar el sábado. **

**5.- La idea de finalizar las historias con pocos comentarios y hacerlas ligeras, es para quedarme con aquellas que puedo extender para darle mayor fluidez a las actualización de los CP's. Si desean conocer mis próximas historias a terminar por favor vean mi muro del Facebook, lo actualizo a medida que termino mis historias. **

**6.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**7.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	45. CP32 Ansiedad

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXXII:****Ansiedad**

**[En Hong Kong]**

[Jadeos] [Respiración entre-cortada] Daba por asentado el intenso encuentro carnal que había compartido Naoko y Chiharu.

Chiharu, a pesar del cansancio experimentado prendió con calma un largo cigarrillo y luego de aspirar y exhalar el humo dijo con calma mientras acariciaba sin prisa, los cabellos de su amante:

-¡Nos tendieron una trampa!-

-¿Dong-Su?-

-Yo diría que ambos, la mujer con la que compartía el departamento, era su hermana-

-¿Qué haremos al respecto?-

-¡No tienes por qué preocuparte!-

Naoko que se alerto pero disimulo su temor y dijo:

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Conoces mis métodos-

-¿Lo mataste?- Pregunto con temor la mujer y Chiharu dijo en voz alta:

-¡No!-

[Suspiro de alivio] . . . Naoko beso con suavidad a la mujer y dijo:

-Por favor no hagas nada imprudente, que nos pueda causar más problema-

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! . . . Escucha necesito que prestes atención a lo que le diremos a nuestros padres, para no cometer errores-

-¡Tú dirás!-

-Es simple, diremos que ambas fuimos drogadas y que el hermano de Mara Akino la mujer que trata de chantajear a Li Xiaoláng con un falso embarazo. . . ¿Me sigues?-

-No veo la relación entre ese evento y con lo que nos pasa a nosotros-

-Diremos que los hermanos son unos estafadores, tengo prueba de eso y que Dung-Su con ayuda de su hermana, nos drogaron, nos secuestraron y nos llevaron a ese motel-

-¡Parece verdad! . . .

-Le diremos a nuestros padres que tenemos pruebas, que ellos son los chantajistas-

-¿Qué va pasar si nuestros padres quieren ir a la policía?-

-No harán eso, porque sería un escándalo para nuestra familia-

-¡Entiendo!-

-Ultimemos los detalles para contar la historia-

-Haré todo lo que tú desees-

Chiharu sonrío complacida, no le era nada difícil manipular a Chiharu por ahora solo se iba limitar en centrar sus planes en tener argumentos sólidos para sustentar su historia.

Luego se encargaría personalmente de Dong-Su Akino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio] **

Fujitaka miro a su hija y dijo en un tono suave:

-¿Qué favor necesitas?-

Sakura sonrío abiertamente cuando dijo:

-Xiaoláng necesita ayuda para poder hacer la restauración de la casa de forma manual-

Los hombres inmediatamente miraron a Xiaoláng, quién les dio una sonrisa abierta y dijo con calma:

-Podemos empezar con la fachada del exterior mientras que Tomoyo, Meiling y la señora Kinomoto pueden ayudar a Sakura con el jardín-

-¿Perdón?- Dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling al mismo tiempo, su suegra se limito a fulminarlo con la mirada pero quito su expresión al notar el semblante de su hija, quién dijo:

-Si me ayudan yo puedo darles una mano con respecto a su trabajo-

-No lo tomes a mal Sakura pero debemos recrear estos planos, nos va tomar tiempo en hacerlos- Dijo Meiling con seriedad y preocupación y Tomoyo dijo con cierta molestia en su voz:

-Aunque que quisiéramos ayudarte con la casa, no vamos a tener tiempo, con lo que se perdió nuestras maletas, todo se complico-

-¡Hagamos un trato!-

Al ver que tenía la atención de los invitados, Sakura dijo con suavidad:

-Dame los planos y en tres horas nos volvemos a reunir-

-¿Tres horas?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí! . . . Les recomiendo que vayan a descansar, prácticamente no han dormido nada . . .

-¡No creo que podamos descansar en esta casa!- Dijo Ariel con reproche y Sakura dijo:

-Les preparare un delicioso te de ajo-

-¿Ajo?- Pregunto Eriol con una expresión de desconcierto:

-Las infusiones de aja, apio, jengibre, lechuga, manzanilla, menta, romero, salvia . . .

-Ya entendimos hija, quieres darnos un té para dormir- Afirmo con suavidad Fujitaka

-Para que se relaje . . .

Ariel miro a Eriol y dijo:

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, además estoy agotado, yo deseo té de manzanilla-

-Quiero lo mismo que pidió Ariel-

-Nosotras nos inclinamos por el de menta- Dijo Meiling y Tomoyo movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo.

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y dijo:

-El té de jengibre nos vendría bien-

-¿Cielo, tú qué deseas tomar?-

-¿Me quieres hacer dormir a mí también?-

Sakura se acerco a donde estaba su esposo y le susurro al oído:

-¡Quiero que descanses para lo que luego te haré!-

Ante el tono sugestivo que ella uso, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño para disimular su nerviosismo y dijo con suavidad:

-¿Qué estás tramando?-

-¡Tú solo confía en mí!-

Ante su extraña sonrisa, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerle preguntas a su esposa.

Sakura salió del lugar dejando a todos con una expresión de desconcierto mientras iba a la cocina a preparar las diferentes clases de té, para que cada uno de ellos descanse.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo hacer lo que ella tenía planeado hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

-¡Imposible!- Susurro en voz baja Wei al ver las noticias vespertinas dónde anunciaban el triste suceso en el que pereció Mara Akino.

El reportero finalmente dijo:

_La policía que investiga a fondo los antecedentes que se dieron ante del extraño suceso, extraño porque el aparente suicidio de la occisa, tuvo un antecedente previo, un embarazo múltiple malogrado, uno de los médicos que la atendió, nos conto extraoficialmente que aquel bebe era una mutación genética y la futura madre al conocer el echo, perdió la razón, vamos ampliar esta noche en nuestro noticiero estelar en el segmento de crónica roja, donde extenderemos la información._

Wei apago el televisor y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Muerta? . . . Esta mujer está muerta. . . Es como lo predijo la señora Li, en la cena que se arruino . . . Debo informarle al señor Li sobre esta novedad.

Mientras Wei daba la noticia a los miembros de la familia Li, en el Hospital Central de Hong Kong, el hermano de Mara: Dung-Su estaba teniendo un momento con sabor amargo.

**[Dung-Su POV]**

¡Maldita Sea! . . . La muerte de Mara cambia todo. . . ¿Qué voy hacer sin mi hermana? . . . Maldito sean los Li . . . No . . . Un momento, la culpa la tiene esa bruja . . . Necesito saber qué paso con Li . . .

El hombre marco un número que le era conocido y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Alguna novedad sobre el paradero de Li Xiaoláng?-

-No está en Hong Kong-

-¿Qué?-

-La información la acabo de confirmar, viajo a Japón-

-¿A Japón? . . .

-No tengo su ubicación exacta pero. . .

-Averigua dónde reside y me avisas. . .

El hombre cerró el móvil con enojo y noto el mensaje de Chiharu y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Si no puedo estafar a Li puedo extorsionar a los Mihara y a los Yanagisawa . . .

El hombre sonrío con malicia cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Necesito alguien de mi entera confianza para llevar a cabo la recolección del dinero. . . Eso haré por ahora. . . Luego me encargare personalmente de Li-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Holanda]**

En un campo de amapolas a las afueras de Ámsterdam, un hombre de cabellos rojizo encanecido miraba con nostalgia el amplio campo cubierto con las más hermosas flores de amapolas que haya visto en su vida.

Kentaro Misuki viajaba por sus memorias cuando escucho a lo lejos una voz que decía en perfecto alemán.

-¡Mark no te alejes!-

-No es posible . . . Es voz es de . . .

-¡Mark ten cuid . . .

La mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes se quedo sin habla por varios segundos al notar con asombro al hombre que le era familiar y que no había visto en años.

-¡Corinna Colijn!-

-¡Kentaro Misuki! . . . ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Kentaro sonrío con incomodidad y dijo en voz alta:

-Senti la necesidad de venir acá . . . Ha pasado mucho tiempo . . . ¿Cómo estás? . . . ¿Es tu hijo?-

Pregunto con calma al notar al niño que era una réplica exacta de la mujer pero había ciertos rasgos que se le hacía familiar y la mujer sonrío con incomodidad y pregunto:

-¿Cómo está tu familia?-

-¡Muertos!-

-¿Qué?-

-Es una larga historia . . . ¿El niño es tu hijo?- Pregunto con interés y la mujer sonrío con incomodad y Kentaro dijo:

-¡Lamento como se dieron las cosas entre nosotros!-

-¡No te culpo! . . . Victoria es o era una mujer hermosa y seductora. . .

-¡Me equivoque! . . . Yo . . .

La mujer miro a dónde estaba su hijo y se alerto y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Dónde está Mark?-

-¿Tal vez se alejo a jugar?-

-Hay una bajada peligrosa a un lado del camino, vamos por él . . . ¡MARK!-

-Mamá estoy aquí arriba. . .

[Suspiro de alivio] . . . Mark ten cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes. . .

-Mami estoy bien . . . La vista de aquí es preciosa-

-Tu hijo me recuerda a mí cuando era pequeño y me gusta . . . ¡Espera un momento! . . .

La mujer sonrío con incomodidad cuando dijo con calma:

-Cuando Mark nació, hace 11 años . . .

-¿Once años?- Pregunto con asombro Kentaro y ella dijo:

-Se parecía mucho a mi pero a medida que va creciendo se parece a ti-

-¿El es mi hijo?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio?-

-¿Por qué no . . .

-Intente decírtelo pero Victoria me amenazo ya para eso habías roto conmigo. . . ¿No lo recuerdas?-

[Suspiro de frustración] . . . Victoria era una mujer seductora, cometí un error. . .

-Todos cometimos errores, quise advertirte de lo peligrosa que era esa mujer pero tú. . .

-¡Me enamore de ella! . . . [Suspiro de frustración] . . . Lo siento te hice mucho daño-

-Las personas cometen errores, recuerda que en ese época también estaba casada-

-Recuerdo al marino . . . ¿Qué es de él?-

-Nos separamos, nuestro matrimonio no funcionaba y cuando se entero de lo nuestro bueno me pidió el divorcio-

-¡Lamento no haber estado ahí para ti!-

-¡MAMI! . . . Tengo hambre. . .

-Entonces baja de ahí y ven a comer. . . ¿Deseas unirte a nosotros Kentaro? . . .

-¡Claro! . . . Espero no incomodarlos-

**[Kentaro POV]**

Tal vez no pueda rectificar los errores del pasado pero pueda hacer algo en mi presente.

_Una persona qué ha vivido engañada durante toda su vida ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad busque en su pasado y la encontrara. . . _

_Tienes una segunda oportunidad no la desperdicies, es hora de volver a empezar. . . _

Ahora entiendo las extrañas palabras de la esposa de Xiaoláng. . .

_La clave está en las AMAPOLAS. . . _

¡La clave está en las amapolas! . . .

Kentaro se acerco algunas flores y con muchos cuidados arranco tres de raíz y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Les gustaría cenar conmigo?-

Corinna miro al hombre y a su hijo y le pregunto:

-¿Mark te gustaría cenar con el señor?-

[Pensando] . . .¡No sé! . . .

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo? . . . Que Mark elija dónde le gustaría ir . . .

-¿En serio señor? . . .

-¡Tú mandas!-

Ante ese comentario el niño sonrío abiertamente mientras dijo:

-Quiero ir al parque de diversiones y luego comer pizza y . . .

Corinna miro a su hijo divagar y le dijo en voz alta a Kentaro:

-¿Sabes en el problema qué nos acaba de meter?-

El hombre sonrío abiertamente y dijo en voz alta:

-El tiempo no se recupero pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ganarme su afecto-

La mujer no dijo palabra alguna, cuando noto las flores y dijo:

-Tengo el jarrón perfecto para esas flores-

El hombre sonrío con calma mientras se centraba en prestar atención a todo los lugares que quería visitar el niño.

La tragedia de la familia Misuki quedo atrás, ahora él quería escribir una nueva historia con aquella mujer y su posible hijo, esta vez iba hacer las cosas bien, no pensaba desperdiciar ni un minuto de su segunda oportunidad porque algo en él, había cambiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Sikkim - India]**

-Señora Krishnan, su hijo solicita audiencia-

-¡Hazle pasar Mahan!-

-¡Permiso!-

A los pocos segundos, un hermoso niño de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar ingresaba a la lujosa habitación y dijo:

-¡Madre permiso!-

-¡Pasa M-Ajay! . . . ¿Qué deseas?-

-¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Hong Kong?-

La mujer frunció el ceño y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Hong Kong?-

-Accidentalmente escuche que le dijo al abuelo Dayita, decir que van a viajar a Hong Kong-

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-¡Lo siento madre!-

-No tenemos nada que hacer en Hong Kong, el abuelo Dayita va viajar en las próximas semanas por negocios-

-¿No iré?-

-Es un asunto de adultos, ahora ve a estudiar, tu abuela Indrakshi empezara con tus clases de teología, va empezar con las bases del hinduismo, budismo, yainismo y sijismo, NO me defraudes-

-¡No lo haré madre!-

El pequeño niño salió del lugar y la mujer frunció el ceño en señal de malestar.

**[Faren POV]**

¿Por qué mi sobrino pregunto por Hong Kong? . . . Después de lo que he hecho no puedo regresar a ese país. . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Es natural que sea un niño curioso.

No debo preocuparme por eso . . . Necesito revisar los contratos de . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Esto sería más fácil si Inesh estuviera vivo . . . No debo pensar eso, si él no me hubiera sido infiel con la zorra de mi her . . . El pasado debe ser olvidado.

Debo centrarme en los negocios petroleros, todo lo que hice está justificado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Sakura respiro con calma mientras tenía los planos en su mano.

Se concentro en sentir al aura de sus invitados y de sus padres.

**[Sakura POV]**

Todo sea por el pacto. [Concentración Mental] . . . ¡Excelente! . . . Todos está dormidos es hora. . .

Sakura bajo al subterráneo y miro las diferentes puertas 13 en total, con calma se paró de frente ante la segunda puerta y toco con suavidad tres veces y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Permiso para pasar!-

Una extraña brisa se sintió por el oscuros corredor y la puerta se abrió por si sola.

Al ingresar Sakura extendió su mano y dijo:

-¡Mi esposo me va ayudar a restaurar la casa pero necesito un favor a cambio!-

De pronto una brisa helada se sintió en el lugar y Sakura dijo:

-Qué la energía se materialice. . .

Ante ella una extraña luz traslucida se torno en una forma de una silueta humada y ella dijo con cuidado mientras ponía en medio del estudio los planos que le dieron:

-En vida señor Ryu, usted fue muy hábil con sus manos, sus creaciones eran grandiosas-

[Bostezo] . . . Es agradable saber que reconocen mi talento, después de muerto. . . Tenemos huéspedes en la casa, nunca antes hemos tenidos tantos huéspedes . . . ¿Alguna ocasión especial?-

Sakura sonrío suavemente al ver la energía materializarse frente a ella y le mostro con orgullo el anillo de matrimonio en color negro y el anciano sonrío y dijo con calma:

-¡Lo encontraste! . . . ¿Eres feliz?-

-¡Lo soy! . . . ¿Me va ayudar?-

-¿Qué necesita mi niña?-

-Hacer estas maquetas, son varias y en partes-

-¡Eso es fácil! . . . Pero hay reglas. . .

-Lo sé . . .

El extraño anciano sonrío cuando miro los planos y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Que lo irreal se vuelva real!-

Los planos que estaban en el piso empezaron a tomar forma, del plano horizontal pasaron al plano tridimensional.

Sakura miro con asombro el trabajo, cada maqueta era tan real y al levantar su mira noto la ausencia de varios materiales y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me gustaría aprender hacer eso!-

-¡Ya sabes muchas cosas que un humano normal no sabía ni menos haría!-

Sakura miro al señor cuando de pronto una vista helada se sintió en el lugar y para su asombro su esposa: Kaete se hizo presente y ella dijo:

-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! . . . Eso no es una casa de muñecas-

-¡No mi dulce Kaete!- Dijo Ryu cuando le tomo su mano y susurro con calma:

-Es un favor para nuestra niña-

La mujer miro a la joven señora y dijo con calma:

-¡Hiciste un gran trabajo al maquillarme!-

-¡Gracias!-

-Nuestra niña va restaura la casa-

-¡Excelente! . . . ¿Te gustaría tener la muestra de la casa original?-

-¿Es eso posible?-

La extraña mujer le mostro una maqueta que era la réplica exacta de la casa y dijo con calma:

-Los planos que tienes son una parte, esta maqueta te puede ayudar para restaurar la casa-

-¡Gracias!-

-Pero una advertencia-

-¿Dígame señora Kaete?-

-Puedes acceder al subterráneo pero la trece puerta conecto al laberinto y al pueblo de Tokio que se hundió en él, esa puerta no se debe abrir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Todas las respuestas están en la biblioteca antigua de la casa que está en la habitación de la puerta 3, tienes misterios que descubrir-

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-Temo preguntar qué es lo que puede pasar . . .

-¡Nada que tu no puedas manejar!- Contesto la señora Kaete con una suave sonrisa y su esposo dijo:

-Creo que por ahora es todo. . .

-¡Eh!. . . ¡Gracias! Pero. . . Sakura miro las diferentes maquetas y la angosta puerta y el señor Ryu entendió su dilema y dijo:

-Cierra los ojos . . .

Sakura así lo hizo cuando una extraña corriente se sintió en el lugar y al abrir los ojos las maquetas ya no estaban y el señor Ryu dijo:

-Una advertencia Sakura, es importante saber dónde se va construir. . .

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Sakura con duda y la señora Kaete señalo:

-¡Hay lugares en Tokio que no se deben alterar porque malditos estos están!-

-Entiendo . . . Me limitare hacer las presentación de las maquetas y a restaurar la casa . . . [Suspiro] . . . Pero luego de sacar a los ratones y . . .

-¡Nuestra casa no tiene ratones!- Dijo con cierto reproche Kaete y Sakura pregunto:

-Pero esos chillidos que escuchamos. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . A mi esposa la gusta jugar y hacer ruidos extraños para ahuyentar a las personas en vida lo hacía, ahora de muerta es más divertido. . .

-¿Entonces no hay ratones?-

-¡Claro que NO!-

[Suspiro de alivio] . . . Qué alivio, mi esposo por un segundo me hizo sentir temor, pensar que habían esa clase de plagas en este lugar . . .

-Sin embargo, no debes acercarte a esa habitación por ahora . . . Dijo con suavidad la señora Kaete

Sakura la miro con interés y ella dijo:

-Paso algo hace mucho tiempo. . . ¡Fue un accidente! . . . Pero no lo recuerdo sin embargo todo está escrito en la antigua biblioteca-

-¿Tiene que ver con las hermosas pero extrañas muñecas de porcelana?-

-¡No te acerques a ellas sin saber por qué cosas malas pueden suceder!-

De pronto el extraño sonido se hizo presente y el señor Ryu dijo con calma:

-¡Debes irte!-

-¡Gracias por todo señora Kaete, señor Ryu!-

La señora miro a la joven y antes de desaparecer del lugar dijo en voz alta:

-¡Durante la restauración evita tocar la tierra!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Hay preguntas que no debemos responder pero tranquila porque todo tiene una razón de ser!- Dijo la señora Kaete antes de desaparecer.

Ryu miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-¡Cuídate!-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras pero por ahora debía subir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Dung-Su se quedo sin palabras al ingresar al edificio y encontrarse con la policía y el señor de la recepción cuando pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Qué paso?-

-Entraron a su departamento, una vecina se dio cuenta al notar la puerta abierta y al preguntar por usted noto todo revuelto-

-¿Qué?-

-Señor Akino espere la policía. . .

Dung-Su ignoro por completo al señor Yuu , ingreso al ascensor y al llegar a su piso noto con asombro a los policías y pregunto con enojo:

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-¿Usted es el señor Akino?-

-Soy yo . . .

-Va tener que acompañarlos a la comisaría-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Encontramos su departamento revuelto pero hay 1000Kilogramos de cocaína y marihuana a parte de encontrar USD50,000.00 en billetes falsos-

-¿Qué? . . . Eso no es mío. . . Esperen . . .

-Lamento hacer eso pero nos acompaña por las buena o me veré obligado a esposarlo-

-No pueden hacer esto-

-Tiene derecho a una llamada, le recomiendo que llame a su abogado, recuerde todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra-

-Iré con ustedes, no tengo nada que temer-

-Eso es mejor, su colabora con nosotros, este asunto se va aclarar-

**[Dung-Su POV]**

Maldita Sea . . . ¿Qué diablos significa esto? . . . Alguien me tendió una trampa. . . Cuándo lo descubra matare a ese sujeto. . . ¿Cómo diablos saldré de este lío?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Las primeras personas en levantarse del cómodo y relajante sueño fueron los hombres.

Fujitaka miro con asombro las maquetas que estaban en la sala de la extraña casa.

**[Ariel, Eriol, Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Cómo? . . . Estas maquetas nos tomarían tres días en armar.

Ariel miro las maquetas con cuidado y dijo:

Arquitecto: Ryu Nozomi

-¿Quién es Nozomi?- Pregunto con asombro Eriol y Fujitaka dijo:

-Me es familiar pero no recuerdo de dónde. . . ¿Quién es Ryu Nozomi?-

-¡El anterior dueño de esta casa!- Dijo Sakura con cuidado al ingresar a la sala, en ese momento los hombres se quedaron sin habla cuando Xiaoláng pregunto con cuidado:

-¿Acaso ese señor no está muerto?-

-¡Lo está! . . . Este es un regalo del más allá. . .

Una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos para ingresaron al lugar Tomoyo y Meiling y dijeron con asombro:

-¡Impresionante! . . . ¡Las maquetas están listas! . . . ¿Cómo? . . . ¿Acaso son nuestros modelos originales?. . . .

Sakura miro a las mujeres y dijo:

-Son un regalo de un viejo amigo. . . Las pueden revisar . . .

Tomoyo se acerco y dijo:

-¡Los detalles son acordes a los planos!-

-¡No recuerdo haber visto tal perfección!- Señalo con calma Meiling y Tomoyo pregunto:

-¿Qué les sucede? . . . ¿Por qué tienen esas caras?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	46. CP33 Noticias que sorprenden

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXXIII: Noticias que sorprenden**

**[Pocos minutos después]**

Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un serio problema con sus amigos: Ariel y Eriol, este último señalo:

-¿Vamos a usar las maquetas qué armo un muerto?-

-¡Tu mujer es extraña, me niego a usar esa cosa embrujada para nuestro proyecto!- Afirmo Ariel con malestar y Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-Entonces díganle ustedes-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron al unisonó Ariel y Eriol pero no pudieron hacer comentario alguno al escuchar a lo lejos un timbre que les era familia y Ariel pregunto:

-¿Ese es tu móvil?-

-¡Sí! . . . Ya regreso. . . Al salir de la sala, Tomoyo dijo en voz alta:

-Los detalles están perfectos podemos hacer usos de las maquetas-

Meiling conecto la batería de su laptop y dijo con calma:

-Tengo en el email los respaldos de los presupuesto si podemos imprimirlos, tenemos todo listo . . . ¿Sakura tienes impresora aquí?-

-¡En el estudio principal! . . . Las guío. . .

-¡Por favor y gracias!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tomoyo y Meiling.

Al notar que las mujeres salieron del lugar Nadeshiko dijo con algo de reproche en su voz:

-¿Qué piensas sobre esto Fujitaka?-

-Nuestra hija acaba de invocar a los muertos y hacer que hagan no una sino varias maquetas. . . ¿En serio quieres saber lo que pienso al respecto?-

-¡No tendremos otra salida que ayudarla!-

-¡Toca! . . . Y según veo los invitados van a tener que colaborar con el tema- Dijo con un tono suave pero firme al mirar Ariel y Eriol que tenía el ceño fruncido y Eriol señalo:

-¿Tenemos opción a negarnos?-

-Pueden hacerlo bajo su propio riesgo-

Ariel frunció el ceño y Eriol pregunto:

-¿A qué se refiere bajo nuestro propio riesgo?-

-Cuando mi hija pide un favor y las personas no la ayudan, pasan cosas extrañas- Dijo Nadeshiko con algo de recelo en su voz.

-¿Cosas extrañas?-Pregunto Ariel con curiosidad.

-Una vez Touya y Yue querían ir juntos de pesca y Sakura quería ir con ambos pero su hermano le dijo que NO porque debían ir de madrugada, preparar las carnadas necesitan fuerza física para eso, iban a remar, en pocas palabras le dieron entender que no querían tener que estar pendiente de Sakura, ellos querían ir a pescar-

Fujitaka escucho a su esposa al contar la historia y dijo con reproche:

-Me pregunto si realmente ellos iban a pescar. . .

-Ahora entendemos por qué no querían llevar a Sakura- Dijo Nadeshiko con reproche y Ariel pregunto:

-¿Entonces, qué sucedió?-

-Mi hija, lo miro con seriedad y les dijo: Espero que se les hunda el bote- Dijo Nadeshiko y Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-Sakura realmente quería ir, además en esa época ya se empezaba interesar en el Dr. Tsukishiro y ella se enojo con Touya por no llevarla, realmente se enojo con su hermano, lo siguiente que paso fue que nos llamaron del lugar porque el barco de ellos zozobró, casi se ahogan. . . Es realmente peligroso cuando mi hija se enoja-

Ariel y Eriol se quedaron sin palabras al notar la presencia de Sakura que venía con Yuna de la mano y pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡Te ayudaremos con la restauración de la casa!- Dijeron ambos hombres en un tono lleno de alarma y Sakura sonrío y dijo con calma:

-¡Gracias! . . . Escuchaste Yuna pronto tendrás una habitación como te guste-

El niño solo se limito hacer un leve puchero y dijo en voz baja:

-Pero no quiero tener vista al cementerio-

-¡Tranquilo! . . . Te acostumbras. . .

**[Ariel - Eriol POV]**

¡Pobre Yuna! . . . Terminara traumado de por vida y nosotros con él. . . ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando Xiaoláng cuándo se caso con ella? . . .

Sakura iba decir algo pero noto la cara de asombro de su esposo y le pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Me llamo el abuelo Clow, hay noticias desde Hong Kong-

Sakura miro a su esposo y dijo:

-¿La noticia de . . . . Yuna, cielo porqué no vas con la abuela Nadeshiko para que te de un pie de manzana que prepare-

-¡Pie de Manzana! . . . Me gusta el pie de manzana. . .

-Lo sé cielo por ti lo hice- Dijo Sakura con calma mientras le entregaba al niño a su madre y los adultos esperaron que el niño salga de la sala para Xiaoláng decir:

-¡Mara Akino está muerta!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ariel y Eriol.

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

-Se suicido los detalles no están claro pero hay algo más . . .

Ante los ceños fruncidos de Ariel y Eriol, Xiaoláng acoto rápidamente:

-¿Sabían ustedes que Mara tenía un hermano?-

-¡No!- respondieron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo y Fujitaka se animo a preguntar:

-¿Esa mujer es la que iba tener un hijo tuyo?-

-No solo mío- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche y acoto rápidamente:

-Extraoficialmente arrestaron a su hermano por posesión de droga y por tener billetes falsos-

-¡Vaya todo una joyita esos hermanos!- Dijo Ariel con desdén y Eriol pregunto:

-¿Por qué nos comentas esto? . . . Entiendo lo de Mara pero y el hermano que tiene. . .

-Al parecer fue él que hizo la inseminación artificial con nuestro esperma-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ariel y Eriol y Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Xiaoláng miro a su suegro y luego a su esposa y ella dijo:

-Mi madre se demorara con Yuna y tus futuras socias se tomaran un tiempo en el estudio, tienes libertad de contarle a mi padre lo que te revele, en esa parte yo no me meto-

-Hija, tu comentario me intrigo-

-Lo siento padre, no me corresponde a mi hablar de este tema-

-Señor Kinomoto, sé que no soy un hombre de su agrado y tengo la certeza que luego de que le cuente la verdad del embarazo de aquella mujer, termine por odiarme-

-¡Ponme a prueba!-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en recordar, lo que su esposa había visto en sus visiones y lo que ellos habían hecho con la mujer y se dispuso a contar lo sucedido con Mara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong] **

En la Mansión Li, el patriarca estaba teniendo un mal rato al tener que declarar ante el detective Zatano sobre la relación de la Corporación Li con los hermanos Akino, finalmente el inspector dijo:

-¡Gracias por su colaboración! . . . Nos gustaría entrevistar a su nieto, al señor Li Xiaoláng después de todo se presume que el supuesto bebe que la señora Akino iba tener era de él-

-¡Eso es falso!- Dijo Hien en un tono que denotaba indignación.

-Ella se presento como la señora Li-

-La única señora Li es Sakura Kinomoto- Dijo Ieran con firmeza ni ella mismo sabía por qué afirmaba tal cosa pero estaba harta de tener que escuchar hablar de Mara Akino.

El detective Zatano salió del lugar no sin antes insistir que cuando el señor Li Xiaoláng este en Hong Kong se acerque a declarar.

Las preguntas se debía hacer como rutina para posteriormente archivar el caso, no se iba profundizar porque dado los testigos del hospital quedo asentado que el suicidio de Mara Akino fue porque perdió la razón al saber sobre su malogrado embarazo.

Quién la estaba pasando mal era Dung-Su Akino, dada las pruebas incriminatorias encontrada en su departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Fujitaka estaba contrariado, con el ceño fruncido cuando señalo finalmente a su hija:

-¿Con qué clase de hombre te viniste a casar?-

-Padre eso sucedió antes que me casara con él. . .

Fujitaka fulmino con la mirada a su yerno y a sus amigos, se tomo su tiempo en decir:

-¡Te detesto! . . .

-¡Padre! . . .

-Tranquila Sakura, es natural que tu padre reaccione de esa forma- Dijo Xiaoláng con calma y Fujitaka señalo:

-No me corresponde a mi juzgarlos pero si le haces daño a mi hija personalmente me voy encargar de devolverte la cortesía- Dijo Fujitaka al salir de la sala para ir por su esposa y Sakura dijo con malestar:

-¡Iré hablar con él!-

-Se le va pasar, Sakura prepárate para salir-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Ya que vamos a quedarnos aquí necesitamos movilización propia-

-¡Nosotros también!- Dijo Ariel y Eriol con firmeza y Ariel propuso:

-Podemos ir al ayuntamiento para confirmar la cita para la presentación de las maquetas, después de eso podemos comprar lo que nos hace falta y hacer un presupuesto de los materiales que vamos a necesitar para poder restaurar el lugar-

-Les preguntare a Tomoyo y a Meiling si necesitan algo-Dijo Eriol con rapidez mientras salía con destino al estudio y Ariel lo acompaño entonces Sakura aprovecho para tomar la mano de su esposo y le pregunto:

-¿Estas tenso?-

-Me preocupa que el suicidio de Mara, nos traiga un nuevo problema-

-Tengo la certeza que por ahora todo va estar bien-

Xiaoláng aprovecho el tiempo a solas con su esposa para darle un suave beso que luego profundizo.

[Carraspeo] . . . ¿Interrumpimos?- Pregunto con malestar Nadeshiko quién venía con su esposo y este tenía a Yuna en los brazos y el niño sonreía nerviosamente al cruzar mirada con su tío y este contesto:

-¡Si interrumpen! . . . Vamos a salir porque necesitamos comprar vehículos y adquirir algunas cosas para la casa, pueden por favor quedarse con Yuna, mientras hacemos esos trámites-

Fujitaka miro al niño realmente ya se había encariñado con el bebe pero le caía mal su yerno y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Nosotros vamos con ustedes! . . . Además tenemos que pasar por otro lugar - Dijo con seriedad cuando miro a su hija y ella pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes en mente padre?-

-Tu madre y yo hemos decido traer parte de nuestras cosas acá para cuando nos toque pasar la noche-

-¿En serio? . . . Eso es una excelente noticia . . .

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto y Nadeshiko dijo:

-No pensaras que te vamos a dejar sola con este crápula y menos con sus amigos-

-¡Madre!-

-Déjalos. . . De igual está es tu casa . . .¿Por qué se demoran tanto Eriol y Ariel . . . Se abran perdido?-

-Déjame ir por ellos . . . -Dijo Sakura mientras su esposo se quedaba con sus suegros y su sobrino, Fujitaka dijo en voz alta:

-¿Realmente van a vivir aquí?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-

-Mi esposo y yo queremos aprovechar la salida para que conozcas la otra casa de mi hija-

-¿Tía Sakura tiene otra casa?-

-¡Sí Yuna! . . . No es tan grande como esta pero es cómoda y . . .

-¡Normal!- Dijo Fujitaka con seriedad.

-¡Padre . . . Te escuche! - Decía Sakura mientras venían con Ariel y Eriol que mostraban un semblante completamente pálido y Xiaoláng les pregunto con interés:

-¿Qué les paso a ustedes?-

-Los encontré en el subterráneo-

Ariel miro a Eriol y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Eso eran voces?-

-¿Creo que eran cómo lamentos?-

-¿Acaso escucharon a los ratones?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés y su esposa la dijo con seriedad:

-¡Mi casa no tiene ratones!-

-Si tu lo dices mi amor, te creo- Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa burlona y su esposa entrecerró los ojos cuando pregunto un tono relativamente perturbador:

-¿Te gustaría saber lo qué hay abajo?-

Ariel y Eriol movieron la cabeza en un gesto negativo y su esposo se alerto y pregunto:

-¿No son ratones? . . . ¿Tiene qué ver con las maquetas?-

Sakura le mostro una extraña sonrisa cuando su padre dijo:

-Dejemos ese tema aquí, Sakura ver por favor por las señoritas Daidoji y Reed necesitamos salir-

-Claro yo les aviso. . . Permiso . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Londres]**

-¿Qué haces Kerberus?-

-Poniéndome al día con el trabajo, hay tantas cosas que hacer pero no sé por dónde empezar. . . Llame a Yamasaki para que disponga todo para nuestro viaje a Tokio-

-¿Tokio?- Pregunto Clow con interés.

-Mi prima Meiling me comento que perdió su equipaje junto con el de Tomoyo y necesitan varias cosas-

-¿Meiling está en Tokio?-

-Van a licitar junto con los Amamiya - Daidoji - Hiragizawa y Li, el proyecto aero-portuario, que mejor forma de empezar a trabajar que ir a Tokio-

-Pero tu hermano aun no se recupera de sus heridas-

-Padre prefiero que Espineel se quede en Londres y se recupere por completo, yo iré directo a Tokio-

-Por mi no hay problema, entonces suspendo el viaje a Hong Kong . . . ¿No tenías interés en conocer a la esposa de Xiaoláng?-

Kerberus mostro una sonrisa abierta cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Meiling y Tomoyo junto con Ariel y Eriol están hospedados en la casa de la esposa de Xiaoláng-

-¡Vaya que coincidencia!-

-¡Estoy intrigado!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Escucha lo que dice Meiling en su email:

_Querido primo:_

_Espero que este completamente, este viaje a Tokio ha sido un completo desastre y Tomoyo y yo no tenemos ni una semana en esta ciudad. No me voy extender pero perdimos nuestras malestar incluido los prototipos que necesitamos para la licitación, sin embargo aunque parezca increíble la esposa de Xiaoláng armo los prototipos en tres horas, estamos hospedados en la casa del horror, por favor necesito que te pases por mi departamento y me traigas. . . _

-Déjame leer ese email- Dijo Clow con cuidado.

Kerberus sonrío al ver la cara de desconcierto de su padre y Clow dijo:

-Hasta a mí me intrigo cómo mi sobrina describió tal lugar-

-Meiling siempre ha sido una exagerada pero debo decir que me intrigo por completo-

-¿Vas a pedir qué te instalen en ese lugar?-

-Me parece una osadía de mi parte, sobre todo porque no conozco a la esposa de Xiaoláng por lo que avisare de mí llegada en dos días, eso me dará tiempo de pasar por el departamento de Meiling-

-¿Iras a Corfú?-

-¿Corfú? . . . ¿Por qué debo ir a Grecia, si Meiling tiene su departamento en Francia?-

-Hace medio año que ella vendió ese departamento y se trasladó a Grecia-

-¿En serio? . . . No lo sabía . . .

-¡Claro! . . . ¿No recuerdas el incidente que se dio con Kaho en Francia?

-¡Sí! . . . ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? . . . Mejor llamo a Meiling, después de todo no puedo ir a un lugar dónde no me han invitado-

-¡Iré al hospital a ver a tu hermano!-

-¡Voy contigo! . . . Y después llamo a Meiling-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong] **

En la comisaría Akino Dung-Su estaba teniendo un mal rato cuando afirmo por enésima vez:

-¡Eso que encontraron en mi departamento no es mío! . . . No sé quién es el dueño-

-Señor Akino, le recomiendo que llame a su abogado- Dijo uno de los delegados de policía y Dung-Su dijo:

-Llamare al Dr. Natsuki, él es mi abogado-

**[Dung-Su POV]**

Mantén la calma, ellos no pueden probar absolutamente nada. Haré que Natsuki pague la fianza para salir de aquí, mientras tanto no debo demostrar enojo o nerviosismo. ¡Maldita Sea! . . . Primero la muerte de Mara y ahora esto . . . Mi departamento estaba revuelto . . . ¿Qué se llevaron? . . . Necesito revisar con calma . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

-Vaya tus suegros tienen un Mercedes Benz- Dijo Ariel con cuidado, mientras tanto Fujitaka señalo:

-Vamos estar un poco incómodos, Adelante puede ir mi esposa y mi. . . Xiaoláng con mi hija en sus piernas. . . No puedo creer que este diciendo esto. . .

-Padre, mi esposo y yo podemos caminar. . .

-¿Qué?- Dijo Xiaoláng con reproche.

-¡Conozco un atajo! . . . Es más si desean pueden tomar el atajo conmigo. . .

-¡NO!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ariel - Eriol - Meiling - Tomoyo y Nadeshiko dijo:

-En ese caso vamos a ir más cómodos en el carro. . . ¿Dónde nos vemos?-

-¡En la Morgue! . . .

Todos miraron a Sakura y ella dijo con calma:

-Es qué ahí podemos ir a la concesionaria, tomaremos un taxi por supuesto-

-¡Listo! . . . Los vamos esperar ahí-Dijo Fujitaka con confianza y Sakura contesto:

-¡Nosotros llegaremos primeros!-

Fujitaka movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo pero no hizo observación alguna cuando Xiaoláng pregunto en voz baja:

-¿Estás segura que prefieres caminar? . . . Estamos al otro lado de la cuidad-

-¡Tú solo confía en mí!-

Sakura despidió al pequeño Yuna con un beso y dejo que sus padres salieran del lugar con sus invitados y le dijo a su esposo:

-¡Listo para conocer mi atajo!-

-¿Ese atajo es por el cementerio?-

Sakura se limito a sonreír abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡Mejor aún! . . . Ven . . .

Sakura tomo a su esposo de la mano cuando le dijo:

En el subterráneo hay 13 puertas pero del otro lado hay un largo pasillo que conecta directo por debajo del cementerio.

-¿Tú atajo es debajo del cementerio?- Pregunto su esposo con asombro y reproche.

Su esposa sonrío cuando dijo en voz baja:

-No recuerdo la historia sobre los orígenes de la casa pero si recuerdo sobre los túneles, se dice que antes Japón era destino de piratas y saqueadores, ellos había construido una pequeña ciudad en el centro de lo que hoy se conoce como Tokio pero dado a los continuos asaltos, hubo un hombre ambicioso que decidió esconder sus riquezas debajo de la tierra pero cómo no confiaba en sus hombres hizo construir un laberinto debajo de la cuidad, solo él conocía la salida y la entrega, cada hombre que participo en la construcción lo enterraba vivo en la misma una vez que escondiera su tesoro-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al sentir la extraña brisa salada en el lugar pero no había mar y Sakura dijo al abrir la puerta:

-Conozco este laberinto cómo la palma de mi mano, actualmente quedaba debajo de Tokio y conecta con varios lugares de la cuidad, se dice qué esta maldito y en las noches de luna llena vez almas en pena-

-¿Qué? . . . [Susurros suaves y gemidos melancólicos] . . . ¿Oye qué es eso? . . .

-¡Energías! . . . Estos laberintos no han sido purificados. . . Se dice que aquellas almas desdichadas aun vagan por estos corredores. . .

-Espera Sakura no creo que sea buena idea entrar por esos túneles y si se caen sobre nosotros y nos entierran vivo-

Sakura miro a su esposo y dijo con una voz suave:

-Eso no va pasar pero no sueltes mi mano por nada-

-Esto está completamente oscuro-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna cuando Xiaoláng sintió sus manos ardiendo y dijo:

-¡Quemas!-

-¡No sueltes mi mano!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando noto de la mano de ella salir un resplandor y dijo con asombro:

-¿Eso es fuego?-

-El cuerpo humano produce energía eléctrica aprendí a como transformarla en otra clase de energía-

Xiaoláng la miro con cuidado y dijo:

-No me vayas a quemar-

De pronto la extraña llama se apago y ella dijo con reproche:

-Si me hablas me desconcentro-

-¡No sería más práctico usar una linterna!-

-¡NO! . . . Si ellos. . . [Susurros] . . . Llegan a sentir una energía diferente a la mía, pueden suceder cosas extrañas-

-¿Cosas extrañas? . . . ¿Cuándo es qué contigo no suceden cosas extrañas?-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¿Estás asustado?-

-¡No! . . . ¿Qué tú crees?- Dijo con toda ironía el hombre de cabellos castaños cuando Sakura sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Vamos de nuevo, sostén mi mano. . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

La próxima vez me voy con mi suegro así me toque ir en el porta maletero.

-¡No digas eso!-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos?-

-En este momento sí. . . Es porque estamos tomados de las manos, puedes por favor calmarte y poner tu mente en blanco . . . Necesito completo silencio para concentrarme y llegar al otro lado sino corremos el riesgo de perdernos-

-¿Y ahora me lo dices?-

[Risas suaves] . . . ¡Vamos! . . . El atajo es corto y directo. . .

Xiaoláng se quedo en completo silencio cuando apretó la mano de su esposa y noto como su mano se ponía caliente y para su asombro en la otra mano [izquierda] una pequeña llama de color azul brotaba de ella, lejos de sentir escalofrío o temor la miro con asombro, todo esto le parecía irreal pero no dijo palabra alguna.

Puso atención al extraño túnel, no veía soporte alguno cómo vigas o maderas pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que su esposa cerro sus ojos y a paso firme iba por el lugar, no supo cuando tiempo paso, el olor a viejo, hollín, lodo, tierra, humedad lleno sus sentidos, la peor parte era llegar a un tramo y ver varios caminos pero no hizo pregunta alguna y solo se limito a seguir a su esposa, lo más inusual podía ver ciertos cajas de maderas colgando pero lejos de ver cadáveres o plagas era un largo y extraño laberinto.

Incluso hasta las raíces de los arboles tenían extrañas formas.

Noto también en la terrible oscuridad, extraños dibujos en las paredes.

De pronto escucho a lo lejos como el caudal de un rio o riachuelo no lo sabía, el goteo de algo cayendo y entonces sus sentidos se alertaron al notal la claridad del día y Sakura abrió los ojos y dijo con calma:

-¡Llegamos! . . . La morgue queda del otro lado . . .

Entonces Xiaoláng se animo a preguntar:

-¿Tú no tienes necesidad de tener carro porqué siempre usa ese túnel para ir a tu trabajo?-

-¡Exacto!-

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos para caminar?-

-Eso no sé explicar pero una vez tenía los ojos abiertos y me perdí. . . Parece que mi sentido de orientación es mejor cuando no abro los ojos. . .

Ante la mirada de asombro de su esposo, ella pregunto con calma:

-¿Eso es raro?-

-¡A estas alturas del partido temo contestar esa pregunta!-

-¿Te gustaría conocer dónde trabajaba?-

Xiaoláng la miro con reproche y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Tú me quieres llevar a la morgue?-

Por el tono que uso su esposo, lo único que Sakura hizo fue reír en voz baja. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-Informativo: **

**[1] Para quienes siguen: Las herederas de la mafia y Amor de Locos las voy a terminar en el transcurso de esta semana. **

**[2] Armen las parejas para después entre: Ariel - Eriol - Tomoyo - Meiling. **

**[3] Para quienes se confundieron con lo de INDIA en efecto Faren es la última hermana que me faltaba mencionar, el niño qué hace pasar por su hijo es su sobrino ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esto? . . . Lo deben leer sobre todo ahora que Kerberus se va pasar a Tokio. No les adelanto nada ni hago mayores comentarios porque cada personaje tiene una historia que contar y estoy probando algo diferente. **

**4.- ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	47. CP34 Planes a Futuro

**[N/A.- Al inicio del CP34 tiene escenas de contexto erótico. Si no les gusta leer sobre este tipo de escena por favor no lean el inicio del CP34 sino que pasen a la siguiente escena. ****Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad****. ¡Gracias!]**

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa]**

**Capítulo XXXIV:****Planes a Futuro**

**[Varias horas después]**

La respiración entre-cortada, gemidos y jadeos eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaba en la lujosa suite del primer piso del Hotel Hampton.

Después del intenso encuentro carnal entre los amantes y llegar al ansiado orgasmo por ambas partes, Xiaoláng abrazo a su esposa en un gesto posesivo.

Le parecía increíble haber recurrido al arte de la seducción para evitar que ella le llevara a la morgue.

El hombre había aprendido esa mañana que su esposa, era sutilmente manipuladora, caminar por esos largos y extraños laberintos mientras iba contados sus extraños relatos eran tan solo una excusa para llevarlo a su tétrico lugar de trabajo y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque en ese mismo momento llegó su suegro y le dijo:

-Aprender a decirle NO a tu esposa, de lo contrario terminaras haciendo cosas que no desees y terminaras en lugares horribles y eso lo digo por experiencia propia-

Y ratifico ese comentario cuando estuvieron en la concesionaria y él iba adquirir un porsche al estilo deportivo y ella dijo:

-Ese carro de lujo es poco práctico para el lugar dónde vamos a vivir, deberías ver algo que más grande y práctico e incluso que puedas usar en el trabajo-

Ariel, Eriol y él querían un auto deportivo porque entre otras razones les gustaba pero ella dijo en un tono suave:

-Son sus gustos pero puedo asegurar que en esos carros ustedes se van a matar-

No uso las extrañas rimas con la usual mirada perdida en ella pero ese simple comentario basto para ponerlos tensos.

Entonces ella dijo:

-Me gustan los carros grandes e incluso las camionetas dobles cabinas son realmente prácticos-

Los vendedores no necesitaron más comentarios por parte de la extraña mujer para mostrarle los modelos de los carros grandes.

Ariel y Eriol decidieron alquilar una doble cabina porque luego de la licitación ellos debían regresar al exterior.

Tomoyo y Meiling los imitaron pero ellas se inclinaron por un carro más grande.

Xiaoláng opto por comprar un carro similar al de sus suegros.

Al terminar la transacción Ariel dijo:

-¡Me da la impresión que me manipularon!-

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto con sarcasmo Eriol mientras veía con reproche el carro que habían alquilado y Meiling dijo:

-Les aviso mi primo me paso un email, va estar en Tokio en dos días, me pregunto si Sakura tendrá algún problema en hospedarlo en su casa-

Ariel iba señalar algo cuando Tomoyo dijo:

-Debemos sacar los permisos para presentar las maquetas y dejar los presupuestos y queda oficialmente licitado la obra-

Xiaoláng aprovecho para que Ariel y Eriol fueran al ayudantamiento mientras Tomoyo y Meiling iban al Ministerio de Obras Públicas de Tokio por los formularios de inscripción de licitación para pedirles a sus suegros que arreglen sus cosas y de paso prepararen los papales de la segunda casa de su esposa, eso le permitió tomarse una horas con su esposa y antes que ella retomara el tema de ir a la morgue para mostrarle entre otras cosas en qué consiste su trabajo, Xiaoláng no perdió tiempo en abrazarla por detrás y susurrarle de la forma más melosa que se le ocurrió, los deseos que él tenía de estar con ella.

Convencerla a que acceda a esta con él no fue difícil.

El problema se dio cuando llegaron al hotel y ella recordó su problema con la altura y él dijo sin problema:

-¡Podemos usar la suite del primer piso!-

El resto ya fue historia, Xiaoláng se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su esposa que le dijo:

-¿Tenemos tiempo para usar el jacuzzi?-

Luego del beso intenso que le dio Xiaoláng a su esposa que la dejo sin aliento y la excito por segunda vez le dijo:

-¡Tu padre quedo en llamarme cuando están listos! . . . . Tenemos tiempo. . .

Xiaoláng no espero que ella contestara cuando la tomo en brazos y le dijo:

-Usemos el hidromasaje, te va gustar-

Sakura no se privo de volver la intensa del beso que le dio su esposo y sin prisa ambos entraron a la enorme tina y disfrutaron de un intenso baño intimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong] **

-¡Señor Akino!-

-Dígame oficial-

-Su abogado pago la fianza, está usted libre-

El hombre no hizo comentario alguno cuando salió de la pequeña celda y el oficial le dijo:

-El inspector le espera para hacerle unas recomendaciones puntuales-

El hombre decidió no decir palabra alguna mientras se encontraba con su abogado, dos horas después el mismo abogado lo dejo en su departamento, sin prisa alguno miro todo el lugar y antes de ponerse a limpiar, fue a su habitación y noto lo que faltaba.

El enojo se apodero de él y dijo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Dónde están las fotos, mi laptop, mis documentos? . . . Eso no es un simple robo. . . . Solo hay dos personas que se beneficiarían por no tener esas malditas FOTOS. . . Chiharu y Naoko . . . ¡Malditas perras! . . .

-Necesito un baño y luego arreglare cuentas con esas brujas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

[Sonido del timbre del móvil] . . . Xiaoláng miro con pereza su móvil y contesto con pereza:

-¡Buenos días!-

Ante el tono de voz, ronca del hombre que lo delato, su suegro contesto de mal manera:

-Si te ibas tomar tiempo para seducir a mi hija, debiste hablar claro Li-

Xiaoláng no pudo reír abiertamente, ante ese comentario mal intencionado y directo de su suegro entonces dijo con un tono lleno de diversión:

-Dudo que me llame para saber, si ya acabamos-

-¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Estamos casados, le guste o no tener una vida sexual activa es una parte importante del matrimonio o es qué usted no toca a su esposa-

-¡INSOLENTE! . . . Eso no es asunto tuyo-

[Bostezo] . . . Cielo, ¿Qué son esos gritos?-

-¡Mi querido suegro!-

Sakura termino de despertar y se cubrió el pecho desnudo con la sábana y su esposo no pudo evitar reír abiertamente de su gesto y no se privo de besarla como se debe y a lo lejos escucho que gritaba:

-¡DEJA DE TOCAR A MI HIJA PERVERTIDO! . . . ¡EL ALMUERZO ESTA LISTO NO SE DEMOREN!-

Ante esos gritos del suegro histérico, Xiaoláng rompió el beso y empezó a reír divertido por lo sucedido, Sakura no podía estar más roja por lo incomoda que estaba y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No te rías! . . . ¡Qué vergüenza con mi padre!-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] -El se lo busco, qué es eso de decirle a tu esposo, pervertido. . . ¡Caramba!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Lo eres! . . . Si mi padre se entera de lo que me haces. . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No escuche ninguna queja de tú parte! . . .

Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse roja ante ese comentario y su esposo se río abiertamente mientras le quitaba la sabana de sus manos y ella pregunto:

-¿Vamos a ir almorzar con mis padres?-

-Por supuesto. . . Pero vamos a darle motivos para que hable con ganas. . . .

Sakura no pudo refutar a esa propuesta, tan sugestiva cuando su esposo la puso sobre él y le dijo en un tono tan sugerente:

-Esta vez marca tú el ritmo-

Sakura recobro el aliente luego de sentir el miembro erecto de su esposo dentro de ella y empezó a moverse lentamente.

Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Ignoraron por completo el fastidioso sonido de los móviles sonar con insistencia.

Los besos se hicieron intensos impregnados de lujuria pura.

A los pocos minutos de ese vaivén de caderas, el tan ansiado clímax llego para ambos, pero Xiaoláng no permito que su esposa se bajara de él cuando dijo en un tono serio:

-¿Deberíamos tener una luna de miel?-

-¿Luna de miel?-

-No la hemos tenido mi amor, ¿Qué dices?-

-¿Cuándo?-

[Pensando] . . . Veamos según me agenda debemos esperar la respuesta sobre la licitación-

-¿Cuánto tiempo se toma esa respuesta?-

-Mínimo 10 días pero de forma paralela debemos tramitar los permisos en el exterior de esa parte se van encargar Ariel y Eriol y la importación de la mercadería pesada esa parte va coordinar Meiling y Tomoyo . . . Mientras tanto me quedare en Tokio monitoreando el tema [Pensando] . . . ¿Cuándo te toca tu siguiente chequeo médico?-

-Veamos. . . [Pensando] . . . En unos 12 días, sino me equivoco-

-Se me ocurre algo. . .

-¿Qué?-

-Aprovechemos el chequeo para ir a la ginecóloga-

-¿Para ver qué método anticon . .

Ante el gesto negativo de su esposo, Sakura lo miro con curiosidad y él pregunto:

-Aprovechemos para averiguar el tema de la inseminación in vítreo. . . ¿Qué te parece la idea?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras por varios minutos y dijo con asombro:

-¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos?-

-Yuna en pocas semanas le toca ir a la escuela, podemos ver el tema con calma y dependiendo de lo que nos digan organizamos nuestra luna de miel-

-¿Cómo vas hacer si te confirman la licitación?-

-Si nos dan la licitación, debemos empezar la obra en tres meses. . . ¿Vas a trabajar conmigo?-

-¿Realmente deseas qué trabaje contigo?-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Por supuesto! . . . Si ella trabaja conmigo puedo quitarle esa idea demente de trabajar en la morgue y si nos convertimos en padres, tendrá doble trabajo con el nuevo bebe y con Yuna . . . ¡Es una excelente idea!

-¡Xiaoláng!-

-Mi amor , sería realmente muy bueno que puedas trabajar conmigo-

Sakura miro a su esposo y sonrío suavemente cuando dijo:

-¡Puedo leer tu mente!-

Ante el rostro desencajado de su esposo, ella dijo con suavidad:

-Esta habilidad solo se manifiesta cuando hacemos el amor y te me quedas mirando fijamente, me trasmites lo que piensas-

¡Diablos! . . .

-Deberías tener cuidado a quién invocas-

-¡Me siento desnudo!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Mi amor estás desnudo. . .

-A lo que me refiero es . . . Si lees mi mente me voy a sentir . . .

-¡Entiendo! . . . Pero es culpa tuya-

Xiaoláng enterró su cabeza en su cuello y dijo en voz baja:

-¡Tengo hambre mejor vamos donde tus padres!-

-¡Excelente sugerencia!-

-¿Un baño rápido?-

-Era exactamente lo qué te iba a pedir-

Mientras Xiaoláng tomaba a su esposa de la mano le pregunto:

-¿En algún momento podré leer tu mente?-

-¡Por supuesto que podrás! . . . Pero luego de unos ejercicios de concentración mental-

-¿Son muy complejos o difíciles de realizar?-

-Necesitamos un lugar dónde los sonidos sean mínimos. . . [Pensando] . . .

-¡No pienso ir a ninguna morgue o cementerio menos mausoleos!

[Risas Suaves] . . . Sakura no pudo contener la risa y contagio a su esposo con ella pero al terminar de reír, él dijo con reproche:

-Ya bastante malo es tener que restaurar la casa del muerto ese. . .

-¡Mi amor! . . . Habla con respecto de la persona que fue dueña de la casa-

-¡Lo siento! . . . Pero esa casa. . . ¿Qué vas hacer con la segunda casa?-

-¡Arreglar el tema de la hipoteca para venderla!-

-¿No prefieres alquilarla?-

-¡NO!-

-Me gustaría conocerla, quién sabe tal vez. . . Me guste-

-¿Te gustaría vivir en un lugar que compre para vivir con otro hombre?-

Ante el silencio de su esposo, ella señalo con suavidad:

-No deseo vivir ahí empezare a recordar con los pequeños detalles de la casa, las ilusiones que me hice con lo que iba. . .

-No es necesario hablar del tema, mejor nos damos un baño rápido y vamos dónde tus padres y si tenemos tiempo vemos la casa-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad ante ese comentario y se apresuro a ingresar al baño junto con su esposo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[45 minutos después]**

Fujitaka fulmino con la mirada a su yerno pero al notar el semblante relajado de su hija no hizo comentario algo.

Ariel y Eriol llegaron al lugar con los permisos para llenar mientras que Meiling y Tomoyo revisaban con calma los papales que debían llenar para la licitación.

Yuna estaba encantado con esa parte del jardín de la casa de los padres de Sakura, dónde ambos se esmeraron en hacer una parrillada y él estaba sentado en una de las sillas escuchando las anécdotas de Sakura al crecer junto con su hermano Touya.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al ver la decoración moderna de la casa pero el ambiente acogedor, la casa era un poco más grande que la casa que él había alquilado en Hong Kong de una planta para su esposa, esta casa también era de una planta pero tenía una amplia cocina-comedor, un pequeño estudio y cuatro habitaciones fuera de la habitación para la empleada pero sin duda la mejor parte de la casa era el hermoso jardín, dónde habían dos grandes árboles de cerezos.

Una pequeña sala de jardín con una cómoda mecedera, una par de hamacas y lo que más le gusto el horno de ladrillo y la mesa para poner los alimentos.

Realmente era un espacio familiar, muy cómodo y fue cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Me gusta la casa de tus padres! . . . El ambiente es acogedor-

-¡Mi padre construyo esta casa para mi madre, fue su regalo de bodas!-

-¿Tú padre sabe sobre construcción?-

-Mi abuelo era de esa aérea, por lo que mi padre aprendió parte del oficio de él-

-¿Por qué tu padre no te ha ayudado a restaurar la casa?-

-Porque desde que la vi supe que habían estafado a mi hija con esa venta y trate de persuadirla para que no se mude ahí y expreso dije que NO, la iba ayudar con ninguna reparación para que desista de mudarse pero no me hizo caso y ahora . . .

-¡Padre! . .

-¡El BAKA-BORREGO que tengo por yerno le dice que va restaurar esa casa embrujada!- Dijo Fujitaka con enojo mientras Nadeshiko movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de malestar.

Fue inevitable para los invitados que todos empezaran a reír por esa frase que uso Fujitaka incluido Yuna se río de su propio tío.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

El viejo tiene razón. . . En este tema si me caí. . . Soy un baka-borrego.

-¡AUCH! . . . ¿Por qué me agrede? - Dijo Xiaoláng mientras se tocaba el brazo y Fujitaka dijo con enojo:

-¿Cómo qué viejo? . . . ¡A mí me respetas Baka-Borrego! . . .

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y Sakura dijo con reproche:

-Padre no le digas así a mi esposo, si deseas su respecto, tú tienes que también demostrarlo, discúlpate con él y mi casa no está embrujada.-

En ese momento todos miraron a Sakura de manera intensa y ella dijo con seriedad:

-¡Mejor vamos a comer! . . . Tenemos que después ir a otros lugares. . .

Fujitaka miro a su yerno y dijo:

-¡Me caes mal!-

-¡La cortesía es mutua!-

Sakura los miro de forma intensa y Fujitaka dijo:

-¡Voy adobar las carnes!-

-¡Yo no hice nada, tú padre empezó!-

Sakura solo atino a cruzarse los brazos mientras miraba de forma seria a su esposo, iba hacer un almuerzo interesante con los padres de Sakura.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	48. CP35 ¡El llamado de la sangre!

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**CP. N°XXV:**** ¡****El llamado de la sangre****!**

**[En Tokio]**

Luego del inusual almuerzo que tuvieron el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto con los padres de Sakura, inusual porque Fujitaka y su esposa no dejaron de reprochar a su yerno por haberse comprometido con su hija a restauras la casa embrujada como ellos le decía.

Ariel y Eriol aprovecharon para tomarse la tarde e ir al centro de la cuidad para continuar con los tramites, algo similar hicieron Tomoyo y Meiling, está última confirmo que su primo Kerberus Reed se iba instalar en la casa de Sakura Li durante su estadía en Tokio.

Sakura decidió llevar a su esposo, a Yuna y a sus padres a la casa que había adquirido y en el que iba a convivir con Yue Tsukishiro pero dado que la dejo plantada en la puerta de la iglesia, ella no había ido al lugar.

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras al notar, primero un terreno cerrado y pregunto:

-La propiedad esta en un barrio exclusivo de Tokio-

-Si por eso la plusvalía del lugar es alta-

-¿Cuánto gastaste en esto?-

-Mi deuda asciende a USD800,000.00-

-¡Esta alto!-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

-Es el terreno más la casa en una construcción de 157 M2, además incluye los muebles que no se han entregado, mira es esa-

-¡WOW! . . . Dijo Yuna con asombro y sin pensar inmediatamente agrego:

-¡Tía esa casa me gusta!-

-¡A mi también!- Señalo su esposo con asombro al notar incluso la piscina a un costado y Fujitaka dijo:

-Los padres de Yue y nosotros la escogimos-

-A pesar que Sakura insistió en pagar-

Sakura no dijo palabra alguna cuando noto el hermoso lugar, los amplios jardines y su esposo pregunto:

-¿Segura qué no deseas vivir aquí?-

-¡Segura! . . . El lugar me recuerda mi matrimonio fallido con Yue-

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto pero dijo en voz alta:

-¿La vas a vender?-

-Esa es la idea, entremos para que la veas-

La casa era de una planta pero dado los grandes ventanales estaba iluminada, sin muebles pero era grande con tres habitaciones y dos baños completos, una amplia sala-comedor y cocina y Sakura notos sobre las mesas, los planos y diseños de la misma que dejo una semana antes de realizar la boda con Yue y dijo:

-Esto son los planos de la casa en 3D-

-¡Me gusta!- Dijo Xiaoláng y ella señalo:

-Esta foto es del diseñador de interiores, iba amoblar el lugar de esta forma. . .

-¿Estos muebles se ven sobrios y modernos? . . . No parece tu estilo-

-Lo escogí al gusto de Yue-

-¡Ya veo! . . . Si deseas puedo comprar una propiedad similar a esta para. . .

Xiaoláng río con nerviosismo al notar que su esposa cruzo los brazos en señal de malestar y dijo:

-¡Lo tenía que intentar!-

Sakura no dijo nada pero su padre lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados mientras hacía un mueca de disgusto, le parecía increíble que no usen esa casa que realmente era hermosa y su hija prefiriera vivir en la casa embrujada frente al cementerio y cada vez que veía a su yerno le daba coraje, porque ellos [Fujitaka y Nadeshiko] llevaban años tratando que su hija salga de esa casa y finalmente la convencieron cuando ella se iba a casar con Yue.

Nadeshiko dijo con enojo:

-Si no es porque me gusta mi casa te compraría esta-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Eso no va pasar-

Salio del lugar para revisar las puertas del exterior y mostrarle a Yuna la piscina entonces Xiaoláng miro a sus suegros y dijo:

-Pero Sakura no dijo nada que yo no pueda comprar su casa-

Fujitaka lo miro con interés y dijo:

-Sakura pago la hipoteca con el dinero que le pagaste y va poner a la venta este lugar para recuperar el dinero que pago por esta casa-

-Mi abogado puede hacer la transacción en mi nombre y ustedes pueden amoblarla pero no a gusto de Yue sino a su gusto y sería cuestión de tiempo que logre convencer a su hija de mudarnos-

Nadeshiko río abiertamente y dijo con diversión:

-Compras la casa, la decoramos y en todo ese tiempo dudo que la convenzas-

-Al menos logre que trabaje conmigo, eso no le dice algo-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y dijo:

-Podemos intentarlo querida-

Nadeshiko miro a su yerno y dijo:

-Veamos hasta donde llegan tus métodos de persuasión Li, porque cuando Sakura se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quién la convenza de lo contrario-

-¡Yo me encargo!-

-¡Estoy lista! . . . ¿Nos vamos?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con confianza y dijo:

-Dejemos que Yuna s quede con tus padres unos días-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Antes que venga Reed a tu casa, me gustaría reparar el timbre y limpiar la parte exterior de la fachada-

Sakura sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Me gusta mucho esa idea, pero sabes me gustan esos timbres antiguos que son manuales para golpear y . . .

-¡Un momento!- Protesto Xiaoláng y dijo con cuidado:

-Si voy a reparar algunas cosas de tu casa, lo haré a mi manera-

-¡Solo estaba haciendo una pequeña sugerencia!-

-Tus gustos tétricos no van acorde a mis gustos-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto su esposa con reproche, cuando Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

-¡Confía en mi buen gusto!-

Sakura iba a decir algo cuando su padre señalo:

-Hija no te enojes, tu esposo va hacer algo que no es fácil, nosotros también los vamos ayudar, mañana iremos a tu casa para poder limpiar la parte exterior-

-Mañana debemos prepara la habitación para tu invitado-

Xiaoláng río con gracia y ante la cara de desconcierto de los presentes dijo en voz alta:

-Solo me pregunto qué cara pondrá Reed al ver tu casa-

-¿Qué estás insinuando?-

-¡Nada mi amor!- Dijo Xiaoláng mientras le daba un beso en su frente pero por dentro no dejaba de pensar en la cara que iba poner el nuevo invitado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Chiharu Mihara se quedo sin palabras al ver en el diario local, las fotos explicitas de ella con su amante y dijo con enojo en voz alta:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Cómo publicaron esto?-

El sonido del móvil la saco de su concentración y al contestar escucho que Naoko le dijo:

-Mi padre está enojado-

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Esto es obra de Dung-Su-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Mantendremos la historia, diremos que es un montaje-

-¡Escucha cuando regrese lo resolvemos!-

-¿Te vas de viaje?-

-¿Lo olvidaste? . . . El proyecto aero-portuario de Tokio-

-¡Mierd!"#$%! . . . . ¿Quiénes participan?-

-Se habla de la alianza D&R con AH&L, participa en conjunto-

-Adivino: ¿Daidoji - Reed - Amamiya - Hiragizawa y Li?-

-¡Exacto!-

-Negocia con la gente del Ministerio de Obras Públicas, Takate, él nos puede ayudar-

-Pero no es la única alianza que participa, hay dos empresas suecas y una firma americana pero no tengo identificado al grupo-

-Escucha usa la cuenta para gastos extraordinarios y barre con la competencia. . . Te alcanzo en dos días en Tokio-

-¡Ok! . . . Dejo el tema en tus manos. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos días después]**

A pesar que las restauraciones de la casa, no las pudo hacer Xiaoláng y sus futuros socios porque se les vinieron encima algunos cambios a nivel del proyecto aero-portuario que estaban licitando.

Meiling en base a la experiencia con los taxis del aeropuerto, se dio el tiempo de ir a recoger a su primo y llevarlo a la inusual casa, Kerberus no tuvo preguntas hasta que llego al final del barrio Victoriano y dijo:

-¿Por qué me llevas al cementerio?-

Meiling sonrío de forma divertida y dijo:

-¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeños y decías que te gustaría pasar una noche tétrica en el cementerio para ver que se siente?-

-¡Ese no era yo! . . . Ese era Espineel-

-¡OH! . . . ¡OH! . . . Dijo Meiling con nerviosismo cuando detuvo el carro frente la tétrica casa en la que estaba hospedad y Kerberus se quedo con una expresión congelada en su rostro, abrió la boca con asombro y dijo:

-¡OH POR DIOS! . . . Esa casa es horrible, me recuerda la de: Los Locos Addams-

-Ahí nos estamos hospedando-

-¿Qué? . . . Tú estás loca yo no me pienso quedar en esa . . . [Sonido de un potente trueno] . . . Kerberus se quedo sin palabras cuando noto abrirse la puerta y para asombro de él salió Xiaoláng con una sonrisa divertida seguido de Ariel y Eriol que tenía una expresión similar y los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡BUENAS NOCHES REED, BIENVENIDO!-

-¡Es broma! . . . ¿Meiling, realmente nos vamos a quedar aquí?

-¡Bienvenido primo!-

Kerberus dudo si bajar o no del carro, cuando finalmente lo hizo dijo con asombro:

-¡Este lugar es peor que el manicomio en el que me encerraron!-

Iba decir algo más cuando noto salir a una hermosa mujer con un vestido largo y un pequeño niño de la mano y Meiling dijo:

-Ella es Sakura Li, la esposa de Xiaoláng y el pequeño es Yuna, sobrino de Xiaoláng, ven para presentártelos. . .

Sakura aun no veía al hombre por estar centrada en las quejas de Yuna, que decía por encima vez:

-¡Deberíamos vivir en la otra casa! . . . Ayer vi un gato con alas negras parecía unas alas de murcer . . . Murc. . . Cómo Batman . . .

[Risas Suaves] . . . Yo no he visto ese gato. . .

-Yo quiero. . .

Yuna se quedo sin palabras al ver al imponente hombre que de alguna forma se le hizo familiar y Sakura se quedo callada para desvíar su mirada ante el imponente hombre y se quedo sin palabras.

Su esposo intervino y dijo:

-Sakura, él es Kerberus Reed, era el esposo de Kaho Misuki-

Kerberus sonrío con incomodidad por la expresión de asombro de ella y dijo con cuidado:

-Para mi también es una sorpresa conocerla, gracias a su . . . . [No sabía cómo explicar esa parte] . . .

Finalmente dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-Gracias por su ayuda ahora estoy aquí-

-¡Sakura! . . . ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto su esposo con extrañeza al ver su expresión de asombro y a pesar que ella no había tocado al hombre, soltó la mano de Yuna y dio dos cortos pasos, paso asombro de todos ella toco el rostro del hombre que se quedo sin palabras.

Xaioláng frunció su ceño en señal, que aquella acción no le gusto.

Los padres de Sakura se alertaron, conocían esa extraña expresión en ella.

Meiling, Tomoyo, Ariel y Eriol no sabían que pensar de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Sakura sentía una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, imágenes sin sentidos vino a su mente y de pronto un extraño viento helado se sintió en el lugar cuando ella dijo al llevarse una de sus manos a boca:

-¡El padre de Yuna!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kerberus con desconcierto.

Sakura miro a Kerberus y su esposo se alerto cuando ella dijo con una mirada perdida:

-¡Eran dos! . . . Ahora son uno . . . ¿Dónde está el segundo?-

Kerberus miro a Xiaoláng y pregunto con asombro:

-¿De qué está hablando?-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin habla pero Sakura contesto:

-¡Celestes y Ámbar! , ¡Rubio y Castaño!, Eran dos niños y solo haya uno . . .

-¡SAKURA!- Dijo su esposo al verla caer al piso, todos se quedaron perplejos pero Yuna se acerco al adulto y lo miro con interés y toco su mano entonces le pregunto:

-¿Eres mi papá? . . . ¿Dónde está mi hermano?-

**[Kerberus POV]**

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? . . . ¡NO ENTIENDO! . . . ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE! . . .

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que pasar esas cosas rara? . . . Pero tiene sentido, ella hablo de dos bebes anteriormente. . . ¿Cómo es eso que Kerberus es la padre de Yuna? . . . ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? . . . .

En ese momento ninguno de los presentes sabía qué hacer cuando de pronto empezó a llover.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- Próximo: La mitad de un secreto sale a la luz cuando Sakura revele lo que vio sobre el nacimiento de Yuna. **

**Tengo problemas con el Facebook [No me puedo conectar] por lo que no puedo subir los links que voy actualizando favor tomen nota que esta actualizado: **

**[1] CP15 de Lazos de Familia. **

**[2] CP8 de Ni Romeo Ni Julieta [La re-edición ya termino y este es un nuevo capítulo].**

**[3] El noveno cuento adaptado: La maldición de la genio. **

**Es día de actualización si revisan pasada las 18:00Pm van a ver varias historias actualizadas mías. **

**Favor tomen nota que los FF. ****Pasión Contenida & Militares y Civiles, también se va a re-edición antes de empezar nuevos CP's espero terminarlos a más tardar el sábado.**

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	49. CP36 Un futuro incierto

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**CP. N°36: ¡Un futuro incierto!**

Xiaoláng que era el más cerca a Sakura la tomo en brazos para ingresarla a la tétrica casa.

Sus padres [Fukitaka y Nadeshiko] estaban completamente desconcertados al igual que Ariel, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling pero sin duda la persona que estaba perpleja sin saber qué decir o qué hacer era Kerberus Reed.

Por un segundo pensó que era una broma pesada pero al sentir el tacto de la joven señora una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y al sentir la mano de aquel niño que se le hacían tan familiar la ansiedad y el desconcierto se apodero de él.

Los segundos se hicieron minutos, los minutos se hicieron eternos.

El silencio en la acogedora sala de la tétrica casa, era completamente abrumadora.

Kerberus por inercia tomo al pequeño y lo puso entre sus piernas, no dijo palabra alguna no eran necesarias porque ante él, su hijo estaba presente.

Yuna era la imagen de su padre cuando era niño y de eso lo noto Meiling que era su prima por parte de padre, sus socios y conocidos como Tomoyo, Ariel y Eriol también cayeron en cuenta y con sorpresa vieron el parecido.

Los Kinomoto en cambio no sabían qué decir por lo que optaron quedarse en completo silencio, a pesar de haberse encariñado con el niño parecían entender porqué su hija [Sakura] tenía la necesidad de protegerlo.

Ahora había tres preguntas sueltas en el aire:

[1] ¿Cómo paso esto?.

[2] ¿Qué era eso de otro niño? ¿Yuna tenía un hermano?.

[3] ¿Quién era la verdadera madre de Yuna y de su hermano?.

Kerberus empezó a frunció el ceño ante el descubrimiento del latente engaño por parte de la familia Li.

Recordó con malestar cómo termino su relación con Futtie cuando ella descubrió que él había dormido con su hermana melliza [Feime], nunca entendió esa parte, porqué él amaba a Futtie, con ella eran los planes de bodas, con ella eran los planes a futuros, de pronto se vio envuelto años atrás durante su noviazgo con Futtie Li en una telaraña de tramas sin sentidos y en aquella fatídica fiesta de compromiso no recuerda cómo se excedió pero de pronto imágenes sin sentidos venían a su cabeza, él completamente ebrio haciendo el amor de forma desaforada con su prometida, qué después resulto que no era su prometida.

Nunca tuvo conocimiento de que la hermana gemela de su prometida estuviera embarazada, recordó sin embargo y con malestar como Futtie anuncio su matrimonio con un amigo de él, un magnate petrolero y luego anuncio su tan ansiado embarazo, fue cuando perdió por completo la esperanza de recuperarla y hacer las paces con ella.

-¿Estas enojado?- Pregunto Yuna con cuidado al ver el aura oscura del hombre de cabellos rubios quién intento sonreír para disfrazar el carrusel de emociones negativas que lo embargaban pero lo que consiguió fue dar una sonrisa torcida y dijo con malestar:

-¡Me molesta no saber qué ha sucedido en el pasado!-

El niño puso una expresión de asombro y su padre trato de sonreír con sinceridad y dijo:

-¡No sé qué pensar de todo esto! . . . ¡No sé si sea tu padre pero . . .

Kerberus no sabía cómo explicar esa parte, no entendía cómo podía tener un hijo sin saber o quizás dos y aunque en toda su vida la idea de ser padre no la había considerado nunca se imagino convertirse en un padre de forma anónima y no estar ahí para su hijo o hijos, una sensación de amargura impregnada por completa indignación se apodero de él, realmente no sabía cómo usar las palabras para trasmitir lo que debía decir.

El niño miro a su padre y sonrío con calma entonces le toco el cabello que era completamente suave y dorado como sus cabellos y dijo:

-¡Pase lo que pase todo va estar bien! . . . Tía Sakura siempre dice eso-

El adulto se sorprendió de ese gesto y no entendió porque pero su instinto hizo abrazar al niño por inercia a pesar de ser un hombre fuerte no puedo evitar sentir que un par de lágrimas salía de sus ojos, no sabían si aquellas lágrimas eran de indignación o de emoción al descubrir que era padre y dijo:

-¡Realmente me gustaría ser tu padre!-

-¡Lo eres!- Dijo con calma Sakura que en ese momento ingresaba de a la sala tomada de la mano por su esposo, Xiaoláng miro a Kerberus pero no dijo palabra alguna cuando su esposa dijo:

-¡Podrás hacer las pruebas de sangres que desees! . . . Solo va ratificar lo que he afirmado-

Sakura soltó la mano de su esposo y se acerco a Yuna entonces al darle una sonrisa triste le dijo:

-¿Alguna vez preguntaste porqué de tus dones?-

Kerberus la miro con interés sin entender entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡De niño, tú y tu hermano veía cosas que prefirieron ignorar!-

Ante la cara de sorpresa de Kerberus, Sakura señalo:

-No lo sabía hasta que te toque, tu madre era de ascendencia gitana, Los Reed eran nómadas, iban por el mundo dejando su legado-

Kerberus miro a Sakura y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Cómo sabes eso? . . . Los orígenes de nuestra familia son . . .

-¡Un completo misterio!-Señalo Meiling con asombro y Sakura dijo con calma:

-Una familia bendecida con dones y maldecidas por su sangre, las mujeres Reed son escasas en su familia . . .

Meiling miro a su primo y dijo con pesar:

-¡Es cierto! . . . Las mujeres de nuestra familia han muerto en extrañas circunstancia y las pocas que llegan a la edad adulta mueren antes de los 45 años . . . ¿Por qué pasa eso?-

Sakura miro a Meiling y dijo:

-¡Eso no te puedo decir! . . . Pero la clave de la respuesta clave está en aquella Mansión abandonada que tienen en Rotterdam-

Meiling y Kerberus abrieron los ojos en señal de desconcierto que llamo la atención de todos y su Xiaoláng señalo:

-¡No entiendo!-

-¡Ni nosotros!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ariel, Eriol y Tomoyo y Sakura dijo con suavidad:

-¡La Familia Li no es la única con secretos!-

Ante el silencio abrumador, Yuna pregunto:

-¿Qué va pasar?-

-¡Haré el examen de ADN! . . . Y si eres mi hijo pediré tu custodia y después. . . Kerberus miro a Xiaoláng y dijo:

-Los Reed vamos a pedir que se investigue a la Familia Li, si Yuna es mi hijo tienen mucho que explicar sobre todo si tiene un hermano y no sabemos que han hecho con mi otro hijo-

Ante ese comentario Sakura se quedo sin palabras, una abrumadora sensación de pérdida se hizo presente en ella pero su esposo inmediatamente protesto y dijo:

-¡No sé que ha hecho mi familia pero no puedes llevarte a mi sobrino así sin más!-

-Pero si es mi hijo tengo derechos sobre él. . . Li . . .

-¡NO! . . . Tú no te vas. . . Xiaoláng se quedo callado al sentir la mano de su esposa sobre su brazo y al notar su expresión impregnada de tristeza pero que en cuestión de segundo la cambio, se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-

-Un hijo siempre tiene que estar con sus padres, Yuna y su hermano le pertenecen a Kerberus, no te corresponde separarlos, además tus hermanas no merecen ninguna de las . . .

Xiaoláng miro a su esposa y pregunto:

-¿Por qué te quedas callada?-

-¡La mujer que tiene el otro niño era parecida a Futtie! . . . Y hay una hermana tuya que no conozco. . .

-¿Hablas de Faren? . . . Hasta dónde sé . . . [Pensando] . . . No sé nada de ella pero sé que vive en India . . .

Ante ese comentario suelto de parte de Xiaoláng su suegro no puedo evitar preguntar con reproche:

-¿No sabes nada de tu hermana?-

-¡Porque será que no me sorprende!- Señalo inmediatamente Nadeshiko con malestar y Kerberus no pudo evitar reír abiertamente al notar que los padres de la hermosa mujer y esposa de Xiaoláng no eran de su agrado y dijo con un tono divertido:

-¡Impresionante! . . . Es la primera vez que veo a personas que no se inclinan ante un Li . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . .

Xiaoláng fulmino con la mirada a sus suegros y a Kerberus entonces propuso:

-¡Mejor vamos a descansar!-

-¿En esta casa?- Pregunto Kerberus con reproche que hizo que los presentes se reían con suavidad menos la dueña que pregunto:

-¿Qué tiene mi casa?-

Kerberus la miro y sonrío con nerviosismo entonces dijo:

-Digamos que tener la vista del cementerio es perturbador . . . No sé cómo el niño no está traumado de estar en un lugar así . . . Al mirar a su hijo pregunto con seriedad:

-¿Yuna, te gusta esta casa?-

El niño inmediatamente movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y Kerberus propuso:

-¡A mí tampoco! . . . Al notar la mirada intensa de la mujer y el rostro de curiosidad de los presentes dijo con suavidad:

-¡Si no tienen problema me gustaría dormir con el niño!-

Yuna miro a su padre y pregunto sin malicia alguna:

-¿Papá, también tienes miedo?-

Kerberus sonrío con nerviosismo, esa simple palabra "papá" lo emociono por completo y dijo:

-¡Papá no tiene miedo!-

-¡AJA!-Dijo Ariel mientras Eriol dijo en un tono divertido para malestar de Kerberus:

-¡Si claro!-

Ante su rostro con su expresión de reproche, los presentes empezaron a reír y Kerberus señalo con calma:

-Debo reconocer qué la vista al cementerio me perturba y señora Li, no deseo ofenderla pero aquí en esta casa hasta el hombre más valiente tendría temor-

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar pero antes decir algo su madre intervino y dijo:

-¡Eso no es novedad! . . . Esta casa es horrible, no sé en qué. . . [Sonido potente de un trueno - Se apagaron las luces] . . .

Todos se asustaron de quedarse a oscuras cuando Sakura señalo con calma mientras salía de la sala a buscar una vela para guiar a sus invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones:

-¡A los antiguos dueños y a mí no nos gustan que critiquen este lugar!-

Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir cuando ella regreso con una vela en la mano y dijo:

-¡No hay lugar más seguro en Tokio que esta casa! . . . [Sonido potente del trueno]

Sakura apago la vela cuando la luz regreso y sonrío con suavidad al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus invitados, sus padres perplejos, Yuna prácticamente agarrado de la pierna de su padre:

-¡Les llevare a sus habitaciones!-

-¡Nosotros nos vamos!- Señalo Fujitaka con calma cuando su hija dijo:

-¡Ustedes se quedan! . . . Antes que su madre protestara ella señalo con calma:

-¡El tiempo va cambiar porque una tormenta va empezar y si salen no volverán!-

Fujitaka al igual que el resto de los presentes se quedaron sin habla y ella señalo con calma:

-¡Mañana será otro día!-

En un completo silencio, Sakura y Xiaoláng los guiaron a sus respectivas habitaciones y por esta vez el pequeño Yuka se quedo en la misma habitación de su padre.

Kerberus tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía cómo hacerlas por lo que opto por quedar en completo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

-¿No puedes dormir?-Pregunto Xiaoláng con cuidado al notar la expresión de tristeza de su esposa y verla frente al amplio ventanal con la miraba perdida y ella se tomo su tiempo en contestar y le dijo:

-¡Nunca duermo en las noches!-

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¡Cierto que ella es medio-vampiro!

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo con calma:

-¡No soy un vampiro!-

Ante el rostro de desconcierto de su esposo señalo:

-¡Eres como un libro abierto! . . . Es fácil saber lo que piensas. . . ¡La lluvia cae copiosamente! . . . Parece que la tormenta va ser larga. . .

Xiaoláng se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo por detrás entonces le pregunto entre susurros:

-¿Estas triste por lo de Yuna?-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Sentía la necesidad de protegerlo pero no sabía por qué . . . Ante ese comentario sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero ella se negó a dejarlas salir cuando agrego con una triste sonrisa:

-¡Nos van a quitar a Yuna y no podemos hacer nada al respecto!-

-El tema no es tan simple tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar. . .

-Xiaoláng, Yuna debe estar con su padre y con su hermano. . . Nosotros no somos sus padres. . . [Suspiro de resignación] . . . Siempre he dicho que las cosas suceden por algo pero . . . Esta vez fue inevitable no derramar un par de lagrimas al decir:

-¡No entiendo porque pasa esto! . . . Me hubiera gustado disfrutar más de su compañía. . . [Risas suaves] . . . Siempre he pensado que los niños traen vida y alegría a un casa . . .

-Pero a Yuna no le gusta esta casa-Dijo Xiaoláng con una sonrisa suave y ella sonrío entonces contesto con calma:

-¡Tienes razón a Yuna no le gusta esta casa!-

-¡Ni a mi tampoco!- Si otra hubiera sido la situación ella hubiera protestado pero estaba tan abrumada por perder al niño con el que se había encariñado que Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Cuándo terminas tu periodo?-

Sakura lo miro sin entender y él dijo:

-Si empezaste hoy día eso significa. . .

-En tres días más. . . ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Podemos pedir esta semana con la ginecóloga y preguntarle sobre el tema de la inseminación in vítreo-

Ante el rostro de desconcierto de su esposa, Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-Tú no debes tener hijos por lo que pasaste- Dijo Xiaoláng con tino y acoto rápidamente:

-Pero eso no significa que no puedes tener hijos. . . ¿Alguna vez te hiciste pruebas de fertilidad?-

-¡Sí! . . . Antes de mi matrimonio con Yue y que él me dijera que no podía concebir-

-Piénsalo Sakura, si deseas tener hijos podemos hacer uso de la inseminación en vítreo y llenar la casa. . . [Pensando] . . . Señora Li, hagamos un trato. . .

Sakura entre cerro sus ojos cuando dijo:

-¡La respuesta es NO!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Tienes idea de lo que te voy a preguntar?-

-Algo. . .

-¿Qué dices? . . . Nos podemos convertir en padres siempre y cuando tu aceptes que una vez que nazcan nuestros hijos. . .

-¿Hijos?-

-¡Claro! . . . Si vamos hacer uso de métodos artificiales para concebir podemos encargar un par o un trío incluso podemos usar a dos madres de alquiler diferente. . . ¿Qué tal media docena?-

Ante el rostro desencajado de su esposa, Xiaoláng río abiertamente cuando dijo:

-¡OK! . . .Hagamos esto de gemelos o trillizos pero para convertirnos en padres te pondré una sola condición. . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Fue inevitable para Xiaoláng no reír al notar la expresión de reproche de su esposa y le dijo:

-Véndeme la casa que compraste para vivir con Tsukishiro . . . Es un terreno amplio podemos ampliar la casa y hacer un cuarto para bebe múltiple . . . ¿Qué dices?-

Sakura iba a decir algo pero Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza y suavidad:

-Nos mudamos cuando nazcan los niños y este lista la ampliación de la casa. . . ¿Qué dices? . . . ¡Piénsalo! . . .

-¿Y esta casa?-

-¡La podemos conservar! . . . Pero la iremos restaurando de poco a poco. . . No me digas nada tú solo piénsalo con calma. . . Y por la decoración del lugar no te preocupe tu madre se va encargar de eso . . .

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando dijo con malestar:

-¿Tú tenías intención de comprar mi casa, antes de hacerme esta propuesta?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo entonces solo atino a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo y su esposa cruzo brazos sobre su pecho y su esposo no se privo de darle un suave beso cuando dijo:

-Mi amor, no queremos que nuestros bebes tengan pesadillas y sean niños con traumas mira cómo esta Yuna-

-¡Déjame pensarlo con calma!-

Xiaoláng le dio un corto beso y le dijo a su esposa:

-¡Vamos a descansar! . . . Mañana es tu primer día cómo mi asistente personal. . .

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Mañana tenemos una reunión en el Ministerio de Obras Públicas con los directivos del proyectos, varios son extranjeros con sus respectivos traductores y las empresas que estamos licitando-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

-¡Entonces vamos a descansar! . . . ¡Buenas noches mi amor!-Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso suave a su esposo que correspondió de igual manera y él señalo:

-¡Buenas noches cielo! . . . Mañana haré uso de tus conocimientos en idiomas. . .

-¡No hay problema!-

Ambos se acostaron en su cama y durmieron abrazados, había muchas cosas que coordinar al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En un extraño sueño]**

El sabor de las lágrimas dulces se mezclaban con el sabor de las gotas de lluvia saladas.

El frío era cálido y el calor era helado.

-¡Nos volvemos a encontrar!-

La mujer sonrío con tristeza ante esa voz profunda, tan varonil que le era familiar y dijo:

-¡No importa cuando tiempo pase siempre nos re-encontramos!-

Al darse la vuelta noto sus ojos de color celestes, una mirada profunda como el mismo océano y el hombre dijo:

-¿Por qué cuándo el Dios del Ensueño se re-encuentra con la Diosa de la Muerte?. . . Dio pasos cortos para alcanzar y extender su mano para llegar su rostro ella señalo con tristeza:

-¡Es el principio del fin de todo!-

-¿Estás preparada?-

-¡No! . . . Nunca lo estoy pero hay cosas que no puedo cambiar. . .

Las lagrimas dulces se convirtieron en perlas negras mientras ella no dejo que el Dios del Ensueño la toque y todo aquel extraño sueño se esfumo como la niebla.

En un mismo lugar, en habitaciones diferentes y al mismo tiempo dos personas abrían con sigilo sus puertas de sus habitaciones.

El hombre miro a la mujer y dijo en voz baja:

-¡Tuve un sueño!-

La mujer solo se limito a verlo con atención y con una suave sonrisa le dijo:

-¡Lo sé! . . . ¡Estuve en el!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.- Mil disculpas por la Cacografía. **

**3.- :O - ¿Por qué del extraño sueño? ¿Qué nuevo misterio se dará en esta historia? Sigan leyendo porque voy actualizar de aquí a mañana nuevos CP's de esta historia. Recuerden el tinte sobrenatural es el marco principal de la historia. ^.^ . . . ¿Se intrigaron? . . . ¿Tienen idea quienes son las personas del sueño? . . . Esta y muchas otras incógnitas se revelan en capítulos posteriores. **

**4.- Adicional Favor tomen nota: **

**[1] Desde el miércoles empecé con varias actualizaciones diarias, múltiples de varias historias. Del próximo martes al siguiente sábado subo los CP's Re-editados de Pasión Contenida / Militares y Civiles. **

**[2] Anticipe la publicación de mi ONE-SHOT Navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana. Me asignaron la pareja Rika S. + Terada Y. Les invito a que lo lean y me dejan saber que les pareció el ONE-SHOT. **

**El mismo se conecta con mi primer ONE-SHOT que participo en el reto de Halloween de la CS. Estoy evaluando si debería armar un mini-FF que los conecte, me gustaría saber si le ven potencial para arma la historia de cómo Xiaoláng torturo a Sakura por las fotos. ¿No me entienden? Deben leer ambos ONE-SHOT ^.^**

**Ahora sobre esta comunidad, sé que aun hay números disponibles a todos aquellos que desean escribir anímense a participar es por diversión y prometo leer lo que publiquen ^.^ Les haré mis observaciones para que mejoren [En caso que haya la necesidad] y qué me pareció el ONE-SHOT. Toda la información está en mi perfil de FanFiction. **

**[3] Faltan pocos capítulos para terminar Lazos de Familia que es la secuela de Madre Virgen II por lo que le invito a leer mi nueva historia: ¿Cómo paso esto?. Es un drama familiar con personajes adultos. Si les gusto Inseminación Artificial-Madre Virgen-Intercambio de Esposas deben animarse a leer esta historia. No hay antagonistas pero si personajes que por sus acciones lo van odiar.**

**5.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**6.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	50. CP37 Pérdida

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**CP. N°XXXVII: ¡Pérdida!**

El tiempo se hizo eterno, cuando la mujer sonrío con tristeza y dijo con calma:

-¡Entonces no lo cuentes! . . . No es necesario que me recuerdes que falta poco para el final. . .

El hombre sonrío con suavidad y sus expresiones cambiaron al decir:- Manage Stories

-¿Me pregunto cómo terminara esta historia? . . .

La mujer sonrío con suavidad cuando señalo:

-¡El final ya está escrito porque siempre termina igual! . . . Pero mientras tanto re-escribiré esa historia y la extender hasta donde pueda. . .

-¡Siempre tan optimista!-

-¡Es lo más hermoso de ser mortales!-

-Tengo la duda y solo por curiosidad. . . ¿El es . . .

-¿Por qué susurran?- Pregunto Xiaoláng al aparecer detrás de su esposa y noto la extraña mirada de Kerberus por alguna razón que no supo explicar se alerto y Sakura dijo con calma:

-¡Buenos días cielo!- Luego de darle un suave beso en sus labios, Sakura le dijo a su esposo con calma:

-¡Iré a preparar el desayuno! . . . Hoy será un largo día. . . ¡Permiso!-

Al salir Sakura del lugar, Xiaoláng miro a Kerberus y le pregunto:

-¿Qué le estabas diciendo a mi esposa Reed?-

Kerberus avanzo dos pasos hacia adelante y dijo en un extraño tono:

-¡Nunca ha sido de mi agrado! . . . Ahora entiendo porqué. . . Xiaoláng frunció el ceño pero antes de contestar Kerberus se adelantado y dijo:

-Llamare a mi padre y a mi abogado [T. Yamasaki] para solicitar formalmente la prueba de ADN de Yuna-

-¡No puedo permitir que hagas eso!-

Ante el ceño fruncido de Kerberus, Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-¡Tengo la custodia de mi sobrino de forma temporal! . . . Si deseas hacer la prueba de ADN primero necesitas tener el consentimiento de la madre del niño y por ende de la Familia Li-

Kerberus frunció el ceño y reclamo con malestar:

-No te cuesta nada dejarme hacer la prueba de ADN al niño en Japón-

-No puedo acceder hacer eso, si vas a perder una prueba de ADN para pelear la custodia de mi sobrino debes aclararte con la madre de Yuna y antes qué reclames yo tampoco sé qué enredo es esto y meno sobre la historia del otro bebe-

-¿En qué tiempo regresas a Hong Kong?-

-¡Antes que se termine el mes! . . . Tenemos varias cosas en este momento entre manos. . .

Kerberus iba decir algo pero en ese momento salió el pequeño Yuna que estaba bostezando y arrastraba un pequeño oso de juguete que le obsequio Fujitaka y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Buenos días! . . Tío, papá. . . ¿Pasa algo?-

Los hombres de porte imponente miraron al niño pero optaron por no continuar la conversación aunque tácitamente sus miradas decía que el asunto no se iba terminar fácilmente.

Era una situación difícil que ambos hombres tenían entre manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

En el Ministerios de Obras Publicas de Tokio la noticia de la adjudicación de la primera fase del proyecto al **Grupo MY & Asociados S.R.L.** tomaba por sorpresa a los inversionistas europeos y asiáticos.

-¡No es posible!- Señalo con malestar Meiling mientras Tomoyo dijo con indignación:

-¡Ellos ni siquiera licitaron el proyecto!-

-Consejo sano- Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabellos color caoba [Aprovechando su estadía en Tokio se cambio el look] con desdén:

-Deberías aprender a perder Daidoji después de todo no es la primera vez que ganamos este tipo de licitaciones-

-Me pregunto qué artimañas usaron ahora- Dijo Ariel con desdén mientras que Eriol señalo:

-No me sorprendería que hayas dado dinero para comprar a los funcionarios públicos no sería la primera vez que haces eso-

-¡COMO TE ATREVES!-Grito Naoko con malestar y Xiaoláng que ingreso con su esposa al lugar dijo en voz alta:

-El Ministro Zán nos ha consignado la segunda fase del proyecto-

Naoko sonrío con malicia y al acercarse a la gran maqueta dónde mostraba la ubicación exacta dijo:

-¡Va ser interesante construir tal proyecto de gran envergadura, vamos a tener que trabajar en conjunto como en los viejos tiempos- Insinuó la hermosa mujer en un tono sugestivo al ver al hombre de cabellos castaños con quién años atrás había tenido un fugaz romance y dijo con desdén:

-¡Señora Li no hemos sido presentada como se debe!-

Sakura miro a la mujer y dijo con calma:

-¡Conocer a la mujer que ha sido amante de mi esposo de soltero no es de mi interés!-

Ante esa revelación todo se quedaron sin hablar pero Naoko no puedo evitar sonreír y decir en un tono que pecaba de provocativo:

-¿Le contaste de nuestras aventuras, Xiaoláng?-

Xiaoláng no tenía idea de cómo contestar esa provocación cuando estaba completamente desconcertado por el comentario de su esposa y Kerberus al ingresar al lugar dijo en un tono extraño:

-Es interesante ver que un hombre que se ha involucrado con mujeres fáciles ahora ese casado como se debe, me intriga saber qué artimaña usaste para hacerla caer-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntaron sin querer al mismo tiempo Naoko y Xiaoláng que fulminaron con la mirada a Kerberus Reed pero antes que el responda a su pregunta, Sakura miro el lugar dónde iban a construir y dijo con cautela:

-¡El aroma de la muerte está impreso en el lugar!-

Kerberus miro a Sakura y sonrío con suavidad cuando pregunto:

-¿Por qué no se debe construir?-

Sakura extendió su mano sobre la maqueta y dijo con calma:

-¡Sangre y dolor trato consigo una maldición, en el lugar no se debe construir porque todos van a morir!-

Ariel y Eriol miraron a Sakura sin entender mientras que Tomoyo y Meiling se miraban entre sí y ella pregunto con calma:

-¡No entiendo! . . . ¿En qué te basas para . . .

-¡Retiremos la oferta!- Dijo Kerberus con seriedad ante el asombro de Naoko y Xiaoláng pregunto con desconcierto:

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-

-¿Te atreves a dudar de las palabras de tu esposa después de todo lo que ella te ha mostrado y que ha pasado?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando pregunto en un tono despectivo:

-¿Por qué diablos hablar en rimas? . . . ¿Por qué preguntas tales cosas?-

Kerberus miro a Xiaoláng le dijo:

-¡Deberías aprender a no preguntar porque lo que ella ve es lo que va pasar!-

-¿Qué diablos significa esto?- Pregunto Naoko con fastidio, las extrañas rimas la estaban poniendo nerviosa mientras que a Xiaoláng le puso de mal humor, cuando su esposa señalo:

-¡Las personas que hacen el mal terminan por pagar! . . . He aquí una predicción: Si te atreves a continuar con el proyecto mortal, tú y toda tu gente perecerá porque escrito está que la maldición los va matar!-

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla pero Xiaoláng tomo la mano de su esposa en un gesto posesivo y dijo:

-¡Dejemos esto para después! . . . Tenemos que pasar por la clínica y . . .

Kerberus aprovecho el momento para decir:

-Sakura, tu esposo no me permite hacerle la prueba de ADN a Yuna-

Xiaoláng lo miro con enojo iba a decir algo pero su esposa apretó su mano y le dijo:

-¡Es inevitable que él no compruebe que el niño es su hijo!-

-¿De qué diablos están hablando?- Pregunto Naoko con fastidio y Meiling dijo con reproche:

-Es un asunto familiar, no pregunte. . .

Xiaoláng no contesto cuando salió del lugar con su esposa y cerca de ellos Kerberus quien lo miraba con reproche y Sakura le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no deseas que Kerberus haga la prueba de ADN al niño?-

-¡No es un asunto fácil! . . . Debo ir a Hong Kong para. . .

-¡NO! . . . A Kong Hong no . . .

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Xiaoláng yo no deseo ir a Hong Kong!-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado Xiaoláng la misma pregunta tenía Kerberus pero Sakura no sabía cómo contestar esa pregunta por lo que opto en quedar en completo silencio para ordenas sus ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Londres]**

A pesar de estar inmovilizado debido a sus lesiones, Espineel mostro en su rostro su expresión de asombro y le pregunto a su padre:

-¿Un hijo? . . . ¿Escuche bien? . . .

-El email de tu hermano fue claro. . . Menciona lo que paso con la esposa de Sakura y me adjunto una foto del niño.

Espineel al ver al pequeño que le era completamente familiar dijo con asombro:

-¡Es idéntico a Kerberus!-

Clow no sabía si reír o llorar de la sorpresa de la noticia y dijo con un tono entre cortado que demostraba su nerviosismo:

-No es sólo un niño. . . Hay otro . . . No sé qué diablos hicieron los Li pero tienen muchos que explicar . . .

Espineel fruncio el ceño cuando dijo en un tono serio:

-Debemos llamar a Yamasaki para que nos asesore, aunque no es su aérea pero su esposa nos puede ayudar con este tema-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Por favor descansa hijo voy. . . ¿Qué haces aún no puedes levantarte?-

-¡Puedo y lo haré! . . . Si me hermano me necesita voy estar ahí para él. . .

-¡Entiendo! . . . Acuéstate que hablare con los doctores y coordinaré el viaje a . . . ¡Mejor llamo a tu hermano! . . . Quiero saber qué va hacer. . .

-¡Por favor! . . . Deseo que lo pongas en alta voz-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los Reed empezaban a tomar medidas en Hong Kong Clow Li, se quedo perplejo al ver el email de su nieto que decía:

_Buenos días abuelo:_

_Han sucedido cosas extrañas en Tokio [Para variar], Kerberus Reed le hará una prueba de ADN a mi sobrino Yuna, les aviso porqué ustedes tienen varias cosas qué aclarar: _

_[1] ¿Cómo es eso que Yuna tiene un hermano? ¿Quién es y dónde está?._

_[2] ¿Es Kerberus Reed, el padre de aquellos niños, de ser así porqué no le informaron sobre sus hijos?._

_Debo resolver algunas cosas en Tokio pero quiero respuestas y las quiero ya . . . _

_ATT. Xiaoláng Li._

-¡IMPOSIBLE! . . . ¿Cómo se enteraron del secreto de los niños? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . .

Ante ese grito Hien que estaba cerca del despacho ingreso y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Padre, qué sucede?-

-Llama a tu esposa, tenemos un problema entre manos que resolver . . .

Hien frunció el ceño en señal de malestar pero opto a no hacer preguntas fuera de lugar a buscar a su esposa.

**[CLOW LI POV]**

¿Cómo es qué Reed se entero de los niños? . . . Xiaoláng menciona en su email " cosas raras " . . . ¿Será qué la mujer de él tiene algo que ver en esto? . . . ¡MALDIGO LA HORA EN LA QUE MI NIETO SE CARO CON ESA BRUJA! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Adicional les invito a leer: **

**[1] Mi noveno cuento adaptado que se basa en el soldadito de plomo. **

**[2] Mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: La Promesa que participa en el reto navideño de la Comunidad Sakuriana. **

**Como saben romance no es mi fuerte pero sin embargo me he arriesgado hacer algo por el estilo, me gustaría saber qué opinan de ambas historias y en qué puedo mejorar, esos comentarios me van a servir para revisar las historias que tengo en edición. **

**Si me dejan sus comentarios en ambas historias de lo que puedo mejorar, publico los 2CP's seguidos de esta historia el martes porque se viene algo intenso, miren los mini-avances que les dijo: **

Porcentaje de Compatibilidad 96.4%

Resultado: Positivo.

Ante ese comentario del imponente hombre el silencio fue abrumador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No necesito ser un genio para preguntar porque sé perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo.

-Los resultados de la inseminación in vítreo no serán hasta después de varios días y como no puedo evitar que vayas a Hong Kong yo dese ir contigo-

-¿Segura?-

-¡No! . . . ¡Es la primera vez que no estoy segura de nada!-

-¿A qué le temes?-

-¡No sé! . . . No puedo ver absolutamente nada Xiaoláng, no recuerdo mis sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dung-Su miro a Sakura salir con su esposo y aprovechando la corta distancia en la que estaba dijo:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . ¡ERES TU LA QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA NO MI HERMANA! . . .

[Sonido potente de un disparo] . . . De pronto todo se puso oscuro, el hedor de la sangre y el sutil aroma de la muerte esta presente ante . . .

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	51. CP38 El dulce aroma de la muerte

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**CP. N°XXXVIII:**** ¡El dulce aroma de la muerte!**

**[En Hong Kong]**

-No entiendo Naoko . . . ¿De qué me hablas?- Pregunto Chiharu con desconcierto y su amante dijo:

-La mujer de Xiaoláng no dejo de decir cosas extrañas-

-No le hagas caso. ¿Tenemos el proyecto?-

-¡La primera fase si!-

-¿Qué paso con la segunda fase?-

-La tiene la alianza D&R con AH&L pero parece que van a renunciar-

-¿Acaso son idiotas? . . . ¿Por qué?-

-Reed Kerberus está en Tokio y les propuso a sus socios, retirar su participación en el proyecto-

-¡Es un idiota! . . . Un proyecto de gran magnitud y dejar de participar en el, es una completa estupidez-

-¡Pienso igual! . . . Pasando a otro tema, qué ha pasado en Hong Kong con respecto a las malditas fotos que han publicado-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Dung-Su se debe estar retorciendo de las iras . . . Puse la denuncia ante la fiscalía por acoso y chantaje, mis abogados obligaron a los periódicos a retirar las fotos y a retractarse en un comunicado de prensa especial-

-¿Cómo lograste tal cosa?-

-Mi amor, sabes que mis contactos dentro de la policía local son útiles-

-¡Excelente Chiharu! . . . Un problema menos. . .

-Aunque debo decirte que nuestros padres, no están nada contento con lo sucedido, mi padre me dio un ultimátum-

-¿Adivino? . . . Un nuevo escándalo similar a este y nos dejan sin dinero, apuesto que mi padre piensa igual-

-¡Exacto! . . . Por lo que se me ocurrió que es hora de pensar en comprometernos. . .

-¿Con quién?-

-Tengo dos excelentes candidatos para nosotras, uno es francés y el otro es libanes-

-¿Los magnates petroleros?-

-No soy ellos, son unos nuevos ricos, al ser desconocidos nos sería muy útil-

-¡Listo! . . . Te dejo porque voy al Ministerio de Obras Publicas, cuándo viajas Chiharu-

-¡Al final de este mes para coordinar el proyecto!-

-¡Listo! . . . Mi amor, voy a preparar todo para tu llegada-

-¡Ok! . . . Nos vemos en Tokio ¡Bye-Bye!-

Al cerrar la llamada, Chiharu miro a través de los grandes ventanales de su oficina y dijo en voz alta:

-Son unos estúpidos no aceptar el proyecto tan solo por una . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Supersticiones baratas . . . Y yo que pensé que todo eso, era de gente ignorante, por otro lado es mejor para nosotros . . . Realmente las cosas están saliendo muy para nosotros . . . Ahora enfocarme en nuestros futuros prometidos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

-¡Cielo por favor cálmate!- Dijo por enésima vez Nadeshiko al ver a su esposo ir y venir en la amplia sala de la inusual casa de su hija, que daba la impresión errada de ser un animal enjaulado, por su expresiones de enojo entonces su esposo pregunto con desdén:

-¿Qué me calme? . . . Ese baka-borrego ni siquiera respeta que sus suegros y sus invitados están en esta maldita casa embrujada y se atreve encerrarse por horas en la habitación de mi hija con ella- Dijo con malestar mientras Ariel y Eriol se veían con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y Tomoyo no pudo evitar comentar con calma:

-Sé que no es el momento apropiado para hacer este comentario Sr. Kinomoto pero ellos están legalmente casados, realmente tienen poco tiempo de casado, es lo usual en parejas recién casadas-

Fujitaka miro a la mujer con seriedad iba decir algo cuando su esposa tomo su mano y le dijo:

-¡Cielo! . . . Ellos ni siquiera han tenido una luna de miel como se debe y con todo estos problemas del proyecto. . .

-¡No me vengas con esa! . . . El sujeto expreso besa a mi hija en nuestra presencia para que nos enojemos y bueno eso pasa pero esto. . . Encerrarse por horas, no pueden esperar que nos vayamos, encima qué me mata la incertidumbre de saber porqué han pasado las dos últimas semanas en ese hospital, mi hija no se ve enferma . . .

Ante la sonrisa suave de su esposa, Fujitaka pregunto con reproche:

-¿Tú sabes algo qué yo no sé?-

-No es eso mi amor, estoy igual de curiosa que tú pero tengo una leve idea de qué se puede tratar. . . Escuche algo pero no estoy segura si deba comentártelo, no quiero crear falsas expectativas-

-¡Dim . . . ¡LLEGARON! . . . Dijo Tomoyo en voz alta y Fujitaka se quedo callado cuando miro a la ventana y pregunto:

-Pensé qué Kerberus iba a ir con su prima a retirar los resultados de las pruebas de ADN que le hizo a Yuna. . . ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-El señor mayor es Clow Reed es el padre de Kerberus . . . ¡OMG! . . . Vino Espineel-

Ante ese comentario Ariel y Eriol dejaron de tomar té y se apresuraron a salir del lugar para ver al hermano de Kerberus habían muchas preguntas por hacer.

Fujitaka frunció el ceño cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡ IRÉ AVISARLE AL BAKA-BORREGO DE MI YERNO QUE YA LLEGARON!-

Ante ese comentario de un padre completamente celoso y posesivo todos rieron con suavidad pero cortaron las risas al ver el rostro del hombre lleno de enojo, por ahora se centraron en recibir a los nuevos invitados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la habitación]**

Sakura estrujaba con fuerza las sabanas de sedas que la rodeaba, sentir a su esposo en medio de sus piernas era una deliciosa tortura, sus orgasmos eran cada vez más intensos.

Xiaoláng tenía la certeza que nunca antes había experimentado orgasmos más intensos que aquellos, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando sintió a su esposa estremecerse debajo de él, era lo usual, un orgullo primitivo se hizo presente en él cuando alzo su mirada y ante tal cuadro erótico se emociono de nuevo, se tomo su tiempo en regresar por el mismo camino que había marcado previamente son sus besos y su saliva.

Siempre se tomaba su tiempo en la parte de la cicatriz y esta vez el destino era la boca de su amada esposa.

En momentos como esos, no importaban dónde estaba, quienes estaban cercas de la habitación o la hora que era, sus momentos íntimos eran tan solo de ellos.

Al romper el largo beso impregnado de aquellos sentimientos y emociones que los llenaban por completo, las sonrisas cómplices y las declaraciones de amor estaban siempre presentes.

En un cómodo silencio, ambos entre lazaban sus cuerpos desnudos.

Las palabras estaban demás.

Lo usual era dejar que pase unos minutos de forma prudencial para que sus respiraciones se igualen en todo ese momento, Xiaoláng no dejaba de tocar a su esposa por lo general acariciaba con suavidad su larga cicatriz y ella al verlo hacer eso siempre, terminaba completamente roja, al inicio era por la incomodidad de lo que su esposo le hacía pero en la última semana aprendió acostumbrarse a su tacto, finalmente dijo con suavidad solo para que él escuche:

-¡Eso estuvo. . . Delicioso!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Tú eres deliciosa! . . .

Ante esa declaración acompañada por un suave beso Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja y su esposo señalo con calma al romper el beso:

-¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo qué te haré en nuestra luna de miel!-

-¡Eso suena prometedor!- Señalo ella con calma.

[Risas Suaves] . . . Bien ahora señora Li, necesito que se relaje. . .

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Qué me vas hacer?-

-Tú solo conf . . . [SONIDO FUERTE DE GOLPES EN LA PUERTA] . . . ¡LI DEJA DE METERLE MANO A MI HIJA, SAL EN ESTE MALDITO MOMENTO! . . .

Ante esos golpes y esos gritos Sakura no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja y reír de forma nerviosa, mientras se cubría con las escasas sabanas su desnude y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-¡Es mi padre!-

-¡DIABLOS! . . .

Xiaoláng se enojo por ser interrumpido por su suegro, que no dejaba de golpear la puerta con fuerza y no dejaba de gritar:

-¡LI SAL EN ESTE MOMENTO! . . . ¡DEJA DE HACERLE COSAS PERVERTIDAS A MI HIJA!-

Xiaoláng tomo una sabana y se cubrió de la cintura para abajo entonces con enojo abrió la puerta y se topo con la mirada iracunda de su suegro y dijo:

-¿Qué?

Fujitaka lo fulmino con la mirada y vio a su hija con las sabanas hasta un poco más debajo de sus ojos y dijo con enojo:

-¡TIENEN VISITAS ADICIONALES Y KERBERUS YA LLEGO!-

-¡Bien ya se puede ir!-

-¡NO SE DEMOREN!-

-¡NO ME GRITES KINOMOTO! . . . Dijo Xiaoláng con enojo pero al dar un paso piso la sabana y quedo completamente desnudo ante su suegro y para asombro de su esposa, su padre dijo con enojo:

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO CUBRE TUS VERGÜENZAS!

-¡NO TENGO NADA QUE AVERGONZARME! . . . ADEMAS PORQUE DIABLOS VIENE A NUESTRA HABITACIÓN SIN SER INVITADO. . .

-PORQUE TIENEN INVITADOS MALDITO. . . VÍSTETE BAKA-BORREGO . . . TE ESPERO ABAJO Y MAS VALE QUE NO SE DEMOREN SINO . . . JURO QUE TE ARRASTRO DE LOS HUE . . .

-¡PADRE! . . .

Fujitaka no dijo palabra alguna ante el llamado de atención de su hija y opto por cerrar la puerta con fuerza realmente el estaba enojado.

Al salir de la habitación, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír y en un arranque de locura, se lanzo desnudo como estaba en la cama sorprendiendo a su esposa con un beso impregnado de lujuria, al romper el beso dijo en un tono que pecaba de sugestivo como pícaro:

-¿Qué tal un baño con todo incluido?-

-¿Quieres qué mi padre te arrastre?-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Xiaoláng tomo a su esposa en los brazos y dijo con diversión:

-¿Le vistes la cara al ver a su yerno desnudo?-

Sakura enterró su cara en el torso desnudo de su esposo cuando dijo con pesar:

-¡Qué vergüenza! . . . No podre volver el rostro de mi padre sin ponerme roja-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Xiaoláng esta vez no se contuvo cuando con delicadeza puso a su esposa en la tina y le dio un suave beso que fue subiendo su intensidad.

Ese baño intimo duro cerca de una hora para malestar de su suegro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas Después]**

Xiaoláng ingresaba de la mano con su esposa a la sala cuando ella dijo:

-¡Lamentamos la demora! . . . ¡Buenas tardes!-

Después de un breve saludo y las debidas presentaciones por supuesto que Fujitaka no se contuvo de reclamarme a su yerno por ser imprudente al haberse demorado tanto, sabiendo que tenía además de nuevos invitados, un tema importante que tratar.

Kerberus miro a todos los presentes, cuando comento que iba leer los resultados de la prueba de ADN que le hicieron a Yuna varios días antes y al leer en voz alta dijo:

_Porcentaje de Compatibilidad 96.4%_

_Resultado: Positivo._

Ante ese comentario del imponente hombre el silencio fue abrumador.

Sakura solo la mano de Xiaoláng cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Felicitaciones Kerberus! . . . Eres padre de Yuna y de su hermano. . .

Las emociones hicieron una mala pasada a la Familia Reed por un lado Meiling estaba perpleja por la noticia y no sabía cómo reaccionar, miro a su tío y noto en él asombro como emoción.

Clow Li dijo con suavidad:

-¡Soy abuelo!-

Espineel no lo pensó dos veces, cuando se paró de su silla de ruedas y a pesar de tener un yeso en su pierna y vendajes en sus brazos dijo con una sonrisa entre cortada:

-¡Soy tío! . . . Quiero conocer a mi sobrino . . . ¿Dónde está?-

-El bebe está dormido pero . . . Les puedo enseñar dónde está- Dijo con calma Sakura, al extender su mano para que la sigan entonces su esposo aprovecho el momento que empezaban a caminar por el largo pasillo en comentar:

-¿Qué va pasar de aquí en adelante Reed? . . . ¿Qué vas hacer?-

Kerberus miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo:

-Quiero la custodia de mi hijo y saber qué paso con su hermano . . . Es hora de regresar a Hong Kong, necesito que lleves a Yuna a la Mansión Li para proceder a llevarme al niño-

Ante el rostro desencajado de Xiaoláng, Kerberus dijo:

-Me anticipe a este evento y mi abogado está en Hong Kong-

-¿Por anticipar a qué te refieres?-

-Independientemente si la prueba salía Negativa o Positiva, Yamasaki ingreso una petición a la Fiscalía para que investiguen a la madre de Yuna y saber qué paso con el otro bebe, si se comprobaba que yo soy el padre de Yuna entonces el juez. . .

-Te daría la custodia del niño de forma temporal, sin problema alguno hasta qué se conozca lo sucedido con el hermano de Yuna-

-Te manejas bien en el aérea Li-

-Estudie leyes después de todo . . .

-¿Cuándo llevas a Yuna a Hong Kong?-

-¡Pronto! . . . Tengo que hacer algo primero, mientras tanto si Sakura no tiene problema pueden quedarse aquí-

Clow miro sus hijos y Espineel dijo con emoción:

-¡Yo me apunto!-

Clow y Kerberus miraron a Espineel con reproche cuando Sakura pregunto:

-¡Eres el hermano que siempre gusto de cosas oscuras!-

Espineel sonrío con suavidad cuando pregunto:

-¿Eso es raro?-

-¡Te hace especial! . . . ¿Deseas qué te muestre el lugar?-

-¿Podemos hacer eso?-

-¡Claro! . . . Podemos empezar por el cementerio. . .

Antes que Espineel contestara Nadeshiko dijo con reproche:

-¡Genial ahora mi hija encontró una persona, que tiene el mismo, pésimo gusto tétrico que ella tiene!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Clow miro a la mujer y dijo con interés:

-¡Tiene razón! . . . De mis dos hijos Espineel siempre ha tenido pésimo gusto, le gustan los cementerios o las morgues o . . .

-¿Morgues?- Pregunto Fujitaka con reproche y Nadeshiko dijo:

-¡No me mencione ese tema!-

Espineel miro a su padre con reproche al igual que Sakura y se atrevió a decir:

-¡Mis gusto no son tétricos!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Eso mismo dice mi esposa! . . . Apuesto qué si llegas a conocer en que trabaja quedaras encantado con lo que ella hace-

Ante ese comentario su esposa dijo con reproche:

-¿Tienes alguna queja de lo qué hago?-

Xiaoláng sonrío con nerviosismo cuando Espineel pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿En qué trabajas?-

-¡Soy Tanatopractora!-

-¡Oh por DIOS! . . . Yo quería aprender a maquillar muertos cuando era un niño pero no me dejaron estudiar eso. . . ¿Cómo es? . . . ¿Trabaja en la morgue? . . . ¿Tiene algún laboratorio dónde practicar?-

Ante las preguntas abruptas del hombre ingles Sakura sonrío complacida cuando dijo:

-Hay una antigua morgue en esta casa, si deseas te puedo mostrar lo que hago-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron con reproche Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Xiaoláng entonces su esposo dijo con reproche:

-¿Tienes una morgue en esta casa? . . . ¿Dime qué al menos no hay cadáveres reales en esa cosa?-

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de Sakura, su padre no pudo evitar decir con enojo:

-¿MORGUE? . . . ¿TIENES UNA MORGUE EN ESTA CASA? . . . ¿ES ESO POSIBLE? . . .

Sakura iba decir algo cuando un pequeño niño abrió la puerta de su habitación y mientras veía arrastrando un pequeño oso de peluche y bostezando varias veces dijo:

-¿Por qué gritas?-

El inusual tema quedo de lado cuando Clow miro a su nieto y sonrío con calma entonces se acuclilló para quedar de su porte y dijo con emoción:

-¡El lunar característico de Los Reed esta en uno de sus iris! . . . ¡Hola Yuna!- Dijo Clow con emoción y Yuna miro al señor cuando dijo:

-¡Abuelo!-

Clow no se contuvo cuando lo tomo en sus brazos y se puso de pie entonces dijo con emoción:

-¡Si soy tu abuelo paterno! . . . Kerberus es tu padre. . .

-¡Eso ya lo sabía!- Dijo Yuna con una sonrisa y Clow lejos de sorprenderse comento con calma:

-El señor de ahí que se parece a mí es tu tío Espineel-

-¡Tío!-Dijo Yuna con emoción y Espineel comento con alegría:

-¡Hola sobrino! . . . Te diré que eres idéntico a Kerberus cuando era niño-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Bueno! . . . ¡Tú eres más lindo!-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Pregunto Kerberus con enojo y los presentes empezaron a reír de forma divertida por sus expresiones entonces Meiling señalo con calma:

-Ser hijo de mi primo te convierte en mi primito en segundo grado-

-¿Eres mi prima?-

Tomoyo miro al niño y dijo:

-¡Eres el único niño de la Familia Reed, todos son adultos, eso se te hace especial!-

-Tío tenemos que hacer una fiesta para anunciar sobre tu nieto y . . .

Meiling se quedo callada cuando su tío dijo en un extraño tono:

-Aun no es tiempo de celebrar, necesitamos saber qué paso con mi otro nieto y luego le cambiaremos los apellidos a los niños-

Sakura disimuladamente salió del lugar y se fue a su habitación, era oficial el niño se iría con su padres, ella no quería saber de los planes de los Reed con respecto al niño o a los niños, se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando miro al cementerio que no se dio cuenta que su esposo ingreso a su habitación y le dijo:

-No necesito ser un genio para preguntar lo qué te sucede, porque sé perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo.

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Sabía que esto debía pasar pero aún así no deja de doler, la sensación de vacío es abrumadora.

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng abrazo a su esposa por la espalda y dijo con calma:

-Te propongo algo, voy a Hong Kong con Yuna, lo dejo en la Mansión Li y regreso para ver los resultados de la inseminación in vítreo, tal vez tengamos noticias positivas, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora y cómo todo esta pagado es solo que nos confirmen si hay o no embarazo-

Ante ese comentario, Sakura se tomo su tiempo en responder y dijo con calma:

-Los resultados de la inseminación in vítreo, no serán hasta después de varios días y cómo no puedo evitar que vayas a Hong Kong, yo dese ir contigo-

-¿Segura?-

-¡No! . . . ¡Es la primera vez que no estoy segura de nada!-

-¿A qué le temes?-

-¡No sé! . . . No puedo ver absolutamente nada Xiaoláng, no recuerdo mis sueños.

Una extraña sensación invadió a Sakura pero decidió por ese momento olvidarse de todo al refugiarse en el calor de los brazos de su esposo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta en qué momento se perdieron en sus besos y sus caricias pero por ahora querían ignorar toda sensación de pérdida o de malos presagios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Dos días después]**

En la Mansión Li la presencia de la familia Reed causo un malestar no solo a los dueños de la misma sino también a los invitados.

-¿Qué significa esto Clow?- Pregunto Clow Li con asombro.

-Eso es lo qué quiero aclarar de una vez por todas. ¡Llama a tus hijas! . . . En este momento por qué vamos aclarar de una vez por todas porqué nos ocultaron sobre la existencias de mis nietos-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto Ieran fingiendo desconocer sobre el tema y Kerberus dijo con reproche:

-No se haga la desentendida señora Li, ustedes me engañaron por completo, dónde está el hermano de Yuna-

-¡No pueden venir aquí ha pedir explicaciones así no más nosotros . . . Antes que Hien dijera palabra alguna Yamasaki dijo en un tono profesional:

-¡Tenemos pruebas que señala que Yuna Li es hijo de mi cliente! . . . Podemos hacer esto por las manos y meter a la justicia de por medio entonces el tema se vuelve más grande sin contar con qué los medios tendría un festín con esta noticia-

Clow Li miro a Clow Reed con reproche y este último dijo con enojo:

-¡LLAMA A TUS NIETAS LI PORQUE NO NOS VAMOS A IR DE ESTE LUGAR SIN SABER CUAL ES LA HISTORIA DETRÁS DE LOS NIÑOS!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en la Mansión Li se aclaraban Los Li con Los Reed en la Corporación Li & Asociados, Xiaoláng bajaba de su oficina con su esposa y le pregunto con diversión:

-¡Amor no está tan alto!-

[Exhalando el aliento retenido] . . . Es inevitable no marearme a grandes alturas. . . ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Mientras Los Reed se aclaran con el abuelo y mis padres, mis socios están tramitando la cancelación del contrato de Tokio-

-¿Todos están en la aseguradora?-

-Hasta donde sé. . . Ariel y Tomoyo van a cancelar esa póliza mientras Eriol y Meiling van a cancelar las garantías bancarias, todos se van a reunir con nosotros para la hora de la cena mientras tanto podemos ir al hotel . . . ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Xiaoláng en un tono sugestivo y su esposa sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-¡Eso me gusta! . . . Podemos descansar antes de viajar-

-¿Descansar? . . . ¿Quién hablo de descansar?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Eres un . . . .

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al notar a un hombre que no conocía con un arma entre las manos apuntando hacia ellos, abrió sus ojos en señal de horror alertando a su esposo por su cambio de expresión.

Dung-Su miro a Sakura salir con su esposo entonces aprovechando la corta distancia en la que estaba dijo:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . ¡ERES TU LA QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA NO MI HERMANA! . . .[Sonido potente de un disparo] . . .

Poco importo la seguridad del lugar, todo fue tan rápido que no dio tiempo a evitar que el hombre no disparara a quemarropa.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando la bala le perforo el cráneo y se vio dos cuerpos cayendo de forma abrupta al suelo.

A lo lejos gritos, la histeria en las personas se manifestó, los guardias se movilizaron pero nada de eso importaba porque el hombre cumplió su cometido al disparar sin remordimiento alguno.

Para la persona herida mortalmente de pronto todo se puso oscuro, el hedor de la sangre fue intenso porque el sutil aroma de la muerte está presente en el lugar . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-[Risas Malignas] [Risas Macabras] [Risas Malignas] **

**[C-H-A-N-T-A-J-E] ¿Quieren otro capítulo? [Risas Divertidas] ^.^ ¡Ya saben que hacer!. **

**¡ A-D-O-R-O T-O-R-T-U-R-A-R-L-O-S E-S D-I-V-E-R-T-I-D-O P-A-R-A M-I ¡ ^.^ [Risas Divertidas]**

**^.^ ¡OMG! ¡Felices Fiestas!. ¡Empiezo actualizar otras historias!. Pagaría por ver sus caras al llegar a esta parte . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . No paro de reír ^.^ **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	52. CP39 ¡El Precio!

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**CP. N°XXXIX: ¡El Precio!**

**[Horas antes]**

Una llamada puso en alerta a un hombre que planificaba una venganza:

Llevarse por delante a las mujeres que había tenido la osadía de tenderle una trampa, al poner droga y dinero falso en su departamento y encima tomar cosas que eran de él pero al contestar la llamada no pudo evitar, que una sonrisa macabra cruzara por su rostro, cuando impartió la siguiente orden:

-¿Así qué regresaron a Hong Kong?

-¡Sí señor Akino! . . . Me confirma L1 que el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto están en Hong Kong pero no han venido solos, hay un niño pequeño entre ellos de cabellos rubios y dentro de los hombres que lo acompaña hay uno que se parece al niño-

[Pensando] . . . Mantenme informado. . . ¿Qué sabes sobre las mujeres?-

-La señorita Yanakisawa viajo a Tokio, hasta donde me he informado, están en medio de la asignación de una licitación importante por su magnitud, se espera que en estos días viaje la señorita Mihara-

-¿Tienes claro lo qué debes hacer?-

-Sí señor, cuando lo hagamos le llamamos para que nos de instrucciones-

-¡Excelente! . . . Por ahora dale prioridad al matrimonio Li-Kinomoto-

-¡Le mantendré informado! . . . ¡Cambio y Fuera!-

Al cerrar la llamada, Dung-Su se tomo su tiempo en sacar un largo cigarrillo mentolado y noto la hermosa vista de la cuidad e hizo un gesto con la mano [Como el de una pistola] y dijo en voz alta al señalar la luna:

-¡BANG! . . . Primer caída la bruja. . .

-¡BANG! . . . Segunda caída el HDP, el mal nacido que te uso hermana. . . ¡Mañana voy a vengar tu muerte! . . .

-¡BANG! . . . Tercera caída la perra de Chiharu, tengo la certeza, que esa maldita fue la que me hizo la mala pasada, le voy enseñar que con un Akino, no se mete y . . .

-¡BANG! . . . Cuarta caída la otra maldita perra. . . Naoko . . .

[Bostezo] . . . Mejor voy a dormir mañana será un día interesante. . . [Risas Macabras] . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

En un carro Mercedes Benz de vidrios polarizados y haciéndose pasar por un importante cliente, no le fue nada difícil para Dung-Su ingresar a las instalaciones de la Corporación Li, una vez que le confirmaron por móvil, que el matrimonio Li-Kinomoto luego de una breve parada en la Mansión Li iban camino a la empresa.

La espera, planificando punto por punto lo qué iba hacer y cómo iba salir del lugar sin duda fue entretenido para Dung-Su, he hizo que el tiempo de espera se volviera efímero entonces los vio salir del edificio, puso atención en sus expresiones de felicidad, un sentimiento negativo se hizo presente en el hombre, el sentimiento de odio puro, lo cegó y sin prisa alguna abrió la puerta de su carro y a cortos pasos pero firme se dirigió a la joven pareja.

El tiempo parecía detenerte porque en ese minuto al notar la mirada de terror de ella, sintió un extraño placer y no pudo contenerse al levantar su arma contra ella y gritarle a todo pulmón:

-¡MALDITA BRUJA! . . . ¡ERES TU LA QUE DEBERÍA ESTAR MUERTA NO MI HERMANA! . . .[Sonido potente de un disparo] . . .

Tenía la certeza que esa primera bala iría a incrustarse directo a su frontal [Hueso de la Frente] iba a disparar el segundo tiro pero no conto con el esposo de la mujer se pusiera entre ellos.

Vio con asombro cuando la cabeza de Xiaoláng era perforada por la bala [En el hueso occipital], tenía la certeza que lo había matado porque cayó sobre la mujer como peso muerto.

Inmediatamente se asusto porque escucho los gritos de los transeúntes que decían:

-¡AUXILIO! . . . ¡ASESINO! . . . ¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! . . .

En ese momento su cerebro reacciono ante el peligro que se encontraba, de ser atrapado y su cuerpo se movió por inercia, se regreso corriendo por el mismo camino que había recorrido a pie entonces prendió su carro, ignorando a la gente, las sirenas, no le importo dejar botado la falsa credencial y romper la barra de seguridad que sube y baja para dejar pasar los carros al lugar, huyo del lugar sin un destino fijo.

Dung-Su había asesinado a Li Xiaoláng, de eso tenía la completa certeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela]**

Sakura inevitablemente cerró los ojos para recibir la bala, tenía la certeza que ese era su final, todo fue tan rápido, al sentir a su esposo caerle encima de ella como un peso muerto que la hizo caer.

Sintió un fuerte impacto al golpearse contra el pavimento.

Se aferro al cuerpo de su esposo y fue cuestión de segundos de darse cuenta, que a pesar del dolor que hizo presente en su cuerpo, ella no estaba herida, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

El impacto de la caída y la sorpresa de ver sus manos manchadas de sangre al igual que su pecho la dejo sin palabras, empezó a respirar por la boca porque la desesperación se hizo presente en ella, sus sentidos se apagaron.

Ignoro o no entendía los gritos de las personas que la rodearon, cuando quitaron el cuerpo casi inerte de su esposo, entro en shock, eso era irreal.

No identifico quién la abrazo, quién la hizo subir a la ambulancia o cómo llego al hospital, las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y ella no quería entender lo que estaba pasando.

Las horas en la sala de espera se hicieron eternas.

En un breve momento se re-encontró con su hermano y lo único que atino a decirle entre lágrimas fue:

-¡Sálvalo! . . . No . . . Te . . . Pido . . Más. . . . Solo. . . Salva. . .-No podía hablar

La incertidumbre la embargo.

Los reclamos de la Familia Li que llegaron a ese lugar, preguntando qué había sucedido y las preguntas de la policía la aturdieron pero ella no respondió.

La esencia de su esposo como persona, la sentía cada vez menos y las lágrimas no cesaron.

Hasta que salió el médico a darles la noticia:

-Se hizo todo lo que pudimos. . . La bala perforo. . .

El resto de palabras perdieron sentido para ella, hasta que el doctor dijo o más bien la saco de su estado al preguntar:

-A pesar de las negativas de la Familia Li, usted es la esposa, usted debe decidir si el señor Li debe o no ser donante de órganos. . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto ella con desconcierto.

-¿Cómo LE VA PREGUNTAR ESO A ELLA? . . . ¡Mi hijo nunca debió casarse con esa bruja!-Dijo Ieran con desprecio mientras se aferraba al pecho de su esposo y lloraba de forma desolada.

El doctor pidió que le den un calmante a la señora Ieran Li, cuando le dijo a Sakura:

-Tu esposo clínicamente está muerto, tiene muerte cerebral por lo que usted debe decidir si él puede ser donante de órganos-

-¿Puedo verlo?- Pregunto Sakura en un tono bajo.

El doctor movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo, mientras la llevaba a la habitación donde había puesto a su esposo y noto el vendaje en su cabeza.

Se estremeció al verlo entubado y conectado a varias maquinas que se le hizo tan familiar.

Era un cuadro que para ella le era tan irreal y familiar al mismo tiempo, que no puedo evitar derramar lagrimas de impotencia.

Se acerco a él con cuidado mientras acariciaba su mano y susurro en voz baja:

-¡Esto . . . No . . . Está pasando! . . . .

El tiempo parecía detenerse alrededor de ellos, sin prisa alguna acaricio su rostro con suavidad y al notar sus labios sin color con el tubo que salía de ellos, solo atino a besar sus mejillas empapándola de sus lágrimas, estaba familiarizada con la muerte pero esto era completamente diferente para ella.

Una sensación abrumadora de vacío la embargo.

Aun temblando levente dijo en voz alta:

-¡No se supone que esta historia debía terminar así! . . .

De pronto un extraño viento que se torno helado inundo la habitación.

A pie de su cama aparecía una figura que ella conocía y le dijo:

-Muerte Alada no te lo . . . [Sollozos] . . . Lleves de mi lado . . . ¡Por favor! . . .

Sus palabras palpables de dolor, hizo que la Muerte se tomara tiempo en contestar cuando le dijo:

-No puedes dar vida . . .

-Pero . . . Puedes tomar una vida por otra . . . Toma la mía pero déjalo . . .

-¿No sería lo mismo?-

-No sé . . . Pero . . . ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?-

-Tal vez . . . Siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a pagar un precio . . .

-¡El que sea!-

-¿Ni siquiera dudas?-

-¡No! . . . Solo quiero que no muera. . . ¡Por favor! . . .

-Lo lamentaras. . .

-No me importa. . . Yo . . . .

Sakura se quedo sin habla ante una extraña sensación de dolor que sintió en la parte bajar de su abdomen, fueron los tres segundos más dolorosos de sus vida, cuando sintió un extraño liquido bajar por sus muslos y se alerto al ver la sangre manchar el piso, miro al extraño espectro que hizo un movimiento inusual con su ganzúa y una pequeña luz salió de ella.

Sakura miro con asombro, la pequeña luz transformarse en una calidad y extraña figura de un pequeño bebe y la Muerte le dijo:

-¡Tu bebe será la primera parte de mi precio! . . .

Sakura apretó las sabanas para no caer al piso, cuando una extraña tos la sorprendió, miro con asombro a Xiaoláng despertar y ahogarse con el tubo y con dificultad dio la alerta al tocar la alarma.

Los doctores y enfermeras se movilizaron entonces se alertaron al ver la sangre en el piso y al hombre despertar de un estado que era una muerte cerebral.

Algo imposible para explicar por la ciencia.

Touya vio a su hermana y dijo:

-¿Estas herida?-

Sakura miro a su hermano y dijo:

-¡No! . . . Es otra. . . [Sonido de la Tos] . . . Sakura miro a su esposo y le sonrío con nerviosismo cuando pregunto:

-¿Xiao . . . Xiaoláng, cómo te sientes?- Trato de ignorar el dolor que sentía ante el desgarre ocasionado por el aborto que estaba experimentando pero el hombre respondió al verse libre de los tubos con sequedad:

-¿Quién es usted?-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras e ignoro las advertencias de su hermano, quién la tomo por detrás para llevarla a revisar pero ella se aferro a la cama de su esposo y dijo con una voz quebrada:

-Soy tu esposa. . . ¿No me recuerdas?-

Antes de responder el doctor que opero a Xiaoláng le dijo:

-¡Esto es un completo milagro! . . . Lo más probable es que este en shock . . .

-¿Qué le pasa señora?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con curiosidad y no entendía porqué estaba preocupado por la extraña mujer y se alerto al ver el charco de sangre debajo de sus pies entonces ella le contesto:

-¡Estoy. . . Abortando a nuestro. . . Bebe!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con asombro Xiaoláng y los médicos de turno pero ella miro a la Muerte y esta le contesto:

-La segunda parte del precio: Sus recuerdos-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras, empezó a llorar por el desconcierto de saber qué su esposo no tenía una simple amnesia y de ánimo a preguntar a su esposo:

-¿Realmente no sabes quién soy yo?-

-¡No señora yo . . .

-¡HIJO! . . . ¡OH POR DIOS ESTAS VIVO!-

-¡Madre!- Dijo Xiaoláng con malestar y Sakura se alejo de su cama entonces pregunto en voz baja:

-¿Me olvidaste. . . Solo a mí?-

Esta vez una sensación de asfixia la embargo, cuando la Muerte le respondió:

-¡Absolutamente todo lo que vivió contigo desde el primer día que te conoció!-

-¿Ya no me amas? . . .

La pregunta quedo suelta porque Sakura sintió un dolor intenso en la cabeza, que la mando al piso y a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de todos los presentes pero la voz clara de la Muerte cuando le dijo:

-La tercera parte del precio: Sentir el impacto de la bala que mato a tu esposo-

Sakura no supo más de ella porque todo se volvió completamente oscuro para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Mientras Touya llamaba a sus padres para contarle lo sucedido con Sakura, en la habitación de cierto hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar sus padres lo tenía completamente aturdido hasta que dijo:

-Madre, Padre. . . Estoy cansado, realmente necesito descansar-

-¡Claro hijo! . . Mañana vendremos a verte y recuerda lo que te dije, no le crees nada a esa mujer, ella se caso contigo por dinero. . .

-¿Hablas de la extraña?-

-Tu madre tiene razón hijo, ella se caso contigo porque le pagaste dinero-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de malestar cuando señalo:

-¿Pero ella se veía preocupado por mi? . . . Además ustedes vieron la sangre, ella acaba de perder a mi hijo . . .

-¡Eso es falso!- Señalo Ieran con el semblante serio y rápidamente acoto:

-Esa mujer es una mentirosa, seguro que se embarazo por ahí y luego viene a decir que es tu hijo-

Hien miro a su esposa cuando señalo:

-Es una caza fortuna hijo y aparte es una bruja, hace cosas raras . . . Deberías divorciarte de ella y no creer en sus palabras, ella se caso contigo por que le pagaste USD12,000,000.00 puedes constara que no mentimos, Ariel y Eriol pueden dar fe de lo que decimos es cierto-

-¿Le pague USD12,000,000.00?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro e Ieran dijo:

-Es una manipuladora por excelencia, incluso hasta te obligo que le alquiles una casa en un barrio exclusivo de Hong Kong y te hizo perder un excelente negocio en Tokio, tan solo porque vio que la Srta. Yanakisawa, está a cargo de la obra-

-¡Tiene celos! . . . Esa mujer es una arpía-Dijo Hien en un tono firme y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Quiero revisar ese contrato matrimonial. . . Pero no ahora. . . Necesito dormir-

-Descansa hijo, mañana te traeremos el documento y de paso la anulación qué solicitaste hace semanas atrás pero ella se negó a firmar-Dijo Iran con calma y Xiaoláng pregunto:

-¿Cómo saben esas cosas?-

-Porque tú nos lo dijiste hijo-

Ante el comentario de su padre, Xiaoláng dijo:

-¡Voy a dormir!-

-Claro hijo nos retiramos- Dijo Ieran mientras la daba un beso en la frente a su hijo, un gesto nada propio de ella.

Al notar la salida de sus padres, el hombre no puedo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Será cierto lo qué ellos dicen? . . . Si es así no puedo estar casado con una caza fortuna. . . A penas me den el alta . . . No necesito el alta para hacer los trámites de divorcio.

Con esas dudas se quedo dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varias horas después]**

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar a su hijo darle las fatales noticias sobre Sakura.

Desde el momento que Touya llamo a sus padres, se extrañaron e ignoraron la primera llamada pero antes el sms que decía:

_-Sakura está internada, necesito que vengan a Hong Kong.-_

No necesitaron otro comentario para no hacer preguntas y volar a la ciudad.

Ahora el carrusel de emociones los tenía completamente conmocionados, finalmente Nadeshiko dijo con pesar después de haber llorado, por varios minutos por la impotencia que la embargaba:

-¿Mi hija estaba embarazada?-

-Tenía menos de dos semanas de gestación- Señalo Touya con tristeza al conocer la pérdida de su sobrino y acoto rápidamente:

-Debido al impacto de la caída, el desgarre que sufrió en el cuello del útero hizo que. . . Sakura no podrá tener hijos, tuvimos que sacarle el útero para para la hemorragia . . . Realmente . . .

Touya tuvo que contener las lagrimas de culpabilidad que lo embargaba cuando dijo en un tono firme:

-Realmente hicimos todo lo que podemos para . . .

-¡No sigas Touya!-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono firme y su madre dijo:

-No es culpa tuya, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito que les disparo. . . ¿Ha despertado?-

-¡No! . . . Dudo que lo haga ahora pero hay algo extraño en todo esto. . .

Ante ese comentario Fujitaka y Nadeshiko lo miraron con interés y el dijo:

-Su esposo llego muerto al hospital, la bala comprometió una parte vital de su cerebro y lo dejo en un estado comatoso, clínica-mente se le declaro que tenía muerte cerebral-

-¿Qué estas insinuando Touya?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con curiosidad:

-El despertó y a ella le pasa esto. . . El recuerda a todos menos a Sakura y por ende las personas que estamos ligados a Sakura, no me reconoció, a . . .

Dudo si mencionar a su novio pero de igual lo hizo y a eso le sumo un par de médicos más, que él se supone que conoció por Sakura.

Fujitaka miro a su hijo y pregunto con asombro:

-¿No nos recuerda?-

-Tal vez suene extraño pero. . . Con Sakura todo es posible. . . Ella hizo algo para salvarlo a él de eso tengo la certeza porque yo estuve en el momento que el Dr. Tenkal declaro la muerte oficial de Li Xiaoláng y en menos de una hora revive de milagro . . . Aquí hay algo que no cuadra-

Fujitaka iba decir algo pero en ese momento se topo, con la mirada intensa de Hien Li que venía con su esposa y dijo en un tono bajo:

-No permitas que Los Li vayan a la habitación de Sakura-

Touya frunció el ceño al mirar a quién sus padres, estaban viendo cuando Nadeshiko señalo con calma:

-¿Creo que deberías hablar con Xiaoláng?-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y ella dijo:

-No se me haría raro que los padres de Xiaoláng, le metan cizañas en su cabeza-

-Mantengámonos al margen Nadeshiko pero si nuestro yerno lastima a Sakura, con sus comentarios o sus acciones me va conocer-

Touya miro a su padre con seriedad y antes que dijera palabra alguna él comento con calma:

-Les mantendré informado si algo sucede, debo ir hacer mi ronda . . . ¡Permiso!-

Fujitaka miro a su hijo y le puso su mano en su hombre entonces dijo con calma:

-¡Gracias por avisarnos Touya!-

Touya iba salir cuando comento en voz alta su madre:

-Vamos estar en el Hotel Hampton. . . Si deseas puedes cenar con nosotros esta noche . . .

-¡Yo no pu. . .

-¡Puedes ir con Yue!-Dijo Fujitaka en un tono firme y Nadeshiko señalo con calma:

-Estamos enterados de lo sucedido con los padres de Yue y aunque nosotros aun estamos molestos por lo que le hicieron a Sakura, creo. . . [Suspiro] . . . Maldita Sea eres nuestro hijo. . . No te vamos a discriminar por tu tendencia sexual, aunque estoy no es fácil para nosotros pero queremos. . .

Nadeshiko se estaba enredando con sus propias palabras, cuando su esposo sonrío con calma y dijo:

-El que el matrimonio Tsukishiro, desprecie a su hijo por su preferencia sexual no va con nosotros. . . [Suspiro] . . . Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que nosotros aceptamos su relación-

Touya abrió sus ojos y su boca en señal de sorpresa [Literalmente hablando], iba decir algo pero su madre dijo con cierto reproche en su voz:

-¡Queremos hacer las paces con ustedes!-

Touya sonrío con incomodidad ante los pucheros de su madre, era difícil y raro que una mujer con tal altivez reconozca un error y menos que de un paso para arreglar ese problema, entonces dijo con un tono que pecaba de divertido:

-¡No parece!-

-Usa empatía Touya-baka-borrego-Dijo Nadeshiko mientras le daba un suave golpe en su brazo cuando señalo con calma:

-Esto no es fácil para nosotros. . . Pero no queremos ser esos padres que . . .

-Madre, yo te entiendo. . . ¡Gracias!-

Fujitaka miro a su hijo y le dijo con calma:

-Siempre hemos estado orgulloso de ti y tus decisiones, danos tiempo para asimilar esto-

-Le diré a mí . . .

Al ver a su madre entre-cerrar sus ojos, él dijo:

-Le diré a Yue que tenemos una cena con mis padres-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . A las 7:00Pm . . . ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Pregunto Fujitaka y su hijo sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-Seremos puntuales. . . ¡Permiso!-

Al ver salir a su hijo, Fujitaka miro a su esposa y le dijo:

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntar, lo qué estas pensando Nadeshiko a nuestro hijo esta noche en la cena-

-¿Por qué NO? . . . No le veo sentido una relación hombre con hombre, quiero saber que hace con un hombre que con una mujer no pueda hacer. . .

[Suspiro] . . . Mujer no puedo contigo . . .

-No me digas mujer, no tienes curiosidad por saber . . .

-Tengo una hija que se debate entre la vida y le muerte y tú crees que voy a perder tiempo en indagar en la vida sexual de mi hijo . . . ¡Por favor! . . .

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y dijo entre susurros:

-Sé que tú también deseas saber. . .

-Sabes que, me voy y si haces preguntas indiscretas te dejo sola en la cena y te tocara pagarla-

-¡Espérame! . . .

Mientras Nadeshiko iba detrás de su esposo, Touya a lo lejos por primera vez en semanas desde que se fugo con su novio pudo sonreír abiertamente cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi madre no va cambiar nunca! . . . [Risas suaves] . . . ¡Qué mujer tan indiscreta! . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Espero que Yue no se incomode por las preguntas indiscretas de mi madre . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Varios días después]**

La oscuridad se volvió una extraña claridad impregnada de olores y ruidos que le eran completamente familiar.

No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que estaba en un hospital.

Sus neuronas parecían apagadas porque ningún pensamiento coherente vino a ella.

La sensación de vacío estaba presente en ella.

La abrumadora perdida la puso en un estado de una extraña calma.

Todo había perdido sentido para ella.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y sintió la blanca luz intensa que le hirió los ojos.

Tal vez habría derramado un mar de lágrimas porque le ardían, al igual que la fastidiosa punzada que sintió en su cabeza.

Se despertó sin fuerzas. Eran momentos así que sentía el cansancio de estar vida.

Miro al techo y se perdió en notar las extrañas formas que su mente se las ingeniaba para proyectar en ella, era como jugar consigo misma.

-¿Despertaste?-

Ante esa voz que le era tan familiar pero que ahora se escucha diferente, ella pestañeo con calma cuando miro con cuidado a la persona frente a él.

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo ella entre susurros al notar que a pesar de verse muy bien, para una persona que fue mortalmente herida parecía un aura completamente diferente.

Se detuvo a notar el elegante traje ingles de tres piezas pero había algo diferente en él, era exactamente la misma persona que conoció el día que ella escapo de la iglesia, se quedo en completo silencio por la extraña sensación de temor que se apodero de ella.

Entonces el hombre que venía con unos documentos en manos le dijo en un tono firme:

-Se dice que eres mi esposa. . .

**[Sakura POV]**

¿Qué quiere decir con se dice?

-Te pague USD12,000,000.00 para que seas mi esposa por un año . . . ¿Eso es cierto?-

El está enojado. . . ¿Por qué? . . . ¿Qué le dijeron?

-¿Vas a contestar o no?-

Al notar, la frialdad de su trato hacia ella e ignorando la sensación de incomodidad que la embargo internamente dijo:

-No sé qué te han contado pero. . . Tienes razón me pagaste para ser tu esposa pero . . .

-Entonces no tendrás problemas en firmar la anulación de nuestro matrimonio-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras y pregunto con desconcierto:

-¿Qué?-

-Te he pagado por adelantado, eso significa que si anulamos nuestro contrato matrimonial, te quedas con la diferencia-

-¿Quieres . . . Anular . . . Porqué . . .

Sakura no podía hacer una pregunta coherente cuando se acomodo entre sus almohadas y trato de sentarse y él respondió de forma seca:

-¡Una mujer que se casa conmigo por dinero no es de mi interés!-

Ante esa frase que sonó tan cruel e hiriente, Sakura se quedo perpleja, era como si sus sentidos se hubiera apagado, cuando noto él sacar su anillo de matrimonio y decir:

-¡Este anillo es horrible! . . . No entiendo como pude usar tal cosa, te lo devuelvo. . .

Sakura miro el anillo de matrimonio y dijo con suavidad:

-¡Por favor! . . . Solo por un momento lo puedes poner sobre tu mano. . .

El hombre la miro sin entender pero dado su insistencia accedió, noto como la extraña mujer tomo con algo de esfuerzo una pequeña caja que tenía en el pequeño cajón de su velador y vio con intereses como ella puso, un extraño anillo de color negro en su mano y lo puso frente a la suya pero nada paso.

Espero pacientemente por unos segundos y dijo:

-¿Y? . . .

Ante esa pregunta que más bien la hizo asustar haciendo que su anillo caiga al suelo, lo que causo el malestar del hombre porque se apresuro a recogerlo no sin antes maldecir por haberlo dejado caer.

Sakura estaba experimentando una extraña decepción, que a los pocos segundos se transformo en un profundo dolor al darse cuenta, que aquel amor que ambos sentía ya no estaba presente en él.

El hombre perdió la paciencia cuando dijo:

-No vine aquí para levantar las cosas que dejes caer al piso, quiero que firmes la anulación de nuestro. . .

Sus palabras fueron al vientos porque ella estaba impactada, retuvo con mucho esfuerzo las lágrimas cuando noto el documento entre sus manos y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No importa! . . . Sonrío con tristeza cuando extendió su mano hacia el hombre para que le su estilógrafo y dijo entre susurros:

-El precio de haberte salvado es no estar en tu vida. . . Ahora lo entiendo-

Xiaoláng se alerto al ver su expresión vacío y vio con asombro como ella ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de leer el documento sino que firmo sin ver en dónde firmaba y al terminar de hacerlo él le iba decir algo pero ella le dijo en voz alta:

-No vuelvas hacer aquel hombre egoísta, materialista. . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto el hombre con desconcierto.

Sakura trataba de controlar su voz y el temblor de sus palabras cuando dijo con una triste sonrisa:

-La vida es efímera. . . Ama. . . Enamórate. . . Ten tu propia familia . . .

-No vine aquí para que me des consejos de cómo vivir. . .

Sakura no pudo más cuando las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y dijo con un tono entre cortado:

-¡No importa lo que te digan de mí!-Sakura agredo una sonrisa triste cuando dijo:

-¡No importa si te olvidaste de mí! . . . Yo he sido feliz a tu lado. . . Aunque no lo recuerdes . . .

Xiaoláng se incomodo ante ese comentario, cuando iba decir algo pero Sakura se adelanto y dijo con una sonrisa abierta:

-¡Lo importante es que estas bien! . . . Con eso me conformo. . .

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando Touya ingreso a la habitación de su hermana entonces Xiaoláng aprovecho para salir de la habitación de la extraña y escucho a lo lejos al hombre decir:

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-

-¡Lo que tenía que pasar. . . Hermano!-

Touya noto la tristeza en su hermana pero no quiso profundizar en el tema y se centro en revisarla, no era su aérea, no era su caso, no era su paciente pero al ser su hermana, ella tenía prioridad para ella y mientras sea su médico de cabecera la iba cuidar.

Sakura miro a su hermano y le dijo:

-¿Cuándo me darás el alta?-

-Dependo de estos resultados, si todo sale bien en menos de tres días. . . ¿Porqué la pregunta?-

-Deberías regresar a Tokio-

Touya se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura señalo con calma:

-Les haces faltas a nuestros padres. . . Ellos te van a necesitar . . .

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Prométeme dos cosas Touya cuando yo no este . . .

-¡No hables de la muerte!-

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando acaricio el rostro de su hermano y dijo con un toque de tristeza:

-A pesar de todo nunca te dije que eres un excelente hermano-

-No hables de esa forma, parece que te estás despidiendo-

-En esta vida he sido feliz, he tenido un hermano maravilloso y unos padres grandiosos. . .

Touya se quedo sin palabras y Sakura le dijo:

-Prométeme que cuando no estés, vas a cuidar de ellos. . .

-¡Yo . . La haré! . .

-Prométeme que cuando no estés vas a cuidar de mi casa . . .

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Touya con reproche, que hizo que Sakura sonriera suavemente cuando dijo:

-Te diré un secreto, la casa nunca se debe vender solo se debe traspasar-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando yo no esté quiero que cuides mi casa y la traspases aquella persona con dones especiales, tú tienes dones . . .

-No sé de qué hablas pero yo no pienso vivir ahí . . .

-¡Promételo Touya!-

Touya miro a su hermana y no entiendo porque su boca pronuncio:

-¡Prometo hacer lo que dices! . . . Al segundo abrió sus ojos en señal de horror y le dijo a su hermana con reproche:

-Eres . . . ¡Imposible, no puedo contigo!- Exclamo Touya con reproche a lo que su hermana solo atino abrazarlo con suavidad y sonrío de forma abierta entonces le dijo:

-¡Gracias hermano!-

-Recupérate y luego hablamos de esas promesas. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko miraban a su hija con enojo, finalmente Nadeshiko no se contuvo y dijo:

-Ya se me hacía raro tu insistencia de regresar de Hong Kong una vez que te dieron el alta . . . ¿Quieres vivir sola de nuevo en esta casa embrujada?-

-Madre es mi casa, a mi me gusta. . .

Nadeshiko iba decir algo pero su esposo le tomo de la mano y le dijo:

-Deja que la niña descanse, vamos a nuestra casa y mañana regresamos con nuestras cosas a instalarlos en su casa-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Nadehiko con reproche y acoto de forma rápida:

-Lo que tienes que hacer Fujitaka, es llevarte a tu hija en hombros o arrástrala a la casa pero no incentivarla a que se quede en esa. . .

-¡MADRE! / ¡NADESHIKO!- Dijeron al unisonó Sakura y su padre con el semblante serio y Nadeshiko dijo en un tono amenazador:

-Regresaremos mañana Sakura-

-¡Esta bien madre! . . . ¡Buenas noches!-

Luego de una breve despedida, Sakura ingreso a su casa, esta vez el silencio en la mismo se sintió completamente abrumadora, sin prisa alguna se dirigió a su habitación y aun podía sentir el aroma corporal del hombre que había sido su esposo.

Ingreso directo al baño, quería tomar un largo y refrescante baño, se perdió en sus recuerdos de todo lo que vivió con el hombre que amaba y sonrío con nostalgia.

Escogió un hermoso vestido de color negro largo y después de secarse el cabello se lo recogió.

Una completa sensación de vacío la embargaba por completo.

Todo lo vivido era parte del pasado.

Todos los planes se esfumaron como el más irreal de los sueños.

Sakura miro su casa por última vez, sin prisa alguna se tomo su tiempo mientras ignoraba por completo la ansiedad que la invadía, miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos cada rincón de su casa, había lugares que solo conocía en sueños.

Podía ver a través de los cristales las extrañas luces que se elevaban al cielo de las diferentes tumbas en el cementerio.

Una extraña briza la envolvió y escucho el susurro del viento decir:

-¡Es hora!-

-¡Lo es!-

-¿Te cansaste de vivir?-

-Nunca me cansare de vivir, sin embargo estoy agotada, no tengo ánimos de luchar-

Sakura miro con atención la extraña silueta que se formaba delante de ella y esta pregunto:

-¿Lista para partir?-

-¡Siempre lo estoy!-

Sin prisa alguna bajo al extraño subterráneo de la casa y cerro sus ojos dejando que sus pie la guíen, llego a una extraña puerta y la abrió dejando al descubierto un hermoso jardín.

Era un pequeño paraíso y en el centro mostraba un hermoso árbol de cerezo que brillaba con intensidad, ante la extraña paz ella se acerco al árbol, sonrío y se acostó sobre la suave hierba cuando dijo entre susurros:

-¡He sido feliz! . . . Muerte alada extiende tus brazos y dame la paz que mi alma necesita porque esta vez he sido yo la que viene hacia ti-

Sakura entre cerro sus ojos cuando puso sus manos en su pecho y respiro pausadamente para llenar sus pulmones con el suave aroma de las rosas y flores del lugar.

Una extraño estupor se apodero de ella.

Ante ella la figura que le era familiar se materializaba, cuando saco su guadaña y dijo en voz alta:

-Sin duda esta es la muerte más dulce. . . Mi señora . . .

Extendió la extraña arma sobre ella para cortar el hilo de su vida pero algo extraño paso ante sus ojos, en lugar de un hilo de color dorado que debía materializarse frente a ella, noto que de sus muñecas salieron extraños hilos, traslucidos y de color negro.

Retrocedió ante sus pasos y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué está pasando? -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

En el mismo momento que Sakura iba entregarse a los brazos de la Muerte Alada, Xiaoláng sintió un extraño estupor que le hizo colapsar en pleno jardín de la Mansión Li, alertado a todos.

Gritos como:

-¡HIJO! . . . ¡XIALONG! . . . ¡Joven Li! . . . Se escucharon en el lugar, pero no muy lejos de ahí, un pequeño de ojos celestes y cabellos rubio noto unos extraños hilos salir de las muñecas de su tío, eran de colores transparentes y negros.

El cielo se oscureció de una forma desconcertante.

Se notaba una extraña luz en el lugar que ninguno de los presentes podía ver . . . Siguió con su mirada a donde llevaban esos extraños hilo pero no pudo ver su destino porque los hilos parecían interminable.

**[Yuna POV]**

¿Qué son esos hilos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Los extraños hilos, se transformaron en tres siluetas, que dejo a la Muerte completamente perpleja y del asombro dejo caer su arma al piso cuando pregunto:

-¿Qué. . . Qué son ustedes?-

-La pregunta no debería ser qué son, sino quienes somos- Respondió la silueta femenina en un tono completamente sensual como mortal.

-Porque el pasado se ha escrito. . .-Dijo una extraña silueta en forma masculina de un porte imponente que logro hacer que la Muerte retroceda dos pasos.

-Pero el presente se ha re-escrito una y otra vez . . . -Dijo con un tono mortal una segunda silueta en forma masculina de un porte imponente, que logro asustar a la Muerte, al hacer que su instrumento levite en el aire.

Entonces la silueta femenina, que estaba formado de los hilos traslucidos dijo en un tono sugestivo:

-Y el futuro no existe por eso estamos aquí . . .

En un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano ella desintegro el arma de la muerte y sentencio:

-Sabemos de su acuerdo, cuando ella es mortal tu ocupas su lugar-

La Muerte se quedo sin palabras y una de las siluetas masculina dijo al acercarse a Sakura y susurrarle con suavidad al oído:

-¡Por ella estamos aquí por lo que la dejaras vivir!-

Sakura se despertó con una extraña sensación y miro la extrañas siluetas, los hilos que salían de ella y los conectaba a ellos entonces sonrío con asombro y emoción.

La Muerte la miro y le dijo con terror y asombro:

-¿Qué hiciste?-

Las extrañas emociones embargaron a Sakura, que sin saber porqué se desmayo en los brazos de la extraña silueta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En todas partes del mundo un extraño fenómeno que se alejaba de ser natural o normal sucedía duro pocos segundos pero fue suficiente para alertar a los humanos.

La Luz se transformo en oscuridad.

Los sonidos del viento, agua, tierra y fuego se apagaron.

Los animales callaron.

El planeta tierra se quedo estático por 12 segundos.

El sol se apago por 12 segundos.

Un extraño viento helado se sintió en todo el planeta Tierra.

Las plantas dejaron de crecer.

Los humanos con dones especiales tuvieron una sensación extraña.

Todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieron en el número 3.3.3

El tiempo se detuvo por 12 segundos.

A partir del segundo 13, una suave y extraña melodía se escuchaba por todo el planeta Tierra y solo aquellos seres con dones especiales la podían escuchar.

Era el aviso que una nueva historia estaba por empezar. . .

**[FIN de la Primera Temporada]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Se viene un CP-Especial [Resumen de la 1ra. Temporada y un breve anticipo de lo que verán en la 2da. Temporada] y daré una noticia con respecto a esa historia. [Lo publico mañana]. ¿Cómo me quedo este CP? . . . **

**5.-Para que se quiten este sabor amargo y la zozobra que han experimentado por estos últimos capítulos [Risas Malignas] Les dije que haría algo diferente, les invito a leer:**

**[1] Del FF. Cuentos de Ayer, Hoy y Siempre, mi penúltima adaptación: Las princesas encantadas que se base en cuento de: Los Cisnes Encantados. **

**Mi último cuento del 1er. Volumen va ser un cuento navideño ^.^ veamos cómo que queda.**

**[2] Mi cuarto ONE-SHOT Amor Clandestino. **

**Adicional en una hora actualizo el MURO en mi Facebook con el orden de las historias que voy a terminar. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	53. CE: ¿Por qué de una segunda temporada?

**[Me enamore de una extraña: Mi esposa.]**

**Capítulo Especial: ¿Por qué de una segunda temporada?**

¡Hola! Lectore's Evil: ¡Gracias a todos por haber leído la primera temporada de esta historia!.

**Avisos Importantes:**

[1] La historia se va a re-edición para darle una mejor forma al leer, los cambios que se van hacer son mínimos, voy actualizar los CP's re-editados dentro de mi horario de actualización antes de empezar con los nuevos capítulos de la segunda temporada.

[2] Cuando un escritor [No importa si es profesional o No] logra hacer que sus lectores se alineen a las emociones impresas en cada personaje, significa que va por buen camino y puede extender la historia al tener elementos con los que puede explotar, este género de lo sobrenatural se presta para eso. ¡Favor tomen nota!.

[3] Es posible que el título original de la historia queden:

**Me enamore de una extraña.**

**[Primera Temporada] Me enamore de una extraña: Mi Esposa. **

**[Segunda Temporada] Ausencias que Marcan. **

[4] No tengo planificado cuántos capítulos haré en la segunda temporada pero tengo la mitad de los capítulos en borrador, extender la historia o hacer una tercera temporada va depender de ustedes y del interés que muestre en la historia.

[5] Si bien el drama es de tinte sobrenaturales, es hora de hacer uso de otros elementos como:

[5.1]Relación de parejas [Romance] han visto infidelidades, relaciones Gay's pero no he profundizado expreso en la parte sexual para que las escenas que edite no sean grotescas al leer, ya que sé que tengo muchos adolescentes que leen la historia y no quiero dar una idea errada del tema sexual. Se van a dar nuevas relaciones de parejas, se concretan compromisos.

[5.2] Drama Familiar. Cada persona está respaldada por una familia. Cada Familia cuenta una historia. Los Misuki fue la más completa en esta primera temporada faltan otras familias.

[5.3] Humor. No van a leer mi humor burlesco como en otras historias [Quienes me han leído saben de lo que hablo] El humor que se va a dar acá va estar acorde a dos ideas centrales, las situaciones hilarantes que se desarrollan por la " CASA" de Sakura y el humor infantil.

También hay una breve relación yaoi se va prestar a situaciones hilarantes. Que le va quitar el peso del drama en la historia.

[5.4] Fantasía. Para quienes gusten de relatos mitológicos les van a gustar las pequeñas historias que se van a presentar. Pero no me voy extender en los relatos para no desviarme de la historia que envuelve a la pareja central.

[5.5] G. Policial. Casos puntuales en donde la protagonista por su trabajo se vera involucrada.

[5.6] Misterio. Los extraños dones de Sakura se manifiestan en otras personas cercanas e importantes a ellas.

[5.7] Suspenso. Se da de forma natural por el misterio en el que se envuelve la historia.

En concreto van a ver otros elementos que no hay visto en la primera temporada.

[6] A continuación un breve resumen de la Primera Temporada y fragmentos del borrador que tengo de la Segunda Temporada.

**[6.1] [Primera Temporada]**

**[Resumen]** Una extraña mujer aparece en su camino, por ella casi se estrella en el camino. Lo que él no sabía que ese encuentro inusual cambiaría su destino sobre todo por el ultimátum que le dio su abuelo: ¿Te casas y dejas la facha de mujeriego o pierdes tu fortuna?. Tenía un plan puntual o al menos eso él creía.

[6.1.1] ¿Recuerdan ese resumen?.-Va cambiar en la segunda temporada.

[6.1.2] Los temas de cada capítulo se van a mantener. Pero aquellos capítulos que pueda unir lo haré. Por los que si desean bajar la historia para tener la primera versión tiene libertad de hacerlo.

No me puedo comprometer pararle los files [archivos] porque no edito en Word sino en OneNote y lo copio directo a FanFiction en mi archivo base. Esa es una de las razones por la que aún cometo errores en editar pero ese es otro tema.

[6.1.3] ¿Qué vimos en esta temporada?.

**[1] La inusual forma como Sakura conoció a Xiaoláng.**

Ella una mujer con dones especiales. Un trabajo inusual. Una Enfermedad que la marco.

El un hombre con una filosofía materialista, su único interés en su vida es hacer dinero. Ignora las Emociones humanas porque le parece que es cosa de débiles. Sus relaciones son carnales y casuales.

Hace una propuesta a la extraña mujer para que se case con él y sea su esposa en papeles por un año así evita las imposiciones de su abuelo. Pero en el transcurso de su trato, él no se da cuenta que empieza involucrarse con ella. No lo reconoce. Incluso hasta lo niega. Sin embargo no puede evitar preocuparse por ella, ni él mismo se da cuenta en qué momento se enamoro de ella.

Lo mismo le pasa a Sakura, a pesar de tener claro la clase de hombre que es su esposo, tiene claro que no debe ilusionarse con él ni menos involucrarse con él pero las cosas entre ellos se van dando de una forma tan lenta que parece un carrusel de emociones. Ella de una vida pasiva e incluso el que la conoce la cataloga como aburrida no se da cuenta en qué momento empieza a tener sentimientos por su esposo.

**[2] El Misterio de la Familia Li**.

Faren - Feimen - Futty hermanas que son muy parecidas pero con un gran resentimiento entre ellas. Se las menciona en la primera temporada de forma superficial pero he ahí el misterio. Hay dos niños de por medio que fueron separados desde el inicio.

Un hombre que fue engañado por la madre de los niños. [Kerberus Reed] El padre de los niños se entera de su existencia de sus hijos por Sakura.

La Familia Li una familia ambiciosa, sin escrúpulos con un patriarca [Clow Li] que quiere tener el control de todo. Es la base de la telaraña de intrigas. Una familia que solo le importa su filosofía materialista.

**[3] La Familia Misuki-Akisuki.**

Una familia inglesa que se vio envuelta en un asesinato en serie.

Una mujer con su amante que mataron sin remordimiento alguno y recibieron un castigo divino.

La primera esposa de Kerberus no solo planifico deshacerse de él al meterlo en un manicomio. [Fragmentos de sus recuerdos se verán en la segunda temporada] Sino que su ambición le llevo a planificar el asesinato de su cuñado Espineel Reed.

De esta familia solo el patriarca tuvo la oportunidad de tener un final feliz.

**[4] ¿Pero qué misterios envuelven a la Familia Reed?**

Se revela al final de la primera temporada que Kerberus Reed es el Dios del Ensueño re-encarnado como mortal pero también se revela que los orígenes de los Reed han sido de una casta nómada.

-¿Cuál es el origen de los dones de Yuna?-

-¿Tendrá su hermano [M-Ajay] los mismo dones de Yuna?-

**[5] En esta temporada conocimos personajes que tienen peso en esta historia:**

[1] El abogado Takashi Yamasaki y su esposa Rika Sasaki, quién después de varios intentos por fin consiguió salir embarazada, después de haber adoptado al pequeño " Enrique ".

[2] Ariel Amamiya y Eriol Hiragizawa ambos son socios y los mejores amigos de Xiaoláng Li. [En la segunda semana van aparecer los respectivos miembros de sus familias].

[3] Meiling Reed [Forma parte de la Familia Reed es sobrina de Clow Li y por ende prima de Espineel y Kerberus] y Tomoyo Daidoji, quién es su socia y su mejor amiga.

La relación de estos personajes van desde diplomática hasta tirante, sin embargo se vio una alianza de por medio. ¿En que terminaran esas alianzas?

[4] Naoko Yanagisawa y Chiharu Mihara, sus familias tienen alianzas empresariales pero en el ámbito personas ambas son amantes. Las veremos en la segunda temporada.

[5] Los hermanos Akino: Mara y Dung-Su, sin duda alguna los antagonistas de las primera temporada. Personas ambiciosas que por dinero no les importa hacer usos del chantaje, del acoso e incluso de hacer uso de métodos que atenta contra la moral, completamente sin escrúpulos.

Por su ambición Dung-su aconsejo a su hermana para que seduzca a Xiaoláng Li y luego de cada encuentro sexual acceder a su esperma para poder manipularlo. Con lo que no contaba era que su hermana en uno de sus encuentros desenfrenados se acostó con Ariel y Eriol, Dung-Su uso sin sabes los esperma de los tres hombres y la inseminación salió mal entonces su hermana se trastorno por breves segundos, al enterarse del monstruo que creía dentro de ella y se suicido.

¿Qué pasara en su hermano? ¿Logró huir? ¿Intentara hacerle daño a Sakura a Xiaoláng? ¿Qué planes macabros tiene para Naoko y Chiharu?.

**[6.2] [Segunda Temporada]**

**6.2.1 Misterios por resolver: **

Adicional a las preguntas sueltas en el resumen de la primera temporada, está son algunas de las incógnitas que se van a revelar [No les puedo decir todas para que no pierdan el interés en la misma]:

[1] ¿Quiénes son las extrañas siluetas que salieron de los extraños hilos negros y traslucidos?

[2] ¿Qué quiso decir la Muerte con: Qué hiciste?

[3] Hay algo que se llama memoria táctil. ¿La conocen? ¿No? La voy usar.

[4] ¿Volverán a Xiaoláng ser el mismo hombre de los primeros capítulos?.

[5] ¿Regresara Touya y su pareja a Tokio?.

[6] ¿Qué pasara durante la construcción de proyecto aero-portuario en Tokio?. Recuerden que Sakura hablo de un maldición.

[7] ¿Qué extraños secretos entrañan la casa de Sakura?

[8] Sakura se entera de que le extirparon el útero y no podrá tener hijos pero ella no debía tener hijos porque un embarazo sería de alto riesgo para ella.

[9] Los Reed contra Los Li ¿Qué pasara con la custodia de los bebes?

[10] ¿Se re-encontrara en algún momento Xiaoláng con Sakura? ¿Qué pasaría si él no la recuerda?

[12] ¿Se engancharon? ¿No? Saben, faltan más temas pero los dejaré con la incertidumbre pero vean lo que sigue. . .

**6.2.2 Fragmentos de la segunda temporada: **

Nadeshiko miraba con asombro a su hija, esta vez no se contuvo y dijo con una opresión en el pecho:

-Ella ha dormido por 12 días. . . [Leves sollozos] . . . Fujitaka, llevémosla al hospital-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y a su hija pero no podía decir palabra alguna estaba perpleja de ver cómo a pesar de estar dormida, notaba una extraña aura que la rodeaba.

Sus cabellos se habían vuelto largos y el color castaño claro se tornó rojizo.

Sus labios eran más rojos.

Era una extraña belleza sobre natural que él no sabía explicar.

-¡FUJITAKA! . . . ¿Creo qué es hora de llamar a Touya?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Muerte miraba con asombro a Sakura y le dijo en un tono firme:

-Mi señora la Muerte no puede prometer tal caso-

Sakura mostro una sonrisa suave pero una mirada siniestra cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Mientras sea mortal tú ocuparas mi lugar!-

En un movimiento rápido una extraña figura se hizo en sus manos, una guadaña traslucida y ella dijo:

-No puedo dar vida pero si tomar una vida por otra. . . ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Ante el silencio de la Muerte, Sakura se acerco a la hermosa mujer y le susurro al oído:

-En esta vida ha sufrido pero por el favor que me ha hecho te daré un bendición, de aquí a siete meses tomare tu vida y la de tu hijo que agoniza pero no temas, aunque es prohibido hacer esto, yo tengo la potestad de hacerte re-encanar y en la siguiente vida tú feliz serás. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng miro a la mujer y dijo disimulando su pesar:

-Dame unos minutos. . .

-Pero Shao prometiste una noche candente . . .- Dijo la hermosa pelirroja mientras le lamia el oído pero lejos de excitarlo lo molesto y él no entendía por qué, nuevamente trato de centrarse en la mujer y sin tino alguno abrió su blusa dejando expuesto el exuberante pecho.

Bajo con cuidado su mano por su largo pecho, su tacto estremeció a la mujer pero pasó algo que él no se esperaba, bajo su mano a la mitad de su pecho y sintió la piel liza y suave, la toco, la toco, la restregó y Nora no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Me estas lastimando!-

Xiaoláng frunció su ceño en señal de malestar y miro su mano una y otra vez antes que la mujer protestara sin tino alguno, la tomo de los brazos, tomo sus prendas y la saco del lugar.

Poco le importo los gritos de la mujer, era la segunda vez en su semana, que no lograba excitarse y cada vez que tocaba el pecho de una mujer, su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Qué diablos me pasa? . . . ¿Desde cuándo me volví . . . Asexual o Impotente?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ariel miraba a Xiaoláng con desconcierto y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Te divorciaste de Sakura?-

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-Pregunto Eriol con asombro.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Qué tiene es una mujer qué no vale la pena? . . . Se caso conmigo por dinero. . .

Ariel y Eriol se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno de ellos entendía que sucedía. . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando pregunto:

-¿De qué hablas Wei?-

-Usted ama a la señora Sakura, tal vez no lo recuerde pero yo vi como usted se enamoro de ella y ella de usted, no sé en qué momento su matrimonio se convirtió en algo real pero. . . Lo que dicen sus padres sobre ella no es cierto . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fecha de Actualización: PRONTO] **

[Risas Divertidas] [Risas Macabras] [Risas Malignas] . . . No me pude contener ^.^ Si no hago mi maldad del día no soy yo . . . . Pero les aviso esta va ser mi historia central.

Tomen nota que queda abierta la pregunta: ¿Qué les gustaría ver de está historia?

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!

Estamos en contacto. ATT. Sake's Evil22


	54. 2T-CP1 El milagro de la vida

**[Me enamore de una extraña.]**

**[Segunda Temporada: Ausencias que Marcan.]**

**[Resumen] **Ella pago un alto precio para que él viva. Un amor que traspasa las barreras del tiempo aunque esta vez los hilos del destino, los lleve por caminos diferentes pero al final, siempre están destinados a re-encontrarse. El amor re-nace.

**Capítulo I.- El milagro de la vida. **

**[En Hong Kong]**

-¿Doctor Zurhi por qué nuestro hijo no despierta?- Pregunto con desconcierto una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros que mostraba un semblante completamente demacrado.

-Señora Li no puedo contestar esa pregunta, hemos hecho todos los análisis y exámenes médicos a un nivel completo y solo demuestran una cosa, su hijo duerme-

-¡Imposible doctor Zurhi, una persona no puede dormir doce días sin más ni más!- Afirmo con malestar un hombre imponente de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar.

El doctor Zurhi contesto, en tono que denotaba su malestar:

-Tienen libertad de consulta a otros especialistas pero les van a ratificar lo mismo que les dije señor Li, su hijo duerme. . .

Antes que Hien refutar los argumentos del Dr. Zurhi, el patriarca de la familia Li ingreso con el semblante completamente contrariado y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Xiaoláng sigue durmiendo?-

Hien solo se limito a mover su cabeza cuando dijo con calma:

-Los médicos. . . - No se contuvo en mirar con desdén al Dr. Zurhi y acoto rápidamente:

-No encuentras una explicación científica porqué Xiaoláng duerme, porque en coma no está-

-Debimos haber llevado a nuestro hijo a una clínica privada- Señalo con malestar Ieran y dijo sin importante las expresiones de molestia del galeno:

-En un Hospital público que se puede esperar . . .

-Con todo respecto que usted. . . -El Dr. Zurhi mantuvo la compostura porque sabía lo que representaba aquella familia, se mordió la lengua y dijo con calma:

-El Hospital Central de Hong Kong es uno de los mejores centros de salud de la ciudad, nuestros especialistas son de primera pero si duda de nuestra capacidad, tiene libertad de trasladar al paciente al lugar que usted crea conveniente señora Li-

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que . . .

-¡Basta Ieran! . . . Dr. Zurhi, lamento el incidente pero los padres de mi nieto están nerviosos-

Ante ese comentario del anciano, el doctor Zurhi prefirió decir:

-Los dejare solos con el paciente, al final del día regresare. . . ¡Permiso!-

Clow Li espero que el doctor salga del lugar y le llamo la atención a su nuera cuando le dijo:

-Dejen de cuestionar al médico que atiende a mi nieto, ese doctor es una eminencia en su aérea, además tenemos un problema mayor. . .

Ante ese comentario Hien pregunto:

-¿Problema mayor?-

-El juez Haruka cedió la custodia temporal de Yuna a Reed-

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron al unisonó ambos esposos y Clow señalo con malestar mientras miraba por el amplio ventanal del cuarto donde estaba su nieto ingresado y dijo con calma:

-Han pedido investigar a la Familia Li y han llamado a Futtie a declarar- Clow miro a los esposo mostrar en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto y dijo con malestar:

-No sé cómo saben de la existencia del otro niño pero Clow Reed amenazo a ir a los medios para . . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . Ellos nos tienen entre sus manos-

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- Pregunto Ieran con nerviosismo.

-Takashi es muy bueno en su aérea, si Xiaoláng estuviera despierto tengo la certeza que él podría con Takashi pero como ese no va pasar, envíe un comunicado a Futtie para que regrese a China con el niño-

-¿Crees que ella acceda?-Pregunto Hien con preocupación.

-Sabemos que el niño ya no le es de utilidad, después de todo su esposo esta muerto y ella es la única heredera de su fortuna, si sabemos jugar bien nuestras cartas podemos hacer discretamente la entrega de los niños y nos evitamos todo este escándalo-

-No lo sé padre, si la familia **Krishnan** se enteran que **M-Ajay** no es hijo de **Palak**, pueden repudiar a Futtie por el engaño y . . .

-Hien, ellos sabes que todo Li debe ser entrenado para convertirse en sucesor de nuestro emporio Li por lo que no será problema decir que es hora que el niño regrese a China-

-Pero y si desean ver al niño después. . . Lo más probable es que Reed se lleve a los niños a Inglaterra-

-Lo dudo Ieran, mis abogados están peleando por una custodia compartida, eso significa que ambos niños estarán en China, deja el tema en mis manos. . . Me retiro, me llaman si hay algún cambio en el estado de Xiaoláng, tengo planes de él para cuando despierte-

Hien e Ieran miraron a Clow Li pero ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna, por ahora la prioridad era cuidar de Xiaoláng y esperar a que él despierte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Nadeshiko miraba con asombro a su hija, esta vez no se contuvo y dijo con una opresión en el pecho:

-Ella ha dormido por 12 días. . . [Leves sollozos] . . . Fujitaka, llevémosla al hospital-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y a su hija pero no podía decir palabra alguna, porque estaba perplejo de ver cómo a pesar de estar dormida notaba una extraña aura, que la rodeaba.

Sus cabellos se habían vuelto largos y el color castaño claro se tornó rojizo como la sangre.

Sus labios eran más rojos.

Era una extraña belleza sobre natural que él no sabía explicar.

-¡FUJITAKA! . . . ¿Creo qué es hora de llamar a Touya?-

-Nadeshiko. . . Ella solo duerme. . .

-¿Duerme? . . . ¿Te parece natural qué una persona duerma 12 días de forma continua? . . .

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Mira Nadeshiko sino despierta mañana, la llevamos al hospital. . . ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

[Suspiro de Alivio] . . . Si, además estoy intrigada por la llamada de la doctora Aizawa . . . ¿Por qué una doctora especialista en fertilidad llamaría a Sakura?-

-¿Tal vez? . . . No lo sé Nadeshiko, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, desde que Sakura y Xiaoláng viajaron a China-

-Te dije qué debimos haber con Li . . . El tiene mucho que explicar-

-El tipo no nos reconoció. . . Además Touya me dijo. . .

Fujitaka se calló al darse cuenta del error que cometió y Nadeshiko pregunto con indignación:

-¿Hablaste con Touya? . . . ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? . . . ¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos con tu esposa KINOMOTO?

Fujitaka suspiro con calma, no era que no le quería comentar lo que hablo con Touya no quería que su esposa se preocupara demás y dijo en un tono lleno de resignación:

-Sakura no es la única persona que duerme, también su esposo duerme-

[Los padres de Sakura no sabían sobre el divorcio de su hija, de ahí el comentario]

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Por qué no me lo comentaste?-

-Porque ni yo mismo entiendo lo que está sucediendo. . . Pero tengo la certeza que cuando nuestra hija despierte, nos va explicar todo . . .

Nadeshiko cruzo sus brazos y le dijo:

-¡Llamemos a Touya!-

-¿Para qué?-

-Quiero saber todo lo que le sucede, a nuestro yerno-

Fujitaka suspiro con pesar, conocía a su esposa lo suficiente para saber que, cuando a ella se le metía una idea en la cabeza no se quedaba quieta hasta que la realizaba.

Se resigno a llamar a su hijo mayor a China para que hable con su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En un extraño sueño]**

Una mujer de aspecto frágil, cabellos negros cortos, piel morena, se notaba que estaba pasando por un mal momento, no eran los tubos o maquinas a los que estaba conectada.

Sus rasgos marcados contaban una historia, la historia de su vida había estado marcada por tragedias tras tragedias.

Sin embargo sin proponérselo, su vida llevaba a su fin de una forma poco usual.

Ante ella una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos rojizos con una extraña capa y una sonrisa sin igual.

El viento susurraba su profecía y decía:

-La tragedia te ha marcado, la desdicha te ha amargado sin embargo gracias a ti yo seré feliz por segunda vez y por eso te daré una bendición en tu siguiente re-encarnación-

La Muerte miraba con asombro a la mujer de cabellos rojizo y le dijo en un tono suave pero mortal:

-¡Mi señora! . . . Con todo respecto que se merece. . . La Muerte no puede prometer tal cosa-

De pronto una extraña neblina los envolvió a los tres entonces Sakura mostro una sonrisa suave pero una mirada siniestra, cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Mientras sea mortal, tú ocuparas mi lugar!-

En un movimiento rápido una extraña figura se hizo en sus manos, una guadaña traslucida y ella dijo:

-No puedo dar vida pero si tomar una vida por otra . . . ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Ante el silencio el extraño espectro calló entonces Sakura se acerco a la hermosa mujer y le susurro al oído:

-Como te decía, antes que me interrumpieran. . . En esta vida ha sufrido tragedias sin igual pero por el favor, que me ha hecho te daré un bendición, de aquí a siete meses tomare tu vida y la de tu hijo que agoniza pero no temas aunque es prohibido hacer esto, yo tengo la potestad de hacerte re-encanar y en la siguiente vida tú feliz serás-

De pronto una extraña luz salió de la extraña arma que tenía Sakura y los extraños hilos de colores traslucidos y negros aparecieron en sus muñecas.

Las extrañas siluetas surgieron frente a ella, entonces Sakura dijo con una abierta sonrisa en un extraño tono maternal:

-¡Mis tres bebes! . . . Porque el pasado se ha escrito sin embargo el presente se ha re-escrito una y otra vez y como consecuencia el futuro que no existe por esta vez ha cambiado.-

Ante ese extraño comentario, las extrañas siluetas sonrieron mientras que el extraño espectro, los veía con recelo y Sakura dijo con tranquilad:

-De aquí a siete meses lo he de ver. . . Se cuidan por favor . . .

Para asombro del extraño espectro, las siluetas se transformaron en tres hermosas luces que se introdujeron en la mujer que ya hacía dormida y Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-¡Es hora de despertar porque una nueva historia va empezar!-

El extraño espectro la miro con reproche y le dijo:

-¿Tomaras la vida de la mujer y la de su hijo pero qué pasara con la tercera vida?-

-Son tres vidas, son tres muertes no hay prisa por continuar, cuando tú y yo sabemos en qué momento va pasar-

La Muerte miro a Sakura y dijo con reproche:

-¿Te he dicho que odio tus rimas?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Te he dicho que la Muerte no debe contaminarse con emociones humanas?-

La Muerte suspiro con pesar y dijo:

-Seguiré con mi trabajo, hay mucho por hacer. . .[Suspiro de Cansancio]

-¡No me lo tienes que decir porque eso ya lo sé!-

**[Muerte POV]**

Ella se está burlando de mí . . . ¡Maldita Mortal!

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿Sabes qué puedo escucharte?-

La Muerte calló y sin decir palabra alguna desapareció del extraño sueño mientras tanto Sakura miraba a la mujer y dijo entre susurros:

-¡Mañana despertare y sin falta te iré a ver! . . . ¡No me temas porque yo cuidare de ti! . . .

Sakura acaricio a la joven mujer después de despedirse de ella, en ese extraño sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Dos personas, en dos países diferentes despertaban de un largo sueño de 12 días.

Uno despertaba completamente aturdido, sabiendo que algo importante pasaba en su vida pero no podía recordar.

La otra persona, después de tantas tragedias que habían marcado su vida, por primera vez despertó con una gran sonrisa y con una sensación de alivio, tal vez la persona que amaba la había olvidado pero sin duda le dejo un gran regalo: Sus hijos.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-¿Qué tal me quedo?. Tenía este primer capítulo listo por eso lo adelante, tómenlo como un regalo de navidad por adelantado. ^.^**

**Los invito a leer mis ONE-SHOT: La Promesa / Amor Clandestino y mi cuento adaptado: Las Princesas alcanzadas. Actualizo más tarde Lazos de Familias. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	55. 2T-CP2 Maternidad Comprada

**[Me enamore de una extraña.]**

**[Segunda Temporada: ****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo II.-****Maternidad Comprada.**

**[Viernes-13]**

Un suave aroma de flores de cerezos mezclado con el suave aroma de las rosas del cementerio, impregnaban la única casa del lugar.

El delicioso aroma de los granos de café al ser molidos de forma manual y ser cernidos lleno, la extraña casa en una cadenas de olores que los padres de Sakura por primera vez desde que ella " compro " la inusual casa y pasaban la noche en ella, se despertaron con sensación de alivio, producto de haber dormido por primera vez sin problema alguno en esa casa.

Fujitaka miro a su hermosa esposa parpadear varias veces.

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo que mostraba una expresión de desconcierto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba pasando pero de pronto la vista hacia el cementerio no parecía tan mustia o tétrica, incluso habían unas hermosas enredaderas que la noche anterior no estaban.

El suave aroma del café recién colado, lleno sus sentidos y Fujitaka pregunto con asombro:

-¿Quién está en la cocina?-

-¿Crees qué Sakura haya despertado?- Pregunto con una expresión de desconcierto su esposa, ambos estaban tan perplejos porque el ambiente había una calidez nada propio del lugar, que se olvidaron de saludarle, darse su beso de buenos días que era lo usual entre ellos, sin contar con sus demostraciones de afecto.

Fujitaka no contesto la pregunta, tomo su bata y su esposa hizo lo mismo, ambos estaban intrigados al no saber qué estaba pasando, así que con prisa se dirigieron al primer piso de la inusual casa para ir a la cocina pero no encontraron a ninguna persona en el lugar.

Nadeshiko miro a su esposo y le tomo la mano entonces pregunto:

-¿Podría jurar que escuche alguien en la cocina?-

-Igual yo, eso es raro. . .

-¿Qué es raro?- Dijo una voz suave que los sobresalto y al darse la vuelta ambos esposos se quedaron sin palabra y su hija dijo:

-¡Buenos días padre, madre! . . . ¡Prepare un delicioso desayuno para comer en el jardín! . . . ¿Se van a cambiar o prefieren comer así?-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa, quién no reaccionaba porque su hija se veía completamente diferente, mostraba una vitalidad que no era propia de ella, un cabello largo ondulado en color castaño rojizo que acentuaba sus facciones y sus ojos parecía más verdes sin contar con lo carnoso y provocador que se veían sus labios de color carmín, era una extraña belleza sobrenatural.

Nadeshiko pensaba igual que su esposo, incluso parecía como si las curvas de su hija se habían acentuado y frunció el ceño, cuando toco el rostro de su hija con algo de temor entonces pregunto disimulando su desconcierto:

-¿Hija, estás bien?-

-Estoy excelente madre. . . ¿Desayunan conmigo?-

-¡Te seguimos!- Nadeshiko frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¿Desde cuándo tenemos jardín?-

La misma pregunta tenía en la cabeza su esposo cuando Sakura sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Tenemos varios jardines. . . Pero eso no importa ahora, tengo que comentarles algo importante. . .

Sus padres se quedaron en silencio, al seguir a su hija y para su asombro notaron que la fachada exterior de la tétrica casa mostraba tal vida que los dejo perplejo, ya no habían los árboles secos y viejos, ahora imponentes arboles de cerezos en tres tonos rodeaban la casa, la hierba se veía verde, extrañas flores en colores que ellos no sabían que existían, veían llenar el lugar y sus aromas eran dulces, tan dulces que perturbaban sus sentidos.

Entonces por si no fuera poco, notaron un hermoso juego de comedor para jardín y ambos preguntaron con asombro:

-¿De dónde salieron esos muebles, Sakura?-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

-Fue un regalo de los antiguos dueños de la casa-

Ante esa declaración sus padres sintieron un extraño escalofrío y Sakura dijo con diversión:

-He preparado un desayuno americano, padre como sé que hace rato no comes tocino, lo he hecho para ti entre otras cosas que sé que les gusta . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto su madre con asombro y Sakura dijo con toda naturalidad:

-Sé que por mi enfermedad se han privado de comer todo los que les gusta, solo quise hacer algo especiales para ustedes-

El desayuno americano consistía en wafles, tocinos, huevos, frutas con yogurt, jugo de naranja, café colado, té, mermelada, mantequilla casera, pan recién horneado, en fin algo bastante consistente y algo que ellos hace rato no comían y Sakura dijo:

-¡Disfruten del desayuno! . . . ¡Buen provecho!-

Fujitaka fue el primero en probar el café colado y dijo:

-Eso es una delicia. . . ¿Dónde lo compraste?-

-Estaba en mis reservas especiales, tengo granos de café de todas partes del mundo- Dijo ella con una suave sonrisa.

Su madre la miro con interés y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor? . . . Es algo poco usual en ti mostrar tales expresiones de felicidad qué. . .

-¿Te ponen nerviosa madre?-

Ante la sonrisa nerviosa de su madre y el desconcierto de su padre, ella dijo con calma:

-¡Estoy feliz porque voy hacer madre de tres bebes! . . . ¡Lo vi en un sueño!-

Ante ese comentario dicho con tal naturalidad, Fujitaka que en ese momento se llevaba una porción de pan a la boca lo dejo caer, sin duda le fue peor a Nadeshiko porque ella, casi derrama el jugo de naranja encima de su bata de seda.

Ambos se quedaron sin palabras en un incomodo silencio, cuando Nadeshiko dijo con cuidado:

-Hija eso no es posible. . . Tú no puedes. . .

Nadeshiko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, ni ella ni su esposo sabía cómo darle la noticia a su hija, no era el momento, ella se veía tan feliz y ellos no querían ser portadores de malas noticias pero para su sorpresa su hija dijo con toda naturalidad:

-No puedo tener hijos porque cuando tuve el aborto se me desgarro el útero y para poder parar la hemorragia debieron quitármelo-

Ante ese comentario su padre pregunto:

-¿Acaso Touya te come . . .

Fujitaka se quedo con la pregunta incompleta porque su hija movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y le dijo con calma:

-La anestesia no me hizo efecto y desperté en medio de la operación, ellos no se dieron cuenta-

Ante el rostro desencajado de sus padres, Sakura sonrío con calma y dijo:

-Da igual, un embarazo en mi podría ser moral pero de igual seré madre-

Ante su extraña sonrisa, esta vez su madre pregunto:

-¿Cómo vas hacer madre sino tienes útero?-

-¿Además qué ha pasado con tu esposo?- Pregunto Fujitaka con curiosidad, ante esa pregunta Sakura quito su sonrisa, desde que despertó se había centrado en su revelación, que expreso había evitado pensar en la persona que amaba porque saber que nunca la iba a recordar dolía y dijo con una sonrisa triste:

-No voy entrar en detalle pero cuando Xiaoláng fue herido perdió parte de sus recuerdos. . . Desde el momento que nos conocimos y no sé qué comentarios le hicieron pero me pidió el divorcio, al enterarse que me case con él por dinero-

Los padres de Sakura se quedaron sin palabras y ella dijo con calma:

-No deseo que lo vuelvan a mencionar su nombre en esta casa. . . ¡Por favor! . . . Yo firme la anulación de nuestro matrimonio cuando estuve internada en el Hospital Central de Hong Kong . . . Pero antes de ese viaje, él y yo habíamos hecho planes para ser padres . . . Ambos investigamos sobre la inseminación in vítreo . . .

Esta vez Fujitaka y Nadeshiko abrieron la boca [Literalmente hablando] al saber hasta donde ellos habían sido capaces de llegar y Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Te inseminaste artificialmente?-

-¡No padre! . . . Usamos un vientre de alquiler, una vez terminado mi periodo, la especialista en fertilidad nos hizo una series de exámenes médicos para confirmar si éramos fértiles. . .

-¿Es por eso, qué antes del viaje tú y . . . Li iban al médico casi todo los días?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con asombro y Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo:

-La prueba era recolectar varios óvulos para poder inseminar-los -

Sakura mostró una sonrisa divertida al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para estimular a su esposo y poder poner sus espermas en los diferentes recipientes, aun recordaba sus frases impregnadas de reproche que la hacía reír en el momento:

_-" Esto ha sido lo más traumante que he hecho en mi vida " -_

_-" No pienso volver a pasar por esto, empecemos con media docena "-_

_-" No pienso hacer tal cosa, tengo la sensación estas enfermeras pervertidas han de tener sus orejas pegadas a la puerta "-_

_-" He de confesar que ni de adolescentes, he hecho tal cosa. . . ¿Por qué pones esa cara? . . . ¡NO SOY TAN PERVERTIDO COMO PIENSAS! . . . ¡Increible me siento ofendido por su insinuaciones! . . . "-_

_-" ¡SAKURA" . . . Se supone que eso iba en el frasco . . . ¡DIABLOS! . . . No pienso hacerlo de nuevo "-_

_-" Más te vales, que ni se te ocurra comentar lo que hemos hecho a mis amigos, no quiero que Ariel o Eriol se enteren de eso . . . Luego tendrán material de sobra para molestarme por el resto de mi existencia . . . ¡NO TE RÍAS! . . . "-_

_-" ¿Cómo qué paso? . . . ¡ME MANCHE! . . . ¡Eres una ciega! "-_

_-" No pienso ver revistas sucias, tú eres mi esposa, haz tu parte "-_

_-" ¿Por qué llora un bebe? . . . Así no puedo concentrarme "-_

_-" ¿Por qué tres qué sean seis? . . . ¿Cuál es el problema? . . . Podemos usar tres vientres de alquiler, yo pago . . . "-_

_-" Esta doctora es una incompetente, tener que hacer esto de nuevo. . . ¡CAMBIEMOS DE ESPECIALISTA! . . . Pero esta vez escogemos a un hombre "-_

-¡SAKURA!- Dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo al ver que ella se perdió en sus pensamientos, entonces con una sonrisa nerviosa ella contesto:

-¡Lo siento! . . .Una vez confirmado que habían tres embriones listo para ser implantado en la mujer que nos iba alquilar su vientre, ya era solo cuestión de tiempo comprobar su posible embarazo y monitorear finalmente cuantos bebes iban a quedar-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Pregunto su padre con curiosidad y ella dijo:

-En un embarazo múltiple, se está propenso abortos instantáneo, se implantan tres embriones pero al final solo queda uno, por estadísticas que en ese momento la especialista nos explico, pasa eso-

-¿Tienes confirmado qué aquella mujer está embarazada?- Pregunto su madre con curiosidad y ella dijo con suavidad:

-¡No! . . . Pero tuve una revelación, ella debe estar en el Hospital Central de Tokio, la iré a ver . . .

-¿Podemos ir contigo?- Pregunto con asombro su padre, no sabían si la emoción que sentía era temor o alegría ante la posibilidad de confirmar que iban hacer abuelos entonces Sakura contesto:

-¡Nada me haría más feliz, que ustedes compartan este momento conmigo!-

Sakura tomo un sorbo de su taza con té de manzanilla y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-¡Es hora de pedir a Touya que regrese a casa!-

Sus padres la miraron sin entender y ella señalo con calma:

-Tuve un sueño con él, el peligro le acecha pero si regresa nada le va pasar porque es hora que yo lo empiece a cuidar. . . Después de todo el velo por mí es hora de devolver el favor-

Los padres de Sakura se quedaron sin palabra y Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Touya corre peligro?-

-¡No puedo revelar lo que va pasar pero él tiene que regresar!-

-¿Qué hay de Yue?-

-Por él no puedo hacer nada madre pero si desean que se salve, dígale que regrese-

-¿Qué va pasar Sakura si ellos no vuelven?- Pregunto su madre con preocupación.

-¡Su muerte es eminente!-

Fujitaka miro a su esposa y dijo con calma:

-Llamare a Touya en este momento. . .

-Padre, dile a mi hermano que deseo verle, coméntale que va hacer tío, tengo la certeza que ante esa noticia él va regresar . . . Pero insiste venga con su no . . . con Yue-

-Lo haré. . . Voy a llamar. . .

Nadeshiko miro a su hija y pregunto:

-¿Vas estar bien? . . . ¿Si ese embarazo es real, vas a necesitar ayuda hija?-

-Por ellos voy estar bien . . . ¿Cuento con ustedes?-

-Eso no tienes que preguntar-

Ante la extraña sonrisa de su hija, Nadeshiko se alerto y pregunto:

-¿Qué estás pensando?-

-¡Es hora que se muden definitivamente a esta casa!-

Nadeshiko la miro con reproche y dijo con enojo:

-¿A esta casa embrujada? . . . No pienso. . . [Sonido de un plato cayendo] . . .

Ante la mirada perpleja de su madre, Sakura miro con diversión a la antigua señora de la casa y escucho que le dijo:

_-Dile a tu madre que deje de criticar nuestra casa, hemos sigo excelentes anfitriones pero tus padres sobre todo tu madre no ha dejado de quejarse de nuestra casa en cinco años, ya estuvo bueno de esto . . . _

**[Sakura POV] **

¿Pensé que los fantasmas no salían de día?

-Por supuesto que salimos de día que nos vea es diferente, le diré a mi marido Ryu que saque sus cadenas para que tu madre vea lo que es estar en una casa embrujada . . . ¡ME SIENTO OFENDIDA!-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con diversión ante tal inusual cuadro, al ver aterrada a su madre y a lado de ella la señora Kaete cruzando los brazos en una forma poco usual.

Iba ser entretenido lidiar con aquellos fantasmas y sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Su madre pregunto con cierta palidez:

-¿Siento un raro escalofrío?-

Sakura se tomo su tiempo entre tomar un sorbo de té y contestarle:

-Debes dejar de criticar esta casa madre, a la antigua dueña no le gusta escuchar esos comentarios, está enojada-

Si antes su madre estaba pálida ahora estaba amarilla y pregunto:

-¿Hay fantasmas en esta casa?-

_-¡NO SOMOS FANTASMAS SOMOS ENERGÍAS!-_

Nadeshiko abrió sus ojos en señal de horror cuando le dijo a su hija:

-¡Escuche eso! . . . ¿No piensas decir nada?-

Sakura miro a su madre con diversión y dijo:

-Señora Kaete le presento a mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto, madre la señora Kaete es la anterior dueña de la casa-

-¿Tú me estas presentando con un . . . [Sonido del tenedor moverse] . . .

Nadeshiko se quedo sin palabras cuando su hija señalo:

-Ella es una mujer muy amable pero adora su casa al igual que yo y no nos gusta que las critiquen, sino lo haces ella no te hará pasar un mal rato-

Nadeshiko miro a hija con reproche, iba decir algo pero su esposo llego al lugar y dijo:

-Deje a Touya un mensaje de voz . . . ¿Por qué está ese plato en el piso?-

_-¡LO SIENTO SEÑOR KINOMOTO PERO SU MUJER ME HIZO ENOJAR!-_

Fujitaka se quedo sin palabras al ver el plato regreso a la mesa como por arte de magia y miro a su esposa entonces dijo con cuidado:

-Temo pregunta qué esta pasando-

_[RISAS DIVERTIDAS] KAETE TE ESTA BUSCANDO . . . ¿Qué haces aquí afuera querida?_

_¡Nada cielo! . . . Poniendo en orden cierta cosa . . . _

Ante que Ryu y su esposa Kaete desaparecieran Sakura dijo en voz alta:

-Que las energías se materialicen y lo que no se ve se vea . . .

Fujitaka y Nadeshiko se quedaron sin palabras al notar frente a ellos a una extraña pareja de ancianos y miraron a Sakura con una extremada palidez y ella dijo en un tono divertido:

-Formalmente los presento . . . El señor Ryu y su esposa la señora Kaerte los dueños de esta casa-

_-¡Oh no querida ya no somos los dueños!-_ Dijo la señora con toda amabilidad mientras su esposo la sacaba una silla para que ella se siente y Ryu dijo con calma:

_-¡La dueñas eres tú mi niña!-_

-¡Gracias! . . . ¡Ellos son mis padres! . . . ¿Entonces desayunamos?-

_-¡AMO EL CAFÉ QUE PREPARAS! - _Dijeron ambos esposos al mismo tiempo ante el asombro del matrimonio Kinomoto y Sakura dijo con calma:

-En pocos días vendrá mi hermano y de paso de aquí a siete meses tendremos tres lindos invitados permanentes-

_-¡OH SIEMPRE QUISIMOS TENER NIETOS!- _Dijo la señora Kaete con emoción.

_-¿Podemos sugerir nombres para los bebes?- _Pregunto el señor Ryu con calma.

Los Kinomoto seguían sin palabras cuando Sakura dijo con calma:

-¿Les sucede algo?-

De todas las cosas raras que los padres habían experimento sin duda desayunar con fantasmas fue lo más desconcertantes que no se dieron cuenta en que momento empezaron a comer, sus cerebros parecían congelados de la impresión, no todos los días tienes la oportunidad de ver a su amada hija riendo y haciendo planes con los anteriores dueños de la casa, que eran nada menos que fantasmas.

Ni en su más raros y locos sueños pensaron que algo así les podría suceder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Una llamaba puso en alerta a una hermosa mujer cuando pregunto por segunda vez:

-¿Desde cuándo no se sabe de Dung-Su? . . . ¡Entiendo! . . . Mika man-tenme informada. . .

Al cerrar la llamada dijo en voz alta:

-¡Esto no me gusta! . . . ¿Dónde diablos se metió este sujeto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital Central de Hong Kong]**

-¡Permiso! . . . ¡Hola Xiaoláng!- Dijo Ariel con una suave sonrisa y Eriol pregunto:

-Tenemos tres noticias de Japón, Francia y Alemania pero eso lo dejamos para después dónde está tu esposa. . . Tenemos los nuevos planos para . . .

-¿Qué esposa? . . . ¿Hablan de la mujer interesada, qué se caso conmigo por dinero? . . . Me divorcie de ella, bueno estamos en proceso de divorcio. . . Asumo que ha de haber regresado a Japón-Dijo Xiaoláng con toda naturalidad mientras miraba su laptop y pregunto:

-¿Por qué la licitación de la primera fase del proyecto aero-portuario de Tokio no nos fue asignado?-

Ariel miraba a Xiaoláng con desconcierto y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Te divorciaste de Sakura?-

-¿Cuándo paso eso?-Pregunto Eriol con asombro.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y dijo:

-¿Qué tiene? . . . Es una mujer qué no vale la pena, si se caso conmigo por dinero. . . ¿Por qué asignaron la obra al Grupo MY& Asociados . . . ¿Esa esa no es la empresa de Chiharu y Naoko?-

Ariel y Eriol se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno de ellos entendía que sucedía y se miraron con desconcierto al notar a su mejor amigo completamente diferente pero antes de decir algo, los padres de Xiaoláng ingresaron a la habitación y notaron con asombro que había despertado e Ieran dijo:

-¡Hijo, desper . . .

-Si estoy despierto mujer. . . ¿Qué diablos significa esto? . . . ¿Hay cifras qué no me cuadran? . . . Llama a Mara que para que venga por mí, necesito revisar los contratos y los proyectos que se suponen que deberían estar cerrados en este mes-

Ieran se quedo sin palabras, su hijo mostraba una expresión fría y calculadora que hace tiempo no veía en él, entonces su esposo señalo con calma:

-¿Hijo, te sientes bien?-

Xiaoláng los miro cómo si hubieran hecho una pregunta completamente estúpida y ni se molesto en contestar cuando dijo:

-Ordenen que Wei traiga mi ropa, me voy a la oficina, estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí y perder tiempo se traduce como dejar de percibir ganancias. . .

Xiaoláng miro con desde a sus padres y dijo:

-¿Qué esperan? . . .

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, él no solo volvió hacer el hombre egoísta, soberbio y materialista que era sino que notaron en él, un cambio tan radical.

Atrás quedo la cortesía.

Atrás quedo las expresiones relajadas.

Atrás quedo el hombre que había aprendido hacer las cosas con calma.

Este nuevo Xiaoláng tenía una expresión que daba miedo y escucharon que él dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué diablos han hecho en mi ausencia? . . . ¡Es hora de empezar a despedir a un poco de inútiles que no me sirve! . . . Empezando por mi secretaria, Mara es una inepta tengo miles de emails sin responder. . . . -El hombre frunció el ceño en señal de malestar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Ariel, Eriol me explican en este momento cómo perdimos la licitación de Tokio . . . ¿Qué diablos han hecho? . . . ¿Acaso el par de arpías de Daidoji y Reed hicieron algo mal? . . . No me sorprendería siempre he dicho que las mujeres no sirven para dirigir una empresa, su lugar en la casa, mujeres solo sirven para la cama y tener hijos nada más. . .

Ante el rostro desencajado de los hombres, Xiaoláng pregunto con desdén:

-¿Y bien? . . .

Ariel no se contuvo y dijo:

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? . . . Pareces otra persona. . .

-Soy el mismo de siempre-

Eriol miro a Xiaoláng y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan . . . . Odioso?-

-Dejen las estupidez a un lado y respondan porqué perdimos la licitación de . . . Xiaoláng frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de dos mujeres que les era completamente familiar y dijo con desdén:

-¡Vaya pero si son las arpía siamesas Daidoji y Reed! . . . ¿Qué diablos han hecho ustedes para hayamos perdido la licitación de Tokio?-

Las mujeres se quedaron sin habla ante ese comentario impregnado de tanto sarcasmo y mal intencionado entonces Ariel dijo en un molesto:

-¡No les hables así a Tomoyo y a Meiling! . . . ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-

-¡Maldita Sea Xiaoláng! . . . No sé qué te paso pero a las chicas las respetas, no solo por ser nuestras socias sino por el simple hecho de ser mujer- Dijo Eriol con enojo a lo que Xiaoláng dio una sonrisa impregnada con sarcasmo puro y dijo con desdén:

-¿Desde cuándo defiende a las arpías? . . . ¿Me perdí de algo?-

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras, al ver sus expresiones impregnadas de ironía y toda mal intención.

**[Ieran, Hien, Ariel, Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo POV]**

¿En qué momento Xiaoláng se convirtió en un cretino? . . . ¿Qué está pasando aquí? . . . Es como si fuera otra persona. . . Peor que. . . Peor que antes de casarse con Sakura.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.**

** [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	56. CP3 ¿Sueños o Fragmento de una realidad?

**[Me enamore de una extraña.]**

**[Segunda Temporada: ****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo III.-**** ¿Sueños o Fragmento de una realidad?**

El olor corporal impregnado a una suave aroma de frutas y flores, invadían sus sentidos.

Los jadeos, gemidos intensos, sábanas siendo estrujadas con fuerza producto de la pasión desbordada que se daba entre ellos, predominaba en las extrañas imágenes.

Era más que un sueño húmedo, era como un " deja vu ".

Las sonrisas cómplices.

Los besos eternos.

Las promesas de amor impregnadas en el aire.

Y aquellas extrañas cicatrices que eran reconocidas por las manos del hombre que despertaba por enésima vez completamente empapado, excitado y frustrado.

Desde su sueño de doce días, Xiaoláng había experimentado una extraña sensación de vacío.

Siempre se despertaba a las 3:00Am, veía el color oscuro del cielo y el extraño silencio lo abrumada.

Miraba sus manos y las cerraba varias veces, sin entender por qué sentía esa carencia.

Tenía la certeza que había perdido algo más importantes con sus recuerdos.

Esta vez no había preguntas que contestar.

Esta vez no cuestionaba las extrañas imágenes.

Esta vez simplemente hizo lo usual, levantarse de la cama e ir al baño a tomar una ducha helada. La mejor manera para " matar " el tiempo y dejar de atormentarse con estos extraños. . . Sueños o fragmentos de recuerdos qué se negaban a venir de forma completa a su mente.

Odiaba sentirse de esa forma.

Odiaba estar rodeado de tantas personas falsas.

Odiaba estar en la Mansión Li.

Ni él mismo entendía, por qué tenía sentimientos negativos hacia su familia, incluso hasta perdió el interés y la camarería que tenía con sus amigos.

De pronto las emociones humanas, empezaron ha carecer de sentido común para él.

En pocas palabras se sentía completamente vacío y por alguna razón que no podía explicar, terminaba a las 5:00Am en el extraño jardín escondido de la Mansión Li.

Era extraño ver al lugar morir ante sus ojos, cada día que pasaba una extraña arena cubría el supuesto jardín, antes era un pedazo de tierra muerta con un olmo viejo pero ahora, parecía como si la muerte se hallará en el lugar, todo era tan extraño para él.

Suspiro varias veces y el mal humor se hizo presente en él, a paso firme se adentro hacia el extraño jardín para recorrerlo y solo repetía la misma frase:

-¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo?-

Ante la extraña ventisca helada que le era familiar, decidió que era hora de ingresar a la Mansión para ir a trabajar, una rutina que había hecho los últimos tres días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hotel Hampton]**

-¿Nuevamente despierto, hijo?- Pregunto Clow con cuidado al ver a Kerberus levantado a esa hora y este contesto:

-¡Tengo la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo importante!-

-Tampoco me explico por qué dormiste tres días, eso me recordó cuando Li durmió doce días-

-¡Todo esto es extraño! . . . El olvido a su esposa y yo sé que olvide algo importante qué paso con ella pero mi mente simplemente se niega a recordar-

-¡Buenos días Familia!- Saludo Espineel al ingresar a la habitación de la amplia suite con muletas y señalo rápidamente:

-Yamasaki acaba de llamar-

-¿Tan temprano?- Pregunto su padre con asombro y Espineel sonrío cuando dijo:

-¡Tenemos la custodia de Yuna confirmada!-

-¡Eso es una excelente noticia!- Dijo Clow pero ante el silencio de Kerberus, Espineel pregunto con cuidado:

-¿No te alegra?-

-No es eso hermano, qué va pasar con mi otro hijo, cuándo van a traerlo a China o debemos ir a India-

-Me he informado que Futtie llego anoche con el niño pero se niegan a recibirnos-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto con asombro Clow y Kerberus al mismo tiempo entonces Espineel se sentó en una silla y dijo:

-Yamasaki tramitó la orden de ADN para el segundo niño, asumo que hoy te deben notificar a qué hora debes ir al laboratorio-

-Espero que los Li no hagan algo raro- Dijo Clow con malestar entonces Espineel comento:

-¿Adivinen quién llego ayer a Hong Kong?-

-¡Ni idea!- Dijo Clow mientras Kerberus los miro con interés y dijo:

-Voy a tomar un baño, luego me cuentan-

Al notar que Kerberus salió del lugar, Espineel pregunto:

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Dice que ha olvidado algo importante y tiene que ver con la esposa de Xiaoláng-

-Sobre eso, ayer que hable con Yamasaki me explico que Xiaoláng le pidió el divorcio a Sakura, todo esto paso después de su accidente-

-¿Qué? . . . ¿Por qué hizo algo así?-

-¡No lo sé padre! . . . Pero no me sorprendería que sus padres e incluso el patriarca estén detrás de esa disolución matrimonial, lo que si me dijo Yamasaki es que Xiaoláng está extraño, el mismo comentario me hizo Meiling, me dio a entender que ahora él se comporta como un verdadero cretino-

Clow se quedo sin palabras entonces su hijo dijo con calma:

-¿A qué hora vamos a la Mansión Li?-

-Debemos preguntarle a tu hermano. . .

-No quiero que mi sobrino pase un solo día con la Familia Li- Espineel sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

-Tendré que comprarle muchos juguetes a Yuna para compensar el tiempo perdido-

-Si no tuvieras esa pierna enyesada, te diría que llevemos a los niños al parque de diversiones de Tokio y de paso podemos visitar a Sakura, recuerdo que Yuna se lleva muy bien con ella y con sus padres-

-¡Eso es una excelente idea!-

Ante el entusiasmo que mostro su hijo menor, Clow lo miro con reproche y dijo:

-!Quítate esas locas ideas de la cabeza!-

Espineel sonrío abiertamente y Clow dijo:

-No quiero escuchar hablar de cementerios, morgues y esas cosas raras . . .

[Risas divertidas] . . . Al fin encuentro una persona que compartes mis gustos y tú quieres que me prive de preguntarle cosas que me interesan conocer.

Clow alzo sus manos en señal de resignación y dijo:

-¡No puedo contigo! . . . Voy a llamar a Yamasaki para que me asesore cómo proceder con los Li . . . ¿Por cierto quienes llegaron?-

-Masaki Amamiya y su esposa-

-¡Eso es excelente! . . . ¿Sabes dónde se van hospedar?-

-En este hotel, de igual manera Clow Hiragizawa y su esposa llegan mañana, de ahí falta los Daidoji que vienen en tres días-

-¿Vienen por el proyecto aero-portuario que perdimos?-

-Entre otras cosas padre . . . ¿Entonces nos regresamos a Japón?-

-Voy por tu hermano- Contesto Clow con malestar.

Mientras Espineel se reía de las expresiones de reproche de su padre, Kerberus estaba parado debajo de la ducha, su baño se estaba prolongando porqué él se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**[Kerberus POV]**

¿Qué he olvidado? . . . Aúnque tengo la certeza qué está relacionado con la mujer de Li, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué se me pasa por alto . . . [Gruñido de Frustración] . . . Tal vez debería ir a Japón y hablar con ella. ¡Esto es extraño!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital General]**

Yue miro con reproche a su novio cuando le pregunto por segunda vez:

-¿Regresar a Tokio?. . . ¿A qué? . . .

-Te lo comente Yue, mi padre me llamo porque mi hermana tuvo una visión con . . .

-¿Crees en eso? . . . ¿Desde cuándo eres supersticioso? . . . ¡Esas cosas son de gente ignorante!-

-Me sorprendes que digas esas cosas, cuando sabes de primera mano lo acertada que son las predicciones de mi hermana-

-¡Tu hermana es rara!- Dijo Yue con desdén y se animo a acotar en un tono cortante:

-No pienso pasar de nuevo por el interrogatorio de tu entrometida madre-

[Risas Nerviosas] . . . Lo siento mi amor, ella es . . .

-¡Fue completamente desagradable! . . . Yo no quiero regresar a Tokio-

[Suspiro de resignación] . . . Sakura nos necesita, me comento mi padre que va convertirse en madre y . . .

-¿Sakura va hacer madre? . . . Ella no tiene útero, ella no puede concebir. . .

-Hay una historia detrás de eso . . . ¿Vamos a regresar?-

-Detesto cuando antepones a tu familia, que a nuestra relación de pareja-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Eso no es verdad! . . . Tú siempre eres mi prioridad, te lo he demostrado. . .

-Te equivocas siempre ha sido primero Sakura, en segundo lugar tus padres y al final, la última rueda del coche. . . Yo . . .

Touya se quedo sin palabras, a su criterio Yue estaba siendo injusto en sus comentarios pero antes de decir algo, Yue lo amenazó de forma sutil:

-Si deseas regresar a Tokio, ve solo-

-¿Qué? . . . Espera tampoco así. . . Podemos tomarnos unos días. . .

Touya se quedo callado al notar la negativa que le dio su novio con su cabeza y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué pones tantas excusas?-

-No son excusas, tengo varias investigaciones entre manos e ir a Tokio tan solo por una razón tan. . . Touya no quiero ir-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Te llamare cuando esté instalado-

Yue lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sentencio con suavidad:

-Si te viajas, terminamos-

Touya miro a su novio con tristeza y dijo con pesar:

-Entonces es el fin de nuestra relación-

Yue abrió los ojos con asombro y Touya señalo con calma:

-Si cambias de opinión, sabes perfectamente dónde ubicarme-

Para asombro de Yue, Touya le dio una suave beso en los labios y salió del lugar por ahora tenía un viaje que organizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Corporación Li]**

**Sora Ina** era una joven de cabellos castañas y hermosos ojos de color pardo, había aspirado el puedo de Mara Akino desde que ingreso a trabajar a dicha empresa, ahora tenía una gran oportunidad entre manos y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Al ingresar a la oficina de Gerencia vio con asombro al dueño de la empresa y se apresuro a decir:

-¡Señor Li Buenos días!-

-¿Dónde está Mara?-

Sora se quedo sin palabras por unos segundos pero dijo en un tono suave:

-Señor Li, la señorita Akino se suicido, las causas no las conozco solo son rumores-

Xiaoláng la miro con intensidad, él solo estaba ratificando lo que ya sabía y al notar lo provocativa que estaba su secretaria dijo:

-¿Sabías que ella además de ser mi secretaria era mi amante?-

Sora cometió el error de sonreír de forma discreta y Xiaoláng señalo con calma:

-¡No tengo intención de involucrarme con personal de la oficina! . . . Quiero una secretaria discreta y eficiente. . . ¿Te quedo claro?-

Sora quito su sonrisa y él señalo con calma:

-Puedo tomarte como amante y pagarte bien por tus. . . -Le dio una mirada significativa mientras la miro de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa entonces la mujer se incomodo ante esa mirada, porque no era una mirada de deseo sino de desprecio puro y le dijo con calma:

-. . . Por tus servicios-

-¿Qué esta insinuando?-

-Si se viste como una zorra, la trato como tal-

-¿Qué?- La mujer se indigno y él dijo con calma:

-¿Escoje secretaria o amante pero no ambas?-

-¡Me ofende!-

-Tiene libertad de renunciar pero si lo hace no pida una recomendación de mi parte. . . Ah . . . Y si va trabajar para mí, vístase como la secretaria personal que necesito-

Xiaoláng ignoro los comentarios de la mujer e ingreso a su despacho por alguna razón que no supo explicar sintió repulsión por aquella mujer.

Prendió su laptop y se dispuso a revisar los principales proyectos que había tenido a su cargo.

Mientras tanto la indignada mujer se debatía, si continuar siendo la secretaria o tal aceptar su oferta, a pesar de haber sido tratada como una cualquiera, ella era una mujer ambiciosa no tanto como Mara pero su instinto le decía que nada bueno podía salir si se convertía en amante del dueño de la empresa, tomo una decisión rápida, pediría el cambio de departamento, tampoco le convenía tener en contra a tal personaje, hasta ahí quedaron sus planes de conquista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al final del día]**

Touya se quedo sin palabras al llegar a la supuesta casa tétrica de su hermana, era extraño porque no se veían tan tétricas y se animo a preguntar a sus padres:

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-

-Asumo que estará dentro de la casa, dijo que iba preparar una cena para ti hijo- dijo con calma su madre mientras Fujitaka abría la puerta todos se quedaron sin palabras, al escuchar las embriagante melodía que ella cantaba desde la cocina.

Touya vio con asombro a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos largos y rizados mientras cantaba de una forma suave y seductora: **Memories** [Within Tempation]

Una extraña sensación cálida llenaba la casa.

Entonces Touya pregunto:

-¿De qué me perdí? . . . ¿Ella es mi hermana?- Touya nunca había visto tal vitalidad en su hermana entonces una extraña voz se escucho en el lugar:

-¡Porque cuando la Muerte se impregna de vida todo cambia!- Decía la señora Kaete con diversión ante el rostro desencajado de Touya, que solo atino a decir:

-¿Un . . . Un Fantasma?- Los padres de Sakura miraron con reproche a la anciana, aún no se acostumbraba a sus inusuales apariciones, cuando ella dijo con enojo:

_-¡ESTE MOCOSO! . . . NO somos Fantasmas somos Energías, que es completamente diferente. ._ .

-¿Somos?- Pregunto con temor Touya y rápidamente pregunto:

-¿Ustedes también ven a la mujer o estoy loco?-

Los padres de Sakura iban a contestar pero ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y dijo:

-¡Hermano bienvenido!-

Touya abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto y solo atino a preguntar:

-¿Qué te paso? . . . Te vez completamente diferente. . .

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y entonces Touya pregunto con reproche:

-¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? . . . ¿Qué son esas . . .

Se quedo sin palabras al ver materializarte ante él, a un anciano de un semblante divertido que le dijo:

-¡Bienvenido a nuestra casa. . . Dr. Kinomoto!-

-Hermano, formalmente los presento, la señora Kaete y el señor Ryu, ellos eran los anteriores dueño de mi casa-

Su hermano no pudo evitar preguntar con enojo:

-¿Tú me mandaste a llamar para ver Fan . . .

Ante el extraño escalofrío que sintió por la mirada intensa de los ancianos, él señalo con calma:

-¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar?-

-Tuve un sueño hermano y te vi morir-

Touya se quedo sin palabras y su hermana pregunto:

-¿Yue no viene contigo?-

Touya no contesto y ella dijo con calma:

-Tú cumpliste con advertirle-

-¿Qué va pasar?- Pregunto su hermano y ella señalo con calma:

-Lo que va pasar no te lo puedo revelar pero si de aquí a siete días. . .

-¿Va morir?- Pregunto Touya con angustia y Sakura contesto:

-¡Me temo que sí!-

-Debo insistir. . .

-Los hilos del destino se corta y se entre-tejen, el de Yue está llegando a su final, lo siento hermano-

Touya miro a su hermana con desconcierto y ella dijo con calma con una suave sonrisa:

-Yue no es la persona destinada a estar a tu lado, hermano. . .

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Porque también lo vi en un sueño . . . Cuando menos lo espere el amor te llegara y te golpeara . . .

-¿Qué?- Pregunto su madre con desconcierto entonces Sakura mostro una sonrisa divertida, nada propia de ella, que dejo sin palabras a sus familiares, cuando señalo con calma:

-El amor te caerá del cielo, te lastimara y ella será. . .

-¿Ella? - Pregunto Touya con asombro y acoto rápidamente:

-¿Qué clase de predicción es esa?-

-¡Una muy certera! . . . Ahora vamos a comer, ya estamos completos, deseo informarles que mañana iré a conocer a la mujer que está gestando mis hijos en su vientre-

Los padres de Sakura la miraron con interés, los extraños ancianos sonrieron pero Touya pregunto con asombro:

-Me cuentas esa historia por favor . . . Estoy intrigado de saber cómo paso esto . . .

-Claro hermano pero primero vamos a cenar-

Touya dejo que sus padres se llevaran su maleta, no protesto al saber que se iba instalar en la inusual casa de su hermana porque tenía otro tema que tratar con ella, enterarse cómo era eso del embarazo.

Sin embargo Touya no pudo evitar sentirse perturbado por la vitalidad de su hermana, su belleza sobre-natural y su extraña alegría, era como ver a otra persona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Al final del día, Xiaoláng decidió ir a un bar, decidió retomar viejos hábitos, lo usual era ver a una mujer al azar, invitarla una copa y lo demás caía por su propio peso, se le hizo extraño que Ariel y Eriol no aceptaran su invitación de salir a " ligar " pero a él poco le importo.

Al pasar las horas termino en su pent-house, con una mujer que le era conocida y con alguna vez tuvo algo " casual " pero algo iba mal.

A pesar de tener alcohol en sus venas, no fue lo suficiente para incitarlo, los besos impregnados con aparente lujuria de parte de la sensual mujer, tuvo otro efecto en él.

Xiaoláng miro a la mujer y dijo disimulando su pesar:

-Dame unos minutos. . .

-Pero Shao prometiste una noche candente - Dijo la hermosa pelirroja mientras le lamia el oído pero lejos de excitarlo lo molesto y él no entendía por qué, nuevamente trato de centrarse en la mujer y sin tino alguno abrió su blusa dejando expuesto el exuberante pecho.

Bajo con cuidado su mano por su largo pecho, su tacto estremeció a la mujer pero pasó algo que él no se esperaba, bajo su mano a la mitad de su pecho y sintió la piel lisa y suave, la toco una vez, dos veces, tres veces incluso restregó con fuerza su mano sobre el pecho desnudo entonces Nora no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Me estas lastimando!-

Xiaoláng frunció su ceño en señal de malestar y miro su mano una y otra vez, nuevamente esa extraña sensación de vacío lo abrumo pero antes que la mujer protestara, sin tino alguno la tomo de los brazos, tomo sus prendas que estaban esparcidas en el piso y la saco del lugar.

Poco le importo los gritos de la mujer, era la segunda vez en esa semana, que no lograba excitarse y cada vez que tocaba el pecho de una mujer, su cuerpo se negaba a responder.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

¿Qué diablos me pasa? . . . ¿Desde cuándo me volví . . . Asexual o Impotente?.

Miro su mano por varios minutos, sin entender por qué le sucedía eso y se acerco al bar mientras destapa una botella de de vino añejo y dijo en voz alta:

-¿Desde cuándo tomo vino? . . . ¿Dónde está mi botella de Whisky? . . .

Tomo una antigua botella pero no le provoco tomar, la dejo a un lado y dijo con malestar:

-¿Qué está mal conmigo?-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Avisos: **

**[1] Les invito a leer mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: ****Amor Cibernético**** que publique ayer, adicional a mis actualizaciones del día. **

**[2] Como publique en Group's Evil días pasados, estoy en medio de mi proyecto de grado por lo que no podré actualizar entre semana con la rapidez que deseo pero sin falta lo haré el fin de semana. Sustento el 15/Enero/2013 de ahí lo escaso de mi tiempo. **

**Sin embargo no dejare ninguna historia por terminar pero ya 2013 me dedico a realizar mis metas personales. ¡Espero que tengan Felices Fiestas!. **

**Les deseo: DINERO para que cumplan sus metas. Salud para que se diviertan y Amor para que sean Felices. ^.^ ¡Pórtense re-mal! . . . Seguimos con las torturas en el 2013.**

**[3] A todos quienes han participado en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana y me han dejado sus comentarios en mi ONE-SHOT: La Promesa. Les daré prioridad de leer incluido a las víctimas que lleve al reto ^.^ Por lo que estimo leer a partir de hoy hasta el 26/12 que tengo un breve descanso, antes de continuar con la preparación de mi proyecto. Y al final voy estimo leer el resto de las historias que hayan publicado. Anímense a participar que es por diversión y aún hay número como tiempo para hacerlo. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	57. 2T-CP4 ¡Primera Muerte-Primera Vida!

**[Me enamore de una extraña.]**

**[Segunda Temporada: ****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo IV.-**** ¡****Primera Muerte-Primera Vida!**

**[En Tokio]**

**[Touya POV]**

No entiendo qué sucede pero las palabras de mi hermana son autenticas. Ella se ve feliz. . . ¡Es extraño! . . . Pensé que amaba a Li y su separación le causaría incluso algún estrago en su salud. . . ¡Me equivoque! . . . ¿Tal vez no lo amaba? . . . ¡No es verdad! . . . Si alguien es transparente con sus emociones es Sakura.

Pero su alegría es inusual, la veo y noto sus cambios, no solo físicamente lo que es sorprendente pero me da la impresión que estoy delante de otra persona.

¿Dónde quedo la mujer de frágil salud? ¿Mirada retraída? ¿Introvertida? . . .

-¿En qué piensas hijo?-

-¡Ah! . . . ¡Buenos días madre!-

-Te noto perdido en tus pensamientos. . . ¿Estás preocupado por Yue?-

Ante la mirada de desconcierto que le dio su hijo, Nadeshiko se sentó con él, en la mecedora y noto el hermoso amanecer entonces se tomo su tempo en decir:

-Si no pensabas en Yue, asumo que pensabas en tu hermana. . . ¿O me equivoco?-

Touya movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y dijo con calma:

-¡Es extraño! . . . Desde que llegue a la casa, no he pensado en Yue sino en lo que nos ha contado Sakura-

-¿Sobre los bebes?-

-¿Cómo puede su esposo habernos olvidado? . . . La ciencia no puede explicar una amnesia parcial y ella no entro en detalles, lo que más me extraña es no verla afectada por la pérdida de aquella persona amaba. . . Es . . .

-¿Cómo sino le importara? . . . ¿O cómo si está fingiendo?-

-¡No lo sé madre! . . . Todo esto es extraño. . .

-Lo sé, yo pienso que . . .

-¡Hermoso amanecer! ¡Buenos días mi amor, hijo!-

Ante la interrupción de Fujitaka, Nadeshiko y Touya dejaron sus comentarios a un lado, cuando Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-El desayuno está listo, Sakura me envío a verles . . .

Antes que ellos se pararan de donde estaban Fujitaka dijo con calma:

-Sé que se preocupan por Sakura pero ella me dijo algo importante: Las cosas pasan por algo, no la cuestionen, no se preocupen y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas-

Al tener su atención, Fujitaka sonrío con suavidad y les dijo:

-Después del desayuno, vamos al hospital. . . ¿Touya quieres aprovechar para pedir tu anterior empleo o tienes otros planes?-

-Me tomare unos días para pensar las cosas con calma-

-¡Haces bien!-

-Vamos a desayunar, me muero de hambre y estoy ansiosa por conocer a la madre que va incubar a nuestros nietos- Dijo Nadeshiko con una sonrisa incomoda y Fujitaka tomo su mano y le dijo:

-¡Cielo, pase lo que pase todo va estar bien!-

Touya miro a su madre y le dijo:

-¡Papá tiene razón! . . . Después de ver a la mujer debemos empezar hacer algunos cambios en esta casa-

Ante ese comentario, sus padres lo miraron con interés y él dijo con diversión:

-Dudo que logremos sacar a mi hermana de esta casa pero en vista que el ambiente ya no se siente tan tétrico, estaba pensando que podemos modificar dos habitaciones para unirlas y hacer una habitación grande para los niños-

-¡Eso es una excelente idea!- dijo Fujitaka con calma y Nadeshiko hizo un puchero dejando expreso su malestar cuando dijo en voz alta:

-Pobrecito mis nietos, se van a traumatizar por tener que vivir en esta casa, deberíamos hacer que Sakura se mude, aun tenemos la casa de . . . Nadeshiko se calló al recordar que la casa que compro Sakura para vivir con Yue, se la vendió a su yerno y dijo con malestar:

-¿Por qué vendimos esa casa?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto con interés Touya, el desconocía sobre esa transacción.

Mientras sus padres lo ponían al día con respecto a la venta de la casa de su hermana, ella terminaba de poner la mesa.

Ese día después del desayuno familiar finalmente iba conocer a la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a sus hijos además debía ir a la habitación de cierto niño.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Xiaoláng estaba teniendo un mal rato con sus hermanas mayores: Futtie-Feime-Faren.

Miraba con malestar a sus hermanas, a sus padres y a su abuelo, finalmente dijo:

-¡Ustedes tres son unas completas arpías y unas zorras!-

-¡Xiaoláng!- Exclamo su madre con sorpresa y su hijo no se privo de decir con desdén:

-Y usted no es muy diferente a sus hijas-

-¡NO TE PERMITO QUE LE HABLES DE ESA MANERA A TU MADRE!- Grito Hien con enojo y lo único que recibió fue la sonrisa burlona de parte de su hijo quién dijo en un tono mortal mientras miraba con desprecio a sus propias hermanas:

-¿Qué clase de víboras tengo por hermanas?-

Las mujeres se enfurecieron pero ninguna dijo palabra alguna al notar lo mirada oscura de su hermano que les dijo con malestar:

-Una hermana que se porta como una completa perdida no merece mi respecto. . . ¡Feime!- Dijo entre dientes y ella le contesto:

-¡No te entrometas!-

-No lo haría pero el abuelo me llamo para perder mi valioso tiempo siendo el " arbitro " en esta estúpida disputa con Los Reed, cuando es obvio que Kerberus es la única víctima aquí-

-¿Qué? . . . No te llame para que te pongas de parte de ese sujeto - Dijo Clow con malestar y su nieto señalo:

-Feime es la que debe dar la cara y contestar por qué te acostaste con el prometido de nuestra hermana Futtien y de paso sedujiste al mismo tiempo al esposo de Faren . . . ¡ERES UNA ZOR . . .

-¡YA BASTA, NO ERES QUIEN PARA JUZGARME! . .

-¿NO? . . . ¿Dime Feime te acostaste con ellos por placer o por ambición? . . . ¿Adivino? . . .

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!-

-¡DEJALO QUE HABLE!- Grito Faren perdiendo la compostura cuando señalo:

-¿Por qué te metiste en mi matrimonio?-

-¿Y también quiero saber por qué te acostaste con mi novio?- Pregunto Futtie con enojo y Feime dijo con malestar:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . Lo de Kerberus fue un error estaba ebria pero lo de Palak . . . ¡MALDITA FAREN! . . . Yo había estado enamorada de tu esposo desde la preparatoria. . .

Ante esa revelación todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras y ella dijo con un tono que denotaba amargura:

-Pero tuvieron que casarme con Jhuan, yo odiaba a ese sujeto no soportaba que me toque. . .

-¿Por eso lo matastes?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con toda mal intención y su hermana señalo:

-¡YO NO LO MATE! . . . Fue un accidente, su caballo se desboco. . .

-Las lianas de su montura estaban cortadas- Señalo Xiaoláng con calma.

-¡YA BASTA!- Señalo Clow con enojo y su hijo dijo:

-¡Tenemos un problema mayor! . . . Clow Reed vendrá en pocas horas para recoger a Yuna pero también quiere. . .

-¡Le entregaremos los dos niños!- Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono firme que dejo sin palabra a los presentes y él dijo en un tono mortal:

-Lo deplorable de esta triste situación, no es que hayas salido embarazada por accidente Feime, es ver lo desgraciada que fuiste al deshacerte de tus propios hijos, se los distes a tus hermanas como si fueran un objetó . . . ¿En qué diablo estabas pensando?-

Ninguno de ellos dijo palabra alguna cuando Xiaoláng señalo:

-¡Me da vergüenza pertenecer a esta clase de familia! . . . Iré por Sheifa y juntos le entregaremos los niños a Kerberus-

-¿Qué? . . . ¡Tú no puedes hacer tal cosa!- Dijo Feime con enojo mientras sus hermanas a pesar que la odiaban estaban de acuerdo con ella y Xiaoláng dijo:

-Tú no eres madre, una madre no regala a sus hijos pero este par no dudo que ni Futtie ni Faren se hay portado a la altura, es obvio que los han usado por venganza o ambición, porque Faren no creas que no me he dado cuenta, hacer pasar al niño por tu hijo lo convierte en el único heredero de tu esposo " Fallecido ", que de paso murió en extrañas circunstancias. . .

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- Pregunto con malestar Faren y su hermano señalo con calma:

-No dudo que hayas asesinado a tu propio esposo al descubrir su infidelidad-

-¿Cómo te atreves afirmar tal cosa?-

Xiaoláng ni se tomo la molestia de contestar cuando salió del despacho, iba molesto e indignado por ahora se dirigió a paso firme a la sala del este, donde su hermana Seifa y a la única que le tenía algún tipo de aprecio había quedado cuidando a sus sobrinos que por primera vez se re-encontraron: **Yuna y M-Ajay**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital Central de Tokio]**

Mientras los padres y el hermano de Sakura hablaban con la especialista en fertilidad para informarse sobre cómo se dio la inseminación in vítreo y el por qué la mujer que había alquilado su vientre estaba ingresada en el hospital por encontrarse en un estado comatoso.

Sakura ingreso a la habitación donde estaba la mujer, la miro con cuidado para guardar en su memoria sus facciones y noto el pequeño vientre que se veía a través de las sabanas, se tomo su tiempo en acariciar con suavidad el pequeño vientre y una tenue sonrisa se filtro en su rostro.

El ambiente se torno pensado cuando ante ella, una figura espectral que le era familiar apareció y este dijo:

-Mi señora. . . He venido por usted-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando de pronto de la nada, debajo de sus pies una extraña sombra de color negro la empiezo a cubrir de abajo hacia arriba, se materializo en una capa.

Ella dejo a la mujer y siguió al extraño espectro por el largo pasillo del hospital.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

El suave aroma de las rosas de cementerios se sintió en el lugar.

Solo aquellos mortales que caminan al filo de la muerte [Iban a morir en el lugar] podían ver a las extrañas figuras.

Los sonidos se apagaron, cuando ella y el extraño espectro llegaron a una habitación decorada de forma infantil, ante ellos, un frágil y pequeño niño de cuatro años conectados a unas series de tubos.

Sakura sin prisa alguna se dirigió al pequeño y sin decir palabras extendió su mano sobre su pecho entonces su pequeño corazón se detuvo.

Las maquinas mostraban la línea larga e inmediatamente los médicos y enfermeras cerca del lugar ingresaron al lugar para revivir al pequeño niño pero ajenos a ellos [Porque no los podían ver] Sakura hizo un gesto con su mano y del cuerpo inerte una calidad luz salió, ella la tomo entre sus manos y el pequeño niño que antes estaba conectado a maquinas se despertó entre sus brazos y ella sonrío con suavidad entonces susurro con calidez:

-¡El dolor ya no está mi niño!-

El niño la miro con fascinación y le pregunto:

-¿Eres un ángel?-

Sakura sonrío al notar su cambio de expresión a una de terror al notar a la extraña figura detrás de él y ella dijo:

-¡No tengas miedos! . . . El es un amigo y no te hará daño alguno. . .

El niño se tranquilizo y ella lo llevo en brazos hasta otra habitación entonces pregunto con asombro:

-¿Qué hace mi madre aquí?-

-Ella me está haciendo un favor por eso está aquí-

-¿Ella está dormida?-

-Sí pero tranquilo ella se re-encontrara contigo, ahora lo que necesito es que te quedes a cuidarla . . . ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?-

-¡Yo puedo! - Contesto el niño con una suave sonrisa.

Sakura le dio un suave beso al niño y este cayó en el más profundo de los sueños entonces ella hizo un movimiento de la mano y este se transformo en una gota cristalina que Sakura dejo caer en el centro del pequeño de la mujer y dijo con calma:

-¡No hay mejor lugar a nuestros seres amados que en el corazón!-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo a la extraña figura:

-He tomado la primera vida, cuando ella de a luz a mis hijos tomare su vida será la tercera vida-

-¿Cuándo debo tomar la segunda vida?-

-Tengo dos almas puras necesitamos una impura para equilibrarlas-

-¡Tengo dos excelentes candidatos!-

-Debe ser el familiar no el extraño-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque deben estar ligados a nuestros hilos, el extraño no lo está a pesar de haberme hecho tanto daño, su destino ya está escrito-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Entonces tomare la vida del familiar . . .

-Hazlo en treces días pero no purifiques su alma, necesito esa gota cristalina de color negro para equiparar las cosas-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Me retiro mi señora. . .

Ante la extraña sonrisa de Sakura el espectro desapareció y ella quedo sola con la mujer en la habitación entonces sus padres vinieron al igual que su hermano y este pregunto:

-¿Es ella?-

-¡Es ella hermano! . . . Necesito un favor de tu parte. . .

-¿Qué será?-

-¿Puedes regresar a trabajar al Hospital para que entre tus pacientes cuides de ella?-

Touya miro a su hermana con interés y le dijo:

-Si eso te hace feliz eso haré. . . Touya se quedo sin palabras al ver a su madre llorar y le expresión de emoción que mostraba su padres y pregunto:

-¿Qué les pasas?-

-¡No es nada! . . . Nos habíamos resignados a no tener nietos y ahora . . . [Sonido de sollozos] . . . ¿Esto es real?-

Sakura sonrío cuando abrazo a su madre y le susurro solo para que ella escuchara:

-¡Madre, mis hijos no serán tus únicos nietos!-

-¿Qué?-

-Porque escrito esta que Touya nietos te dará. . . Lo vi en un sueño. . .

Esta vez Nadeshiko no pudo con las emociones que lo embargaban y empezó a llorar de alegría contagiando a su hija que soltó un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Touya miro a su padre y este dijo:

-Vamos almorzar y luego vamos al centro comercial para ver los precios y luego armamos un presupuesto-

-¿Presupuesto?- Pregunto Sakura con interés y su hermano dijo:

-Mi padre y yo vamos a cambiar dos habitaciones de tu casa para los bebes . . . ¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Pero ustedes no saben nada de construcción-

_-¡Eso no es problema yo los puedo guiar! - _

-¡DIABLOS! . . . No aparezcan así de la nada - Reclamo Touya con malestar luego del susto que se dio al materializarte ante él, al señor Ryu y este dijo con reproche:

_-¡Ten cuidado a quién invocas mocoso!-_

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Sakura empezó a reír divertida al ver la cara de terror en sus padres y de malestar en su hermano cuando señalo entre risas:

-Si el señor Ryu los asesora sin duda alguna harán un excelente trabajo-

Fujitaka miro a su hija con reproche y dijo:

-¿Vamos hacer asesorados por un . . .

Calló al notar el ceño fruncido del anciano y dijo con cuidado:

-¡Mejor contratamos a un arquitecto para que haga las reformas!-

_-¡Yo soy arquitecto!-_

-Sí pero queremos un arquitecto vivo, de carne y huesos- Dijo Touya con malestar mientras el señor Ryu señalo con calma:

_-¡Me siento despreciado!-_

-¡Tranquilo Señor Ryu! . . . Si usted me asesora porque conoce mejor que nadie la estructura de su casa, me dice que tipo de reformas podemos hacer y con eso damos las indicaciones al arquitecto que mi padre y hermano " logren " contratar- Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa entonces el señor Ryu sonrío complacido.

Era hora de salir del lugar y empezar hacer planes a futuros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

-¿Cómo qué te regresas a Francia?- Pregunto Eriol desconcertado y Meiling dijo con calma:

-¡Voy a revisar la licitación para el proyecto de Alemania! . . . Estimo en dos meses estar de regreso-

-¿Vuelves a Hong Kong?-

-¡Regresamos a Tokio! . . . Hay una nueva licitación para realizar la Zona Francia de Tokio pero va estar ubicada del lado opuesto donde el Grupo M&Y van a construir.

-¿Es poco probable que trabajemos en conjunto? - Pregunto Eriol con cuidado y Meiling contesto sin prisa:

-Si Li sigue con esa actitud déspota, ni Los Reed - ni Los Daidoji vamos entrar en la nueva alianza-

-¡Tampoco nosotros!- Dijo Ariel al ingresar a la suite donde estaban hospedadas Tomoyo y Meiling, al notar que Tomoyo y Ariel, Eriol pregunto con sorpresa:

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

Ariel sonrío con incomodidad y ante las miradas de curiosidad de Meiling y Eriol, él señalo:

-¡Han pasado varias cosas! . . . Entre. . .

Tomoyo sonrío con diversión al notar como Ariel se enredaba con sus propias palabras y dijo en un tono que pecaba de divertido:

-Ariel me pidió que saliera con él, no somos novios ni nada de eso, solo dos personas que van intentar algo-

Ariel la miro con recelo y le dijo con malestar:

-¿Cómo qué no somos novios?-

-Me dijiste que saliera contigo, no que sea tu novia-

Ariel se quedo sin palabras al notar las expresiones de burla de Meiling y Eriol que empezaron a reírse de ellos y él dijo con malestar:

-¡MATASTES EL ROMANTICIMO!-

Tomoyo lo miro con diversión cuándo señalo con calma:

-¿Qué romanticismo? . . . ¿Tú en ningún momento me ha pedido que sea tu novia?-

-Pero mujer una cosa lleva a la otra, se sobre-entiende. . .

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Meiling, Eriol e incluso Tomoyo empezaron a reírse de Ariel y al final Tomoyo dijo con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de tanto reírse:

-Si deseas ser mi novio tienes que decírmelo-

-¡Bueno . . . ¡AUCH! . . . ¿Por qué me pegas en el brazo?-

-¡BAKA-BORREGO! Es obvio que Tomoyo quiere un gesto romántico con toda las de ley para que le pidas ser tu novia, no algo que se " sobre-entienda "-

Antes que Ariel proteste y Eriol empezar a reír, Tomoyo no se privo de lanzarle su cartera en la cara a Eriol que lo dejo sin palabras y ella señalo:

-Lo mismo va para ti Eriol, si deseas salir con Meiling debes tener un gesto romántico no comentas la misma estupidez de Ariel-baka-borrego-

-¡Oye no me llames así!- Protestó inmediatamente Ariel y Eriol pregunto con calma:

-¿Qué tal una ce . . .

-¿Cena Doble? - Pregunto Meiling con malicia y Tomoyo dijo con diversión:

-Hagan algo original. . . Sorpréndanos . . . Ahora váyanse porque Mei y yo tenemos que revisar nuevos presupuesto mientras tanto no saldremos con ustedes-

Eriol y Ariel se quedaron sin palabras pero salieron del lugar ambos se miraban sin saber qué decir o qué hacer al respecto.

Finalmente Ariel miro a Eriol y pregunto:

-¿Alguna idea?-

-¡Ninguna! . . . Pero debe ser algo que ellas no hayan hecho . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Del otra lado de la ciudad]**

En un hotel de mala muerte.

Un hombre de cabellos oscuros miraba con atención las noticias cuando señalo con calma:

-¡Maldita Sea! . . . ¿Por qué no hay noticias sobre la muerte de Li o de esa bruja? . . . A ella no le di sino a . . . [Sonido Fuerte de golpeando la puerta] . . .

-¿Quién ES?-

-Señora " Kira" . . . Vengo por la renta . . .

-Deme un minuto . . . Dung-Su se puso su peluca de cabellos rubios, sus lentes de contacto, la falsa barba, tomo el poco dinero que le quedaba y lo puso en un sobre, al abrir la puerta le dijo:

-¡El alquiler de esa semana!-

El hombre lo conto y dijo:

-¡Completo! . . . ¿Se va quedar otra semana?-

-¡Empezare hacer uso del depósito porque me voy en esta semana!-

-¡Listo recuerde que si se va antes no hay re-embolso!-

-¡OK! Viejo lo tengo presente . . .

Dung-Su cerró la puerta entonces llamo a un número que le era familiar y le dijo:

-¿Mika, qué ha pasado con . . .

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-

Dung-Su se quedo sin palabras es reconocer la voz de Chiharu quién le dijo en un tono divertido:

-Matar a tu " guardaespaldas " fue sencillo . . .

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-

-¡DESGRACIADO! . . . HE DE DAR CONTIGO Y CUANDO LO HAGA . . .

Dung-Su cerro la llamada de forma abrupta y dijo:

-Tengo que salir de aquí. . .

Se apresuro a tomar sus cosas pero antes de irse dijo en voz alta:

-¡Piensa bien las cosas Dung-Su! . . . Ella no sabes dónde estás sin embargo tú si sabes dónde ubicarla. . .

Busco con calma su pistola pero no se movió del lugar porque él iba a trazar un plan.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Informativo les invito a leer: **

**[1] El CP. Final de mi FF. Las Herederas de la Mafia que publique ayer. **

**[2] Mi último cuento adaptado: ****Una Navidad para Recordar****. [Lo he de publicar en tres horas]**

**[3] Las actualizaciones de mis FF. Comprando una novia.- Ni Romeo Ni Julieta.- Magia y Desastres.- ¿Cómo paso esto?. - **

**[4] Tomen nota que regreso el DOMINGO con las re-ediciones y actualizaciones de los FF. Militares y Civiles. Los ANTAGONISTAS [Skip Beat] y Pasión Contenida. **

**[5] No se olviden de leer mis ONE-SHOT [La nota va para quienes no lo han visto]: **

**La casa embrujada / Amor Lisiado / Amor Clandestino / La Promesa / Amor Cibernético. [Que fue mi último ONE-SHOT]. **

**[6] Adicional les comento que termino el año publicando mi ONE-SHOT: Confecciones de un Sicario. [Lo publico el Domingo]**

**5.-Aprovecho para desearles: ¡FELICES FIESTAS!. ^.^ Portéense Mal y Diviértanse. **

**6.-Adicional: ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Aplausos! A todos los que participaron en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana. **

**Ayer leí varias historias y están fabulosas, como saben mi lectura será parcializada, les daré prioridad a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios en mi ONE-SHOT: La Promesa y a las víctimas que lleve al reto ^.^ ¡Esperen mis comentarios personalizados!. **

**Al final leer todas las historias. Espero que se animen a participar en más retos de la C.S. Pueden descubrir un nuevo talento y es por diversión. **

**7.- ¡Gracias por su apoyo incondicional! Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	58. 2T-CP5 Es hora de trabajar

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo V.- Es hora de trabajar.**

**[Minutos antes]**

Mientras Xiaoláng discutía con sus abuelos, sus padres y sus hermanas sobre el tema de los niños y la forma que había actuado Feime con respecto sus hijos, su hermana mayor Sheifa que ya empezaba a mostrar el vientre pronunciado por su embarazo dijo con asombro:

-Yuna, él es tu hermano M-Ajay . . . Tu hermano no habla mandarín pero si entiende el inglés-Dijo la mujer de largos castaños y mirada ámbar.

Ambos niños se miraron con asombro.

M-Ajay extendió su pequeña mano hacia adelante y Yuna unió la suya, con la de él entonces M-Ajay sonrío.

Las palabras estaban de más entre ellos.

Sheifa los miraba con interés, se le hacían raro que ambos no hablaran pero paso algo poco usual, Yuna dijo entre susurros en un lenguaje que Sheifa no entendía:

-Yo te vi . . . En un sueño . . .

-¿Estabas con una mujer de cabellos cortos?-

Yuna sonrío y M-Ajay dijo:

-¿Cómo es la Muerte?-

Yuna lo miro sin entender y M-Ajay le susurro al oído en voz baja:

-Ella es la Muerte . . . Lo vi en un sueño, ella me hablo . . .

Yuna entendió el comentario entonces le sonrío y abrazo a su hermano.

Sheifa no entendía que estaba pasando pero no dijo palabra alguna, porque sus niñas en su vientre se empezaron a mover y eso se le hizo extraño entonces noto a su hermano venía con el semblante serio y le pregunto:

-¿Se definió algo Xiaoláng?-

-¡Por favor! . . . Manda a preparar las maletas de los niños, vamos entregarlos a su padre-

Sheifa no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa:

-¿Estás seguro de eso? . . . No es muy pronto para . . .

Sheifa calló cuando los niños le tomaron de la mano y M-Ajay miro a su tío, era la primera vez que lo conocía en persona entonces pregunto:

**-¿Esos hilos te unen a la Muerte?-**

El niño pregunto en hindi su idioma natal ya que toda su vida paso en India pero volvió a preguntar por segunda vez en ingles, al ver que ni su hermano, ni sus tíos, le entendieron:

-¿Esos hilos te unen a la Muerte?-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Sheifa y Xiaoláng al mismo tiempo entonces Yuna pregunto:

-¿Tú también los ves?

-¡Son negros y transparentes! . . . ¿Por qué?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con interés y su sobrino M-Ajay se acerco a él y le tomo de las manos y le dijo en perfecto inglés:

-De tus muñecas salen unos extraños hilos. . . ¿Por qué?-

-Creo que el cambio de clima, le ha hecho mal a este niño- Dijo Xiaoláng en un tono que denotaba su desconcierto entonces su sobrino contesto:

-¿Tú conoces a la Muerte?-

-¿Qué?- Esta vez fue Sheifa la que estaba desconcertada por la rara conversación y Yuna dijo:

-¿Qué va pasar con nosotros?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y se centro en Yuna cuando dijo, después de superar su asombro al ver al niño hablar, hasta dónde el recordaba Yuna era un " niño especial ":

-Los llevaremos con sus padres: Kerberus Reed-

Yuna mostro una sonrisa abierta cuando tomo a su hermano de las manos y le dijo:

-Papá conoce a la Muerte, papá nos puede llevar a verla-

M-Ajay sonrío abiertamente cuando comento:

-¡Vamos con papá!-

Sheifa y Xiaoláng se miraban desconcertados, ambos prefirieron no decir palabra espero que Wei venga por los niños para que les ayude a preparar sus cosas.

Pero antes de salir del lugar Sheifa tomo del brazo a su hermano y pregunto:

-No sé qué ha pasado pero me voy por unos días a Venecia, regreso y me encuentro con qué estás divorciado y te veo diferente. . . ¿Quieres hablar al respecto?-

-¡No! . . . No hay nada que contar. . .

[Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Pero . . . Pensé que amabas a tu esposa y el sentimiento era correspondido, al menos esa impresión me dio . . .

Xiaoláng la miro con interés entonces pregunto:

-No recuerdo haberlas presentados-

-Yo no diría que nos presentaste pero. . .

-¡Eso no tiene importante ahora!-

-Es raro. . .

-¿Qué es raro?-

-No llegue a tratar a tu esposa como me hubiera gustado pero recuerdo tus expresiones, te veías enamorado de ella y tan relajado. . . Ahora tienes siempre esa aura oscura y tus expresiones denotan amargura-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño con malestar y Sheifa dijo con calma:

-¡Pareces otra persona! . . .

-Debo irme. . .

-No sé qué paso entre ustedes pero sin ella te ves. . . Parece que te falta algo . . .

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Sheifa!-

Sheifa se paro del sofá y le dijo a su hermano al salir:

-¿Estupideces? . . . No lo creo Xiaoláng . . . ¿No haz pensado en buscar a tu espo . . Perdón a Sakura?-

-¿Y para qué?-

-No sé pero mi instinto me dice que deberías buscarla-

-Deja de ser entrometida y preocúpate de tus cosas como por ejemplo finalmente quién es el padre de ese bastard . . . . [SONIDO DE UNA POTENTE BOFETADA]

Xiaoláng se llevo la mano a la cara cuando Sheifa le dijo en un tono fuerte:

-¡Mis hijas no van hacer unas bastardas!-

-¡Lo siento! . . . No fue mi intención ofenderte-

-Ni de mí agredirte pero no te permito que me trates como te de la gana, soy tu hermana mayor y a mí me respetas-

Los hermanos se miraron con intensidad pero Xiaoláng prefirió dejar las cosas ahí y salió del lugar.

**[Sheifa POV]**

¿Qué diablos le pasa a mi hermano? . . . Se comporta como un cretino. . . Xiaoláng no era así . . . ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Sakura? . . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Una vez que salga mi divorcio aprovechare para ir a Tokio, tal vez si hablo con mi cuñada. . . ¿Siguen casados o no? . . . ¡Eso no importa! . . . Necesito hablar con Sakura y saber qué paso entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Policía Metropolitana de Tokio]**

-Oficial Sina encontramos otro cadáver en el baño de la estación de tren del norte-

-¿Está confirmado qué era homosexual?-

-¡No señor!. . . El occiso es un hombre caucásico, medía 1.86mtr de alto, tenía cabellos rojizos y ojos color verde-

Antes de emitir comentario alguno el Detective Tendel venía hacia él y le dijo:

-¿Cómo van con las investigaciones de la " DIVA "?-

-Estamos estancados, detective Tendel . . . . ¿A quién está llamando?-

-Quiero saber si Kinomoto regreso a trabajar a la morgue-

Los oficiales miraron al detective y el oficial Sina dijo:

-Creo que no pero . . . ¿Podemos ir a su casa?-

-¿Sabes dónde vive?-

-¡En la calle maldita! . . . Pero vamos en la mañana. . . Ahora parece que se acerca una fuerte tormenta y lo último que deseo es quedarme botado en esa zona-

-¿Tiene miedo oficial?- Pregunto el detective con diversión y este contesto:

-Ese lugar es tétrico, la casa de ella queda en el centro del cementerio, del antiguo cementerio-

El detective Tendel frunció el ceño cuando el oficial dijo:

-Ella vive al final del Barrio Victoriano-

-¿En la casa embrujada?-

-La misma. . .

-Mejor mandemos a uno de sus sub-alterno-

-Dudo que deseen ir, ninguna persona se acerca a ese lugar. . . De tan solo pensarlo me . . . Siento escalofríos . . . Pasan cosas raras ahí-

-¿Qué somos oficial, hombres o ratones?-

-¡Ratón!-

Si otra hubiera sido la situación el detective se hubiera carcajeado en la cara del oficial pero él podía entender su temor.

Esa era una parte de la ciudad de Tokio que las personas no se acercaban incluso hasta el detective tenía miedo pero dijo con pesar:

-Este asesino en serie va acabar con nuestras carreras, necesitamos de las habilidades psíquicas de esta mujer. . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Mañana iremos a primera hora, mientras tanto de igual llame a la morgue y pregunte por ella, tal vez no tengamos necesidad de irla a buscar a su casa-

-¡Espero que así sea!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ajenos a lo que hacían la policía local, Sakura les daba una noticia a sus padres que no le hizo mucha gracia y Fujitaka pregunto:

-¿Trabajar de nuevo? . . . ¿En la morgue?-

-Así es padre, es hora de trabajar, voy a tener tres bebes, las cuentas del hospital no se pagan solas-

-Tu madre y yo podemos. . .

-¡No! . . . Ustedes ya me ayudaron además no es justo que Touya solo trabaje-

Nadeshiko miro a su hija entonces dijo con malestar:

-¿Tiene que ser en la morgue?-

-El horario nocturno paga el triple del salario normal, madre además. . . Hay ciertos trabajos que me son redituables-

[Los padres de Sakura ignoraban que ella había colaborado con la policía local en ciertos casos y por resolverlos le daban una comisión muy buena que le permitía equilibrar sus gastos.]

Fujitaka miro a su hija sin entenderla pero su madre dijo con malestar:

-¿Por qué no trabajas en el hospital con tu hermano?-

-Porque no me gusta los lugares que hay tantas personas-

-¡Eres imposible!-

Sakura sonrío cuando dijo:

-Me gusta la calma que hay en la morgue es reconfortante-

-¿Qué tiene de reconformarte ver tantos muertos?- Pregunto Nadeshiko con enojo y su esposo dijo con calma:

-Mi amor, si Sakura desea regresar a su trabajo, no somos quienes para detenerla-

-¿Cómo que no somos quienes para detenerla? . . . ¡Somos sus padres! . . . A mi ese trabajo no me gusta.-

Sakura sonrío con calma era un " Deja Vu " paso por lo mismo la primera vez que le dijo dónde iba a trabajar, qué iba estudiar o cuándo les comento sobre la compra de la casa.

A pesar de todo era divertido ver a sus padres regañarla pero ella no iba cambiar su decisión estaba dispuesta a regresar a trabajar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Mientras Wei manejaba, Sheifa aprovecho para decirles a sus sobrinos:

-¡Chicos una foto para el recuerdo!.-

Los niños sonrieron pero para malestar de Sheifa se apago su móvil y dijo con malestar:

-Se me descargo el móvil por favor Xiao . . . Préstame tu móvil-

Xiaoláng no contesto, solo se limito a darle su móvil cuando Sheifa dijo:

-Ahora si niños digan " Queso "-

Los niños posaron para la foto, entonces su tía dijo con emoción:

-Se ven lindos, miren niños. . .

Los niños tomaron el móvil y empezaron a ver la foto pero el tocara la pantalla cambio a otra foto y Yuna dijo con emoción:

-¡Tía Sakura sale linda en la foto!-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño en señal de desconcierto entonces su sobrino M-Ajay, al ver la foto le susurro al oído algo a Yuna y este sonrío de forma cómplice.

Xiaoláng les pido el móvil y noto con desconcierto dos fotos de ellas:

La primera mostrando los dientes y haciendo una señal con los dedos [ V ] noto que esa foto ella se estaba burlando del fotógrafo pero no recordaba dónde la había tomado, a pesar que el fondo no le fue difícil reconocer, era un gabinete.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¿Cuándo le tome esta foto? . . ¿Dónde le tome esta foto? . . . Hay una segunda foto . . . ¡Ella se ve linda! . . .

Esta vez él la miro con desconcierto, la foto mostraba sus cabellos cortos con reflejos rubios y con el suave maquillaje realzaba sus hermosos ojos de color verde.

Una extraña sensación lo perturbo porque trataba de recordar cuando tomo esas dos fotos pero su cabeza era un cheque en blanco pero no paso desapercibido para su hermana y sus sobrinos que él se perdió al mirar la foto de la mujer que fue su esposa.

Los niños miraba a su tía y ella solo alzo los hombros en señal qué no sabía que estaba pasando y todo por dos fotos.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Les invito a leer: **

**[4.1] Mi último cuento adaptado: Una Navidad para Recordar. Con este cierro el primer volumen de cuentos de este año. META CUMPLICA 12 cuentos adaptados ^.^ **

**[4.2] El CP8 del FF. ¿Cómo paso esto?.**

**[4.3] Empiezo mis actualizaciones el Domingo con: Los Antagonistas [Skip Beat] Favor tomen nota. ¡Gracias! **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	59. 2T-CP6 ¡Desconcierto!

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.****]**

**Capítulo VI.-****¡Desconcierto!.**

**[Minutos después]**

Los rostros desencajados de Los Reed era un poema incluso Meling que estaba presente para despedirse de su tío y sus primos se quedo sin palabras.

Finalmente Kerberus sintió que sus emociones lo traicionaron, se acerco a sus hijos, era la primera vez que los veía juntos y los abrazos.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, más de uno se emoción ante ese conmovedor re-encuentro dónde las palabras estaban demás.

Poco le importo si hacía el ridículo ante los presentes, Kerberus derramo lagrimas de emoción sobre sus pequeños hijos: Yuna y su mellizo M-Ajay.

Los tomo en brazos y les dijo a sus familiares en perfecto inglés:

-Padre, hermano, prima, ellos son mis hijos-

Meiling no se privo de besar a los niños.

Espineel sonrío emocionado, no se privo de tomar a uno en brazos y dijo con reproche:

-¡Ninguno se parece a mí!-

Ese comentario quito la tensión porque los presentes empezaron a reír incluso los niños.

Clow se emoción al tener a sus niños por primera vez juntos y dijo con alegría:

-El parecido de los niños con Kerberus es impresionante pero es obvio que se parecen a mi esposa [Ella era rubia y de ojos celestes de ahí que Kerberus tenga esas características físicas] . . . Pero no se pueden negar que son Li . . . ¡Gracias Xiaoláng por traerlos!-

En ese momento todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Sheifa y Clow dijo:

-¿Eres la hermana mayor de Xiaoláng?-

-¡Buenos días Reed! . . . Soy Sheifa Li-

-¿Estas embarazada?-

-¡Así es! . . . Espero que cuiden a mis sobrinos y lamento todo lo que han pasado por mis hermanas-

Ante ese comentario Los Reed se dieron cuenta que Sheifa era muy diferente a sus hermanas entonces Kerberus sonrío con suavidad y se limito a decir:

-¡Gracias!-

Pero Sheifa miro a los presentes y dijo:

-Traer a los niños no fue mi idea sino la de mi hermano-

Los Reed miraron a Xiaoláng pero antes de decir palabra alguna el golpe de la puerta los interrumpió entonces Espineel abrió la puerta y dijo:

-¡El matrimonio Takashi!-

Tanto Yamasaki como Rika, quién venía con el pequeño bebe que habían adoptado en brazos y con el vientre abultado producto de su primer embarazo mostraron abiertamente su asombro al ver a Los Li y a los niños en el lugar.

Luego del saludo correspondiente y de conocer el por qué estaban ahí, Yamaski dijo con calma:

-Luego que se confirme sobre la prueba de ADN del segundo niño, vamos a proceder con el cambio de los apellidos-

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna hasta que escucho a sus sobrinos hacer una extraña petición:

-¡Papá, nos llevas a ver a la Muerte!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kerberus con asombro y su hijo M-Ajay dijo:

-Tío Li tiene la foto de ella. . .

Todos se quedaron sin palabras pero Yuna dijo sin malicia alguna:

-M-Ajay quiere conocer a tía Sakura, papá nos llevas dónde la tía Sakura-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras pero sin duda el más desconcertado era Xiaoláng con lo que no conto fue que Espineel mostrara un interés poco usual en él al decir:

-¡Eso sería una excelente idea! . . . ¡Me encantaría verla!-

-¿Y tú por qué quieres ver a mi esposa?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con malestar.

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿No se habían divorciado?- Pregunto Espineel con curiosidad, la misma pregunta tenían todos entonces Xiaoláng contesto con reproche, ni él mismo entendía por qué se estaba enojando:

-Los papeles han sido ingresados y el trámite sigue su curso pero aun estamos casados-

-¡Ah! . . . ¡Qué importa! . . . Es tan solo una mera formalidad- Contesto Espineel pero antes que Xiaoláng diga algo Sheifa dijo en un tono conciliador:

-¡Hermano creo que es hora de irnos!-

Xiaoláng miro a Espineel pero se centro en Kerberus cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-Vine a entregarte a tus hijos porque me pareció lo correcto pero si tienes intención de usarlos para acercarte a la mujer que fue mi esposa creo que me equivoque-

Ante la tensión palpable en el ambiente los niños se asustaron por el aura mortal que el despedía y Espineel dijo con malestar:

-¿Y a ti que te importa si entramos en contacto con ella?-

-¿Estas interesado en ella?- Pregunto de forma directa Xiaoláng, los presentes no tenían idea por qué él hizo esa pregunta pero antes que Espineel contestara Meiling dijo:

-¡Creo que es hora de dar por terminado este encuentro!-

-¡No te entrometas Reed!- Contesto Xiaoláng de forma abrupta y Clow respondió:

-¡No le hables en ese tono a mi sobrina!-

-Entonces dígale que no sea entrometida-

-¡YA BASTA!- Dijo Kerberus con malestar mientras tomaba a sus pequeños niños de las manos y señalo rápidamente:

-Te agradezco que nos hayas facilitado el trabajo de pelear por los niños y exponerlos a una situación desagradable. Te pido de favor que te retires-

Sheifa tomo a su hermano de un brazo dándole entender que no diga palabra alguna, Xiaoláng se limito a mirar a Espineel pero su mirada era impregnada de odio puro y él no sabía por qué se enojaba con Espineel.

Salio del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de los niños.

Sheifa aprovecho su salida para darles un beso rápido a sus sobrinos y prometió mantenerse en contacto con ellos, siempre y cuando el padre lo autorice a lo que Kerberus no tuvo problema alguno en aceptar.

Se disculpo por los comentarios de su hermano [Xiaoláng] y salió del lugar detrás de él.

Al llegar al auto dónde lo esperaba Wei, quién no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión de los hermanos Li, puso atención cuando Sheifa le reclamo a su hermano y le dijo:

-¿Por qué te enojaste?. . . Ni te despediste de los niños.-

Xiaoláng no contesto y Sheifa tuvo un punto que él no entendía y le dijo:

-¡No entiendo! . . . ¿Qué te importa si Espineel muestra interés en Sakura? . . . ¿No eres tú el que le pidió el divorcio?-

-¡YA BASTA! . . . ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO!-

-¡NO ME GRITES! . . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Xiaoláng no estás bien. . .

Al ver que su hermano no contesto y al cruzar mirada con Wei quién la miro con atención a través del retrovisor se animo a decir:

-No sé la razón por la que decidiste de la noche a la mañana separaste de tu esposa pero tu amnesia parcial no es normal, necesitas ayuda profesional hermano-

Xiaoláng la miro con interés y Sheifa se dio cuenta que acertó en su comentario entonces se animo a decir:

-Conozco a un terapeuta, él puede revisar tu caso y tal vez te ayuda a recuperar la memoria. . . El Dr. Hans Grimmer fue un neurocirujano reconocido pero debido a un accidente automovilístico quedo invalido y perdió dos dedos-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esa tragedia?-

-Porque eso no le impidió continuar con la medicina, dejo la Neurocirugía y empezó con sus estudios en Psiquiatría y Psicología. . . Lo conozco porque mi terapeuta El Dr. Kalo Yulan, me lo recomendó durante sus vacaciones, es excelente-

-¿Excelente? . . . Si fracasaste en tu matrimonio-

-Methis nunca me amo y lo sabes. . .

-¿Y sobre. . . Cómo se llama tú. . . El padre de las niñas? . . . ¿Oye cómo sabes qué vas a tener dos niñas?-

Sheifa sonrío abiertamente cuando le dijo:

-¡Esta noche me veré con René! . . . ¿No lo recuerdas? . . . Tu esposa me dijo que tendría dos niñas-

Xiaoláng prefirió no hacer pregunta alguna.

Al llegar a la mansión Li y dejar a su hermana en ella, Wei aprovecho que se quedaron solos para decir en voz alta:

-¡La sugerencia de la señora Sheifa es acertada!-

Al ver que Xiaoláng no contesto, Wei se animo a decir:

-Olvidar a la persona que ama no es normal. . . Tal vez si ve al terapeuta este le puede ayudar-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras cuando pregunto:

-¿De qué hablas Wei?-

-¡Usted ama a la señora Sakura! . . . Tal vez, no lo recuerde pero yo vi como usted se enamoro de ella y ella de usted-

-¿No me digas?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con un tinte de sarcasmo en su voz entonces Wei dijo:

-Sé de su propuesta matrimonial y los interés que habían en el-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño cuando dijo:

-¡No entiendo! . . . ¿Sabías qué ella se caso conmigo por dinero?-

-¡Así no pasaron las cosas!-

-Mis padres dijeron. . .

-¡Ya veo! . . . Se dejo envenenar por sus padres-

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y Wei tomo confianza para decir:

-Hace meses atrás el joven Eriol Hiragizawa se iba a casar con la heredera del emporio Misuki, la señorita Nakuru . . . ¿Recuerda la despedida de soltero que le organizo?-

Xiaoláng se tomo su tiempo en responder y dijo:

-Recuerdo algo . . .

-¡Fue un escándalo! . . . Su abuelo lo amenazo en desheredarlo sino contraía nupcias-

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?-

-No sé cómo se conocieron pero fue usted el que le propuso el trato a la señora Sakura-

Al ver el rostro lleno de desconcierto del hombre castaño, Wei dijo con calma:

-Si bien al inicio era un matrimonio falso, no sé en qué momento su matrimonio se convirtió en algo real pero lo que sí puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme sobre lo que dicen sus padres sobre ella no es cierto-

-¿En qué te basas para hacer tal afirmación?-

-A ellos nunca le gusto la señora Sakura-

-Debe ser, una mujer que se casa por dinero con su hijo . . . ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza en un gesto negativo?-

-¡Ellos le temen! . . . Ella tiene dones extraños, sus comentarios lo ha hecho padecer en más de una ocasión y debo decirle que usted por ella se enfrento no solo a sus padres sino que hasta desafió a su abuelo-

Si antes Xiaoláng estaba desconcertado ahora estaba sin palabras y Wei esta vez se animo abrir la puerta del auto para que él ingrese a este y le dijo:

-El hombre que es ahora dista mucho de aquel que fue antes de conocer a la señora Sakura y del hombre que estuvo con ella-

-¿Hablas cómo si fuera tres personas?-

-¿Tal vez? . . . Usted cambio cuando estaba con ella es fue palpable-

Xiaoláng ingreso al carro, al ver a Wei ingresar al asiento de adelante le dijo:

-¡Vamos a la oficina!-

-Como usted diga señor Li-

Xiaoláng quedo en completo silencio mientras observaba el camino que le era familiar. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Sheifa ingreso a la casa y se centro en llamar a René, un hombre al que había conocido en uno de sus viajes de negocios.

René Mieles era un reconocido piloto de las líneas Air France.

Ingreso al despacho para poder hablar con calma con su amante, sin embargo se quedo sin palabras al sentir un extraño olor en el ambiente.

Entonces dijo en voz alta:

-¿Qué es ese hedor? . . . ¿SANGRE? . . . .

Ingreso al despacho y vio con horror a su hermana Feime con una hacha en la frente y su cuerpo presentaba varios cortes.

Abrió y cerró la boca [literalmente hablando] . . . De la impresión sintió arcadas dado su estado le falto el aire y dijo con voz estrangulada:

-¡FEI . . . FEIME . . . . AUXILIO! . . . ¡VENGAN! . . . . ¡AYUDA! . . . [Sonido del Llanto descontrolado]

Sus gritos alertaron al personal de seguridad y de servicio.

Sus padres no estaban en la casa.

El patriarca estaba en su oficina.

Al igual sus hermanas Faren y Futtie que se habían marchado la noche anterior dado que no querían estar presente cuando los niños se fueran.

El personal se quedo perplejo, nadie había, visto ni escuchado nada.

Ese fue el triste final para Feime Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Camino a la Corporación Li]**

Xiaoláng iba salir del carro cuando su móvil empezó a sonar con insistencia y dijo con desgano:

-¿Qué quieres She . . .

No pudo completar la pregunta porque escucho los llantos descontrolados de su hermana y se alerto entonces pregunto:

-¿Por qué lloras Sheifa? . . . ¡CALMATE! . . . ¡NO TE ENTIENDO! . . . ¿Muerta? . . . ¿Cómo que Feime está muerta? . . . .

Xiaoláng miro a Wei con desconcierto y dijo en voz alta:

-¡REGRESEMOS A LA MANSION LI! -

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto Wei con sorpresa.

Xiaoláng lo miro sin saber qué contestar pero dijo con voz entre cortada:

-Sheifa llamo. . . Para avisar que encontró . . . ¡Oh por DIOS! . . . ¡Feime fue asesina!-

-¿Qué?- El anciano tomo el volante con las dos manos y miro a Xiaoláng con sorpresa y él respondió:

-¡VAMOS A LA MANSION LI!-

En medio de su nerviosismo Wei dijo:

-Hay que llamar a la policía. . .

Xiaoláng no respondió cuando empezó a marcar con nerviosismo.

Por ahora se limitaría hablar con la policía e iría a la Mansión Li a ver a su hermana.

**[Xiaoláng POV]**

-¡Feime está muerte! . . . ¿Cómo paso esto? . . . ¿Quién pudo hacer algo tan atroz? . . . ¿Futtie y Faren? . . . ¿Ellas no serían capaz de matar a su propia hermana o sí? . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Necesito dejar de pensar lo que no es . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-En mí Facebook encontraran reportajes sobre: La Memoria, que me va servir de base para armar el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué tal me quedo este? ¿Se sorprendieron? . . . ¡Falta más!. ^.^ **

**5.- Les invito a leer : **

**5.1 El CP9 del FF. ¿Cómo Paso esto?. **

**5.2 La re-edición y dos nuevos capítulo de Militares y Civiles ^.^ [Lo publico a las 10:00PM]**

**Adelanto mis actualizaciones porque a partir del 02-Enero-2013 empiezo hacer mi presentación para mi proyecto de grado. Así que estamos en un momento de descanso y hay que aprovechar ^.^ **

**5.3 Estoy re-enganchada con el anime MONSTER si no lo han visto se los recomiendo. Este anime va servir de base para mi último ONE-SHOT: Confesiones de un Sicario. Que publicare sino me muero antes [Ante todo el drama] el DOMINGO. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	60. 2T-CP7 Segunda Muerte-Segunda Vida

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo VIII.-**** ¡****Segunda Muerte-Segunda Vida****!**

Se dice que cuando la muerte nos visitas una extraña fragancia a rosas se infiltra en el lugar e invaden nuestros sentidos.

Otros dices que es un aroma frutal pero cuando la muerte ha venido a nosotros de forma brutal, aquel suave aroma se convierte en el más letal de los hedores.

El hedor de la sangre seca y la impresión causado por la horrible escena de Feime Li haber sido encontrada por su hermana mayor Sheifa, tenía a todos consternados.

Clow Li de la impresión se quedo sin palabras.

Hien Li de la impresión quedo en shock, nunca ni es sus más oscuras pesadillas vio tal escena macabra, el dolor lo golpeo.

Ieran Li se desmayo. El trauma causado al ver a su hija con un hacha en la cabeza y el despacho manchado de la sangre de su hija fue una visión aterradora que la iba llevar en su mente hasta el final de sus días.

Sheifa Li era la que en peor estaba y dado por su estado, sufrió un colapso nervioso que la envío al hospital después de haber visto el triste final de su hermana.

Xiaoláng Li en cambio se vistió bajo la máscara de la indiferencia, asumió el rol del hombre de la familia y mantuvo su semblante sereno, alguien debía hacerlo, él controlo al personal de servicio y de seguridad para que la noticia no se filtre a la prensa y la Familia Li no se vea envuelto en reportajes distorsionados de la crónica roja y de la prensa rosa.

Pero la pero parte fue presenciar el levantamiento del cadáver de su hermana y tolerar los interrogatorios propios de un caso de asesinado en primer grado.

Fue un día que marco a la familia Li. Un día que ninguno de ellos iba olvidar pero la pregunta suelta era: ¿Dónde estaban Futtie y Faren?, porque Xiaoláng las llamo con insistencia pero solo consiguió dar con su buzón de voz y luego de dejar varios mensajes espero que ellas se comunican con él al enterarse de la noticia sobre la muerte de su hermana Feime.

El inspector Dante Kía de la policía metropolitana de Hong Kong sin duda alguna tenía uno de los casos más complejos de su carrera policial.

La Familia Li no iba descansar hasta encontrar: ¿Quién asesino a Feime Li? ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital General de Hong Kong]**

El Dr. Matheus Sanderson estaba en un dilema personal cuando escucho la orden del director del hospital y pregunto:

-¿Una bomba?-

-Recibimos una llamada anónima, un grupo de terroristas exigen al gobierno asilo político para uno de sus miembros pero como el gobierno, ha negado tal petición y ellos han amenazado con atentar contra las entidades públicas del estado-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¡Mantener la calma! . . . Vamos esperar que la unidad de las fuerzas especiales de la milicia vengan al hospital a revisar el aérea-

-¿No vas ha dar la alerta negra?-

-¡No creo que sea conveniente!-

-¡Me temo que no debes ignorar esa advertencia!-

-Dejemos que vengan la unidad antiterrorista para que nos den instrucciones pero con discreción avísales a todos en tu departamento, voy avisar a todos mis jefes de planta-

El nerviosismo se apodero del Dr. Sanderson entonces dijo con recelo:

-¡Yo no puedo morir tengo hijos! . . . ¿Qué hago? . . . ¡Eh! . . . Yue tienes un minuto-

-¡Claro dime Teo! . . .

-¡Necesito que me cubras!-

-¡Claro! . . . Yo lo hago. . .

-Me tomare unos días libres. . . ¿Crees qué puedes sustituirme?-

-¡Afirmativo!- Contesto Yue con tranquilidad sin saber lo que se tendría que pasar en las siguientes horas, solo noto sin llamarte la atención que el Dr. Sanderson salía del lugar sin darle mayor explicaciones pero como eso era lo usual en él, no se molesto en preguntarle o hacerle comentarios al respecto y salió hacer sus guardias, iba hacer una guarda de 48 horas continuas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Empezaba anochecer cuando Sakura salió al hermoso jardín y se sentó sin prisa alguna en una de las amplias mecedoras que hace pocos días su hermano Touya había traído a la casa.

Sonrío con suavidad, la espera de sus futuros hijos la llenaba de una inmensa alegría y compartir esa dicha con sus familia la hacía sentir casi completa.

Sonrío con tristeza cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Mi felicidad sería completa si te tuviera a mi lado, mi amor! . . . [Suspiro de Resignación] . . . Tal vez no te vuelva a ver en mi vida pero nuestros hijos van a llenar ese vacío que dejaste en mí-

Sakura sintió la suave brisa nada propia de esas fechas y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos, no quería que aquellas emociones negativas terminaran afectado su salud.

Noto como el cielo termino de oscurecerse y una extraña opresión sintió en su pecho, entonces noto como el espectro que le era familiar vino a ella y dijo con calma:

-¡Mi señora es el día de tomar la segunda muerte para que de vida!-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y le dijo:

-¡Dale un regalo de mi parte!-

-¿Qué será?-

-Muéstrale aquel regalo más preciado para él antes de tomar su vida-

-¡Cómo usted ordene mi señora!-

-¡Un favor adicional!-

-¿Qué será?-

Sakura se paró de la mecedora y tomo una rosa azul entre sus manos y le dijo:

-¿Se la puedes entregar por mí?-

-¿Me vistes cara de mensajero?- Dijo con malestar el extraño espectro y Sakura se permitió reír abiertamente de él cuando señalo:

-¡Tú no tienes cara!-

-¡De igual no la puedo tocar!-

-¡Eso no será problema!-

Sakura extendió su mano cuando la hermosa rosa se transformo en una pequeña luz y la puso sobre las manos del espectro y le dijo:

-¡Solo necesitas dejarla junto a su velador! . . . Pero recuerda no me reveles nada de lo que veas en ese lugar.-

-¡No se preocupes mi señora!-

Sakura regreso a su mecedora y dijo con pesar:

-¡Lo siento Xiaoláng pero debo velar por nuestros hijos!-

-¡Hija!-

-¡Madre! . . . ¡Buenas noches! . . . Pensé que estabas descansando-

-Me iba retirar a dormir pero te vi aquí y quise venir . . . ¿Qué haces?-

-¡Haciendo planes a futuro madre!-

Nadeshiko se quedo sin palabras por varios segundos y se animo a preguntar:

-¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?-

-¡Mañana en la noche!-

-Sobre los policía que nos visitaron esta tarde . . . ¿Por qué dijeron que necesitan de tu ayuda? . . . Tú no eres detective o algo que se le parezca-

-¡Madre! . . . Conozco a varios policías por mi trabajo, hay un cadáver que debo maquillar y otro que hay que . . .

-¡No me cuentes sobre estas cosas!- Dijo Nadeshiko con reproche mientras su hija sonrío con suavidad y contesto:

-¡Tú preguntaste madre al respecto!-

-Lo sé, a veces pero de entrometida pero me preocupo por ti hija . . .

-¡Lo sé! . . . Ve a descansar, mañana debemos pasar por el hospital-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Me levantare temprano para hacer el desayuno y de paso preparar un grandioso almuerzo para Touya . . . ¿Comeremos en el hospital?-

-¡Así es madre!-

-¡Por favor Sakura no te quede hasta tarde! . . . ¡Buenas noches hija! - Dijo Nadeshiko con una cálida sonrisa mientras ingresaba a la casa.

-¡Buenas noches madre! . . . Sakura miro a su madre irse y regrese su mirada hacia la hermosa luna llena cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es tan solo cuestión de esperar!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En un hermoso sueño]**

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar notaba con asombro sus manos rejuvenecidas y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Eso es un sueño!-

-¡No lo es! . . . ¡Esto es un recuerdo Clow Li! . . . ¡Tu más hermoso y apreciado recuerdo!- Dijo una extraña voz en su cabeza pero antes que Clow contestara noto al pie del hermoso lago, bañado por los hermosos rayos dorados del sol, él apenas tenía 16 años cuando había asistido a una fiesta de compromiso de uno de sus primos lejanos y esperaba en el antiguo puerto de Hong Kong una pequeña barcaza llegue para que los lleve a la isla más cercana del lugar donde se daría el evento.

En esa época él esperaba con paciencia, la llegada de la pequeña barcaza cuando noto con asombro a la hermosa joven de cabellos largos azulados que en ese momento estaban recogidos y ojos negros que llegaba con un hermoso kimono rojo y dijo con emoción:

-¡Mei! . . . La joven como era de esperarse levanto su mirada y noto la presencia de su primo lejano que ahora era un apuesto joven y sonrío con suavidad.

Sin duda alguna era el mejor recuerdo que tenía Clow Li en su vida, haber recordado después de tantos años a su primer y único amor, aquella niña de apenas 15 años que le hizo experimentar el sentimiento más puro que puede experimentar el ser humano, la recordó con nostalgia porque al siguiente año la tuberculosis la mato.

Ahora la veía de nuevo y Mei le dijo con una suave sonrisa:

-¡He estado esperando por ti Clow!-

Clow extendió su mano cuando sintió la suave mano de ella y le dijo:

-¿Ha venido por mí?-

-¡He venido por ti mi amor!- La niña le regalo una de las más dulces sonrisas.

Clow sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando escucho una voz que le dijo:

-¡El más dulce de tus recuerdo al final de tus días! . . . ¡Es hora Clow!-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Clow asustado al verse envueltos en tinieblas.

-¡Aquel que te dará el sueño eterno!-

-¿Eres la muerte?-

-¡Oh No! . . . Solo estoy ocupando su lugar de forma provisional pero ella me mando a venir por ti-

De pronto el temor desapareció cuando Clow volvió a ver a Mei y extendió su mano hacia ella.

Lo siguiente que sintió Clow fue caer en un profundo estupor.

El extraño espectro vio en el mortal su alma oscura, la extrajo de su cuerpo y noto la suave sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y dijo en voz alta:

-¡La muerte te ha mostrado su piedad ahora podrás descansar en paz porque el precio por tus malos actos tu alma en prenda quedara de aquí por todo la eternidad!-

De pronto aquella energía se transformo en una pequeña gota cristalina de color negro.

El espectro la tomo entre sus manos y dijo:

-¡Mi señora estará complacida!-

El espectro desapareció del lugar dejando al anciano aparentemente dormido con una sonrisa en su boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el Hospital General de Hong Kong]**

El sonido potente de una explosión en cadena sorprendió a todos los del pabellón de psiquiatría y neurocirugía.

Las llamaradas se extendían sin control por esa parte del hospital y tener tuberías subterráneas de oxigeno, helio y otros gases empeoraban el problema.

Un atentado terrorista sin precedente dejaba una decena de muertos y heridos.

El hedor de cuerpos quemados infestaba el lugar.

El hedor de la sangre mezclado con las medicinas del lugar se extendió en todas esas manzanas.

El humor contaminaba el lugar.

Las sirenas de la policía, cuerpo de bomberos y ambulancia de otros hospitales no se hicieron esperar.

Los rescatistas tenían una ardua labor porque el número de personas atrapadas bajos los escombros eran incontables, sin duda alguna la gran mayoría estaban muertos.

En las próximas horas la lista de víctimas sería interminable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al día siguiente]**

Sin duda alguna la crónica roja e incluso la prensa roja fueron los mayores beneficiarios de las nefastas tragedias.

Los titulares que dieron a la vuelta al mundo y puso a Hong Kong a la vista de todos fueron:

_-" Doble tragedia golpea a la Dinastía Li. Asesinan a joven heredera del emporio Li y Muerte por aparente causas naturales el patriarca: CLOW LI "-_

_-" Masacre en mansión Li trae consecuencias: Asesinan brutalmente a Feime Li y su abuelo al ver la escena muerte " -_

_-" ¿Quién será el sucesor del patriarca Li? " . . . "¡Brutal asesinato de la joven heredera del Familia Li!" . . . " Muere Clow Li , el hombre más rico del mundo " . . ._

_" ¡ATAQUE TERRORISTA y sin precedentes en Hospital Central de Hong Kong! . . . La lista de víctimas es interminable . . . ._

_-" Se da a conocer los primeros cuerpos encontrados del ataque terrorista que tuvo el Hospital Central de Hong Kong : Dr. Yue Tsukishiro lidera la lista de las víctimas . . . "_

_-" China se levanta con sangre. . . Ataque terrorista sin precedentes en el Hospital Central de Hong Kong marca el inicio de semana . . . Matanza en Mansión Li . . . ._

Las reacciones en diferentes partes del mundo eran de indignación por lo del atentado terrorista pero las noticias sin duda alguna sacudieron no solo a los miembros de la Familia Li sino a sus allegados, socios y conocidos.

Fue un inicio de semana horrible y terrible para la Famila Li.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! . . . Espero que disfruten de mis actualizaciones múltiples del día. Les deseo: DINERO - SALUD - Amor ^.^ **

**[3.1] Les invito a leer el avance de mi nueva historia programada para Enero-2013: El jardín del Edén. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	61. 2T-CP8 ¡Noticias que Impactan!

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo VIII.- ¡Noticias que Impactan!**

**[En Hospital General de Tokio]**

Las extrañas miradas hacia él.

Los murmullos fastidiosos lo ponían en alerta.

A pesar de tener mucho trabajo, Touya era una persona observadora y tenía la extraña sensación que desde que despertó algo iba a suceder.

Era extraño porque desde que se reencontró con su hermana, extraños sueños e imágenes sin sentidos venían a él, no sabía si era temor a un futuro cercano pero se negaba a presar atención aquellas extrañas sensaciones que desde que llego a Tokio lo molestaban.

Aquella mañana su hermana en particular lo despertó con un suave beso en la frente y al decir su frase:

_-¡Hermano no importa lo que pase recuerda que siempre me tienes a mi y pase lo que pase todo va estar bien!-_

Las dos veces anteriores que su hermana uso es sencilla frase con él, estuvo a punto de morir, la primera vez fue en la escuela, Sakura estaba ingresada en el hospital debido al post-operatorio por haber recibido su primer trasplante, él debía ir al paseo escolar pero Sakura lo detuvo en aquella ocasión y luego de decir la primera frase, comento con cansancio luego de varios segundos:

_-¡Debes quedarte conmigo es por tu bien! . . . ¡No hagas preguntas y sostén mi mano! . . . ¡No viajes hermano!-_

Apenas ella tenía menos de 9 años y ya notaba en ella dones extraños, al sostener su mano rara imágenes vinieron a su mente, al día siguiente el bus escolar había caído a un barranco matando a todo los niños de su escuela.

Touya sintió temor por primera vez en su vida de su hermana y sus extraños dones.

No les comento el tema a sus padres y Sakura advirtió con suavidad:

_-¡Es la primera vez que tengo un hermano! . . . ¡Te atesorare y te cuidare! . . . ¡Nunca cuestiones mis predicciones! . . . No sé porque vienen a mi pero no dejare que nada malo te pase porque para mí, tú eres lo más apreciado, hermano-_

Sakura no recordaba haber dicho esos comentarios, Touya lo comprobó después de pasar el primer suceso y preguntarle por qué le dijo tales palabras pero ella no sabía que responder.

La segunda vez cuando ella uso esa frase, él había ganado una beca para irse estudiar de intercambio a Francia dado sus excelentes notas y su agilidad para el deporte pero Sakura le dijo después de decir la primera frase:

_-¡No debes viajar! . . . ¡En mis sueños vi el avión caer! . . . Touya no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, en ese orden no debe suceder las cosas. . . ¡Hermanito no me dejes!-_

Esa segunda advertencia causo revuelo antes sus padres porque Touya se negó a viajar y tres horas después pasado la media noche, la noticia de la caída del avión en alguna parte de Europa daba la vuelta al mundo, 175 pasajeros, más la tripulación de la nave, todos muertos.

Aun recordaba, las lagrimas de sus padres, al saber que por la extraña predicción que hizo su hija menor, su hijo mayor se salvo.

Ahora se quedo sin palabras, Sakura hizo la primera predicción de niña y acertó, la segunda predicción de adolescente y acertó pero al ver en la pantalla plana de la sala de reuniones la noticia del atentado terrorista en Hong Kong se quedo sin palabras.

La sensación de vacío lo estremeció por completo.

Poco le importo si hacía un espectáculo ante las personas que estaba en el lugar, lágrimas de impotencias rodaron en sus mejillas.

Se sentía completamente culpable, al no haber insistido a Yue para que venga con él a Tokio.

Sabía que fuera de su familia, ninguna persona entendería los extraños dones de su hermana pero Yue era su persona amada, el hombre que le había dado sentido a su vida, el hombre con el que hizo planes a futuro.

Se quedo sin palabras al escuchar en las noticias internacionales, dentro de la lista de muertos la de su amante.

La cruda realidad lo embargo y salió del lugar por inercia.

**[Touya POV]**

¡Oh Dios! . . . ¡Yue está muerto! . . . ¡El hombre que amo está muerto! . . . . [Sonido del llanto] . . . Eso no está pasando . . .

-¡Hermano!-

Touya que estaba contra la pared se viro lentamente y noto la presencia de sus padres que por su expresión sabía que se habían enterado de la noticia y lo único que hizo por inercia porque todo pensamiento coherente en él se bloqueo, fue abrazar a su hermana y aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de aquel gesto, no pudo evitar llorar sobre ella.

Entre sollozos y leves susurros el día con remordimiento:

-¡Yo debí. . . Yo debí insistir para que venga conmigo!-

Sakura no dijo nada porque sentía el dolor que embargaba a su hermana y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando él dijo:

-¡Soy el culpable que Yue hay. . .

-¡No hermano! . . . Yue tuvo la oportunidad de vivir pero prefirió morir. . . Lo hizo desde el momento que ignoro mi advertencia. . . ¡Lo siento hermano pero Yue ya no está en este mundo!-

Esas palabras para Touya fueron crueles y Sakura le dio una sonrisa triste cuando le dijo:

-¡Vamos al cuarto donde está la mujer que lleva a mis hijos en su vientre!-

Fujitaka se acerco a su hijo y le dijo:

-¡Nosotros hemos avisado a los padres de Yue sobre lo sucedido!-

Touya miro a su padre con los ojos rojos y su madre dijo con calma:

-Ve con Sakura, hijo. . . Nosotros te vamos avisar que día se hará el funeral de Yue . . . Llamaré a Nakuru en unos minutos para saber si ya llegaron a Hong Kong-

Touya solo se limito a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, cuando su hermana lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo dónde estaba la hermosa y frágil mujer que gestaba a sus hijos entonces se sentó en el amplio sofá y le dijo:

-Cuando éramos niños yo solía poner mi cabeza en tus piernas y tú me leías hermosas historias. . . ¿Lo recuerdas?-

Touya solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo y ella dijo ven acuéstate aquí junto a mí y pon tu cabeza en mis piernas, así lo hizo Touya entonces Sakura se limito acariciar sus suaves cabellos negros y le dijo:

-¿Recuerda cuando éramos niños y te conté sobre la historia del Dios de la Vida y la Diosa de la Muerte?-

Touya ceso sus lágrimas ante esa pregunta y contesto:

-¡Ese amor es una tragedia completa! . . . En cada una de sus re-encarnaciones nunca ha terminado bien. . . ¿A qué viene eso?-

-¿Recuerdas la historia de la pequeña niña de alas rojas-negras-blancas?-

-¿La diosa del amor?-

-¡La pequeña niña nunca creció y nunca se convirtió en diosa por sus travesuras!-

-¿Por qué me hablas de ella?-

-Porque cuenta la leyenda que es ella la que se encarga de enredar los hilos del destino para confundir a los mortales y hacer que las personas se enamoren y desenamoren al mismo tiempo-

-¿Me quieres decir algo Sakura?- Esta vez Touya se acomodo para mirar el rostro de su hermana y ella contesto:

-¡El hilo de amor es blanco, el hilo de la pasión y del deseo es rojo y el hilo de la lujuria es negro! . . . Tus hilos eran rojos y negros. . . Yue no es la persona que estaba destinada a esta contigo-

-¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?-

-Porque cuando el amor es real, no importa el tiempo que pase o lo que pases, siempre va estar presente esa persona especial para ti . . . Yue no accedió a tu petición y por eso murió-

-¿Es un castigo?-

-¡No! . . . Las personas nos unimos a otras y el primer hilo es el de color rojo, luego se convierte en negro y al final si es el verdadero amor se convierte en blanco-

-¿Cómo era esa historia?-

Sakura sonrío con nostalgia cuando empezó a recordar y le dijo a su hermano con suavidad mientras tocaba sus cabellos:

-Todo sucedió poco más de su tercera reencarnación, la Diosa de la Muerte había re-encarnado en una novicia. . .

-¡Pero el Dios de la Vida sin saber había re-encarnado en un pirata!- Afirmo Touya al recordar la historia entonces su hermana dijo con suavidad:

-Uno de los más peligrosos y buscado de los 12 mares -

-¿Doce Mares?-

-¡En este entonces la Tierra no era un planeta sino tres! . . .

-¡Cierto! . . . ¿Tri - Tera? . . . Un raro planeta de extraños humanos con ciertos dones especiales-

-¡Así es! . . . Un extraño planeta bendecido por una exótica vegetación y mortales especiales . . . ¿Recuerdas Touya cómo iba la historia?-

-¡Partes! . . . El fue herido de forma mortal y encontrado en una playa abandonada por la pequeña novicia que se lo llevo a sanar, apenas tenía 9 años. . . Ella curo sus heridas y velo por él pero al pasar el tiempo, el sucio pirata en lugar de darles las gracias se la llevo para ser esclava- Dijo Touya con reproche, ante su enojo su hermana no pudo evitar reír cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Así no iba la historia hermano y déjame decirte que tu concepto de Pirata esta distorsionado!-

-Pero de que se la llevo se la llevo, pobre niña . . . No quiero pensar las atrocidades que le hizo-

-¡El fue gentil! . . . Pero no la tomo por amante, cuido de ella hasta que creció fue a la edad de 16 años cuando la pequeña niña capto la atención del pirata-

-¡VIEJO BABOSO! . . . ¡ERA UNA NIÑA! . . . ¡Ya me enoje! . . . ¿Por qué me cuentas eso?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No era viejo! . . . Bueno en esa época tener 22 años era un hombre mayor . . . La diferencia de edad era casi de 15 años-

-Por eso digo. . . ¡Pobre niña!-

-¡Ella fue feliz! . . . Bueno si no hubieran naufragado, aquella niña de casi 17 años hubiera tenido su primera hija-

Touya se quedo callado por unos segundos y su hermana pregunto:

-¿Quién es aquella niña? . . . ¿Era una niña?-

-¡Iba ser una niña mortal! . . . Pero a la Diosa de la Muerte no se le permite concebir. . . Sin embargo cuando ella despertó en aquel jardín . . .

-¡El jardín del Edén! . . . El jardín que el Dios de la Vida construyo para que la Diosa de la Muerte despierte de su eterno sueño-

-¡Exacto! . . . Aquel Jardín de un Mundo Paralelo tenía más de un secreto . . . La Diosa de la Muerte había regresado al sueño eterno pero el Dios de la Vida había regresado al lugar con tristeza al no poder recordar lo sucedido en esa re-encarnación entonces la tristeza le hizo cometer una locura-

-¡Robo el polvo del sueño del Dios del Ensueño!-

-¡Exacto! . . . . Y se re-encontró con ella en sus sueños, al hacerlo recordó cada una de sus re-encarnaciones y sintió el dolor tan palpable por la pérdida de la niña mortal . . . Entonces en el mundo de los sueños ajenos a su triste realidad por primera vez el Dios de la Vida pudo tocar a la Diosa de la Muerte-

-¡Y de aquella unión no permitida nació la traviesa niña!-

-¡No así no fue! . . . De aquella unión no permitida que fue eterna porque al no haber vida, el tiempo se detuvo en todo ese universo, apareció en el mundo de los sueños la pequeña niña mortal pero al darse cuenta de la maldición que tenían sus futuros padres, ella tomo la iniciativa de aparecer en el jardín del Edén, causando tal revuelo-

-¡Que el padre Tiempo al ver sus alas se alerto! . . . Obligo a su hijo regresar al mundo real y vio con asombro a la niña. . .

-¡Exacto! . . . El padre Tiempo tenía miedo de aquella preciosa niña porque representaba lo incierto y ella se presento ante él entonces le dijo:

_-¡Si mi padre es el Dios de la Vida y mi madre es la Diosa de la Muerte entonces yo seré la Diosa del Amor!-_

Sakura sonrío con calma cuando dijo a su hermano:

-Pero una Diosa del Amor ya había entonces el padre Tiempo le pidió a su hijo, que sacrifique a la niña, porque nada bueno podía salir de la unión de dioses tan poderosos-

-¡Debió de ser difícil para el Dios de la Vida sacrificar a su propia hija!-

-¡Pero él no lo hizo! . . . Sabía que la niña no es mortal pero tampoco inmortal porque al no nacer no podía morir entonces la convirtió en una hermosa rosa azul y la sembró a lado del lecho de la diosa de la Muerte y cuando ella despertó al recordar a la niña le imploro al padre Tiempo que convierta en diosa, aunque no la pueda tocar porque no se quería arriesgar a matar a su propia hija por su toque letal-

-¡Pobre diosa de la Muerte en toda esta historia ella es la que peor parte se lleva!-

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y le dijo:

-El padre Tiempo accedió a su petición pero se la llevo, no la convierto en diosa por temor a sus dones pero cuando la pequeña visitaba el hermoso jardín siempre llevaba consigo una rosa azul que crecía cada 10 lunas [Equivalente a 10000 años] y le decía a su madre que la escucha con diversión: Soy el destino . . . Hoy he hecho enojar a la Diosa del Amor y he enredados los hilos de los mortales . . . [Risas Divertidas] . . . Además pinte sus hilos de colores . . . .

-¡Una niña muy traviesa!-

-Una niña que quiso que todas las personas sientan en parte el dolor de sus padres al no estar juntos, sus travesuras son inocentes sin embargo le trajeron otro tipo de alegría a los Dioses de la Vida y de la Muerte . . . Ella siempre está pendiente de cuando sus padres re-encarnan como mortales y ha tratado de colarse en sus vidas pero el padre Tiempo siempre se ha dado cuenta de ello y la detiene-

-¡Con justa razón! . . . Esa niña es traviesa-

-Pero ella ha encontrado la manera de estar cerca de sus padres, re-encarnando cuando no ha sido detectada en seres cercanos a ellos, algunas veces ha sido padre, madre, mejor amigo o amiga . . . Por lo general siempre está cerca de la diosa de la Muerte más por instinto que por recordarla . . .

-¿La niña no recuerda a su propia madre?-

-¡Hizo un acuerdo con ella! . . . ¡Nunca re-encarnaría como su hija porque sino la perdería! . . . Pero siempre estaría cerca-

-¿La diosa de la Muerte recuerda a su hija?-

-¡NO! . . . Dado el dolor que ha sentido, la diosa de la Muerte bloquea sus recuerdos pero solo se activan cuando se encuentra con el Dios de la Vida . . . Porque hay re-encarnaciones que no han coincido pero sin embargo por instinto se aferra a su hija aunque nunca sabe quién es en su vida mortal-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-

-Porque aquella niña que rara vez viene a este mundo, cuando lo hace le gusta ser traviesa. Jugar con los mortales y ponerse en sus ojos la venda que le robo al Dios del Ensueño y hace que los mortales se enamoren de quienes no deben-

-¿Significa qué no estoy destino a estar solo?-

-¡Así es hermano! . . . Cuando menos los espere. . . Amaras de nuevo pero esta vez será real-

-¿No sé cómo lo haces?-

-¡No entiendo la pregunta!-

-¡Tus extrañas historias siempre me confortan y hacen que me olvide de mis problemas!-

-¿Tal vez alguna vez en mis vidas anteriores fui una trotamundos y me ganaba la vida relatando sueños y cuentos, algunos ciertos y otros inventados?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡Eso estuvo bueno! . . . [Risas Suaves] . . . Sakura la cuenta cuentos . . . Te equivocaste de profesión-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Sakura miro a su hermano con reproche a pesar que no pudo parar de reír al escuchar las risas escandalosas de su hermano.

Las risas de los hermanos Kinomoto dejo sin palabras a sus padres que al ingresar a la habitación, se extrañaron de aquellas risas y por los gestos que hizo Touya, quién las lágrimas se le salían de tanto reírse, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko empezaron a reír entonces Nadeshiko pregunto:

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¿De qué nos reímos?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . ¡No lo sé! . . . Contesto Fujitaka con desconcierto contagiando a sus dos hijos y a su esposa de la risa por esa respuesta fuera de lugar.

En ese momento las risas inundaron el lugar y todo sentimiento amargo por la pérdida de Touya quedo en el olvido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Xiaoláng despertó de su extraño sueño con una sensación de vacío.

Se quedo sin palabras al recordar que pasado medio día iba hacer el funeral noble de Feime y su abuelo Clow Li que hace pocas horas había confirmado que había muerto de causas naturales.

Lo más extraño era el suave aroma de la hermosa rosa azul bañada en rocío que tenía sobre sus sabanas.

Aquel aroma lo perturbo al recordar el aroma de la mujer de sus sueños.

Suspiro con pesar y dijo en voz alta:

-Haré caso a Sheifa necesito ver a un médico. . .Esta amnesia parcial no es normal . . . [Sonido de la puerta abriéndose] . . .

-¡Disculpe joven Xiaoláng que ingrese sin tocar!-

-¡Dime Wei! . . . ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-¡La señora Futtie está de regreso!-

-¿Y Faren?-

-¡Fue encontrada degollada está mañana en un motel!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro y Wei dijo con pesar:

-¡Hay otro problema! . . .

-¿Más problemas?-

-La noticia se infiltro en los medios-

-¡Maldición! . . . . ¿Qué más puede pasar?-

-¡La señora Sheifa fue llevada a una Clínica Privada al tener principio de aborto!-

Esta vez Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna porque sus expresiones lo dijo todo entonces Wei continuo con las malas noticias y le dijo:

-No sé qué paso pero llamo Kerberus Reed, al parecer la señora Sheifa tuvo un altercado con el padre de sus. . . Bueno con aquel hombre y . . .

-¡Vamos por partes! . . . ¿Dónde está mi hermana Sheifa?-

-¡En la Clínica Privada Dronka!-

-¡Retrasa los Funerales de Feime y mi abuelo! . . . Iré primero a ver a Sheifa y entérame qué paso. . .

-¡El inspector Dante Kía lo está esperando abajo para hablar con usted!-

-¡Eso no puede estar pasando! . . . . Pareciera que la muerte se ensaño con nosotros-

Wei miro a Xiaoláng y le dijo en un tono extraño:

-¡Se dice que cuando la Muerte toca a la puerta de una Familia lo hace tres veces!-

-¿Por qué dices eso Wei?-

Wei movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y pregunto:

-¿Decir qué señor Li?-

-Me dijiste que cuando la Muerte toca a la puerta de una Familia lo hace tres veces. . . ¿Por qué?-

Wei se quedo sin palabras y dijo con desconcierto:

-¿Yo dije esas palabras?-

-¡Las acabas de pronunciar!-

-¡NO! . . . Esa frase no es mía. . . Alguna vez la escuche de parte de . . .

-¿De quién?-

-De la señora Sakura . . . La dijo cuando paso lo del incidente de la Familia Misuki-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

-¿No lo recuerda?-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño iba decir algo pero los gritos de su padre lo alertaron y al salir al pasillo Hien grito:

-¡AYUDAME! . . . Tu madre se desmayo al conocer lo de la muerte de Furen-

-¡Madre! . . . ¡Señora Li! . . . Tanto Wei y Xiaoláng se apresuraron ayudar a Hien a llevar a Ieran a su cama.

La tragedia nuevamente tocaba las puertas de la Familia Li.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Al norte de Hong Kong]**

Dung-Su con su falso disfraz no dejaba de vigilar la Mansión Mihara, había visto a Chiharu salir varias veces del lugar con una fuerte respaldo a nivel de seguridad.

Solo pudo decir en voz alta mientras apuntaba desde la distancia que estaba:

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Necesito un rifle de gran alcance si quiero matar a esta bruja. . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Mi regalo para ustedes: Mis actualizaciones múltiples del día ^.^ ¿Intrigados? . . . ¿Se vienen más?**

** Pregunta: ¿Se les hace aburrido ver escenas de las vidas pasadas del Dios de la Vida y la Diosa de la Muerte? . . . Les hago la consulta porque puedo incluir breves historias pero eso va hacer que extienda un poco más la historia y no sé hasta qué punto desean leer esta parte . . . Les dejo la pregunta abierta.**

**[4.1] Les invito a leer la re-edición del FF. Pasión Contenida condense en 7 capítulos los 11CP. Originales de la historia y agregue dos capítulos nuevos. **

**[4.2] Siga leyendo me voy con Los Antagonistas de Skip Beat ^.^ Veamos si alcanzo actualizar todas mis historias pero no prometo nada. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2013! **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	62. 2T-CP9 ¡Buscando Respuestas!

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo IX.-****¡****Buscando Respuestas!**

**[En Hong Kong]**

Dung-Su tenía en la mira a Chiharu Mihara cuando el sonido potente de un disparó, amortiguado por el silenciador de la arma perforo su cabeza y lo mató en el acto.

Dung-Su pensó que tenía el plan perfecto al estar acampando a una distancia prudencial cerca de la Mansión Mihara, lo que él no sabía era que los guardaespaldas de Chiharu le había seguido el rastro desde el momento que capturaron a Mika, uno de los matones que trabajar con él y luego de torturarlo, él conto los planes de Dung-Su al revelar la arma de largo alcance que le había entregado.

El hombre que había puesto la vida a Dung-Su Akino, estaba completamente vestido de negro, no tuvo prisa en levantar el cadáver de aquel hermoso jardín y meterlo en su carro para luego desaparecer el cuerpo del hombre sin dejar rastro alguno.

Se limito a pasar un sms a su jefa que decía: _¡Todo OK!._

Chiharu al ver el mensaje sonrío de forma siniestra.

**[Chiharu POV]**

¡Finalmente Dung-Su está fuera de mi camino! . . . Ahora podré planificar mi viaja con calma a Tokio. Naoko se pondrá muy feliz al conocer que ya esta alimaña, no representa ningún problema para nosotros.

Ese fue el triste final para Dung-Su Akino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

-¿Memoria táctil?- Pregunto Xiaoláng Li con curiosidad al Dr. Hans Grimmer y este le contesto con calma:

-Cómo le explique la primera vez que vino antes de mandarle hacer un examen completo a nivel cerebral, existen varios tipos de memoria entre ellos la sensorial-

-¿La información que se guarda por medio de nuestros sentidos a pesar que nuestra mente no la recuerde?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con curiosidad y el doctor dijo con calma:

-¡Exacto! . . . Su amnesia parcial no es normal, usted ha olvidado todo lo relacionado con su primera esposa y lo que fue su matrimonio pero sin embargo de acuerdo a la información que hemos recolectado sobre ella, usted recuerda sus cicatrices-

-¡No estoy seguro que sean de ella doctor Grimmer!-

-Pero de acuerdo a los comentarios del señor Wang, ella fue operada del corazón en tres ocasiones además esta aquellos aromas que usted recordó, al regresar a la casa que compartía con su esposa . . . Todo indica que aquellos sueños son recuerdos de lo que pudo vivir con ella-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y el doctor dijo con calma:

-¿Cuándo va constatar mi teoría?-

-¡No lo sé! . . . Han pasado muchas cosas en mi familia y con la perdida de mis sobrinas. . .

-¡Lamento lo de su hermana! . . . Pero son problemas de ellos, usted tiene un serio problema, señor Li-

-¡No es el momento de ir a Tokio! . . . Las investigaciones de lo sucedido con mis hermanas [Feime y Faren] están estancadas y en estos días le dan de alta a Sheifa, no estoy en condiciones de viajar a Tokio, al menos no por ahora-

-¡Entiendo! . . . ¿Cómo va con el diario? . . . ¿La rosa azul se ha marchitado?-

-¡No! . . . Eso es lo más extraño de todo . . . El diario he transcrito parte de mis recuerdos, tengo sueños extraños-

-A los neurocirujanos nos fascina estudiar los sueños, en ellos se revela traumas, recuerdos vividos en el pasado que han sido bloqueado por la mente por algún tipo de shock o incluso tumores causan ciertos trastornos en los sueños-

-¿Pero yo no tengo tumor alguno o sí?-

-¡NO! . . . ¡Eso es lo más extraño! . . . Según mis fuentes y mis conocimientos médicos, la bala que le dispararon debió matarlo o al menos dejarlo incapacitado no amnésico de manera parcial-

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y el doctor dijo con calma:

-¡Vamos hacer algunos ejercicios para la memoria! . . . Continuemos con el diario, la siguiente semana quiero leer aquellos sueños, debo decir que sus relatos son fascinaste-

-¡Yo no los entiendo! . . . Sé que soy yo pero me veo diferente es . . . [Suspiro de Frustración] . . . Dr. Grimmer y sobre mi impotencia . . .

-¡El urólogo dijo que todo está muy bien, el tema de su impotencia es psicológico!-

-Pero soy un hombre sano, me parece increíble que no pueda tener una simple erección, ni siquiera haciendo ese ejercicio que me recomendó el Dr. Tadara-

-Mis colegas piensa que su problema sexual está ligado a su amnesia temporal porque aquellos sueños húmedos con esa mujer desconocida le provoca una erección, sin problema alguno-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¿Qué debo hacer doctor?-

-Seguir con el diario, cada recuerdo o sensación que tenga la transcribe en el mismo, al igual que sus sueños, eso me dará una guía para poder detectar su problema pero necesitamos hacer la prueba en Tokio-

[Suspiro de Resignación] . . . ¡No prometo nada!-

-¡No se preocupe señor Li, vamos a descubrir, cuál es su problema-

-¡Gracias Dr. Grimmer! . . . Lo voy a dejar porque debo recoger a mi hermana-

-¡Entiendo! . . . Le veo la siguiente semana, buen día-

Al salir de la segunda consulta del Dr. Grimmen, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar decir en voz alta:

-¿Qué está pasando conmigo? . . . Mejor me doy prisa, Sheifa me ha de estar esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el aeropuerto]**

Espineel y Meiling tenían un momento muy emotivo al despedir a Clow, Kerberus y a los niños.

Finalmente Kerberus le dijo a su hermano:

-¡Te veré en Tokio en tres semanas!-

-¡Claro hermano! . . . ¡Ten un buen viaje a Londres!- Dijo Espineel mientras se despedía de su hermano y de sus sobrinos Yuna y M-Ajay entonces su padre dijo:

-¡Quedas a cargo del proyecto China-Japón! . . . Te alcanzamos en Tokio cuando Kerberus y yo hayamos tramitado la doble nacionalidad de los niños, Meiling cuándo viajas a Tokio-

-Mientras Espineel se queda aquí para sacar los permisos, yo me traslado a Tokio en dos semanas, antes me paso por París-

-¡Hola! - dijo una apurada Tomoyo que llegaba tarde, eso era poco usual en ella entonces Meiling dijo con diversión:

-¡Pensé qué te ibas a quedar en Hong kong más días!-

-¡Se me hizo tarde por culpa de Ariel!-

-¿Trato de hacer algo?-Pregunto Meiling con diversión y Tomoyo hizo una mueca con reproche cuando dijo:

-Intento llevarme a un mirador pero estaba cerrado. . . Dejando eso de un lado me llamo mi madre, me paso el dato que los Mihara y Yanakisawa ya ingresaron los papeles para la licitación China-Japón. . . Viajo con ustedes a Londres pero voy estar en Japón en una semana-

Clow miro a la joven y pregunto con interés con suavidad:

-¿Sodomi está en Londres?-

-¡Llega esta noche!-

[Pasajeros del V724 de A.A. con destino Londres, por favor abordar la puerta 2]

[Pasajeros del V724 de A.A. con destino Londres, por favor abordar la puerta 2]

-¡Ese es nuestro vuelo!- Dejo Kerberus con emoción al tomar a sus dos pequeños hijos en sus brazos y les pregunto:

-¿Listo para conocer Londres?-

-¡Sí! - Dijeron al mismo tiempo Yuna y M-Ajay, ambos niños iban comentando los lugares que querían conocer y mientras Keberus se centro en ellos, Tomoyo se despidió de Meiling y Espineel entonces les dijo:

-¡Nos vemos en Tokio!-

-¡Te un excelente viaje amiga! . . . ¡Te llamo al final del día!-

Clow miro a su hijo Espineel y le dijo en un tono serio:

-¡Negocia con Li lo de la alianza! . . . Si vez que Xiaoláng sigue dudando al respecto, lo dejamos fuera-

-¡Yo me encargo padre! . . . ¡Te mantendré informado!-

Espineel y Meiling al quedarse solo no pudieron evitar comentar:

-¿En Tokio la vamos a visitar?-

-¡Eso ni se pregunta Mei! . . . ¡Quiero ver a Sakura!-

-¿Pero y si Xiaoláng se enoja?-

-¡Eso que me importa! . . . ¡Ellos están divorciados!-

-¡Tienes razón! . . . Vamos a cenar me muero de hambre-

-¿Finalmente, qué paso con Eriol?-

-No hemos coincidido con todo este lío de la Familia Li y esas fastidiosas declaraciones-

-¡Ten paciencia!-

-¿Cuándo te quitan ese yeso?-

-En menos de dos semanas. . . Vamos a comer me muero de hambre-

Ambos primos se centraron en hablar sobre su futura agenda en Japón mientras buscaban un buen lugar para cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Sheifa Li estaba entre molesta e indignada con sus padres cuándo pregunto con enojo:

-¿Qué me están diciendo?-

-¡No hay necesidad de separarte de Methis! . . . No necesitamos, un escándalo más en esta familia- Dijo Hien con un semblante serio cuando su esposa acoto rápidamente:

-Sabemos lo de la infidelidad de René y fue conveniente que perdieras a las bastar. . .

-¡CALLATE!- Sheifa perdió la compostura y miro con enojo a sus padres, su hermano Xiaoláng se alerto pero Sheifa lo ignoro cuando dijo con enojo:

-¡PERDI A MIS HIJAS! . . . ¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Ni siquiera les importa?-

-¡NO NOS HABLES EN ESE TONO!- Grito su padre y Sheifa dijo con indignación:

-¡Les informo que legalmente estoy divorciada! . . . Y aunque no lo estuviera, no pensaba seguir casada con ese sujeto y lo de René. . . ¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO SUYO!-

-¡No nos hables en ese tono!- Dijo Ieran con malestar entonces Sheifa empezó a reír producto de la histeria que se apodero de ella y dijo con pesar:

-Ser parte de esta familia es una completa. . . ¡MALDICION! . . . Ustedes son unos. . . [Sonido potente de una bofetada]

Ieran se atrevió a golpear a Sheifa en la cara pero antes Sheifa reaccionara Xiaoláng la tomo de la mano y la lanzo al sofá y le dijo con enojo:

-¿Cómo TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A SHEIFA?-

-¡Xiaoláng!- Dijo Hien con reproche entonces Sheifa dijo con pesar:

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasados y ustedes me tratan de esta forma. . . ¡ME VOY! . . . No quiero estar ni un minuto en esta maldita casa-

-Si te atreves a irte. . .

Ieran se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a su hija salir de la mansión y al mismo tiempo Xiaoláng iba detrás de su hermana para que no comenta alguna locura.

Xiaoláng no se contuvo y grito:

-¡SHEIFA ESPERA! . . .

En ese momento llego Futtie en su carro y al salir noto el estado de su hermana y pregunto:

-¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? . . . ¿Qué ha . . .

-¡NO SEAS HIPOCRITA FUTTIE! . . . Puedes que hayas engañado a todos pero a mí, tu cara de mosca muerta no me engaña. . . ¡TU MATASTES A NUESTRAS HERMANAS!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Xiaoláng con asombro y Sheifa que estaba en un estado a punto de colapsar dijo:

-¡Tú odiabas a Feime!-

-¡Eso es una acusación muy grave Sheifa!- Respondió Futtie con una mirada fría y un tono cortante.

-¡Eres la única persona que tenía razones de peso para matarla!-

-No soy la única, qué hay de Faren o de los Reed o alguno de sus amantes-

Sheifa miro a su hermana con odio y le dijo:

-Mi instinto me dice que tú . . .

-¡SHEIFA!- Grito Xiaoláng al ver a su hermana mayor perder el conocimiento entonces le dijo a Futtie:

-¡Llama a Wei! . . . ¡AYUDAME!-

-¿Por qué debería ayudar a la mujer que me acusa de matar a mis propias hermanas?. . . ¡Eres hombre cárgala!- Dijo en un tono imperativo Futtie mientras salía del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Xiaoláng con su hermana entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas Después]**

Luego del desmayo, Sheifa por el colapso nervioso que le dio, se quedo encerrada en su habitación recordado todo lo malo que le había pasado parecía que la vida de ensañaba con ella cuando dijo en voz alta:

-¡Odio a mi Familia! . . . ¡Yo no merezco unos padres así! . . . ¡Futtie es una víbora! . . .

_-¡Me agradas! . . . Si alguna vez sientes que ya no puedes más y necesitas una amiga. . . Ven a Tokio, a mi casa . . . ¡Encontraras la paz que necesitas, eso te lo puede asegurar después de las duras pruebas que vas a pasar!-_

Sheifa se quedo sin palabras al recordar las palabras dicha por su cuñada en aquel momento, cuando Xiaoláng estaba hablando con sus padres y mientras veían las fotos, ella al tocar su vientre por segunda vez, dijo aquella frase con una mirada perdida, en ese momento esa frase no tenía sentido.

Entonces por inercia, ella se levanto de su cama y dijo en voz alta:

-¡No entiendo por qué siento la necesidad de ver a Sakura! . . . ¡Iré a Tokio!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

El hermano de Sakura la miro con interés cuando la vio con la mirada perdida aquella mujer que iba tener a sus hijos y que ahora mostraba el vientre más grande, entonces pregunto:

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡El lugar tiene un hedor a muerte brutal! . . . ¡Se ha derramado sangre!-

Touya abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su hermana lo miro cuando dijo:

-Pero no es aquí. . . ¡Las muertes se han dado de forma brutal y han pasado!-

-¡No te entiendo!-

-¡Yo tampoco!-

-¡Perdón Señorita Kinomoto!-

-¡Detective Tendel! ¡Inspector Sina! . . . Justo estaba pensando en ustedes. . . ¿Me trajeron lo que les pedí?-

Su hermano la miro con interés y Sakura dijo con suavidad:

-¡Cuida de ella hermano!-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-¡A la morgue! . . . Antes que Touya hiciera comentario alguno, su hermana dijo:

-¡No preguntes! . . . ¡Hay cosas que es mejor no saber!-

El detective Tendel miro a Sakura y le dijo:

-¿Está segura de esto?-

-¿Quiere descubrir quién es el asesino en serie " La DIVA "?-

Ante el silencio de ambos mientras de la policía, ella dijo con calma:

-¡Necesito hablar con las victimas!-

El oficial Sina la miro con recelo cuando dijo:

-¿Cómo va hablar con las victimas? . . . ¡Los cuatro cuerpos están irreconocibles!-

-¿Y quién le dijo a usted qué yo voy hablar con sus cuerpos?-

Ante ese comentario el inspector Tender y el oficial Sina se quedaron sin palabras porque un extraño escalofrío producto del temor de lo desconocido, los hizo estremecer.

Ellos sin saber por qué, tenía miedo de lo que ella iba hacer.

Sakura camino en silencio y se paso del hospital a la morgue de la policía que estaba relativamente cerca entonces dijo con una mirada perdida:

-¡El ambiente se siente pesado! . . . ¡La sangre derramada clama por justicia!-

**[Tendel-Sina POV]**

¡No tengo miedo! . . . ¡No tengo miedo! . . . ¡No tengo miedo! . . . ¡Si tengo miedo! . . . ¡Esta mujer da miedo! . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-Para quitar el posible estrés causado por este capítulo les invito a leer mis 2 micro-FF's: Amor por Tumor [Completo] y ¡Maldades de Touya K! [En Progreso], que publique entre ayer y hoy. ^.^ **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	63. 2T-CP10 Se busca a: La Diva

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[****Segunda Temporada:****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo X.- " Se busca a: La Diva. "**

**[Segundos después]**

En la morgue del Hospital Metropolitano de la Policía Nacional de Tokio, el detective Tendel y el oficial Sina estaban sin palabras.

Las ganas de vomitar eran inevitable ante el hedor de aquellos cuerpos entre calcinados y destrozados.

Lo más extraño era el abrumador silencio de parte de la hermosa pero extraña mujer que tenía una mirada perdida y dijo en voz alta:

-¡El ambiente se siente pesado! . . . ¡La sangre derramada clama por justicia!-

**[¡ZAZ!]** El sonido de ambas puertas abriéndose de par en par por si sola hicieron que el detective Tender y el oficial Sina se abrazaran, poco le importo demostrar su temor cuando la mujer ingreso al lugar y ante ella cuatro cuerpos en bolsas donde los cadáveres estaban cerradas al vacío, no debían filtrarse los olores nada más alejado a la verdad porque el hedor en el lugar esa asfixiante, los hombres mostraron su desagrado ante tales olores, cuando se pusieron sus pañuelos en sus rostros desconcertados y uno de ellos dijo:

-¿Por qué esto apesta tanto?-

-Parece que no están correctamente sellada, las bolsas de los cadáveres, el oxigeno se ha filtrado en . . .

El Detective Tendel se quedo callado al notar a la mujer ir a los cuerpos y verlos uno a uno, puso su mano sobre ellos sin necesidad de tocarlos y noto como cada cierre bajaba.

Ambos hombres se quedaron sin palabras, eso parecía arte de magia cuando notaron los cuerpos no quemados ni cercenados, sino en perfecto estado pero antes que alguno de ellos hiciera pregunta alguna, la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños rojizos dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡Todo es una ilusión! . . . Pero se debe tener el mismo respecto ante un cuerpo inerte-

Una extraña ventita se filtro en el lugar, Sakura cerró los ojos por un segundo y al abrirlos noto las energía de aquellos cuerpos materializarse, todos mostraban su asombro al verse fuera de su cuerpo, ninguno de los hombres estaba consciente que habían muerto entonces el más pequeño de ellos, un adolescente de 16 años dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Dónde estoy? . . . De pronto una serie de imágenes sin sentidos [Las últimas escenas de su vida] vinieron a él como una cascada de agua, porque fueron rápidas y le infligieron tal dolor que lo hizo estremecer entonces Sakura dijo:

-¡No temas!. Todo eso que ha visto es real, paso hace pocas horas, tú estás muerto al igual que ellos-

-¿Qué? - Pregunto el joven con desconcierto y la misma pregunta tenía los otros tres occiso cuando experimentaron lo mismo del joven, ver su muerte de forma atroz en manos de aquel "monstruo" los hizo enojarse.

Sus esencias se tornaron negativas, a tal grado que en todo el lugar se sintió un extraño remesón y a lo lejos alaridos similares a lamentos, entonces Sakura pregunto:

-Para hacer justicia debemos saber quién los mato-

Las energías se miraban entre sí mientras que el detective Tendel y el oficial Sina no veían nada más que a la mujer mirar con una extraña mirada los cuerpos, querían hacer preguntas pero las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir de sus bocas cuando Sakura se volteo hacia ellos y le dijo:

-¡Deben salir de aquí!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos están molestos por haber sido brutalmente ultrajado y asesinados, su ira los ciega por completo y si se dan cuenta de su presencia, querrán poseer sus cuerpos. ¡SALGAN!- Grito Sakura al sentir las energía volverse tan intensas.

El detective Tendel sentían un extraño escalofrío que dejo a un lado su escepticismo y salió del lugar llevando consigo a un perplejo oficial, que del miedo no reaccionaba.

Sakura regreso su mirada a los cuerpos de las víctimas y dijo:

-¿Cómo es aquella persona?-

-¡INSULTAS A LOS HOMBRES AL DECIR QUE ESE MOUNSTRO ES UNA PERSONA!- Grito una de las energía perteneciente a un hombre blanco de cabellos rubios que empezaba a echar espuma por la boca-

Sakura extendió su mano e hizo que su arma apareciera [La guadaña] cuando dijo en un tono mortal:

-¡MUESTRENEME AL HOMBRE QUE SE ATREVIO HACERLAS TAL COSA!-

Los cuatros entes se estremecieron y uno de ellos con temor se acerco a ella y cayó de rodillas cuando dijo en un tono sutil solo para que ella escuche:

-¡Velo por ti mismo!-

Sakura extendió su arma y con delicadeza sobre su frente y se estremeció al recrear en su mente cada escenas impregnada de sadismo, lujuria, pasiones desenfrenadas que experimento aquel ente cuando estaba con vida y como su agresor abuso de él, amordazándole y tomándole de tal forma que las imágenes fueron brutales.

Sakura tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer al piso ante tales revelaciones, entonces le dijo al adolescente:

-¡Borrarte tus recuerdos! ¡Purificare tu alma y te daré el descanso eterno!-

-¿Qué pasara con mi agresor?-

-¡La ley de los mortales hará justifica!- Sakura se permito sonreír con suavidad cuando dijo:

-¡La ley divina también hará justicia en su momento- Ante la mirada de desconcierto del joven, ella señalo con calma:

-¿Crees en el Karma? . . . Toda acción tiene su reacción y esta no será la excepción-

Cada ente hizo exactamente lo mismo y ella finalmente hizo cumplir su destino a cada uno de los entes y le dio el descanso que necesitaban a sus almas atormentadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Fuera de la Morgue] **

-¿Esto es irreal?- Dijo el detective Tendel con cierto nerviosismo cuando el oficial Sina le dijo en un tono entre cortado:

-¡No es irreal! . . . La policía rara vez hace uso de psíquicos. . . Pero ella . . .

-¿Ha trabajo antes con ella oficial Sina?-

-¡No! . . . Pero hace dos años atrás, cuando mi superior estaba vivo la contactaba. . . Antes de desarticular nuestro departamento, él nos dijo . . . ¡Solo se la debe llamar cuando ya no se pueda hacer nada más! . . . El hombre le tenía un profundo respecto-

-¿Hablas de inspector Mandel?-

-¡Sí! . . . Solo él hablaba con ella e incluso su hermano es jefe del grupo de médicos forenses que laboran en la Morgue del Hospital Metropolitano donde ella labora-

-¿Entonces los rumores son cierto?- Al notar el semblante serio del oficial Sina, él pregunto con interés:

-Hubo rumores de una japonesa con dones extraordinarios, una persona que practicaba la Tanatopraxia y en más de una ocasión ayudo a la policía local, a descubrir varios asesinos en serie, su nombre clave era " Cerezo " pero se desconocía su género, su edad, trabaja en el anonimato y se tiene prohibido hablar de esta persona . . . ¿Por qué tanto misterio alrededor de ella?-

-¿Usted creen el sobrenatural?-

-¡No!-

-Yo tampoco creía hasta que la vi resolver el caso del " Ruiseñor Rojo"-

-¿El asesino que solo asesinaba a novicias y a monjas?-

-¡El mismo! . . . Pero no deseo hablar sobre ese caso. . . Si alguien puede dar. . .

Ambos hombres callaron cuando notaron la presencia de la hermosa mujer con una extraña capa y aquella arma que representaba la muerte y les dijo en un tono mortal que los estremeció:

-¡Esta pasando de nuevo, justo ahora!-

Los hombres se quedaron sin palabras cuando ella extendió su arma y señalo a lo lejos hacia la Torre de Tokio y dijo:

-La " Diva " es un joven de 17 años, de cabellos rojizos, lengua perforada que tienen en su cuello el tatuaje del Ying - Yang, se ha propuesto seducir a todo hombre que le guste el anime yaoi y sea homosexual, en este momento va por su víctima N°24-

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron con asombro ambos hombres y ella dijo:

-Su nueva víctima es un hombre de 30 años, ha sido drogado, den la alerta y atrapen al criminal porque sino terribles cosas van a pasar-

A pesar de su escepticismo tanto el oficial Sina como el detective Tendel dieron la alerta a los oficiales del sector para buscar al joven con tal descripción y Sakura miro al oficial Sina entonces le dijo en un tono suave:

-Cada víctima tenía asuntos pendientes, he aquí sus nombres y apellidos, llamar a su familia para que le den una cristiana sepultura, pero el joven de 16 años es judío y pidió ser cremado, que su familia respete su último deseo para que las cuatro almas puedan descansar en paz-

El hombre la miro con temor y ella sonrío cuando dijo:

-Si de algo le sirve saber, aquel joven, " La Diva" no es mala persona-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-

-¡Su sadismo e impulsos de matar nace de su mente enferma!-

-¿Está trastornado?-

-Debo verle y tocarle para saber pero por lo que pude conocer, no ha sido objeto de abusos, su pasado no lo marcado, pero una extraña enfermedad lo ha trastornado-

-¡DEBEMOS IRNOS! . . . Se ha reportado a un hombre con tal descripción rodando cerca de los baños públicos- Dijo el detective Tendel que regresaba sobre sus pasos al escuchar los comentarios de los oficiales por medio de su móvil.

Sakura miro a los hombres y les dijo:

-Es una persona peligrosa, deben usar sedantes para OSOS. . . De los contrario sus hombres corren peligro de muerte, él es una persona perturbada no se detendrá para matar-

El oficial Sina le dijo a Sakura:

-¡Gracias! . . . ¿Dónde la dejamos?-

-Tiene trabajo que hacer oficial, será una noche difícil, no se preocupe por mi . . . Ahora vaya, porque aquel asesino en serie deben atrapar-

Ambos hombres salieron del lugar y Sakura se tomo su tiempo en salir de aquel lugar en completo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Minutos después]**

Touya se quedo sin palabras al notar el suave aroma de la muerte en su hermana, entonces dijo con asombro:

-¿Regresaste a trabajar?-

-¡Algo así hermano! . . . ¿Cómo esta ella?- Pregunto Sakura con suavidad al ver a la mujer que llevaba a sus hijos en su vientre.

-¡Todo controlado! . . . Te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Qué será?-

-Mira. . . -Touya le entrego a su hermana un eco-abdominal y uno vaginal - Me quede con una copa de sus exámenes - Mostró abiertamente su emoción cuando dijo:

-¡FELICITACIONES HERMANA ME DARAS TRES SOBRINOS!-

-¡Oh por Dios!- A pesar que Sakura no entendía los exámenes, su hermano le señalo en la misma mientras una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas de la alegría que estaba experimentado:

-Aún es pronto para decir de qué sexo serán los bebes, pero por el tamaño de cada uno parecer que serán dos varones y una niña-

Sakura esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría ante tal comentario, su hermano la abrazo con suavidad pero no pudo decir palabra algunas cuando sus padres ingresaron al lugar y se alertaron al ver a su hija en tal estado y preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

Ante la emoción que embargaba a Sakura, Touya que tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas les dijo a sus padres las mismas palabras que le había dicho a sus padres.

Fujitaka sonrío abiertamente cuando abrazo a sus hijos, Nadeshiko no pudo controlar la emoción que la embargo y empezó a llorar entonces Fujitaka dijo:

-¡Me están haciendo llorar familia! . . . Deberías celebrar no llorar. . .

Touya le mostro el eco de nuevo y Fujitaka sintió tal emoción cuando dijo tratando de retener las lágrimas:

-¡Mis nietos! . . . ¡Oh por Dios! . . . Serán tres. . . ¡Vamos a celebrar!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Mansión Li]**

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras el escuchar las palabras de su fiel mayordomo y a su criterio su único amigo entonces volvió a preguntar:

-¿Sheifa se fue?. ¿A dónde?. ¿Cuándo?-

-Le dejo esta nota y me hizo prometer que se entregara después de tres horas, eso le daría tiempo de tomar el avión que la llevaría a su destino.

Xiaoláng tomo la nota que le entrego Wei y dijo en voz alta al leerá:

_Querido hermano:_

_Lamento irme sin despedirme de ti pero sé que si lo hacía me ibas a detener. _

_No te preocupes por mí, he decido pasar un tiempo en Japón, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando conocí a tu mujer, ella me dijo unas palabras que en ese momento no le veía sentido alguno, me reír al no entender sus extrañas rimas, sin embargo ahora las he entendido. _

_Iré a visitarla y si me permite, he de pasar unos días en su casa, luego he de decidir que haré con mi vida, no tengo intención de regresar aquella familia, falsa, llena de tantos secretos y personas tan malas, ten cuidado de nuestra hermana " Futtie ", ella no es lo que aparenta y sé que te darás cuenta . . . ¿Rime? . . . ¡Estoy riendo! . . . Cuando este instalada y decida qué hacer con mi vida prometo escribir. _

_Le encargue a Wei que personalmente cuide de ti, no creas en las artimañas que te dirán nuestros padres, ellos mienten y aunque no tenga pruebas, sé que mienten. _

_Pero sé que hay un Dios y tarde o temprano todas estas mentiras se van a descubrir. _

_Cuídate hermano, con amor y besos. _

_Tu hermana Sheifa Li._

_Nota.- A pesar de no estar cerca de ti, siempre te tendré presente en mis pensamientos._

Xiaoláng miro a Wei y solo pudo decir en voz alta con desconcierto:

-¡SAKURA!-

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Informativo: **

**[4.1] Estoy en medio de la elaboración de mi proyecto de grado por lo que no podre actualizar con regularidad. Prometo Actualizaciones Múltiples de todas mis historias el Fin de Semana empiezo con: Pasión contenida. Militares y Civiles. Comprando una Novia. En esa secuencia empiezo mis actualizaciones ^.^ [Sabado-Domingo].**

**[4.2] Les invito a leer el CP. N°4 de mi FF. ¡Las Maldades de Touya K.!**

**[4.3] Les invito a leer mi nueva historia con drama épico en categoría M: El Jardín del Edén ambientada a la época EDO [1610-1868] del antiguo Japón. **

**[4.4] Próximos capítulos de esta historia: **

**CP. N°XI: ¡Encuentros casuales - sorpresas reales!. **

**CPN°XII: La maldición del agua. **

**CP. N°XIII: Re-encuentro en Tokio. **

**¿Se engancharon?. Entonces sigan leyendo porque se vienen nuevos personajes, nuevas historias y finalmente el nacimiento de los hijos de Sakura y Xiaoláng. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	64. CP11Encuentros casuales-sorpresas reales

**[N/A**.- En este capítulo hablo abiertamente sobre las relaciones homosexuales y asesinos en series. Si no se sienten cómodos con estas escenas por favor pasar a la mitad del capítulo. Si leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!]

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****.]**

**Capítulo XI.- ¡Encuentros casuales - sorpresas reales!.**

**[En un bar al norte de Tokio] **

Mientras Sakura experimentaba el trance que la llevaría hablar con las energías que se materializaron de aquellos cuerpos inertes, en un reconocido bar alternativo, un apuesto joven de 17 años, de cabellos rojizos, lengua perforada, con un tatuaje del Ying - Yang en su cuello miraba con interés a los diferentes hombres del lugar.

Algunos besándose de forma lujuriosa.

Otros coqueteando descaradamente con hombres de mesas ajenas.

Pero había uno que no había notado, un apuesto e imponente hombre de cabellos de más o menos 30 años de edad, facciones delicadas que contrastaba con su figura.

Lo más extraño parecía despechado porque había pedido un vaso con whisky hace más de dos horas y no lo había probado, solo miraba con nostalgia una foto en su móvil, este joven alcanzo a ver la foto y sonrío de manera siniestra al notar a él en la foto con otro hombre en una pose algo sugestiva, riendo y haciendo muecas, era perfecto para el joven, sus víctimas por lo general siempre estaban despechadas, él sabía que puntos tocar para captar su atención, entonces uso la frase que siempre usaba:

-¡Se dice que el despecho pasa pronto si hablas sobre el tema!

Las futuras víctimas al ver su rostro, su expresión, quedaban prendadas del joven que era hábil con sus palabras, su modo de actuar era el mismo:

[1] Seleccionar una persona que haya sufrido alguna ruptura o esté pasando por un mal momento.

[2] Invitarle una copa para que esta persona se desahogue, en medio de su relato sutilmente acariciaba uno de sus brazos para incitarle a beber y que continúe hablando incluso hasta lloraban dejante del joven y él sabía las palabras perfectas de alivio. Su sagacidad para su juventud era acertada e impresionante. No le era difícil ganarse la confianza de sus futuras víctimas.

[3] Sin que la futura víctima se de cuenta al cuarto vaso, él había puesto su propia droga una mezcla exacta de dos drogas una para incitarlos a tener sexo con él y otra para poder manipularlo y hacer que su futura victima satisfaga todos sus mal sanos deseos carnales.

[4] Su repudio por el hombre que era homosexual era tan enfermizo que luego de tener relaciones sexuales con su víctima y al tenerlo casi al borde de la inconsciencia lo amordazaba y dada rienda suelta a su mente enfermiza, flagelándola, torturándoles de la forma más siniestra posible, excitándose con su sufrimiento, las victimas morían a causa de sus brutales torturas.

[5] Tenía una fascinación por el fuego, se creía el dios del fuego y tenía la idea errada que al quemar los cuerpos inertes iba purificar sus pecados, luego de cada atroz asesinato, el rezaba tres veces: El Padre Nuestro, El Ave María y El Credo, creía que al quemar los cuerpos con sal y ofrecerlos a su Dios porque él creía en Dios, sus pecados estaban siendo justificados y personados. El joven mismo se llamaba la " Mano de Dios" su misión auto-impuesta y errada que tenía era: Eliminar a todo homosexual de la faz de la tierra. Vivía para eso.

¿Qué se puede esperar de una mente enferma?.

El joven se entro que el hombre mayor había tenido un novio, un joven de 22 años con quién había tenido una relación de 3 años, había hecho planes de irse a vivir juntos pero un día antes de la mudanza, por trabajo tuvo que abordar una avioneta para trasladarse a las fueras de la ciudad de Tokio, los motores fallaron y el joven murió de forma abrupta al estrellarse la avioneta contra las rocas de unas de las islas japonesa, no hubo sobreviviente.

De esa tragedia hace pocos días, esa era la razón por la que el hombre mayor estaba en ese estado.

Las horas se hicieron larga, el hombre mayor no supo en qué momento su cuerpo tomo consciencia propia porque se dejo llevar, entre el despecho, el alcohol, la droga puesta en su trago hizo que confundiera la fantasía con la realidad y pensó que aquel joven era el hombre que amaba y una cosa llevo a otra.

El encuentro casual y sexual que sostuvieron en el baño del bar alternativo fue intenso pero no le basto ambos, el joven incito al hombre que lo acompañara, ya que su departamento estaba cerca de la Torre de Tokio y su propuesta tan sugestiva: Hacer el amor en la terraza a la intemperie, teniendo de testigo aquel monumento sonaba tan bien, que el hombre mayor ni se detuvo a pensar en el tema sino que accedió a complacerlo.

Por un poco de placer y pensar que estaba con el amor de su vida, el hombre mayor se perdió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras aquel joven se llevaba el hombre a su departamento para llevar a cabo sus terribles planes, en la morgue del Hospital Metropolitano de la Policía Nacional de Tokio, el detective Tendel daba la alerta, comento textualmente la descripción del posible asesino en serie o como ellos lo había identificado: " La Diva " , el por qué del sobrenombre era por sus lema y su forma de operar, el asesino dejaba una pequeña tarjeta con unos enormes labios impresos de color rosa que decía la leyenda: _" La Diva ha cumplido con su misión " _ Y a lado de la tarjeta los miembros de sus víctimas que " Ella " había cercenado. Cada escena era peor que la primera.

Entonces el detective recibió por medio de la radio una llamada de la patrulla 331 que decía:

-Se ha visto con esa descripción en el bar alternativo " Narcizo " a un joven con esa descripción, se lo vio salir con un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente. ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-¡AVISEN A TODAS LAS PATRULLAS CERCANAS AL LUGAR SI ESE JOVEN TIENE EL TATUAJE QUE MENCIONE EN EL CUELLO ES LA DIVA!-

-¿El asesino de homosexuales, señor?-

-¡SI! . . . ¡VAMOS PARA ALLA! . . . AH . . . . Necesitamos Francotiradores pero con sedantes fuerte como para OSO ese hombre no solo está armado sino que es una mente perturbada, es sumamente peligroso-

El oficial Sina se subió a la patrulla a los pocos minutos después que el detective Tendel confirmara la ubicación del posible asesino.

Ambos estaban sin palabras, aterrados con lo que podían encontrar pero lo más extraño eran el temor y el respecto que ambos sintieron por la extraña mujer que acertó en sus . . . No sabían cómo decirlo pero definitivamente iban a trabajar con ella sobre todo si lograban confirmar que aquel joven era " La DIVA".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Prefectura de Chiba]**

Debido a las remodelación del Aeropuerto Internacional Haneda [ubico en Ōta, Tokio]

Sheifa Li se vio obligada a tomar el vuelo: All Nippon Airways que hacía escala en el Aeropuerto Internacional Narita que se encarga del tráfico internacional de Tokio y actúa también como centro de conexión para Japan Airlines, All Nippon Airways,Delta Airlines y United Airlines.

Si bien ya había estado en Japón por cuestiones laborales era la primera vez que venía sola [Los Li siempre se trasladaban en su avión privado] en un avión comercial y venir directo a una aeropuerto que no conocía, si bien el viaje le fue cómodo no pudo evitar sentir nervios de venir por su propia cuenta.

Iba algo distraída cuando maleta se quedo atascada en una de las bandas de los escalones de las escaleras eléctricas que sin querer perdió el equilibrio y sintió que el cuerpo se le venció hacia adelante, inevitablemente espero sentir el remesón de ella golpeándose contra el piso pero este nunca llego porque literalmente hablando cayó sobre un imponente hombre y lo único que dijo en medio de su nerviosismo fue:

-¡ME MATE!-

Luego de varios segundos de darse cuenta que no se había caído al suelo y estaba encima de alguien que empezaba a reír de forma divertida por su frase, ella dijo con las mejillas completamente roja mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y a lo lejos venía el personal de seguridad ayudarlos, ya que la maleta seguía atascada en las escaleras eléctricas:

-¡Lo siento mucho señor! . . . ¡Lo lamento! . . . ¡Fue un accidente! . . . ¿Lo lastime?-

[Risas Suaves] . . . Bueno no diría que me lastimo pero si me sorprendió-

-¡Lo sien . . . ¡AUCH! . . .

El hombre la miro con atención y se alerto al ver su tobillo hinchado por la forma como cayo ella se lastimo y dijo con cuidado:

-¿Le duele si apretó así?-

Sheifa inevitablemente mostro su dolor en su rostro entonces el hombre dijo:

-Parece que se luxo el tobillo, bueno y quién no con esos zapatos-

Sheifa lo miro con reproche y a pesar de su dolor dijo con malestar:

-¿Me está criticando?-

El hombre empezó a reír de forma divertida cuando uno de los guardias llego ante ellos que aun estaban en el piso y pregunto:

-¿Se lastimaron? . . . ¡Lo siento mucho! . . . Se supone que estas escaleras van hacer desconectadas para darle mantenimiento-

Antes que Sheifa contestara, el hombre dijo:

-La señorita se luxo un tobillo, les recomiendo que la lleven a la enfermería yo me ofrecería atenderla porque soy médico pero debo esperar a una persona y no sé si All Nippon Airways ya arribo. . .

-Esa línea ya arribo, yo venía en ella-

-Entonces debo darme prisa, encantada de conocerle, soy el Dr. Kinomoto Touya ahora debo . . .

-¿Kinomoto? . . . ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sakura Kinomoto? - Pregunto Sheifa con asombro y el hombre contesto:

-¿La conoce? . . . Es mi hermana. . . ¿Por qué sonríe de esa manera? . . . ¡Espera un segundo! . . . Usted se parece a Li . . . ¿Es usted la hermana de Li?-

-¡Vaya que pequeño es este país! . . . Soy Sheifa Li . . . Es por mí que usted está . . . Sheifa se quedo sin palabras al ser levantada por el hombre que le dijo con una sonrisa divertida:

-¡Por favor! . . . Nos ayudan con la maleta, debo llevarla al Hospital donde trabajo para atender ese tobillo. . .

Sheifa aun estaba sorprendida al ser tomaba en los brazos que no dijo palabra alguna y qué iba decir si estaba desconcertada con la presencia del imponente hombre.

Al menos por ahora se quedo un poco más tranquila a pesar de su ligero accidente parece como que el destino le puso al galeno en su camino para que la ayude, tenía la certeza que con otro hombre como mínimo la hubiera insultado por la forma como le cayó encima.

**[Touya POV]**

Ella me cayó literalmente hablando encima . . . ¿Será ella la mujer de la que hablo mi hermana? . . . ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? . . . Ella es una Li, es la hermana mayor de ese sujeto, ¡Diablos! . . . Sakura debería ser más precisa con sus premoniciones. . . . ¡Es una mujer hermosa! . . . ¡Maldita Sea! . . . Touya no pienses lo qué no debes, además estas de luto se supone. . . ¡No se supone! . . . El amor de tu vida murió. . . ¡Estoy de luto! . . . [Suspiro de Pesar] . . . Momentos como estos me dan ganas de arrastrar a Sakura por meterme idea en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! . . . Señor . . . Dr. Kinomoto-

-¿Qué?- Contesto un mal humorado Touya.

-Si tanto le molesta llevarme, creo qué puedo caminar-

[Gruñido] . . . ¡YO LA LLEVO! . . . Pero no quiero que me hable . . . Usted es un Li y nada bueno tiene que salir de tratar a un Li . . . Es más -Touya ingreso a su auto con Sheifa en brazos, la acomodo en el asiento de atrás y dijo en voz alta:

-¡Haga de cuenta que por aquí pasa el Océano Pacifico, usted por su lado y yo por el mío!-

**[Sheifa POV]**

¿Qué? . . . ¡Este hombre da miedo! . . . ¿Qué le hice para caerle tan mal?.

-¡Tampoco me mira así! . . . ¡HAGA DE CUENTA QUE NO EXISTO!-

Touya cerró la puerta del carro mientras se apresuro hablar con el guardia que le llevaba la maleta de Sheifa, quién estaba completamente perpleja por su forma de actuar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En la Torre de Tokio]**

El detective Tendel y el oficial Sina se quedaron perplejo ante tal macabra escena.

Luego de que uno de los francotiradores ubicara en la terraza de uno de los edificios cerca del lugar a una pareja de hombres teniendo sexo de forma desenfrenada.

Observaron con cuidado cuando el joven amordazo a su víctima y empezó a darle potentes latigazos, fue el momento que notaron sus ojos rojos, una mirada impregnada del sadismo más puro cuando vieron que iba tomar un largo y extraño tubo inmediatamente supieron que era hora de actuar al ver que el tubo era calentado sobre un mechero.

Un sedante para OSOS fue lo que hizo que el joven cayera inconsciente al piso, los oficiales se aprestaron atender a la víctima, el hombre estaba completamente drogado ajeno a todas las atrocidades que se habían cometido y se iban acometer con él, el oficial Sina junto con sus hombres [Oficiales de policía] lo cubrieron con sabanas para trasladarlos al Hospital Metropolitano de la Policía Nacional de Tokio, porque él era el primer testigo con vida que se había salvado de aquel malvado y desquiciado asesino.

Además sus heridas eran de cuidado si no se lo atendían iba morir porque los latigazos le partieron la piel y estaba perdiendo sangre.

El detective Tendel superando su asqueo por aquel joven lo esposo y junto con sus hombres [Oficiales de policía] luego de ponerle una camisa de fuerza completa porque no iban a correr el riesgo que se despierte estando esposado y que tenga la oportunidad de tener algo, lo trasladaron al hospital psiquiátrico, la norma dictaba que debía ser llevado a la cárcel pero aquel asesino era una caso especial y ellos no se iban arriesgar.

Sin duda alguna uno de los peores casos que el detective Tendel y el oficial Sina se enfrentaban en su carrera como agentes de la policía.

Ese día por todo lo sucedido iba hacer un día para recordar por el resto de sus vidas, ahora faltaba definir: ¿Cómo se haría justicia? ¿Cuál sería el final para este personaje tristemente reconocido? " La Diva " Asesino en serie de homosexuales.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas Después] **

Sheifa Li estaba sin palabras, a pesar del mal humor que abiertamente mostraba el hermano de Sakura, el vendaje puesto por el galeno amortiguo el dolor, no tuvo quejas en esa parte pero cuando salieron del Hospital donde él trabaja con destino a la casa de Sakura se quedo sin palabras por segundo vez porque del hermoso barrio victoriano, pasaron al cementerio, fue inevitable no preguntar con asombro:

-¿Vamos al cementerio?-

Touya se limito a sonreír con una diversión nada propia de él y dijo en un tono firme:

-¡Debemos seguir esta ruta para llegar a la casa de mi hermana!-

-¿Acaso Sakura vive en el cementerio o qué?- Pregunto Sheifa con malestar, a su criterio el galeno expreso había tomado una ruta tétrica para hacerla asustar o molestar y lo estaba consiguiente porque ella estaba aterrada, esta vez Touya paro el carro y le dijo para malestar de ella:

-¡LLEGAMOS!-

Por tercera vez Sheifa se quedo sin palabras, si bien el exterior no se veía tan tétrico el paisaje alrededor en conjunto hacía una escena perturbadora.

Los sonidos de la noches [Animales - El movimiento de las ramas - El viento] se hicieron presente.

El tétrico cementerio a su alrededor era aterrador para ella.

Sheifa dijo con una voz trémula sin tener la menor intención de bajar del auto:

-¡Cre . . . Creo que . . . Creo que me quedare en un . . . [Sonido de la puerta abriéndose] . . . Sheifa se puso las manos en sus ojos nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo y a lo lejos la risa del galeno no ayudaba mucho cuando escucho la voz de reproche de Sakura quién le dijo a Touya:

-¿Por qué no la ayudaste a bajar del carro? . . . Reírse de nuestros invitados es una descortesía de tu parte. . . Hermano-La última palabra la dijo entre dientes.

Sheifa quito sus manos y aun con la mirada baja dijo con temor:

-¡Lamento haberte llamado de forma abrupta Sakura pero . . . Creo que mejor me quedo . . .

-Sheifa, querida mírame por favor . . .

Ante aquella voz tan cálida que definitivamente contractaba con el horrible lugar, Sheifa levanto la mirada entonces se quedo sin palabras, abrió y cerró la boca [literalmente hablando] cuando dijo con asombro olvidándose dónde estaba:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Eres Sakura? . . .¡WOW! . . . ¿Qué te hiciste?-

Sakura sonrío con calidez iba decir algo cuando Touya dijo en son de burla:

-¡A mi hermana le asentó muy bien lo del divorcio! . . . ¡Se volvió más linda de lo que es! . . . ¿Impresionada?-

Sheifa esta vez no se contuvo cuando fulmino a la mirada a Touya y para asombro de Sakura le dijo:

-¡Tu hermano me cae recontra que mal! . . . No sé qué le hice pero no ha dejado de fastidiarme. . . –Esta vez miro al hombre y le dijo en voz alta:

-¡OYE si te molesta que te haya caído encima dímelo de frente pero deja de Hacer comentarios fuera de lugar porque realmente me hacen enojar!-

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo pero antes de preguntar su madre dijo con emoción:

-¡OMG! . . . ¿Le caíste encima a mi hijo? . . . ¿Es ella Sakura?-

-¡Eh! - Sheifa se quedo sin palabras sobre todo al ver la risa nerviosa de Sakura y el mal humor del galeno entonces noto la presencia de un apuesto hombre mayor al que no conocía pero no tuvo problema en deducir que era el padre de Touya y Sakura cuando este dijo con malestar:

-¡Qué pésimos gusto tienen mis hijos! . . . Salimos de un Li y nos metemos con otro . . . ¿Es en serio? -

-¡PADRE! ¡Fujitaka!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y su madre mientras Touya miro con mal humor a su padre y le dijo:

-¡Me mantendré alejado de esta mujer, nada bueno puede salir con un Li!-

-¿Qué dijiste Kinomoto?- Pregunto Sheifa con enojo.

Esta vez Sakura, Nadeshiko e incluso Fujitaka no pudieron evitar reírse por sus expresiones de enojo entonces Touya dijo:

-¡He tenido malos ratos pero nunca mal gusto! Así que. . . ¡AUCH! . . . Touya se agarro la frente porque Sheifa de las iras que había experimentado le lanzo su zapato y le atino porque le pego en el ojo para asombro de todos los presentes, finalmente Sakura dijo entre risas, limpiándose las lagrimas que tenía de tanto reírse:

-Hermano, ella te cayó encima y adicional te golpeo. . . [Risas Suaves] . . . No era así como debía ser pero paso. . . Creo que voy a tener que trabajar en mis visiones y tratar de ser más precisas. . . [Risas Suaves]-

Touya fulmino con la mirada a su hermana cuando dijo:

-¡Voy por hielo creo que esta mujer me rompió el frontal! [Frontal de la frente]

Por la forma como Touya dijo esta expresión los Kinomoto no paraban de reír y la cara de reproche de la invitada tampoco ayudaba, sin duda esa encuentro único iba traer una historia más adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Una llamaba que se terminaba, daba por asentado un viaje que se iba hacer:

-¡Cielo, llego mañana!-

-¿Te paso viendo? . . . Debido a la remodelación del Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda te tocara llegar al de Narita-

-¡Lo sé Naoko! . . . ¡Todo está coordinado! . . . No me pases viendo, voy directo al pent-house. . . ¿Cómo vamos con la segunda base de la licitación?

-Va salir en dos semanas los requisitos pero yo ya tengo mis contactos moviéndose y en una semana tendremos todos los requisitos. . . ¿Por cierto qué paso con Dung-Su?

-Por él no te preocupes mi amor, todo solucionado. . . Trata de moverte con los papeles de la segunda licitación-

-Tranquila eso ya está cubierto, ninguno de ellos tendrán oportunidades sobre ellos, además ya tenemos los cimientos que vamos a poner en el lago . . . Para igualar el terreno . . .

-Pensé que iba hacer en el Océano Pacifico. . . No te confíes mis fuentes dicen que Ariel y Eriol se están trasladando a Tokio en una semana pero parece que Espinnel viene antes-

-¿Puedo acercarme a Espineel? . . . Después de todo hemos sido muy buenos amigos-

-¡No nos vendría mal que te filtres en el Grupo Reed! . . . Porque ellos están con los Daidoji-

-¡Listo cielo déjalo en mis manos! . . . Te veo acá [Sonidos de besos sonoros]

Al cerrar la llamada Chiharu dijo en voz alta:

-¡Es hora dejar fuera a Los Reed-Daidoji-Li-Hiragizawa y Amamiya fuera de estos proyectos! . . . Japón es nuestro.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.-La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.-Para quitarles el posible estrés de este CP11 [2T] Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones múltiples. Empiezo con: ¡Las Maldades de Touya K!. Pasión Contenida. Militares y Civiles. Comprando una Novia. ^.^ Sigan leyendo y pórtense re-mal. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	65. 2T-CP12 ¡La Maldición del Agua!

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XII.- ¡La Maldición del Agua!.**

**Entre 1939 a 1945 se dio la II Guerra Mundial. **

En esta injustificada guerra del hombre contra el hombre con un sin número de historias que contar, se vieron implicadas la mayor parte de las naciones del mundo, incluidas todas las grandes potencias, agrupadas en dos alianzas militares enfrentadas: los Aliados y las Potencias del Eje.

Fue la mayor contienda bélica de la Historia, con más de cien millones de militares movilizados y un estado de guerra total, en que los grandes contendientes destinaron toda su capacidad económica, militar y científica al servicio del esfuerzo bélico, borrando la distinción entre recursos civiles y militares.

Marcada por hechos de enorme significación que incluyeron la muerte masiva de civiles, el Holocausto y el uso, por primera y única vez, de armas nucleares en un conflicto militar, la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el conflicto más mortífero en la historia de la humanidad,1 con un resultado final de entre 50 y 70 millones de víctimas.

2013, Aún hay historias que salen a luz, el hombre demostró por primera vez desde que vino al mundo, su mente perversa y maquiavélica liderado por estos mal llamados lideres cuando ellos lo que realmente son: " GENIOS DEL MAL Carente de toda emoción humana".

No son hombres eran MONSTROS. ¿Habrán estado enfermos?. Solo la locura justica tal carencia de valores y actuar sin remordimiento alguno como DEMONIOS del INFRAMUNDO, poseídos con la única finalidad de desatar los peores sentimientos y acciones humanas: El ODIO y La MALDAD PURA.

Pero no son ellos lo que marcaron la peor guerra del mundo sino los hombres e incluso mujeres que le dieron soporte y que hasta nuestros días la mayor parte se mantienen en el anonimato.

El Partido Nazi, liderado por Adolf Hitler cambio la historia de Alemania con su idea errada de una raza superior, la única que debía existir en el mundo.

Los genios del mal de encuentran y se une, Hittle encontró a su aliado [Mussolini] en Italia, empieza una alianza sin precedente en Europa que cambiaría la vida del mundo.

Benito Mussolini se había convertido en líder indiscutido de Italia durante ese mismo período de entreguerras.

Expulsado del Partido Socialista Italiano por apoyar la participación de Italia en la Primera Guerra Mundial, en 1919 fundó los **Fasci italiani di combattimento****,** grupo militar integrado por excombatientes, que reprimían a los movimientos denominados obreros y al partido socialista; era por tanto análogo a los Freikorps alemanes tanto en ideario como en actuación.

El fascismo creado por Mussolini defendía un régimen militarista, autoritario, nacionalista, que centralizara el poder en una persona y un movimiento [Partido Nacional Fascista en el caso italiano] y contrario a las instituciones democráticas. Los fascistas tomaron como emblema el fascio, antiguo símbolo de poder entre los romanos, consistente en un haz de varas con un hacha en el centro.

Y finalmente el tercer genio del mal, que puso a la mira del mundo a Japón, El Emperador Hirohito, quién se alineo perfectamente a los planes malvados de Hittler y Mussolini pero cometió un grave error que lo llevo a su propia destrucción meterse con un gigante dormido como era Estados Unidos, en una época donde la revolución industrial estaba en auge, este fue el principio de su fin.

Japón lo reconoció con esta frase que aun tenemos en nuestros libros de historia universal:

_Me temo que lo único que hemos hecho es despertar a un gigante dormido y llenarlo con una resolución terrible. [1941]_

El 7 de diciembre de 1941, Japón lanzó ataques por sorpresa, prácticamente simultáneos, contra Pearl Harbor, Tailandia y los territorios británicos de Malaya y Hong Kong.

Una flota de portaaviones japoneses lanzó un ataque aéreo por sorpresa sobre Pearl Harbor.

El ataque destruyó la mayor parte de los aviones estadounidenses de la isla y dejó fuera de combate a la principal Flota de Batalla estadounidense [tres acorazados fueron hundidos, y cinco más gravemente dañados, aunque solo se perdieron definitivamente el _USS Arizona_ y el _USS Oklahoma_, los otros seis acorazados fueron reparados y pudieron regresar al servicio activo].

Sin embargo, los cuatro portaaviones estadounidenses [que eran el principal objetivo del ataque japonés] estaban fuera, en alta mar.

En Pearl Harbor, el muelle principal, las instalaciones de suministro y de reparación fueron reparadas rápidamente. Más aún, las instalaciones para el almacenaje de combustible de la base, cuya destrucción habría dejado gravemente mermada a la flota del Pacífico, fueron dejadas intactas.

El ataque unió a la opinión pública estadounidense pidiendo venganza contra el Japón.

Al día siguiente, el 8 de diciembre de 1941, los **Estados Unidos ****declararon la guerra**** al Japón**. Empezó la peor masacre de la historia porque Estados Unidos se levanto, se armo y ataco con sus respectivos aliados.

El 6 de agosto de 1945, un B-29 Superfortress, el Enola Gay, lanzó una bomba atómica apodada Little Boy sobre **Hiroshima**, destruyendo la ciudad.

El 9 de agosto, un B-29 llamado Bockscar lanzó la segunda bomba atómica, apodadaFat Man, sobre la ciudad portuaria de **Nagasaki**.

Los japoneses se rindieron el 14 de agosto de 1945, o el Día de la Victoria sobre Japón.

El pueblo japonés reconoció su desatino en participar en esa guerra y traumas posteriores aun se ven, si el pueblo quedo marcado, reconstruir el lugar fue una ardua labor hasta llegar hacer lo que es hoy.

Cerca de las costas de Japón, un sin número de islas se perdieron por las bombas atómicas que se lanzaron hacia ese país, habían una serie de sucesos extraños que se dieron posterior a la guerra que quedaron en archivos y no salieron al mundo.

Sin embargo los relatos traspasaban de generación en generación y en un pueblo que la base de su economía era la pesca no era ningún secreto que en las noches de otoño un raro fenómeno se daba en el mar, un poco más allá del límite de los bañistas, al llegar el alba, un extraño remolino con un diámetro mayor a 50 millas marinas, ningún pescador o marino que conozca el sector se atrevía a pasar por el lugar ni siquiera para bucear, pescar, ellos preferían buscar rutas alternas incluso hasta los grandes armadores, armaban sus rutas de transito fuera de esa zona que tácitamente tenía el nombre del Infierno Marino.

No se sabía si era su magnetismo.

No se sabía el origen del extraño remolino que se convertía en un profundo abismo, redondo que se tragaba todo.

No se sabía que pasaba al que entraba al mismo, porque nunca salieron.

Entonces Japón post-guerra creció, no solo en población e infraestructura local sino que se hizo fuerte a nivel político-económico-social, su desarrollo tecnológico, logístico, industrial, telecomunicaciones fue tan impresionante que marco otra pauta en el mundo, ahora dicta las reglas de negociación.

El comercio tanto local como internacional trajo tal movimiento y afluencia de personas como capitales, que fue necesito extender, crear mayor infraestructura, expandirse hacia el mar pero siempre respetando aquellos lugares en los que se daban estos extraños fenómenos.

El empresario japonés no cuestionaba solo no lo hacía.

El extranjero pecaba de ignorante, no hacía caso de las sugerencias y se dieron más de un incidentes pero no había explicación alguna para tales casos.

De ahí que los japoneses cuestionaban a los extranjeros por pecar de necios y engreídos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

¡MALDITA SEA! . . . ¿Cómo no va avanzar?- Decía Naoko desdén por enésima vez al verse cerca de alta mar y tener que regresar nuevamente a la orilla en donde su amante [Chiharu] también tenía el mismo problema al tratar de negociar con un capitán que las lleves al punto de referencia en el mar donde debían construir la primera fase del nuevo aeropuerto flotante, realmente iba hacer una ciudad flotante con varias terminales de cargas.

Finalmente al notar a Naoko cerca del puerto grito:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Se niega a llevarnos!- Dijo Naoko con malestar entonces el capitán del pequeño yate dijo con seriedad:

-Si me hubiera dicho con anticipación que el lugar al que iba era el Infierno Marino, no la hubiera llevado, ese lugar es peligroso-

-¿Peligro? . . . ¿Usted cree en supersticiones baratas? . . . ¡POR FAVOR! . . . Le estamos pagando cumpla con . . .

Chiharu se quedo con la palabra en la boca cuando el capitán del yate en el que ella estaba le entrego su dinero y le dijo:

-Si quiere morir entonces vaya sola, yo no la llevo y mi compañero tampoco va llevar a la señorita-

-¡MALDITA SEA! . . . Chiharu salió del yate y dijo a Naoko con un tono firme:

-Alquilemos un yate y vamos nosotras mismas a verificar las coordenadas del lugar, no entiendo por qué todos se niegan ir al lugar-

Uno de los hombres dijo con reproche:

-¡Es por la maldición del agua! . . . Ahí hay un abismo infernal lleno de criaturas monstruosas-

[Risas Burlonas] . . . ¡Realmente ustedes son unos ignorantes! . . . ¡Gente supersticiosa!-Dijo Naoko con desdén entonces Chiharu dijo en voz alta:

-¡ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!-

Luego de ese grito ambas se desembarcaron y se fueron arreglar el tema del alquilar un yate para trasladarse al lugar pero el tema iba quedar por la mañana porque era tarde.

Sin embargo el fastidio que ambas mujeres era palpable en el ambiente por sus miradas impregnadas de enojo y sus gestos de reproche.

Cada vez más se complicaban los planes para construir aquella licitación que habían ganado, sobornando a varios funcionarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lado de la ciudad de Tokio, los sonidos de la noche tenían completamente perturbada a Sheifa, quién al mirar por la ventana y a pesar de las cortinas del lugar, su imaginación le hacía una mala pasada porque ella veía el cementerio y extrañas sombras que se formaban.

Con las cobijas hasta un poco más arriba de la nariz y en un estado de tensión finalmente, ella decidió buscar a Sakura, realmente tenía miedo estar en un lugar como ese.

**[Sheifa POV]**

[Gemido de Temor] . . . ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí hospedarme en la casa de Sakura? . . . ¡Tengo miedo! . . . ¿Dónde estará ella?.

Sheifa abrió la puerta con sigilo y dio unos leves pasos, cuando una voz profunda la sobre salto y le dijo:

-¿No puedes dormir?-

-¡HAYYYYY! . . . . ¡Diablos, me asusto! . . . ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecerse así de la nada? - Pregunto Sheifa con reproche pero lejos de molestarte, Touya empezó a reír forma divertida de sus expresiones impregnadas de pánico, iba decir algo cuando su hermana interrumpió su comentario y dijo:

-¿Querida, no puedes dormir?-

Sheifa puso una expresión tan afligida del temor y posible trauma que tenía que dijo en voz alta:

-¡Lo siento pero . . .

Hizo un alto a su comentario cuando noto a Sakura con un uniforme de color azul marino de cirugía con una bata de médico en la mano y pregunto con asombro:

-¿Vas a trabajar?-

Sakura le dio una sonrisa suave mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto positivo entonces Sheifa cometió el error de decir sin pensar:

-¡Llévame contigo!. . . ¡Por favor! . . . Prefiero mil veces trasnochar en un hospital o clínica. . . ¡No importa! . . . En donde trabajes, ha pasar una noche aquí. . . Prometo no darte problemas-

[Carcajadas Sonoras] . . . Esta vez Touya no pudo reírse de Sheifa, quién le miro con enojo cuando pregunto:

-¿Por qué te ríes? . . . ¡No he dicho nada gracioso!-

Touya estaba contra la pared riendo de forma descontrolada cuando Sakura dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

-Querida, yo no trabajo en un hospital sino en la morgue, soy tanatopractora. . . ¿No recuerdas qué te comente sobre mi trabajo? . . . [Pensando] . . . ¿O creo qué no lo hice? . . . Estoy dudando. . .

-¿Morgue? . . . ¡OH POR DIOS! . . . ¡Eso está peor que dormir aquí! . . . Sakura, mil pero mil disculpas. . . Me voy a un hotel y . . .

Sheifa se calló al mirar con enojo al hombre que estaba ya sentado en el piso de tanto reírse entonces se acerco a él y le dijo con enojo:

-¿Te divierte mi temor?-

Touya levanto la mirada mientras se secaba las lágrimas y a pesar de la tenue luz del pasillo tuvo una generosa vista de las piernas de Sheifa dado que él estaba en el piso y dijo con un tono que picaba de pícaro:

-¡Debo reconocer que tienes lindas piernas! . . . ¡Lindas . . . . Mmmm . . . Aunque el turquesa no es un color que me gusta se te ve muy pero muy bien . . .

Si Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo, Sheifa se puso completamente roja y dijo con enojo:

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! . . . ¿Cómo te atreves?-

[Risas divertidas] . . . ¡Nada de pervertido! . . . Das pauta con esa prenda casi transparente que usas. . . [La bata de Sheifa era de seda en color rosa de ahí el comentario].

Sheifa se vio en desventaja pero antes de decir palabra alguna, Sakura dijo con calma:

-¿Te apetece tomar un té de jazmín?-

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Sheifa, ella agrego con suavidad:

-¡Te permitirá dormir!-

-Creo que voy aceptar pero iré contigo a la cocina, lo último que deseo es quedarme a solas con ese pervertido-

-¡No soy ningún pervertido! . . . Es más yo también voy a . . .

[Bostezo] . . . ¡Es muy tarde para que estén despiertos!- Dijo Fujitaka al abrir la puerta entonces noto a su hija con su uniforme y dijo con malestar:

-¿Trabajas esta noche?-

-¡Sí padre!-

[Suspiro de Frustración] . . . ¡Me cambio para llevarte!-

-¡No es necesario! . . . Pero prepare té de jazmín para . . .

[Bostezo] . . . ¿Por qué hablan tan . . .

Nadeshiko hizo un alto a la pregunta, miro a su hija con reproche y pregunto con malestar:

-¿Trabajas esta noche?-

-¡Sí madre!

-¡Regresaron las noches vampiresas! . . . Por eso estás tan blanca. . .¡Qué tétrico trabajo tienes!-

-¡MADRE!- Dijo Sakura entre dientes entonces Sheifa comento en voz alta:

-La verdad que tu madre tiene razón. . . ¿Quién en su sano juicio trabajaría en la morgue?-

Sakura iba decir algo cuando el sonido del móvil de Sheifa la hizo regresar a su cuarto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes por lo tarde que era, entonces ella sin prisa al contestar su móvil dijo:

-¿Xiaoláng? . . . ¿Cómo dices? . . . ¿Muerta?-

Sheifa dejo caer el móvil al suelo y literalmente hablando se desmorono porque cayó al piso alertando a todos.

Touya ingreso a su habitación y al verla llorar en el piso se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

-¿Qué paso?-

[Sollozó] . . . ¡Mi hermana está . . . Mi hermana Futtie está muerta!-

-¿Qué?- Dijeron los padres de Sakura al mismo tiempo entonces ella ingreso a la habitación e ignorando el carrusel de emociones que sentía en ese momento dijo en voz alta al tomar el móvil de ella, mientras Touya trataba de ayudar a Sheifa para que se levante del piso y se siente en la cama:

-Su hermana acaba de tener una conmoción por la noticia. . . ¡Lo siento!-

Del otro lado de la línea, el silencio fue prolongado, si bien Xiaoláng no reconoció la voz de Sakura, una extraña sensación le recorrió por todo el cuerpo que lo estremeció por completo.

Sakura exhalando el aliento retenido, dijo en un tono suave disimulando todo tipo de emoción en su rostro porque sus padres estaban atentos a lo que ella iba a comentar:

-Cuando su hermana se recupere, le ha de llamar. . . ¡Buen día!-

Sakura salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, ella también estaba conmocionada no por la noticia de la muerte de la hermana de Xiaoláng Li sino por saber que era él, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea y que no le contesto.

Una extraña y dolorosa emoción la estremeció pero ella trato de evadir todo pensamiento sobre la persona que amaba y que le había olvidado, por ahora se movió por inercia hacia la cocina, un té de jazmín pondría a dormir a todos, mientras ella iba retomar sus labores en la morgue y por el resto de la madrugada iba tratar de trabajar.

Por ahora ella no desea pensar en él porque esos recuerdos hacían daño y no ganaba nada con eso, más que perturbarse y afectar su salud.

Ignoro todo recuerdo y trato de centrarse en lo que debía hacer después de todo regresar a la morgue a trabajar después de tanto tiempo no iba hacer fácil para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

En Hong Kong las familias Mihara y Yanagizawa recibían noticias funestas.

La nave en la que viajaban: Naoko y Chicharu zozobró en alta mar, no hubo opción hacer ningún rescate por la leyenda del lugar y porque ellas en el yate que iban despareció, como por arte de magia.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en la Mansión Li, el suicidio de Futtie Li sacudía a todos los presentes, en especial a sus padres y a un perturbado Wei al haberla encontrado con las venas cortadas en el baño y en la pared del mismo las frases:

_-¡Las mate porque las odiaba a cada una de ellas pero aún ni después de muertas me dejaban tranquilas!-_

Después del levantamiento del cadáver que hizo la policía, Xiaoláng hizo las gestiones para hablar con agencia funeraria para que se encargue de los trámites mortuorios.

Después de llamar a su hermana mayor y la única que le quedaba Sheifa, quedo sin palabras por lo que decidió quedarse encerrado en su habitación mientras veía fijamente aquella extraña rosa de color azul, que no se marchitaba.

El imponente hombre de cabellos castaños, contemplaba la extraña rosa y miraba sus manos con interés y dijo en voz alta:

-¿De quién era esa voz? . . . ¿Por qué me estremecí por completo al escucharla? . . .

Empezaban nuevamente las preguntas en su cabeza y no encontraba las respuestas, entonces como le dijo su terapista, se sentó a escribir en aquel diario que había empezado a editar y transcribía textualmente cada recuerdos de esos extraños sueños, cada extraña sensación o emoción que experimentaba sin sentirla, por ahora no podía hacer nada más al respecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Londres] **

Eriol y Ariel ingresaron al mismo tiempo a la Mansión Reed cuando este último dijo:

-¡No recuerdo haber padecido tanto al tratar de conquistar a una chica!-

-¡Parece qué lo hacen a propósito! . . . ¿Te has percatado de eso?-

-Me di cuenta cuando ambas se burlaron descaradamente de la cena en el crucero. . . Sabes qué no va más. . .

-¿Te vas a rendir? . . . ¿Acaso perdiste el interés en Tomoyo?- Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad y antes que Ariel conteste noto las miradas burlonas de las mujeres que venían con Kerberus y esta a su vez con los dos niños que eran sus hijos y dijo en un tono alto:

-¡SI TOMOYO REALMENTE ESTUVIERA INTERESADO EN MI NO ME HARIA PADECER CON ESTE CORTEJO ESTUPIDO!-

[Risas Divertidas] . . . ¡WOW! . . . ¡Tommy creo que Ariel colapso!.- Dijo Kerberus en un tono malicioso mientras su hijos tenía una sonrisa divertidas y Tomoyo dijo sin prisa alguna:

-Sería una lástima porque las mejores cosas de la vida se hacen esperar y cuando se luchan por ellas la satisfacción al obtenerla no tiene precio-

-Entonces Srta. Daidoji- Dijo Ariel en un tono impregnado de reproche al notar su sonrisa soberbia:

-Si usted desee tener a este ADONIS de novio, usted va tener que hacer su parte-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡No va más cortejo! . . . Contigo no le atino a nada, así que si deseas ser mi novia, es hora que tú te pongas en mi lugar . . . ¡HE DICHO!- dijo Ariel dejando completamente perplejos a todos los presentes entonces Eriol dijo con seriedad:

-Ariel tiene razón. . . ¡Me uno a la causa!-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto una desconcertada Meiling entonces Eriol contesto:

-Al igual que Ariel, yo tampoco le atino contigo así qué si deseas a este BOMBON cómo novio, debes hacer tu parte. . . ¡HE DICHO!-

Clow venía con Sodomi del brazo y al ingresar al lugar cuando Sodomi dijo con diversión y reproche al mismo tiempo:

-¿Desde cuándo las mujeres deben cortejar a los hombres?-

-Desde que son unas mujeres difíciles de complacer como es el caso de su hija, señora Sodomi-

-¿Qué dijis . . . Tomoyo no pudo contestar la pregunta cuando el móvil de Kerberus sonó con insistencia y al terminar de contestar la llamada dijo en un tono firme:

-Niños vayan por favor con la nada para que prepare sus cosas para ir al parque de diversiones- Más tardo Kerberus decir la frase que sus pequeños hijos salir del lugar emocionados por el paseo, entonces dijo en un tono firme:

-Llamo Espineel, hay novedades en Hong Kong-

-Por tu tono parece, qué sucedió algo malo- Afirmo Ariel con preocupación entonces Kerberus contesto con diplomacia:

-¿Malo? . . . Realmente no nos afecta directamente al contrario nos beneficia pero creo que les va tocar regresar a Hong Kong- Dijo Kerberus mirando Ariel y a Eriol, quién pregunto:

-¿Por qué debemos regresar a Hong Kong?-

-¡Futtie ha muerto! . . . La encontraron en la bañera, se había cortado las venas-

Esa noticia le hizo quedara sin palabras, porque no era ningún secreto los sentimientos que tenía Kererus por aquella mujer y dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

-También me llego la novedad que el yate en el que iban Naoko y Chiharu, zozobró en alta mar . . . Ambas iban empezar con la construcción de la infraestructura aeroportuaria-

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio cuando en la mente de Ariel, Eriol, Kerberus, Meiling y Tomoyo una extraña voz les hizo recordar una profecía:

_-¡Sangre y dolor trajo consigo una maldición, en el lugar no se debe construir porque todos van a morir!-_

Todos se miraron en completo silencio cuando recordaron al mismo tiempo:

_-¡Las personas que hacen el mal terminan por pagar! . . . He aquí una predicción: Si te atreves a continuar con el proyecto mortal, tú y toda tu gente perecerá porque escrito está que la maldición los va matar!-_

Sodomi miro a Clow y pregunto en voz alta:

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡No sé! . . . Mira, me está llamando Espineel . . . Dame unos minutos-

Mientras Clow contestaba la llamada Sodomi dijo en voz alta:

-¿Por qué se quedaron en completo silencio? . . . ¿Hija? . . . ¿Meiling?-

Kerberus miro a Sodomi y dijo:

-¡Creo que todos hemos recordado los mismos!-

Antes que otra persona haga comentario alguno Clow dijo en voz alta:

-Espineel recibió la notificación del ministerio de Obras Públicas de Japón, se nos ha asignado el proyecto aeroportuario-

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla y Sodomi exclamo:

-¡Eso es excelente! . . . ¿Por qué no dicen palabra alguna?-

Ante el silencio abrumado Clow dijo con extrañeza:

-¿No deberíamos celebrar el tema?. Les aviso que el matrimonio Takashi se está trasladando a Tokio, Espineel va con ellos llegan mañana en la noche, van a revisar todo el tema legal de la licitación.-

Kerberus miro a su padre y dijo:

-Si vamos a participar tenemos que cambiar el lugar de la construcción-

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Clow con desconcierto.

-Hay cosas padres que no sé explicar pero no las quiero provocar-

-¿Rimas?- Dijeron Ariel y Eriol al mismo tiempo entonces Meiling dijo:

-Revisemos las cosas con calma antes de proceder-

-¡Meling tiene razón!- Acoto Tomoyo con suavidad, entonces ingresaron al lugar los niños de Keberus y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡PAPI NOSOTROS TAMBIEN QUEREMOS IR A JAPON. . . QUEREMOS VER A LA TIA SAKURA!-

Ante ese comentario dicho de forma eufórica por los niños, los presentes se quedaron sin habla y Sodomi pregunto con curiosidad:

-¿Tía Sakura? . . . ¿Quién es la tía Sakura?

Ninguno de los presente sabía qué contestar.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. **

**[El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**4.- ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Estaba de Farra por mi Graduación! ^.^ Para compensarlos por mi ausencia les dejo saber que retomo mi horario de actualización, empiezo mañana . . . ¡Diviértanse leyendo!. **

**[4.1] Espero que no se haya aburrido con la pequeña clase de historia universal, hice una transcripción textual en parte de la fuente: WIKIPEDIA. Que ya se encuentra disponible en mi muro. ¿Por qué la use? Me faltaba algo para justificar los extraños sucesos y para que tengan una idea de lo que hablo vean mi muro, subí varios videos que me sirvieron para armar este CP. Recuerden la parte posterior a la bomba nuclear es ficticia y parte de la información real está manipulada para poder cuadrar las escenas. **

**Se preguntarán: ¿Por qué tantas muertes?.- Respuesta, son necesarias para justificar lo que se viene, ahora les dejo una pista: Se viene un re-encuentro en Tokio y falta poco para que Xiaoláng se entere que va hacer padre. ¿Cómo tomara la noticia? No sé ^.^ Aún no lo edito . . . Veamos si logro sorprenderlos. **

**[4.2] Adicional les invito a leer mi drama familiar: ¿Cómo paso esto? - Tomare la idea de los tres bebes que van a tener Sakura y Xiaoláng pero abordado desde otras perspectiva. **

**[4.3] Les invito a participar en el primer EVENTO que organiza el Group's Evil toda la información está en mi perfil. ^.^ Anímense a participar que es por diversión. **

**5.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	66. 2T-CP13 Re-encuentro en Tokio

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XIII.- Re-encuentro en Tokio.**

Minutos después de haber recibido la noticia sobre la muerte de la hermana de Sheifa Li, Sakura ingreso a la habitación donde se quedaba para darle entre otras cosas un leve calmante, el té de jazmín le iba permitir dormir, al menos esa era su primera intención cuando noto con asombro que ella se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su hermano Touya, quién le dijo en un tono bajo pero dejaba filtrar su preocupación:

—No sé si ella se desmayo o se durmió, de pronto dejo de llorar— Touya miro a su hermana con seriedad al notar la leve sonrisa que ella mostraba en su rostro y dijo con un malestar— ¿Qué estás pensando?—

—¡Nada!—al notar la presencia de sus padres que tenía una expresión neutral ella dijo con calma—¡Por favor!.Tomen el té que prepare y vayan a descansar, no dudo que Sheifa decida regresar a Hong Kong para ir a los funerales de su hermana—regreso su mirada a Touya y le dijo en voz baja:

—Hermano, ven conmigo, deseo preguntarte algo—

Touya con delicadeza aparto a la mujer y la dejo sobre su cama, no sin antes cubrirla con los edredones y sábanas, gesto que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes pero que optaron en quedarse en silencio mientras sus padres regresaban a la habitación, Touya acompaño a su hermana a la cocina y en un cómodo silencio ella le sirvió una taza con té de jazmín y le pregunto de forma directa:

—¿Iras con Sheifa a Hong Kong?—

—¡No!. Es un asunto familiar, yo no tengo nada que ver con ese tema—

—Pensé que ella era de tu interés, hermano—

Touya emitió un gruñido de fastidio y dijo en voz alta:

—Si no me equivoco, yo no metí en tu matrimonio con Li a pesar que el sujeto no era de mi agrado—

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?—preguntó Sakura con un tono que dejaba ver su sorpresa y su tensión al escuchar hablar del hombre que fue su esposo, su hermano la miro y dijo con seriedad:

—No creo en amor a primera vista. Involucrarme con ella, una Li es involucrarme indirectamente con ese sujeto. ¿Qué pasaría si se entera que va hacer padre?—

—Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra—respondió Sakura en un tono tenso y dijo inmediatamente sin darle la opción a su hermano de responder—No te escudes en mí y en mis problemas, lo que pase con Li no debe incidir en lo que puedas tener con su hermana, son dos personas completamente diferentes—

—¡El sujeto te hizo daño!. Sería un desatino de mi parte. . .

—¡Eres un cobarde!—

—¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó Touya con reproche y su hermana contesto sin problema alguno:

—No entiendo, si ella no te es indiferente . . . ¿Por qué no lo intentas?. ¿Qué tiene de malo en amarla?. Eres un hombre con muchas cualidades y actualmente estas solo—. Sakura miro con seriedad a su hermano y le dijo:

—Si tuviera la oportunidad de amar como tú la tienes no lo pensaría dos veces. ¿Por qué dudas?—

—¿Ósea qué si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar con Li, lo harías?—

Sakura se quedo callada por varios minutos sin evadir la mirada de su hermano y dijo con tristeza:

—¡Eso nunca va pasar!—tuvo que contener las lágrimas que provocaron aquella revelación cuando dijo en un tono impregnado de amargura y dolor:

—Li nunca me va recordar, eso es algo que no puedo cambiar—

Touya al ver el estado en que se puso su hermana, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad y se puso de pie mientras la abrazaba le susurro al oído:

—¡Lo siento!. No quería traer a ti esos recuerdos amargos—

Sakura haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar dijo con resignación:

—El que no hable del tema no significa que no me duele pero tú sabes que toda emoción negativa traería consecuencias para mi salud. Ignoro todas esas emociones y me aferro a mis bebes, es lo único que me queda de él y no sé si más adelante tenga la oportunidad de enamorarme. Touya no seas cobarde, Sheifa es la mujer destinada hacerte feliz, no dejes pasar esa oportunidad—

—¡No lo sé!— Touya miro a su hermana y mientras acariciaba su rostro, él dijo con suavidad— ¿Pasamos juntos a ver a la madre de tus hijos?—

—¿Cómo así?—

—Tengo guardia y empieza a las 00:01Am, estoy a tiempo. ¿Qué dices?—

—Iba pasar primero a verla, me encanta tocar su vientre y sentir a los bebes mover. ¿Cuándo será la próxima ecografía?—

Touya sonrío con suavidad y mientras se centraban hablar sobre la mujer que tenía en su vientre a los hijos de Sakura y Xiaoláng, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que Sheifa estaba a un costado de la puerta con una expresión impregnada de desconcierto.

**[Sheifa-POV]**

Mi hermano será padre y él no sabe nada al respecto. ¿Por qué Sakura le oculta algo tan importante a mi hermano?. ¡Necesito regresar a Hong Kong!. ¿Qué es eso que soy la mujer destinada a Kinomoto?. Sakura está equivocada, su hermano me odia. Mejor salgo de aquí antes que ellos se den cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Mansión Reed las risas no se hicieron esperar, al ver a Tomoyo encima de Ariel al haberse tropezado con los juguetes de los niños de Kerberus, quienes no dejaban de reír, finalmente ella dijo en un tono que denotaba su diversión como su reproche al mismo tiempo:

—¿Cómo se les ocurre poner un tren de juguete en el piso?—

—Eres una ciega Tomoyo—dijo Ariel en un tono divertido y nada molesto por tener a la mujer en la que estaba interesado encima de él pero al notar su semblante serio, la ayudo a levantarse y le pregunto:

—Estás muy guapa. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?—

—Deseo invitarte almorzar—Tomoyo se había puesto de acuerdo con su amiga Meiling para ir a un almuerzo doble en donde ellas pudieran decirle a los chicos que deseaban ser sus novias y ponerse de acuerdo para coordinar el viaje a Tokio.

Ariel la miro con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

—Por supuesto que acepto pero vamos a tener que llevar a los niños—

—¿Cómo así?—

—Espineel está en Tokio junto con los Takashi y Kerberus está arreglando en inmigración los papeles de Yuna y M-Ajay para poder sacarlos del país sin problema alguno—

Tomoyo sonrío con suavidad al ver a los niños entretenidos jugar con sus trenes y les pregunto:

—¿Niños desean almorzar con nosotros?—

Los niños se miraron entre sí cuando M-Ajay le susurro algo a su hermano y Yuna sonrío con complicidad cuando pregunto:

—¿No se le iban a declarar hoy al tío Ariel y al tío Eriol?. Mejor nos quedamos con el abuelo, él dijo que luego de " jugar " con abuelita Sodomi nos lleva al parque de diversiones—

—Nosotros no queremos ir con ustedes, ya tenemos planes—afirmo con toda naturalidad M-Ajay dejando por completo perplejo a Tomoyo y Ariel pero antes que ellos comentaran algo ingreso Espineel al lugar, esta vez venía sin las muletas y el yeso y dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa que pica de picara:

—¡Eso explica muchas cosas!. Mi padre me dejo botado en la consulta apenas le llamo Sodomi, no sabía que mi padre estaba interesado en tu madre Tomoyo—

—Ni yo, esto es toda una primicia—dijo Tomoyo en un tono nervioso entonces Ariel dijo en un tono divertido:

—Mientras tu madre y su padre—señalo a Espineel—."Juega" ¿Cómo era eso que te me ibas a declarar?—

Tomoyo no pudo evitar ponerse roja porque los niños habían arruinado sus planes y tener ambos hombres con su sonrisa burlona, no la ayudaba.

Por ahora se iba a centrar en planear su viaje a Tokio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de haber visitado juntos a la mujer que tenía los bebes de Sakura y Xiaoláng, ella se despidió de su hermano y se dispuso ir a la morgue que quedaba cerca del lugar cuando noto la presencia del detective Tendel que venía hacia ella y luego de un breve saludo le dijo:

—"La Diva" realmente estaba enferma, los médicos encontraron un tumor en el lóbulo izquierdo de su cerebro, aunque eso justificaría sus trastornos de personalidad, los crímenes que hizo no pueden quedar en la impunidad—

—¿Cuándo le van operar detective Tendel?—

—Esta noche por eso estoy aquí, adicional quería entregarle algo—El detective saco un sobre y de el un cheque entonces le pregunto en un tonos serio—Dudo que una vez que el tumor sea sacado, él recobre sus habilidades cognoscitivas y recuerde lo que ha hecho, al menos eso nos dijo el psiquiatría que le atendió pero dejando eso de lado quería proponerle que colabore con nosotros. ¿Cree que puede considerar forma parte de nuestro equipo?—

Sakura miro con asombro el cheque, era la primera vez que le daban un valor tan alto por colaborar con la policía y dijo en un tono serio:

—Puedo colaborarle pero en casos extremos, no en todos porque tengo un trabajo que realizar en la morgue—

—¡Entiendo!. Sin embargo diré, yo soy una persona completamente escéptico y sé que no somos el primer departamento de policía en utilizar ayuda de los psíquicos para esclarecer ciertos caso que no podemos resolverlos pero nunca en toda mi carrera me he topado con una persona como usted. Sus dones son extraordinarios. ¿Quién realmente es usted?—

—Una persona que ha desarrollado sus habilidades extra-sensoriales detective Tendel—

—Debo confesar que su diplomacia y su sangre fría me son desconcertantes como fascinantes—

—No soy sangre fría como usted expresa pero ante toda situación adversa es mejor mantener la calma, ahora si me disculpa debo ir a trabajar—

—¿A la morgue?. ¿Siempre está ahí?—

—¡Siempre!. En el horario nocturno. ¡Permiso!—

El detective Tendel dejo que la Sakura saliera del lugar cuando dijo en voz alta que no paso desapercibido para ella:

—Ella tiene un suave aroma a rosas de las que crecen en el cementerio. Letalmente embriagador. ¡Increíble! Nunca pensé toparme con una mujer tan enigmática. ¡Ella me da temor!—

Sakura sonrío con suavidad mientras salía del lugar y dijo en voz alta ante la ventisca helada que se infiltro en el lugar y que incluso la sintió el detective:

—No es el único que le teme a la muerte detective Tendel porque desconocen lo que ella puede haber—

El detective Tendel se quedo sin palabras pero antes de decir algo uno de los doctores salió del lugar y dijo con pesar:

—Detective Tendel le tengo malas noticias—

—¿Qué ha pasado?—

—Exploto el aneurisma en . . .

El detective Tendel se quedo sin palabras porque no entendía lo que el médico le decía, el joven que tenía aquel tumor había muerto en el quirófano.

El detective estaba tan desconcertado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakura a su lado, ella había regresado para decirle:

—¡Justicia divina!. No importa cuando se demore, al final siempre llega, él tenía que pagar y aún así con su muerte nada de lo que ha hecho se ha podido remediar—

El detective y el médico la miraron sin entender y ella dijo con calma:

—El joven no tiene familiares, usen sus órganos para salvar vida y cuando hayan terminado, llévenlo a la morgue para poderlo maquillar y prepararlo para su cremación. Es lo que deben hacer, detective Tendel—

—¿Quién es usted?—Pregunto el médico con asombro entonces el detective contesto:

—Si ella lo recomienda así se hará—

Sakura sonrío con suavidad mientras salía del lugar.

No hubo necesidad de un juicio.

Ese fue el triste final para " La Diva " asesino en serie de homosexuales.

Esa madrugada Sakura regreso a sus labores en la morgue pero al final de su jornada, tuvo que purificar aquel cuerpo del asesino en serie para que tuviera una cristiana sepultura.

Eran menos de las 7:00Am cuando una llamada a su móvil la dejo sin palabras por pocos segundos y al contestar ella dijo:

—¿Rika Takashi?. Por supuesto que te recuerdo. ¿Estás en Tokio?—

—Perdona que te llame a este hora pero nos estamos instalando en un hotel del centro de la ciudad y quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo más tarde, traje a mi pequeño bebe conmigo y . . .

—Disculpa Rika pero no podré. Al menos no ahora, recién acabo de salir del trabajo—

—¡Oh!. Es una lástima pero ya habrá tiempo, después de todo creo que nos quedaremos por un buen tiempo en este país, deseo que mi hija sea japonesa—

—¿Quedaremos?—pregunto Sakura con curiosidad, a lo que Rika contesto:

—El proyecto que le asignaron Chiharu y Naoko nos lo pasaron a nosotros y . . .

—¡Espera un momento!. ¿Por qué ellas ya no tienen el proyecto?—

—Porque murieron en un extraño accidente al zozobrar su yate en el lugar pero eso es otro tema, quería preguntar. . .

—¡No construyan en el lugar porque las maldición del agua los puede matar!—ante ese comentario hecho en rimas Rika se quedo sin palabras y Sakura dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Después de la II Guerra Mundial, hay varios lugares en Japón que quedaron malditos, esa zona es uno de esos lugares, hagan caso de mi advertencia, si van a construir que sea del lado opuesto porque si lo hacen en aquel lugar perecerán—

Rika se tomo su tiempo en contestar y dijo:

—Voy a decirle a todos sobre esta advertencia. ¿Cuándo nos podremos ver?—

—¡Pronto!. Una pregunta: ¿Quiénes vienen a Tokio?—

—Los Reed, Los Daidoji, Los Amamiya, Los Hiragizawa y por supuesto Los Li—

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura de quedarse callada entonces Rika entendió su dilema cuando pregunto:

—Aún no está confirmado pero es probable que Xiaoláng venga a Tokio, después de todo el tiene una alianza con los: Amamiya e Hiragizawa. ¿Deseas qué te . . .

—¡No!. Prefiero que no me menciones por favor y no tengo ningún problema en vernos. El fin de semana no voy a laborar puede ser ese día ¿Estás de acuerdo?—

—Sería excelente, te llamo para coordinar los detalles. Cuídate Sakura, me gusto mucho hablar contigo—

—¡Gracias!. También me gusto mucho hablar contigo Rika, dale mis saludos a tu esposo—

Sakura cerró la llamada y no pudo evitar decir en voz alta con desconcierto:

—Esto es irreal, él va venir a Tokio—ella movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo en voz alta—él viene por cuestionas laborales no por mí, mejor me centro en mantenerme alejado de ellos, creo que ver a Rika no va hacer tan buena idea después de todo—

Mientras Sakura regresaba a su casa, Sheifa había preparado su maleta y sorprendió a los padres de ella cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Agradezco su hospitalidad pero dado la muerte de mi hermana, debo regresar a Hong Kong—

—¿Te podemos llevar al aeropuerto?—Pregunto Fujitaka en un tono suave pero firme

—¡Gracias señor Kinomoto!—

—Dame un momento que avisare a nuestros hijos sobre nues. . .

—Disculpe que la interrumpa señora Kinomoto pero tengo prisa en irme, mi familia me necesita, podrían dejarle una nota—

—¡Claro querida eso haré!—

—Voy por las llaves del carro. ¡Permiso!—

Sheifa espero con paciencia que los padres de Sakura y Touya la lleven al aeropuerto, ella iba a los funerales de su hermana, es era su excusa pero la verdadera razón de su viaje era hablar con su hermano.

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!. Como saben no dispongo de BETA pero sin embargo hoy recibí algunos delineamientos de Asumi-chan que me hizo darme cuenta de los errores que cometo al redactar por lo que vamos intentar mejorar. **

**Adicional gracias a mi amiga Sango Tsunade por sus observaciones que me permitió darme cuenta de los errores de este capítulo y corregirlos. ^.^ ¡Gracias por eso!. ****  
**

**3.-He recibido varias críticas negativas sin sentidos e irrelevantes a mi criterio, que lejos de molestarte me han causado gracia sin embargo no las dejo pasar y mis respuestas están en mi muro pero aclaro lo siguiente:**

**[3.1] Respeto a mis lectores y me encanta leer sus comentarios, ya que son un aliciente para que siga publicando mis historias, a todos nos encantan los halagos porque incentivan nuestro ego y son excelente incentivos para todo escritor. ****Por lo que exijo el mismo respecto de mis lectores.**

**[3.2] Amo las críticas a mejorar pero debo decir que los lectores no saben hacer críticas constructivas sino ponzoñosas y mal intencionada. **

**He aclarado más de una vez que no soy escritora profesional de ahí mi frase sobre la cacografía. Escribo por diversión, si fuera profesional tendría corrector de estilo y libros publicados. Así que hagan sus comentarios con tino porque soy experta en devolverle la cortesía y pelear con mis lectores no me gusta, aunque me divierten porque ante todo me encanta polémica. **

**[3.3] Mi género es drama impregnado de humor burlesco con personalidades adultas ambiguas. **

**Para quienes me han leído desde que empecé a editar saben que si no hay sangre de por medio o tragedia por así decirlo no soy yo, si desean finales de: Comieron sushi y perdices y vivieron felices, se equivocaron de escritora. **

**Desean y les gusta el azúcar busquen el género romance hay excelente escritoras que puedes satisfacer sus exigentes gustos. ^.^ Mis personajes tienen una personalidad diferente a los creados por las fabulosas CLAMP. **

**Todo escritor tiene la libertad de manejar los personajes como desean incluso los propios que me doy el lujo de manejarlo en varias historias, p****or lo que no acepto que critique a mi personaje: ARIEL AMAMIYA, yo amo trabajar con ese personaje y con todos los que he creado y eso no va cambiar a estas alturas del partido. Incluso me doy el lujo de prestarlo a mis lectores.**

**[3.4] ¿Finales abiertos? Si los trabajo por qué son divertido, es lo que me hace menos predecible y me permite después hacer secuelas u OS, el que ponga la pareja Sakura +Shaoran no significa que necesariamente queden juntos significa que es la pareja de peso sobre el que armo mis historias. **

**Así que si se aburren o no les gustan lo que edito y publico, chicos no se estresen NO lean y punto, porque yo no voy a dejar de escribir sobre todo porque tengo a mis adeptos que se alinean perfectamente con mi estilo y les encanta mis ideas locas. **

**[3.5] FanFiction no es un concurso de ver quién es el mejor escritor o el que tiene la mayor cantidad de comentarios, eso está errado, es un lugar donde podemos divertirnos escribiendo y leyendo. **

**[3.6] Si desean aprender hacer críticas para mejorar miren mis comentarios porque me han invitado a leer varios FanFics y los hago en dos partes, sobre la cacografía lo que detecto porque aunque disto mucho de ser un BETA y aún así los BETA aclaro no son perfectos también tienen errores, somos humanos estamos sujetos a ellos y sobre el contendido pero más que todos las dudas que me nacen que pueden darles ideas a la escritora de que poner, porque seamos francos si me meto a dar ideas para que cambie el contenido cambiaría la historia y esa no es la idea ante todo respeto a los escritores así el género que maneje no sea el mío, trato de ser lo más objetiva posible.**

**[3.7] En resumen: Toda crítica constructiva con tino es bien recibida, toda crítica ponzoñosa también. Y a los que me odian les diré me van odiar más porque hay más de Sake para todo el 2013 voy abrir más historias y de paso incentivar a mis lectoras que se animen a publicar sus historias, por lo tanto escojan a otra víctima para sus criticas ponzoñosas. ¡He dicho!. **

**[3.8] De paso mil gracias a todos los que le encanta mi estilo, yo escribo para ustedes. Eso sonó a eslogan político ^.^ Sigan leyendo porque voy hacer actualizaciones de todas mis historias de aquí hasta el domingo. **

**4.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. **

**5.- Empiezo actualizar ¡Las Maldades de Touya! ¿Cómo paso de esto? . . . ¿Qué pasará cuando Xiaoláng se entere que va hacer padre? No lo sé aun no lo edito pero no pasa del siguiente capítulo. ^.^ Así que no se lo pierdan. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**

**[Nota adicional] Si desean ubicarme, toda la información está en mi muro. ¡Que tengan un excelente día porque el mío recién empieza! ¡Bye-Bye!**


	67. 2T-CP14 ¡Aclaraciones!

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XIV.- ¡Aclaraciones!.**

Los Kinomoto iba en un extraño silencio, era poco usual que la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños estuvieran tan tensa, perdida en sus pensamientos entonces Nadeshiko no se contuvo y pregunto:

—¿Te sucede algo querida?—

Sheifa la miro con desconcierto y cruzo mirada por medio del retrovisor con Fujitaka y su esposa, le contesto tratando de evitar que en su voz se filtre su malestar y dijo un tono fingido:

—Es el tercer funeral al que debo ir en menos de un mes—

Nadeshiko se tomo su tiempo en contestar al cruzar mirada con su esposo y le dijo:

—Mi hija siempre dice que las cosas pasan por algo, el dolor de tu pérdida va pasar—

—Parece que Sakura siempre tiene la razón en todo—dijo Sheifa en un tono extraño que alerto a los Kinomoto, al notar su desliz Sheifa dijo en un tono conciliador:

—Agradezco toda su colaboración, no es necesario que se queden conmigo—

—¿Pero y si necesitas ayuda?—pregunto Fujitaka con interés al terminar de estacionarse en el parqueo pero Sheifa dijo con una suave sonrisa:

—No es la primera vez que viajo, sé que debo esperar, gracias por todo—

Los Kinomoto se despidieron de ella y al no verla, Nadeshiko dijo:

—Me da la impresión que tenía prisa por irse a Hong Kong—

—Querida, ella debe estar con su familia—

—Mi intuición me dice que hay algo más—

—Querida, no te sugestiones, vamos debemos ir a la tienda—

—Cierto, con todo esto se me paso por algo lo que encargamos para el cuarto de los bebes—

Fujitaka tomo de la mano a su esposa y salieron del lugar, no muy lejos de ahí otras personas llegaban al aeropuerto y una de ellas contesto la llamada de su móvil y dijo:

—Estoy en Narita, estimo llegar al hotel en tres horas, voy a tomar un taxi pero antes deseo ir un lugar particular—

—¿Acaso Espineel vas a ir a la casa de Sakura?—

—Esa es mi idea padre. ¿Cuándo viajan?—

—En dos días, tu hermano está terminando de arreglar los documentos de los niños. ¿Hablaste con Yamasaki?—

—Sí, tanto él como su familia han alquilado un departamento al norte de la ciudad y creo que haré lo mismo para recibirlos—

—Busca algo amplio porque vamos a viajar varias parejas—

—¿Vamos?—pregunto Espineel en un tono que dejaba notar su curiosidad entonces si padre dijo con calma:

—Estoy saliendo con Sodomi y ella decidió viajar conmigo a Tokio—

—¡Vaya!. Eso si es todo una sorpresa, felicitaciones padre—

—¡Gracias hijo!. Aparte de tu hermano y mis nietos irán Tomoyo y Ariel finalmente son pareja al igual que tu prima y Eriol—

—¡Me perdí! Al fin Meiling accedió al cortejo de Eriol—

Clow empezó a reír de forma divertida cuando dijo:

—Ariel y Eriol se cansaron de los desplantes de Tomoyo y Meiling, les pusieron un ultimátum—

—No digo yo, las mujeres son mal llevadas, pondré en práctica esa filosofía de los chicos—dijo Espineel en un tono divertido mientras su padre reía abiertamente de sus comentarios y dijo con rapidez:

—Las mujeres no son todas iguales ante todo un hombre debe ser caballero con ellas—

Mientras Espineel y su padre empezaban hablar de cómo se dio el inicio de esas relaciones, Sakura se vio obligada a regresar a la morgue y ahora tenía un gran desafío por realizar.

Ver un cadáver siempre causa un gran impacto pero ver un cadáver y su energía a un lado es otra cosa.

" La diva " no entendía porque su cuerpo no respondía.

" La diva " no entendía porque ese fuerte hedor a creolina y detergente.

" La diva " no entendía porque no había color en su rostro, sus ojos estaban pegados y extraños fluidos corrían por sus ojos y su nariz.

" La diva " no entendía porque sus labios estaban sellados y de color morado verdoso y menos ese hilo de sangre seca que corría de ellos.

Miro con asombro a la hermosa mujer, que sin prisa alguna, tomo una gasa y lo primero que hizo fue bañar el cuerpo desnudo, después hizo un corte en su cabeza para ingresar una manguera en ella.

" La diva " miro a Sakura y le pregunto:

—_¿Qué haces?—_

Sakura no contesto la pregunta entonces uno de los médicos forenses se acerco a ella y le dijo:

—¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta!. Tu cambio de look se ve espectacular, lamento haberte hecho regresar pero los delegados del departamento de policía pidieron que expreso tú te encargues de maquillar el cadáver para su cremación—

—¡Gracias Dr. Hizuri por el halago!. No se preocupe es parte de mi trabajo. ¿Cómo está su esposa?—

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, espero que se incorpore en dos semanas que termina su licencia de maternidad—

—Buenos días, lamento interrumpirlos Dr. Hizura, Sakura—

—¿Qué sucede Iku?—pregunto el Dr. Huzura a su asistente cuando ambos notaron la presencia del detective Tendel en el lugar quién les dijo:

—Lamento interrumpirles pero necesito hacer hablar con la señora Kinomoto—

Ambos hombres miraron a Sakura y ella salió del lugar entonces el detective Tendel pregunto:

—Hemos encontrado en el departamento del joven lo que deducimos son cenizas productos de los cadáveres calcinados que las personas que asesino. ¿Cómo se las ingenio para calcinarlos?. Es todo un misterio—

_" ¿De qué habla ese hombre ? "_

Sakura miro joven en frente del detective Tendel pero no dijo palabra alguna.

El detective dijo en un tono firme:

—¿En qué tiempo estará listo el cadáver de " la diva " ?—

—Necesito dos horas más para dejar que el líquido haga efecto y procedo a maquillarlo—

—Traje su ropa como me pidió, el sacerdote vendrá al medio día—

—¡Gracias detective!—

_" ¿De qué habla ese hombre ? "_

Sakura se despidió del detective para ver la ropa del joven, lo usual era revisar la ropa que iban usar el occiso de forma minuciosa y dijo entre susurros al verse sola:

—¡Estás muerto!—

_" ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Mentira! "_

—Porque aquel tumor te trastorno y te convertirte en un asesino serial de homosexuales—

El extraño espectro se quedo sin palabras cuando Sakura dijo con calma:

—Es hora de descansar porque muertos estás—

El espectro no tuvo oportunidad de decir palabra alguna cuando una extraña sombra lo envolvió.

Sakura dijo entre susurros:

—Es una lástima, de no ser por el tumor él hubiera tenido un gran futuro, es hora de trabajar porque a este cadáver debo maquillas—

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Sheifa llego al aeropuerto de Hong Kong con una extraña sensación de ansiedad pero al notar la presencia de su hermano en el lugar, no dudo en lanzarse a sus brazos.

Xiaoláng no se sorprendió de esa acción de parte de ella cuando pregunto en voz alta:

—¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje hermana?. Los funerales de . . .

—No regrese por los funerales de nuestra hermana, tengo algo importante que decirte—

Xiaoláng iba decir algo cuando Sheifa no le dio opción a nada y le dijo en un tono imperativo:

—No me explico cómo, porque ella no está embarazada pero según entendí . . .

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡No te entiendo! ¿De qué me hablas?—

Ante ese comentario Sheifa miro a su hermano y le dijo en un tono firme dejando filtrar su malestar:

—Tú y Sakura serán padres—

—¿Qué?—preguntó Xiaoláng con desconcierto entonces Sheifa contesto:

—Creo. . . Ella no está embarazada, según entendí, ustedes hicieron algo que tiene que ver con la inseminación in vítreo y no es un bebe, ella hablo de bebes—

Xiaoláng frunció su ceño en señal de incredulidad y le dijo a su hermana en un tono serio:

—¿Cómo es posible que me convierta en padre sin saber?. ¡Explícame bien ese asunto!—

Ahora fue el turno de Sheifa de quedarse sin palabras porque ni ella misma entendía que realmente había pasado entre su hermano y Sakura.

—¡Sheifa! No te quedes callada. Explícame bien este asunto que seré padre—

—Yo . . .

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP. [El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.]**

**[1.1] [Dedicatoria] El capítulo lo adelante como un pedido especial de la cumpleañera: ****Luisa Fernanda Yáñez López**** que me dejo un sms en mi Facebook y rompió toda mi programación de actualización ^.^ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.**

**2.-¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!.**

**3.-¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Toda crítica constructiva a mejorar es bien recibida. **

**4.-Les dejo un mini-avance de lo que se viene:**

La furia que sentía en él, iba incrementando a tal grado que sus nudillos estaban perdiendo su color al ser apretados con tal intensidad.

Ajenos al improvisado mirón:

Espineel profundizo el beso pero al romperlo miro a Sakura y empezaron a reír entonces él dijo:

—Esto no es como me lo imagine—

—El que dos personas tengan gran afinidad no significa que se vayan enamorar—

Espineel empezó a reír de una forma divertida, sin prisa alguna beso su cabello castaño rojizo y pregunto con diversión:

—¿Am . . .

**5.- Adicional les invito a leer: **

**[5.1] Actualización de Magia y Desastres. **

**[5.2] Mis nuevos ONE-SHOT's: Ilusiones rotas [SCC] y Ella es mía [Inuyasha] sobre mi pareja preferida ^.^ Sesshomaru & Rin, estoy considerando seriamente armar un FF sobre ellos. **

**6.-Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22. **


	68. 2T-CP15 Enojo con razón

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XV.- Enojo con razón. **

**[En Hong Kong] **

La familia Li, nuevamente estaba pasando por un tercer escándalo, atrás habían quedado los reportajes superficiales sobre los herederos de tan distinguida pero sin duda problemática familia cuando Hien miraba con indignación y reproche los nuevos titulares de los diarios locales y porque no decir de los internacionales que tenía por titulares:

_" La familia Li marcada por sangre por tercera vez, Futtie Li se suicida. "_

_" Sangriento escándalo, primero homicidio, luego suicidio, la forma de morir de las hermanas Li nos sacuden. ¿Cuál es la verdad detrás de estas macabras muertes?. "_

_" Mujeres nacidas en cuna de oro, lo que el dinero no puede comprar. ¿Por qué las herederas Li han muerto?. "_

_" Silencio sepulcral en familia Li sobre las muertes de sus herederas. "_

_" Xiaoláng y Sheifa Li, los últimos herederos vivos de la distinguida familia Li. ¿También se mataran o se autodestruirán?. "_

_" Sangriento final para las herederas Li. Familia Li no emite comentarios sobre sus muertes. " _

_" ¿Amigas o enemigas? , se dice que las hermanas Li tenía serios conflictos entre ellas y eso llevo a su muerte, sus padres Hien y su esposa Ieran no emiten declaración alguna. " _

_" Mansión Li maldita, muerte tras muerte, no solo asesinatos y suicidios se dan sino muertes por causa naturales. ¿Estará relacionado la muerte del patriarca, Clow Li con lo sucedido a sus nietas?. "_

_" Familia Li marcada por la tragedia por cuarta vez. " _

Los titulares no tenía fin, Hien sin prisa alguna tomo cada diario y con desprecio los lanzo al fuego de la chimenea y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Maldita sea! Esto parece una maldición.

—Querido, no deberías estar despierto a esta hora, recuerda que el doctor dijo que debemos descansar, mañana será un día pesado—dijo su esposa al ingresar al despacho de la planta alta de la mansión Li cuando su esposo le contesto con cansancio:

—No puedo dormir sin tener pesadillas, no entiendo cómo nuestras hijas han sido capaces de hacer algo tan atroz, la confesión escrita de Futtie me ha dejado sin palabras—antes las palabras de pesar Ieran abrazo a su esposo por detrás y este dijo con cansancio:

—¿Será esto lo que llaman castigo divino?

—¡No te entiendo querido! ¿Por qué haces ese tipo de pregunta? No es nuestra culpa las acciones erradas de nuestras hijas.

—Sin embargo Ieran no puedo evitar de sentirme culpable, hemos sido pésimos padres.

Ieran miro a su esposo con desconcierto pero está vez se puso frente de él y noto sus pronunciadas ojeras, su semblante marcado por la amargura, se quedo en completo silencio cuando él señalo:

—¿De qué nos ha servido tener un imperio? Hemos descuidado lo más importante.

—Difiero de tu comentario Hien, siempre hemos querido lo mejor para nuestros hijos, los hemos educados para que manejen el imperio que hemos heredado, nosotros . . .

—Hemos sido pésimos padres, imponiéndoles todo a la fuerza, obligándoles a que se manejen dentro de nuestras filosofías materialistas, nunca me alce contra mi padre a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con él.

Ieran se quedo callada y su esposo dijo con malestar dejando notar la culpabilidad que sentía:

—¿En qué momento Feime se convirtió en una mujer fácil? ¿En qué momento empezamos a cubrir su inmoralidad a costa de nuestro beneficio? Piensa por un momento Ieran, nada de esto hubiera pasado su hubiéramos educado a nuestros hijos de otra forma.

—Nosotros no somos culpables de lo que hizo Feime.

—Nunca estuvimos ahí cuando ellos eran adolescente, siempre nos centramos en nuestros negocios, desconocemos a nuestros hijos, Feime no le importo acostarse con el novio de su hermana, nosotros sabíamos que Futtie amaba a Kerberus y no hicimos nada, tampoco hicimos nada cuando Feime se acostó con el esposo de Faren, debimos haber estado ahí para nuestras hijas cuando eran adolescentes y corregirlas.

—Estás siendo implacables con nosotros Hien, nosotros educamos . . .

—No las educamos como debía ser, fuimos indiferente y nos limitamos evitar escándalos, hemos fallados como padres y ya no se puede remediar. No concibo que Futtie, mi niñas de ojos ámbar que cuando tenía apenas tres años me decía papi yo soy tu princesa, se haya convertido en un monstruo— Hien tuvo que hacer un alto a sus comentarios para evitar llorar al decir tales amargas palabras y miro a su esposa cuando afirmo con pesar:

—Mi hija Futtie, de quién me sentía orgulloso por todo lo que había hecho por nuestro imperio haya manipulado a Faren para que mate a Feime, de esa forma tan despiadada a machetazos y luego inducir a Faren a su suicidio. ¿Qué clase de mente macabra hace eso? —Hien esta vez detuvo sus comentarios porque tuvo la necesidad de sacar un pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas, Ieran por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo refutar sus comentarios cuando sabía que su esposo tenía toda la razón entonces pregunto con cuidado:

—¿Qué piensas sobre el suicidio de Futtie?

—Fue una cobardía de su parte quitarse la vida pero luego de lo que paso en Inglaterra con la esposa de Kerberus, no sé qué pensar porque es algo tan irreal. ¿Espíritus? —Hien dio una sonrisa ladina mientras movía la cabeza en un gesto negativo y acoto con rapidez —. Pienso que nuestra hija no pudo con su conciencia pero ahora ya nada de eso se puede cambiar.

Hien no dijo palabra alguna cuando Wei toco con suavidad la puerta y al ingresar dijo con calma:

—Señor Li, señora está todo preparado para ir al cementerio, los cadáveres de sus dos hijas Feime y Faren han sido exhumados, el joven Xiaoláng viene en camino con su hermana Sheifa para cambiarse y regresar al cementerio para proceder con la cremación de los cuerpos de sus tres hijas.

—¡Gracias Wei!—dijo Ieran con pesar entonces su esposo dijo:

—En dos horas partiremos, después de la cremación dile a nuestros hijos que deseo hablar con ellos.

Wei no dijo palabra alguna cuando Ieran pregunto al verse sola de nuevo con su esposo:

—¿Hablas con ellos? Hien, querido . . .

—He perdido tres hijas, no voy a perder dos hijos más, nos equivocamos con Sheifa al obligarla a casarse con una persona que no amaba, no me sorprende que luego ella tuviera un amante y mira todo termino mal para ella por otro lado Xiaoláng, hicimos muy mal en separarlo de la única mujer que él realmente ama y aunque no la recuerde, nosotros no debimos meternos en su matrimonio.

Ieran se tensó cuando Hien le dijo:

—Ella es rara, no me agrada pero desde que nos pusimos en su contra, no hemos dejados de tener desgracias y aunque no soy supersticioso hay cosas que no puedo explicar.

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Ieran, Hien sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

—Me temo querida que si no cambiamos de actitud, vamos a terminar perdiendo a los dos últimos hijos que nos quedan. ¿Quieres qué pase eso? —al notar que su esposa no respondía, Hien tomo su mano y dijo con calma:

—Vamos a cambiarnos, tendremos un día pesado por delante.

Ambos salieron con dirección a su habitación, tenía varias cosas en que pensar antes de hablar con sus hijos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Los hermanos Kinomoto rara vez se sorprendían sobre todo Sakura por eso pregunto por segunda vez:

—¿Sheifa se fue sin despedirse? ¿Tanta prisa tenía por irse? ¿Por qué no nos espero? —eran las mismas preguntas que tenía Touya, quién lejos de la sorpresa mostraba una expresión de decepción y una ligera sensación de culpabilidad lo embargo, él pensó que ella se había ido por lo altanero que fue con ella y aunque trato de disimular su malestar fallo por completo en el intento, al decir:

—Mejor que se haya ido.

Sus padres incluso Sakura lo miró con curiosidad y su madre dijo con pesar:

—Ella parecía tener prisa por irse pero debo decir que aunque su razón era válida, ya que va a los funerales de su hermana me dio la impresión que ocultaba algo, tenía la necesidad de irse, creo que. . .

—Nadeshiko, querida deja de suponer cosas que no son—su esposa se llevo la mano a su cara y en un gesto dramático señalo:

—Es una lástima que se haya ido, ya me había hecho la idea que ella sería mi futura nuera y me daría muchos nietos. Touya, deberías ir detrás de ella.

Touya miro a su madre con reproche y dijo con malestar:

—¡No haré tal cosa! Ahora me voy porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

Sakura y Fujitaka miraron a Touya y a Nadeshiko con una sonrisa nerviosa entonces Sakura dijo con diversión:

—Iré contigo hermano, deseo ver cómo están mis bebes.

Touya miro a su hermana y dijo:

—Si hablas del tema, te dejo botada.

Sakura sonrío con nerviosismo, el mal humor de su hermano lo divertida pero no quiso ser imprudente porque ella estaba intrigada que Sheifa se haya ido de su casa sin despedirse de ella, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que abrió la puerta sin cuidado y se quedo sin palabras al ver a una persona que le era familiar y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Espineel? ¿Eres tú? ¡Qué sorpresa tan grata!—ante la sonrisa cálida que le regalo Sakura, Espineel se quedo sin palabras al decir con desconcierto:

—¿Sakura? ¡WOW, que cambio! Te vez muy linda.

Sakura iba decir algo cuando su hermano hizo acto de presencia y pregunto:

—¿Sakura, quién es este sujeto?—Sakura miró con reproche a su hermano, mientras Espineel fruncía el ceño, él tenía la misma pregunta que Touya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Esta vez la cremación de las hermanas Li se dio en una reunión privada, los cuatro miembros de la Familia Li, Wei y el personal de seguridad.

Luego que el sacerdote bendijera las cenizas y se les entregues las respectivas urnas a la familia Li para ponerles en el altar, ubicado en una parte especial de los jardines de la mansión Li.

Al terminar los funerales, Hien se acerco a sus hijos y dijo con pesar:

—Xiaoláng y Sheifa necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

Xiaoláng inmediatamente se negó diciendo:

—Lo lamento pero no va hacer posible, yo necesito hablar con Sheifa de algo importante.

Sheifa miró a su hermano y dijo con calma:

—Lo siento padre pero yo no viene por los funerales vine para hablar algo muy serio con mi hermano y después. . .

—¿Por qué se ponen tan difícil?—preguntó Ieran con malestar cuando Hien dijo:

—Ieran, si ellos no desean hablar con nosotros. . .

—Discúlpame que te interrumpa querido, Xiaoláng y Sheifa, no creo que haya algo más importante de lo que debemos hablar con ustedes.

Los hermanos Li se pusieron tensos cuando Xiaoláng dijo con reproche:

—Hay algo más importante que tengo que tratar con mi hermana que hablar con ustedes.

Esta vez Hien se indigno y dijo con malestar:

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que hablar con tus padres?

—Hablar sobre los hijos de mi hermano—dijo Sheifa con malestar mientras sus padres se quedaban sin palabras entonces Ieran pregunta con desconciertos:

—¿Hijos? ¿De qué está hablando tu hermana?

—No lo sé, eso es lo que necesito que me explique—dijo Xiaoláng en un tono que dejaba filtrar su malestar entonces Hien dijo:

—Entonces hablemos los cuatros, después de todos tus hijos son mis nietos.

Tanto Xiaoláng como Sheifa se quedaron en silencio mientras siguieron a sus padres al interior de la mansión Li pero en todo el camino Sheifa se iba preguntando internamente:

_" ¿Qué va pasar cuando nuestros padres se enteren que la madre de sus nietos es Sakura? "_

**[Continuara]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**Traducido: Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[3.1] Atención BETAS o quienes deseen corregir este capítulo en cuanto a la estructura gramatical, si ponen la observación en que me equivoque, puedo reemplazar el capítulo antes de publicar el siguiente, dándoles el respectivo crédito de la revisión. **

**Usen este formato para que me sea más fácil detectar el error: DONDE DICE: . . . DEBE DECIR: . . . ¡Gracias por la corrección!. **

**[4] Los invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día y aparte mi nuevo ONE-SHOT: El milagro de la vida, es un OS del FF. Lazos de Familia. [Resumen] Tian, Mía y Serapio han crecido y pondrán a Xiaoláng " su padre " en más de un dilema, este es uno de ellos ^.^ **

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	69. 2T-CP16 Ilusión no es amor

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XVI.- Ilusión no es amor. **

Luego del incidente con Touya y aclarado la razón de la visita de Espineel, los padres de Sakura le invitaron almorzar con ellos.

Touya se retiro porque debía trabajar mientras que los padres de Sakura, se ausentaron para poder comprar más cosas para los bebes.

Cuando Espineel y Sakura se quedaron solos, él le dijo con suavidad:

—¿Cómo estás? No deseo ser imprudente pero nunca me imagen verte tan diferente.

Sakura entendió su desconcierto y para expreso evitar hablar de su matrimonio fallido dijo con una sonrisa suave:

—Me he incorporado al trabajo y ahora como puedes ver, estamos remodelando la casa.

—Realmente se ve mejor, la fachada ya no se ve tan tétrica y no me había dado cuenta de estos hermosos jardines que tienes a pesar que la vista al cementerio a muchos le parecería desagradable a mí me gusta.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, tenía un afinad con Espineel que era inusual y ella preguntó con interés:

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas estar en Tokio?

—Durante el tiempo que dure la construcción del nuevo puerto y aeropuerto, estimo de seis a ochos meses pero depende de cómo se den las cosas, tal vez me puede quedar más tiempo.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano y sus niños? ¿Se han adaptado a Londres? Si no me equivoco están en invierno.

—Los estamos conociendo Kerberus están feliz con sus hijos y aunque no es nada fácil criar a dos niños que no han crecido con su padre, él les está dedicando la mayor parte de su tiempo.

—¿Tomamos el té en el jardín? Es un hermoso día.

—Gracias Sakura pero tengo una reunión con Yamasaki y su esposa. ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros al final del día?

—Trabajo en la noche, lo siento.

—¿Por qué no almuerzas con nosotros este fin de semana?

—Puede ser pero no prometo nada porque yo trabajo en la noche y duermo en el día.

Espineel sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo con calma:

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para vernos. ¿Te puedo visitar?

—No veo por qué no.

Espineel se puso de pie, puso sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, sorprendió a Sakura con ese gesto porque no se lo esperaba y menos el suave beso en su mejilla que le dio, Espineel sonrío con calma y le dijo:

—Espero tener la oportunidad de salir contigo. Ahora debo irme, ten un buen día.

Sakura lo miró con atención mientras veía al hombre salir del lugar y se llevo su mano hacia la mejilla que Espineel había pesado y dijo en voz baja con duda:

—¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Esto es extraño ¿Acaso, Espineel está interesado en mí? — Sakura movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y dijo con calma:

—Son ideas tuyas Sakura, no pienses lo que no es.

_" Mi señora "_ Escucho Sakura en un leve susurro que lejos de asustarla, ella dijo en voz alta:

—Aún no es tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Londres]**

Kerberus y Tomoyo miraban a sus respectivos padres con asombro cuando Tomoyo pregunto:

—¿Casarse?

Clow sonrío de forma conciliadora y Sodomi dijo con calma:

—Clow y yo hemos estados tanto tiempo solos que deseamos compartir lo que nos queda de vida juntos. Espero que lo entiendan y nos apoyen.

—¡Felicitaciones!—dijeron al unisonó Kerberus y Tomoyo quienes emocionados felicitaron a los novios y Meiling que venía con los pequeños niños dijo en voz alta:

—Estamos listos para viajar a Tokio. ¿Sucede algo? —la misma pregunta tenían los niños entonces Clow le dijo a su sobrina:

—Sodomi y yo nos vamos a casar.

Los niños se alegraron, Meiling sonrío, las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar pero entonces llego Ariel con una expresión seria y Tomoyo pregunto:

—¿Sucede algo Ariel?

—Eriol hablo con Xiaoláng está mañana, se realizo la cremación de las hermanas Li, lo siento mucho niños.

La felicidad del momento fue opacada por el silencio abrumador pero todos miraron a los niños y se extrañaron de su reacción.

Yuna se mostraba calmado parecía como si la pérdida de su verdadera madre y tías no le afectaba, los mismo pasaba con M-Ajay.

Ambos niños miraron a su padre, quién los abrazos y solo dijo entre susurros:

—¡Lo siento mucho hijos míos!

Yuna miro con tristeza a su padre y movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y su respuesta lo dejo sin palabras cuando dijo con calma:

—La muerte es lo único certero en esta vida.

—Tarda pero no discrimina —dijo M-Ajay en un tono suave pero firme a pesar de todo una sensación de vacío le lleno y confesó:

—Mi tía nunca fue mi madre y mi madre nunca fue mi tía.

—M-Ajay tiene razón—dijo Yuna con tristeza y exclamo:

—¡Ella no nos querían! — Yuna cruzo mirada con su hermano y los adultos sobre todo su padre como su abuelo sintieron una extraña amargura entonces Clow tomo a M-Ajay en sus brazos mientras Kerberus hacía lo mismo con Yuna y Clow dijo con calma:

—Ellas se equivocaron y ahora ya no están en este mundo pero nosotros, su abuelo, su padre, su tía incluso mi sobrina y nuestros amigos—Clow miro a su novia y a los presentes, en ese momento llego Eriol y alcanzo escuchar que él dijo con firmeza:

—Nosotros los amamos y siempre vamos estar ahí para ustedes, eso tengas la certeza.

Los niños abrazaron a los hombres que los tenían en brazos y Eriol al notar el semblante de Ariel y la tristeza de su novia decidió intervenir, dijo con suavidad:

—En Tokio hay un parque de diversiones que tiene una de las mejores montañas rusas del mundo y estaba pensando que sería divertido tomarnos este fin de semana para ir.

Los niños lo miraron con atención entonces Ariel dijo con calma:

—Pero antes podemos ir a visitar a Sakura.

Nombrarla hizo que los niños cambiaran su expresión entonces Meiling decidió intervenir cuando comento:

—¿Niños por qué no le hacemos un regalo a la tía Sakura?

Sabía que con esa frase los niños iban a cambiar su expresión de tristeza, Kerberus agradeció con gestos breves que todos hayan intervenido para contrarrestar las emociones negativas que tenían los niños, entonces Tomoyo dijo más animada:

—¿Madre, dónde van organizar la boda?

—Clow y yo estamos pensando en casarnos en Tokio en una sencilla ceremonia civil.

—¡OMG! Eso es fabuloso, si Kerberus no tiene problema alguno ya que vamos hacer hermanos me gustaría organizar su boda.

—Claro Tomoyo te colaboro en lo que necesites.

—Yo también quiero ayudar, después de todo seremos primas.

Ariel miro a Eriol y ambos también se prestaron hacer planes con sus novias, al menos por ahora el viaje, la futura boda los iba a distraer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Hong Kong]**

Xiaoláng y Sheifa había conocido muchas facetas de sus padres, orgullosos, soberbios, materialistas, egoístas, prácticos, prepotentes incluso hasta instigadores e encubridores, había cubiertos sus desliz una y otra vez para que el buen nombre de la Familia Li no se viene envuelto en escándalos.

Pero ahora ambos hermanos estaban por primera vez desconcertados ante la actitud de sus padres.

Nunca en su vida, ellos habían escuchado a Hien ni a Ieran decir:

—Lo lamento, me he equivoco, lo siento, disculpen.

Eran palabras que no entraban en el vocabulario de la Familia Li entonces Sheifa pregunto con asombro a sus padres:

—¿Por qué nos dan una disculpa? Ustedes no hacen eso —Xiaoláng tenía la misma curiosidad entonces Hien dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Haber perdido a nuestras hijas no ha hecho reflexionar en todo los errores que hemos cometido con sus hermanas como con ustedes.

—Y nunca es tarde para dar una disculpa, aunque hayan cosas que no podemos cambiar como haberte alejado Xiaoláng de la mujer que amas y a ti Sheifa por haberte obligado entrar en un matrimonio sin amor.

—Sin contar con que ignoramos tu embarazo y no estuvimos ahí cuando perdiste a nuestras nietas, hemos cometido error tras error, tuvo que tocar la tragedia a nuestra puerta para poder darnos cuentas de todos los errores que hemos cometido con ustedes—dijo Hien en un tono firme pero se dejaba sentir la culpabilidad que lo embargaba entonces Xiaoláng dijo con calma:

—El pasado es algo que no se puede borrar, podemos aprender de nuestros errores.

—¿Nos odias hijo?—preguntó Ieran de forma directa, su hijo la miró y contesto:

—En algún momento no sentí odio sino repugnancia por ustedes. ¡Es la verdad! Pero eso queda en el pasado para bien o mal, ustedes son nuestros padres pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Qué es eso de separarme de la mujer que amo? , esa parte no me quedo clara.

Pasaron varios minutos de un incomodo silencio cuando Hien tomo la palabra y dijo:

—Te casaste con Sakura porque yo te coaccione a que buscaras una esposa de lo contrario te iba desheredar, estaba muy molesto por las fotos que se infiltraron en la prensa rosa cuando se hizo la despedida de soltero de Eriol, tú hiciste un trato con ella, no sabemos cómo se conocieron o cómo se dio el trato entre ustedes pero cuando tú estabas con ella, cambiantes y mucho.

—¿Cambie, en qué sentido?

—Lo que tu padre quiere decir es que dejaste de ser esa persona tan superficial y materialista que eras, antes del atentado incluso hasta te opusiste a nosotros por ella. Ella es rara pero debo reconocer que cambiaste mucho cuando estabas con ella.

—Tu madre y yo cometimos un error al meter intrigas entre ustedes para que tú termines con ella, realmente lo sentimos.

Esta vez Xiaoláng frunció el ceño entonces Sheifa dijo con reproche:

—Ahora entiendo porque ella no te comento lo de los bebes, yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho.

Ese comentario captó la atención de los presentes y Sheifa dijo:

—No estoy segura de lo que escuche pero ella converso con su hermano en la cocina de su casa, yo tenía pocos minutos de haberme despertado de mi desmayo al enterarme de la noticia sobre la muerte de Futtie, sin pensar salí de la habitación y baje por inercia, aquellas voces llamaron mi atención y escuche cuando ella su hermano le pregunto: ¿Qué haría si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar contigo?

—¿Qué contesto ella?—pregunto Xiaoláng intrigado y su hermana contesto:

—Dijo con firmeza que eso nunca va pasar porque tú no la vas a recordar pero a cambio ella se va aferrar a sus bebes que es lo único que le queda de ti pero ella no está embarazada ¿Me entendieron?

—¡No!—Dijeron al mismo Xiaoláng con sus padres entonces Sheifa se puso de pie y dijo:

—Inseminación en vítreo pero no sé porque no te lo comenta.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura que son mío esos niños?

Su hermana se quedo en silencio entonces Hien dijo con calma:

—Después de cómo nos hemos portado con ella no dudo que no quiera compartir a sus hijos contigo.

Xiaoláng frunció el ceño y pregunto con desconcierto:

—¿No duda qué aquellos bebes sean míos?

Ieran miro a su esposo y dijo con firmeza:

—Ella no debe tener hijos por sus problemas del corazón no me sorprende que cuando tú estuviste casado con ella le hubieras pedido hacer uso de ese método artificial para concebir, después de todo ella tenía un gran afinidad con Yuna.

Xiaoláng miro a su madre con desconcierto y le pregunto:

—¿Ella está enferma del corazón?

—Tú nos contaste que ella había recibido trasplante de corazón.

De alguna forma esa revelación hizo que Xiaoláng se pusiera de pie y preguntara de forma abrupta:

—¿Ella ha sido operada? ¿Ella tiene cicatrices?

Sus padres como su hermana, lo miraron sin entender entonces él dijo con firmeza:

—En pocos días iré a Tokio para lo de la licitación aprovechare para aclarar el tema con ella.

—Iré contigo después de todo yo escuche Sakura hablar con su hermano pero afirmar que he sido yo la que te ha dejado saber sobre los bebes.

—¡Gracias!—dijo Xiaoláng a su hermana mientras Hien dijo:

—Nosotros no podemos ir ahora porque debemos quedarnos para cotejar lo que va reportar la policía a los medios con respecto a la muerte de tus hermanas.

—Pero cuando termine todo esto queremos en persona disculparnos con Sakura y su familia.

Ante ese comentario de su madre, Xiaoláng se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Sheifa hizo un gesto similar con su padre.

Por ahora ellos estaban en paz, al menos habían rectificado su actitud, al salir del lugar Sheifa le pregunto a su hermano:

—¿Cuándo viajamos a Tokio?

—En pocos días primero debo pasar por la oficina y tengo que llamar a mis socios.

—¿Hablas de Eriol y Ariel?

—Ellos mismos además si nuestros padres fueron capaz de darnos una disculpa, yo debo hacer lo mismo con las novias de ambos, he sido altanero con ellas.

Sheifa sonrío con suavidad cuando dijo:

—Espero que las cosas entre tú y Sakura se soluciones.

—Primero debo aclarar algunas cosas con ella aunque todos mis recuerdos están en blanco.

Sheifa no dijo palabra alguna y decidió por ahora irse a descansar mientras su hermano iba a su habitación para tomar sus papeles e irse a la oficina, mientras más rápido termine con los temas pendiente en Hong Kong su viaje podría darse en pocos días como deseaban y aclarar de una vez el tema de los bebes con Sakura.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo que ese encuentro se de.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Cuando Sheifa le dijo a su hermano que debía alquilar un carro para ir a la casa de Sakura se le hizo extraño pero luego de haber fracasado con los taxis que se negaban a ir al tétrico lugar, lo entendió.

Mientras su hermana se instalaba en el Hotel Marriott, él que pecaba de impaciente no dudo en alquilar el auto y a pesar de no recordar el camino no tuvo problema en llegar al lugar después de todo la indicación era muy clara sobre todo si preguntaba por el antiguo cementerio de la ciudad pero lejos de sentir temor a medida que iba manejando, el trayecto se le hizo aterradoramente familiar, era como un_ Deja Vu _ pero todo cambio cuando vio la casa.

La casa se le hizo tan familiar y con cuidado se bajo del carro entonces a un lado de la casa, vio una pareja, no reconoció a la mujer pero a Espineel si lo reconoció, fueron segundos pero no se explicaba esa extraña furia se daba en él, iba incrementando lentamente a tal grado que sus nudillos estaban perdiendo su color al ser apretados con tal intensidad.

Ajenos al improvisado mirón, Espineel profundizo el beso que le estaba dando a Sakura, fueron segundos sin embargo al romperlo Sakura y de la nada ambos empezaron a reír, entonces él dijo:

—Esto no es como me lo imagine.

Sakura dejo de reír y dijo con una expresión divertida:

—El que dos personas tengan gran afinidad no significa que se vayan enamorar, realmente lo quería intentar pero. . .

La incomodada en ella, hizo que Espineel empezara a reír de una forma divertida, él tenía la certeza que le gustaba aquella mujer pero al besarla no sintió esa emoción que debe sentir una persona enamorada, sin prisa alguna beso con suavidad sus largos cabellos castaños rojizos y pregunto con diversión:

—¿Amigos? ¿Nos limitamos hacer amigos?

Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando le beso la mejilla y dijo:

—No soy yo la mujer de tu destino, seremos amigos muy buenos amigos. ¿Me acompañas a la Morgue?

—¿Iremos por los túneles?

—Si es lo que deseas podemos hacerlo.

—Iré por mi chaqueta que la deje en el carro.

—Entonces ingresare a la casa voy a prepara algo para comer porque la noche va hacer larga.

En ese momento Espineel salió del lugar y Sakura se viró para ingresar a la casa cuando de pronto para su asombro, Xiaoláng se cruzo en su camino y la miro con tal intensidad que la dejo perpleja.

Entonces dijo con enojo:

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca [Literalmente hablando] porque ella . . .

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[4] Los invito a leer mi " INTENTO de DRABBLE " Desliz [SCC] **

**[4.1] Mañana actualizo el resto de mis historias. ¡Gracias!**

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	70. 2T-CP17 Fracaso

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XVII.- Fracaso.**

Había pasado menos de dos horas, desde el desastroso encuentro entre Xiaoláng y Sakura que por la intervención de Espineel Reed, Xiaoláng no había logrado hablar con ella.

Sheifa al ver llegar a su hermano le pregunto:

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión asesina?

—¡No es nada! Iré a darme un baño y bajo a cenar.

Sheifa se quedó sin palabras y solo atino a decir en voz baja:

—¿Qué paso ahora?

Mientras tanto en el ascensor, Xiaoláng recordó con malestar, la escena posterior al beso que presencio y él sin explicarlo, sintió como si su sangre hirviera por dentro.

Cuando le dijo a Sakura, que a pensar había superado su sorpresa al ver tales cambios en ella, que debían hablar, no esperaba que Espineel regresara sobre sus pasos y le dijera:

—¿Qué haces aquí Li?

Xiaoláng lo miro con una expresión impregnada de reproche, que en Espineel no causo efecto alguno pero en Sakura fue diferente, su expresión de desconcierto la delato, Espineel no contesto, con paso firme se dirigió a Sakura y le dijo con suavidad:

—¿No tenías qué preparar un pequeño refrigerio para nosotros?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Sakura, quién sonrío con incomodidad y dijo:

—¡Tienes razón! Debo preparar algo ligero. ¿Tu talla es L o XL?

Xiaoláng se enojo, ella lo había ignorado, iba decir algo pero Espineel parecía una muralla entre ellos y escucho que dijo con su tono divertido, que le hizo enojar más:

—XL ¿Me darás uniforme o qué?

—No se permite el ingreso de personas que no laboran en el lugar, para evitarnos problemas te prestaré uno de los uniformes de cirugía de mi hermano, pero primero haré la comida—el resto de la conversación entre ellos fue banal, pero sirvió para que Sakura supere su primera impresión y con prisa ingreso a la casa.

Mentalmente agradeció que Espineel fuera oportuno con su intervención, al cerrar la puerta del tétrico lugar, Xiaoláng pregunto con malestar:

—¿Desde cuándo sales con ella? ¿Por qué te metiste? Tenía un tema que aclarar con Sakura.

Ese comentario, activo las iras en Espineel, pero él cambio su expresión a una neutral y dijo sin dudar:

—Si salgo o no con ella, eso no es asunto tuyo, además ella no se veía cómoda contigo y quién podría estarlo, cuando te presentas ante ella con esa expresión asesina, asustándola por completo.

Xiaoláng no tuvo problemas en acortar la distancia entre ellos, tenía todo la intención de golpear a Espineel por haberse entrometido entre él y Sakura, pero Espineel adivinando sus intenciones, le dijo con firmeza:

—Hasta donde sé, ustedes están divorciados, no puedes venir así y presentarte ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado entre ustedes, eres un completo desconsiderado con ella y su salud.

Esa última palabra « salud » le hizo reaccionar, cuando Espineel ratifico:

—¿No recuerdas qué ella ha recibido trasplantes de corazón?

Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras y Espineel habló en un tono impregnado de reproche:

—Tres trasplantes, que la han puesto entre la vida y la muerte, emociones negativas no le hacen bien para su salud. ¿Cómo pudiste haber olvidado algo así? ¿No lo recuerdas?

—Lo que tengo que hablar con ella es importante y no es asunto tuyo—contestó Xiaoláng en un tono imperativo, tratando de cambiar de tema pero Espineel no le dio tregua cuando contestó del mismo modo:

—Busca otro momento, pero no vengas con esa expresión asesina como dueño por tu casa, ahora vete.

—¡No quiero! Yo ten…—. Xiaoláng no pudo decir palabra alguno, cuando notó la presencia de dos hombres y una hermosa mujer mayor, que tenía un parecido impresionante con Sakura.

—¿Qué hace este sujeto aquí?—

—Tranquilo Touya, Xiaoláng ya se iba. ¿No es cierto?—preguntó Espineel sin dudar.

Xiaoláng se vio en desventaja, él podía con Espineel pero no iba poder con aquellos hombres, no tuvo otra opción que salir del lugar, en completo silencio.

Recordar lo sucedido lo llenaba de indignación, arrojo sus prendas sin tino alguno sobre la cama mientras se dirigía al baño, necesita con urgencia un baño de agua helada para calmar sus emociones.

Tenía varias preguntas sin responder cómo:

« ¿Por qué Sakura había cambiado físicamente tanto y en tan poco tiempo? »

« ¿Por qué se estaba besando con Espineel? ¿Acaso tenían una relación? »

« ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres y aquella mujer? Porque el parecido con Sakura, era increíble, no dudaba que fuera su madre o un familiar cercano».

« ¿Cuál era la verdad sobre ese supuesto embarazo? Si ella no estaba embarazada».

Sin duda mil y un preguntas sin respuestas que lo tenía intrigado y lo ponía de mal humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[De forma paralela]**

Mientras Xiaoláng seguía con su dilema, Sakura apenas había superado la sorpresa de verlo, ella había dado por asentado que nunca más le volvería a ver, al menos eso pensaba ella, después de la manera como término su matrimonio.

Verlo fue desconcertante y aterrador, porque esa expresión de molestia era dirigida hacia ella.

Ella no sabía: ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?, en ningún momento lo asocio con el tema de los bebes y tener que contestar las preguntas de reproche de sus padres y de su hermano, tampoco la ayudaban.

Finalmente por inercia, preparó un delicioso refrigerio para compartir, en el transcurso de la madrugada con Espineel, después de haberle mostrado cómo se realizaba su trabajo.

Con lo que ella no contaba, era que al llegar a la morgue un movimiento poco usual había en el lugar y se animo a preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí señor Muriel?

Muriel era un viejo guardián, de uno de los cementerios más antiguos de Tokio y siempre que estaba en la morgue, era porque algún tipo de cadáver había sido dejado en condiciones infrahumanas en el lugar, gajes del oficio.

El viejo guardia se giró hacia ella y luego de un breve saludo, ya que Sakura le presento a Espineel, él dijo:

—Iba hacer mi guardia, pero me encontré a un grupo de vándalos y acercarme a ellos, veo que hacían un raro baile.

—¿Un ritual?—preguntó Sakura con interés, la misma duda tenía Espineel, entonces el viejo guardián dijo con una expresión de horror:

—No lo sé, pero había doce niñas degolladas, iban a matar a la tercera, pero yo di la alarma y los vándalos se dispersaron pero en ese momento la policía paso, fue horrible había animales muertos, sangre, unas extrañas herramientas de torturas y unos extraños símbolos en el suelo.

—Ya veo, hace algún tiempo paso algo similar, sin duda era una…

—Una secta satánica.

Espineel se puso tenso al escuchar esa frase, mientras el viejo guardián estaba pálido al recordar lo que había visto, entonces Sakura lejos de impresionarse centró su atención en ambos hombres, que ingresaban al lugar y les dijo con una suave sonrisa:

—Buenas noches, detective Tendel, oficial Sina, es una lástima que nos veamos en estas condiciones, por segunda vez.

Luego de un breve saludo, uno de los hombres contestó:

—¡Lo sentimos! Pero cuando nos dijeron que iban a traer los cadáveres aquí, no lo pensados dos veces en venir. ¿Cree qué nos pueda ayudar?—preguntó de una forma directa el oficial Sina, entonces Espineel preguntó con desconcierto:

—¿Eso no debería hacer la policía?

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, cuando dijo:

—Debo decir que no podré ayudarles, hay ciertos entes con los que no se debo meterme, además dice el señor Muriel que han atrapado a los responsables.

—Sí, pero parece que están locos, en fin, con todo…

Sakura interrumpió al oficial Sina, cuando le dijo:

—En algo coincido con usted oficial, ni la locura ni la muerte discrimina, pero tengo la certeza que en este caso, mi ayuda no va hacer necesaria. Ustedes lo van a resolver.

Sin duda alguna, esas palabras a parte de asombrarlos, los llenaron de confianza pero el viejo guardián preguntó con duda:

—¿Qué debo hacer en el lugar, Sakura?

—La tierra del cementerio es sagrado y ha sido profanada, recomiendo que por cada sacrificio humano se haga durante las próximas noches de lunas llenas, una misa y la purificación del lugar. ¿Recuerdas cómo hacerlo señor Muriel?

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, tan solo necesito hablar con el padre Usami. ¿Puedo mencionarte con él?

—Tienes libertad de hacerlo y recuerde no deben volver usar aquel lugar, luego de la purificación, deben plantar…Puede ser arboles de Fresno—comentó Sakura con calma, a lo que el señor Muriel contestó, para asombro de todos:

—Es una excelente idea, sin duda un árbol famoso por sus propiedades protectoras.

—Sin contar, con lo ideal que es para hacer cruces de su corteza, en forma artesanal.

—Vaya Sakura, no sabía que te gustaba la herbolaria—preguntó Espineel con interés.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, sorprendiendo a los hombres cuando dijo:

—Una vez soñé, que era una bruja y mi especialidad era la herbolaria, conocía cada árbol y planta en aquel mundo y sus maravillosas propiedades.

—¿Solo un sueño?—preguntó en viejo guardián, a lo que ella sonrío con suavidad cuando contesto:

—Tal vez, ahora debemos retirarnos, Espineel y yo tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Tanto el viejo guardián, como el detective Tendel y el oficial Sina, la miraron con interés, después de verla salir del lugar, el detective Tendel dijo con suavidad:

—Ella da miedo.

—Lo desconocido, siempre da miedo—dijo el viejo guardián con fascinación, entonces el oficial Sina le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿La conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?

El viejo guardián se limito a sonreír con suavidad, sin prisa alguna, avanzó hacia la salida y dijo con firmeza:

—Desde siempre, la muerte ha estado con nosotros y ha mostrado su benevolencia—al ver, los rostros desencajado de ambos hombres, señalo con suavidad al darse vuelta y con su bastón, dio tres golpes secos en el piso y les dijo:

—La curiosidad de los mortales es fascinante, pero hay cosas que ellos no deben saber, hagan caso de lo que ella dice, resuelvan el caso, mientras tanto yo iré por el padre.

—¿Por qué hace lo que ella dice?— preguntó con curiosidad el oficial Sina y el detective Tendel dijo:

—Ella no tiene tal autoridad para ordenar…—El detective se quedo callado cuando el viejo guardián dijo con firmeza:

—Hay cosas que no se deben cuestionar y menos ignorar, porque si lo hacen las desgracias atraerán, dichosos ustedes que han sido favorecidos con su presencia y su ayuda.

El viejo guardián salió del lugar, entonces el detective Tendel ignorando el escalofrío que sintió por dentro, dijo sin vacilar:

—No sé a quién le tengo más miedo, si a ese viejo tan raro o a Sakura.

—Sin duda alguna, la hermosa mujer me desconcierta, mejor empezamos hacer nuestro trabajo.

—Tendremos una larga jornada por delante.

Con ese último comentario, ambos hombres se apresuraron a ir a la sala, dónde estaban los cadáveres de tal horrible sacrificio.

De otro lado de la morgue, Sakura le mostraba a Espineel, cómo llevar a cabo la limpieza de un cadáver, para luego hacerle un corte en uno de sus lóbulos e ingresar una manguera, de unos pocos milímetros de diámetros en su cabeza.

Espineel la miraba fascina y pregunto con asombró:

—¿Te da miedo cuándo un cadáver derrama lágrimas o fluidos? ¿No te impresiona?

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, cuando respondió con calma:

—Es algo completamente natural, cuando el cadáver empieza a descomponerse, por eso debemos poner estos químicos para preservarlos, luego de unas horas estará listo para ser maquillado y darle un aspecto natural.

—¡Fascinante! ¿Haces eso todo los días? ¿No te aburres de hacer eso? El silencio aquí es sepulcral comparado con la primera…¿Sala? ¿Cómo le llaman?

—Cada cadáver cuenta una historia, no me canso de esto, lo que sucede que en esta sala llegan los cuerpos que ya han pasado por los médicos forense, yo me encargo de darle los últimos toques para sus funerales, mientras que en la primera sala, llegan los cadáveres por lo general que se han visto envueltos: en homicidios, suicidios, en fin, noticia para la crónica roja.

—Realmente te admiro, creo que hay que tener sangre fría para hacer tal cosa, yo no podría, hasta aquí llegaron mis gustos tétrico [risas divertidas]—. Ese simple comentario, hizo que Sakura tuviera que dejar los químicos de un lado mientras empezaba a reír en un tono divertido, sin duda reír le hizo muy bien porque disipo toda tensión en ella, entonces contesto sin prisa alguna:

—No soy sangre fría, cuando entiendas que la muerte es lo único certero en esta vida y que tarde o temprano llega, todo se hace más fácil.

Espineel hizo una mueca burlona y Sakura comenzó a reír de nuevo, sobre todo cuando él señalo con un puchero nada propio de un hombre adulto:

—Yo que me quejaba de mi trabajo, mil veces me quedo con el.

Sakura empezó a reír, esta vez de forma más abierta y dijo con diversión:

—Es una lástima, porque luego de que termine de maquillar este cadáver, te iba dar un recorrido por el lugar y por supuesto, te iba invitar al cementerio.

Espineel volvió hacer un segundo puchero y dijo con pesar:

—¿Por qué no me invitas a un lugar normal?

—Para mí, esto es normal.

Ante ese comentario, ambos empezaron a reír y Espineel dijo entre risa:

—¡Definitivamente, no puedo contigo!

Sakura empezó a reír abiertamente de su comentario, pero el sonido del móvil de Espineel lo sorprendió y al cerrar la llamada le dijo a Sakura:

—Mi familia vendrá a Tokio en pocos días, me acaban de sorprender con la boda de mi padre con Sodomi Daidoji, la madre de Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, sin duda esa era una buena noticia entonces Espineel dijo con seguridad:

—Espero, que seas mi acompañante en tal evento.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó él extrañado por el comentario, entonces Sakura dijo:

—Las bodas son eventos maravillosos, el amor está presente y te puedes sorprender, por las personas que puedes llegar a conocer.

Espineel la miro sin entender y Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando pensaba internamente:

« Porque escrito está, que en esa boda el amor conocerán, porque es hora de continuar ».

—¿Por qué ríes de esa forma, tan extraña?

Sakura decidió desviar el tema, cuando contestó:

— ¿Sabes sobres las propiedades de la Albahaca?

—¡Eh!...—Al notar su desconcierto, por el cambio abrupto de tema, ella dijo con calma:

—También se la conoce como la hierba de la bruja, se la usa para atraer el amor.

—¿En serio? Eso no sabía.

—Se dice, que si poner una hoja de albahaca en la mano de alguien y otra hoja en su pareja esta te será fiel, siempre y cuando no se marchite.

—¿Qué pasa si se marchita?

—No es la persona destinada para ti y deberás buscar otra.

—¿Sabes mucho sobre plantas?

—Algo, es fascinante hablar del tema, me gusta.

De pronto en aquella morgue, el tema giro sobre plantas y sus propiedades, Espineel quedaba fascinado con los relatos de la joven a pesar de estar en tal tétrico lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura y Espineel estaban en la morgue, los padres de Sakura y Touya tenía una seria conversación a esa hora de la madrugada, finalmente Fujitaka dijo con malestar:

—Tolere al sujeto cuando estuvo casado con mi hija, pero no pienso soportar su presencia.

—¿Por qué ese sujeto vino?—preguntó Touya con malestar y su madre señalo con preocupación:

—¿Creen que se haya enterado de los niños? ¿Cómo?

Los hombres no sabían responder a esas preguntas, cuando Fujitaka dijo finalmente:

—¡Maldito Li! Pero si piensa, que va venir alterar nuestra paz se equivoca, mi hija tiene un hombre que la defienda.

—Dos, la próxima vez que al sujeto no me pienso contener—. Contestó Touya con malestar, mientras su madre señalo:

—Me preocupa mi hija, querido. Nunca antes había visto esa expresión.

Fujitaka se puso de pie cuando dijo con malestar:

—Hijo, quiero que por favor estés pendiente de nuestros nietos.

—No te preocupes padre.

—¡Gracias! Mientras tanto Nadeshiko, cuando regrese Sakura de su horrible trabajo, vamos hablar con ella. Quiero saber qué piensa hacer mi hija con respecto a Li.

—¿Crees que quiera regresar con él?

Fujitaka miro a su esposa con el ceño fruncido y contestó de forma abrupta:

—Después de todo el daño que le hizo, por supuesto que NO. Es más me opongo a que mi hija regrese con esa bazofia. Lo único que ha traído, ese hombre ha sido problemas tras problemas.

—Mi padre tiene razón, mi hermana no sería tan estúpida, para regresar con el sujeto que tanto daño le hizo.

—…Pero les guste o no, ese sujeto es el padre de nuestros nietos y tiene derecho sobre ellos.

Los hombres miraron a la mujer con enojo, pero ella lejos de inmutarse o verse afectada por sus expresiones, fue firme en señalar:

—Debemos respetar lo que decida Sakura, lo último que quiero es causar un conflicto mayor y que a la larga su salud se vea afectada. Ante todo debemos pensar en su bienestar.

Tanto Fujitaka y Touya fulminaron a la mujer con la mirada, pero ambos no tenían argumentos para refutar ese comentario, porque si en algo Nadeshiko tenía razón, era que Sakura debía tomar una decisión, sobre todo porque el tema de los bebes, la unía a Li de por vida, para desagrado de ellos.

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia, solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[4] Les invito a leer a parte de mis actualizaciones del día, los siguientes ONE-SHOT: **

**[4.1] ¡KARMA! Diviértanse leyendo las desventuras de una joven calva y de hermosos ojos verdes.**

**[4.2] ¡Por las malas! Xiaoláng había pasado dos años detrás de la despistada Sakura hasta que se cansó. **

**Algo diferente para desintoxicarlos de tanta miel que tendremos en este mes ^.^ **

**[5] Estamos en la recta FINAL de esta historia, les dejo los avances que se vienen de los siguientes capítulos: **

Xiaoláng controló su mal humor, cuando le dijo al detective:

—Ella ahora luce diferente a la foto. ¿En qué tiempo me averigua sobre ella?

—Necesito al menos dos semanas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No lo puede hacer en menos de una semana?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. . . Sus lenguas se enredaban en una guerra desigual, Touya no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo al igual que Sheifa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Es una hermosa boda señor Reed, gracias por invitarme.

—¡Gracias a ti por venir! Te vez realmente hermosa y … Clow se quedo callado al ver llegar a Xiaoláng con su hermana al lugar, Sakura miró hacia donde estaba mirando cuando . . . .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se quedo sin palabras al ver al padre de sus bebes, tocar con delicadeza el prominente vientre de la madre de alquiler y solo atino a preguntar por inercia:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Xiaoláng era un remolino de emociones, solo la miró con una expresión impregnada de reproche y sin dejar de tocar el vientre de la mujer dijo en un tono mortal:

—¿Por qué no me buscaste cuándo te enteraste sobre el éxito de la inseminación in vítreo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xiaoláng se sentía como un animal enjaulado, cuando miro a su hermana con reproche y le dijo:

—¿Kinomoto?

—No sé, cómo sucedió pero… Sheifa se quedo callada cuando su hermano la tomo sin delicadeza alguna de los brazos y dijo con furia:

—¡Me niego aceptarlo como mi cuñado, de nuevo!

Sheifa iba decir algo, cuando Xiaoláng sitió que lo tomaron por detrás y sin tino alguno, lo lanzaron al piso.

—¡TOUYA!—. Grito Sheifa con horror y él dijo:

—Tu hermano y yo tenemos algo que aclarar.

Ese golpe no era por Sheifa, sino por su hermana. Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Hija, qué suce . . . Fujitaka se calló cuando su hija miro el cielo y al oscurecerse dijo:

—Mis bebes, están por nacer.

Era la primera vez que ella sintió miedo porque. . .

**¿Quieren saber qué más va pasar? ^.^ Debe seguir leyendo, pero les anticipo esta historia tendrá un FINAL CERRADO al estilo Sake ^.^ **

**[5] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	71. 2T-CP18 El sicario y la condesa

**[N/A] ¡Hola! Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero he estado a full con la organización del primer desafío del GE del que soy administradora activa y antes de empezar con este capítulo les dejo una cordial invitación para que participen. ^.^ **

**[¡IMPORTANTE!] Invitamos al público en general, a participar en nuestro primer desafío creador por el STAFF de DARK ZONE del Group's Evil.**

**DESAFIÓ 001: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA.**

**Nuestro lema: Toda historia es una aventura.**

Tenemos **dos link** que se encuentran en mi perfil del FanFiction y Facebook, el primero es sobre las **reglas y un ejemplo** de cómo armar su one-shot y el segundo es la **lista de los números** que pueden escoger. La lista se actualiza una vez al día, pueden escoger sus números desde el: **23-02-2013 al 01-03-2013.**

**El 02-03-2013** se actualizara la** lista definitiva con las palabras** que se les va asignar para armar su OS.

Tenemos 3 categorías - 11 sub-categorías para que elijan las que les gusto.

Género que predomina: **Fantasía**. - Género secundario a su elección.

Esperamos que se animen a participar, porque somos un **STAFF de 20 escritores**, que vamos a leer y dejar nuestros comentarios sobre que nos pareció sus OS.

Entre el **02 al 31 de Marzo del 2013** se empiezan a subir los OS previo a la asignación de los palabras en base a los números que escojan.

En el mes de **ABRIL-2013**, todos sus OS van a participar en un **concurso divertido** y al final los OS que más aceptación han tenido, tendrán un premio especial, aparte de formar parte del **Rincón de la Fama del GE** y por supuesto de nuestro futuro **BLOG EVIL**, fuera de la promoción que haremos a nuestros lectores y miembros para que lean sus OS y los comenten.

Esperamos que de diviertan con nuestras locuras, sería interesante empezar a leer a mis lectores sobre todo porque falta poco para que se terminen mis historias ^.^ y empiezo a laborar oficialmente el 25-02-2013 por lo que ya no podré tener tantas historias abiertas, así que espero verlos en el reto y para que no tengan excusa de no saber cómo escribir en GE, tenemos un manual de cómo crear un nickname en FanFiction y subir historias, sin contar con nuestros manuales.

¿Han notado qué he cambiado mi redacción? Y poco a poco voy mejorando, es porque en el GE tenemos varias BETAS que nos han ayudado con manuales puntuales y me han hecho ver los errores que cometía y aunque me falta, voy por buen camino.

Voy a participar de nuestro desafío, pero no en el concurso porque seré quién tabule los resultados y la mejor parte tendremos premios, pero no les diré más porque deben participar ^.^

Así que muevan sus deditos y sus neuronas creativas, los veo en el desafío.

**ATT. Sake's Evil22-Integrante del STAFF de DZ del Ge. **

**Sorry! Si me extendí pero la explicación era necesaria, ahora les dejo un capítulo que compensará mi ausencia ^.^ a leer y si puedo *No prometo nada* les subiré otro capítulo al final del día, pero todo va depender de cuántos se animen a participar *Eso sonó chantaje* Je-Je-Je. Bueno estoy en mi derecho, luego de todas sus quejas que actualice rápido. **

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XVIII.- El sicario y la condesa. **

**[1753] **

El sonido de un potente disparo, daba por terminaba una vida.

El imponente hombre, de cabellos castaños lacios hasta por debajo de sus hombros, ojos de color marrón, piel de tez blanca, con un mascara que cubría parte de sus ojos, salía del lugar con rapidez.

En el suelo, aquel conde que había hecho malos negocios son su jefe y ahora el sicario arreglaba las cuentas con él, luego de tomar dos bolsas de un tamaño mediano con monedas de oro.

La noche fue testigo de tal atroz crimen, iba moviéndose como una sombra por las calles desiertas de la antigua Verona [Italia], tenía prisa por llegar a su caballo y de ahí a su villa, para él, era un día normal de trabajo.

Con lo que no contaba, era escuchar gritos, parecía una persecución, se alerto pensando que era la guardia real, que se había dado cuenta de la muerte del conde, pero eso es poco probable, él siempre hacía un trabajo «limpio y sin testigos».

Se escondió, espero pero nada paso.

Con sigilo camino hacia su caballo, cuando de unas mazmorras o algo similar a esto, vio algo pomposo y los gritos lo alertaron, alcanzo a escuchar:

—_La condesa, la condesa salto…_

—_Rápido, vayan por ella…_

—…_Mi señor, está todo oscuro, seguro que la caída la mató…_

—_El lord la quiere viva, busquen a la condesa…_

El estaba en el piso, aturdido de lo que le cayó encima, cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar vio a una hermosa mujer, con un vestido de color verde, podría jurar que todas esas enaguas y follaje, había amortiguado la caída de la mujer de tal altura, pero sobre todo porque él quedo debajo de ella, al levantarla notó que estaba herida, lo supo al momento al ver el hilo de sangre correr por su hermoso rostro y un leve quejido le hizo entender que ella había despertado.

No necesito pedir explicación, para saber que aquella mujer era de un estrato social superior, sus ropas y joyas la delataban, pero aquella expresión de terror le dio entender que ella huía de algo, entonces con pesar ella dijo, mientras no muy lejos de ahí la guardia la buscaba:

—¡Lo siento caballero!

El sicario, alzo la ceja en señal de diversión y desconcierto, nunca antes una mujer había usado tal palabra con él, entonces disimulando su asombro le dijo:

—Creo que la buscan.

La mujer calló, mientras intento levantarse pero fracaso en el intento porque estaba levente herida, se quedo sin palabras al ver el arma del hombre, su capa, su espada, se le hizo extraño no verle con uniforme, entonces supuso qué aquel hombre, podría estar vinculado con _«Hades_», un extraño sicario que estaba impartiendo la mal llamada justicia, en esa ciudad y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Es usted un asesin…—No puso hacer la pregunta completa, cuando el hombre empezó a reír por tal osada pregunta, mostrándole unos hermosos dientes de color perla que la hizo estremecer, su risa esa macabra y ella sin vacilar le dijo:

—Si es un asesino, por favor tomes mis joyas y todo cuando poseo…—Al notar que el hombre inmediatamente dejo de reír, ella dijo sin vacilar—. ¡Máteme!

—¿Qué?—Fue inevitable para el sicario no hacer tal pregunta, ante esa propuesta hecha por la hermosa dama y ella dijo tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran:

—Mi familia está en la ruina y mi padre me vendió al Lord San…—Ella no quería decir su nombre y dijo con firmeza—. Prefiero mil veces morir, a ser esposa de ese horrible hombr…

Fue demasiado esfuerzo para ella, porque finalmente la pérdida de sangre sumado con el daño que tuvo de la caída le hizo perder el conocimiento, el sicario el escuchar a la guardia real acercándose a ellos, no lo pensó dos veces y con dificultad se paró, tuvo intención de dejar a la mujer ahí, pero ni él mismo supo explicar porque la tomo en brazos y se la llevo consigo.

Iba tener doble trabajo, si escapar él solo era un problema, ahora con tal persona en brazos menos, por lo que con sigilo, le tomo el triple del tiempo llegar hasta donde estaba su caballo y sin cuidado alguno puso a la mujer sobre el lomo del animal, para él tomar las riendas del caballo y guiarlo a paso lento pero firme, a la salida de la majestuosa ciudad.

Al final de aquel día, es decir entrada las horas de la noche, la mujer se levanto en un extraño cuartucho, se quedo sin palabras al verse sin su hermoso y extravagante vestido y a cambio una ropa sencilla de doncella, además tenía vendajes en sus piernas, en su hombro izquierdo sin contar con el vendaje de su cabeza, iba a levantarse cuando una voz lo sobresalto al decirle:

—No debes levantarse, pero si tienes hambre hay un poco de sopa.

La mujer miró con asombro al sicario y lejos de cuestionar el lugar pregunto:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, pero cuando te recuperes te vas.

La mujer se quedo sin palabras, si bien no esperaba un gesto amable de aquel sicario tampoco esperaba que la botara y él dijo sin darle tregua:

—Te buscan en Verona y hay una gran recompensa al que te entregue.

Está vez, ella si temió que él le entregara y el sicario dijo con diversión:

—Podría entregarte, vales mucho dinero.

—¿Lo vas hacer?

La risa roca del hombre la hizo estremecer, cuando él se paró de su lugar, entonces dijo sin pensar:

—No, porque mi cabeza tiene un mayor precio. ¿Te imaginas que Hades entregue a la princesa?

Al notar sus palabras llenas de burlas, la condesa se sentó en la cama improvisada y le dijo con reproche:

—No soy una princesa, señor sicario.

El sicario no pudo evitar de reír con diversión, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de entretenimiento, y verla cruzar sus brazos, con aquella expresión de molestia le hizo experimentar una serie de emociones que él pensaba que ya no tenía.

Dijo por molestar:

—Nacida en una cuna de oro, criada bajo…

—No es necesario recalcar esa parte [suspiro]…¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? ¿En verdad debo irme?—preguntó la mujer con angustia y el sicario dijo luego de un prolongado silencio:

—¡Prince…

—No soy una princesa, mi título real asciende a condesa, pero dada las circunstancias me puedes llamar por mi nombre que es…

—No te llamaré por tu nombre, serás condesa y…

—¿Debo llamarte sicarios?—. Preguntó la hermosa mujer con indignación, entonces el hombre se echó a reír con diversión, la mujer ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el peligroso hombre pero no podía decir palabras que la expusiera a un peligro mayor, al menos por ahora en aquel cuartucho nadie sospecharía que ella estaba ahí, entonces dijo con calma, tratando de disimular su temor e intentando negociar con el sujeto en cuestión:

—Si me dejas quedarme aquí por un tiempo, tal vez puede ser útil.

—¿Útil? ¿Qué puede hacer una mujer de tu clase aquí?

Esa era una pregunta capciosa de parte del sicario, si bien la condensa no sabía anda de labores domesticas, dijo sin problema alguno:

—Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

El hombre, calló y estudio sus facciones, entonces le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella como gato a su presa, gestó que alerto a la mujer, quién instintivamente estrujo las sábanas sobre las que estaba sentada y él le dijo:

—Quiero algo más…—Aquella mirada impregnada de un leve deseo alertó a la mujer, quién dijo con firmeza al poner sus manos sobre su pecho:

—No sé qué pensamientos oscuros y pervertidos esté pensando, pero no soy esa clase de muj…—La hermosa mujer se quedo callada, ante la carcajada sonora que le dio el hombre y al terminar de reír, él tomo unos pergaminos entrelazados y dijo con firmeza:

—Una mujer de su clase sabe leer—él no le estaba preguntando, él estaba afirmando lo obvio, cuando entrego aquella mujer una copia de un manuscrito y ella dijo con asombro:

—Es una traducción al italiano de «_El cantar del mío Cid_ », me sorprende ver una traducción, cuando el idioma original es el español.

—¿Lo conoces?—Preguntó con interés el sicario y la mujer al ver con asombro aquellos pergaminos dijo sin pensar:

—El Cantar de mío Cid, es un cantar de gesta anónimo que relata hazañas heroicas inspiradas libremente en los últimos años de la vida del caballero castellano Rodrigo Díaz «_el Campeador_»—dijo la mujer con suavidad, al ver con fascinación aquel relato.

—Veo que estas familiarizada con la obra.

—Lo estudie, lo recuerdo porque fue una de mis primeras obras en leer, se trata de la primera obra narrativa extensa de la literatura española en una lengua romance y destaca por el alto valor literario de su estilo. Si no me equivoco dada de 1200. ¿Te gusta…—La mujer calló al notar el semblante serio del hombre, entonces entendió a donde iba todo esto y dijo sin vacilar:

—No sabes leer, pero si me permites quedarme aquí, yo puedo enseñarte.

—Sería una parte, pero adicional deberás ocuparte del lugar.

La hermosa mujer miro el cuartucho y dijo sin menospreciar el lugar, a pesar que la parecía un cuchitril:

—Pero aquí no hay mucho que hacer.

—Este lugar es mi escondite, no vivo aquí, además ya terminé mi trabajo en Verona, mañana saldré a Génova.

—¿Me llevaras contigo?

—Eso depende del trato que hagamos, serás…¿Mi criada? ¿O tal vez mi amante? Algo que no llame la atención.

—Ni lo uno, ni lo otro. ¿Por qué no mejor una hermana o una institutriz? Después de todo te voy enseñar a leer y…

—¿Hermana? Eso no me gusta, además llamas mucho la atención condesa, no dudo que te reconozcan.

—Pero puedo hacer algo con… ¡Espera!... ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿A dónde vas?

—Cortaré tus cabellos y te vestirás de hombre, necesito hacerte papeles falsos para que salgas de la ciudad, ¿Sabes cabalgar?

La mujer se quedó sin habla por varios minutos y dijo con resignación:

—Haré lo que dispongas.

—Iras conmigo, pero ten presente algo, si me traicionas te mato.

La hermosa mujer lejos de sentir temor de esa amenaza, sonrío con delicadeza, se esperaba algo así.

Ese fue el inicio de una extraña relación entre ellos, fue solo cuestión de tiempo en que ambos se involucraran, después de todo, ella nunca cuestionó su trabajo y él nunca preguntó por su pasado.

Una relación peculiar, con sobresaltos propios del trabajo de él, pero en tres años todo había cambiado entre ellos, él aprendió a leer, a escribir y hacer un hombre culto, porque ella le enseño, en cambio ella aprendió a defenderse, a disparar, a luchar con la espada, hacer los quehaceres domésticos, porque él le enseño y juntos vivían más de una aventura.

Pero la noticia del embarazo de ella, puso un alto a esa vida, sobre todo porque él no quería que su hijo o hija, tuviera una vida como la de él y se propuso ser un hombre de bien, algo difícil dado sus antecedentes y estar en la lista de los hombres más buscados de Italia, ambos se propusieron huir del país, pero no contaban con que aquel Lord, todo ese tiempo haya estado buscando a la mujer que debía desposar.

Fue durante una emboscada, que ambos fueron atrapados y mientras el hombre era brutalmente golpeado, vio con horror cómo aquel cruel hombre tomo una espada y producto de su cólera por la traición sufrida, la enterró en el vientre de la mujer que amaba sin darle opción a nada.

La espada atravesó su vientre y con sadismo puro, el Lord la subió hasta destrozar su corazón, en ese momento, el hombre recordó quién realmente era y solo pronunció una frase, que dio el inicio al principio del fin de aquel mundo:

—¡Malditos mortales!

La escena te torno sangrienta, porque el hombre con una fuerza sobrehumana mató con sus propias manos a cada hombre del lugar y reservo lo peor para aquel Lord que se atrevió a matar, aquello que él consideraba lo más importante en su vida, su mujer y su hijo.

Gritos desgarradores, producto de la cruel masacre, se desvanecía como la niebla y de pronto empapado en completo sudor Xiaoláng se levantaba, con una extraña sensación, el sueño era tan real, que él podía sentir el hedor de aquella sangre, aquella matanza realizada sin piedad alguna por él.

Por inercia tomó, la jarra de agua que estaba en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama, y sin prisa alguna luego de tomar un gran sorbo de agua, miro la hora y dijo con pesar, aun cansado producto del mal sueño o la pesadilla que tuvo:

—Son apenas las 03:00Am [suspiro] …¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tengo estos raros sueños? Todo se veía tan real…—Sin prisa alguna se paró, fue al baño a lavarse el rostro con agua fría y al regresar de nuevo a la habitación, tomó del primer cajo de aquella pequeña mesa, un diario, era un cuaderno grande de cerca de quinientas páginas, de las que ya llevaba cerca de doscientas páginas escritas.

Era parte de su terapia, antes de escribir siempre veía los fragmento de los sueños que había escrito y dijo en voz alta:

—Esta vez el sueño fue completo, tengo la certeza que aquel hombre era yo y aquella mujer…¿Quién es esa mujer?—Sin duda mil y un preguntas que quedaban sueltas en su cabeza, pero tomo un estilógrafo y sin prisa alguna empezó editar, todo lo visto y vivido en aquel extraño sueño.

El resto de la madruga, él paso escribiendo aquel diario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Horas después]**

Había pasado menos de una hora, después que Espineel dejo en su casa a Sakura, ella iba a desayunar para luego descansar pero no pensó que tan temprano iba pasar un mal rato con su familia, al escuchar sus reclamos, sobre la visita de su anterior esposo, finalmente ella respondió con cansancio:

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a contestar sus preguntas? No sé por qué Xiaoláng vino.

Su hermano no le dio tregua, cuando dijo en un tono imperativo, dejando filtrar su molestia:

—¿Vas a regresar con él?

—Eso sería un desatino, después de todo el daño que te hizo. Lo toleré una vez pero…

Sakura no dudó en interrumpir a su padre y le dijo con molestia:

—No sé de dónde sacaron tales conjeturas, pero son erradas—. Tuvo que hacer una pausa para calmar sus emociones y decirles con firmeza, tratando de disimular la dolor que le causaba tales palabras—: Li Xiaoláng, no me recuerda, desconozco el motivo por el que vino pero dudo que haya sido por mí.

—¡Hija!—Exclamó con preocupación su madre y Sakura dijo con malestar:

—Ustedes son mi familia, debería apoyarme no cuestionarme.

—Pero él…

—¡Touya!—Dijo Sakura con reproche y acotó con rapidez—: ¿Sabes lo qué es que la persona que ames no te recuerde? ¿Saben por lo qué estoy pasando? Verlo me perturbó por completo…[respiración entrecortada]…No necesito esto de parte de ustedes.

—Les dije qué no debían tocar este tema ahora—reclamó con molestia Nadeshiko mientras le daba un vaso con agua a su hija, Touya y Fujitaka se quedaron sin saber qué decir porque se alertaron al ver su reacción y Sakura dijo con pesar:

—Madre, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo cansada—miró a sus padres y a su hermano y les dijo antes de salir del lugar—no sé que va pasar con él, porque no sé la razón de su visita pero dudo que sea por mí, pero independientemente de eso, lo que yo decida, ustedes lo deben respetar, después de todo les guste o no, él es el padre de mis bebes y eso es algo que no puede cambiar.

—¿Se los vas a comentar?—Preguntó Fujitaka con interés y su hija le dio una sonrisa triste cuándo le dijo:

—Si el hombre que amo no me recuerda y no lo va hacer, dudo que se alegre al saber que será padre, a pesar que tiene derecho en saber sobre ellos, pero no le veo el sentido de comentárselo.

Sakura salió del lugar sin decir palabra alguna, aunque internamente sonrío con tristeza al recordar:

«_Nunca nuestra historia ha terminado bien, no creo que esta sea la excepción, pero me conformo con tener una parte de él_»

Con ese pensamiento negativo y con resignación, sin prisa alguna se dispuso a descansar, al menos por ahora ella ya no quería pensar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras Sakura iba descansar, Sheifa se sorprendió ver las pronunciadas ojeras en su hermano y preguntó con cuidado:

—¿No dormites?

—Tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo. ¿A qué hora debemos estar en la oficina?

Sheifa frunció el ceño, cuando dijo con malestar mientras se apresuraba a salir con su hermano para ir a desayunar:

—A las 11:00Am, Ariel me llamó para ratificarme que todos están en Tokio, incluso sus padres han venidos, pero ellos están con Clow y Sodomi para organizar lo de su boda.

—¿Boda?—Preguntó con curiosidad Xiaoláng, mientras presionaba el botón para llamar al ascensor, su hermana contestó con calma:

—Clow, le propuso matrimonio a Sodomi, según me contó…—Sheifa se tomó el tiempo de contar sobre la propuesta de matrimonio, así cómo contarle a su hermano, sobre las nuevas relaciones de sus amigos: Ariel y Eriol con Tomoyo y Meiling.

Pero al terminar con la frase y un largo suspiro de emoción:

—…Parece que el amor está en el aire…¿Por qué pones esa expresión asesina?

La palabra «_amor»_, trajo a su memoria cierta escena que le disgusto al momento y ni él mismo entendía, por qué aquel beso entre Espineel y la mujer que fue su esposa, lo llenaba de emociones negativa y Sheifa volvió a preguntar:

—¿Hermano?...

Al notar en el lugar que estaba, Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

—No es nada, quiero…—Llamó la atención del camarero de turno, para pedir un desayuno continental, una vez dada la orden, Sheifa le dijo, en un tono que dejo filtrar su decepción:

—Deberías confiar en mí, después de todo soy la única hermana que te queda con vida.

Xiaoláng no se esperaba ese comentario y luego de respirar con pesar, le dijo:

—Ni yo mismo entiendo qué diablos me pasa.

—¿Tiene qué ver con Sakura?—Preguntó con cuidado Sheifa, al notar lo tensó que se puso su hermano dijo sin dudar—: Es natural que te pongas en ese estado, serás padres y la madre de tus hijos no la recuerdas.

—¿Sabes si ella y Espineel tienen algo?—Preguntó de forma directa Xiaoláng y su hermana lo miró con una expresión de desconcierto y negó con la cabeza, entonces Xiaoláng dijo con malestar:

—No entiendo, si ella no es nada para mí por qué cuando la vi besándose con…—Xiaoláng se cayó al notar la expresión de su hermana que iba de asombro a la burla y dijo ella sin pensar en sus palabras:

—¿Por eso estabas tan enojado? Tú estabas celoso de ellos—. Esa no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación de parte de ella, que hizo que su hermano la mirara con enojo, entonces ella río con incomodidad y no dijo nada hasta que el mesero no terminara de poner los alimentos sobre la mesa.

Sheifa miró a su hermano y finalmente le dijo con suavidad:

—Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, después de todo es una mujer libre.

Ese comentario bastó, para que Xiaoláng apuñalara una hogaza de pan y Sheifa sin poder evitarlo río con suavidad cuando señalo lo obvio:

—Es culpa tuya, tú terminaste tu matrimonio sin darle opción a nada.

Xiaoláng iba decir algo, cuando Sheifa señalo con calma:

—Tu reacción es extraña, no la entiendo.

—Ni yo…Mejor comamos y no hables del tema.

—Sabes, deberías contratar un detective.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó él con desconcierto y su hermana dijo con calma, luego de tomar un sorbo de su capuchino:

—El que no la recuerdes, no es excusa para no conocer quién es ella, porque es una mujer extraña y sé que tu atentado cambio todo entre ustedes. ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo fue tu relación con ella? Además piénsalo, tal vez el detective pueda descubrir la verdad detrás de ese embarazo artificial.

Xiaoláng la miró con interés y dijo:

—Sabes, es una excelente idea, creo que lo haré.

Sheifa sonrío con suavidad y dijo con calma:

—Me alegro ser de ayuda, aunque sea poco lo que puede hacer por ti.

—Quita esa expresión de pesar, realmente es un gran idea, gracias. Ahora necesito un favor de tu parte.

—¿Qué será?—Preguntó Sheifa con interés y él contesto disimulando su malestar:

—No me dejes solo con Espineel, no dudo que quiera masacrar el sujeto.

Sheifa empezó a reír con una expresión de niña traviesa, cuando dijo para malestar de Xiaoláng:

—¡Celos, malditos celos!

Al ver que su hermano apuñalo otra hogaza de pan, sin piedad alguna, ella quito su sonrisa y dijo con nerviosismo:

—Pobre pan, no quisiera estar en su lugar, mejor me calló.

Xiaoláng hizo un corte perfecto en el pan y Sheifa dijo con diversión:

—¡WOW! Con esa expresión y ese corte, diría que estoy frente a un sicario.

Ese comentario, puso una extraña sonrisa en su hermano que la hizo estremecer cuando contestó con calma, mientras cortaba otra hogaza de pan de la misma forma:

—Soñé que era un sicario. ¿Quieres qué te cuente sobre mi sueño?

—…Pero cambia esa expresión, das miedo.

Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reír, disipando todo su malestar, cuando le dijo a su hermana:

—Era 1753...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar del mismo hotel, Clow terminaba de vestirse cuando noto a la hermosa mujer que en pocos días se iba en convertir en su esposa oficial, concentrada en unas hermosas estelas y preguntó con curiosidad luego de besar sus cabellos:

—¿Son las invitaciones a nuestra boda?

—¡Sí! Pero tengo mis dudas, Espineel me pidió una invitación personalizada para los Kinomoto pero…

—¿Temes que si Xiaoláng se encuentre con la mujer qué fue su esposa pase algo?

—No conozco a Sakura, pero sería un desatino no invitar a Xiaoláng, después de todo tenemos negocios con ellos y su hermana, hablo con Ariel.

—No invites a los Kinomoto y nos evitamos el problema, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

—Pero Espineel se puede molestar, Sakura va hacer su acompañante.

Clow se quedó sin palabras al escuchar eso y preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Mi hijo está interesado en Sakura?

—No lo sé, pero me insistió en su invitación.

—No tengo nada en contra de ella, pero no quiero problemas con Xiaoláng.

—¿Qué pasó entre ellos? ¿Por qué terminó ese matrimonio?

—Mi amor, es largo de explicar y no sé toda la historia.

—¿Entonces los invitamos a nuestra boda?

—He ahí el dilema...

**[Continuará]**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Notas de la Autora]**

**[1] DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

**[1.1] La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime - manga de Sakura Card Captor del Grupo CLAMP.**

**[1.2] El resto de personajes son de mi autoría al igual que el drama de la historia.**

**[1.3] Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o completa de mi historia. **

**[1.4] Si están interesados en ADAPTAR la historia deben tener mi autorización. **

**No permito que se haga un CLON de mi historia. **

**[Traducido] Poner exactamente la misma historia solo que cambiando los nombres de los personajes. **

**[2] Mil disculpas por la Cacografía.**

**[3] ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!. Todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.**

**[4] Estamos en contacto. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	72. 2T-CP19 Preludio de una boda

**[1 N/A] El descargo de responsabilidad y notas de autora del capítulo anterior se aplica a este capítulo y a los posteriores, por lo que no veo la necesidad de repetirlos. **

**[2 N/A] ADVERTENCIA.- A partir de este capítulo se cambia de categoría T a M, la historia va tener lenguaje soez completo, sexual explicitas, erotismo sugestivos, violencia. **

**Categoría M.- Para personas mayores de edad y/o de criterios formados. **

**Si no se tienen cómodos con estos temas, puedes saltarse esas escenas. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. **

**[3 N/A] Agradecimiento particular a todos los que se animaron a participar en nuestro primer desafío, hoy cerramos la petición de números [22:59PM-Hora Venezolana]. **

**Formalmente mañana empezamos con el desafío, espero que se diviertan con el mismo. ¡Gracias!**

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo IXX.- Preludio de una boda. **

**[En Hong Kong] **

Wei estaba pasando un mal momento al escuchar la discusión que tenían Hien con su esposa, finalmente se animo a decir:

—La rueda de prensa está programada para las 15:00Pm, us…

—¡Esto es inconcebible!—Exclamo con malestar Ieran, interrumpiendo de forma nada apropiada al fiel mayordomo que la miró con intensidad y cruzo una sonrisa nerviosa con el señor Hien Li, quién estaba estresado por el enojo injustificado de su esposa.

El enojo de Ieran, radicaba en haberse enterado por los medios de comunicación, sobre la boda privada que iban a tener Clow Reed y Sodomi Daidoji, se indignó por completo no haber sido invitados al evento.

Por otro lado, Hien tenía algo más importante entre manos, tratar con la prensa para dar a conocer los resultados de la investigación policial sobre las extrañas muertes en las que perecieron sus hijas y aclarar los extraños rumores sobre la posible inestabilidad de las empresas Li, además de la relación de la familia Li con el caso de los Akino.

Estar cómo centro de la crónica roja, había traído problema con sus colaboradores externos y era hora de poner alto a esos rumores, Hien finalmente dijo con malestar:

—Wei, por favor retírate—esperó que el fiel mayordomo salga del despacho y le dijo a su esposa en un tono firme, dejando filtrar su malestar—: ¿Qué importa si no nos han invitado? Tenemos otros temas urgentes que tratar.

—Nos ignoraron por completo, somos los Li.

—¡Qué mierda me importa eso!

—¡Hien!—Exclamó con asombro Ieran, al escuchar esa palabra soez que era la primera vez que su esposo usaba y lejos de excusarse, Hien dijo con cansancio:

—Deja a un lado tu vanidad mujer, tenemos problemas serios, los inversionistas árabes se retiraron del proyecto del oleoducto que pensábamos licitar, no tengo tiempo para perder en bodas y en tantas pendej…

—¡Hien! ¿Desde cuándo usas palabras tan corrientes?

—Desde que estoy harto con tus estupideces, hemos perdido tres hijas, ahora los inversionistas se quieren ir por vernos envueltos en tema de crónica roja, esa maldita biografía no autorizada de la editorial Planeta, nos hace quedar tan mal, en todo el sentido de la palabra, todo nuestro prestigió se fue por la borda.

Ieran calló por varios segundos y pareció reflexionar al respecto, entonces se paró de su sillón, se acerco a su esposo y al tomar su mano le dijo:

—Lo siento querido, no era mi intención causarte un mal rato.

Hien suspiró con pesar y dijo en voz baja, con un leve fastidio:

—Lamento hacer uso de ese lenguaje soez, no es propio de mí.

—Lo sé querido—. Esta vez, Ieran tomó la iniciativa de darle un beso en la mejilla y dijo con suavidad:

—¿Qué deseas que haga?

—Antes de la rueda de prensa, deseo que hablemos con nuestros abogados, esa biografía no autorizada de nuestra familia, no debe de salir a la luz pública.

—¿La leíste?

—Vi el manuscrito, bueno parte. ¡Pura basura!—Exclamo Hien con malestar, mientras abría uno de sus cajones y sacaba un sobre con unos escritos, al entregárselos a su esposa le dijo con malestar—: Habla que te he sido infiel por diez y ocho años.

—¿Qué? Eso es mentira.

—Es no es la peor parte, nos denigra como familia por completo, según esa historia, tu familia estaba quebrada y tú vendías besos en un burdel.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó con asombró Ieran y dijo inmediatamente con indignación:

—¡Bazofias! Tenemos que hablar con nuestros abogados.

—No conforme con eso, dicen que nuestras mellizas eran hijas de un cliente tuyo y mi hijo, tiene como madre a mi supuesta amante. Ese es un melodrama realmente malo.

—Iré a cambiarme, es hora de poner alto a todo esto.

—Iré contigo, necesito un baño de agua helada para que se me enfríe la sangre.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no nos han invitado a esa boda con todo este…—Ieran calló al notar la expresión seria de su esposo y se dio cuenta de su error, entonces acotó con rapidez—: ¡Lo siento mi amor!

Hien no dijo palabra alguna, pero extendió su mano hacia su esposa, con ese gesto le dio entender que dejaran el tema ahí.

Ambos se retiraban del despacho con destino a su habitación, para tomar un baño y preparase para el largo día, que iban a tener por delante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En Tokio]**

Tanto los Reed como los Daidoji y por supuesto Ariel, Eriol estaban sin palabras, entonces Sheifa dijo con suavidad, al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto y el silencio incómodo que se diera:

—La disculpa que mi hermano les está dando, es para que podamos colaborar en armonía para llevar a cabo el proyecto aero-portuario, sin problema alguno.

Tomoyo y Meiling que no esperaban una disculpa de Xiaoláng, que hasta ahora había sido un completo odioso y cretino con ellas, les tomo unos minutos asimilar la disculpa, finalmente Tomoyo dijo con diplomacia:

—Sé que no te agrado y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero tu disculpa y tus palabras parecen reales, no tengo problema en trabajar contigo—realmente Tomoyo no sabía que palabras usar con él, porque su disculpa la tomo desprevenida, Meiling en cambió fue más ligera en su comentario y dijo sin pensar:

—Por mí no hay problema, ahora falta definir la ubicación del lugar.

Xiaoláng cruzo mirada con Kerberus y Espineel, entonces dijo disimulando su escepticismo:

—Propongo una votación interna, quienes deseen hacer caso aquella extraña predicción levanten la mano.

Tanto Tomoyo, Meiling, Ariel, Eriol, Kerberus, Espineel y para su asombro, su hermana Sheifa levanto la mano y ella dijo con calma:

—He sabido que « ella », hacía raras predicciones y eran certeras, ignorarla sería un desatino, mira el final que tuvieron Naoko y Chiharu.

Xiaoláng miró con una expresión neutral a sus colaboradores y aunque por dentro él sentía que todas esas supersticiones eran una estupideces, se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, aceptaba la decisión de construir del lado opuesto al que estaba programado inicialmente, finalmente dijo:

—Entonces es hora de empezar a revisar los planos. ¿Sheifa tienes los permisos?

Sheifa, movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, mientras tomaba una carpeta con los respectivos permisos y se los mostraba a su hermano, cada socio tomo su lugar en la sala de reuniones de aquella filial de la Corporación Li y se dio paso a una compleja reunión de negocios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[En el hospital]**

El extraño espectro estaba parado detrás de la cabecera de la cama, de la frágil mujer que estaba en coma, conectada a los aparatos que la mantenía con vida, entonces miro a la hermosa mujer que estaba exactamente del lado opuesto y le pregunto:

—¿Mi señora por qué este día?

—Porque tendremos un eclipse lunar, el día se volverá noche y cuando eso pasé, sabes lo que debes de hacer.

El extraño espectro mostró a la hermosa mujer que en ese momento tenía su capa y su guadaña, una gota de cristal de color negro, contenía el alma de Clow Li, extendió su mano y al empezar el eclipse, ella extendió su arma, era algo sobrenatural ver sobre aquella frágil mujer, que llevaba en su vientre « aquellos bebes », la extraña gota de cristal, en el momento que se dio el eclipse paso algo inusual:

Los sonidos del mundo por un segundo se apagaron, no era necesario más tiempo cuando la gota se introdujo en el pecho de la mujer, que parecía dormida y Sakura sonrío complacida al decir:

—La segunda parte del precio está lista, falta poco para que esto termine.

El extraño espectro miró a Sakura y preguntó:

—Mi señora, sabe lo qué va suceder cuándo su descendencia venga a este mundo.

—No lo sé, porque esto nunca antes ha pasado.

—Pero él está aquí.

Sakura sonrío con tristeza al decir:

—Nuestra historia nunca ha terminado bien, no veo porque está sea la excepción, además él nunca me recordara, sus recuerdos fueron parte de aquel cruel precio, que tuve que pagar para que él no muera.

—Lamento no poder serle de ayuda, mi señora.

Sakura sonrío con otra expresión y dijo:

—Eres de gran ayuda, mantienes el orden en este mundo mortal, ahora debemos irnos de aquí el eclipse acaba de terminar.

El espectro desapareció y Sakura aprovecho para acariciar con suavidad el prominente vientre de la mujer, entonces sin esperarlo su hermano ingresó al lugar y le dijo en un tono, que dejaba ver su tensión:

—Sakura, pensé que te habías ido.

Al notar su expresión, Sakura preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Por qué estás tan agitado?

—Mamá está en urgencias.

—¿Qué le paso?—Fue inevitable, para Sakura no salir con Touya del lugar con una expresión de alarma, cuando su hermano afirmo:

—No es nada grave, pero se desmayó en pleno centro comercial.

Sakura no dijo nada, porque se le hizo extraño que su madre se haya desmayado, ella siempre gozaba de muy buena salud y rara vez se enfermaba, sin duda la mañana se torno algo tensa, para los hermanos Kinomoto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Luego de un breve reposo, la salud de la madre de Sakura mejoró notablemente.

Finalmente había llegado la noche, en que Clow Reed se casaría con Sodomi Daidoji y mientras Touya y Fujitaka, esperaban en la sala de la inusual casa con sus trajes de gala, Nadeshiko ingresaba a la habitación de su hija y le dijo con suavidad:

—¿Usaras el cabello recogido?

—Si madre, me ayudas por favor—Nadeshiko tomó su hermosa caballera castaña rojiza, entre sus manos y le ayudo a peinarse, entonces dijo sin pensar—: ¿Crees qué sea buena idea ir a la boda del señor Reed?

—Se lo prometí a Espineel, además será hasta que el señor Reed se case con la señora Daidoji, después podemos excusarnos.

—Me parece una excelente idea, tu padre y yo queremos cenar con ustedes, hemos hecho reservaciones para llevarlos a un restaurante nuevo que han abierto, tenemos una noticia que darles.

Sakura miró a su madre con interés a través del espejo, le tomó solo cuestión de segundos abrir sus ojos con asombro y preguntó:

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Madre estás embarazada?

Nadeshiko sonrío con incomodidad, nerviosismo, al sonrojarse, Sakura se levantó de su silla abrazó a su madre y dijo con alegría:

—¡Felicitaciones madre! ¿Mi padre y mi hermano saben la noticia?

—No, por eso propuse lo de la cena después de la boda, sabía que no te sería cómodo estar ahí.

Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, pero la alegría del momento le hizo disipar todo malestar y le dijo con emoción:

—Si tocó tu vientre, puedo saber si tendré una hermanita o un hermano.

Nadeshiko la miró con reproche y le dijo:

—Por favor Sakura, no arruines la sorpresa.

Su hija río con diversión ante ese comentario, al terminar de reír le dijo:

—Mejor nos damos prisas, deseo ver la cara que pondrá mi padre al saber sobre el bebe o los bebes. ¿Quién sabe?

—Hija, no especules—Nadeshiko hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y dijo con reproche—: Ya sabes que tendré, verdad—ella no estaba preguntando, sino afirmando algo que sabía que su hija ya conocía porque sus expresiones la delataban y Sakura le dijo con diversión:

—Sé que estas embarazada, pero no sé cuántos bebes son.

—¿Bebes? ¡Sakura! No especules, quieres.

Las risas divertidas de su hija, dio paso a una serie de reclamos de parte de su madre, al llegar a la sala ambos hombres la miraron con interés y los halagos no cesarón, hasta que llego Espineel por ellos, después de todo era el acompañante de Sakura.

Mientras tanto en un reconocido hotel de lujo, al norte de la ciudad de Tokio, en un amplio salón, la música tenue daba paso a una exquisita decoración, sobria y elegante.

Los pocos invitados a la ceremonia privada, iban llegado poco a poco.

Los anfitriones del evento por así decirlo, era Kerberus y su futura hermana Tomoyo, quien lucía hermosa, con un vestido corto en color azul marino, cerca de ella, Meiling venía con su prometido Eriol.

Ariel venía con los niños Yuna y M-Ajay, ambos niños estaban emocionados no por el evento en sí, sino porque por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, iban a ver a su tía Sakura, como le decía de cariño.

Al llegar Xiaoláng con su hermana Sheifa, saludaron con cortesía mientras se disponía a ir a la mesa que le asignaron, su intención era ira a la boda y solo hacer acto de presencia, después de todo, ellos sabían que habían sido invitados por cortesía.

Xiaoláng tomo una de las sillas, para que su hermana se siente y al levantar la mirada, fue inevitable no darse cuenta de la presencia de la familia Kinomoto, instintivamente su mirada fue directo hacia Espineel, ya que él venía con un semblante relajado, del brazo de la mujer que fue su esposa y con quién no había podido aclarar el asunto de los supuestos bebes.

Sheifa al notar su mirada y sobre todo su expresión asesina, trató de llamar su atención y le dijo:

—Xiaoláng, quita esa expresión que tienes.

Xiaoláng no dijo palabra alguna, mientras se sentaba junto a su hermana y siguió con la mirada a la familia Kinomoto, que le había tocado una mesa del otro lado del lugar, fueron cuestión de segundos, que la familia Kinomoto se diera cuenta de la presencia de los hermanos Li.

Espineel se excuso por tener que ir por su padre, él estaba hospedado en una de las suites del hotel, dejando a Sakura con su familia, entonces Touya le dijo en voz baja:

—Los hermanos Li, no dejan de mirarnos.

—Tú no dejas de mirar a Sheifa, eso también cuenta.

Touya disimuló su desconcierto, cuando dio una sonrisa torcida y negó todo diciendo:

—No sé de qué me hablas—. Antes que su hermana respondiera, su madre dijo con suavidad:

—Ignoren a los Li, después de la ceremonia iremos a cenar a otro lugar y debo darles una noticia, muy importante para nosotros, pero sobre todo para mí.

La sonrisa impregnada de emoción, intrigo a los hombres Kinomoto y permitió a Sakura relajarse un poco y ella dijo por jugar con ellos:

—Esa noticia no me la pierdo por nada.

Su padre y hermano la miraron con atención, cuándo Fujitaka preguntó intrigado:

—¿Hija, qué sabes que nosotros no?

Sakura y Nadeshiko sonrieron con complicidad ante el secreto que compartía, sin duda iba hacer una noche peculiar y no precisamente por esa noticia.

**[Continuará] **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ATT. Sake's Evil22 [2013] **


	73. 2TC-P20 Una boda, recuerdos y algo más…

**[1 N/A] Sobrepasamos los 1000R. Eso merece un agradecimiento especial. **

**[Dedicatoria Especial] **

**[1.1] A todos mis lectores que han dejados sus comentarios en el transcurso de esta historia que está en su etapa final, disfruten y gracias por leer. **

**[1.2] ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Camila-chan! Espero que disfrute de la mega-farra de los 7 días en el mundo EVIL y de paso, un cordial saludo para todos mis adeptos sin importas la casta a la que pertenecen. **

**[Invitación Especial] **

**[1.3] Les hago la cordial invitación para que se animen a leer los OS de nuestro primer desafío: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA. Leerlos ha sido entretenidos. **

**Si se animan a leer los OS está en nuestro FORO: DZ del GE. El link del foro esta en mi perfil de FanFiction. Un agradecimiento particular a: **

**AHRG - Hana No Iro - Asumi-chan - lauriitta01. **

**[1.4] Adicional les invito a leer mis dos OS de Ejemplos para este desafío: Vergüenza Ajena [SCC] y Aracnofobia [Inuyasha] ATT. Sake's Evil22**

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XX.- Una boda, recuerdos y algo más…**

Había pasado menos de veinte minutos cuando las hermanas Lin llegaron al lugar, hijas de un empresario japonés y de madre con ascendencia rusa de ahí sus nombres: Irina y Aleksandra, quienes habían captado la atención de los hermanos Reed.

Sakura sonrío complacida ante tal escena y al notar la presencia de los novios, se hizo presente antes ellos y luego de intercambiar un breve saludo, dijo con suavidad:

—Es una hermosa ceremonia señor Reed, gracias por invitarme y extender la invitación hacia mi hermano Touya y mis padres.

—¡Gracias a ti por venir! Te vez realmente hermosa y … —Clow se quedó callado al notar que Xiaoláng y su hermana venían hacia ellos, Sakura miró hacia dónde Clow estaba mirando cuando la tensión se hizo presente en ella, pero su hermano se acercó hacia ellos y le dijo en un tono suave, ignorando por completo a los hermanos Li—: La novia acaba de llegar.

Ese comentario, hizo que Clow mirara a su futura esposa, Sodomi lucía hermosa en aquel vestido, de corte recto que acentuaba su figura, todos los invitados tomaron regresaron a los lugares que le habían asignado, incluso Xiaoláng disimuló su malestar al no poder acercarse a Clow y a Sakura, su intención inicial era interceptarla, al verla libre de Espineel, quién parecía haber olvidado a su acompañante y al quedar prendado de la hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios: Irina, pero no contaba con la llegada de la novia, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ver alejarse a Sakura con su hermano.

Clow extendió su mano hacia su prometida y en un tono seductoramente suave, le dijo:

—Luces hermosa esta noche, querida.

Sodomi si sonrojó levemente, ante el suave beso que Clow le dio en la frente, sin prisa alguna y luego de saludar al juez se dio inicio a la ceremonia.

La felicidad estaba a flor de piel, no solo de parte de los novios, sino de los integrantes de sus respectivas familias, una unión que sin duda iba traer la prosperidad ambas familias.

Mientras Sodomi escuchaba con atención las palabras del juez, su hija Tomoyo apretó con suavidad la mano de su prometido y le dijo:

—Mi madre se ve preciosa.

—¡Tienes razón! Pronto seremos nosotros—. Comentó con suavidad Ariel, mientras la acercaba a ella, Tomoyo sonrío emocionada y le preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Deseas que nuestra relación pase a otro nivel?— Ante esa pregunta, Ariel no dudo en besar con suavidad sus cabellos y dijo entre susurros:

—¿Por qué no? Aunque recién empezamos, veamos que pasa más adelante.

Tomoyo sonrío abiertamente, iba comentar algo, cuando su prima se hizo presente con su prometido y comento sin pensar:

—Sodomi se ve hermosa, verla así me dan ganas de casarme.

—¿Por qué no?— Ante esa pregunta, que Ariel había hecho hace escasos segundos, le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Eriol, este le devolvió el gesto y le comentó con suavidad—: ¡Hiciste la misma pregunta que yo!—Eriol no estaba preguntando, sino afirmando lo obvio, Ariel con un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, le ratifico sus sospechas y Eriol dijo después de un suspiro melodramático:

—No hay nada que hacer, el amor está en el aire.

Ese comentario, dicho en forma de un sutil susurro por el imponente hombre, causo que Tomoyo, Meiling, incluso Ariel rieran con suavidad, al terminar de reír Ariel dijo pero sin tener la intención de burlarse de su comentario:

—¡Tienes razón! El amor está en el aire.

Eriol lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados y dijo con molestia:

—No digo yo, uno no puede hacer un comentario sin que ustedes se burlen.

Los tres tuvieron un mal momento al tratar de contener la risa, Meiling tomó la iniciativa de darle un suave beso a su prometido en la mejilla y le dijo en un tono divertido:

—Lo entendiste todo mal.

Mientras las demonstraciones de afecto de ambas parejas se daban, del otro lado del lugar, los Li, sobre todo Sheifa no dejaba de mirar al apuesto galeno, cuando su hermano le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Por qué miras tanto a Kinomoto?

—¡Eh!...No lo estoy mirando.

—¡Mientes!

Sheifa se quedo sin palabras y su hermano pregunto con reproche:

—¿Acaso te gusta Kinomoto?— Sheifa iba decir algo, pero el grito de _«¡Vivan los novios! »_, hizo que la pregunta quedara en el aire.

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, entonces aprovechando el momento Fujitaka dijo:

—¿Nos vamos?

—Querido, eso sería una descortesía.

—Mi madre tiene razón, podemos excusarnos luego del baile de los novios y antes que sirvan la cena—ante ese comentario que hizo Sakura, Fujitaka miro a su esposa, extendió su mano hacia ella y le preguntó:

—¿Te gustaría bailar, después que terminen los novios?

—Me encantaría mucho.

Ante ese comentario y la demostración de afecto de sus padres, Touya la propuso a su hermana que baile con ella, después que se diera el primer baile oficial de los nuevos esposo Clow y Sodomi Reed, los Kinomoto se dispusieron a disfrutar los pocos minutos que le quedaban en ese lugar.

Aprovechando el momento, y que varias parejas estaban en la pista de baile, Xiaoláng le dijo a su hermana:

—¡Creo que debemos bailar!

—¡Creo que debemos irnos!

Xiaoláng miro a su hermana con intensidad y ella le contestó con suavidad:

—No me voy a prestar para que acoses a Sakura, eso sería un desatino, no solo porque está con sus padres, sino porque estamos en la boda de Clow y Sodomi.

Ante ese sutil llamado de atención, Xiaoláng se puso de pie y le dijo a su hermana:

—¡Tienes razón! No es el lugar, ni el momento. Es mejor irnos.

Sheifa se iba poner de pie, cuando la música ceso y los esposos, en este caso Clow tomo un pequeño micrófono y luego de agradecer a los invitados por su presencia en el lugar, le dijo a su hermosa esposa:

—Sé que tendremos regalos de bodas fabulosas, pero he aguardado este para entregártelo este día, el anillo de la familia Reed.

Sodomi se emociono al ver tal delicada joya, pero Sakura se alertó entonces dijo en voz alta, para asombro de todos:

—Ese anillo está maldito, no se lo entregue a su esposa señor Reed.

Clow al igual que el resto de los invitados miraron a Sakura, quién dijo con suavidad:

—Una vez le dije sobre su ascendencia ¿Lo recuerda?— Ante esas palabras Clow se quedó en completo silencio y Sakura dijo al acercarse a ellos—: El anillo de perla tahitiana está maldito, de ahí que las mujeres de su familia mueran a edad temprana.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?—Preguntó con asombro Meiling.

Para asombro de todos, Sakura extendió su mano hacia aquel anillo de oro blanco que mostraban una perla negra tahitiana y estaba rodeada por cinco diamantes redondos y brillantes, este floto sobre la mano de Clow y ella dijo con una mirada perdida mientras se materializaba su guadaña, en el lugar:

—Cuenta la leyenda, que la dueña del anillo fue maldecida, era una Reed, una princesa gitana así la llamaban, pero fue secuestrada por un cruel príncipe del que a la larga se enamoro, los gitanos pensaron que ella había rechazado su casta, su ascendencia, a su prometido real, ellos nunca supieron la verdad, sobre la singular pareja real—. Ante esas palabras, las personas del lugar sintieron un extraño escalofrío que los hizo estremecer, Sakura continuó su relato al decir:

—Pero se dio un reencuentro, entre aquella pareja reala y los gitanos, entonces un gitano de cepa, de la familia de quién debió haberla desposado, herido por su supuesta traición que ella hizo hacia su hijo, la maldijo…no solo a ella, sino a su ascendencia y descendencia, la maldición se extendió a las mujeres de la familia Reed, bastaba con usar aquella joya, la maldición se hacía presente y en lapso de siete años, las mujeres Reed, morían en extrañas circunstancias…algunos dicen, que eran enfermedades otro accidentes, pero nadie pudo justificar aquellas extrañas muertes que no parecían parar.

Ante la atmosfera fría que se dio en lugar, Sakura dijo con suavidad:

—Ese anillo era mío y soy quién lo debe purificar—. Extendió su arma hacia Clow, el anillo vino hacia ella, a los pocos segundos su arma la ponía en forma vertical y dio tres golpes secos en el piso y dijo en un tono mortal—. ¡Olvidad todo lo que acaba de pasar y la existencia de este anillo nunca lo van a recordar!—Al decir aquellas palabras un extraño resplandor se expandió en el lugar, su arma desapareció y de pronto, la suave música se hizo presente, Clow miro a su esposa, era como si aquel extraño suceso nunca había pasado y le dijo con suavidad:

—_«Sé que tendremos regalos de bodas fabulosas, pero he aguardado este para entregártelo este día…un crucero en alta mar»_

Sodomi no se privo y beso su beso con emoción, mientras los Kinomoto se retiraba a su lugar, porque su intención era irse en pocos minutos, Xiaoláng tenía una expresión de asombro, solo atino a pensar:

_«¡¿Quién diablos es esta mujer?! »_

—Creo que es hora de irnos…¿hermano?

—¿Lo vistes? ¿Viste lo ella hizo?

—¿Qué? ¡No te entiendo! ¿Hablas de su baile con su…

Xiaoláng la miró con desconcierto y no perdió ni un solo minuto en contarle a Sheifa lo que sucedió y Sheifa dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa:

—Creo…que la chámpame te hizo efecto.

Xiaoláng no encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas, pero en él no tuvo ningún efecto lo que había hecho Sakura en el lugar y dijo a su hermana con pesar:

—Me empieza a doler la cabeza.

Sheifa se puso de pie y dijo con suavidad:

—Los Kinomoto ya salieron del lugar, hagamos lo mismo, pero tengo hambre…¿cenamos en el hotel?— Ante esa pregunta suelta, Xiaoláng solo movió la cabeza en un gesto positivo, sin prisa alguna se despidieron de los nuevos esposo y salieron del lugar, por ahora él quería descansar pero antes iba hacer un llamada, que había postergado por el tema laboral.

* * *

Mientras la cena deba lugar, los Kinomoto llegaron al restaurante que Nadeshiko había hecho la invitación y ella preguntó con preocupación:

—¿Hija, te sientes mal? Tu expresión no me gusta.

Sakura sonrío y contestó con calma, no quería opacar el momento de felicidad que iba experimentar su familia por la noticia que su madre les iba a dar a su padre y hermano:

—Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero realmente me muero de hambre.

Nadeshiko pareció creer su historia y le dijo:

—Inmediatamente ordenaremos y de paso pediré un analgésico para ti, hija.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad y le contestó al mirar la atención de los hombres, sobre ellas:

—¡Mi madre está embarazada!

—¡¿Qué?!...¡SAKURA!— La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte de Sakura, fue una risa contagiosa, ella quería desviar su atención hacia ella, cuando los hombres miraron con asombro a Nadeshiko, quién miraba con reproche a su hija por arruinar su noticia pero el enojo fue efímero, cuando su esposo tomo sus manos y pregunto con toda ilusión:

—¿Estás embarazada?—Ante esa pregunta tan sutil, Nadeshiko movió su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, entonces Fujitaka besó a su esposa y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar, después de eso Nadeshiko miró a su hija y le dijo con reproche:

—¿Por qué arruinaste la sorpresa?

—Porque quería ver las caras de Touya y mi padre, ¿le digo…

—¡No! No vas a decir palabra alguna—. Reclamó su madre, mientras su hijo Touya luego de felicitarla, le preguntó con suavidad:

—¿Un bebe? Sin duda un acontecimiento...sin precedente. ¿Vamos a vivir en esa casa?

—¿Qué tiene mi casa?—Preguntó inmediatamente Sakura al cruzar sus brazos y fruncir su ceño en señal de indignación, lo que hizo reír a sus padres, sin duda el resto de la cena iba ser divertida.

Mientras los Kinomoto cenaban, Xiaoláng se había tomado el tiempo de ubicar al detective que iba contratar y poco le importo la hora, le hizo ir al hotel para hablar con él y después de un breve intercambio de información, Xiaoláng controló su mal humor cuando le dijo al detective:

—Ella ahora luce diferente a la foto que le estoy mostrando. ¿En qué tiempo me averigua sobre ella?

—Necesito al menos dos semanas.

—¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No puede ser en menor tiempo?

—La información básica de ella y su familia, la puedo tener en esta semana, pero sobre el tema de los bebes, tengo que investigar su seguro médico, al usted no recordar en qué hospital o clínica se dio la inseminación es poco lo que puedo hacer, esto es un trabajo de hormiga señor Li.

Xiaoláng tomo su chequera, saco un cheque y le dijo sin vacilar:

—Le pagó el triple de lo que me pide y aquí está el doble del anticipo que me pidió.

—Señor Li no cre…

—De prioridad a mi caso y lo recompensaré como se debe, tengo una posible pista de en dónde empezar.

—¡Usted dirá!—Comentó el detective Soka Tacuma, entonces Xiaoláng la extendió unos documentos y le dijo:

—Kinomoto Touya es galeno, él es el hermano mayor de Sakura, aquí están sus datos, me llegaron en esta semana, él trabaja en el Hospital Central de Tokio, podría empezar ahí, después de todo, tengo un indicio que mi _«¡mujer»_ estuvo internada en ese hospital de niña.

—¿Mujer? Pensé que usted y ella, estaba divorciados.

Xiaoláng miro con intensidad al detective, quién sonrío con nerviosismo y dijo sin pensar:

—¡Lamento! Ese comentario fue un desatino de mi parte.

—¡Tiene razón! Ella no es mi mujer, me exprese mal. ¿En qué tiempo me da todo la información sobre ella?

—Necesito tres días base y le llamo con todo lo que he averiguado al respecto, su caso tendrá prioridad.

Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng, movió su cabeza en un gesto positivo, luego de acompañar al detective a la puerta, al verse solo dijo en voz alta:

—Está maldita incertidumbre, me tiene harto. ¡Genial! Me empezó a doler la cabeza.

El sonido de la puerta, lo saco de sus pensamientos, al abrir la puerta notó a su hermana con el semblante cansado y le preguntó:

—¡Lo siento! Demoré más de lo estipulado.

—¿Estás listo? Porque me muero de hambre.

—Vamos a comer, aunque realmente no tengo muchas ganas de cenar.

—Vamos hay un lugar cerca de aquí, tiene una buena crítica y tengo ganas de comer salomón ahumando.

—¡Esta bien! Dame unos minutos voy por mi chaqueta.

No había pasado ni cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuando Xiaoláng al llegar al lugar notó inmediatamente a una familia particular y le dijo a su hermana en voz baja:

—De todos los restaurantes de Tokio, tenías que elegir este.

—¿Por qué dices…—Sheifa no pudo hacer la pregunta, cuando siguió con la mirada hacia dónde su hermano señalaba y dijo sin pensar—. ¡Oh por Dios!

—No te asustes, no haré nada imprudente.

—Mejor vámonos, no quiero problemas.

—¡Grrrrr!— Ese gruñido de fastidio alertó a Sheifa pero Xiaoláng dijo con firmeza:

—Vamos a cenar y luego nos vamos, además tengo hambre.

Antes que Sheifa respondiera, su hermano la tomo de un brazo y luego de confirmar sus datos en la recepción, ingreso al lugar, pero paso algo extraño al pasar cerca de la mesa de la familia Kinomoto, su cruzada instintivamente se cruzo con Sakura y una cascada de imágenes sin sentido vinieron a su mente:

Espadas chocando, la sangre salpicando.

Jadeos, mezclados con gritos agudos.

El cabello negro, ondulado, suelto, siendo acariciando por el viento.

Una suave melodía, alegre producto de un violín, panderetas, trompetas y tambores.

Telas, de extravagantes colores.

Y dos gritos que resonó en todo el lugar …¡Sakura! ¡Xiaoláng!...ambos, se había desmayados.

Fujitaka tomó en sus brazos a su hija, mientras que Touya se acerco a Sheifa que fue la que grito al notar a su hermana caer al piso y le preguntó:

—¿Qué le paso?

—No lo sé, cayó al piso…—Touya no dejo que Sheifa continúe, cuando le tomo el pulso a Xiaoláng y dijo con el ceño fruncido:

—Su pulso es normal, pero tanto él y Sakura se desmayaron al mismo tiempo.

Fujitaka miró a su hijo y este a su vez a uno de los meseros pidió traer alcohol o licor, necesitaba algo fuerte para que ambos aspiraran y despertaran, pero ningunos de ellos podía entender por qué se habían desmayado de forma paralela.

**[Continuará] **


	74. 2T-CP21 Desconcierto

**[N/A] **Lamento la demora en actualizar pero he estado ausente por varias « razones » les hago llegar un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

[Adicional] En mi cuenta alterna « **Sake's Evil** » voy a re-publicar el primer capítulo de: « El jardín del Edén » porque este fin de semana subo un capítulo nuevo de esa historia y de paso mi nueva historia sobre Inuyasha, voy a conectar mis 4 ONE-SHOT que hice sobre la pareja « Seshomaru y Rin » pero haré algo como « Los antagonistas » mi propia versión alterna al MANGA de Inuyasha desde el momento que se conocen, espero que se animen a leer y me apoyen en este nuevo proyecto.

[Recordatorio] No se olviden de leer mis OS's que participaron en el primer desafío «** Contemos una historia** » organizado por DZ del GE, apunto abrir otros Fandom y me gustaría saber, de cuál de mis OS desean una historia completa. Estos OS's están en mi cuenta alterna.

Si no logró actualizar hoy todo esto, lo haré con calma este fin de semana y por supuesto actualizaré mis otras historias. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!

¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ATT. **Sake's Evil22 **

[Nota adicional] En fin de semana, me daré tiempo de actualizar el álbum de fotos antes de publicar el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: ****Ausencias que Marcan****]**

**Capítulo XXI.- Desconcierto. **

Habían pasado cerca de tres horas, Fujitaka que había estado con completo silencio se acercó a su esposa y le dijo con cuidado:

—Nadeshiko, por favor cielo, creo que es hora de irnos.

La única respuesta de su esposa, fue mover la cabeza en un gesto negativo mientras las lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro y su esposo le tomo la mano, tratando de apartarla de la cama donde estaba su hija menor y dijo con firmeza:

—Querida, piensa en tu estado, ponerte a llorar no resuelve nada y afecta a nuestro bebe.

Con una voz trémula, mientras Nadeshiko se aferraba a la cintura de su esposo porque no quería levantarse de donde estaba, dijo en voz baja, que más bien pasaba por un melancólico susurro:

—Me parte el alma, ver a mi hija de nuevo en una cama de hospital, recor…[hipo]…no es fácil para mí…

—Cielo—, dijo su esposo al arrodillarse delante de ella y con firmeza para que no dudara de sus palabras, acotó—: Nuestra hija no está enferma, Touya fue claro ella está dormida.

—¿Entonces por qué la conectaron a esos aparatos y le pusieron suero?

—¡Lo sabes!— Fujitaka no quería repetir la explicación de su hijo mayor, sobre poner a Sakura en observación por 24 horas, luego de una revisión exhaustiva por parte de un colega de él que era cardiólogo y los otros médicos, finalmente después de insistir con su esposa, logró convencerla que se retiren a descansar, sobre todo apeló a que tome conciencia sobre su estado, pero antes de salir de la habitación, accidentalmente se toparon con Touya, quién no dudó en comentarles:

—Justo, venía a pedirles que se retiren a descansar, sobre todo—. Señalo con calma, el vientre de su madre y afirmó con toda naturalidad—: Usted madre, necesita reposo por el bebe.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Madre, lamento interrumpirte pero mi hermana está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte, ve con papá a la casa y yo los mantendré informados.

Nadeshiko no dijo palabra alguna, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y se despedía de él, pero fue inevitable no escuchar que su esposo preguntar con interés:

—¿Cómo está ese sujeto?…¿Qué ha pasado con él?...

Touya suspiró con cansancio y afirmó con suavidad:

—¡Duerme!...Es extraño, pero al igual que Sakura duerme…en breve iré a la cafetería y comprar…—Touya se estaba enredando de sus palabras y su padre puso su mano derecha sobre su hombre izquierdo, entonces le dijo con suavidad:

—Creo que su hermana va necesitar quién la lleve.

Touya movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y contestó en un tono bajo:

—Iré a la cafetería, compraré un par de capuchinos y con esa excusa iré a la habitación de ese sujeto, me aseguraré que este bien y trataré de convencer a su hermana para que se vaya a descansar.

Fujitaka no dijo palabra alguna, y dejo que su hijo revisa a Sakura, mientras él ponía su mano sobre la espalda de su esposa y la guío al estacionamiento, era hora de salir del lugar e ir a descansar.

* * *

Mientras los esposos Kinomoto salían del hospital, Sheifa era un manojo de nervios, si algo le desagradaba eran los hospitales, por su aroma a enfermedad y muerte.

Además esa tensa situación, trajo a su memoria recuerdos nada gratos de su vida pasada y de las últimas « tragedias familiares » en las que se había visto envuelta, ver a su hermano dormido le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

Lágrimas por la amargura y el vacío que sentía, se deslizaban sin ella darse cuenta por su enrojecido rostro junto con el maquillaje que inevitablemente se le corrió, no supo cuánto tiempo paso hasta que un inusual vaso con un delicioso aroma de café, hizo despertar sus sentidos, parpadeo varias veces y notó a un lado de ella la presencia del galeno que le era familiar, las palabras estaban demás entre ellos.

Sheifa tomó el vaso con café y tomó un ligero sorbo, estaba tan agotada que ignoró por completo la sensación del leve ardor al quemarse con el líquido hirviendo la lengua, finalmente Touya se animó a decirle:

—Tu hermano no está enfermo, solo duerme.

—¿Por qué no despierta?—Fue la pregunta inmediata que hizo, en un tono que peco de un leve susurro, se filtró lo tensa que estaba, Touya escogió con cuidado sus palabras cuando afirmó:

—Al igual que mi hermana, él duerme.

Ese comentario captó su atención y miró al hombre de manera directa, entonces se tomó su tiempo en preguntar:

—¿Sakura está dormida?— La única respuesta fue un movimiento de cabeza de parte del galeno, de forma positiva, Touya se animo a decir:

—No haces nada aquí…¿por qué no vas a descansar?

—No quiero, Xiaoláng puede despertar y quier…¿por qué mueves la cabeza de esa forma?

—He pasado por esto antes, con Sakura y…—Touya se animó a cerrar las distancias entre ellos y le susurró en voz baja—: Sakura no va despertar tan pronto, lo más probable es que sea después varias horas, en el peor de los casos tal vez mañana.

La expresión de asombro delato a Sheifa, pero Touya le sonrío con suavidad y le dijo con firmeza:

—Es mejor que te retires a descansar—, ante el silencio de ella, Touya preguntó con calma—: ¿Te puedo llevar?

—¡Gracias!, pero primero voy a pasar al baño.

—Te esperó—. Fue la única respuesta escuetica que le dio y al mirar al hombre que alguna vez fue su cuñado no pudo evitar pensar con malestar—: _« ¡Inconcebible! ¿Cómo es que este sujeto nos sigue dando problemas? ¿Será por los bebes? , necesito hablar con mi hermana cuando despierte, está situación es extraña »_ —. Touya detuvo sus pensamientos, cuando notó la presencia de Sheifa, quién se había quitado el maquillaje y a pesar de sus ojos enrojecidos, su semblante cansado, solo atinó a pensar—. _« Se ve muy cansada, mejor me doy prisa, lo último que deseo es que se enferme »_

—¿Sucede algo?— Preguntó Sheifa con extrañeza al sentir la extraña mirada del galeno sobre ella, y Touya sonrío con suavidad pero no dijo palabra alguna, puso su mano sobre su espalda y la guío hacia la salida, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer por ella.

* * *

Al pasar las horas, la primera persona en despertar fue Xiaoláng, quién luego de una incómoda pulsada en su cabeza solo atino a decir en voz baja:

—¿Qué me paso? … Ese extraño sueño…¿dónde estoy?...

Las preguntas quedaron en el aire, cuando con lentitud se sentó al borde de la cama, se dio cuenta en donde estaba pero no hizo comentario alguno, por inercia marcó al doctor Hans Grimmer a quién le revelo, luego de contarles a breves rasgo lo sucedido en la boda de Clow Reed y Sodomi Daidoji y le dijo:

—…le digo doctor, no estoy loco…

—No he dicho lo contrario, solo digo que sus sueños son cada vez más recurrentes, no se niegue a la posibilidad que sean fragmentos de recuerdos de una vida pasada.

—¡Por favor doctor!...¿Va tocar el tema de la re-encarnación?

—Le recuerdo señor Li, que su escepticismo debe dejarlo de lado, en las terapias de hipnosis usted describió las mismas escenas que me relata haber soñado.

—¡Diablos!...¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?...¡No es normal!, además no le encuentro una explicación completamente lógica y racional.

—Señor Li, le dije desde un inicio que su caso especial, nunca antes había tenido un paciente con amnesia parcial en donde no recuerda expresó a una persona, en este caso a su anterior esposa, lo que vivió con ella, ahora usted…¿ya entró en contacto con ella?

—Es complicado, no me ha sido nada fácil, por alguna razón que no sé explicar siempre sucede algo cuando intento hablar con ella.

—Mmmm!...¿Señor Li, qué soñó está vez? ¿Lo recuerda? ¿Lo apunto en su diario?

—Estoy en un hospital, sufre al parecer un desmayó pero recuerdo cada escena como si fuera real…

—¿Desea contarme?

—Tengo la certeza que era la misma mujer, pero esta vez tenía nombre, era piel morena, unos hermosos ojos de color ébano, era una gitana…

—¿Está seguro que era la misma mujer?

—Sí, lo más extraño esa mujer se me hace familiar, era una Reed.

—¿Ese apellido no es de uno de sus socios?

—Es extraño, ella era gitana y yo era un príncipe que había asesinado a su esposa, por que ella me había sido infiel con mi hermano mayor.

—¡Vaya!...¿Cómo se sintió?

—Mi padre, el rey me desterró y yo quería venganza, era un ser desalmado, hasta que en uno de mis batallas al arrasar con un pueblo, nos topamos al azar con los gitanos.

—¿Qué paso?

—Eso es confuso, la secuestré, la hice mía, ella me odiaba, intentó matarme pero luego me llego amar, yo la llegue amar, es algo que se repite en cada uno de mis sueños pero al final…

—¿Terminó muerta?

—A manos de mi padre, fue cuando me enfurecí y lo maté con mis propias manos, solo vi sangre, destrucción pero en medio de todo ese horror, estaba ella.

—Sus sueños solo demuestran el anhelo de re-encontrarse con esa mujer.

—Me está cansando esto doctor.

—Es natural…¿cuándo estará de regreso?

—Tal vez en un par de meses, el proyecto que tengo en Tokio es de gran envergadura.

—Entonces le recomiendo tener paciencia, y anote cada uno de estos extraños sueños en el diario que le pedí que lleve y recuerda que cada emoción sea esta negativa, intensa, necesito que la describa, y si se ve con la señora Sakura es importante que anote lo que siente al verla.

—Eso suena fácil decirlo, pero cuando la tengo cerca me pongo tenso…no sé…[suspiro]…¿alguna otra recomendación?

—Tómese las cosas con calma, le voy a recetar un anti-depresivo para que pueda dormir y no tenga esas pesadillas, será algo provisional.

—No deseo tomar pastillas para dormir.

—Pero si sigue así, esos extraños sueño le van a pasar factura a su cuerpo y se va enfermar, es importante que tenga un sueño para renovar energía, no para terminar peor que cuando está despierto.

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de fastidió pero puso atención a las indicaciones del doctor, por ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

Mientras Xiaoláng preparaba sus cosas para salir, Touya había ingresado a la pieza de Sheifa y ella le preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Deseas tomar algo?

Touya solo movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo y le dijo en voz baja:

—Es hora de irme, trata de descansar—. No dijo más palabras y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero antes que lo hiciera Sheifa le tomó la mano sin pensar y le dijo en voz baja en un leve susurro:

—Gracias, lamento haberte hecho venir hasta acá.

Ese gesto tan sutil hizo que Touya se virada hacia ella y quedaran de frente, él se perdió en la mirada sonrojada de la joven de cabellos castaños, y no se dio cuenta en que momento las distancias se acortaron entre ellos.

No fue un beso casto, fue un beso con hambre, con una necesidad primitiva, sus lenguas se enredaban en una guerra desigual, Touya no tenía idea de lo estaba haciendo, al igual que Sheifa, fue un impulso que ella lo atrajo hacia si y ambos cayeron a la cama, el beso fue largo pero al romperlo ambos estaban en una posición comprometedora, ninguno de los dos sabían si detenerse o continuar, pero Sheifa inconscientemente dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás para tomar una bocanada de aire, Touya se perdió al ver subir y bajar su pecho que solo atino por inercia poner su cabeza sobre ellos y pudo sentir sus fuertes latidos, sin prisa alguna metió su mano por debajo de su vestido acariciando de forma sutil sus muslos.

Podía sentir el nerviosismo de la mujer, Sheifa instintivamente cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la atrevida caricia, hacía mucho tiempo que un hombre no la tocaba de esa forma, se estremeció por completo, pero en un segundo de cordura dijo en voz baja, casi como un imperceptible susurro:

—No…no…no deberíamos…hacer esto—. Esa frase sonó tan falsa, que Touya levanto su mirada para verla de frente sin dejar de mover su mano izquierda sobre el muslo de la mujer y al toparse con su mirada dijo, con una sonrisa retorcida:

—Tienes razón…no deberíamos hacer esto—. Sin embargo sus palabras contradecía sus acciones, porque la mujer pudo sentir sin problema alguna al rigidez de su miembro contra una de sus piernas, el estimulo fue inmediato porque su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y tomó con sus manos la cabeza de Touya para acariciar sus cabellos, el hombre no necesitaba otra señal para lanzarse a devorar sus labios con pasión, mientras se animó a ir más allá al deslizar su prenda intima por sus piernas y él sin prisa alguna solo se bajo el pantalón y el interior, fue algo por instinto.

Sheifa respiraba entre cortada al sentir al hombre que la tomaba sin prisa alguna, aun vestidos, él se las ingenio para penetrarla de forma sutil, la mujer al sentirse invadida se contrajo, Touya sonrío satisfecho por el placer que los embargaba, y aunque la ropa empezaba a incomodar lo ignoraron por completo, esta vez Sheifa enrosco sus piernas alrededor del hombre y empezó a moverse con intensidad.

Los besos impregnados de lujuria no pararon, sino que al contrario continuarón incluyendo las mordidas que Sheifa hizo en los labios del hombre que se convertía en su amante en ese momento, Touya no se contuvo cuando gruño de satisfacción y se traslado a su cuello y no le importo morderla, Sheifa se aferro a él por instinto ambos sabía que en pocos segundos iban llegar a un placentero orgasmo, el primero de los que iban experimentar esa vez.

Era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que Sheifa se sintió feliz y completa, Touya por su lado no salía de su asombro de lo que había experimentado, las emociones estaban a flor de piel, ella fue la primera en hablar y le dijo aun con las mejillas rojas:

—¿Descansamos un rato y luego nos bañamos?

La única respuesta del hombre fue un movimiento de cabeza afirmando lo obvio, pero ella se quedo perpleja al ver a su amante levantarse y empezarse a desvestirse lentamente, ella sonrío con vergüenza, incomodidad pero también se desnudo, así durmieron por varias horas abrazados, eran necesario un descanso.

* * *

Ajeno a lo que Touya y Sheifa habían hecho Xiaoláng estaba listo para salir del hospital cuando una enferma vino hacia él y le dijo:

—Señor Li, ya puede irse, el alta está confirmado.

—¡Gracias!...Mmmm!...Una pregunta, ¿mi hermana no estaba aquí?

La enfermera dudó en contestar, pero miró con atención la nota que le había dejado el doctor Kinomoto y le dijo, luego de ratificar la descripción física de Sheifa:

—…el doctor Kinomoto decidió llevarla a su domicilio para que descanse.

_« Eso me suena excusa barata, un momento…¿qué paso con su hermana? »_

—Enfermera disculpe, una pregunta…¿la hermana del doctor Kinomoto ha…

—¿Conoce a Sakura?

—Soy amigo de la familia—. Contestó Xiaoláng con rapidez para averiguar lo que necesitaba y la enfermera dijo con calma:

—Ella aun no despierta, sigue ingresada en el hospital.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Me temo que no, el doctor Kinomoto dejo la orden que su hermana tiene prohibida las visitas.

Ese comentario le cayó mal a Xiaoláng pero decidió no protestar, de igual si ella estaba dormida no iba servir de nada, él quería hablar con ella para preguntarle de forma directa sobre los « supuestos bebes», pero decidió no hacer mayores comentarios y salir del hospital, por ahora haría caso a las instrucciones de su médico particular.

* * *

Le tomó menos de una hora al llegar al hotel, la pieza que compartía con su hermana era una suite doble por lo que al ingresar, dudó si ir o no a la habitación de su hermana, se animó ha golpear con suavidad la puerta para avisarle que había llegado, pero no contaba encontrar la ropa de su hermana mezclada con la de otra persona en el piso y se quedo perplejo cuando dijo en voz alta:

—¡Sheifa!

Ese grito despertó a los amantes, que se sorprendieron al ver la expresión de furia en él, Xiaoláng no espero que le contestaran cuando salió d la habitación para tratar de calmarse, mientras tanto en la habitación Sheifa miró a Touya y le dijo:

—No salgas por favor…déjame manejar esto—, con rapidez salió de la cama y fue al baño a tomar una « yukata » para salir al encuentro de su hermano.

Xiaoláng por su lado se sentía, enojado, frustrado, como un animal enjaulado, y se peor humor se puso cuando notó la presencia de su hermana y preguntó con enojo:

—¡¿Por qué te acostaste con Kinomoto?! ¡¿KINOMOTO?!

—No sé cómo explicar esto…no sé, cómo sucedió pero…—Sheifa se quedó callada, cuando su hermano sin delicadeza alguna la tomó de los brazos y dijo con enojo:

—De todos los hombres que conocemos, tenías que elegir a Kinomoto…

—…me lastimas…

—¡Me niego aceptarlo como mi cuñado…de nuevo!...¡¿En qué diablos estabas…—Xiaoláng no pudo hacer el reclamo completo cuando sin tino alguno lo tomaron del hombre para que se viré y Touya que estaba a medio vestir con su pantalón y su camisa abierta le dio un potente puñete en el rostro que lo mando al piso, Sheifa del asombro solo gritó:

—¡Touya!

Touya la miró con furia, al notar la marca en los brazos de ella y le dijo sin vacilar:

—Tu hermano y yo tenemos que aclarar varias…—Touya no pudo decir nada cuando Xiaoláng se le vino encima pero no pudo golpearlo porque Touya lo esquivo y de una patada lo mandó contra la pared y le dijo:

—¿Qué clase de hombre lastima a su hermana?

—¡Touya por favor cálmate!...¡Hermano, no… —Sheifa se demoró en advertir a Touya que su hermana se venía contra él, porque los sorprendió con un potente golpe a un costado y Touya se estremeció por un momento pero le devolvió la cortesía cuando se fue contra él y dijo en voz alta:

—Esto es por mi hermana, y por todo el daño que le ha hecho…¡Maldito chino!

Era hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes, pero Sheifa no se quedo atrás, mientras su hermano peleaba con Touya, ambos eran fuertes y parejos a la hora de pelear, Sheifa gritó en el pasillo alertando a los vecinos y en cuestión de minutos el personal de seguridad del hotel vino a separarlos, Xiaoláng al verse sostenido por dos hombres, dijo con furia:

—¡Maldito seas Kinomoto!...Te quiero ver lejos de mi hermana, o si no..

—¡A mí no me amenazas!—Contestó con igual intensidad Touya, quién tenía los puños lastimados y empezaba a sangrar por la nariz, Xiaoláng estaba en igual o peor situación que él pero antes los sollozos de Sheifa y el fuerte llamado de atención del personal de seguridad, Touya pidió que lo soltarán para poder recoger sus cosas, al salir del lugar, Sheifa lo vio con nerviosismo y dijo con pesar:

—Lo lamento mucho…yo…[hipo]…entenderé si no quieres…—Sheifa no pudo seguir con sus comentarios, cuando Touya le interrumpió con un beso abrupto a pesar de estar lastimado, fue un beso casto mezclado de sangre y lágrimas, al romperlo le dijo con firmeza:

—Esto no cambia, lo que paso con nosotros y lo que siento por ti.

Sheifa se quedo sin palabras, esta vez las emociones le hicieron una mala pasada porque las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control y Touya le dijo con firmeza luego de darle su tarjeta:

—Deja que me cure y prometo llamarte pronto.

—Trataré de arreglar las cosas con mi herman…—Touya no dejo que continuara cuando la beso con segunda vez, solo que esta vez profundizo el beso y al romperlo le dijo:

—Me importa muy poco lo que piense tu hermano, nos veremos en pocos día…yo te llamo.

Sheifa se quedo callada, espero que el desapareciera al ingresar al ascensor, a los pocos segundos suspiro con resignación y dijo en voz alta:

—No voy a permitir que Xiaoláng arruine mi vida…él me va escuchar.

Sheifa ingresó a la suite y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano tan solo para escuchar el agua de la regadera caer y dijo en voz baja:

—…creo que también necesito un baño, pero de hoy no pasa.

Mientras tanto en el baño Xiaoláng se había denudado por completo y estaba tomando un baño de agua helada, poco le importó que sus heridas le ardan, más era el coraje que sentía por dentro y exclamó con frustración:

—¡Maldita sea!...No sé por qué diablos estoy tan enojado…¿Kinomoto y mi hermana?...¡No! ¡Maldita sea!…Eso sí que no…

Xiaoláng no podía explicar la emoción amarga que lo carcomía por dentro, tener a Kinomoto Touya cerca de su hermano, le recordaba aquello que él había dejado ir sin dudar y ahora le estaba causando malestar, no sabía si lo que sentía era « envidia » o quizás con todo lo negativo que paso su hermana en sus relaciones anteriores, no quería verla cometer el mismo error, la frustración lo embargo y la duda lo asalto, solo atino a pensar:

_« ¿Sheifa no puede estar enamorada de Kinomoto ? »_

—¡Maldición!, ella es la única hermana que me queda, no voy a permitir que Kinomoto le haga daño. Sheifa me va escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras los hermanos Li se aclaraba, Touya pasó primero por el hospital porque quería curarse antes de pasar a la casa de sus padres, pero cuando llego al lugar su madre le dijo con preocupación:

—¿Touya, qué te paso?

Fujitaka miró a su hijo con desconcierto y Touya respondió:

—No quiero entrar en destalles, pero tuve un altercado con Li Xiaoláng.

Al ver la tensión en sus padres, él dijo con una sonrisa soberbia:

—Ese sujeto quedo peor que yo.

Fujitaka controlo la leve sonrisa que se filtró en su rostro pero su esposa le dijo con malestar:

—…deplorable, mira en el estado que estás, ven déjame revisar esas heridas.

—Mmmm!...Tengo que preguntarles algo antes…—Al notar que tenía la atención de sus padres, él dijo con cierta duda pero trato de disimularla—: ¿Tienen algún problema que Sheifa sea mi pareja?

Sus padres se quedaron en completo silencio, cuando Nadeshiko preguntó con cuidado:

—¿Esto fue por ella?

—En parte madre, él nos encontró…—Touya cortó de forma abrupta el comentario al ver los rostros de desconcierto de sus padres pero en pocos segundos su madre dijo para aminorar la tensión:

—…sabíamos que esto tarde o temprano iba pasar.

—Sakura lo predijo—. Afirmó Fujitaka con suavidad y acoto con rapidez—: Si tu la amas o ella es de un interés, nosotros son vamos intervenir.

Nadeshiko también sonrío, al ver la expresión de alivio su hijo y dijo con diversión:

—En poco tiempo mi bebe tendrá un primito para jugar, si todo sale bien claro está.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó de forma abrupta Touya, mientras Fujitaka miraba con interés a su esposa, quién dijo con calma:

—Obvio, no ahora…pero más adelante por qué no.

Touya puso una expresión de desconcierto, cuando su padre le preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Te pasa algo?

Touya solo atino a pensar:

_« ¡Diablos! No use protección…¿cómo se me olvido? »_

**« Continuará » ...**

* * *

**[N/A]** Ups! Se olvidó…Nos puede pasar a todos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Le atino o no le atino? … Es como que muy pronto, los dejo con esa consulta.

[Próximo] **CP22.-Secretos al descubierto. **Es hora que Xiaoláng encaré a Sakura por este tema de los bebes, prometo capítulo extenso para compensar la ausencia, porque voy hacer un salto en el tiempo, pero tranki la relación de Touya y Sheifa se va dar despacio. Chaus!.


	75. 2T-CP22-Secretos al descubiertos

**[N/A].-** Espero con este capítulo compensar mi ausencia, dedico este capítulo a todos mis asiduos lectores que leen desde el inicio y se toman tiempo para leer y dejar sus comentarios en cada uno de mis capítulo, a pesar que casi no contesto mensajes por esta vía, los leo y los tengo presente.

**[Adicional]** Les deje el segundo extra del FanFic: **« Intercambio de Esposas »**

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: Ausencias que Marcan]**

**Capítulo XXII.- Secretos al descubiertos.**

—¿Qué te paso?— Preguntó con asombro Sakura, quién salía del baño con una yukata de color negra con blanco, Touya suspiro con pesar, tenía que repetir la historia de nuevo y dijo con una mueca torcida:

—Facilítame el trabajo. ¿No lo puedes adivinar con tus extraños poderes extra-sensoriales?

—¿Deseas que indague en tus recuerdo?— Preguntó Sakura con una suave sonrisa mientras se secaba el cabello y Touya tuvo le certeza de ver un extraño brillo en su mirado y preguntó con desconfianza:

—¿Es mala idea?

—Conoces los riesgos hermano…soy capaz de llegar a ver ciertos recuerdos…— Sakura hizo un alto para su comentario porque sus mejillas se pusieron completamente roja y Touya hizo una mueca de reproche cuando se sentó en uno de los muebles de su habitación y dijo con malestar:

—Tuve un altercado con Li Xiaoláng.

Sakura se puso seria, cuando preguntó con duda:

—¿Por su hermana o por mí?

—Ambas…pero me encontró en la cama con su hermana y …¡No te rías!— Exclamó Touya con malestar pero a los pocos segundo terminó contagiado por la suave risa de su hermana, quién había empezado a cepillarse el cabello que aún estaba húmero y ella dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas:

—Eso fue demasiada información, hermano.

Touya suspiró con alivio, la relación con su hermana menor había mejorado, las diferencias, el dolor del engaño, la decepción, eran parte del pasado, se tomó su tiempo en darle detalles omitiendo lo que hizo con Sheifa pero dándole entender de forma implícito lo que sucedió entre ellos, y puso énfasis en lo mal que terminó Xiaoláng, porque a pesar de ser hombres de una contextura similar, Touya agredió de mayor manera a Xiaoláng y le dijo a su hermana:

—…eso fue lo que paso.

—Ya veo—, Sakura dejo aún lado su cepillo y se puso de pie, se sentó junto a su hermano, le tomó la mano y le dijo con suavidad—: Me siento feliz por ti, hermano.

Touya la miró con atención a su hermana y ella como leyendo sus pensamientos le dijo con firmeza:

—No te preocupes, tengo la certeza que Sheifa es la indicada para ti.

—Eso no lo sé, pero lo que siento por ella es completamente diferente…— Touya hizo un alto a su comentario, cuando su hermana afirmó lo obvio:

—…a Yue, tienes razón hermano, este sentimiento es completamente diferente.

—No entiendo.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en contestar y cuando estuvo segura lo que iba decir, comentó con calma:

—Lo tuyo con Yue no era real, hermano…era pasión, lujuria, hasta puedo identificarlo como una hermosa ilusión pero no era amor.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque si hubiera sido amor, no me hubieras engañado, no hubieras ocultado tu amor por él y viceversa.

Touya se quedo en silencio, cuando si hermana señaló con certeza:

—Hubieras luchado por él y que nuestros padres lo acepten.

—Estas equivocada, yo realmente amaba a Yue.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Lo dudas?

—Dime algo hermano…¿cuándo estás con Sheifa, piensas en él?

—No.

—Vez, no amas a Yue.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Cuando amas no olvidas, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Touya se quedó en completo silencio, y empezó a recordar cómo había sido su relación con Yue, si bien, sus encuentros carnales eran intensos, él tuvo que reconocer que su muerte no lo había afectado tanto, es más en poco tiempo él ya no pensaba en Yue, también recordó todo lo que su hermana había pasado con Xiaoláng, su relación era completamente diferente a la que él tuvo con Yue, finalmente dijo sin pensar:

—Tenía la certeza que era gay.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Sakura con asombro ya que esa pregunta la descoloco y dijo con rapidez—: ¿Qué tiene que ver el amor con la tendencia sexual de una persona?

—Olvídalo, hice un comentario estúpido.

Sakura sonrío con suavidad, cuando afirmó con toda naturalidad:

—Prepararé una habitación para Sheifa.

—¿Por qué harías eso?—Preguntó Touya con el ceño fruncido y con curiosidad, entonces su hermana le contestó:

—En caso que pelee con su hermano, puedes traerla a vivir aquí.

—¿A está casa?

—¿Qué tiene mi casa?— Preguntó con malestar Sakura y Touya confirmó sin vacilar:

—Si ella pelea con su hermano, no creo que sea buen idea dejarla sola…sobre todo en su « estado »

Si Touya no hubiera estado sentado, se hubiera caído al piso, de no ser porque su hermana empezó a reír de forma divertida y él dijo con pesar:

—¡Eres cruel!

—Es culpa tuya…tan solo por curiosidad…¿usaste…— la pregunta no fue necesaria, cuando Touya movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo y preguntó con tensión:

—¿Crees…

La risa de Sakura le hizo mirarla con el semblante serio y al terminar de reír dijo con calma:

—No sé, aquí el médico eres tú.

Touya se puso de pie, pero antes de irse del lugar preguntó con duda:

—Te venía a preguntar sobre los sucesos extraños que están pasando y no hablo de ese par de fantasma que tenemos en casa…Por cierto, tengo rato que no los veo.

—Si los extrañas los podrás encontrar…

—No, no, no solo pregunté por preguntar…[suspiro]…hermana, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Haz estado dando vueltas.

—La mujer que lleva a tus hijos en pocas semanas dará a luz, me temo que al ser trillizos y estar dentro de la mujer, que está en coma, es probable.

—Mis hijos nacerán cuando tengan que hacerlo.

—¿Le dirás al padre de los bebes sobre su existencia?

Sakura mostró una sonrisa triste y afirmó lo que Touya ya sabía:

—¡No!...No tiene sentido que él conozca sobre nuestros hijos, cuando él nunca me va recordar.

—¡Lamento escuchar ese comentario!

—¿Por qué tu lamento?

—¿Sabes qué va pasar si Sheifa se entera de los niños?

—Si eso sucede, pide que sea discreta. No deseo que Xiaoláng sea parte de la vida de los bebes.

—¿No crees qué es una acción egoísta de tu parte? Si yo fuera…más bien, si yo estuviera en su lugar, me gustaría saber que voy hacer padre.

—Mi historia con él nunca ha terminado bien—. Al notar la cara de desconcierto de su hermano, ella se corrigió y comentó con calma—: Para él soy una persona extraña, no quiero correr el riesgo que intente quitarme a los bebes o peor aún traer a mi vida un nuevo problema, con lo que paso es más que suficiente para mí.

—¿Lo odias?

—Te contesté una vez, y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma « no », yo no puedo sentir odio por él.

Touya se quedo en silencio, pero antes de salir dijo con firmeza:

—Te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Ya lo haces hermano, gracias.

Touya sonrío con suavidad mientras se retiró a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

En otra parte de la cuidad de Tokio, Xiaoláng terminaba su llamada y dijo finalmente en voz alta a su hermana:

—Mañana tendremos una reunión en el ministerio de obras pública.

Sheifa no contestó pero lo miró con una expresión seria y su hermano suspiró con pesar, entonces le dijo:

—¡Lamento haberte lastimado!

Sheifa seguía en silencio, cuando Xiaoláng la miró de frente y le dijo:

—Eres mi única hermana, no quiero que te lastime y menos ese sujet…

—Ese sujeto tiene nombre y se llama Touya.

Ahora fue el turno de Xiaoláng de quedarse en silencio, cuando Sheifa dijo con firmeza:

—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te atreves a entrometerme en mi vida.

—Es mi deber, soy tu hermano.

—Estoy consciente de eso, pero no tenía porque armar ese deplorable escándalo.

—Reconozco que me excedí.

—¡¿Te excediste?! No hermano, me humillaste por completo. ¿Qué clase de mujer piensas que soy? Soy una mujer con el derecho de amar y si se equivoca, es problema mío.

—Sheifa, yo…

—No te permito que intervengas en mi relación con Touya.

Ese comentario dejo sin palabras a Xiaoláng, quién dijo con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Ese sujeto te pidió que fueras su novia?

Ahora Sheifa se quedó sin palabras mientras luchaba internamente para que sus mejillas no se tiñeran de color rojo y dijo con malestar:

—No me lo ha pedido, pero eso no es asunto tuyo. No quiero que intervengas, tengo una afinidad con Touya como no he tenido con ninguno de los hombres que he salido—. Al notar que su hermano a pesar de su tensión cambio su expresión le dijo con seguridad—: Si no funciona y fracaso en mi « futura relación con Touya » , será porque como parejas no teníamos futuro alguno, pero no será porque tú interviniste.

—Bien, pero luego no quiero verte llorar por los rincones, lamentándote que hayas fracasado con el sujeto ese.

Sheifa cambió su expresión de molestia a una de tristeza y dijo:

—¿En qué momento se volviste un hombre amargado?

Xiaoláng se quedó sin palabras, cuando Sheifa suspiro con pesar y dijo en voz alta:

—Dejaré este tema aquí, creo que por nuestro bien es mejor que busque otro hotel don…

—No, aunque no me guste ese suje…—, al notar la expresión de reproche de su hermana, corrigió su comentario y dijo—: Touya, prometo mantenerme al margen.

Si otra hubiera sido la situación Sheifa hubiera sonreído complacida, pero solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto positivo, al menos hizo entrar en razón a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar pensar:

_« Si Xiaoláng reacciono de esta manera, ¿cómo lo harán mis padres?...¿qué estoy pensando? »_

Sheifa hizo un alto a sus pensamientos y decidió ir a su habitación, estaba agotada por todo lo sucedido, era hora de descansar.

* * *

**« Días después »**

—…todo queda listo para presentar los documentos de la licitación—, afirmó Espineel mientras su hermano Kerberus dijo:

—Tendremos los permisos para operar en una semana.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de tramitar los últimos permisos de importación—. Dijo Meiling con confianza, mientras Tomoyo miraba su laptop y les dijo:

—Eriol, Ariel, les he paso por email los presupuesto para la compra de las maquinarias que nos hacen falta, Sheifa ya me dio la lista de proveedores, ¿qué más necesitamos?

Sheifa miró a Tomoyo, pero al notar que el móvil de su hermano empezó a parpadear, decidió dar por termina la reunión, mientras ella despedía a sus socios, su hermano, Xiaoláng se excuso, cuando notó en la pantalla de su móvil la llamada entrante del detective que había contratado, decidió salir de la oficina y conversar con él, finalmente le dijo:

—¡¿Qué?!...¿Entonces es verdad?...¿Reunirnos?...¿Dónde?...Lo veré en una hora.

Xiaoláng terminó la llamada, regreso a la oficina vacía y su hermana le preguntó:

—¿Por qué tienes esa expresión de enojo?

—El detective que contrate me llamó para confirme el éxito de la inseminación in vítreo.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

—Meses atrás, Sakura y yo estuvimos en el hospital que trabaja « tu novio » —, recalco con desprecio, mientras Sheifa suspiró con pesar, ella si estaba al tanto del tema pero había dado su palabra de no comentar la noticia con su hermano, Touya le había pedido que le diera tiempo para que sus heridas sanen y luego hablar sobre ellos como parejas, pero las palabras de Touya fueron claras « sin mentiras y secreto entre ellos » , Sheifa miró a su hermano y le dijo:

—Creo que es hora que hables con Sakura de frente.

—¿Tú sabías sobre esto?

—¿Recuerdas que te comenté lo que escuche?— Contestó Sheifa, desviando la pregunta directa que le hizo Xiaoláng y este dijo con malestar:

—Tienes razón, es hora de poner los puntos sobre las íes, y hablar de una vez por todas con Sakura.

—Hermano—, dijo Sheifa con duda y al tener la atención de su hermano, dijo sin vacilar—: No haga nada mientras este enojado.

Xiaoláng no contestó y ella dijo con firmeza:

—Tienes un pasado con ella y ahora tu futuro está ligado a ella, no crees que debes dejar todo ese resentimiento de lado, después de todo, fue tu decisión romper tu matrimonio con ella.

Esta vez, Xiaoláng no pudo quedarse callado cuando dijo en voz alta:

—Pero eso no justifica que no me haya comentado sobre lo de los bebes.

—Ponte en su lugar…¿Le hubieras creído?

Xiaoláng se quedo en silencio, cuando Sheifa no dudo en decir:

—Si yo hubiera pasado por algo similar, no solo no te diría sobre los bebes, sino que desaparecería por completo de tu vida. Puedo entender que te quiera en ella, por la forma tan cruel que la apartaste de su lado.

—Sheifa—. Dijo Xiaoláng con asombró y su hermana comentó antes de salir del lugar:

—…incluso nunca te detuviste a pensar en aquel bebe que perdieron.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es extraño, que no lo recuerdes, después de tu atentado, ella perdió al bebe.

—¡¿Qué bebe?!

Sheifa miró a su hermano, pero está vez no dijo palabra alguna y salió de la oficina, tenía que llamar a Touya para ponerlo al tanto de este nuevo problema que se venía para ellos.

* * *

**« Al final del día »**

La rutina de Sakura era puntual, había regresado al horario nocturno a trabajar en la morgue, pero está vez ella había adicionado a su horario, pasar primero al hospital para ver a la mujer que llevaba a sus hijos en su vientre.

Sin prisa alguna, ingreso al hospital, pero al llegar a su habitación se quedo sin palabras al ver al padre de sus bebes, tocar con delicadeza el prominente vientre de la mujer.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ella solo atinó ha preguntar por inercia:

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Xiaoláng, le sostuvo la mirada, era un remolino de emociones, la miró, con una expresión impregnada de reproche y sin dejar de tocar el vientre de la mujer, le dijo en un tono mortal:

—Creo que soy quién deben hacer las preguntas.

—Vete.

—No.

Sakura se puso tensa, cuando Xiaoláng quito su mano sobre la mujer y avanzo hacia ella, entonces le preguntó con molestia:

—¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando te enteraste sobre el éxito de la inseminación in vítreo?

Sakura no quería contestar esa pregunta, ella aún no podía creer que aquel hombre con el que compartía más que un pasado en común, este ese momento ahí.

Sin duda iba hacer una larga noche, porque era hora de las explicaciones y aclaras las cosas entre ellos, de una vez por todas.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**[NF/A]** Un capítulo tenso pero necesario, ya falta poco para el final. ¿Qué les parece?

¡Gracias! Por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	76. 2T-CP23 El fracaso de una revelación

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP ».

**[N/A]** Este capítulo se lo dedico a una de mis hijas del lado oscuro. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ingrid-chan.

**[Adicional]** Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día, junto con un nuevo capítulo de mi nueva historia: «** Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre** » es una versión alterna del manga de Inuyasha pero desde la perspectiva de Sesshomaru, espero que se animen a leer. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: Ausencias que Marcan]**

**Capítulo XXIII.- El fracaso de una revelación.**

Ante el incómodo silencio, finalmente Xiaoláng perdió la compostura y dijo con malestar:

—¿Piensas quedarte callada?

Sakura lo miró con intensidad pero no dijo palabra alguna, hasta que extendió su mano hacia la mujer que llevaba a sus bebes en su vientre, ese movimiento puso en alerta a Xiaoláng, quién solo atinó a pensar:

_« ¡¿Qué diablos pretende hacer está mujer?! »_

No lo pensó dos veces, cuando se alejo de la cama y empezó a caminar directo hacia Sakura, quién finalmente dijo en un tono mortal:

—Doce veces nos hemos encontrado en este mundo mortal…

—¡¿Qué?!—, preguntó con desconcierto Xiaoláng mientras detuvo su andar y la miró con intensidad pero sin bajar la guardia, un extraño pensamiento cruzó en ese momento en su mente:

_« He hecho lo que usted ordenó señor Li, ella es una mujer con un pasado extraño, se habla de haber pasado la mayor parte de su vida en un hospital pero …ella cuenta con habilidades extra-sensoriales, que la ciencia no ha logrado explicar, siempre sucede cosas extrañas cuando ella está presente…si alguna vez está solo con ella…sea precavido »_ —, aquellas palabras sonaban claramente en su mente, cuando el detective que contrató le dio el informe de lo que había investigado sobre ella.

Sakura parecía entender su dilema y está no vacilo en avanzar hacia adelante haciéndole retroceder y dijo con una extraña calma:

—Nuestra historia nunca ha terminado bien y no veo por qué está deba ser la excepción…

Xiaoláng se quedó en silencio, cuando ella extendió su mano izquierda sobre él y ella dijo sin pensar:

—Porque escrito está que nuestros re-encuentro están predestinados a terminar mal, por favor olvida todo esto…—, con rapidez trato de tocar su frente, su intención era borrar sus recuerdos pero no contaba con que Xiaoláng tuviera tan buenos reflejos que con una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, tomo su mano sorprendiéndola en el acto y le dijo:

—Ni siquiera lo intentes…Sakura…

—¡¿Qué?!—, Sakura se quedo sin palabras cuando Xiaoláng la tomó de las manos y la hizo girar contra él al tenerla de espaldas sometida le dijo con rapidez:

—No vas a borrar mis escasos recuerdos…¿por qué quieres que olvide a la mujer que lleva a nuestros hijos?

Era la primera vez que Sakura no sabía qué responder, no sabía cómo él había adivinado sus intenciones, intentó forcejear pero fue completamente inútil, finalmente Xiaoláng la soltó no sin antes sentenciar:

—Hasta que nazcan los niños, vas a tener que tolerar mi presencia.

—¡No!...No quiero verte cerca de ella…

—No tienes opción.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que son tus niños?

—¿Acaso no lo son?—, preguntó Xiaoláng con la misma intensidad pero Sakura no contestó, no sabía de dónde Xiaoláng saco tal seguridad en sus palabras, entonces él dijo sin vacilar:

—Te advierto, que si intentas algo para separarme de mis hijos, te entenderás con mis abogados y pelearé la custodia de los niños.

Sakura frunció el ceño, cuando dijo con todo malestar:

—¡A mí no me amenazas!

—Entonces no me provoques, por qué me debes más de una explicación debido…—Xiaoláng se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella, cuando una enfermera llego a la habitación y al notar la tensión en la pareja, dijo con seriedad:

—Este no es el lugar que una pareja discuta.

—¡No somos pareja!—, señalo con molestia Sakura y Xiaoláng dijo con fastidio:

—Tiene razón no somos pareja, pero yo soy el padre de los bebes, tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

La enfermera se quedo sin palabras por varios segundo y al notar la tensión en Sakura, a quién conocía y le tenía mucho cariño, dijo con seriedad:

—Señor, con todo el respeto que se merece, le informo que hay un horario de visita, usted está fuera de este…

—Al igual que ella—, señalo con molestia, a lo que la enfermera contestó con suavidad:

—La señora Kinomoto tiene un permiso para visitarla en un horario especial.

Xiaoláng miró a la enfermera, entendió que no iba poder con ambas mujeres y dijo con malestar:

—Me iré, pero…—, miró a Sakura con seriedad y recalcó lo obvio—: No pienses que esto se termina aquí, voy a volver y te tocará tolerar mi presencia, hasta que los bebes nazcan …permiso.

Al salir el hombre de la habitación, Sakura exhaló el aire retenido, la enfermera la miro con atención y le dijo con suavidad:

—¿Ese hombre es el padre de tus bebes?

Sakura suspiró con exasperación y movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo mientras se servía agua en uno de los vasos, entonces la enfermera, una mujer ya de edad señalo lo obvio:

—Lo que tiene de guapo lo hecha a perder cuando habla…¿por qué está tan enojado contigo?

—Es una larga historia…

La enfermera sonrío con suavidad y dijo sin pensar:

—Al menos tus hijos serán muy lindos, con un hombre así … mañana traeré un pie de limón, si gusta lo podemos compartir y me cuentas con calma, tu historia con ese hombre, después de todo tus historias son interesante y « ojo » no es que me guste el chisme.

—¡Si claro!—, señalo Sakura con una suave sonrisa y la mujer le contestó:

—Es que tu vida comparado con la mía, es aburrida, por cierto…¿cómo está tu madre?, me quede estupefacta al saber de su nuevo embarazo.

Esa pregunta hizo que Sakura olvidará el mal rato que ella acababa de pasar y se centró en conversar rápidamente con la enfermera, mientras salía de la habitación porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

* * *

Mientras Sakura empezaba sus labores, Xiaoláng había llegado al hotel cómo alma que lleva el diablo, estaba completamente furioso, su encuentro con Sakura le dejo un sabor amargo y peor se puso cuando notó salir a su anterior cuñado « Touya » de la habitación de su hermana, mientras se despedía con un cálido beso y alcanzó escuchar a su hermana decir:

—…tengo toda la semana llena, pero puedo escaparme el fin de semana…¿crees qué a tus padres le incomode mi presencia?

—Al contrario, mi madre te extendió la invitación, además nos vamos por un fin de semana, es un viaje familiar, el clima de las montañas le hará bien a mi madre por su estado.

—Ir a las aguas termales me encanta, yo me apunto…—pero antes que Sheifa terminara la frase su hermano dijo con toda mala intención:

—Creo que eso no va hacer posible…considerando que nuestros padres, llegan este fin de semana y deberás explicarle esto—, señalo con desdén a Touya, quién frunció el ceño en señal de malestar, Sheifa se sobresalto por unos segundos por le interrupción abrupta de su hermano y pasado el susto dijo con seriedad:

—No tengo nada que explicarle a nuestros padres…—, miró a Touya y dijo con una suave sonrisa—: Querido, te acompaño abajo.

Touya paso su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de Sheifa, mientras salía del lugar, dejando a Xiaoláng con su malestar, quién los siguió con la mirada hasta que ambos ingresaron al ascensor, entonces dijo en voz baja:

—Odio a ese sujeto…¡Maldita sea!...¡¿Por qué de todos los hombres de este mundo, ella tuvo que fijarse precisamente en ese sujeto?!...

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, sus padres aún estaban despiertos, cuando Fujitaka le dijo a su esposa:

—Es muy tarde, recuerda tu estado debes dormir.

—Lo sé cielo, pero estoy emocionada por el viaje, realmente ir a las aguas termales nos hará muy bien.

—¡Tienes razón! Es una excelente idea, espero que Sakura pueda venir con nosotros—, dijo Fujitaka con suavidad mientras tocaba el vientre plano de su esposa y ella le contestó con un puchero:

—Lo dudo, recuerda que el fin de semana es uno de los día más ajetreado en la morgue…realmente, no sé cómo a ella le gusta trabajar en ese lugar tan …tétrico.

—No podemos hacer nada al respecto…además ella quiere estar cerca de sus bebes.

—¡¿Los bebes?! …¿Cuándo crees que nazcan?

—En pocas semanas mi amor…—, al notar la expresión de pánico en su esposa, le preguntó con curiosidad sin pensar—: ¿tienes miedo?

—¡Sí!...siempre he tenido miedo de lo que le pasa a nuestra hija, es algo que no lo puedo evitar.

—Considerando todo lo que ha pasado con ella, está más que justificado tu temor, vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que planificar con calma el viaje, por cierto Touya me llamó y confirmo que vendrá con su novia.

Nadeshiko sonrío con suavidad y su esposo le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Sé que apenas están empezando, pero no crees qué Touya debería aprovechar este viaje para proponerle algo más serio a Sheifa.

Fujitaka sonrío con suavidad, cuando contestó con calma:

—Deja que él tome su tiempo, ahora vamos a descansar.

Nadeshiko sonrío mientras le daba un cálido beso en los labios a su esposo y se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Era hora de descansar.

* * *

**« Días después »**

—¿Mi hija y Kinomoto?—, preguntó con desdén Hien, mientras Ieran dijo con malestar:

—¡No es posible! Tener que enterarnos de está noticia por tus labios, Xiaoláng.

Wei suspiró con malestar pero prefirió mantenerse al margen de la fastidiosa conversación, mientras los padres de Xiaoláng eran puesto al tanto sobre la nueva relación de su hija Sheifa y sobre los bebes de Xiaoláng y Sakura, entonces Hien preguntó con malestar:

—¿Dónde está Sheifa?

—Esa parte tampoco les va gusta…luego del viaje que hizo con la familia Kinomoto, Sheifa tomó la decisión de irse a vivir con ellos por un tiempo…

—¡¿Qué?!—, preguntarón al mismo tiempo los padres de Xiaoláng y este dijo con una mueca impregnada de reproche:

—Fue decisión de ambos, convivir antes de casarse…ellos tienen planes de boda para finales de año, pero primero quieren probar vivir juntos como pareja, no quieren cometer los errores que se dieron en sus relaciones previa.

—¡Eso es inconcebible!—, exclamó con malestar Ieran, mientras Hien dijo con fastidio:

—Voy a desheredar a Sheifa por esto.

—¡Por favor!—, exclamó Wei con malestar captando la atención de los miembros de la familia Li y dijo sin vacilar—: La señora Sheifa ha pasado por momentos difícil, pero ahora ha encontrado un hombre que corresponde sus sentimientos y la valora, ustedes deberían estar felices por ella y darle su apoyo, después de todo es la única hija que le queda.

—¡Wei!—, exclamó con desconcierto Ieran y Wei refutó inmediatamente:

—Lamento ser un osado al decir abiertamente lo que pienso, pero luego de todas las desgracias que ha tenido la familia Li, no creen qué es hora de cambiar de actitud y usted…—, señalo a Xiaoláng y le dijo con firmeza—: …debería hacer las paces con la señora Sakura, no amenazarla con quitarle a sus bebes, eso no hace un hombre, después de todo usted es el principal culpable de su fracaso matrimonial.

Ahora fue el turno de Xiaoláng de quedarse callado, cuando Wei dijo con cansancio:

—Entenderé si desean despedirme por mi osadía, pero no puedo ser indiferente…¡permiso y disculpas si he ofendido alguno de ustedes!...pero creo que es hora de cambiar de actitud.

Wei salió de la suite algo alterado, pero sin duda quienes pasaron un mal rato fueron los Li, porque no tuvieron argumentos para refutar las palabras de Wei.

Finalmente Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

—Iré a tomar un baño, mañana debo ir a la oficina.

Hien y su esposa solo lo miraron sin decir palabra alguna, en ese momento las palabras estaban demás entre ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kinomoto, Touya le daba una grata noticia a sus padres, quienes dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—¡Felicitaciones hijo!

—¡Gracias! Realmente ha sido una sorpresa ser nombrado el jefe de cirugía.

—Hijo…tenemos que celebrar…¿cenas con nosotros está noche?

—Madre, por favor lo dejamos para este fin de semana…

—¿Cómo así?

—…[suspiro]…Sheifa y yo hemos sido invitados a una cena con sus padres.

—¿Los Li están en Tokio?—, preguntó con desdén Fujitaka y Touya contestó con suavidad:

—Desde que llegaron han querido hablar con Sheifa pero ella lo ha pospuesto, así que nos comprometimos para está noche hablar con ellos, claro no pensé que me daría este nombramiento.

—Bueno hijo, espero que no pases un mal rato, ya bastante tiene tu hermana con tolerar la presencia de Li en el hospital—, dijo Nadeshiko con reproche, cuando Touya contestó con firmeza:

—Expresó me he encargado que no coincidan, pero Li no me la pone fácil.

—Mi hija tiene un serio problemas entre manos, si así es cuando aún los bebes no han nacido no quiero pensar cómo será cuando nazcan—, dijo Fujitaka con malestar y Touya afirmó lo obvio:

—Serán días tensos, porque Li va pelear la custodia de los bebes.

—Hablaré con Lewis—, afirmó Fujitaka con firmeza y Touya preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Tú amigo está de regreso?

—Después de la muerte de su esposa, decidió dejar Inglaterra y tiene intención de instalarse en Japón, aunque no creo que sea apropiado invitarlo a que se quede con nosotros, en está casa…

—Lo sé padre, Sheifa aún no se acostumbra a pasar aquí los fines de semanas.

—Bueno al menos ustedes ya tienen su propio apartamento, pero es difícil convencer a tu hermana que nos mudemos de está casa—, señalo Nadeshiko con reproche y Fujitaka dijo con diversión:

—Pues yo ya me estoy acostumbrando a este lugar…después de todo no es tan tétrico.

—Si claro …ayer no decía lo mismo cuándo escuchaste a ese gato aullar al pie de nuestra ventana y pegastes el grito que me dejo sorda—, señalo con reproche Nadehisko mientras Touya sonreía con nerviosismo.

—Es natural que me asustes querida, estaba completamente dormido, y ese gato se pone a maullar al pie de la ventana.

—¡Debemos mudarnos!

Touya miró a sus padres con una suave sonrisa, era una discusión que siempre tenía pero el resultado era el mismo, Sakura se las ingeniaba para tener a todos en su tétrica casa, finalmente dijo:

—Tengo que pasar por mi novia, los veré este fin de semana.

—Cuídate hijo…suerte…creo que la vas a necesitar—, dijo su madre con suavidad, mientras su padre señalo con calma:

—No permitas que te avasallen, defiende tu relación con Sheifa.

—No se preocupen.

Touya salió del lugar, con la extraña sensación que la cena no iba hacer tan mala y en efecto, luego de escuchar a los padres de Sheifa hablar, se dio cuenta que aunque a ellos no le gustaba la relación de él con su hija, decidieron para sorpresa de ambos, darles su bendición y aceptar su relación.

A pesar que Sheifa hizo las paces con sus padres, algo que trajo sosiego a Touya, sin embargo la tensión con Xiaoláng y su futuro cuñado era igual, no había ni la más remota posibilidad que ambos se llevarán bien.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron con lentitud, muchos cambios se dieron:

Los esposo Hiragizawa-Daidoji regresaron de su larga luna de miel y se incorporaron a sus labores, es decir al mega-proyecto que tenía entre manos.

Los hermanos Reed empezaron a salir con las hermanas Lin « Irina y Aleksandra » , la relación entre ellas se dio de forma natural, al igual que la de Tomoyo con Ariel y la de Meiling con Eriol, se veía posibles bodas en un corto plazo, de hecho empezaba hacer planes para después de terminar el mega-proyecto.

Los esposo Li, iban y venía de Hong Kong debido a los negocios que tenía que hacer en dicha cuidad, pero Wei se quedo junto a Xiaoláng, a quién acompañaba para ver a sus bebes, faltaba pocos días para que nazcan y los controles eran rigurosos.

Pero sin duda la familia Kinomoto era la más ansiosa y la tensión en ellos era palpable, por un lado Touya tuvo un incremento drástico de trabajo, al igual que su compensación laboral.

Sheifa estaba entusiasmada con los preparativos de su boda, tuvo ayuda de su futura cuñada, Sakura y de su suegra, por otro lado Fujitaka se encontró con su amigo Lewis, quién a pesar de estar retirado tenía excelentes contactos a nivel de jueces y abogados que podía asesorar y revisar el tema de la custodia de los bebes.

Pero sin duda la persona que estaba más nerviosa era Sakura, a medida que el gran día se acercaba, sus extraños sueños, visiones y habilidades extra-sensoriales se apagaron.

Era como si fuera una persona completamente normal, lo que la tenía en alerta, a pesar de no mostrar ninguna emoción de estar perturbada por la ansiedad que le invadía al sentir que pronto sus hijos nacería, era una situación desconcertante.

Pero un día antes que nacieran los bebes, ella se despertó sobre saltada con la mano en el pecho, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, salió de su habitación con una extraña sensación, un mal augurio.

Su padre se topó con ella en el pasillo y al notar su extremada palidez preguntó sin pensar:

—¿Te sucede algo hija?

Sakura miró a su padre y dijo sin pensar:

—Tuve un extraño sueño…mis bebes nacían muertos.

Lágrimas sin control empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, porque por primer vez en mucho tiempo sintió un temor inexplicable, fue cuando Fujitaka se acerco a ella y le dijo entre susurros:

—No te sugestione hija. Lo que debe suceder, pasará.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cuando una extraña ventisca helada se coló en el lugar y él se estremeció de frío, entonces preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mis bebes están por nacer, cuando la luz del día se apague ellos nacerán, porque escrito está que esto es algo que no se puede evitar.

Al terminar la extraña predicción, el tiempo parecía detenerse, porque los sonidos se apagaron.

Fujitaka sintió un fuerte estupor cuando se desmayó delante de su hija, quién se quedo sin palabras y ante ella una figura espectral que le dijo:

—Mi señora es hora.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras, del otro lado de la cuidad, Xiaoláng sintió una extraña sensación y miró el sol oscurecerse, fue cuando dijo sin pensar:

—Porque la muerte es el inicio de todo—. Una extraña sonrisa se filtró en sus labios y Wei lo miró con desconcierto, cuándo preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Dijo algo señor Li?

—Mis hijos están por nacer…pero…—Xiaoláng miró a Wei con una extraña expresión en su rostro y le dijo con suavidad—: Porque durante doce re-encarnaciones nuestra historia ha terminado mal…

—¡¿Qué?!...—Wei retrocedió sobre sus pasos, cuando él camino hacia adelante y extendió sus manos hacia el sol que ahora solo mostraba la mitad de su cara y dijo con suavidad:

—…tal vez, está vez la pueda cambiar, después de todo sin muerte no hay vida, como sin vida no hay muerte.

Era oficial Wei pensó que su joven amo se había vuelto loco y se sorprendió cuando Xiaoláng puso su mano sobre sus hombros y le dijo:

—Simple mortal nunca entenderías lo que va pasar.

Xiaoláng se alejo de él, sin borrar su extraña sonrisa dejando a un desconcertado Wei atrás.

**« Continuará » …**

* * *

**[NF/A]** ¡OMG! ¡¿Qué le paso a Xiaoláng?! ¡¿Los bebes están muertos?! ¡¿Se repetirá la trágica historia de amor entre Sakura y Xiaoláng?! ¡¿Qué pasará con ellos?! No se pierdan el capítulo final de está historia.

Espero que la cumpleañera y por cierto el resto de mis lectores hayan quedado intrigados, un final como ninguno otro pero les paso el dato no será abierto sino cerrado. Ahora qué vivan o no los bebes, qué terminen juntos…tienen que leer ^.^ … ¿qué tal me quedo el capítulo?

¡Gracias! Por leer y por sus comentarios. ATT.** Sake's Evil22**


	77. 2T-CP24 Capítulo Final

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo « CLAMP ».

**[N/A]** Un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que han seguido está historia desde el inicio. Favor disfruten del capítulo final de la misma. ¡Gracias!

**[Adicional]**

**[1]** ¡Felicitaciones! Para las tres ganadores de nuestro primer desafío « **Contemos una historia** » organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE.

« **R-Karolyna. Sango T. Asumi-cham** » Felicitaciones, por ganar en sus respectivas categorías.

**[2]** Les invito a leer mis actualizaciones dobles de las versiones alternas de las mangas/anime: Skip Beat e Inuyasha. « **Los antagonistas** » y « **Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre** ».

¡Gracias por leer este capítulo y por sus comentarios! A leer pues que para luego es tarde.

* * *

**[ME ENAMORE DE UNA EXTRAÑA.]**

**[SEGUNDA TEMPORADA: Ausencias que Marcan]**

**Capítulo XXIV.- Porque el final es el inicio de todo.**

— Mi señora...

Aquella voz espectral resonaba claramente en el lugar, Sakura se estremeció por completo, mientras sus sentidos eran invadidos por el temor de una extraña premonición.

— Mi señora…

Sakura miró al espectro con atención, tan solo para susurrar con pesar:

—Ha llegado la hora. Ven conmigo—. Fue la última frase que uso para darse la vuelta y pasar por encima de su padre que yacía en el piso, solo atinó a decir por inercia—: Lamento dejarte en el piso, pero el tiempo apremia padre.

En un completo silencio, cruzó el primer piso de la tétrica casa hasta llegar al subterráneo, iba a paso lento pero seguro, no tuvo necesidad de prender ninguna vela o el candelabro que usualmente usaba para pasar por ese gran pasaje que conectaba su casa con la cuidad de Tokio.

Al salir de las catacumbas por así decirlo, notó la oscuridad en el cielo, todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, al llegar al hospital se topó con su hermana Touya, a quién le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Por qué estás aquí hermano?

—Me llamarón hace pocos minutos para decirme que la mujer que lleva a tus hijos, empezó a tener contracciones. Es momento que ella ingrese al quirófano.

—Por favor hermano, deseo estar presente.

Touya pareció dudar de su petición, pero al notar la aflicción de su hermana menor, susurro en voz baja:

—Puedes ingresar a la galería, después de todo este es un hospital de enseñanza, pero ingresar al quirófano no creo que lo permitan.

—Solo deseo estar presente, me conformo con estar en la galería.

—Entonces vamos, ya el equipo ha trasladado a la mujer al quirófano, necesito controlar sus signos vitales.

Sakura quedó en completo silencio, ella sabía que una vez que la mujer fuera cortada en la parte baja del vientre para sacar a los bebes, su corazón se iba parar, el precio de la vida de los bebes estaba encadenada al precio de tres vidas, y entre ellas, la vida de la mujer.

Emociones encontradas la invadieron por completo, por primera vez hizo las cosas por inercia, no se dio cuenta en qué momento le pusieron el traje de cirugía, menos en qué momento lavó sus manos, solo se dio cuenta en dónde estaba cuando que ingreso a la galería y a través del vidrió miró con interés a los diferentes galenos en lugar, en la galería los residentes incluso algunos médicos y en el quirófanos el equipo que iba atender el embarazo múltiple, se perdió por completo cuando los médicos empezaron con el procedimiento quirúrgico.

Nunca antes había presenciado un parto y no era eso lo que le impresiono, sino presenciar que el milagro de la vida era todo menos eso, sobre todo cuando el médico principal corto sin tino alguno la parte baja del vientre de la mujer, le dio la impresión errada que era un carnicero y no un galeno, entonces ella vio con claridad algo amarillo y rojizo dentro de aquella cortada, pero lejos de sentir repulsión su temor era mayor, sobre todo cuando el corazón de la mujer se detuvo y puso en zozobra a los médicos, su hermano Touya luchaba por su vida, mientras que ella miraba con interés aquella figura espectral que la había acompañado en cada una de sus re-encarnaciones anteriores y ocupaba su lugar en el mundo mortal, ahí estaba el espectro al pie de la camilla donde yacía inerte la mujer, solo Sakura le podía ver, Touya parecía percibir algo escalofriante en el lugar y miró a su hermana por inercia, pero fue por breves segundos mientras se centraba en revivir a la mujer, nada fácil porque estaba con el vientre abierto y ella no iba regresar a la vida, no era su destino.

El espectro extendió su mano hacia el pecho de la mujer que estaba inerte, y una extraña luz traslucida salió de ella, el alma de la mujer se transformo en una gota cristalina, al igual que el hijo de aquella mujer cuando este murió, ahora el espectro tenía en sus huesudas manos, dos gotas cristalinas y una gota oscura, el alma atrapada de Clow Li, las tres gotas desaparecieron en el acto, Sakura notó con interés que las gotas se esparcían al azar dentro del vientre de la mujer.

Pero algo no estaba bien, ella lo sabía, al sacar al primer bebe este tenía un color extraño, era un varón, inicialmente no lloraban hasta que cortarán el cordón umbilical, pero al hacerlo no lloró, la enfermera que lo recibió expresó con asombro:

—El primer bebe no respira—. Los médicos se alertaron, Touya dejo de tratar de resucitar a la mujer para ir a revisar a su sobrino y cuál fue su sorpresa, el bebe había nacido muerto. Sakura solo atino a ponerse la mano en la boca, cuando se dio cuenta que su primer hijo estaba muerto, su mayor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad, se acercó con cautela hacia el vidrió, quería equivocarse, quería que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero ahí estaba el bebe sin poder reaccionar, la impresión fue demasiado para ella porque su corazón le hizo una mala pasada, al sentir una extraña punzada ignoró por completo el dolor, cuando uno de los médico exclamó con asombro, en el quirófano:

—¡Imposible! Los resultados no mostraron ningún tipo de anomalía. ¿Por qué el primer y el segundo bebe están muertos?

La pregunta quedo suelta, no había respuestas para la misma, Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, está vez las lágrimas producto de su impotencia llenaron sus ojos, pero no eran lágrimas normales, eran lágrimas puras de sangre.

Los sonidos parecían apagarse en ese momento.

El ambiente se torno pesado, todo los movimientos parecían ser parte de una película que se rodaba en cámara lenta. En el quirófano todo era un caos. En la galería los comentarios no cesaban.

La segunda punzada que sintió Sakura fue más fuerte que la hizo doblarse por un momento, respiró por la boca, lo más extraños los galenos, residentes o personas en la galería parecían ignorar lo que le pasaba, hasta que el tercer bebe nació, también estaba muerto.

La decepción, la depresión, la desesperación se hizo presente en ella, se sentía profundamente derrotada que solo atinó a decir en voz baja:

—Un amor maldito que esta predestinado acabar mal. ¿Por qué me aferre a pensar que esta vez sería diferente?

Sakura se tomó el pecho, porque su corazón latía con tal fuerza que dolía, ella lo sabía todo había llegado a su fin y de la forma más trágica posible, no recordaba haber pasado por tal dolor en sus vidas pasadas, exhaló su último aliento, cuando su guadaña se materializo en su mano izquierda, siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando ella dejaba el mundo mortal, se aferró a ella por última vez, mientras miraba la aterradora escena delante de ella, sus tres bebes estaban muertos.

Los segundos parecía eternos, cuando ella terminó de soltar su guadaña, la misma parecía caer lentamente hacia el piso, y ella se derrumbó, no pudo más con el dolor que la embargaba, sin embargo antes de caer al piso de forma abrupta, un brazo la sostuvo con firmeza, mientras que con el otro, tomaba aquella guadaña que nunca tocó el piso, Xiaoláng había llegado en el preciso momento que ella caía y susurro en voz baja:

—¿Piensas dejarme después de todo lo que hemos pasado?

Xiaoláng hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos y la guadaña desapareció, se centró en mirar a través del vidrió, fue cuando notó lo que sucedía, sin prisa alguna tomó a Sakura en brazo mientras salía del lugar y se atrevió a ingresar con ella al quirófano, el tiempo se había detenido, observó con atención la cara de los galenos, su expresión de angustia y de terror, reconoció al inusual espectro como al inusual espíritu de la mujer y de un niño pequeño que estaba tan perplejos, sin saber qué sucedía y Xiaoláng les comentó en un susurro imperceptible al oído humano:

—Ella—. Miró a Sakura y luego regreso su mirada a los espíritus, para revelarle lo siguiente—: Hizo un trato con ustedes.

La mujer y el niño guardaban absoluto silencio, cuando Xiaoláng sentenció:

—Nos han hecho un favor y por eso su recompensa será grande en su próxima vida, ahora deben descansar en paz—. Al terminar de decir tal frase, los espíritus sonrieron por el extraño calor que los envolvió y solo movieron la cabeza en un gestó positivo mientras desaparecían del lugar, al igual que el espectro.

Xiaoláng al verse solo con los galenos, Sakura en brazos y los bebes muertos, primero se tomó el tiempo de dejar a Sakura en una de las camillas del lugar, no sin antes susurrarle al oído:

—Sabes que a la muerte no se le permite concebir. Debiste haberme llamado y no apartado de tu lado, vamos arreglar este desastre—. Al terminar la frase, sonrío con suavidad, cuando afirmó lo obvio—: Tanto dolor te he hecho pasar por un amor que siempre está destinado a terminar mal…veamos si podemos cambiar nuestro trágico final—. Al decir aquella frase sin hacer ninguna pausa sonrío abiertamente y expresó en voz alta:

—¡Malditas Rimas! ¿Por qué será que siempre se me pegan tus manías?—Suspiró con resignación y diversión cuando se acercó a sus bebes, aun estaba sucios, cubiertos de sangre y con los galenos congelados en el tiempo tratando de reanimarlos, fue cuando el extendió su mano hacia ellos y susurró con suavidad:

—Porque a la muerte no se le permite concebir, pero sin ella no hay vida y sin vida no hay muerte—. Exhaló sobre ellos su aliento, un extraño humo salió de sus labios y llenó los pulmones de su primer bebe, quién en el momento empezó a llorar en voz alta con mucha fuerza, « el soplo de la vida » había sido dado y con el mismo dones extraordinarios para el bebe, hizo aquel extraño ritual dos veces más, fue cuándo expresó en voz alta:

—Bienvenidos a la vida, mis pequeños hijos.

Decidió que era momento de salir del quirófano y dejar el tiempo correr, no sin antes tomar a Sakura en brazos, se las ingenió para llevársela consigo mientras regresaba el movimiento al quirófano.

Ninguno de los galenos, recordaba lo sucedido, para ellos los bebes nunca nacieron muertos, esos últimos minutos de su verdadero nacimiento fueron re-escrito en sus memorias, Touya regreso a resucitar a la mujer, pero fue en vano ella estaba muerta, sin embargo sus sobrinos había nacidos, sanos y salvos, al menos eso era lo que él creída, luego de las felicitaciones dadas por sus colegas, él se apresuró a salir del quirófano para llamar a su casa, en especial ubicar a su hermana y a su « esposo » , porque para él, Xiaoláng Li, era el esposo oficial de su hermana y debían conocer la noticia que sus hijos habían nacido.

Una noticia que trajo alegría tanto a la Familia Kinomoto, como a los Li y porque no decirlo a sus amigos más cercanos.

* * *

Luego del inusual suceso, a los tres días exactamente, Sakura despertó con la sensación de haberse perdido algo importante. No sabía: ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué despertaba en el mundo mortal? ¿Por qué estaba en su dormitorio? Que ahora lucía completamente diferente, sus emociones eran un completo carrusel, la ansiedad se apodero de ella, cuando se levanto y notó que tenía una bata que abrazaba sus curvas con suavidad pero lo más extraño tenía un escote pronunciado, ella se quedo sin palabras al verse así, porque ella nunca había usado algo así dado su cicatriz, fue cuando se percató que la horrible cicatriz no estaba.

Desconcierto, era la única palabra que podría describir su estado. Miró con atención su reflejo, cuando notó que ni la horrible cicatriz del pecho ni la de la espalda estaban, entonces preguntó en voz alta con asombró:

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— Abrió con sigilo la puerta, ni sin antes ponerse una bata encima para cubrirse, según ella estaba dormida o bajos los efecto de algún extraño trance, que ella no podía explicar cómo o qué sucedía. Entonces hizo un alto a sus pensamientos y se detuvó cuando un llanto suave de un bebe llegó a sus oídos, se quedó completamente perpleja y por un largo momento no reacciono, después vino a sus oídos unos suaves murmullos, otros similares a sonidos que hacen los bebes cuando comen o balbucean, siguió con temor aquellos sonidos, su cuerpo parecía estremecerse con la extraña sensación que todo eso era irreal.

Al llegar a la habitación, alcanzó escuchar a su padre decir:

—Debo reconocer que mis nietos son muy lindos, no hay nada que hacer la belleza es un gen de nuestra familia.

—Por favor Fujitaka, mis nietos son lindos por ser Li.

—¡¿Perdona?!

Sakura si antes estaba perpleja ahora se quedo sin aliento, fue cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y su madre comentó en voz alta:

—Hija, despertaste. Eso es excelente. Aunque tu esposo afirmó que hoy ibas a despertar, ya nos estábamos preocupando.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Sakura con desconcierto al ver en la misma habitación a sus padres, con los Li y como si no fuera poco se dio cuenta en ese momento que sus bebes estaba vivos. Antes de hacer preguntas, su hermano ingreso a la habitación y afirmó lo obvio:

—Ya despertaste. Excelente, tu esposo está en el jardín, finalmente las rosas azules florecieron. Te está esperando, hermana— miró a sus padres y a sus « suegros » y les afirmó con toda naturalidad—: La cena se va programar para la próxima semana, mi esposa sigue con gripe y he enviado a las gemelas con los Reed.

—¡¿Por qué con ellos?!— Protestó inmediatamente Nadeshiko, mientras Ieran señalo con calma:

—Te dije que podrías decirle a Wei que vaya por las niñas y nosotros las llevamos a la fiesta.

—Es que Kerberus vino a verlos, y no pude negarme.

Mientras la extraña conversación continuaba, Sakura decidió bajar y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que toda la decoración de su casa estaba completamente cambiada, incluso se sentía el ambiente vivo, eso era extraño porque no percibía las energía que siempre había alrededor de su casa, pero mayor fue su asombro cuando notó dos cosas:

Primero el cementerio no estaba, en su lugar había hermosos jardines, con una infinidad de árboles de cerezos y un sin fin de flores y rosas de varias tonalidades, y su aroma era dulce y embriagante.

Segundo, Xiaoláng estaba vestido de pie a cabeza como un jardinero, fue cuando se animo a preguntar:

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Xiaoláng se voltio hacia ella y le mostró una divertida sonrisa, cuando susurró en voz baja:

—Sabía que hoy ibas a despertar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Completamente perturbada, no entiendo qué está pasando.

—Vamos al jardín, te lo comentó mientras tomamos un té de limón.

—¡¿Qué?! Yo no quieto té, dime en este momento qué está…— Sakura no pudo hacer el comentario completo cuando Xiaoláng se acerco a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, empezó a sonreír de una forma tan divertida, hasta que finalmente dijo en un tono que se notaba que se estaba burlando de ella:

—Se siente muy bien, que eres tú la de las preguntas y no yo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Así como te sientes ahora, me he sentido yo en cada una de nuestras vidas pasada. ¡¿Han sido doce, verdad?!

Esta vez Sakura se quedo sin palabras, que solo atino a decir por inercia:

—¡¿Puedes recordar nuestras vidas pasadas?! ¡¿Cómo?!

—Lo recuerdo absolutamente todo— Xiaoláng hizo una pausa para estudiar sus expresiones de asombro, hasta que finalmente le reveló lo que había sucedido—: Un amor maldito predestinado a terminal mal, te he hecho mucho daño. ¡¿Verdad?!

Sakura se estremeció al sentir el suave todo de una de las manos de Xiaoláng sobre una de sus mejillas, entonces él se tomó su tiempo en decir:

— He cambiado nuestro destino, nuestros bebes han revivido.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!—Preguntó entre un leve susurro Sakura, conteniendo su desconcierto y sus emociones que estaba a flor de piel, Xiaoláng tomaba sus manos y la llevo a sus labios, luego de un corto beso, él contestó sin vacilar:

—En el momento que ellos iban a nacer, no sé cómo explicarlo mis recuerdos vinieron a mi de forma abrupta, recordé todo, no solo lo de está vida sino la de las anteriores. Además, pareces haber olvidado que la « muerte no puede concebir » , lo único que hice fue darle el « soplo de vida » a nuestros bebes.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca en al mismo tiempo, porque tenía muchas preguntas por hacer, pero ninguna palabra alguna salió se su boca, cuando Xiaoláng le guío al interior de la casa y en voz baja le comentó:

—Nuestros bebes están vivos, son mortales pero están destinados a tener dones extraordinarios.

Por primera vez desde que despertó una suave sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y en voz alta preguntó con sorba:

—¡¿Rimas?!

Xiaoláng hizo una mueca de disgusto, mientras que ella sonría con nerviosismo y él continuó relatando lo sucedido:

—Durante los tres días que haz dormido, he re-escrito las memorias de aquellos que no han conocido, para cambiar nuestra historia, solo tú y yo sabemos lo que hemos pasado.

Sakura se detuvo de forma abrupta, cuando preguntó con asombró:

—¡¿Es por eso que tus padres están aquí?!

—Va mucho más allá…— Xiaoláng dejo el comentario en suspenso cuando se acerco a ella, entonces rozó sus labios y le sugirió con suavidad—: Si deseas puedes leer mi mente, sabes cómo hacerlo.

Sakura le devolvió el beso, pero no lo profundizo, cuándo le pregunto:

—¿Por qué deseas que haga eso?

—¿No quieres?

—Prefiero que tú me lo cuentes—. Ambos hicieron un alto al ingresar al cuarto de los bebes, cuando Sakura sonrío y se acerco a uno de ellos, entonces comentó con emoción:

—Se ven tan lindos dormidos…tenía la certeza que los había perdido por completo.

—Lo sé, pero ellos ahora están bien—. Señalo con calma Xiaoláng, mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles del lugar y Sakura lo miró con atención, mientras intercalaba sus miradas con ver a los bebes y verlo a él, ambos habían tenido dos niños y una niña, fue cuando Xiaoláng terminó de revelar lo que había hecho:

—Para nuestra familia, nos conocimos en la preparatoria, yo vine de Hong Kong con mi familia, y era un estudiante de intercambio—. Ese comentario captó por completo la atención de Sakura, quién luego de mirar asombro a su último bebe, se sentó junto a él y le preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿En la preparatoria? Pero yo pase toda mi vida en un hospital.

—No, en nuestras nuevas memorias.

—¿Cambiaste el pasado?

—¡No! Todo lo que hemos pasado sucedió, solo que tú y yo somos los únicos en recordarlos. Ten presente esto, nuestros padres han olvidado lo sucedido entre nosotros.

—No entiendo.

—Mis hermanas mayores, Faren, Feime, Futtie, nunca existieron.

—¿Pero los niños?

—Kerberu tuvo a sus gemelos, pero con su verdadera esposa y no fue ninguna de mis hermanas, sino su novia.

—¿Hablas de la chica rusa?

—Exacto, cambie sus recuerdos a mi conveniencia. Al igual que Espineel nunca pasó por aquel trauma. Nunca estuve en Canadá, al igual que nuestros amigos, todos nos conocimos en Japón, así como Touya conoció a Sheifa, aquí en Tokio.

—¿Qué paso con Yue o con los hermanos Akino?

—Existieron pero nunca fueron parte de nuestras vidas, de ahí que tu hermano se casó primero con mi hermana y con ella concibió dos niñas.

—Espera un momento…

—Sé lo qué vas a decir, fue la única parte que cambie del pasado.

—¡¿La única?!—Preguntó con malestar Sakura, mientras miraba con atención a Xiaoláng y este sonrío con nerviosismo, entonces contestó sin vacilar:

—Cambie dos eventos cruciales de nuestro vida.

—¡¿Sabes lo qué puede…— Sakura no pudo hacer la pregunta completa, cuando Xiaoláng alzo las manos y afirmó con toda naturalidad:

—Estoy en mi derecho de haber cambiado los dos únicos eventos que nos marcaban.

—Dime Li Xiaoláng—. Ante ese comentario el hombre se puso de pie y contestó con calma:

—Tu corazón nunca se deterioro y mi hermana conoció a tu hermano antes.

—¡¿Por qué cambiaste esos eventos?

—Para re-escribir nuestras memorias, ahora podemos disfrutar al máximo nuestra vida juntos.

Sakura lo miró con atención, pero en ella las dudas estaban latente, cuando Xiaoláng le señalo un estante lleno de álbum de fotos, recuerdos que ellos supuestamente habían pasado, Sakura no sabía hasta qué punto todo eso era real o falso, pero ella solo tenía una duda ahora y se la dejo saber a Xiaoláng, cuando preguntó con preocupación:

—No se puede alterar el pasado, sin que cambie el presente y se altere el futuro.

—No debes preocuparte por eso. Los dos eventos que he re-escrito en el pasado, cambiaron nuestra historia en el presente pero no van influir en el futuro, recuerda que el futuro es un presente no escrito.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó Sakura sin entender, el significado de aquella frase, Xiaoláng sonrío de forma divertida y exclamó con alivio:

—Realmente es maravilloso estar de este lado, decir cosas que tú sea la que no entiendes.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, Li Xiaoláng?—Preguntó entre dientes Sakura, mientras Xiaoláng no se privo de abrazarla como quería y tan solo respondió con tanta naturalidad:

—Mejor dejemos ahí está conversación, los bebes se van a despertar en diez minutos y debemos darles de comer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se llama instinto paterno. Disfrutemos de la alegría de habernos convertido en padres.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad pero no dijo palabra alguna, aún habían muchas cosas que no entendía pero eso poco importaba en ese momento, porque sus hijos estaban con vida y la personas que había amado desde el inicio de los tiempo por primera vez desde que se re-encontraban en el mundo mortal estaba con ella, eso era lo único importante para ella.

* * *

Al pasar los días muchas cosas cambiaron, sobre todo para Sakura, quién aun estaba completamente perpleja con lo que había sucedido.

Sus hijos se mostraban más sanos que nunca.

Su madre y para su sorpresa su suegra, quién de haberla odiado paso amarla, también estaba embarazada, sin duda alguno esos niños estaban predestinados a estar juntos en un futuro cercano.

Su hermano Touya, los sorprendió con la noticia que la grite de Sheifa no era más que un nuevo embarazo, esta vez eran dos niños que habían concebido.

Parecía, que el milagro de la vida se había esparcido por las diferentes parejas que los rodeaban, Sodomi y Clow concibieron de nuevo.

Al igual que Los hermanos Reed con sus esposas y tanto Tomoyo y Meiling se casarón con sus respectivas parejas, Ariel y Eriol.

El matrimonio de Rika y Yamasaki también recibió con alegría a su nuevo bebe y junto con el primer bebe que había adoptado, la familia se consolido.

Pero sin duda, la familia más feliz era la de Sakura y Xiaoláng, no por lo que tenían ahora sino por el largo camino que recorrieron.

Al pasar el tiempo, los niños de ellos crecieron llenos de salud y pero sobre todo de extraordinarios dones: La premonición y La visión, grandes poderes espirituales y sanadores habían en ellos, Xiaoláng expresó bloqueo en sus hijos varones el toque de la muerte, que habían heredado de su madre para que no tuvieran estragos en su mundo mortal.

Sakura y Xiaoláng, vieron crecer a sus niños hasta convertirse en adultos, ellos tuvieron sus propias familias, sus dones se iban traspasando de generación en generación, la vida de los niños se entrelazaron entre sí, ellos tuvieron hijos y estos también crecieron.

Por primera vez de sus re-encuentros en el mundo mortal, la diosa de la muerte y el dios de la vida tuvieron descendencia mortal con dones extraordinarios, envejecieron juntos como mortales, vieron los amaneceres y los ocasos, tantos que eran incontables, hasta que finalmente cuando Xiaoláng llego a la edad de 113 años, ambos por acuerdo mutuo decidieron que era hora de partir, habían vivido con intensidad su vida mortal.

La maldición impuesta a su amor fue rota, porque al re-encontrarse tan jóvenes como siempre en el lugar de los dioses, por primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos ellos pudieron tocarse, se dice que cuando regresarón al mundo mortal ya no re-encarnaban, porque vienen bajo su forma real a velar por los miembros de su familia y su descendencia.

Regresan al mundo mortal para vivir con intensidad su amor inmortal, porque en esa decimo tercera re-encarnación, todo cambio ya que aquel amor que estaba pre-destinado a terminar mal tuvo otro desenlacé.

**« Porque el final de nuestra historia, es un nuevo inicio para nuestros protagonistas »**

** « FIN »**

* * *

**[NFA]** ¡OMG! Este final me quedo re-azucarado, pero lo prometido es deuda después de tanta tragedia era hora de darle un final feliz a está historia.

Me pregunto si habrán padecido con la escena de los bebes. ¡¿…? No prometo EXTRAS ni Epílogos en el corto plazo, porque empiezo a dedicarme a mis otras historias.

Mil gracias nuevamente por haber seguido fielmente esta historia hasta aquí. Sin su apoyo, esta historia no hubiera sido posible. Finalmente he terminado. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


End file.
